


Book 5: Light

by Ravensbomb100



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Book 5, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Soul-Searching, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 228,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensbomb100/pseuds/Ravensbomb100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete Book 5 story following Korra and Asami from the final and beyond as the couple navigate through their new relationship whilst also dealing with rising anti-spirit tension at home and considerable political instability in the rest of the Four Nations as Korra and Asami are tested more than ever before. </p>
<p>"The canon seemed to be being fired carelessly from the Spirit Wilds. <i>Korra...No...</i>Gut instinct told Asami that the Avatar would be there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have thought about often, and now it's got out of control thanks to you reviewers D; I love you really  
> Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami desperately searches for Korra after the giant mech explodes, her efforts thwarted as a purple light engulfs the center of Republic City, forcing her to seek shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant story. Hope you enjoy it. Make sure to bookmark it if you don't want to miss out on future updates.  
> It's now a full Book 5 story. Tumblr link for accompanying art and other LOK and Avatar jazz.  
> http://ravensbomb100.tumblr.com/

The parachute had deployed as flawlessly as Asami had intended it to during the designing and testing of the hummingbirds suits. Now she was running. All of those 'incredible machines' which had taken several days, weeks, of painstaking work to develop and perfect had been ruthlessly destroyed in a few hours by the self-proclaimed leader of the new Earth Kingdom. Fragments from the machines had been scattered all over the city. The CEO had seen Varrick and Zhu-li's bird take severe damage early on. The engineer hadn't been able to watch it crash for herself but was certain that it would now be the same pile of twisted and crushed metal that had been the fate of the one piloted by herself and her father.

His warm smile flashed before her eyes as Asami sprinted round another corner towards the location she had seen the colossus explode. The memory of Hiroshi's face glowing with pride from cheek to cheek before they had set off into battle together caused a painful twist in her chest as she ran. It was a terrible sensation the engineer could only recall feeling so deeply a few moments in her life.

Although Asami had been a toddler at the time she could still intimately remember the death of her mother having been the first, then over ten years later in wasteland near the Northern Air Temple where she had watched on in silent screams as Korra had writhed and squirmed from metal poisoning, eventually succumbing to its effects and seeming to fade away. That was until Suyin Beifong has stepped in and saved her life.

That same feeling of utter dread grew now with every step Asami took as she tore through an underpass teeming with spirit vines. The Future Industries CEO intended to get to the giant mech's crash site as quickly as possible, terror consuming her mind at the thought of what she may find there. _A shortcut. I need to use shortcuts_ She had designed most of these streets herself so that should have been relatively simple.

Except it wasn't. Asami couldn't think logically at all, trying desperately to visualize a path to the downed colossus, to Korra. Her mind was a swirling torrent of grief and fear. Overwhelming emotion clouded her normally proficient brain. Republic City had never been more unfamiliar. The roads she had constructed had become an obstacle to her destination rather than a route.

Still the engineer kept running and running, afraid to stop even for a moment. Asami was certain that if she did the growing panic in her mind would prevent her from starting back up again. The city would become even more of a maze than it already was. The shops and roads she passed didn't even look remotely familiar, there was nothing she could use to help get her bearings. _When did the place I grew up in get so confusing?_ The CEO's muscles began to burn from the effort but she managed to maintain a quick pace.

Part of the engineer wasn't even sure why she was going to the crash site. There wouldn't be much Asami could do to help at the scene, a non bender would have been more of a hindrance in the fighting. She hadn't even brought her shock glove. _That was just poor planning._ The other members of Team Avatar would do better without her getting in the way.

No. She had to get there. Absolutely had to regardless of what might happen next.

_Three years of waiting, was it really that long?_

That thought gave Asami a new burst of energy and resolve as she discovered reserves of power she had never been aware of until now. _Is this what being in the Avatar state is like?_. The streets became more recognizable now as she sprinted through them, a quick analysis of some store windows finally giving the young woman some much needed bearings. The engineer was certain she would be able to find her way to the destroyed mech from here, quicker than anyone else in the city. _I have to get there before it's too late. I just have too._

Suddenly a purple beam lit up the sky, tearing through the tops of several buildings in the distance as a roar filled the air. _The spirit canon?!_ Shock caused the engineer to stop in the middle of the street as she stared upwards as yet another blast erupted and rattled the earth. Asami had been absolutely certain that the weapon would have no longer been operational after the mech had exploded so dramatically. _What maniac would still be operating it from this low a level?! They will total the whole city at this rate!_

The canon seemed to be being fired carelessly from the Spirit Wilds. _Korra...no_. Gut instinct told Asami that the Avatar would be there. Her lo-friend had a nasty habit of throwing herself into danger to selflessly protect other people. That was where the water tribe girl was now, trying to prevent Republic city from becoming a pile of rubble.

Asami wasn't sure what aid she would be able to offer in the wilds but that notion didn't stop her running again with a new found urgency. She had to be there, even if it meant death, which seemed highly probable given the way that spirit weapon had already laid waste to so much of the city. That was her place, the place she had wanted to be for so long, by Korra's side at the end of it all.

_I don't even think Korra would be able to stand up against a direct hit from that terrible thing._

Never had Asami's legs moved so quickly. Fond memories of the good and the bad times she had experienced with the Avatar played before her like a mover film reel with every step. The memories seemed to emphasize those moments when the engineer had wanted desperately to say so much but knew better than to burden her best friend with yet more heavy emotions. _Her eyes were so dull and lifeless back then._

The water tribe girl had been in a very dark place at that time, unreachable, even to the people who loved her the most. When Korra had finally returned to the city, to her role in the world, she was different. More mature, wiser, less hot headed. A far cry from the girl who had carelessly challenged the Equalist leader to a duel on Aang Memorial Island so many years ago.

But something else had also changed, Korra had seemed less confident in her abilities. Began to doubt herself. Even questioned her value in the world and the Avatar's place in it anymore. Had the Four Nations moved on so quickly in her three year absence? Asami had assured her that simply wasn't the case but she wasn't sure just how effective her input had been. The CEO's friend was still troubled by the past and haunted by horrors she had experienced.

Asami resolved that if they got through this alive, that she would be there for Korra, support her in the way she had wanted to when the Avatar had returned to the South Pole to recover, to finally tell her the truth she had concealed away for so long.

 _It's so strange to see the city streets so void of traffic and people._ The Spirit Wilds were not far away now, the spirit canon still firing in every conceivable direction.

*****

Asami remembered the last words the pair had exchanged in her office back at Future Industries Tower. Kuvira's forces were not far away, there had been very little time to talk. An audience had also been present in the rather crowded room. They had embraced tightly, even more so than when they had hugged back in the restaurant where they had reunited after so long. Neither had seemed willing to let go very quickly, to watch the other march off into battle.

Both also appeared to be acutely aware of the fact that this was quite likely to be the last time that they would be able to hold each other. Korra's head lay against her shoulder for a few seconds, whispering into her ear.

"Promise me you'll stay safe. Don't take any stupid risks, you hear? I need you to come back to me," the Avatar implored with an emotional weight that made the engineer gasp, struggling to fathom any response.

"Korra. I-I-," she stuttered before composing herself. _Not now. I can't let anything distract her._ "I know that you're the Avatar, and that you want save the city, but don't forget to save yourself. Keep safe too. I'll see you soon," Asami assured as much as her trembling voice would allow, her hands were following suit. She could feel tears beginning to build up from deep within, only just managing to keep them at bay.

The blue eyed girl pushed the shaking engineer back slightly, still maintaining a grip on her shoulders as she examined the other woman's concerned expression intently. The Avatar crouched slightly so that Asami couldn't avoid her gaze as much as she wanted for fear of Korra finally realizing hidden truths. Then she smiled widely with a warmth that managed to boost the engineer's mood considerably, like it always had done even in the darkest moments.

"You will," Korra voiced with fierce determination before the pair finally released their grips on each other, exchanging one last fleeting glance as they ran off to their respective duties.

****

 _She promised me. She promised she would be okay. She'll be fine,_ the black haired girl assured herself as she ran. Then there was a continuous blast from the spirit canon in the distance which rocked the earth. _What's going on now?!_ The sound of the pulsing was becoming deafening, pounding, banging, filling up every sense until it became almost unbearable. How long would Asami's brain cope under this much punishment?

Silence.

The city seemed to have frozen in time, as though a fresh bed of snow had fallen.

The sound of the canon blasts has been erased from existence. _The fighting must be over._

It was however, just like that old cliche. Too quiet.

Suddenly the ground began to shake with more violence than before, making it nearly impossible to stand. The air seemed to come alive with energy and crackled all around the empty streets of Republic city. Air temperature seemed to fluctuate rapidly between icy cold and roasting hot as the rattling continued uninhibited.

Purple light blazed in the distance, its intensity blinding. In a matter of moments the fluorescent glow was upon Asami. The engineer wanted to run to the Spirit Wilds, face whatever came at her, her heart screamed for her to keep going no matter the consequences.

Human instinct and a promise she had made overrode feelings in this instance as the engineer found herself racing towards a stairwell unconsciously. Asami hauled herself inside, slamming against a wall and covering her head protectively as she moved into the darkness just as the purple blast roared past consuming everything in sight. Now it was Korra's warm smiling face that flashed before her the engineer's eyes as she crouched low to the ground draped in shadows, heart aching painfully at the thought of what could have been and what was now.

Had Asami just lost her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've set up a patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/Ravensbomb?ty=h


	2. Yellow Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami searches for Korra in the ruins of Republic city as a new spirit portal appears in the city center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, this was intended to be the last one but I've overhauled that now and intend to continue it to at least up to the final wedding scene, with some stuff filling in that gap in the timeline between then and now. If I get enough positive comments then I may keep going with this.  
> http://ravensbomb100.tumblr.com/

Purple light. Dust.

The air was suffocating, filled with grit and rumble from the buildings that Kuvira's spirit weapon had destroyed. The alien world outside the stair well was illuminated by the explosion in the Spirit Wilds, violet streaks crept down the concrete steps to where Asami Sato sat hunched over. She coughed heavily as somewhat toxic air filled her lungs, pulling the maroon undershirt she wore beneath her Future Industries jump-suit up over her mouth. That seemed to ease her breathing somewhat as she stopped spluttering.

Then Asami anxiously stared out from the darkness into the street. The area outside had been consumed by a purple haze with a smoke like quality to it, making it difficult to see beyond a seven meter distance. _It's a good thing they evacuated the city when the did._ It was terrifying to imagine the millions of citizens of Republic City being forced to breath in this air, trapped in their homes as they watched on in trepidation, waiting to see what was about to unfold. Prince Wu and Mako had, at least, managed to save the majority of the population from certain doom. That was one saving grace. One token of comfort in all this gloom.

Now it was the people left, the ones Asami cared about more that anything else in the world, whose continued existence worried her greatly. Images of their deaths at the hands of Kuvira's giant mech, or choking on the purple fog in the city center consumed her thoughts. The detail and intimacy in the nightmarish visions of Asami's friends demises was greatly unnerving to say the least. The engineer was uncertain of just how long she could stay in this stairwell, alone with her own chaotic mind, before having a complete mental collapse.

_Then don't sit around here moping. Go outside. Try to figure out what's happening. You're suppose to be some kind of genius, prissy girl._

That didn't even sound like her own voice, it was usually so calm and refined. No. That was _Korra_ that she had heard, serving up her usual amount of sass mixed with motivation. Asami panned her head from side to side rapidly. There was not a soul around. Had she imagined it?

The thought of the Avatar in danger spurred her to action. Asami climbed the steps back up onto the street, holding her shirt up to cover her mouth, other hand occupied with protecting her eyes from pieces of dirt that buffeted her face as she walked, staring hard towards the Spirit Wilds through the blinding light. _I should have brought my goggles. Yet more poor planning. I'm letting Korra down with every mistake, the more I make the longer it will take me to find her._

Suddenly the purple light and dirt that surrounded her began to retreat rapidly, being sucked back in the direction of the Spirit Wilds with tremendous force like giant vacuum. The engineer threw herself to the ground and anchored her body to the concrete, there was no time to take shelter back in the lonely stair well. Chunks of earth and metal soared overhead. The sound of the suction was deafening, even louder than the initial explosion if that was physically possible. The air felt alive with energy once again, electrifying.

The sensation was quite different this time however, it felt soothing somehow, much less hostile. The temperature in the city had felt considerably colder in the past few minutes, now it felt warm, really warm. _There must be some kind of huge new source of energy right in the middle of Republic city, the explosion could have had something to do with it. But what on earth has that kind of power? To change the temperature and the atmosphere so dramatically?_ If she hadn't been protecting her skull during that moment she would have slapped herself.

_Not what, you idiot. Who. The Avatar. Korra._

The purple light had almost faded away into nothing now as Asami finally looked upwards, objects no longer whizzing past her head. Her vision was clear once more, the familiar skyline of Republic City now visible despite its destruction. The sight of her own construction work offered no comfort now as the engineer hauled herself off the ground wearily. 

_What is that?!_

A yellow beam rose majestically from the direction of the Spirit Wilds reaching up into the sky, illuminating the clouds in an angelic glow. The sight was engrossing, infatuating, utterly stunning. Asami knew instantly what the beautiful light was. _A new spirit portal._ The young CEO had seen it before, nearly four years ago in the Southern Water Tribe when she had taken an injured Tonraq to Katara on the Avatar's request. Then the blue eyed girl had went and saved the world, again. Asami wished more than anything that she could have witnessed Korra's finest moment with her own eyes, when light had defeated darkness.

The new portal gave her a sudden burst of adrenaline as she began to run towards it, her heart filled with hope that her friend was alive. Logically, this optimism was not misplaced. It was Korra who had been the one to open the spirit portal in the south, there were very few people in the world capable of doing that. It made complete sense that it was the same person who had been responsible for the newly created one in Republic City. The person whom Asami cared about more than any other, more than any of the people who had drifted in and out of her life in 22 long years. Even her mother and father.

That realization caught her off guard as she faltered briefly, just a minutes walk from the Spirit Wilds. She loved Korra. Had loved her for sometime, since Zaheer. It was the extent of the feelings, however, just how deeply they flowed in her veins which had come as a surprise. It had become a vital part of her being. Regardless of what happened next, whatever came after Kuvira, Asami Sato was now absolutely certain.

She wanted to be in Korra's life for the rest of hers, whether it was just as best friends, or as a couple. Although she hoped, prayed, that it was the latter.

All of those dreams were completely shattered moments later as the Spirit Wilds finally came into view.

Except they didn't. They were gone, the ground around the portal flattened, covered in vines which spread off in every direction. A group of Kuvira's soldiers in mecha suits stormed past, barking out orders to search for their leader. Pieces of the colossus were littered everywhere. The explosion must have been devastating. Asami's knees buckled beneath her as she collapsed to the ground, utterly heartbroken. _Korra's really gone?! I never got to...I..._ Her mind was at a complete loss. She held her head between her legs and began to sob lightly into her leather gloves.

 _If I had come sooner...I could have done something. Anything. She died alone...How could I have let her die alone?!,_ she raged internally, unable to comprehend the anguish she was feeling so deeply. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder but was too far gone to retaliate, to defend herself. It was pointless to fight now, the battle was over.Do what you want, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Asami?" the person said soothingly. _They know me?_ She turned to face them, wiping her cheeks.

"Tenzin!" she shrieked. The old air bending master was clearly injured, but he was alive, able to stand by himself. He stretched out a tattooed arm to the engineer and pulled her gently back to her feet. The older man was flanked by the air bender kids, who all smiled at the distraught woman warmly in unison before running to hug her waist tightly. Asami barely felt it at all. _That's how they look - looked at Korra..._

"I'm sorry about your father, Asami. He did Republic City a great service," the bearded man bowed slightly. All the engineer could do was nod meekly in response, words were extremely difficult. Far too many people she cared about had died today.

"We're here to look for Korra, Mako and Bolin," Jinora informed her, before turning towards the spirit portal and started walking, her siblings quickly following suit.

"Be careful you three!" their father shouted from the edge of the pit, gliding down the edge swiftly with the help of some air bending. He stopped at the bottom, waiting for the CEO to join him.

Asami felt a pang of guilt at having forgotten about Mako and Bolin in all the chaos, had the brothers died too? The Fire Ferrets, could they really all have been lost? She slid down the vines unsteadily, Tenzin stopping her falling over completely with a quick gentle current of air.

"ASAMI!!!!" a familiar voice roared from the distance. It was Bolin! And who was that with him? Mako! Whose arm looked slightly worse for wear. The brothers sprinted towards her and the others. Before the engineer knew it the green eyed sibling had swept her off of her feet, squeezing Asami in a suffocating but comforting embrace. He only brought her back down after several seconds.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. _Of course I must look like such a mess right now._ Mako placed an uninjured hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm fine," she replied wearily. That couldn't have been very convincing. Asami took a chance to examine Mako's arm, it was badly burned, most likely by lightning. She had seen similar injuries on workers in the past before she had made improvements to health and safety.

"Are you both okay?" she inquired anxiously. Mako shrugged as best he could.

Bolin just grinned widely, "We're absolutely fine, kind of." His brows narrowed considerably before continuing. "Have any of you seen Korra?" 

_So she's not with them either, where could she possibly be?_

Tenzin's group shook there heads before Jinora spoke up. "I tried looking for her spirit, but I can't see anything. The energy from the spirit portal is too powerful, its interfering with my visions. There's too much noise to see clearly," _so she could still be here somewhere? The portal must be causing radio-like interference._

"Well then we'll look for her the old fashioned way, on foot. She must around here somewhere," Bolin suggest authoritatively. Mako nodded beside him.

"It will be quicker if we split up and search, Bolin and I will take the head of the giant mech. We'll need one of the air benders to help us search it properly," Mako ordered. The rest of the group nodded in response.

"I'll go," Jinora said quickly, obviously feeling frustrated at her inability to help thus far. _Why search there?_ The amber-eyed man turned to face her as though he had heard her thoughts.

"It was the last place we saw Korra, she went up there to fight Kuvira herself," he explained. Asami wanted to explode then. _Try to stay calm, getting angry will not help this situation._ She noticed Mako brace himself slightly, expecting her to be furious.

"You let her go up there alone?" she said incredulously, waving her arms. Mako didn't speak, guilt spreading across his features. To her surprise Bolin intervened.

"It's not like we wanted to. We all had our jobs to do and we all had to do them properly or else the mech would never have been defeated. Korra insisted on being the one to face Kuvira, she was confident she could take her and we all had faith she was right," he responded. _Of course she would try and be the hero. Risking her life again._

Bolin smiled widely, placing a hand on her other shoulder. "We will find her. Don't worry," he assured firmly. Asami nodded with the same vigor, even though she didn't really believe him. There was nothing she could do but worry. Tenzin nodded as well.

"Alright, everybody spread out and look for Korra. Call out if you find anything," he commanded before turning away briskly. He was absolutely determined to find his apprentice.

"Hold on," Mako interrupted. "What should we do about Kuvira's troops?" he questioned seriously. The bearded man turned briefly, still walking.

"Ignore them. All they want to do is find their leader, if you don't attack them they won't attack us."

Asami choose to go off by herself and search, lifting up vines and searching under them. Nothing. Every time nothing. They were heavy, heavier with each one she shifted. Part of her was glad that she never came across anything. The idea of finding her friend, twisted and broken among the vines was terrifying, enough to cause her eyes to stream lightly again. Another piece of her wanted desperately to find Korra, to know for sure one way or another if the other woman was still alive, no matter how painful the truth was.

After several minutes of searching Asami's resolve slowly began to waver. The events of the day were beginning to take hold and sink in, the loss of two people she loved less than an hour apart becoming more devastating with every inhale. If only today had been some cruel dream, that she would wake up from suddenly in the pavilion on Air temple Island, Korra sitting across from her sipping the tea the engineer had brought to her, grinning happily. _You thought she would be cold. Good one. Bringing tea to a girl who grew up in sub zero temperatures. Like she would have ever been cold in Republic City. Smooth Sato._ She was certain the Avatar would have made a joke out of the fact that her best friend had somehow fallen asleep sitting up.

But it wasn't a dream. This nightmare was real, inescapable and far too painful. She heard Tenzin shout something in the distance. "She has to be here somewhere. Keep looking!" he sounded desperate, frantic. They all were.

The engineer turned towards the Spirit Portal beaming several meters away. It really was beautiful, haunting, magnetic. Asami pulled herself up from the vines unconsciously, stumbling slightly as she moved. An unknown force drew her to the portal's light, calling to her. She began to walk slowly towards it, sensing Tenzin move to stand beside her. Then many creatures from the Spirit World formed around the edge of the crater in all of their various shapes and sizes as though from thin air. They looked just like the ones Asami had seen when she had taken the Avatar on a driving lesson all those years ago, how things had changed since then.

"The spirits have returned," Tenzin stated with childlike awe and wonder, as though he could hardly believe what he was seeing. She couldn't help but stare at them too, turning away from the portal momentarily.

Then something prickled at the engineer's back. Caused goosebumps all over her arms, tingling all around her neck and up her face. It was an unusually comforting sensation, deeply soothing and strangely familiar. Asami turned to face the spirit portal again, her heart racing wildly as the outline of two figures could be seen at the center of it from the other side. It was Korra, it had to be. The CEO's blood pulsed as the appearance of the two individuals became clearer and clearer. The traditional blue of the water tribe's contrasting again the yellow light.

"And so has Korra!" Asami called joyfully as the Avatar emerged from the spirit portal, covered in injuries but firm on her feet. She carried an injured Kuvira over her shoulder carefully. The engineer smiled like an overwhelmed maniac as she watched Korra's eyes survey the damage to the city quickly, looking somewhat anxious at the devastation that the spirit canon had wreaked.

Then Korra's eyes panned to look at Asami as she walked slowly down a small slope at the center of the portal, careful not to drop Kuvira. The water tribe girl beamed warmly when she saw the green eyed woman below, the Avatar's expression a distinctive mixture of extreme relief and happiness. Asami returned the glance with as much enthusiasm as her tired body could muster, trying to convey all of those momentous feelings with her own longing stare.

_She's safe. Korra's safe. I'm not letting you go ever, you hear? If we ever face the end of the world again I'll make sure we do it together. That is a promise._ Asami resolved to tell the Avatar that promise at some point in the near future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. God damn all that angst. But we all know it all works out in the end. Korra is Asami's forever girl people. Anyway, commented your thoughts below and whether you want me to continue. Thanks for reading :D


	3. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra attend Hiroshi's funeral. Korra tries to offer Asami the same level of support her friend gave her three years before but is concerned by the other woman's complete lack of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it. Enjoy.  
> This chapter is mainly from Korra's POV.  
> And reviews are always appreciated, thanks for all the lovely ones so far. All of them have made me so happy when I read them, like seriously warmed my heart ahaha. As a first time writer it's so nice to have my work appreciated. And I can confirm that I will be continuing this fic until at least the wedding, and likely beyond that.  
> http://ravensbomb100.tumblr.com/ (for accompanying art and other magical korrasami stuff)

The battle with Kuvira had been four days ago now but Korra still found her muscles aching from the punishment she had defended herself against. _Say what you will about her politics, she really knows how to throw rocks and metal._ The Avatar groaned as she pulled herself wearily from her hard backed bed. That probably didn't help her pain either, although Tenzin still insisted it was good for her. _Damn air nomads and their infinite wisdom. It's no wonder they had to mediate so much. They must never have got enough sleep during the night._

However it wasn't the various injuries she received that were troubling her, Korra was used to getting hurt in battle. She'd taken harder punches in her young life, especially from Zaheer. The water-tribe girl trembled slightly at his name, although the Avatar had accepted what had happened to her because of the Red Lotus she still got the occasional nightmare about what had so very nearly been, that would have been without Jinora and the air benders intervention.

No, it was redirecting the energy from the spirit canon which had exhausted her so as she stumbled to get dressed. The Avatar still felt completely burned out from that bit of craziness. It wasn't risky in her head, she firmly believed that she could stop it, _I'm pretty sure I could have_ , in her limitless power, otherwise she would never have stepped in front of the blast. _Probably..._ Now the new portal. That was something she had definitely not anticipated.

The current reaction to the new resident of Republic City had been mixed. _Well, there was bound to be some people that would hate it. It's not as if Raiko has ever liked anything I've ever done. Like saving the city, THREE TIMES._

Korra moved up to her bedroom window, placing gloved hands against cool wood. Even from here, in the middle of the day, the portal was incredibly radiant, visible from a great distance. It was still difficult to believe that she had produced something so beautiful with her own hands. The Avatar had opened portals before in the arctic south but had never imagined she would be able to create one herself. It was insane, something the water-tribe girl would probably never get used to not matter how much she looked at it.

Today was the first time Korra had ever been in all black in her life. It was a strange sensation, the colors were so dim and bleak. They didn't reflect her character at all. Today, however she didn't mind conforming to how she was expected to dress. The blue eyed girl wasn't attending a public event, so there was no need to appear as her usual water tribe Avatar persona. Asami needed her support, Korra didn't want to do anything that could make this day anymore difficult than it had to be. Still, she wasn't sure how much she _could_ do to make the proceedings any better. _Just be there for her. That's all I can do._

The Avatar adjusted her short hair in the mirror, groaning in frustration as she pulled at her fringe. The water-tribe girl never knew how to style her hair, normally she would just let it do its own thing but today she thought she had better make a special effort. _If Asami was here she would know what to do with it._ The athletic young woman hadn't seen the CEO for a few days, the engineer had desired to be alone to mourn her father's death. Korra wanted to be there to support her more than anything but she didn't want to push her friend either. 

An intense pain spiked in the Avatar's chest as she remembered the dark days when she had relied so heavily on the engineer's support to carry out the most basic tasks. _And she gave it, without me evening having to ask. Asami was willing to upturn her whole life in Republic City and come to the South Pole with me._

Now the emerald eyed girl was shutting her out, just the way the Avatar had done with her three years ago. Although part of Korra believed that Asami wanted her to try and engage with her, to breakdown the emotional barrier she had constructed around herself. It was the way the engineer looked at the Avatar sometimes from across a room, her brief glances betrayed her thoughts. There was a definite want there, a need.

Did Asami need her? _Maybe I should push her more..if she wants me to...NO. That's a bad idea. You'd only make her more upset than she already is._

Korra pouted at herself in anger, her hair sitting in the exact same position it had been before she had started messing around with it. _Oh I give up,_ the water-tribe girl berated as she stepped towards the sliding door. The smell of breakfast wafted up her nostrils immediately, tempting her out into the long hallway. Milo whizzed past her in his glider suit, shouting and screaming about some bizarre dream he had experienced involving Avatar Aang and some marbles. It was no surprise that the young air bender was not being brought to the funeral. The idea of the boy running around among the other mourners as the ceremony took place was more terrifying than fighting Amon.

The funeral was to be a very private affair anyway, there were to be very few guests in attendance. Which was no shock really. Hiroshi Sato was not a popular man in Republic City, he was a criminal who had put the place through hell and had endangered the lives of so many civilians as the Equalist's puppet. He was even willing to murder his own daughter to achieve his goals. That thought made Korra's blood boil as she clenched her fists tightly. 

_Calm down. You can't think like that today. He saved her in the end, gave his life to stop Kuvira. You can at least respect that._

Korra had been quite surprised when Chief Beifong had spoke to her last night in her usual brash fashion, telling her, well practically lecturing her, that she, "Miss Sato has requested your presence at her fathers funeral."

Neither Mako or Bolin had been invited. _I guess she doesn't want them to see her upset._

The only people who Korra knew were attending was Beifong, representing the city's police force, President Raiko, _that's going to be fun, he'll probably moan about the portal some more._ He was there on behalf of the government. Now Tenzin, Korra wasn't sure who he was representing, he certainly had no love for Hiroshi and was no longer a member of the United Republic council. It seemed he was just there just as Tenzin, which the Avatar was incredibly glad of. She would need his support as much Asami needed hers.

Korra reached her hand inside her trouser pocket fiddling around with its content. _Still there. I'll give it to her when I get a chance afterwards._

********************************************************************************************************************************

The funeral went without a hitch, smoother than Korra could have ever hoped for. The fact that there had only been a tiny number of guests probably helped that significantly. The city's press had also been kept at bay with the location and time of the service having been kept a firm secret among those attending. 

The newspapers had been a little crazy since the battle with Kuvira, completely obsessed with the drama of the day and constantly phoning Air Temple Island to try and arrange an interview with the Avatar. She was suddenly very glad she lived on an island.

Blue eyes stared down at the plain wooden casket as it was lowered down into the ground beside the plot where Hiroshi's wife was buried. There had been no frills or decadence with the ceremony, it was a stripped back affair, completely void of any of the elegance the Sato family had been used to. _I guess it would have seemed in bad taste, to spend loads of money on this funeral when so much has still to be spent on fixing the city._ It had been his daughters choice.

Korra kept a firm but comforting grip on Asami's arm as the coffin was covered in earth. She looked up briefly, analyzing the other girls expression. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking as the engineer stared blankly into the pit, barely blinking at all. The Avatar wondered how often the black-haired woman had been to this cemetery before, visiting her long gone mother, how much she would come here in the future. The water-tribe girl vowed to be there every time as she squeezed Asami's arm a little bit more tightly, reminding her friend that she was here for her, whatever she needed.

The engineer looked up from the hole in the ground and smiled at Korra wearily but sincerely. _She must be tired after all this._ The Avatar found herself surprised at the older woman's strength. She already knew how strong Asami was, had known for years but today the Future Industries CEO had surpassed herself. _I haven't seen a single tear in her eyes._. The water-tribe girl wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing. The engineer must have been holding in a lot emotions for appearances sake. That would never end well.

Korra smiled back, cautious of not looking too happy at such a somber affair but enough that hopefully raised the other persons spirits somewhat. The pair turned away from the grave, followed by the rest of the funeral procession who made polite remarks to the engineer, offering their deepest sympathies. _Does that make you feel any better?_ The Avatar seriously doubted it.

Eventually they stood at the line of vehicles that had been used to transport the group. Korra could see Lin's police cruiser, which she and Tenzin had used to get here. A sky bison or Naga seemed somewhat inappropriate. Beside that was several blacked out Sato mobiles belonging to the President and his staff who practically threw themselves back in their cars, desperate to get away from the depressing funeral affair and back to some more depressing government affairs. _Idiots._

Asami's water-tribe blue sato-mobile sat a few meters away, polished to within an inch of it's life. _She must have been trying to distract herself._ Korra had been meaning to ask why the other girl had changed the color of her motor so dramatically. Black and red were just Asami's colors, everything she owned fitted into that scheme. The Avatar found herself staring back up towards the sky as the other girl stopped at her car, turning to bow to Tenzin and Chief Beifong before pulling out her keys. The heavy clouds that had been swarming above them broke open suddenly, as rain began to pour down. Asami cursed quietly as she fiddled with metal, hands beginning to shake.

Korra turned briefly to Tenzin and Lin, giving them a quick nod. They understood immediately, nodding back before edging quietly away to the police cruiser and driving off in the opposite direction, eventually turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

The Avatar held her hand up in the air as she moved towards Asami, bending the droplets of water above them to create a make shift umbrella. The last thing Korra wanted was for her friend to catch hypothermia. The engineer turned to face her, tears barely visible at the edge of her bright green eyes.

"Thank you," she whimpered as she continued to wrestle with her keys. Korra moved towards her, grabbing a shaking arm, Asami looked up at her somewhat confused.

"Let me get this," Korra said softly as she took the keys gently from the taller woman's trembling hand. "Don't look so terrified. I'm not going to drive it. I was just going to open the door," she assured as the lock clicked.

"Hah, you really think I would let you drive my baby after the amount of cars you've totaled Avatar?" Asami joked, taking the key from the other girl's hand, jolting slightly as she felt a pulse of electricity at the contact. _At least I can still make her laugh, even like this._

"Of course not. I've not got a death wish," Korra smiled, maintaining the blanket of water over them. Then the water-tribe girl grimaced slightly at her poor choice of words. _That was so the wrong thing to say today._

"Korra you don't need to act all overly sensitive and tactful around me. I much prefer you all smiles and occasional rants," Asami said warmly, curiously examining the droplets of water that fell above but never hit her head.

"I just don't want to upset you," Korra replied quietly.

"You never could" Asami stated resolutely before looking over the Avatar's shoulder, brows narrowing in confusion. "Where is your ride back to Air Temple Island?"

"Probably quite near air temple island by now. It's fine. I'll air bend back or something" Korra shrugged before placing a hand on Asami's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "I just wanted to check you were okay first before I went off."

"I'm fine...just fine," Asami replied half-heartily.

"No. You're not. You haven't been since the battle. I know you're bottling up your feelings and I know how much that hurts." A wave of emotions seemed to flash in front of Asami's eyes at that sentence.

"I'm here for you, okay? To talk or whatever. I can even listen," the Avatar smiled, before pulling the car door open and beckoning for the engineer to go inside, the black-haired girl did as she was told slowly climbing into the drivers seat with grace and poise.

"Drive carefully" Korra warned before turning in the direction of the Air Temple, suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, pulling her back to the parked vehicle.

"Korra. I hope I'm not imposing but-," Asami fretted, looking up at the Avatar with an unexpected weight and emotion.

"Never," she interrupted, gripping the engineers hand back. "Whatever you need, like I said."

"I just don't want to go back to my office alone right now. It's too quiet there. Normally I love the silence, but just now it drives me a little insane."

Korra nodded understandingly. "I'll come back with you, if that's what you want. I can moan about Raiko to fill the void, or you can talk about whatever you want. It's up to you."

Asami smiled, reaching across to open the passenger door.

******************************************************************************************

The Avatar slumped on a sofa in Asami's living room. It was much more compact and cozy than the one at the Sato mansion. The walls were quite bland too, with a few engineering posters dotted here and there. _I guess she's just not that into decorating._ Korra found herself staring at the family portrait of the Sato's hung on the wall blankly. They all looked so happy back then, before ideology, death and bitterness had torn them apart. Suddenly she remembered the object in her pocket again, fretting that she may have damaged the content inside. 

Korra pulled the pair of glasses out delicately. They were still in tact. The water-tribe woman returned them to their hiding place slowly before turning to face the kitchen door as light footsteps approached. Asami appeared at the door frame moments later with a tea tray rattling quietly in her grip, looking more and more on edge by the second. She placed the hot drinks down as carefully as her hands would allow, a little liquid spilling onto the pine table. Korra water bended it away before the other girl even noticed, smiling innocently as she took a sip from the tea. _Damn that's burny._

"Thanks for the tea," Korra said, waiting anxiously for a response. She got none.

The engineer looked on the brink of collapse as she moved. The Avatar raised her hands, guiding Asami to flop down beside her. Korra sensed the other girl's emotions going hay-wire, her entire body starting to shake.

Almost as soon as the green-eyed woman had sat down she burst into tears. She continued sobbing uncontrollably, a reservoir of emotions built up over days suddenly pouring out all at once. The engineer bent her head against her knees, hiding her face. Korra maintained a firm grip on Asami's shoulder but decided to remain silent. Anything she said now would be totally pointless and probably go unheard. The older woman had to do this, needed to let out all of her grief and emotions more desperately than she herself probably realized. 

Instead the brown-haired girl moved the engineer's head gently onto her own lap and cradled her their comfortingly, feeling hot tears soak her clothes and not caring one bit. Asami had endured all of this with her in the past and had stuck by her through the regular night terrors, the terrible detachment the water-tribe girl had felt and the darkness that surrounded her, the emptiness. It was time to return the favor.

Korra's heart ached for her friends deep felt pain. Her chest burned. She wasn't aware of another person in her life whose emotional anguish could cause such a raw and intense pain in her own spirit. How far the two's relationship had come over the four years they had known each other.

***********************************************************************************************************

Asami had finally stopped sobbing, now sitting up and sipping on cold tea. Even with makeup running she still managed to look ridiculously beautiful. _How is that even humanely possible?_

"Sorry about the cold tea," Asami joked quietly. Korra shook her head viciously, feeling a burning in her neck from the extreme effort.

"It's absolutely fine. I'm kind of used to the cold," she assured, taking a huge gulp from her mug and nearly choking. The tea tasted awful cold. Who would have thought temperature could have made such a difference to flavor?

"I suppose so," Asami responded slowly, staring into her cup and then shifting her sight towards her friend. "Thank you for coming here, for all of today. I couldn't have done any of it without you." Korra was slightly taken aback by that, there was still so much hidden depth to her words. _Am I reading all of these signals right? Or am I just being a really bad friend with all of these thoughts?_

"I told you. Anytime. I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for what you and your dad did, none of us would," she replied firmly, taking another swig from her tea, and gagging slightly when she remembered how awful it was. Quickly, Korra covered her mouth so as not to appear rude. Asami nodded gratefully.

"It's nice to hear you say that. I know that my father and I didn't see eye to eye," _now that an understatement_ ,"but he did care about the city and proved it in the end." _He saved you. It doesn't matter what history there was between me and him. He did the right thing eventually._ That reminded her-

Korra rifled around in her pocket again. Asami seemed to be the most emotionally stable she had been in days, now would be the best time to give her this. The Avatar felt her hands come into contact with thin metal wire as the engineer watched on curiously.

Truthfully, there hadn't been much of Hiroshi left to bury today. Kuvira's mech crushing the hummingbird had seen to that. Asami knew that all too well, still she didn't seem to dwell on it, hadn't been even remotely bitter about the whole thing.

Korra had made a special request from Chief Beifong, who had been in charge of the initial clean up of the city, that included removing the destroyed Hummingbirds from the streets. She had asked the fierce older woman to give her any of Hiroshi's possessions that were found. It had seemed unlikely that the police force would find anything but against all the odds a small package had arrived from the Chief on Air Temple Island a day or so later. It contained the former Equalist's glasses, slightly bent and out of shape. The Avatar had repaired them the best she could using metal bending, hoping to give Asami something to always remember her father by. An item that wasn't tainted by Equalist gloves or Amon, a part of the old Hiroshi. The one his daughter would hopefully most fondly recall.

Korra held the gold pair of glasses out in front of her, offering them to her friend who looked completely astonished.

"My father's glasses...where did you...Korra I don't know what to say."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Asami found herself completely lost for words as she stared down at the delicate glasses in Korra's hands. The last piece of her father, somehow in tact. She reached out slowly, feeling chills run up her arm as pale fingers made contact with the metal. The engineer examined them more carefully, still trying to comprehend how these tiny things had came out of the fighting unscathed. _These have been metal bent...Korra must have tried to fix them for me._

The CEO held the glasses for a few seconds longer before placing them back on the coffee table gently. This felt much more like a proper farewell than the funeral. _Goodbye dad. I love you._

Asami reached a hand to cup Korra's warm cheek and smiled gratefully. Just when she thought she couldn't love the Avatar anymore than she already did. _I can't believe she did this._ Korra grinned back, looking somewhat relieved that the engineer hadn't burst into tears again at the sight of the spectacles. She pulled the younger girl into a deep embrace trying to show all of her appreciation and thanks through this contact, vowing to never shut her best friend out again.

Asami never wanted to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was a feel fest. I hope you liked it and that I managed to capture Korra's character well enough. God I love those two far too much. They make me far too happy.


	4. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami helps Korra get dressed for Varrick's wedding. They discuss past traumas and adventures. After the ceremony the two ladies have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter people. But my god it's the feeliest for me ahahah. Prepare yourself. And thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, keep them coming and never be afraid to ask questions and the like, I love hearing from you guys.

"Hey Asami, does this look good?,"

 _Yes, of course it does. You look good all the time, whether you're spruced up for an official event or covered in grit and cuts whilst battling some street thugs._ The engineer quickly reminded herself to keep those sort of thoughts filed away deep in the recesses of her mind as she fiddled with the bun in Korra's hair. There was an awful lot of things starting to pile up in that brain of hers, it was getting harder to organize it all in its respective departments. It was bound to overflow at some point.

The result? Asami would end up vocalizing something externally she have been resolving to store internally for the time being.

_Future Industries inventory check-list, Korra, city planning with President Raiko, wedding gift for Varrick and Zhu-li, Korra, possible shock-glove upgrades, rebuilding the Future industries main warehouse, oh and Korra._

"Raava to Asami? Are you in there?," the Avatar waved frantically, jumping on the spot in frustration. _The master of all four elements is a child._

The engineer studied her friends outfit carefully. The blue water tribe dress looked great, perfect. Although she couldn't imagine Korra would be able to do much fighting in that, not that she would be tonight.

"You look..." _How to phrase this without coming on too strongly? Perfect? No. That would be too much, oh the ego boost she would get from that. She'd never shut up. You look..._ "Snazzy."

Great. That was a good one. Crimson poured across the Avatar's face as she shifted awkwardly on her boots. Asami had managed to make her blush even more strongly than she had in the restaurant waiting room a few weeks ago.

"Snazzy...hah. This must look pretty great then. If the Fashion Queen of Republic City thinks my outfit looks 'snazzy'," Korra beamed as she stared at herself in the mirror, tugging at her fringe. _It's not the outfit that looks great. It's you, dork._

Eventually Korra shifted over to her bedroom window, the sounds of the wedding ceremony being prepared echoing quietly in the breeze. The water-tribe girl became unusually quiet as she stared out at the spirit portal. The young engineer tried to engage with her using her 'famous' Sato wit.

"I'd rather not be the Fashion Queen of Republic City, thanks. I much prefer CEO of Future Industries. Besides, the city looks a little messy at the moment. It wouldn't reflect well on my pristine image," she mused, green eyes gazing towards the figure at the window. Korra didn't even appear to have heard her. _I wonder what's wrong?_

Asami shifted off of the bed slowly. "Korra, is everything alright?"

The young Avatar turned quickly to face her, rubbing slightly moist eyes with her hands and grinning widely.

"I'm just so happy now. The view from here, it's so nice" she smiled, beckoning the engineer to join her at the window sill. The black-haired woman complied immediately, striding over in her flowing red dress.

The yellow light of the portal looked absolutely beautiful from here. Korra had converted death and destruction into new life and hope. The city had been changed forever.

The Avatar guided Asami's sight to the beam as she spoke. "Three years ago I had a very different view from here. All I saw was darkness, even on the brightest of days. I didn't know if I would ever be myself again. The lights from the city beamed every night, as though nothing had ever changed. People got on with their lives and I was stuck here. A half-baked Avatar who was doing nothing to help anybody."

"None of that was your fault" Asami assured, trying to read Korra's expression.

"I know that now. But back then I didn't, I thought I was done. In the Spirit World Uncle Iroh once told me that 'if you looked for the light you would often find it, but if you looked for the darkness that would be all you would ever see'. That's what I saw. What I was surrounded by whether I was awake or asleep." _The terrible night terrors. I let her down, I should have done more to help._

"Now the city has that light, the light from the spirit portal. So that even when people there feel at their lowest point they will always have some hope. A reminder that things will get better."

She turned to face Asami, eyes heavy with emotion. "I know that you think you didn't help me back then because I was so unresponsive, so distant. That I never got any better in the time you were with me." The engineer nodded slowly, about to respond when she was sharply interrupted.

"But you couldn't _be_ anymore wrong. You were _my_ spirit portal, Asami. My light in the darkness."

The engineer struggled to hold back a stream of tears at that moment, she'd only just finished applying her make-up. The filing system of her mind was in complete disarray, practically having a meltdown as she searched for some words. Any words. _Say anything! Anything will do!_

Thankfully Korra broke the silence with her warm laughter. "You look like you've seen a ghost. That's it. I'm never going to try my hand at poetry _ever_ again."

Asami shook herself, trying to get the cogs of her mind turning again. _Say something witty now Sato._ Unfortunately the wit folder had been completed overwhelmed by the intense feelings for Korra folder. In fact the whole area had been consumed by that particular section in the last few seconds. Nothing intelligible was coming to mind. What had she bought as a wedding gift for Varrick and Zhu-li again? She had no idea.

"Korra...I...eh, eh. I don't know what to say," she rambled. She really didn't. The engineer couldn't recall ever been so lost for words, her cheeks were burning. Asami face must have been bright red, that would definitely not go unnoticed. The Avatar raised an eyebrow suspiciously, creasing her lips slightly.

She placed a strong hand on Asami's shoulder, guiding her slowly towards the door. "I think it's time we head to our seats anyway. This is a spectacle I don't want to miss. Bolin's suppose to be officiating it all. I can't wait!" Korra cheered, dragging her still somewhat stunned friend out into the hallway.

"That should certainly be interesting. I wonder if he will quote any of his mover lines," Asami laughed. At least she sounded slightly more human now.

"Your dress looks nice by the way," Korra called as she lightly jogged down the hallway, desperate to get outside and join the wedding crowd. Asami followed behind somewhat slower in fear of tripping on her long red gown.

***************************************************************************************************************

Korra strode down the isle as she searched for her seat, looking up at the spirit portal glowing in the distant horizon. All of the chairs were carefully labelled, the names of Republic City's best and brightest had been invited to this ceremony. It was to be a celebration of their victory over Kuvira as well as a union between Varrick and Zhu-li, a welcome reprieve after weeks of chaos. Tonight was going to be perfect.

Mako walked towards them from the other end of the isle, his arm still bandaged up from the severe injury he had received in the battle. The sight of it made Korra feel instantly guilty. She couldn't believe he had done something so reckless on her behalf. _He would have died if Bolin hadn't saved him._

"Hello ladies, your both looking lovely this evening," Mako greeted, in his usual, awkward, Mako way. He still seemed somewhat uncomfortable whenever she and the engineer were together.

"Please tell me you're not going to salute now?" Asami teased playfully.

"I'm afraid not, my saluting arm is not functioning as it should at the moment, Miss Sato," the young detective replied wittily, pointing to his injured arm. Asami's brows narrowed in embarrassment at that as the pair followed him down the isle.

As they walked, several of the guests bowed their heads at Korra respectively. She nodded back despite not having a clue who most of them were. Should she know them? Did that make her a bad Avatar?

Asami interrupted her thoughts. "See, I told you not everyone hates the spirit portal," she assured. _Maybe not. But the fact it looks so pretty at night has probably swayed their views slightly._ They still blamed her for the rest of the city's many problems. They had no one else to point the finger at. She was the perfect target.

"I suppose so," Korra replied meekly as they finally reached their row, close to the front of the ceremony. At least they would have a good view of proceedings. Mako moved ahead of them, touching something on the back of the chairs. The other two woman followed quickly behind him. The young man placed a hand on Asami's shoulder as she tried to move past him.

"Your seat is beside Korra," he smiled, lowering himself gently down onto a hard-backed seat. The engineer eyed him suspiciously before sitting on her own chair. Korra watched her friends interaction amused and somewhat confused at whatever was going on between them as she moved towards her own seat. Briefly she looked towards Mako as he shoved something hastily beneath his chair then looked directly at the main staging area.

Bolin was stood on a podium, flicking through his speech notes anxiously. He looked so nervous. The Avatar reminded herself to congratulate him after the ceremony was over. Maybe they would even get a chance to dance. Korra wasn't actually sure if she knew how to dance. The last occasion she had attended where there had been any opportunity for such things was four years ago when Councilmen Tarrlok had held a gala in her honor. _My honor? I'm starting to sound like Zuko..._

The water-tribe girl chuckled to herself as she remember the drama of that night. It was the first time she had ever met Asami and it certainly had not been a good introduction as the girl had strode towards her, arm looped firmly around Mako. The engineer had been nothing but polite and poised when she had spoke to her. It had put Korra in a foul mood for the rest of the night.

The Avatar felt a pang of jealous in her chest at the thought of Mako and Asami together, as a couple. The naive 17 year old she had been back then was so envious and bitter, infuriated that the engineer had stolen her crush. Now, when she replayed the evening in her mind it wasn't the black-haired woman that made her jealous, it was Mako.

Korra looked up warmly at Asami who was currently staring wistfully at the spirit portal in the distance. How things had changed since then. They had become best friends over the time they had known each other. Her feelings had went above friendship right now, well beyond it. _She's so insanely pretty. I should tell her that. I wonder what she would say?_

The engineer turned to face her, her attention on the spirit portal had completely vanished as all of her focus targeted Korra. Asami's green eyed stare made the Avatar feel hot under the collar.

"Are you alright? You're awfully quiet," Asami inquired in concern.

"I'm fine. Great actually," Korra smiled, leaning back in her chair.

*********************************************************************************

"Wanna sit with me for a minute? I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet," Korra kindly asked as she leaned casually against a wooden pillar, the spirit portal radiating in the distance. Asami smiled happily and strode forward, taking a seat beside her friend. _Of course I want to sit with you._

The engineer still felt extremely guilty at having told such a whopping lie to Master Tenzin in order to get the Avatar alone to talk. She wondered if Korra had noticed it, if she had the water-tribe girl certainly didn't seem to show it as she smiled warmly at her friend. 

The two sat silently for a few seconds, taking in the majestic beauty of the view across the water and the sound of swing music off in the distance. Korra leaned forward slightly as she turned to face the engineer. Her serious expression made the CEO slightly worried. _What is she going to say?_

"I don't think I ever really apologized," she began, staring out into the water ahead. _What has she got to be sorry for?_

"For what?" Asami asked in confusion, racking her brains on what it could possibly be.

"For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner," Korra stated sincerely. _That? That's what's she sorry about?_ A pang of guilt filled the engineer's stomach. _I should never have snapped at her back in the restaurant._

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just so happy you're here now," Asami smiled, feeling her emotions beginning to build uncontrollably as she recalled her despair searching desperately for Korra in a haze of purple light, terrified that she had lost her forever to the spirit canon. Her father's loving gaze also came to mind, the way he had looked at her when she was toddler, the same way he gazed at her in the precious moments before they had climbed into the hummingbird suits.

Asami felt her eyes begin to well up. "I don't think I could have handled losing _you_ and my father on the same day," she choked as a single tear fell down her face. 

"I'm _so_ sorry for what happened," Korra said profusely. _It's not your fault. It was his choice. There was nothing you could have done, nothing any of us could have done._

Suddenly the Avatar's muscular arms where around her, gripping her tightly. It made Asami feel much better. She wanted to be able to hug Korra all the time. Just like this.

The engineer lay her head on the younger girl's shoulder for several seconds, enjoying the bliss. "Thank you. I'm just glad I was able to forgive him."

They both released their grip on each other at the same moment, staring into one another eyes intently.

"So, what now? Back to the dance floor?" Korra suggested. _No. I want you all to myself for once. To talk, about anything._ Could the Avatar even dance? She wasn't sure.

"I'm kind of all danced out. Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation," Asami admitted, hoping, praying that Korra would catch the hidden meaning. It was right there in front of her, all she had to do was take it. Finally the engineer would find out the truth, if this love was unrequited as she had believed for so long or whether the Avatar felt the same way. She held her breath.

Korra practically beamed at her, having taken very little time to make a decision. "Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want!" she replied enthusiastically, nearly leaping off of the steps.

Asami couldn't quite process it, trying desperately to stop her jaw from dropping. "Really?"

 _Just the two of us?_ The engineer thought excitedly. _I can't believe it, all this time I thought...where should we go?_ The location was staring her in the face.

"Okay...I've always wanted to see the spirit world," Asami grinned, taking in Korra at this very moment, filing into her memory banks for eternity.

The moment everything was about to change, everything she had dreamed of about to come true despite all the obstacles and the heartache. They had finally gotten to this point. The Avatar was beautiful, more beautiful than she had ever seen her. Korra was sure of herself again. The confidence of the 17 year old water-tribe girl that she had met all those years ago had returned, it radiated from her, making her face glow in the moonlight. All of that was complimented now with a new found maturity gained through experience and hardship. She was balanced.

"Sounds perfect," Korra said softly as the two turned towards the spirit portal across the sea, to a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that was painful to write. Doesn't help that it's 2am and I'm dead. God Korrasami just means so much to me, and that scene at the wedding. It just...I tried to put it into this fic. All of those damn feelings. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. And there is more to come. Now I'm gonna go and cry because even I know that was feely as shit.
> 
> You Gotta Deal With It Folks.  
> http://ravensbomb100.tumblr.com/ (for accompanying art and other magical korrasami stuff)


	5. Pretty Little Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami pack for the Spirit World and head out to the portal. Asami contemplates 'going for it' or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. I'm surprised I managed to get this out tbh, this week has been insane with all of my university deadlines and exams happening, so the next chapter may take slightly longer to come out. Please take the time to review and such things, and thanks for all of the feedback so far. I read everything and it's all very inspiring. Actually, someone did a bit of fan art for the fic on tumblr . /1e801ef6360469e712147d758a5c8b16/tumblr_no22unlKFL1qgdr3mo1_

"How long does it take to pack?" Korra whined as she paced around Asami's bedroom, boots thudding against the floor. Only a small green backpack was slung loosely across her dark shoulders.

The Avatar was clearly used to travelling light, or maybe the Spirit World provided everything that she would need. She was of course most at home in that domain. The water-tribe girl hadn't really explained much of what would greet them at their vacation destination. The engineer guessed she wanted to keep most of it a surprise, although honestly she wish she knew a little more. Then Asami would at least have some inclination of what to pack. And feel slightly less nervous about the whole thing.

Although those butterflies fluttering in the CEO's stomach were caused more by her anxiety of where she now stood with Korra rather than the possible dangers of the Spirit World. The Avatar hadn't really said anything of substance since they had sneaked away from the wedding ceremony, giggling like excited teenagers. _Does she understand whats going on with us?_ There had certainly been fleeting glances in the night between the two women. Asami had spotted Korra staring at her longingly via a mirror when her back was turned as she packed.

Surely she wasn't imagining all of this. The Avatar was a little dorky, but she certainly wasn't stupid. The engineer had been sending so many signals, some delivered more smoothly than others. Korra had to be aware of her feelings, had to be. The question was did she feel the same way? _She was the one who suggested a vacation for just the two of us. What else could that possibly mean? Maybe you should ask..._

"If you told me more about the Spirit World, I might know what to pack," Asami moaned as she rifled through her excessive wardrobe. She never even wore most of this stuff.

"Alright Miss prepared, what do you want to know?," Korra mocked as she planted herself on the floor, folding her arms, clearly desperate to leave for the portal right away. Maybe they should have prepared more.

Could Asami really leave leave Republic City in ruins? She should at least leave a note, appoint one of her production managers to handle the initial negotiations of rebuilding with the President. Who else did Raiko have that could possibly undertake the mammoth task other than Future Industries? She quickly scribbled onto a near by piece of paper.

"What's the weather like there?" Asami inquired as she folded random clothing items into a large backpack. Korra looked someone dumbfounded by that question.

She began waving her arms as though giving a lecture, "Well...it's kinda variable. It can be sunny, rainy, hot, cold. Any weather condition imaginable really." Then she smiled, reassuring herself that had been a good explanation. Asami raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Right. So I should just bring everything I own as well as a sleeping bag?" she joked. "And what about a tent?"

Korra grinned wildly at that. "Bring whatever you want. I've got the tent covered. Although I have a feeling that the Spirit World is going to be clear blue skies at this time of year." _Now I have even more questions. Why is she acting so shifty?_

"I thought time didn't effect the Spirit World?"

The Avatar nodded slowly, pointing her finger at Asami. "No it doesn't, not really. I was just...testing you," _sure you were,_ "You're sharp Sato. That engineering brain of yours is always on point, isn't it?"

 _Try not to look too smug now._ Asami couldn't help it, any time she was complimented about her intelligence always struck a chord, filled her with pride. Most people judged her by her appearance only, presumed that she was all looks and no brains.

Asami didn't hate those kind of compliments, but she much preferred people who regarded her intellect before her beauty. She was much more that just a pretty face, only frequenting with people who recognized that fact, like the members of Team Avatar and its - her - extended family.

"My brain isn't exactly working the way I want it to at the moment," Asami responded quietly as she closed over her large backpack. _Wait did I just say that or think it?!_

"Oh man, how stupid of me!" Korra panicked, slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I shouldn't have said that, of course you wouldn't be yourself after everything that's happened." The Avatar stared down at her feet, embarrassed at her lack of sensitivity and tack. Neither of those things were really her strong points. _She's talking about my dad...that's not what I was meaning..._

Asami placed a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder, forcing her friend to look upwards. The Avatar proceeded to continue hitting her head in irritation.

"Korra, it's not my dad that's making my brain a little hazy," she stated firmly, grabbing the other woman's hand in mid swing and entwining their fingers slowly.

"Is it something you had to drink at the wedding? Maybe you should take a break."

Asami dipped her head towards their connected hands. _You could go for it now...what could possibly go wrong? - Everything._

A flash of recognition shot across the Avatar's pale blue, now glimmering eyes, a light dusting of red surfaced on her face.

"Oh..." she choked. _Oh! That's it?! Just oh...what information can I possibly take from that?_

Asami still found herself smiling despite her frustration at Korra's lack of clarity, or perhaps total incomprehension at the strength of the engineer's feelings. _To be fair, I haven't exactly said anything to her about that, yet. I really don't want to scare her off._

At least the Avatar hadn't shied away from the hand holding entirely, she had returned the grip at the very least, and she didn't appear to be very scared either. Korra just wasn't expressing herself the way Asami so desperately wanted her to.

Suddenly the water-tribe girl rose from where she had been sitting and slowly released their grip as she strode towards the door, turning to smile at it's frame reassuringly.

"Time to go?" _About time_.

Although part of Asami wondered if she was still incredibly unprepared for the Spirit World as she passed Korra, returning the grin. Unprepared for everything that was potentially about to happen. Maybe she should have packed some more food, she could end up being allergic to whatever was on offer at the other side of the portal. That would be terrible.

Three years should have been an optimum amount of time to plan, but she hadn't. Asami had spent them brooding and diving deep into her business empire, blocking everything and everyone else out. Only Korra's letter had helped her to break out of her emotional rut, inspired her to go and make the city the best it possibility could be for when the Avatar returned. A place that would accommodate and celebrate Korra's achievements rather than treat them with scorn.

That was exactly what she had done. Republic City was now a spiritual landmark, with spirits and humans living somewhat more harmoniously than they had before. Asami had the vines a benefit to the city's economy and infrastructure rather than the hindrance so many narrow minded people had viewed it as. She was continuing Korra's work in her absence, her legacy, with the new park a permanent symbol of all the Avatar had done even if Korra had never returned from the Southern Water Tribe.

Asami tossed her heavy backpack over her shoulder, nearly falling over at the sudden force that hit her. That had been a stupid thing to do. Whenever she was with the Korra it was like an emotional storm, ready to sweep her off her feet. The engineer never knew what to do next, everything was out of gut instinct. Her mind was a torrent of feelings. _Maybe she's a blood bender after all..._

"I thought you'd never ask," Asami replied as she closed the bedroom door firmly behind her, the yellow light of the spirit portal pouring onto the hall floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of the Spirit Wilds flattened instantly increased Asami's nerves and anxiety as she approached the yellow light just ahead. The location where she had experienced the most despair and the greatest happiness over a short period. The devastation and chaos still managed to be beautiful despite the mixed emotions the sight inspired. Spirits floated above the pair in every direction, streaming from the portal. They certainly helped to make the disaster zone much less formidable and grave.

Asami's backpack felt heavier and heavier as she stepped carefully over vines. If she fell over now, she would never be able to lift herself back up. Maybe the engineer shouldn't have packed quite so much things. Better safe than sorry she quickly assured. It would be a nightmare to have to come back through the portal again just because they needed something.

Korra strode quietly but confidently beside her. The Avatar had once again been relatively silent on the journey to the portal as they had walked under the stars, it was the brightest either could recall having seeing the sky over Republic City, almost alive with light.

Ironically that beauty had only been possible because of the utter destruction of the city's infrastructure at the hands of Kuvira. Power supplies were still limited and so only major road networks were lit up at night. The result had been a total lack of light pollution and a chance to see the stars glow as brightly as they did in the North and the South. Asami was sure Korra was quite used to the sight having grown up with it, but she certainly wasn't, part of her wished the sky could always look like this instead of the orange haze it normally was.

The Avatar moved slightly closer so that now there was barely any space between them. However she still didn't say anything, her eyes seemed to be racing. Deeply considering something. Korra had been in the same deep thinking state ever since they had left the wedding. Maybe the water-tribe girl was now able to meditate whilst walking. That would definitely impress her mentor Tenzin. Asami briefly pondered if any of the Air Nomads of old had been capable of such things. To walk but be completely absent from their bodies. That would definitely come in handy.

It wasn't unreasonable to think that they could. After all Zaheer had learned how to fly a short time after becoming an air bender, a skill that had been lost for so long that it had eroded into a myth, a story, something in the realms of fantasy.

The thought of the Red Lotus leader caused bile to rise in Asami's throat. She had never been a bitter or hateful person, unlike her father, could never bring herself to hate benders even though they had killed her mother before her eyes. Nor could she have ever hated Mako or Korra for how they had together hurt her feelings. Hate was simply not in her nature, it wasn't a part of any of the people she surrounded herself with.

Zaheer, however, was someone she could never forgive. She never would. The pain that he had put Korra through had been so immense and traumatic, with daily night terrors attached. Was Korra even 100% better now? Her health was something the Avatar hadn't really spoken much about.

For someone to inflict such agony on a human being who was fundamentally trying to do good for the world, was willing to lay down her life for it. The notion that someone would willing put such a person, the person she loved, through such horror was inconceivable. Infuriating.

Asami looked up to the Spirit Portal ahead, feeling her anxiety begin to grow. She had no idea what it would be feel like to pass through to another realm. Did it hurt? She doubted it. And what would be on the other side? What if was something entirely different from what the engineer had anticipated? Something that Korra hadn't even planned for.

Asami felt herself begin to panic, the urge to turn away from the portal building with every step. She stopped briefly, staring up at the yellow light as it beamed up into the sky.

Did it ever end? Or did it reach up into the sky and never stop? What if the portal closed whilst they were on the other side? Then they would never be able to return to the city, her business would collapse. The city would collapse without her input in rebuilding. President Raiko had no clue what he was doing. The world would be thrown into chaos again without the Avatar to maintain balance.

 _You need to calm down_ , Asami told herself as she tried to grab a breath. The engineer was over thinking things again. This was so not like her, not at all. The CEO always maintained a level head in even the most intense business meetings and negotiations.

This was the Korra effect.

Asami spotted bright blue eyes turn to look at her out of the corner of her own. The engineer turned to face her in trepidation. A warmth spread across Korra's face, urging her friend to carry on with all of her heart, as though she had read the engineer's panicked thoughts. The gaze had an instant effect as the green eyed girl felt her blood pressure lower considerably, thoughts no longer consumed with nightmares and what ifs. Instead she thought of what was going to be, had to be.

The engineer's heart still pounded rapidly, so loud that she was sure that it was audible to every spirit in the vicinity. It was, however, now pumping for entirely different reasons as a brown hand stretched out towards her, beckoning her to grasp it. _I love you so much._

Asami turned to smile at Korra, who stared at her with an affection that was nearly enough to overwhelm the engineer entirely. No one had ever looked at her like that. The Avatar's eyes were alive with an emotional depth that the older women hadn't realized the water-tribe girl was capable of.

She entwined her hand with Korra's, a spark of electricity shooting up her arm at the moment of contact. It was a strange sensation that made her grip the dark hand even more tightly than before, a wonderful feeling as the pair began to stride towards the yellow light meters ahead.

Quickly the portal became an irrelevance as the engineer found herself forgetting about her anxiety of the Spirit World and what lay ahead. All of Asami's attention was focused on the girl across from her as they walked, never breaking eye contact. The CEO's thoughts were a complete haze as her mind was consumed with those bright blue eyes. _Is this really happening?_

They were directly below the portal now as yellow light covered every inch of them. The pair turned to stand in front of each other directly, linking the other hand unconsciously and staring. Staring for an immeasurable amount of time as the world seemed to freeze. Four years of waiting had finally led to this moment.

The Avatar's eyes were filled with a desire and love that Asami had never seen in Korra. How had she never noticed this before? Now was the time. The perfect time. _Go for it._ The engineer was about to launch herself when-

Suddenly Korra's face was right in front of her, foreheads grazing and eyes firmly closed as their lips connected gently. The water-tribe girls muscular arms wrapped their way around the engineers back, pulling their bodies tightly together. Asami found herself so stunned by the act that she took several moments to do anything of merit as they continued to kiss slowly.

Eventually she responded, finding her hands running through Korra's soft, short hair as she quickly became caught up in the heat of the moment, kissing back with an intensity and passion that was finally being unleashed after all these years. To her surprise the Avatar returned the kiss with just as much relish and desire as she pushed forward, causing the pair to spin in place with her force. _How long as she been holding this in?_

Korra's hands were in Asami's own long black hair now as the engineer ran her hands down the younger woman's toned back. Why hadn't they done this ages ago? It seemed so ridiculous that they had waited this long. The engineer was sure she would want to be doing this all the time from here on out, the feeling was indescribable. Absolute bliss.

Eventually after a minute or so the pair broke apart at the same moment reluctantly. A lack of oxygen the only reason either had stopped. There hands remained intertwined as a new light surrounded them.

Korra beamed at her, she had never looked so happy.

"That was..." she began, seemingly lost for words and air.

"Perfect," Asami finished. The Avatar grinned widely at that as the engineer turned to take in their new surroundings. Bright green grass stretched out as far as the eye could see and snow covered mountains rose in the distance. The sky above was flowing with color and light, a veritable rainbow somehow even more beautiful than the skyline back in Republic City.

The engineer had been certain that the Spirit world would be picturesque, but even she couldn't have imagined this. It was incredible. Asami turned briefly back to the Spirit portal, part of her wanted to go and stand beneath it again. The first time had been so nice.

Suddenly a firm grip on her hand pulled her away as she found herself running behind Korra who was springing like a new born lamb. It was impossible not to be caught up in the Avatar's enthusiasm as Asami found herself grinning like a deranged person as she sprinted through foliage, trying not to fall flat on her face. _No, not a deranged person. A love-sick person. So, so, so in love._

"Come on! I've got so many amazing things to show you!" Korra shrieked excitedly.

_I'm sure you do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeh. Finally, what we all wanted to happen but sadly never got to see. I was really unsure of who would initiate the kiss, but in the end I decided to plump for wee Korra. Yup. Sue me.


	6. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit World is more beautiful that Asami could have imagined, being able to relax and spend so much time in Korra's company is incredible, but something seems to be eating away at her new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahah fluff and angst. A winning combo. I hope people enjoy this one, I can't believe I only intended this to be two chapters, it's getting out of hand. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I really enjoy reading them and feel free to ask whatever questions you want. Love to hear from yah.

Would she ever get to used to this feeling? Being able to hold Korra's hand whenever she wanted, which happened to be all of the time. Even when they had to let go briefly scaling particularly difficult terrain in the Spirit World it never took very long for Asami to resume the contact. The Avatar seemed to relish the sensation as well, often extending out her dark hand before the engineer had gotten a chance to lunge at it. She had years of hand holding to make up for, among other things that would hopefully be remedied in the near future.

"So where to today?" she inquired, unable to contain the child like excitement that the Spirit World inspired in the 22 year old woman. They had seen such incredibly things so far, ancient Spirits that had long been lost to myth and legend. Korra had complained that she would have known who the spirits were if she was still connected to her past lives. Personally Asami liked their origins to remain a mystery. The Spirit World was a place that was never meant to be entirely understood, that was part of it's charm. The Avatar was a little bit like that as well, a conundrum and difficult to understand. _I think I may be one of the only people to have figured her out...at least I think I have._

"I know I said anywhere you want, but I think today I'd like to choose," Korra replied, looking somewhat shifty. _What's she got planned?_

"Oh?" Asami asked, feeling a little confused and apprehensive. Not all of the Spirit World was this bright and colorful, she was sure there were darker, more sinister places as well, such as the fog of lost souls. _How many people are trapped in there anyway? Do they really all deserve to be there?_

"Yeh. No offense, but I don't think I could stand another 24-hour Pai-Sho sensation with Iroh. Neither of you were ever going to win," Korra moaned, exhaling a great breath of exhaustion.

Had it really been that long they had played for? That was another problem with the Spirit World, time was absolutely meaningless, nothing like that back in Republic City. There really wasn't a distinctive night or day, or any sense of minutes or hours. Still, sleepless nights trawling over blueprints and paperwork back in her office had certainly prepared Asami for such long periods of mental endurance. General Iroh was the greatest Pai-Sho player she had ever came across, he had a brilliant mind and was able to read her next moves before she had even thought about it. Korra was frustratingly right, there was no way either of them were going to out maneuver each other.

"I can assure you I had him on the ropes, before you dragged me off to sleep," Asami joked, giving the hand wrapped in her's a quick squeeze.

"I'm sorry, but an Avatar needs her beauty sleep. Not all of us can wake up and look as fabulous as you," Korra said whilst mocking a model style pout.

"So I'm fabulous now? Is that a level up or down from _snazzy_?" Asami laughed, poking Korra's side as they walked.

"You're never going to let that word go...are you?" the Avatar exhaled heavily as they found themselves at the bottom of a steep, grassy hill, with a large tree at the top. It was too high to see what lay on the other side.

"Afraid not," Asami smiled mischievously. "It's endearing. And so cute." She spotted Korra's cheeks going red again, it was far too easy to make her blush. She would have to be a little more careful when they got back to Republic City.

"So you get snazzy and I get cute?" Korra muttered, turning to face the engineer, her signature pout spread across her features. _What's so wrong with cute?_ "I feel like I've drawn the short-straw."

 _Short straw eh?_ Asami fluttered her eyelashes quickly, flicking her hair behind her ears and then stared at the Avatar with half closed eyelids. "Really?" she said quietly with confidence.

Korra practically vibrated in place. "Uhmmmm, okay, maybe not so much. I think I may have drawn the straw with some emeralds attached."

"I thought you said you weren't going to try poetry ever again?" Asami laughed, giving the water-tribe girl a quick peck on the cheek to try and calm her down. Nervous Korra was funny for a few seconds, but it really didn't take long for the engineer to feel bad and strive to do whatever it took to make her feel at ease once more.

"You thought that was poetry? Man wait till you hear the rest of my extensive repertoire," the Avatar boasted, narrowing her eyebrows.

"I'd love to, but first you've got to tell me what your grand plans for the day are," Asami reminded her as they strolled up the hill slowly, feeling the Avatar's strength pull her upwards, certain in the fact that the water tribe girl would never let her fall back down. Korra made her feel safer than anyone else possibility could, that feeling was certainly helped by the fact that she was able to bend all four elements.

The Avatar halted them as they reached the large tree at the top of the mound, the shade its branches provided was refreshing from the somewhat blazing light of the Spirit World sun. There was no grand landmarks in sight, just more endless meadows and forests, with mountains and caves off in the distance.

"My plan is right here," Korra said whilst pointing to the bottom of the tree.

Asami looked at her somewhat sceptically. What was so special about this tree? It didn't look anywhere near as impressive as the Tree of Time. _Is there some kind of spirit trapped inside the tree? Or is the tree actually a spirit? Is that even a thing here? Now that would be weird._ It appeared to be just a normal tree, not any different from the ones scattered all around the physical world.

"It's a tree." 

Korra pouted at her again, frustrated that Asami didn't seem to understand or that she wasn't as impressed as she had been with everything else.

"Well observed Miss Sato. You really are the brightest mind in Republic city," Korra mocked. "I want us to sit under it for the day." _Really? Now this is a surprise._ Everything they had seen so far had been so beautiful and majestic, so overwhelming. This was just normal, normal everyday stuff. Things that normal couples did. It was a lovely idea.

"I don't think that you could have come up with a better suggestion actually. I'm impressed." Korra smiled warmly at that, appreciating the fact that her more low-key activity had been so well received.

Asami groaned as she felt the Avatar release the grip they had maintained for so long as Korra crouched down and reached into her bag, pulling out a large picnic blanket. _How on earth did she fit that in her tiny bag? Did she even bring any clothes with her?_

"I've got some instant noodles for lunch as well, don't say I don't treat you well," Korra said as he laid out the blanket carefully.

"Classy as always," Asami commented playfully as she moved towards the Avatar, laying her back against the tree and sighing in relief. It was so nice not to have a day of hiking ahead, although any walking was improved significantly by Korra's presence.

"Damn straight. I'll have you know element bent noodles are the tastiest in the world," the Avatar assured as she pulled water directly from the grass around them, the blades dried out as she did it but then quickly replenished themselves. Apparently the Spirit World grass worked differently too.

"I'm sure they will. We should start a noodle business, like Iroh's tea shop. 'Avatar made noodles'. We would make millions of yuans," Asami mocked with her hands, as though acting in a mover.

"Is that not a step down from Future Industries? Sweating away in a restaurant all day?" Korra asked as she began heating the water in the pot with a small flame and mixing it with some light air bending.

"Not with you my dear," Asami laughed as she took the noodle cup carefully from the Avatar's hand who was beaming smugly. They tasted wonderful, as wonderful as dried noodles in a cup could possibility taste. Maybe that new eatery was not such a bad idea after all?

Korra shifted along the blanket slowly to sit against the engineers chest. However the Avatar did not put her full weight into Asami, still holding back somewhat. _I guess this is still a little strange for her._

"You are allowed to lie against me you know. I'm your girlfriend now, it's just part of the job description," Asami explained as Korra turned to face her, blue eyes gleaming with excitement and wonderment. _I forgot I hadn't used that word yet. Was that a little too forward? I didn't even ask her._

"My girlfriend?" the Avatar breathed slowly. "You don't know how relieved I am hear you say that. I was trying to think of a way to ask you out the last couple of days," Korra explained, scratching her head nervously before lying back and putting her full weight against Asami as she finished off her noodles. It hadn't taken her long at all to eat, it never did. She was surprised Korra could even taste it at that speed.

"Really? Hah. I thought kissing me in the Spirit Portal was a pretty clear statement of intentions," the engineer laughed as she finished off her noodles quickly and began threading her hands through Korra's soft hair absently.

"Ahhaha, I guess it was," the younger woman giggled as she closed her eyes in contentment, becoming so still that she looked as though she may be mediating.

"Did I ever mention how much I love your hair like this?" Asami mused as she continued to run her fingers through the Avatar's hair, closing her eyes as well, enjoying the absolute bliss and peaceful of their current position. It was still so strange to think of them as a couple. The green-eyed girl had been pining after her friend for so long, dreaming of this kind of interaction and closeness. Now that it was actually happening it was hard to take in, too truly believe it was all real.

"I think you did. I don't think I'll ever let it grow long again," Korra grinned.

Asami wanted to tell the water tribe girl that she loved her. Loved her more than anything else in the world, cared for her so much that it ached. But those thoughts felt dangerous somehow. Anyone the engineer had ever loved to this extent had being cruelly taken away from her. She had been so fearful that the same thing had happened to Korra when she confronted Kuvira. The CEO was terrified that if she uttered the words now that it would doom them somehow. The idea of losing Korra at this moment, when they were the closest they had ever been was horrific, unbearable, something she could never recover from.

Several minutes of peaceful silence passed, the sound of a gentle breeze flowing through the grass being the only exception, a splatter of clouds passing by overhead. Korra's breathing had changed. She had fallen asleep in Asami's arms.

Asami smiled as she placed a quick kiss on the Avatar's forehead before gazing out at their surroundings. This really had been a great idea, it was better than anything else she could have imagined. Doing something normal in a world where nothing else was somehow absolutely perfect. 

Going back to Republic City in a days time was a painful thought, they would never have time to just sit like this. Korra would have duties stabilizing the Earth Kingdom with Prince Wu and Asami would be flooded with work in helping to and most like taking charge of the rebuilding of the city. _Leaving President Raiko in charge would be just as bad as leaving it up to Cabbage Corp. A whole lot of shoddy workmanship with a focus on what was economically sound rather than good for the city as a whole._

Korra's little green backpack lay just to her side, with a collection of envelopes sticking out from the side. They must have been shifted out of their place when the picnic blanket had been pulled out. Asami found herself incredibly curious as to what was inside the envelopes. It was certainly not in Korra's character to carry around documentation when she hardly even bothered to bring any clothes. Perhaps what the Avatar had said about poetry was actually serious? They had to be something of some importance for her to have brought them along. Asami found herself stretching a hand out unconsciously and gripping the side of the bag. _No I can't. These are private. If she wanted me to read them she would have shown them already._

The engineer could see herself and Mako's name scrawled on the outside of different envelopes in Korra's untidy handwriting. _What are these for?_ The CEO eventually released her grip of the bag despite herself, the Avatar's privacy was much more important than her own selfish curiosity. Unfortunately the pulling of the bag was enough to make it fall over as its contents spilled out, the sound jolting Korra awake in Asami's arms, instantly bending a flame into her hand defensively. _She's more on edge than I realized, I'm such an idiot._

"It's alright Korra, we're not in danger," Asami assured, placing a hand on the arm Korra was using to fire bend. Blood was pulsing up her arm and sweat was pouring down her head. The Avatar was terrified. Had she had another night terror? The engineer was sure she would have noticed, having seen them before and they could never possibly go by without being noticed.

"I accidentally knocked over your bag, sorry about that," the engineer apologized sincerely, rubbing Korra's back in reassurance.

"Oh....." she breathed heavily. "I'm sorry for frighting you."

"Ditto," Asami replied, trying to read Korra's expression.

"My letters!" Korra shouted as she hastily shoved them back into her bag, bending and tearing them in her rashness. The Avatar paused as she was about to put the one addressed to Asami away, staring at intently. Then Korra sat back down on the blanket cross-legged, now facing the engineer from the other side. The green eyed girl instantly felt herself missing the closeness. _I can't believe I intruded on her private property. I'm a terrible girlfriend._

"Here," Korra said as she held the rather tattered looking letter out in front of her.

"I don't have to read this if you don't want me to," Asami assured as she pushed Korra's hand away gently.

"It's for you. I wrote it whilst I was in the Fire nation. I almost forgot I had them, but then I never really bothered clearing my bag out when I came back," the Avatar stated, a tinge of anxiety in her voice. "I did it when I was out looking for Raava." _Looking for yourself too._ How long had the Avatar held this letter, and why had she never ever sent it in all that time?

"I want you to read it," Korra declared, looking increasingly nervous.

"Okay, only if you are sure," Asami said as she placed her hand over Korra's, only taking the letter slowly when she received an encouraging nod from the person sat across from her.

Asami open the letter delicately, careful not to rip it. It looked to be incredibly fragile, clearly it had been through the wars, much like Korra. The CEO had no idea what she was going to find inside as the Avatar stared at her anxiously from the corner of her eye.

_Dear Asami_

_This is a letter that I never thought I would have to write. If you are reading this now then something bad has happened to me. I'm in the Fire Nation now, still trying to get back into the Avatar state. Everywhere I go in the world is dangerous. More dangerous than it ever was before Zaheer, back when I was a fully fledged Avatar and was...me. I can't even protect myself now, so there's not much I hope I can do it for everyone else like I'm supposed to. The world is out of balance and there's nothing I do._

_I want to get better, I need to, but it's something I have to do myself, and the very nature of it is dangerous. It could kill me. If that every happens..._

There was some damp spots on the paper here.

_If something like that happens to me there are some things I want you to know. I hope this letter gets to you somehow._

 _You are an incredible person, one of the strongest people I know, even without bending. You'd be unstoppable if you could! And you're super smart. Asami you'll do great things for the world, you already have with your work with the spirit vines. Doing my job for me and doing it better, bringing balance. I want you to keep doing that, do whatever you feel is right, because I know that you will always do what is best for everyone else above yourself. You always have, from the moment you chose to stand against your father._

_I want to thank you for looking after me after the metal poisoning, I don't know how I would have gotten through those first weeks without your support. And thank you for being such a great friend the rest of the time, it means the world to me, especially now when I feel so alone._

The writing was becoming increasingly scrawled and difficult to read now, as Asami found her own eyes beginning to well up with emotion as she struggled to see through tears.

_Please stay in contact with Tenzin, Mako and Bolin. They will help you, don't EVER let yourself be alone. Promise me that? You deserve happiness more than any other person. I hope that you already know this, although I don't really know how you would...which is why I am writing this down now I suppose. If this is my last chance to finally say it. I really wish I had been in a place in my head to have said it sooner, in person..._

There was a big gap between the last two paragraphs, it looked like the final line had been written at a different time entirely.

_I love you Asami._

_I'll love you always._

_Korra xxx_

Asami was once again lost for words, overwhelmed with conflicting emotions at what she had just read. Her heart burned, ached, for how dark a place the Avatar had found herself in mentally all those years ago, and how little she had been able to help in retrospect. Then there was another part of the CEO, in stark contrast, who was overjoyed that she finally knew the extent of Korra's feelings and that her own had actually being reciprocated against all of her nagging doubts.

Korra loved her.

The water tribe girl stared at her from across the blanket, blue eyes glistening as Asami looked up from the paper, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Korra quickly rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that, I should have never given you that letter. It's...it's...I don't really know what it is to be honest." She rubbed her hand nervously.

The Avatar crawled over to Asami cautiously as the engineer tried desperately to compose herself, her mind a complete mess. "I didn't mean to upset you so much." _You are apologizing to me? After what you said in that letter? You are so selfless._

Asami tilted Korra's head up, gently rubbing away the tears that had gathered at the corner of those bright blue eyes and smiling warmly. The Avatar looked up apprehensively, clearly feeling nervous about having just spilled so much personal information without having had to have said anything. _She isn't sure whether I feel the same way, just like myself_ , the young engineer thought, somewhat bemused at the stupidity of both of them. If they only they had talked about all of this earlier, it may not have been quite so painful or overwhelming right now.

She could hear Bolin's wedding speech echoing in her mind now, its relevance and accuracy suddenly making a whole lot of sense. "True love is a fickle creature, difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame." _Damn straight it is. Bolin's a lot more perceptive than most people give him credit for._

Asami stared affectionately into Korra's eyes, bringing their foreheads together. The tears running down their respective cheeks began to mix together at the close contact. The Avatar still looked nervous, anxious of what was about to me said and embarrassed by how emotional and vulnerable she felt right now. The black haired woman intended to remedy all of that anxiety right now.

"I love you too, Korra."

Blue eye's widened dramatically as the Avatar frantically rubbed away her tears, pulling herself bodily off of the blanket and began prancing around like an excitable child. _What a dork. My dork._ The younger woman stopped suddenly, pointing at Asami as though she was afraid that what she had just heard hadn't been true, hadn't been said at all.

"Really?" she asked frantically. _More than anything else in this world._

"Really really," Asami responded sincerely, pulling herself up slowly to join Korra, clasping their hands in the same way they had a few days ago in the Spirit Portal. 

Now it was Asami's turn.

She leaned in slowly, connecting their lips gently. It took a few seconds for Korra to respond, still stunned from the revelation. Their second kiss was less intense than the first, the need was still their, but it was more controlled now, more practised and much less rushed. With their feelings finally out in the open there was no desperation, just a genuine, otherworldly connection that was heightened by this kind of contact. The fact that it was now intermixed with love made it even better, the best feeling in the world.

Asami felt Korra pushing forward, trying to dominate the kiss. _Oh no you don't._

The engineer pushed back with just as much strength, as Korra widened her eyes in shock and panic as she felt herself falling back. Suddenly the pair were on the grass, tangled up in each other and laughing like children as they tried to catch some breath. _The power couple of Republic city right here._ The giggling was become painful now, combined with the kiss, Asami's rib cage was aching from the effort as she eventually rolled herself off of Korra limply, tears of laughter were streaming down the water tribe girls face.

"We are such idiots," Korra laughed, trying to prop herself back up on her elbows but collapsing back down as her giggling continued to make her unsteady.

"We really are. Remind me how on earth we saved the world?" the engineer laughed, entwining her fingers with Korra's as they lay back against the warm grass.

Korra turned on her side to face her, eyebrows narrowed in a sly expression. _Damn I love that look._

"With style," she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, I felt like both of them would find it super hard to say those magical words. So the letter thing made a lot of sense, I really believe that Korra was in such a dark place that she may have thought she could die, that it was a really possibility and I also think that she loved Asami by that point, but wasn't sure if Asami felt the same way. Hence writing a letter if something did happen seemed pretty justified, given I doubt she would have wanted Asami to live the rest of her life never knowing the truth. 
> 
> Anyways....I'll leave you to review and cry in a hole. I think I'm going to do one more chapter in the Spirit World and then back to good old Republic City.


	7. Little Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami reveals how long she has had feelings for Korra, much to the younger woman's disbelief. Later, Asami finds herself alone in the Spirit World at night with the Avatar having disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another feely chapter, with a little bit of action. Also directly addressing Korra's PTSD in this one, which some people requested I did and which I always intended to do anyway. It's not something that people just get over.  
> The title of this chapter was inspired by the song 'Little Wanderer' by Death Cab for a Cutie. It's a great Korrasami song if you wanna go take a listen, I have a whole playlist of that stuff.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy and as always thanks for the reviews, follows etc. Keep on leaving them and asking questions.
> 
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100

"How long have you felt like this anyway?"

Korra's voice cut sharply through the absolute silence of the Spirit World at night, quickly jolting Asami upwards from her bed roll. She rubbed her eyes frantically, stopping for a fraction of a second. _Did I already clean my makeup off? Oh spirits, I may have just turned myself into a badger-mole._

When had the CEO fallen asleep? She was much more tired from the day of trekking than she had realized. Today had been their last full day in the Spirit World so the Avatar had dragged her off to every corner of this strange land. It had been good fun, the best, but by the time they had made camp for the night the engineer was utterly exhausted, her knees giving way from under her as they reached a good spot to make their beds for the night.

Of course Korra had swooped under her then with a ridiculously quick reaction time. Had she been watching Asami the whole time? _Almost definitely. You do the same thing with her._

A quick inspection of her hands revealed no makeup smudges. At least she didn't look like a complete idiot then. Korra stared at her intently from the opposite side of the Earth shelter she had erected. It was surprisingly warm inside, despite the poor weather outside. Rain had began to pour down in the last hour or so, which was a little odd. The sun had been shining all day with not a single cloud in the sky, now it was dark and grim. Asami quickly put it down to Spirit World logic. Which was to say there was none.

"How long have I felt about what?" she rasped, her voice always sounded like when she first woke up.

Korra's eyes lit up in the darkness at the unusually harsh quality to her girlfriend's voice, normally the engineer's tone was the height of softness and decorum. The Avatar looked ready to burst into fits of laughter again, holding her hands against her shaking ribs. _I'm so glad you find this funny._ Asami screwed her face, making herself look as angry as possible. _Let's see how you like moody Asami._

Apparently it was quite a lot, the engineer's angry impersonation being given the opposite of reaction of what she had intended as Korra gritted her teeth, trying desperately not to laugh, her entire frame trembling. Eventually the water tribe girl composed herself enough to say a few words, all be it unintelligible in places.

"Hahha - I'm so-hahh-'sami. I'm sorry. I was trying to ask you a serious question, but your VOICE-hahahah-it's like you were possessed by Beifong or something!" she giggled, falling onto her back in fits of laughter.

"Well, I'm _so_ glad that you find it amusing," Asami moaned, looking briefly out the door of their earth shelter, the rain was slightly less heavy now. _The weather really is variable here._ Korra was still unreachable as she rolled around uncontrollably.

"Would you like me to regale you of your bad morning habits, Avatar Korra?" the engineer threatened playfully. At least the water-tribe girl was paying her some attention now.

"No. Not unless you put it into a poem. A good one," Korra said breathlessly as she pulled herself off of the ground and sat against the opposite wall of the shelter, a single eyebrow raised in challenge. _I'd only make her laugh more, or make her so embarrassed she wouldn't speak for the rest of the vacation._

"I concede defeat. I'm afraid literary pursuits are not my strong point, give me a faulty engine and I'll fix it right up, but don't ever ask me to try and express myself on paper." She never had, at least not to the extent her heart wanted to. Her letters to Korra whilst she was recovering had been somewhat vague, never revealing the true extent of her feelings. _Perhaps they had..._

"Don't worry, I won't," the Avatar smiled before her expression took a more demure appearance. _She has been kind of off today._

Asami couldn't quite pin down the cause of it either. Korra had been distant, there had been less hand holding generally, and much less talking. The Avatar was keeping something else back and whatever it was had been effecting her mood greatly. Asami had tried to engage with her but she didn't want to push her, that was the last thing either of them needed. Korra would open up with whatever was troubling her in her own time, not with her new girlfriend prying. _Or maybe I should pry more? Is this something I should do now that we're together? I really don't want to intrude._

"What was that question you were asking earlier dear? You know before you awoke me so rudely?" she teased gently. Humour seemed to be the best way to interact with Korra. _But that could just been on a superficial surface level. Maybe I don't understand her at all?_

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize that you had drifted off so quickly," Korra apologized distantly, scratching her head as though in some pain.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just lazy...and not as cut out for this whole trekking across a spiritual land thing," Asami smiled warmly, considering whether she should move over to the Avatar, just sit with her, or cuddle her, or whatever she wanted. No. Korra looked like she wanted her own space for the moment. _Or did she?_

The older woman was starting to feel slightly panicked at how little she understood Korra, she was sending off such mixed signals, her needs impossible to read. It made Asami feel incredibly guilty inside. The Avatar understood her so well, had been absolutely perfect in how she had treated Asami in her emotionally fragile state after her father's funeral. She had known exactly when to offer comfort and companionship and when not to without the engineer having to say a word.

"I was asking about when you knew how you felt about...well...me?" Korra asked nervously.

It was a question Asami never really wanted to answer, although she had always known it would come up eventually if herself and the Avatar even became a couple. It would only reveal her indecisiveness, how she hadn't told Korra her feelings sooner. _Three years. I let it go on for so long._ It would be best to be truthful here, even if it made her feel more guilty, or anger Korra that she had lived a lie around her.

"Honestly, a long time. At least three years," Asami stated plainly, preparing herself for a backlash.

"THREE YEARS?! That long?!" Korra shrieked incredulously. _I knew it would make her angry._

"Yes. I was in love with you for three years," she replied, trying to keep her voice calm so as not to upset her girlfriend more. Korra stayed silent, but kept her hands up in the air, frozen is disbelief.

"I was actually crushing on you for a lot longer, since Harmonic convergence actually, when you and Mako broke up. Though I never knew the extent of those feelings until Zaheer..." _When I watched you die._ Those feelings of anguish were somehow just as raw this evening. Zaheer may not have succeeded, but he left a mark on the pair, one which could never be removed entirely.

"I can't believe it was that long!" Korra shook her head, visibly upset. Maybe honesty hadn't been the best policy after all. They had barely been together a few days and Asami had managed to enrage her this much. _Mako must have had a harder time of it than I realized._

"I'm really sorry, Korra, for having kept it from you for so long," Asami apologized profusely, feeling tears building in the corner of her eyes, now unable to look the other woman in the eye.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her in the darkness in a warm embrace. _Korra?!_

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she heard the Avatar's crackling voice whisper above her ear.

"I can't believe I upset you so much 'Sami. I was angry at myself, never at you," she choked, holding the engineer's cheeks in her hands and wiping away her tears. _I don't understand..._

"I left you alone all that time, with barely a word of communication, meanwhile you were stuck in Republic city, feeling this way, and never being able to tell anyone. I let you be lonely, let you believe that I might never come back," Korra explained through trembling. _That's not true._

Asami found the strength to return the embrace, placing her head on the Avatar's shoulder. "I always knew you would come back."

She felt Korra smile beside her, as though she had doubted it herself. _I guess a part of her believed that she may never come back._

"I'll never let you be lonely like that again," the water tribe girl vowed resolutely. _You understand that's impossible._

"You can't make that promise. You know you can't. Your the Avatar, your life is dangerous because of that. There will always be someone trying to disrupt the balance of the world. But I will always stand beside you, no matter what dangers you face," Asami declared. That was a promise she could keep.

"Thank you Asami. I appreciate Team Avatar always having my back. Here's a promise I can keep though, that for as long as I'm around, I will do everything in my power to make sure you're never lonely again."

The engineer took so much comfort from that. Those three years had been so painful, as though her life had frozen in time from the moment she had waved Korra off on a boat to the South Pole, the gears only spinning again when the Avatar had returned to Republic City, to her.

After several minutes of hugging in silence the two finally released their grip, staring into each other eyes intently. Today had been a very long day.

"I think it's time we went to sleep, don't you? I'd rather not look like a zombie when we get back to Republic City," Asami suggested, crawling into her bedroll tentatively, stretching out her arms once finally inside. Her limbs ached. She would need to workout more when they returned.

"That's a good idea. You're just full of them Miss Sato," Korra joked as she crawled over to her own bedroll, hesitating to wriggle her way inside just yet. She turned to face the engineer , an innocent and child-like expression spread across her face. _Such a cute little dork._

"Do you mind if I sleep beside you?" she asked quietly. _Of course, you don't even need to ask._

"Why, are you cold?" Asami asked jokingly.

"Maybe..." Korra replied seriously. Her joke had gone unnoticed. _If I am warm here then a girl from the Southern water-tribe couldn't possibly be cold._

"Oh I suppose," Asami smiled, imitating a disgusted groan as the Avatar shifted in her bedroll to move beside her, burrowing herself into the engineer's side like a frightened child that had just had a nightmare.

This was nice. Nicer than anything she could have imagined. Korra's body was so warm, like having her own personal heater. It would be painful not to get to sleep like this every evening. Maybe she could ask Korra to move in within her, at her office.

That seemed a bit forward. They hadn't even been together for very long, and no one in Republic City even knew they were a couple. Not even their closest friends. That would all have to be sorted out first before anything else could even be considered. Tomorrow.

Who would they tell first? Mako? It felt like he was the one that they should speak before everyone else. _He has a right to know._

Asami was sure he wouldn't take it too badly, in fact she was hopeful that he would be happy for them. He seemed to have clocked onto something burning between his two friends at Varrick's wedding when they had taken their seats, although he never explicitly said anything. It hadn't made him any more awkward than usual, if anything he had been chirpier. 

As she heard Korra's breathing shift to a sleeping pattern she got the strongest feeling that the pair of them moving in together was an inevitably rather than a possibility. The words 'forever girl' came to mind in the darkness as Asami stared at the woman beside her contently, stroking her soft brown hair briefly before exhaustion finally caught up with her and she too fell asleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Rain drops. Why was raining falling on her head?

This didn't make any sense, Asami was absolutely positive she had fallen asleep in a shelter, so why was water pouring down her face? Was this some kind of dream? _Maybe I'm still asleep..._

No. The dampness of the rain on Asami's cheeks felt real, very real. If this was a dream then it was the first time she had ever been consciously aware during one. She rubbed her eyes frantically in an effort to wake herself up from this fantasy or to help the cogs of her brain spin again and understand the reality.

Her green eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, slowly but surely, scanning her current surroundings. The sky above was dark, almost black, with flashes of lightening visible in the clouds, pounding thunder following in the distance. Rain poured down from the heavens, drenching the engineer's bedroll and long black hair.

She reached a pale hand down into the grass. It was absolutely soaked. _It must have been raining for a little while, jeez, I was really tired to have slept through it._

Where was she anyway? Some field in the middle of nowhere....the Spirit World!

The realization made Asami pull herself out of the bedroll instantly. Where had the shelter of earth she had slept in gone? Asami staggered around unsteadily, sleep making her joints feel locked in place. She was still in pajama's. _Definitely not appropriate attire for this kind of weather._ Her cold hands rifled inside the large backpack at her side, wrenching out her Future Industries black, combat jacket. It was tailored to her size and waterproof, everything proof really. She felt instantly warmer and safer as she pulled it over slender arms.

With her jacket in place Asami's efficient brain was no longer distracted by petty desires of comfort or warmth which had overridden everything else in her somewhat comatose state post sleep. She tied her hair up unconsciously, daily habit meant she didn't even have to waste energy thinking about it.

Asami turned in place, eyes immediately catching the other empty, damp bedroll in a ball beside the straightened, albeit very wet one belonging to the engineer. Whoever had been in the messy one had clearly left in a hurry. Her heart skipped a beat. _Korra?!_

The water-tribe girl had fallen asleep beside her. The CEO hadn't even noticed her leave. _I never knew she could be so stealthy and sneaky._ It was the middle of the night. Where on earth had Korra wandered off to in this kind of weather? Had something happened to her?

That thought made Asami instantly worried. Everything about Korra did that. She started to walk through the long grass.

Asami grunted in frustration as she scanned the landscape ahead, the rain was severely hindering her vision, unable to see beyond a few meters. Searching for the Avatar in this weather would take some time. If only the engineer had some kind of spiritual connection she may have been able to find her instantly. _Maybe I could ask a Spirit for help?_ There didn't seem to be any around. _I guess they don't like bad weather anymore than humans do._

The CEO strode briskly and with purpose despite how little knowledge she had of the terrain. Getting lost seemed like a high possibility. Asami pushed that thought quickly to the back of mind, self-doubt would do nothing in helping her find Korra, would only increase the chances that she would become confused in this strange land.

Instead she found herself pouring over the Avatar's state of mind the last few days, the last few months. It was so out Korra's character to have just wandered off into the night without any thought or regard for how worried it would make her new partner. _She's much more considerate than that, she would never leave without saying anything unless she had good reason, was forced to._

On the surface Korra had seemed relatively happy back in Republic City, laughing and smiling on the rare occasions that Team Avatar had managed to go out for a meal or just spend time in one another's company, recalling past adventures. Korra had joined in just as much as anyone else, often teasing Mako about his 'Officer Mako' routine, accompanied by an accurate and rather hilarious imitation of said routine. That always made Asami laugh far too much, had made her choke slightly in an high class restaurant she regularly attended, all much to Mako's dismay and Korra's adoration.

Soon after Bolin and Korra would see who could finish their first course the quickest, with the loser having to pay the winners share of the final bill. It was always a close contest, with both fire ferrets without exception covering their faces and clothes with the contents of their meal, much to Asami's dismay and Mako's...Mako didn't seem too bothered by it. Growing up with Bolin had made him fairly passive to it, at least externally. _Did any of it ever go in their mouths?_

Those moments of happiness for Korra had been tinged with niggling doubts. At the time Asami had put it down to her anxiety about facing Kuvira and protecting the city, especially considering she had been out of action for so long. _She wouldn't be human if she hadn't felt burdened by at least some of all that responsibility._ It was a trait Asami admired greatly. Each Avatar was destined to carry the hopes of the world on their shoulders for all of their life, yet Korra seemed to take it in her stride, drew strength from it if anything.

Now, in the monsoon raging in the fields of the Spirit World, Asami began to think again. Korra had been haunted by her past enemies in the weeks before she had went to the South Pole. She had said something about it in her letter two years later. _I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day..._

It was the only letter she had ever gotten from Korra in all that time, not that she was bitter. Asami pulled another torn letter from inside her jacket pocket. _Two of them now._ Although one of them was a love letter above all else, one that Asami couldn't believe she had been given. _Would she have bothered giving it to me if I hadn't found it myself?_ The engineer was hopeful that her partner would have eventually, when the time had felt right. Or she would have just told Asami in person. _Which way would I have preferred?_

That was meaningless to think of now. Utterly futile. What had happened, happened, that was how it was meant to be. Almost like everything in their relationship thus far. Asami was highly sceptical of the word 'destiny', but with Korra it was different. Everything they had been through had happened for a reason, and brought them closer to together. _Even my father's death...he was the person who introduced us for the first time, and the one whose memory connected us at the wedding, when I practically told Korra I loved her._

Was Korra still haunted by those visions now, even after she had claimed to have recovered? Asami had only brought the topic up once, before the battle with Kuvira, before they were a couple. The Avatar had went all out to avoid the conversation, to play it off entirely. 

_Maybe she doesn't want to accept it herself. That she hasn't recovered fully, nearly four years later._ Asami would have to speak to her friend about it when she found her. Even if she had too push the blue-eyed girl a little more this time. _I have to be someone Korra can talk to about this sort of stuff. It's the only way she'll get any better._

Still, none of this explained exactly why the water-tribe girl had wandered away in the middle of the night without a word. Asami felt a growing sense of unease as she walked. Korra could be in danger, could have already injured herself, lying unconscious somewhere in the vast lands of the Spirit World. That may be why she hadn't come back already. It was highly doubtful that the Avatar could have gotten lost in _her_ own domain, where she was at her most powerful.

Asami's eyes widened as a figure appeared in the distance, just a few meters ahead. She held her breath, slowing her step down slightly.

The shape of the shadow definitely belonged to a human, not a spirit. _Phew....I don't know how I'd deal with a rogue spirit without Korra._

That didn't mean the person wasn't dangerous. It might not necessarily have been the Avatar, anyone could have walked through the Spirit portal in Republic City, it wasn't exactly guarded. That could be something they would have to change in the future.

The rain still poured downwards as the figure became clearer. Asami instantly recognized Korra's short hair and muscular outline. She was absolutely soaked. _She must be freezing._

"Korra!" Asami called out, she could see a small ball of flame blazing in the Avatar's shaking hand.

Korra didn't seem to hear her, instead staring out at some invisible object in front of her.

"Korra!!" Asami shouted, slightly louder this time. She screwed her eyes to try and see what her friend was looking at.

There was still no response from the Avatar, the ball of flame in her hand growing larger. Korra changed her stance suddenly, throwing a stream of fire directly in front of her and cursing when she seemed to miss her intended target. Then she spun in place unsteadily, no coordination in her steps.

Asami felt blood pulsing in her ears as she examined Korra's expression. She looked absolutely terrified. Never had Asami seen her so frightened as the young woman bent a small ball of fire into her hands once more. _Something has spooked her. She looks like she's seen a ghost._

"Korra...Korra what's wrong?" Asami asked in concern, trying to keep her voice and limbs from trembling as she approached slowly, unsure of how the Avatar would react. Was she putting herself in danger here? _That doesn't matter. She needs me._

Korra looked at her in surprise and apprehension. She really hadn't noticed the engineer's presence until now. "It's her Asami. She followed me here. The one with the chain."

The one with the chain? Asami quickly turned in place, checking their surroundings for any dangers. There was nobody here but the two of them. _Who is she talking about?_

"Korra, you need to calm down, okay? I'm here now. You don't need to be afraid. It's just us here," the engineer assured, hoping to see the person across from her lower her burning hand. She didn't.

"I thought she was gone for good, but she's still here. Why is she here?!" Korra shrieked, becoming more and more disturbed with each second as she scanned the area around her frantically.

"Come back to camp, we'll talk about this, okay? I swear everything will be alright."

"No, I can't. She won't leave me alone. I don't want her to hurt you too."

"Who is _she_ Korra?"

"She's me. The old me. The one I tried to forget...but I never could." _I don't understand...the old Korra...it doesn't make any sense..._

"You need to leave Asami, before she hurts you!" Korra cried, her flame burning more intensely.

"You know I can't do that. I told you I would be here for you, for _anything_. That promise still stands now," Asami stated resolutely. The Avatar was almost within reaching distance now. _Nearly there._

"No! You have to go!" Korra shouted, eyes widening suddenly as she raised her arm. "She's back again! She's after you!" Korra shrieked as Asami's eyes darted around her. Still nothing.

"Asami get out of the way!" Korra screamed as she threw a ball of flame forward.

Asami felt her blood run cold as an intense flame cascaded into the left side of her torso, leaping sideways to avoid the bulk of blast. The small distance between herself and the Avatar meant she couldn't avoid the fire entirely as she crashed onto the grass, feeling heat rise up her arm. The pain was overwhelming as Asami felt herself close to loosing consciousness entirely, the figure of the Avatar charging towards her.

Suddenly a mass of water poured down on top of her, extinguishing the flame before it was able to burn through her jacket sleeve entirely.

"Asami!" Korra cried, bending to kneel beside her, a bubble of glowing water under her hands. She was water bending the rain.

"Are you alright?!" Korra said, trying to sound much calmer than she felt. _No...this hurts like nothing I've experienced. I can't believe she attacked me..._

"I'm...I'm fine Korra," Asami groaned, pulling herself up from the ground as the Avatar pulled her jacket off gently.

"Gahh..." Asami grimaced as Korra placed her glowing hands on her arm.

"Try not to move," the water tribe girl ordered smoothly as she set to work, expertly healing the burn. The engineer began to feel better within a few seconds, such was her friends skill.

"I'm so sorry, I was...." Korra muttered, still not able to process what had just happened.

"You were trying to protect me," Asami stated, examining her injured arm. It was not as bad as she had initially anticipated. It would have been a lot worse had she not been wearing her jacket at the time. The CEO had made it as fire proof as possible to give her a more equal footing when she had to fight a fire bender. It still wouldn't have stood a direct hit, especially not one from the Avatar, but it had at least stopped it from spreading quickly.

The flesh on her arm was red and raw but it was already looking considerably better than it had a few seconds ago. Korra still looked appalled by her actions even after Asami had defended them.

"I can't believe I did that...I put you in danger."

"No. You told me to leave. I _choose_ to stay. It's my own fault, don't you dare feel guilty," Asami interrupted sharply, cupping Korra's damp cheek with her still functioning arm. _She's more troubled than I realized. I have to help her._

"Korra, you have to talk to me. You _need_ to tell me what it is you are seeing. You can tell me anything," Asami said warmly, watching the Avatar smile very slightly in relief.

"I know I can. I want to tell you. I will tell you," she said quietly, still focused on her healing.

Asami used her free hand to tilt Korra's head up so that they were staring directly into each other's eyes. The Avatar's blue eyes were filled with horror and anxiety, but also some desperation. _She needs to say what's bothering her, wants to do it just as much as I want to hear it._

"Now's as good a time as any," Asami smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh man stuff got intense at the end there. Would love to hear your thoughts. Looks like there's going to be one more chapter in the Spirit World. My god, these chapters are getting longer and longer each time, I don't know if people are loving that or hating it and want me to cut them down?
> 
> Anyways, it's a pleasure as always. Yes Korra = Weather.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's tells Asami all about her PTSD and the pair return to Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a couple of things to address from the last chapter from reviewers and readers generally, some of which will be explained in this chapter.  
> -I believe that Korra's PTSD and haunting by 'phantom Korra' are just a figment of her mind and trauma, but that because LOK is a kids TV show, the writers had have Korra literally battle her inner demons on screen to keep audiences engaged. It's actually very clever, but no I don't think phantom Korra is a physical being.  
> -I'm going to put my Korrasami music playlist in the end notes for those who want it.  
> -The next chapter will take slightly longer to come out as I have to properly plan out a Book 5 story, I've put little hints in thus far tbh for the plot, but I need to get it sorted in my head first now that we are in uncharted territory.  
> -Think that's about it. Enjoy another longer chapter and as always love to hear your thoughts :D

"It started when I tried to come back to Republic City alone," Korra began spreading healing water over her friend's burned arm expertly. Katara had taught her well.

"You  _tried_  to come back to Republic City?" Asami inquired in confusion. The Avatar had been found in the Earth Kingdom. The engineer had always assumed that Korra had travelled there directly from the South Pole. Relief filled her as the pain in her arm began to fade away until it was a dim pulsing sensation.  _She tried to come back...did she come back to see me?_

"Yeh, I did. But when I arrived on my boat, near Avatar Aang's memorial I saw something - someone - who stopped me from returning. Who followed me all over the other nations, right up until I met Toph, even when I fought Kuvira in Zaofu," Korra said quietly, staring at her hands, eyes sullen with a hidden trauma.  _For that long, I can't believe she's carried this for such a lengthy time, I should have asked sooner._

"Who did you see? Why did they scare you so much?" Asami asked, trying to speak as slowly as possible so as not to overwhelm the younger girl.  _Just ask one question at a time._

"It was me. A version of myself from my darkest moment. She looks like me, but her eyes are hollow and emotionless. They glow as though she is trapped in the Avatar state, and walks with a chain tied around her wrist, the one Zaheer used to..." Korra stopped suddenly, reliving the horror of that day proving too difficult for the young woman. Asami placed a reassuring hand over Korra's as she resumed healing the injury.

"So she followed you wherever you went. Did she hurt you?" It was nearly impossible to imagine Korra, her little dorky warrior, being a figure of fear and terror for other people, like a monster from a twisted nightmare.  _A dark Korra..._  Did giving it a name cement its existence? And to name it after Korra...it seemed wrong in every way. They were not the same person. Could never be. She would never share that cruel name with her friend. Asami had to distance the two as much as humanely possible.

"She...she did. In different ways, she attacked me in a swamp where Toph stayed. And emotionally too...I couldn't go anywhere without her showing up at some point, waiting for me round every corner. She kept me awake at night, stopped me from coming back to Republic City, to the people who loved me..."

So this dark Korra was a real being? Not just some fragment of the Avatar's damaged psyche?  _If she has physically hurt her then surely this entity must have been real...but no one has ever seen her..._ Could Korra have imagined it  _all_? Korra had endured so much trauma from her past battles. It wasn't inconceivable to think there had been some emotional scaring from what had happened to her.

 _Dark Korra could be a representation of all that pain and hurt_. The Avatar had attacked whatever she had seen with such venom, trying to destroy that which haunted her. But that wouldn't work. Trauma like that could not simply be blasted away and purged. Asami had seen people suffer post-traumatic stress before, even her father to an extent after the death of her mother. Recovery didn't come easily, it took time. The person effected had to be supported emotionally, to be cared for. Ultimately to know that someone had their back.

_I had my dads for so long...I never wanted to believe that he could do such evil things..._

Asami intended to be that emotional backbone for Korra. She would have been there anyway, even if the Avatar hadn't needed her, because she loved her unconditionally. The CEO squeezed Korra's hand tightly.

"I'm a person who loves you Korra, and I'm so glad you found the strength to come back." The water-tribe girl smiled at that.

"You don't have to go through any of this alone. We can do whatever you want. To talk like this, or cuddle or anything that you need. You  _will_  get better Korra," she assured, lifting her uninjured arm to stroke Korra's soaked hair. "It just takes time, and I'll be there for all of it, until the bitter end." The Avatar nodded, smile widening slightly, she looked more and more like her old bubbly self.

"So I'm stuck with you then?" she joked quietly.  _A joke! Success! I've managed to reach out to her on some level, made her feel slightly better. Maybe I'm not such a bad partner after all..._

Asami tapped the Avatar's head lightly. "Afraid so. Don't act like it's such a bad thing."

"Of course it's not," Korra smiled as she dropped the water she was bending to the side.

"Sorry, I think that's the best I can do with it just with water. The skin should heal naturally in time, no scarring or anything like that," the Avatar assured, untying her fur skirt from around her waist.

Asami quickly examined her arm, terrified that it would look awful and that she would have to play the fool, pretend it was absolutely fine so as not to upset Korra. She need not have worried. The skin was a very light faded red now, as though she had been sat in the sun too long.  _You would never know it had be covered in fire a few minutes ago._  The Avatar was seemingly just as talented at healing and restoration as she was with destruction and raw power.

"You need to stop apologizing for things Korra. You did a great job," the engineer complimented, feeling something being placed over her currently bare shoulders, eyes darting briefly to the tatters of her black future industries jacket lying on the grass. It was a good thing she had brought an extra one with her, although she hadn't anticipated one of them being set on fire. Certainly not by her friend.

"I could say the same thing to you 'Sami," Korra stated warmly, tying the fur skirt tightly around Asami's shoulders.  _Such a considerate, adorable dork. Putting Everyone else's needs come before her own._  Asami placed a hand over the tanned one gripping her shoulder. The water-tribe girl's hand was cold.  _I didn't even know she got cold, I should give her the skirt back._

"Oh no you don't," the Avatar retorted, pulling the fur back up and giving her girlfriend an unimpressed glare.

"Thanks, but, are you not cold now?" Asami inquired in concern.  _She's such a romantic below the surface. Not that she would every admit that. It would destroy her tough, spiritual leader persona._

"You do realize us Southern Water-tribe people are made of sturdier stuff, we don't feel the cold," Korra boosted, flexing her biceps and raising her eyebrows.  _Liar._  Asami wouldn't dare pester her on the point anymore, it was a battle she would never win.

"How could I forget? Thank you dear," Asami smiled, planting a quick kiss on the Avatar's lips.  _That will warm you up._

Korra looked extremely disappointed when the engineer pulled away.

"Okay, so...about not feeling the cold...I do feel it a little bit," the water-tribe girl conceded, entwining their damp fingers.  _Yes, I can tell._

"Oh really?" Asami asked jokingly, squeezing the hand in hers. "Well we can't have that."

She leaned in again, anticipation spread all over Korra's features. She stopped a whisper away from the Avatar's lips. The water-tribe girl practically growled in frustration.  _I can't believe I have this much of an effect on her..._

"Really 'Sami? You're going to tease me like that, getting all smokey and stuff and then just stopping?" she whined loudly.  _Was that 'smokey' a bad pun? She doesn't even realize she did it. Oh she would die if I pointed it out._

"Really Really," Asami replied, their forehead's leaning against each other. Frustrated Korra was so cute and irresistible. The engineer was forced to concede.

She rubbed their lips together briefly, laughing internally when she heard yet another irritated groan from the Avatar.  _This is becoming cruel._

The next time their lips connected she committed fully, running her hands through Korra's soft hair. That was the engineer's favourite thing to do anytime they kissed, and the Avatar seemed to like it to, resting her hand's behind the older woman's neck and letting Asami take full control of the kiss, seemingly still exhausted from the late night trekking and intricate healing.

The engineer pushed forward with a little force, intending to deepen the sensation as much as possible. Their kisses always felt so natural, she never had to think about it, knew what do to by instinct. Never had she experienced such unconscious understanding with another partner, with any other person for that matter.

Their love was hard earned over several years, it hadn't come easy for either of them. The result had meant when they did finally break past the friendship barrier into a relationship, every interaction caused considerably heightened sensations and feelings. The passion in their kisses particularly could at times be overwhelming, made Asami feel like she may pass out from her mind being overloaded with feelings for Korra. The engineer was certain it was much the same for the Avatar as the two's lips finally broke apart, both young women requiring some oxygen.

"Are you cold now?" Asami breathed heavily, looking intently into the water-tribe girl's glistening blue eyes.  _There's so much love and warmth in there._

"Hell no, I'm great!" Korra grinned as the intensity of the rain began to ease. Asami take a hold of one of the Avatar's hands. It really wasn't cold anymore. The engineer stared upwards as the dark clouds above began to disperse with an unnatural speed, retreating back to the mountains in the distance and being replaced with a dark, star filled sky.  _Spirit World weather...I'm going to miss it._ She could feel the Avatar's eyes burning into her, not remotely interested in the sudden change of weather. Korra had probably seen it all before.

"This place, it's just so beautiful, more than I could have ever possibly imagined" Asami said as she admired the alien world above them.  _And Korra's just as much a part of this place as the the spirits. She's half one herself. It's no wonder she's so damn pretty._

The engineer dropped her gaze. "Thank you, for taking me here. For being my guide. It's been one of the best week's of my life, and certainly the best vacation I've ever had."

"I told you it would be perfect," Korra said smugly, before pulling away suddenly.  _She still feels guilty..._

"We should head back to camp anyway, get some sleep so that we are at least a little awake when we get back to Republic City," Korra suggested as she began to walk away, Asami charged after her, wrapping an arm around the Avatar's own, making sure it was the injured arm that she used.  _She has to know I'm okay._

The Avatar did smile at that as they walked intrinsically linked. "You really suit the water-tribe get up you know," Korra muttered, almost to herself.

"Thanks, you'll need to try on a Future Industries work uniform. Who knows, it might fit you perfectly." Asami mused distantly.

The mention of the Republic City, and all the work that had to be done there suddenly felt very real and heavy. The engineer was going to be swamped with building work and planning for at least a few months, but the physical restructuring of the city would take years. It was a real mammoth task she was going to be taking on when they returned.  _When will I ever get time for just me and Korra in all of that mess?_  Asami would have to make time.  _We survived three years apart. I'm sure we can manage a few days of not seeing each other._

* * *

The yellow light of the Spirit Portal loomed ahead, back home, back to reality.

It wouldn't be the same though. Everything had changed in the last week. Asami's life would be completely different to what it was before. Yes, she would still get up everyday and go to work, would see the Air Bender family on a regular basis, meetings with business partners, having meals out with Mako and Bolin, then at the end of the day returning to the office to sleep.

But something had changed significantly, now she had someone to share that life with, no matter how tedious or monotonous it got.  _Which I highly doubt it ever will with Korra around._

"Ready to go back to Republic City then?" Korra asked enthusiastically.  _Not really..._

"Absolutely. Although I'm afraid there will be no recreation of how we entered the Spirit portal the first time," Asami advised calmly. Korra pouted in irritation. It certainly wasn't because the engineer didn't want to. It had been very nice the first time.

"Why not?" she moaned, flexing her arms in frustration.  _Tantrums will get you no where._

"Are you embarrassed by me or something?" That comment stung for some reason. She could never be embarrassed by Korra.  _Not in a million years_.

"Of course not," Asami interjected, placing a reassuring hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "I  _love_  you, remember."

"I just thought it would be slightly inappropriate. Given the fact that it's quite likely they are clearing out debris round the portal by now don't you think it would look kind of bad? Us walking through kissing after a weeks vacation whilst everyone else has been hard at work?" Asami explained.

"Hah, I guess it wouldn't look great - well it would - but - you know what I mean," Korra wittered, her face going a slight shade of red.  _She's probably imagining what it would look like now._

"Plus I don't think my opinion rating could take another hit, what with me destroying the entire city center," Korra said, contemplating how she could better handle her PR when she returned. Asami had to do a lot of reforming to fix her own public image in the past, her father's work with the Equalists the catalyst to that chaos.

"I'm sure you'll win them round. All your friends and family fully support you anyway, even if the public don't appreciate the work you've done yet," Asami stated resolutely, glancing up to the light from the portal. It made her much less nervous now. Going through the portal didn't feel like anything, although she had been fairly distracted the first time around to have taken in the sensation properly.

"I guess so. It's time to meet our public then," Korra sighed in anticipation of the moaning she would inevitably receive from the likes of President Raiko.

"Let's do it," Asami winked, wrapping an arm around Korra's. She didn't care if people found out they were a couple on the other side, that had never been a concern. The CEO just didn't want to emphasize how little the pair of them had contributed to the cities recovery effort thus far.  _Kissing like we don't have a care in the world would set a bad precedent for our relationship right from the start. The press would be all over it._

The old reference she had made from the first time they had ever properly spoken to each other caused the Avatar to grin mischievously like a child as the two stepped forward, side by side, into the portal. The engineer took one last fleeting glance at the wonder of the Spirit world, feeling a warmth in her heart as she ingrained the timeless memories they had made there to mind.  _I wonder when we will come back?_

Republic City was not what either had been expected. It was dark, night time. It must have been just before midnight. The Avatar had managed to get her Spirit World and physical world times very wrong apparently. They had intended to arrive at noon.

The city, despite the crater that was once the Spirit Wilds having been cleared, still looked awful and in disarray. The lateness of the evening meant there was no one else around. There wasn't even a police presence around the portal. Asami was certain that was something that would change.

The engineer was already a day behind her work schedule without even being aware of it, Korra could hardly be blamed for the mistake though, the Spirit World was an unpredictable place, time could have fluctuated just in the week they had been there.

"I may of got the timings slightly wrong," Korra admitted, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay. It's probably a good thing actually, I'm glad we don't have a big audience of Earth Benders staring at us," Asami laughed before feeling sad all of a sudden.

This was where she and the Avatar would part ways for the moment. They had always planned for Korra to go to her home on Air Temple Island to check in with Tenzin, show that she was alive and well after practically disappearing.

Asami had to check on her warehouse and monthly itinerary before she could see President Raiko, it was a meeting likely to take place tomorrow as soon as the stubborn man heard that the Future Industries CEO was back in the city. He would be desperate for her help. She had to prepare, had to prove she was serious about taking charge of the cities reconstruction.

She gave Korra a quick kiss on the top of her head before hugging her deeply, savoring the feeling of the Avatar as much as possible. The thought of not spending every waking moment with her when that's  _all_  she had been doing for the last week was painful. Concentrating on work would be difficult.

"I could walk you back to Future Industries tower before I head back to the temple if you want?" Korra offered as they held each other.

"That would be lovely," Asami replied as they released the hug. The tower was a 10 minute walk from here, she hadn't wanted to be by herself, with time to think. The Avatar was a good distraction from any of the work worries she was beginning to feel. It still astounded her that the tower had survived the battle unscathed, very few buildings in the city had.

"I couldn't exactly let you walk home alone in the dark. What kind of girlfriend would that make me?" Korra laughed as they strolled, burning a small ball of flame in her hand to keep them warm. The flame made Asami feel slightly uneasy, the pain of being burned flashed in her mind. The avatar sensed her discomfort instantly, taking hold of the engineer's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"A pretty shoddy one I suppose," Asami responded calmly as they walked, taking note of the damage to the roads and buildings surrounding them.  _All of these buildings will need to examined by a structural engineer to check whether they are salvageable or not...although most of them look beyond saving from here._  She would volunteer some of her best employees to the task when she met with President Raiko.

"Exactly," Korra smiled before continuing. "You need to stop worrying about your work, you're not alone in any of this. The restoration of the city isn't just down to you, it's up to all of us to get this place back on its feet."

 _How did she know I was worrying about that stuff? I don't remember saying anything..._  The Avatar always seemed to know just what to say to make her feel better. Korra  _really_  did understand her better than anyone else, knew exactly what she was thinking without a word. She hoped that the other woman believed the same about her.

"It sometimes feels like it is, but I know that I've got good people in Future Industries behind me to help me handle it...and you of course, keeping me sane and grounded," Asami smiled in appreciation.

"And there was me going to air bend you into the sky," Korra joked, mocking an air bending maneuver with her free hand. It sounded like it could be quite fun but this was neither the time nor the place to try it out.  _And Mako didn't look like he enjoyed it much when we were trying to recruit air benders_. Then again she was certain that Korra had being going out of her way to show off at that time.  _Was she flirting with me that long ago?_

"You better not." How had she not noticed it back then? Looking back on it now Korra had been sending signals for a while, though not quite as obvious as Asami's messages had been. The engineer had always thought that Korra had been the only ignorant party in the confusing mess of emotions there had been between them before Zaheer. Maybe Asami had been just as blind to Korra's feelings as she perceived Korra had been to hers.

The rest of the walk was filled with pleasant silence between the two as Asami kept her arm firmly looped around the Avatar's, no longer concerned by the flame glowing in her hand. Korra's free hand was wrapped around the engineer's waist. They couldn't have been any closer together. If any of there friends saw them now they would be flooded with questions and wide stares. Neither of them really cared though. It meant they wouldn't have to explain very much.

They only saw one other person on the journey back, a police officer who must of just finished their shift for the evening. He had given them a confused stare, although Asami was certain that was because he hadn't expected to see two weirdo's wandering the streets at this late hour rather than the fact they were an all female pairing.

That sort of thing didn't seem to bother residents of Republic City, in fact they were quite open about it. Unfortunately she was also sure there were more conservative parts of the Earth Kingdom and Water-tribes where their relationship wouldn't be so easily accepted. Maybe the Avatar could help to change hearts and minds.

She was already adored in both nations for what she had done in the world. It was only really the residents of Republic City who ever complained about the Avatar.  _I guess that comes with the city having born the brunt of any changes Korra has made in the world, whether they see it as a good or bad changes._

 _And Korra is also easier to access here for people to actually moan at in person, unlike President Raiko. He keeps himself very aloof from the public most of the time. Maybe he'll be voted out in the next city elections._  Presidents of the Republic and those elected alongside them were given a five year term in power. Raiko's time was nearly up and Asami doubted whether he would be re-elected for another term.

_If he gets enough of the blame for what has happened with the Spirit Portal and Kuvira then he won't last very long at all._

This entire of district of Republic city was deserted, most of the buildings here looked unsuitable for habitation, likely they would have to be demolished and rebuilt. It would be a long time before anyone could move back here.

"Here we are," Korra said as they stood at the entrance to Future Industries tower. They had gotten here much quicker than Asami had realized. Now this really was goodbye for the night.

"Thanks for escorting me, you made the journey much less tiring and dull," Asami replied, pulling keys from her jacket pocket. She stared at them for several seconds, then glanced at Korra out of the corner of her eye.  _She looks tired._

Asami considered the Avatar for a second.  _Should I invite her to stay the night?_  She pondered over the idea for a few more moments as she turned the keys in the lock before deciding against it.

It still felt too soon. They'd only been a couple for a week. They hadn't even been on a date yet. She didn't want to overwhelm or smother Korra, they had to take this at their own pace. On top of that the water-tribe girl had to return to Air Temple Island to check in with Master Tenzin.  _He will not be pleased with her coming back to so late...then again he always acts displeased about something or other. Korra's probably very used to it._

"Anytime, I guess I better get back to the temple. Tenzin's gonna kill me for dropping in so late, but he will secretly be pleased I'm back," she remarked smugly.

"I'll call you first thing tomorrow, we can arrange to go out for lunch at Takashi noodle's or something," Asami suggested. Takashi's would not normally be her first choice, she tended to go somewhere with a wealthier clientele, a life of luxury making her a little fussy when it came to food. However, she knew that this restaurant did excellent Southern Water-tribe cuisine, Korra's favorite. That, and it was one of the only eateries still functioning in the city at the moment.

The Avatar's blue eyes beamed at her. "Oh I can't wait! I haven't been there in ages, so it's a date?"

_A date? I suppose it is. Our first date and I choose a total dive of a restaurant._

"Yeh, I guess it is," Asami responded warmly.

"You know me too well, I wouldn't have picked any other place," Korra smiled, lifting her hands onto Asami's shoulders as she continued to fiddle around with the lock on the door.

"Should we invite anyone else?" Korra inquired as she took the keys from the engineers cold fiddling hands.

Asami thought the word 'date' implied that it would be just the two of them, then again she had resolved to tell Mako about their relationship as soon as possible. It felt wrong that he didn't know already.  _Maybe we should just invite him along too then._

"We could invite Mako? I think that he should be the first to know about us, and that would be a good time to tell him," Asami suggested as she heard the lock click in the door.

"Success!" Korra shouted as she handed the keys back to the engineer. "I was worried we might have to pick the lock there, and I agree completely. I'll pay Mako a visit at the station in the morning when I go to see Chief Beifong, she's the best person to get a report of the current security situation of the city and Earth Kingdom from."

"That's a good idea. Although, I would like a little time with just the two us before hand," Asami admitted, shuffling on her feet nervously.  _Am I being too clingy?_

"Me too" Korra replied happily. "We could go to Avatar Korra park - that still sounds weird by the way," she said scratching her head. "I haven't even had the time to go there yet...although part of me was put off by the fact I would have to stare at a statue of myself. I would look so self-obsessed," the Avatar laughed.

"You didn't exactly put the statue there yourself," Asami giggled.  _I did._  Although she was fairly certain Korra didn't know that. She definitely hadn't told her yet. It was sure to come up tomorrow.

"True, true. Well I'll see you then 'Sami," Korra replied before rapidly leaning into Asami's face and stealing a quick kiss on the lips.

"One for the road," the Avatar grinned.

The engineer instantly felt hazy and unsteady from it, stumbling as she opened the door. She had not mentally prepared for that.

"Jeez Korra, next time you do that would you mind giving me forewarning? I nearly fell over there."

"I will never apologize for my effect on the  _ladies_ ," Korra mocked smugly, flexing her impressive arm muscles again.  _I should invite her in...NO. It's those damn muscles clouding my judgement._

"Well good night 'lady killer'. I'll speak to you soon," Asami waved as the Avatar stepped backwards inch by inch, not daring to look away until the last moment.

"Good night Miss Sato! Have a good sleep!" Korra called loudly from down the street.  _Is she trying to wake the whole city up?!_  Asami suddenly felt very thankful that the other buildings around her were unoccupied at the moment.  _Damn it Korra._

Asami continued to wave from the doorway until Korra's figure went out of sight, instantly feeling lonely without the other woman's comforting presence.

Tonight's sleep would not be good. Even the comfiest and most luxurious bed in the world could not possibly compare to falling asleep and waking up next to the person she loved more than any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have to much to address from this chapter really, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Any questions or what not go ahead and ask. Here is the Korrasami playlist some people have been asking for.
> 
> Drops of Jupiter - Train  
> Run - Jasmine Thompson  
> Come with me - Echosmith  
> Yellow Light - Of Monsters and Men  
> Little Wanderer - Death Cab for a Cutie  
> Mountain - Halfnoise  
> I'm here now - Monotony  
> All those pretty lights - Andrew Belle  
> Thunder Clatter - Wildcub  
> Yellow - Coldplay  
> Fix You - Coldplay  
> Safe and Sound - Capital Cities  
> Spark's Fly - Taylor Swift  
> Enchanted - Taylor Swift  
> Chasing Cars - Sleeping At Last
> 
> Enjoy :D


	9. The Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a difficult meeting with President Raiko and a new political party that goes against everything the Avatar stands for. Korra and Asami try to tell Mako about their relationship on a lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot begins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I've planned out all the chapters now, a full Book 5 story which will be around 30 chapters, likely more and probably all around this size. I had a lot of fun with this one despite knowing nothing about business or construction ahaha. Anyways thanks as always for the reviews, keep on leaving them.

Asami pulled herself groggily from bed, stretching her arms out as widely as possible, slowly surveying the chaotic state of the bedroom. Pillows and blankets lay all over the cold wooden floor. _That really had been a restless nights sleep._ Although as far as the engineer could remember the evening had not been interrupted by any night terrors. It just hadn't been comfortable whatsoever, certainly never enough to go into a deep sleep.

It felt somewhat pathetic to be so affected by Korra's absence. In the Spirit World had been so much easier to drift away when she felt the Avatar's body beside hers, blackness consuming all within a few minutes. Last night it had taken several hours of rolling around just to exhaust herself, to force it. Even then the few hours Asami had managed to grab were not satisfying whatsoever. _Hopefully the Avatar will provide the shot of energy I need to wake up properly._

The black haired woman trundled around her room mindlessly as she picked up scattered pillows and sheets, tossing them onto her bed carelessly. Usually she would of at least had the energy to make the bed, even after entire nights without sleep, but today her brain was rather distracted. Asami wanted to get out of her office apartment as quickly as possible, to not be alone for any second longer. A collection of work papers lay on the bedside table, monthly itineraries that had to be signed off today. She grabbed them roughly and forced them inside a leather satchel before taking a seat at her desk.

The telephone sat in front of her, a sudden reminder of what Asami had arranged for the day. She spun around to take a quick glance at the brass clock ticking away happily on the bedside table. _At least it sounds like it had a good nights sleep...._ The clock read 8:00 am. _Is that too early to call air temple island? Tenzin gets the air benders up at the crack of dawn, so it would be safe to assume that they are all awake, being forced to go through morning exercises out in the cold. Oh Korra will hate that._ If there was one thing the engineer understood about her girlfriend it was that the Avatar _really_ liked to sleep.

Asami placed the receiver to her ear, about to dial the number when it began to shriek loudly against her skull. Shock nearly made the engineer fall from the chair on to the floor, only just managing to stay upright by gripping the edge of the desk and nearly yanking the entire telephone out from the wall.

"Hello..." she said wearily, still trying to catch her breath after a near death experience.

"Rise and shine Miss Sato! It's a beautiful day and you are lazying around your bedroom!" an enthusiastic voiced called from the other end of the line. _Korra..._

To the engineer's surprise the water tribe girl didn't sound tired at all, practically bursting with energy. That made Asami very jealous and slightly anxious. _How can she sleep so well without me when I can barely sleep a wink without her?_

"I'm not lazying around, I've been up for hours," Asami lied, rubbing her eyes to rouse herself. Although the sound of Korra's warm voice instantly began to perk up her mood more than a whole mug of coffee ever had.

"Hmmm, I think I believe you....your voice doesn't sound like Lin Beifong the way it normally does when you just wake up," the Avatar stated with of hint of suspicion.

"Well thank goodness for that," Asami joked, although secretly she was somewhat relieved that she didn't sound like the fierce police chief, otherwise Korra would be in fits of laughter again and the green-eyed girl wouldn't get a word in edge ways.

"So, lunch?" Korra inquired excitedly.

The engineer could hear the sound of some of the younger air benders in the background shrieking and shouting, making the Avatar somewhat hard to hear. It was such a stark contrast to the silence of her apartment. Asami wasn't sure which living environment she preferred. The hustle and bustle of air temple island or the peace and quiet of her office? The answer came to her instantaneously. Wherever Korra was. That's where she would be most happy.

"Lunch, right. I'll give Takashi's a call and book a table for 12. Have you managed to speak to Mako yet?" Asami asked.

"Sounds great, yeh I already spoke to him earlier. I was over at the Police Station first thing, I did think of coming and annoying you at the tower, but then I thought you were probably asleep" Korra explained, sounding slightly proud that she had managed to get up so early. _I was probably awake then...that would have been nice_

"Well, look at you. Up and about instead of passed out like a log as you usually do" Asami teased, leaning back in her chair. Talking to the Avatar was extremely relaxing.

"I know, I couldn't sleep any longer. I'm just so excited to see you later," Korra chirped. The engineer could practically feel her grin from here.

"Me too. I...I take it you didn't tell Mako about us yet?" Asami asked anxiously.

"Oh hell no! I need you there for that otherwise I'd be a nervous wreck, Mako wouldn't understand a word I was saying," Korra laughed. The engineer felt she would be much the same without the water-tribe girl's presence.

"Don't worry about it. We can discuss how we want to approach it before hand at Avatar Korra park, where will you be wandering around 11?" Asami said, trying not to put too much emphasis on the name of said park.

"I'll be at city hall with Tenzin, I am supposed to be meeting with Prince Wu to discuss Earth Kingdom things. And can you please stop calling it that?" Korra pleaded on the other end of the phone.

"Alright I'll try. But I can't help if that's what its name is." Although Asami actually could, since she named the place herself. "That works out perfectly, I'm heading over there to meet President Raiko around then, so I'll meet you outside afterwards and drive us to the park."

"That all sounds great. Except for the Raiko part, but I'm sure you can handle that," Korra said confidently. "I'll see you later 'Sami".

"Looking forward to it," Asami smiled as she put the phone down. She was growing quite fond of that pet-name.

**********************************************************

Well, this was certainly not what Asami anticipated as she sat at a conference table beside Varrick, being stared down by several representatives of the government from different regions of the United Republic. _I suppose they all have a vested interest in what happens to Republic City._ It made the engineer feel extremely uncomfortable to not recognize so many of the faces around her, to not know any of there motivations. Although most of them seemed to know her.

"Miss Sato...Varrick," Raiko sighed before gesturing tiredly with his arm to the strangers at his side. "It is my pleasure to introduce the elected representatives of our Republic, they are all very keen to hear what restoration plans you have for the city."

Before Asami was even able to speak Varrick stood up in his usual grand fashion. "It is a pleasure to meet all you fine folks. I am Varrick of Varrick Global Industries, not that you didn't already know that. I am willing to lend some of my resources and considerable expertise to rebuilding the city, although I do expect some kind of cash incentive," he stated plainly before taking his seat.

_Of course he would. Although, I'm not sure how much Future Industries can pour into rebuilding without some kind of financial assistance from the Republic either._

"We would expect nothing less, although I hope you are aware that the Republic will not be able to reimburse you entirely for many years, our finances are very strained at the moment as you are no doubt aware, but helping us now will give you a controlling share in the cities infrastructure in the future," Raiko's aging financial adviser said, whispering something into the president's ear.

"Don't you worry your pretty heads about it, I'm in this for the long haul!" Varrick cheered, the rest of the government members across from them did not look amused by his performance. _That's because he hasn't said anything of substance so far, just buzzwords._

Asami made a quick scan of those in the room with her. There was a variety of age groups here who looked to be from many different cultural heritages. Those who concerned the engineer the most was a dark-haired man in his late twenties dressed in a pristine suit, his expression calm and impossible to read. She was certain she had seen his face on a poster before around the city, but she couldn't quite place it.

"That's good to hear Varrick. Based on the structural assessments your employees having been making in the past week..." Raiko gulped before continuing. "How much do you estimate this will all cost?"

It was the female standing to attention behind the well-dressed man who was attracting most of Asami's attention. If she even was female. She was dressed all in black, her face covered in a thin layer of dark fabric which concealed all of her features. The figure's petite outline was the only real indication that the person was indeed a woman. _She has obviously got something to hide..._ The outfit also bore an uncomfortably close resemblance to that which members of the Equalists had worn.

"Miss Sato!" she heard Raiko bark in the distance, before a sharp jab in the arm from Varrick finally brought her to attention.

"My apologies President Raiko," Asami nodded curtly. The well-dressed man was smirking at her now. The engineer tried to ignore him with all of her willpower. _If Korra was here she would wipe that smile off of his face. That would be nice._

"Not all of us have had time for a nice vacation Miss Sato. Some of us have been working very hard during the last week to help the city, I invited you here to help with the reconstruction effort, but if you are not interested then you may as well leave," President Raiko stated. She had never hated him more than in that moment, unable to control her building anger.

"Some of us needed a break from the city! You know, the city that my father died saving, that _I_ nearly died saving whilst you were sat in your office, ready to surrender to Kuvira. Or have you so quickly forgotten President Raiko?!" she shouted, feeling her whole body shaking as she tried to stay seated. _You need to calm down, you need Raiko's support. Don't alienate him._

"That same father who brought the city into chaos with the Equalists!" a soft voice shouted in the distance. It was the woman dressed all in black. At least the engineer now knew for certain it was indeed a female who stood across from her.

Asami felt herself ready to rise again, only stopped at the last moment by Varrick's arm pulling her back down again. She inhaled deeply.

"Haurana, do not speak so out of turn. This is not your meeting and if you continue to interrupt our business partners I will have to ask you to leave," the well-dressed man warned, nodding to Asami from across the room. _What's his game?_

"I do apologize for my deputy's remarks Miss Sato. She meant no harm by them," _How could she not?_ "We all understand the gravity of your family's sacrifice for the sake of the city."

Asami nodded slowly. "Thank you." _Did that sound sincere?_

"I also apologize for my outburst. It was not fair," Raiko mumbled quietly. He said it like a true politician, practiced and trained, with no real meaning behind it.

"I am also sorry," Asami said as sincerely as possible, and that took some effort with this man. President Raiko didn't seem to be fooled by it, scowling away from the other side of the room.

"As I was saying. Miss Sato, what plans do you have in mind for the city?" he inquired disconnectedly. The rest of the room was however, now glaring at her intensely. They clearly expected great things from her. _Okay Sato. Don't disappoint them, even if it's just to spite Raiko. It's no wonder Korra despises him so much_

Asami pulled a detailed, but crucially, understandable map of her visions for a new city center.

"With the new spirit portal the entire city centers layout will need to be overhauled, as well as the areas around it damaged by Kuvira's mech. I believe that this is a great opportunity for Republic City to start again, to reform itself and create a modern and innovative metropolis which will be the most technologically advanced in all of the nations, even more so than Zaofu. I propose sealing off the area around the portal for the moment, to allow the area to be properly cleared by earth benders. Afterwards I will personally send a team of Future Industries best architects to check the structural integrity of the buildings in the surrounding area."

"And how long will that take?" an elderly member of the government questioned.

"A week." _That's seriously pushing it._

The older man nodded sincerely, a small smile across his features. She was actually winning them over. Even President Raiko looked somewhat impressed, Varrick however looked at her skeptically.

"If Varrick Global Industries is able to lend some of its engineers to the initial investigation this time frame is far more than achievable," Asami suggested, praying that the boisterous man beside her would agree.

"We couldn't let Future Industries steal all the glory could we? Yes, I'll send a team of my absolute best to assist with the structural survey," Varrick nodded, Asami gave him an appreciative smile. _That makes that tight time frame somewhat more doable._

"After the initial clear up, those buildings beyond saving will be demolished quickly. Again, if the Republic are able to assign a team of earth benders to help my employees it would speed up the process," Asami stated.

"I'm sure Suyin Beifong will happily lend some of her metal benders. She has already made it clear she will do everything in her power to help Republic City recover." Raiko answered. _Kuvira was Su's apprentice, she obviously feels responsible for some of what has happened._

"I'll get the Avatar to speak to her on my behalf," Asami replied. The well-dressed man gave her a disgruntled look at the mention of Korra. What was his problem? One minute he loved the engineer the next he wanted to murder her. _Politicians..._

"Once everything is cleared then the reconstruction can begin. I intend to build around the portal and the new vines it has created by building bypasses up and around any obstacles. I also suggest that any new buildings we construct are supported with durable steel beams Future Industries has been developing, they are much more flexible in terms of withstanding the aftershocks from large blasts." Several of the faces in the room looked confused.

"It means they won't fall over so easily," she stated plainly.

"As for the spirits, most of them have centered themselves around the portal and any remaining spirit wilds. If we block off the areas around the wilds to motor traffic then the spirits will remain undisturbed and we can keep them as tourist attractions for the city."

"And how much extra will catering to these 'spirits' cost?" the well-dressed man interrupted angrily.

_Who is this man?_

"Forgive my rudeness sir, but I don't actually know your name?" she inquired politely despite herself.

"I'm Yon Rha. Leader of the Anti-spirit party," he said firmly. An Anti-spirit party? When had these people appeared and more importantly when had they gotten elected into government?

"I'll forgive your ignorance Miss Sato. Not many people are aware of my party _yet_. I was elected by the citizens of a region particularly badly effected by the opening of the spirit portals and the creatures that came with it. Particularly this new one." This was someone to keep an eye on. Asami resolved to investigate this man and his party as soon as possible. Something told her she would have to deal with often in the next few months.

_What on earth is Korra going to think of this?_

"The cost of catering to the spirits and the portal will be stumped up by Future Industries, it will cost the Republic no extra funds. The Spirit Wilds themselves carry a profit for the tourism industry of Republic City," Asami stated confidently, although in reality she had no clue how much money the Spirit wilds actually made, or if her company really could afford to do what she had just said without going into bankruptcy.

_I have to try. I can't let this snake of a man have any influence on the city reconstruction. He will do everything in his power to destroy everything that Korra has worked so hard to build. I'd gladly let my company fall for that cause._

"Republic City will become a place that works in harmony with the spirits rather than against them" Asami said firmly, sending eye darts and Yon Rha and his deputy. They were bristling in the corner.

"Thank you Miss Sato, Varrick. I am giving you joint control over the reconstruction of the city, but I want Miss Sato to be the projects senior manager. The United Republic will do all it can to help with your efforts," President Raiko declared, standing up from behind his desk.

"And thank you all for attending this meeting, Republic City values your input," Raiko thanked them as he gestured towards the door. The rest of the elected representatives practically sprinted out of the room, clearly the meeting had gotten a little too intense for some.

It hadn't been too stressful for Asami, she was used to such high octane encounters. It had however made her worried. These Anti Spirit members could really be a problem with her future work and Korra's, even more frighteningly they had support as well, otherwise they could never have been elected.

"Well that went swell didn't it kiddo?" Varrick joked as they headed for the door, slamming a hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I guess it did, but there's a long road ahead." The business man had be extremely helpful in the meeting. _I never thought I could be glad to be in Varrick's company._

President Raiko stopped them at the door. "I'll want to meet with both of you at the same time tomorrow to go over your plans in more detail."

Asami curtly nodded, still bitter about the comment the President had made earlier.

"It's a date!" Varrick joked loudly. Asami had to hold in a laugh as she examined Raiko's unimpressed expression. _I have a date of my own to be getting to._

Before they left each others company Varrick stopped the engineer suddenly in the corridor.

"A word of advice kiddo, don't mess with those crazy anti-spirit guys. They're trouble and you don't want to rile them up."

"That's kind of impossible. You do remember I am friends with someone who is part spirit? The spiritual leader of the world?" Asami said crossing her arms. Herself and Korra could deal with whatever problems those fanatics presented.

"Very true, very true. Let's just hope that Yon Rha guy doesn't get enough idiots voting for him," Varrick said. _Votes?_

"Is he running for President?!" Asami asked in alarm, suddenly hoping that Raiko's public ratings would sky rocket.

"Yup. But I wouldn't worry about it. He's never going to get enough votes to actually get elected," Varrick played it off as he strode away. _He might..._

"I'll see you tomorrow kiddo! Zhu Li's making me lunch and she'd kill me if I was late!" he waved as his figure disappeared through a door. It seemed that Varrick's new wife had at least some control over him, certainly more than any other living person.

Now it was was time to meet Korra. _She'll no doubt be pacing around like an irritated child outside. How am I going to tell her all of this stuff on top of dealing with Mako?_

**********************************************************************************************

Avatar Korra park was thankfully empty for this time of day, although that was probably a result of the city being much less busy generally. Asami hadn't even managed to a reserve a table at Takashi's Noodles. It had been booked up entirely. _It's one of the only restaurants open in the city...of course it would be full up._

To her surprise Korra hadn't looked too disappointed when she had told her on the drive to the park, instead insisting that Mako had some kind of back up plan in case she couldn't get the booking and that they were still to drive to Takashi'a Noodles at the chosen time. Had the young man pulled some police favor to get them a table? The Avatar had joked that he had, "Probably threatened them with some awkward glares."

Now they sat on a bench in the shade as far away from the statue as possible. Korra had insisted on it, believing that people would think she was self obsessed if they saw her sitting with a stone likeness of herself. Asami would of probably felt the same if there had been one of her.

The engineer had her head burrowed under the Avatar's chin, an arm wrapped around the young woman's waist. Korra also had an arm draped around Asami, hand resting on the green-eyed girl's thigh.

The Future Industries CEO was in danger of falling asleep. This was far too comfortable. _How can sleeping upright and outdoors be this much more pleasant than a warm bed?_

"So how was your time with Raiko? Fun?" Korra inquired softly from above, running her free hand through Asami's hair playfully.

"Exhilarating," the engineer replied sarcastically.

"You mean excruciating then," Korra laughed quietly. "Anything with _that_ man is."

"Damn straight. I got the city contract with Varrick anyway, I'm pretty much in charge of the city's reconstruction now," the engineer responded wearily, feeling herself drifting away with each stroke of the water-tribe girls hand.

"That's amazing, that's so great. He couldn't have put a better person as the boss. Raiko would have to be blind to have chosen anyone else," Korra smiled, placing a quick kiss on top of Asami's head.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" the Avatar asked in concern, peaking downwards to look directly into the engineer's eyes.

"Kind of....I guess I just found it sort of hard to sleep without you for company," Asami yawned, feeling Korra squeeze her tighter.

"Me too. I didn't sleep well at all really. That's why I was up so earlier, I never went to bed," Korra yawned in unison.

"Really?" Asami whispered quietly, trying to fight her exhaustion.

"Really really," Korra laughed. _That's becoming a catch phrase between us._

"Feel free to fall asleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to head for lunch. Avatar pillows are the most comfortable and hygienic in the world," the water-tribe girl boasted.

"You are very right about that and I think I'll take you up on that offer," Asami responded as she felt her eyes close firmly over.

_Avatar pillows really are the best._

*********************************************************************************

"How do you think he will react?" Korra asked anxiously as they pulled up alongside the restaurant. It was strangely deserted on the pavement outside except for a door-man there to let in guests. Except he didn't seem to be letting anyone in or out. _How was this place fully booked? Where is everyone?_

"Honestly I think he will actually be quite happy about it, although I imagine it will be awkward initially, for all of us," Asami responded as she pulled the break. The drive here had been much more difficult than usual, with the vines making for some very tight corners and lots of uses of shortcuts. Thankfully the engineer's water-tribe blue Sato-mobile was perfect for such conditions, built much more like a race car than a commercial motor and able to make those corners seem non-existent.

"It would be weird if it wasn't for a little bit, we have all dated each other," Korra laughed as she leaped out from the passenger seat onto the pavement, not even bothering to open the door. She quickly sprinted around to Asami's side and opened the driver door.

"So sweet," the engineer replied as she pulled her keys from the ignition and locked the car.

"Dated or not, I'm sure Mako is mature enough to handle it. The same with everyone else," Asami said as they strolled up the stairs to the restaurant entrance.

"How exactly are we going to tell him?" Korra asked as she looked around in confusion.

"We tell him outright. No dancing around the issue, we just be honest. I think he will appreciate that more," Asami decided as she eyed up the person standing at the door.

"I'm not seeing Mako anywhere..." Korra stated. That was rather strange. _Why would he tell as to meet him here and then not bother to show up?_

"Maybe he's already inside with a table?" Asami suggested, trying to peer inside the glass doors.

"Excuse me, sir, would you be able to tell us if our friend is inside?" the Avatar asked as politely as possible. The door-man simply glared at her. _It can't be the best job in the world, standing in the cold all day._

"Name," the man spat.

"Avatar Korra," the water-tribe girl said confidently. The door-man was not impressed by her title whatsoever.

Asami tapped Korra on the shoulder lightly. "I think he means the name of our friend."

The Avatar scratched her head in embarrassment as the engineer gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. The door-man began to rifle through the list of names attached to his clipboard with a trained hand.

"No - wait - Sir? We're looking for a person named Mak-" Asami began before being interrupted sharply.

"Avatar Korra, you are on the list. And who are you?" the man croaked, eyes shifting quickly to the engineer who immediately felt under pressure. _Why did Mako put the table down in Korra's name?_

"Asami Sato," she responded quickly. The water-tribe girl gave her a perplexed glance.

"You are also on the list," the doorman spat, moving out of there way.

"Is there not a Mako on that list?" Korra inquired as she felt the door-man pushing her forward.

"No," he stated firmly. _What the hell is going on here?_

The Avatar pushed the engineer forward through the glass doors gently and into the restaurant. The place was bustling with people eating, but no sign whatsoever of Mako. Had he forgotten? That seemed highly unlikely.

"Did _you_ actually book a table but forget 'Sami?" Korra asked incredulously as a waiter wandered over to the pair.

"I'm not _that_ tired Korra," Asami retorted and she looked around in suspicion. The restaurant was decorated in the traditional garb of water-tribe homes. At least Korra would feel at home here. The engineer spotted a few of the customers glancing up at the Avatar briefly, clearly recognizing her but not paying much attention, returning quickly to their meals.

_It's a good thing they don't care. I don't think I could deal with people pestering us as we try to eat._

"Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, your table is right this way in one of our exclusive booths," the waiter said, leading them through from the front of the restaurant to the very back. The lights were much dimmer here. It was making the engineer more and more nervous.

Eventually they reached a set of circular booths with red leather seats, each was secluded and lit with candle-lights.

"Romantic," Korra winked in the dimness, poking a finger into Asami's side playfully.

"I didn't think this was really Mako's thing," the engineer responded sharply, unable to drop her guard as the waiter stopped at a booth at the very end of the room and beckoned for them to go inside, passing them a menu as they took their seats before dashing off.

"I'm only a little confused I swear," Korra mused as she played with the flame of a candle on their table using bending, stopping suddenly when she realized it might freak her friend out. Asami gave her a quick smile letting the Avatar know it was okay to continue.

"You are not the only one," the engineer admitted as she searched around them, spotting a white envelope on the table. She held it up to the candle light.

"What's that?" Korra mumbled, swishing a chop stick around in her mouth.

"I don't know...but it has our names on it," Asami replied, unsure whether to open it.

"That's Mako's hand writing, I saw it when he wrote to me in the South Pole," Korra explained, taking the letter from the engineer's hand gently.

"Should we open it?" Asami asked anxiously. It still felt private somehow.

"It's addressed to us. It must be for us. We'll open it together," the Avatar reasoned, holding the other end of the letter out across the table. Asami took hold of the corner and they slowly opened it, pulling the paper out from within and holding it to the candle light. Notes of money fell out instantly.

_Dear Korra and Asami_

_I can already guess why you invited me to the restaurant today and I thought I would just save you the trouble._

_I've known about the two of you since before you went to the Spirit World._

Korra started to choke on the chopstick in shock, Asami quickly slapped her back as the Avatar immediately coughed it back out onto the table.

"Thanks," Korra said breathlessly as they continued to read.

 _That's right I actually do have powers of perception. I'm a cop remember? And you two aren't exactly subtle. No offense._ _I just want you two to know that I don't have any problem with it at all, actually it makes me happy. Whatever makes you guys happy will do that._ _I see the way you look at each other and I gotta say, you look pretty lovestruck. I'm with you two till the end of the line no matter what._ _And don't worry, I haven't told anyone else. I'll leave that up to you two._

_Oh, and in case it wasn't clear. Dinner is on me._

_Enjoy!_

_Lot's of love_

_Mako_

"Wow...." Asami breathed. She definitely had not expected that. What a relief! They wouldn't have to have that awkward conversation.

"Yeh wow. I thought Mako was cheap, but there he is buying us dinner. Is he trying to date us both again?" Korra laughed in her chair, rolling back in her seat.

"That was so thoughtful of him," the engineer smiled. Mako's strange behavior at Varrick's wedding made so much more sense now. She had been certain he had switched the name labels on their respective chairs so that she was sat beside Korra instead. _I can't believe he did that and I never even put two and two together...it's so obvious now._

"I know. It's crazy how we never noticed until now. I'll need to thank him the next time I see. He's such a great friend to be so supportive," Korra smiled, picking up her menu and practically salivating at reading the food.

"We will. Next time we will take him with us. I will insist on it, him and Bolin," Asami resolved as she picked up her own menu, giving the Avatar a warm smile over the top of the page. _Should I tell her about the Anti-spirit party? It would be a mood killer, and it would be such a shame to ruin all of Mako's efforts. I can always tell her later._

"Dinners on Mako, so do you know what that means 'Sami?" Korra beamed from above her menu.

"What?" Asami inquired, considering whether she should order some wine. She'd never seen the Avatar drunk before. _It could be very entertaining or very dangerous._

"ORDER EVERYTHING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Mako. Okay. I think he would be such a Korrasami shipper. Seriously. Anyway lots of things going on in this chapter, the plot is being layered down now. Anyway let me know what you thought. And Asami getting to bitch at Raiko was a dream that I had to make happen. That mans an arse.


	10. Brick by Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's reconstruction work in Republic City is interrupted by an Anti-Spirit Militia whilst Korra plans a diplomatic trip to Ba Sing Se. Later a meal is held on Air Temple Island where the pair plan to reveal their relationship to the rest of their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They keep getting longer and longer and longer. This is by far the longest so far. This chapter we get both an Asami and Korra POV section. The plot is taken a little further as well. Any feedback and questions are always appreciated and as always thanks to those who do already and anyone who has taken the time to follow the story thus far. Enjoy :D

"So...Ba Sing Se?"

"Ba Sing Se..." Korra sighed as she leaned against Asami's sato mobile.

"How long do you think you will be away for?" Asami inquired as she looked over her construction plans laid out on the top of the motor. _I really want to go with her..._

The Avatar had joined the engineer at the area around the spirit portal as Asami was directing Earth benders in their clearance operation. The water-tribe girl had been kind enough to bring lunch, which she had even prepared herself. To the CEO's surprise the food was much better than anything she could have cobbled together in her limited cooking experience. Korra was just full of surprises.

"It could be a few weeks. I really don't know. It all depends how long the negotiations take to transition from the old system into a new constitutional monarchy. I'm hopeful that most of the Earth Kingdom will just want some stability and may be ready for this change," Korra explained, admiring the engineer's detailed blueprints even though she understood absolutely none of it.

"A constitutional monarchy?" Asami asked as she marked some points on a map of the down town area. _This might actually get done in under a week._

"It's a system where the royal family will have pretty much no power, just be a figurehead. The citizens of the Earth Kingdom will choose the real leaders through elections, hopefully none like Raiko," Korra mused, pushing a portion of the food she had prepared over to the engineer. _I have work to do. I can't take a proper break._

"So, you will be trying to create a system that appeals to both the traditionalists and the modernists? It's a good idea," Asami said as she pushed the food package back over to the Avatar, who looked rather disgruntled that her girlfriend had rejected it.

"It's not because it won't be delicious," the engineer assured, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "You are a fabulous cook it appears."

Korra took a tight grip of Asami's hand. " _You_ need to make sure you eat enough, doing all this work in the sun all day, the city can't afford you to be incapacitated, and neither can I," the Avatar stated firmly, practically forcing the portion on the older woman.

"Take a break," Korra said gently with a hint of authority. _I suppose I better otherwise she'll keep going on and on._

"Avatar orders," the water tribe girl commanded and she shifted the blueprints into the passenger seat of the sato-mobile.

"Well I can't exactly refuse then can I?" Asami winked. She saw the Avatar smile widely through the motors rear view mirror.

"But at least let me make sure all of my employees know what they are doing first," the engineer pleaded, giving her partner puppy dog eyes. _She cannot resist that._

"Fine," Korra pouted, crossing her muscular arms firmly.

"Excuse me, could everyone please gather round for some instructions," Asami said softly, only getting a response from a few of the employees near her who gathered round the polished blue vehicle.

"Listen up! Get your butts over to Miss Sato NOW!!!!" Korra boomed.

In a matter of seconds the rest of the Future Industries employees came streaming over in either fear or panic. The Avatar's tone inspired both.

"Miss Sato?" Asami whispered into Korra's ear as workers gathered round her.

"What? You have a problem with that?" the Avatar joked quietly.

"No, not at all," Asami smiled mischievously, stopping when the employees gave her a displeased glance. _They have been working hard...I guess us playing around wouldn't look great to them._ She removed her hand from the Avatar's cheek and raised it into the air to get everyone's attention.

"You've all done great work thus far, but I need you to keep pushing for that week deadline. I want at least 10 buildings an hour to be confirmed structurally sound or not. Make sure that you have at least one Earth bender with you when investigating any buildings for your own safety. You are all here representing the Future Industries name, so please maintain the professional standard I know that you are all capable of and absolutely no cutting corners."

The structural engineers gave Asami a dirty look. _Cutting corners doesn't necessarily mean the work would go any quicker. It would just result in more problems in the future. I've set them a deadline which they are more than experienced enough to meet. There should be no need for short cuts or poor workmanship._

"Thank you for your time, now please get back to work!" the engineer boomed as the workers dispersed once more to their various duties. The Avatar's arm wrapped its way around her waist.

"I love bossy management Asami," Korra grinned at the corner of her shoulder.

"Oh do you?" Asami smiled, poking the Avatar in the nose playfully.

The meal Korra had prepared for the engineer was thrown across from the cars trunk directly into Asami's hands using air bending.

"Eat," the water tribe girl insisted as she took her own food out and slumped down against the side of the car.

Asami dropped down beside her, enjoying the feeling of not being on her feet immensely. _It's only noon and I'm exhausted. How does Korra keep on going?_

The Avatar had already torn through most of her own food as Asami took her first tentative bite. It felt _so_ wrong to be eating when the rest of the Future Industries crew were off doing so much work. Although it seemed impossible to get out of this break. Korra would have forced her in place with some kind of bending until she had finished her portion.

"Thanks," Asami smiled as she swallowed some rice. _This is actually REALLY good. Who would have thought the hot-headed Avatar would be such a wiz in the kitchen?_

"You are so cute when you smile," Korra said happily as she draped an arm over the engineers shoulder. Somehow the water-tribe girl had finished her portion already. Her eating pace was insane, and strangely impressive. Like almost all things related to the Avatar.

"You are just cute permanently," Asami mused as she took another bite of food, contemplating how much she could tell her girlfriend about all of the political maneuvering she had witnessed over the last few days, especially the ones that directly effected the Avatars work. The green eyed girl had resisted mentioning the Anti-Spirit Party thus far, although she was certain that word would spread to the young woman beside her eventually. _Maybe it's best if she hears it from me now. I have to be honest, tell her anything that's troubling me or will be trouble for her._

"I can't help that, it's just a natural talent of mine," Korra laughed, pulling the dorkiest face possible. _She's trying to act all confident again, but the redness in her cheeks gives her bravado away instantly. I love it._

"Korra, there is something I have to tell you before you go off to Ba Sing Se with Prince Wu..." Asami began, contemplating what to say next. The Avatar looked incredibly concerned.

"You're not dumping me already are you?" Korra asked anxiously. _What? Why would she think that right away?_

"Of course not! I love you dork!" Asami smiled, giving the Avatar a quick kiss on her already flustered cheek. "It's something else, a problem here in Republic City...."

"Oh?" Korra questioned, raising her eyebrow in concern.

"It's seems that a new political party has formed. One that's against the integration with spirits and particularly the new portal in the city," the engineer began, staring at a vine in the distance streaming up of an otherwise pristine building. _I suppose I can see their point...but only a little. The spirits are a good thing._

"An Anti-Spirit Party?" Korra asked, looking rather wounded and hurt. _I guess it's not entirely unexpected for her, she has always know the spirits were controversial, ever since Harmonic Convergence_

"Yes. And they are gaining in popularity, particularly in areas that have been adversely effected by the vines," Asami said, placing a reassuring hand over the Avatar's knee.

"And who leads them?" Korra inquired tentatively, briefly glancing to the portal glowing behind them.

"A man named Yon Rha, he's standing for President against Raiko," the engineer revealed, feeling goosebumps on her arm as she remembered the brief interaction she had with with the 'well-dressed' man in City Hall earlier that day.

"Man. Suddenly I wish that Raiko wasn't such an ass," the Avatar groaned, putting her head in her hands.

Asami tipped Korra's head upwards again so their eyes met directly. The engineer instantly spotted weariness in the water-tribe girls deep blue eyes. _You have to reassure her now Sato, even if you have to lie a little. It's for the best._

"It's fine Korra, I wouldn't worry about that slime-ball of a man. He's _not_ going to get elected. Most of the city realize the good that the spirits have done, what _you_ have done for them," Asami said with as much confidence as possible, that made the Avatar smile in appreciation.

The engineer knew it wasn't true. Support for the spirits in the republic were at an all time low. With the city in such a chaotic state and covered in spirit vines the culprit for all of that trouble was instantly recognizable. _If I didn't know the Avatar personally maybe I would feel much the same about Spirit integration? Korra would hate me if I ever said that._

"Thanks Asami. You always make me feel better," the water tribe girl smiled, giving the engineer a quick hug before admiring the spirit portal.

"I think that some people really do appreciate that beauty of the spirits like I do, and i'll fix all of this trouble with everyone's help. Starting with the diplomatic situation in the Earth Kingdom," Korra stated resolutely as she gazed at the yellow light. _How can anyone hate something so beautiful? That thing nearly killed the love of my life and I'm not at all bitter...I think..._

"They do Korra. Just like I appreciate you. And I'm sure you will do great work in the Earth Kingdom with Wu and Mako, although I'm going to miss you _so_ much," Asami said, feeling herself becoming sadder and sadder with every second even though she was still currently in her partner's company.

The engineer was secretly terrified that something would happen to her dork whilst she was off stabilizing the world, and that she wouldn't be there to comfort or protect her. _What she did in the Spirit World with 'Dark Korra'...could that happen to her again whilst she was away? No one would understand..._

"I promise I'll only be away as long at it's necessary. I'll call you everyday, and it's not as if I want to be gone from you for too long either. I've waited so long to be with you, I want to spend as much time as possible together," Korra swore as she turned to face the engineer, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

" _You've_ waited long?" Asami joked, lowering her brows to look as scornful as possible.

"Oh...okay! I concede. You've waited way longer!" Korra admitted, bowing her head.

"Hell yeah I have!" Asami winked. _What do my workers think of us? Sitting bickering like school children?_

"I'm sorry I must be brain dead. I can't believe it took me so long to realize how hot you were," the Avatar laughed to herself, scratching her head in confusion.

"It wasn't for lack of trying on my part. Seriously, the amount of hair flicks just went totally over your head?" Asami questioned, flicking her long black hair directly in Korra's face and posing like a model.

"Oh I noticed Asami! I just didn't put two and two together somehow...it's so obvious now. You are a hair-bender!" Korra shouted, getting some strange looks from a group of Earth benders a few meters away.

Asami sent the overly curious workmen a quick glare, making them quickly turn away. _No one messes with the boss._

"Just one of my many talents," the engineer mused, jabbing the woman beside her in the side playfully. That made Korra turn bright red. _Does everything I say have that effect?_

It must have been so blatantly obvious to her workers that their boss and the Avatar were in a relationship together. It was very hard for Asami to be subtle or restrained in her affection for Korra when they were together because they had spent so much time apart. Every second in each others company was precious.

Another part of the engineer felt extremely guilty that Bolin and several other people she was close to still didn't know, but there hadn't been any suitable moments in both herself and Korra's busy work schedules since they had sponged off of Mako for lunch. Asami was however, fairly certain that Tenzin had been informed just by the way he had acted around her at city hall a day ago. He was much less standoffish than usual, reiterating how welcome the engineer was at Air Temple Island, not that she wasn't already. _Going there always gave me the emotional boost and companionship I needed when Korra was absent._

Asami just hoped that the air bending master had found out about the relationship through his student rather than idol gossip. _I get the feeling Korra confides in Tenzin about a lot of things, he's like a second father to her. I just hope he approves of me._

"I was thinking you could come over to Air Temple Island tonight for dinner? I've already invited Bolin. It might be a good time to tell everyone else about you know what," Korra suggested as a group of Future Industries structural architects walked past looking bemused. _They are not where they are suppose to be..._

"Sounds lovely. I'll catch a boat over around 7-"

"Don't bother, I'll swing by your office with an air bison around then. It's by far the quickest way to get around the city at the moment," Korra interrupted sharply.

That was certainly true. Sato-mobiles had a difficult time getting around the city with all of the vines and destroyed buildings. Air transport was really the only way to get from point A to B with the exception of Asami's own upgraded motor. _At least the streets are fairly empty for me to drive like a lunatic._

"Okay, but I don't know how much I trust you driving a bison," the engineer teased.

"Oh let me assure you my bison piloting skills are exceptional, don't judge all of my ability on that one driving lesson. That was three years ago," the Avatar smiled, imitating holding a steer wheel with her hands and sticking her tongue out in mock concentration.

"Terrifying," Asami replied distantly as she observed yet more of her architects standing idly in the wrong location. A firm hand on her shoulder brought the CEO sharply back to reality.

"What's up 'Sami?" Korra asked in concern as she tried to follow her friends line of sight.

"You really are crazy bossy. I'm glad I'm not on your company's pay roll. They are just taking a break, no?" the Avatar questioned in confusion.

"I don't have a problem with employees taking a break. It's just that's the second group of my workers that don't seem to know what they are doing. Like something is interrupting their work," Asami said, pulling herself up from the ground.

"Let's go and see what they are up to then," Korra responded as the engineer helped haul her upwards smoothly.

"Don't you have to go back to city hall?" Asami inquired as the pair strode confidently across to the first group of workers stood outside of an abandoned building.

"No, it can wait. Prince Wu and Mako won't mind. We don't leave till tomorrow anyway," Korra stated as she glared suspiciously at the large group of people slowing coming into view.

_Phew, it will be so much easier to confront these workers with the Avatar at my side._

"Are all of these people your employees?" Korra asked in concern, moving slightly in front of the engineer defensively.

"Now that you mention it...I don't recognize a lot of them," Asami replied, feeling herself tense up as she noted the group of people were split decisively into two and both sides were arguing angrily. _I'm starting to wish I'd taken my shock glove from the boot of my motor._

"Wait a minute Korra, I've seen that girl before," Asami pointed subtly as they approached. _It's that vindictive woman from the Anti-Spirit Party. Yon Rha's deputy. What's she doing down here? Raiko didn't assign of them to the reconstruction did he?_

"The one all in black? I can't even see her face. Who is she?" Korra questioned, an edge of adrenaline in her tone. _She's preparing herself for combat if necessary._

"She's a member of that Anti-Spirit party I was talking about, the deputy actually. I don't know what she's up to down here but I can guarantee she is looking for trouble," _What had Yon Rha called her again when she called me out about my father? Haru? Haruana? That's it. Haruana._

"Well if she wants trouble she'll get it. Nobody is allowed to mess with the reconstruction effort, not after you've put so much work into it," Korra growled, glaring at the woman all in black as they came into speaking distance.

"Don't do anything rash. Not here where there is loads of fragile buildings just waiting to be destroyed," Asami whispered into the Avatar's ear.

Korra nodded quickly before whispering back. "If things get crazy stay behind me. I _mean_ it."

"Excuse me but may I ask why you are all standing around arguing?!" Asami boomed, crossing her arms as firmly as possible.

The Future Industries employees gave her a concerned glance before backing away from the group of people they were arguing with. _Is it me or Korra that's scaring them?_ In contrast the members of the Anti-Spirit Party smirked at the CEO and the Avatar just the way Yon Rha did. They really were here to start a fight. Except that most of these people didn't look like any politicians or civil workers Asami had ever seen. If anything they looked like thugs, well muscled and brimming with anger. _This looks like a hired militia...does Yon Rha even have control over these people?_

"Miss Sato. These unruly folks won't allow us to inspect this building," one of her employees called out. Korra gave Asami a quick nod, an indication that she trusted the engineer to take full control of the situation.

"Well these unruly folks have no authority to stop you. If you people have a problem with what's going on here then speak to President Raiko, he's the one who ordered of all of this," Asami stated firmly, taking a step forward. _I hope I look more confident than I actually feel_

"Now move on before I call the police," she warned, taking another step and feeling Korra move up beside her.

The Anti-Spirit members cackled among themselves before the masked Haruana stepped forward, burning a small flame in her hand. _Fire bender._

"You have no authority over us rich girl, no politician or wealthy person does and especially not President Raiko, a man whose career is living on borrowed time." _So they definitely aren't under Yon Rha's control, or any official part of his party. As much of a slime ball as he is I get the feeling he wants to do things democratically and properly. Does he even know that is deputy is involved in this?_

"Move on," Asami reiterated more firmly than before, taking another step forward so that she could now feel the heat from Haruana's flame, trying desperately to hide how nervous the sensation made her.

"No," the deputy stated, sending a warning flame at a near by vine.

"Your work with the spirits is categorically wrong. Trying to integrate them with the city and the rest of the United Republic when all they have ever done is cause problems for the poorest and most vulnerable in our society. It's ignorant and dangerous. But of course you would understand none of this rich girl, what with a life of privilege. Daddy did everything for you didn't he?" Haruana taunted, daring Asami to attack her.

Asami felt Korra bristling with anger at her side from the 'rich girl' comment. _This is going to get out of hand very quickly._

"You shut your mouth right now or I'll shut it for you!" Korra spat, bending a flame into her own hand and taking a step forward.

"This has nothing to do with you southerner!" Haruana retorted as the rest of the Anti Spirit militia crowded around her defensively.

"It has _everything_ to do with me. Or do you not know who I am?" Korra shouted, waving her hand backwards to indicate for Asami to take a step back. _Like hell I will. We're in this together now._

"An irrelevance," the girl in black laughed.

"I'm the Avatar. And all of these spirits? They are my doing. And you bunch of idiots are going to have to deal with it!" Korra boomed, bending some rocks upwards alongside her flame as an indication.

The group of Anti-Spirit militia, and even Haruana looked genuinely surprised. Korra's new hairstyle and look had thrown them. Thankfully, they also looked scared. _Please be smart enough to realize that this is a fight you'll never win._

The pawns around the Anti-Spirit deputy shifted away in fear, allowing the Future Industries structural architects to pass into the building. Only Haruana remained standing with her flame, looking enraged, the revelation of the Avatar standing in front of her seemingly having increased her anger rather than quell it. _It's almost as though it's personal..._

"Don't think this is over. When Yon Rha is elected we will send all of these spirits back into that damned portal where they belong and tear down all of this construction work. You are out of touch Avatar, this is what the people want. And they will get what they desire," she warned before pointing her gloved fingers at Asami.

"As for you Sato. You are just lucky the Avatar was around today," Haruana threatened, allowing electricity to flow around the tips of her finger briefly. _She can bend lightning too. This woman's dangerous. I don't even think Korra knows how to do that yet._

Despite Korra's lack of experience with the chaotic element she stepped in front of Asami anyway. "Don't even think about it," the Avatar warned, raising her arms as though about to redirect it. _Maybe she does know how?_

With that Haruana stepped away with the rest of her militia, knowing better than to start a fight in the middle of the day in the city center with the master of all four elements.

"I'll need to call Beifong about them. I can't have them endangering you and your work," Korra stated as she glared at the group walking away.

"There might not be much you can do about it in the end. If Yon Rha gets elected then they'll have all the control they need of the area around the spirit portal and my city blueprints will be pointless," Asami said bitterly as she looked at the vines around her.

"This is a democracy. Members of political party's can't just go around threatening people. It's not right," the Avatar said as she entwined a hand with Asami's.

"You're shaking," Korra said in concern as she glanced into the engineer's green eyes. _I don't need you to worry about be right now._

"I'm fine, honestly. Things just got a little tense there. Besides that, I don't think those people were all members of the party. They looked like some kind of militia to me, with the exception of the deputy, Haruana," Asami explained, trying to calm herself down so as not to worry the Avatar. _Stop shaking damn it!_

"Well she can't go around doing what she just did. She's got to be removed from their party surely?" Korra pouted in frustration.

"She did seem like a bit of a loose canon at the meeting I had earlier in the week, maybe Yon Rha's already considering getting rid of her? As much as he annoys me I think that he does want to do things by the book in terms of getting elected. He could be reasoned with," Asami suggested.

"If you thinks that's best, anything to take that crazy woman down a peg," Korra replied.

"I'll be in city hall again tomorrow to see Raiko before he hits the campaign trail for the final push for votes. It seems I have a habit of running into Mr Yon Rha, and I'll be sure to inform him of his deputy's activities," Asami reasoned as she glanced up at the sun. It was getting late.

"Good idea," Korra responded before looking up at the sky. "I really don't want to go back to city hall now."

"I'll be fine Korra, they are not going to come and bother me anymore today after that incident. Besides, you know I can take care of myself," Asami assured, placing a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"I know, I know. I just hate the idea of leaving you here when I go to Ba Sing Se," Korra stomped in place.

"It will be okay, I swear. Now go get to work or Mako and Wu will kill you. I'll see you tonight," Asami smiled as she leaned in for a hug, embracing the younger woman tightly.

Korra gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe," she said as before begrudgingly releasing the hug, staring intently into the engineers eyes before striding away.

*******************************************************************************************************

Air temple island was the most boisterous Korra could recall seeing it since Varrick and Zhu-li's wedding. _Now that was an evening to remember._

Meelo and Rohan dashed past her suddenly as the water tribe girl led Asami slowly down the hall to the dining area. She could feel the engineer's increased blood pressure as they held hands. _At least we are both as nervous as each other about this._

"Careful you two!" Korra heard Pema yell from the kitchen. No doubt the two young air bender boys had broken something in their hastiness to get seated first. Although both seemed hasty to get anywhere before the other, regardless of how mundane or unexceptional the final destination was. _If I had siblings would I be this competitive? Without a doubt._

Tonight was a big night for herself and Asami. Only Tenzin, Pema and Mako knew of their relationship. Korra had told the first two people herself the moment she returned from the Spirit World. She trusted them both implicitly and knew they would have no problems with her new partner. If anything they had been extremely happy about it, insisting that the Avatar brought Asami to the island for meals and gatherings much more often.

Pema herself had admitted she knew there was something going on between Korra and her friend long beforehand, that the chemistry and looks the two gave each other, particularly after the battle with Kuvira had been palpable, blatantly obvious, that she was amazed that no one else had appeared to notice it other than herself. Master Tenzin had been surprised at that, seemingly part of the oblivious crowd and slightly irritated that his wife had left him in the dark about the whole thing.

 _He hates to be out of the loop for anything._

"Feeling okay?" Korra asked as they stopped at the entrance to the dining area, a choir of voices and shouting inside. _That sounds likes Bolin..._

"I'm fine, really, it's just I'm not used to be the center of attention like you," Asami said before a look of embarrassment crawled over her skin and she flailed her slender arms rapidly.

"Oh god that didn't come out the way I intended, I'm not saying _you're_ an attention seeker!" the engineer fretted. _She's so cute when she is nervous._

Korra placed a firm hand on Asami's shoulder. "But I am an attention seeker 'Sami," she winked playfully.

"Yeh, you kind of are," the older woman responded quickly, placing her flailing arms rigidly to her sides.

"You're not suppose to agree so fast!" Korra laughed, about to punch Asami in the shoulder lightly when the engineer stepped aside with an unexpected speed. _Damn she's fast._

Suddenly the Avatar was falling through the air as a result of her forward momentum and in a matter of moments found herself face down on the floor of the dining room. The dinner guests which consisted of the air bender family and members of Team Avatar stared at the downed spiritual leader with a mixture of concern and amusement. People falling over, particularly people who were suppose to be almighty and powerful managed to always be funny in some way.

"Are you alright Korra?!" Asami asked in concern as she reached under the Avatar's arms and pulled her upwards gently. _I bet she feels guilty for that...I should have been more careful._

"Thanks." The water-tribe girl breathed as she examined the expressions of the people crowded round the table. Mako looked by far the most amused as he watched the Avatar and the CEO's awkward interaction and its hidden depth. _Screw him and his detective brain._ The rest of the guests just looked plain confused at Asami's and Korra's somewhat intimate contact.

Mercifully Tenzin interrupted everyone in the rooms racing thoughts. "Ahem," he coughed, beckoning for the two newly arrived guests to take a seat beside him. _Sitting beside cranky old Tenzin with my new girlfriend. Yup. That's just perfect._

Mako and Bolin were sat together as the younger sibling whispered something in his brother's ear. Mako dismissed whatever had been said by pushing Bolin's face away before raising an eyebrow suggestively at Korra and Asami as they passed. The engineer just smiled at the immature pair innocently but the Avatar couldn't resist sending a quick eye dart at the young detective. That made Bolin eye both of them suspiciously. _He'a already starting to work it out._

Korra took her seat beside Tenzin as he began to speak. "Thank you all for coming to this meal in celebration of...." he coughed, looking briefly to his student, "In recognition of all your efforts in the reconstruction of the city and Korra and Asami's return from the Spirit World."

Tenzin didn't refer to Asami by her first name very often, normally choosing to address her by the title 'Miss Sato'. It made the Avatar so happy that her teacher had accepted the lady in his student's life so readily and warmly. Although she couldn't exactly imagine him having a problem with the engineer either. That would have been very strange.

Everyone else in the room picked up their glasses in unison to Tenzin's toast. "To Korra and Asami!" Mako called loudly from the other end of the table nearly making the water tribe girl jump across the room and grab him. She could sense Asami squirming uncomfortably at her side.

"And to the reconstruction of Republic City!" Korra shouted quickly hoping to sooth her girlfriends unease. Asami petted the Avatar's thigh under the table in appreciation. _Oh god her hand is on my thigh. I'm going to pass out!,_ the Avatar screamed internally as guests chinked their glasses together.

She joined them rapidly, almost breaking her glass against Bolin's in her panic. The lava bender was looking increasingly concerned and suspicious at everyone's strange behaviour. _I have to tell them now before I die!_ Korra resolved. Her face felt on fire as Asami left her hand in place. _Does she not realize this is making me crazy?_

_How am I suppose to announce this when I must look like a tomato right now? I can't! I can't!_

The rest of the guests seemingly hadn't noticed the Avatars current turmoil as they began to dig into their meal. "Korra, I think we should tell them now whilst everyone is distracted with their food," Asami whispered into her ear. The engineer's hot breath against her skin was making the water tribe feel even crazier. _If I don't say something now I'm going explode!_

"Ahemmmmm!!!" Korra cleared her throat as everyone looked up expectantly. Both Asami and Mako smiled at her warmly, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"I-well-me and Asami," she began, placing a hand on top of the table. "I-we-we-are-" Korra stuttered as the black haired woman beside her entwined her slender hand with the Avatar's on the table surface, squeezing it comfortingly. Bolin's jaw dropped at the other side of the table much to Opal's amusement.

"We are a couple," Asami finished as Bolin gasped dramatically. _Oh thank you Miss Sato!_ Korra smiled at the engineer warmly, thanking her for taking the final step when she hadn't been able to.

"You two! You guys!" Bolin breathed heavily, being patted on the back by his air bender partner.

"You need to calm down dear," Opal said softly as she stroked Bolin's back.

"I'm fine I swear!" Bolin heaved as he spun suddenly to face Mako, pointing a finger right in his brother's face. "Mako! What do you think of this?!"

Mako pushed his brothers finger away. "I already knew little bro, and I'm cool with it," he grinned.

"What? Why did you know before me?" Bolin complained.

"He's a little more perceptive that you sweetie," Opal explained.

"Well, this is a surprise, I thought you'd be so annoyed Mako. I'm _really_ glad you're not, that would have be awkward," Bolin said, starting to sound less alarmed. _He was worried his brother would be upset rather than upset that Asami and I are together._

"Now I can be happy for you guys without feeling bad for bigger bro here!" Bolin laughed as he ran around the table, suddenly sweeping Asami and Korra under his strong arms. _He's insanely strong!_

"You are like the cutest couple ever!" Bolin shrieked as he squeezed the ladies in his arms tightly.

"They are not dolls Bolin," Opal hissed as she took note of the look of concern on Asami's face. The lava bender dropped them both immediately much to either woman's relief as they inhaled huge breathes.

"Thank you Bolin," Asami breathed heavily as she took her seat again, taking a huge swig of her drink.

"Yeh, thanks a bunch," Korra laughed quietly as she lowered herself back down into a chair.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it," Asami smiled, stroking the Avatars back to calm her. _It's so weird we're suddenly able to do this around our friends without getting weird looks._

"I never thought it would be," Korra joked as she picked a piece of food up and fed it to Asami, amused as Bolin tried to do the same to Opal but missed her mouth entirely.

Jinora wandered past them, leaning between the Avatar and the CEO as she collected empty plates. "I knew it," the young air bender whispered smugly as she moved away into the kitchen. _Sure you did..._

The rest of the evening passed without a hitch as each of the dinner guests congratulated the new couple and talked about past adventures. Korra could sense that her girlfriend was incredibly relieved that the reconstruction of the city was no longer being mentioned. _She needs a break from that stuff._

Eventually Korra managed to corner Bolin alone as Asami and Opal had an in depth conversation about clothes or something of that variety.

"Bolin, would you mind joining me outside?" the Avatar inquired quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. _Please also talk quietly._

"No problem, but aren't you a little concerned people are going to think we are getting together or something?" he teased as he followed Korra out into the pavilion for some privacy.

"Do you really think I would go with anyone else when I've got Asami? Have you _seen_ Asami?" the Avatar laughed as she took in the cool breeze of the nights air. The light of the spirit portal was glowing away in the distance. She glanced briefly through the door back to Asami and Opal chatting away happily. _How did I get so lucky?_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bolin inquired as he stared out at the ruins of Republic City. The chaotic sight was strangely fascinating.

"Something really, really important," Korra said quietly, trying to sound as serious as possible so that Bolin realized the significance of what she was about to ask of him.

"Go ahead," he replied, his full attention now on the water tribe girl.

"You know that Mako and I are going to Ba Sing Se tomorrow, for who knows how long. I need you to do something for me whilst I'm away," Korra explained, watching Bolin's expression become more and more serious. _This may be the most serious I've ever seen him. That's good._

"Earlier today Asami and I ran into a group of thugs who support the Anti-Spirit Party. They threatened us, particularly Asami. I can't protect her whilst I'm away and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. I need you to keep an eye on her whilst I'm gone, protect her from anyone who means to do harm," the Avatar implored.

"Of course Korra, I've got both your backs. But isn't this something we should be discussing _with_ Asami?" he asked in confusion.

The Avatar grabbed his hand firmly. "Asami can't know I asked this of you. I don't want her to think I'm being overly protective or anything like that. As she so often says 'she can handle herself'. She would be so annoyed if she knew that I hired you to protect her."

"I understand," Bolin nodded slowly. "Don't worry about it Korra, I'll make sure nothing happens to your new girlfriend whilst you are gone. I promise."

Korra smiled at him appreciation. _That makes me feel so much better about leaving. Asami will be in safe hands._ "Thank you so much Bolin, you are a great friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have too much to say after that, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Twas fun to write. Next up Korra's heads to Ba Sing Sae as Kuvira's trial date is set, and the Presidential election for the United Republic takes place. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and any questions you have about characters, plot etc. Thank you :)


	11. Money Talks Mr President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results for the Presidential election of the United Republic are in, with Asami having to deal with the considerable fall out which threatens to throw the city reconstruction effort into chaos. Meanwhile the Avatar and the CEO grow even closer as Korra boards an airship bound for Ba Sing Se with Mako and Prince Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay with this one. Lot's of things health wise went wrong over the last week for myself which meant I didn't get around to the chapter for a while. Hope you enjoy this one regardless. The politics of power are quite fun to write for. This chapter has both an Asami and a Korra POV section once more. Anyways as always reviews are always appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think, particularly as I'm in uncharted territory with the story now and want to know if the plot is engaging enough so far.
> 
> Thanks for all of the follows and reviews so far, enjoy some sassy Sato.

President Raiko and Yon Rha sat side by side at the head of the table in the conference room of city hall, both clearly unhappy to have to sit so close to each other. Neither of the two men had expected this kind of electoral outcome. Neither of them were absolutely in charge after the results had come through earlier that day. Asami could see the sweat dripping down Raiko's forehead even at this distance. _Even though he won the most votes, he didn't gain enough for a majority. Yon Rha is the real winner here._

The Republic City Presidency found itself in an uncomfortable position of having two men now sharing power. In the United Republic a candidate had to gain the majority of the votes to become the President (around 60%), if they didn't have enough on their own then they had to form a majority by joining in a coalition with another party. In this case Raiko had no choice but to make a deal with the Anti Spirit Party in order to maintain his position as President, with Yon Rha now deputy President. _Raiko's going to have cater to at least some of that party's desires otherwise they will hold him to ransom over any of the policy's he wants to push through...the whole governmental system would grind to a halt._ That would be the last thing Republic City needed in such an unstable time.

"I am honored that the citizens of the United Republic have placed their trust in me once more," Raiko began as he addressed the swarm of journalists that had gathered at the back of the now rather tight conference room.

"Not enough trust," Varrick whispered into Asami's ear as they sat at the corner of the room like the class delinquents. What would this result mean for the city reconstruction? Were the engineer's spirit integration plans now going to be tossed out the window to cater to the Anti-Spirit party's ignorant ideology?

"In my new partnership with Mr Rha and the Anti-Spirit Party I want to make clear that I understand the anti spirit feeling within the United Republic and I intend to address it with the help of my new deputy President," Raiko continued, glancing briefly to the well dressed man beside him who nodded respectfully and then continued to smile warmly at the cameras present in the room. _He certainly knows how to hold himself in public, must have good people in his PR department._

"And what will this new alliance mean for the current rebuilding that need I remind you has already started at the area around the Spirit Portal decimated by Avatar Korra?" a particularly prickly journalist of the Republic City Star gibed. _Decimated by Korra?! It was Kuvira who attacked the city and blew up down town with her damn spirit gun!_ Asami raged internally as Raiko struggled to find a response.

Yon Rha watched on amused as his new partner flustered in the eyes of the press. He was seemingly much better under their scrutiny. "You need to cool it," Varrick warned softy as he sensed the woman beside himself's unease. "Now is not the time to have a _very_ public argument about the merits of your girlfriend's work."

_The biggest merit being these people had a city to return to in the first place._

"We will continue with the reconstruction efforts and will be speaking to our business partners after this press conference to discuss some - adjustments - to the current plans in place," Raiko explained awkwardly. This was new information to both Varrick and Asami who shared a concerned glance. Those 'adjustments' could be to any scale, and with Yon Rha now directly involved Asami had a feeling the changes would not be minor.

The CEO found herself slightly happier that Korra would be departing for Ba Sing Se later today. The idea that she would not see the Avatar everyday was painful but at least Korra would escape all of this press attention that would inevitably be directed her way what with the water tribe girl being the Spiritual leader of the world in a time when the spirits had never been so distrusted.

"And Future Industries and Varrick Global Industries have already agreed to these changes?" another journalist called from within the press melee. Asami felt her body temperature rise as several of the reporters turned to face herself and Varrick who up until this point in the conference had managed to remained anonymous. Before the engineer even had a chance to fathom a response Yon Rha interjected from the front of the room. All cameras immediately spun back to him. He was the real star of this election after all.

"That will all be discussed with Miss Sato and Mr Varrick in the meeting we will hold after this conference," he said calmly. His voice had such a smooth tone, it was no wonder people found it so easy to listen to him. Even Asami found herself drawn to whatever he was going to say despite her reservations.

Surprisingly he had nothing else to say, taking his seat once more. _Raiko looks desperate for him to continue just so he doesn't have to ramble on anymore._ This had not been a good day for the President and he would want it to end as pain free as possible.

"What will it cost the tax payer to cover the cost of having to over haul the reconstruction work that has already taken place?" _That's an excellent question. Lets see how you handle that._

"As-As has already been stated all of this will be discussed in the meeting with our business partners afterwards, I am confident that the citizens of Republic City will pay no more than what has already been planned even with some minor alterations. Thank you for your questions, this conference is now ove,r" Raiko stated as he stepped down from the podium to a wave of noise from the gathered press. _Confident? I'd say desperate would be a better word. If he think's i'm going to use any of Future Industries expertise to fund an anti-spirit agenda then he's delusional._

"Well that went just swimmingly. I'm very interested in what Mr Yon Rha and Raiko have to say in this surprise meeting," Varrick mused as he helped Asami maneuver their way through the horde of journalists blocking the path into the hallway, bombarding the pair with questions as they shoved each other, jostling to get a better view of the two CEO's. The engineer tried to ignore most of what was being said but she couldn't help but notice that the bulk of the questions were directed at her rather than Varrick.

"Will Future Industries be employing anyone who is a member or supporter of the Anti Spirit Party?!" _I doubt anyone who supported them would want to work for me anyway._

"Or will your company being showing the same prejudice in its recruitment schemes as Hiroshi Sato did against benders?!" _Dad always manages to cast a large shadow over everything I do even in death._

"Is it true you took a week long vacation with the Avatar in the middle of construction work?!" Not right in the middle.

"Is there any truth to the rumors you and Avatar Korra are in a romantic relationship?" _Definitely romantic. Not that it's any of your business._

Eventually after several emotionally draining seconds Asami felt a firm hand pull her through the crowd and into the fresh air of the hallway as a door slammed behind her. She turned quickly to thank Varrick but felt the air catch at the back of her throat when she realized the person who had saved her from the press onslaught was not the eccentric moustached man she had become so familiar with but Yon Rha himself.

The dusty haired man released his grip on Asami's hand and then brushed off his pristine suit, smiling at the engineer in a somewhat friendly manner as he did so. President Raiko stood not too far away with some of his own advisers. Clearly his supposed 'closeness' with his new political partner was all an act for the camera, an assurance that the two could work together for the greater good of the city. Out here with no one to scrutinize him Raiko kept a rigid distance from Yon Rha.

"Thank you for the help," Asami stated coldly, trying to sound as insincere as possible although secretly she was quite grateful for the assistance.

"It was no problem. The press can be a pain in the ass if you don't know how to handle them, and even when you do they always seem to find the right words that rub you the wrong way every damn time," Yon Rha chuckled, gesturing with his arm for the engineer to accompany him as they followed Raiko, Varrick and a few other officials down the hallway to a smaller meeting room.

"Oh I don't know, you certainly seem to have them wrapped around your little finger just like the rest of the Republic," Asami said sharply as she strode beside the marginally taller man.

He must of been in his early 30's, well-built, clean shaven and his dark dusty blonde hair was combed immaculately. Yon Rha was certainly conventionally attractive, he could easily have been a mover star rather than a politician. _Although I suppose there is a certain amount of acting required on the political stage too._

"You really don't like me do you Miss Sato?" Yon Rha responded after a few seconds. Asami was taken aback by the honesty of his question. Most politicians, in fact most people would try to pander to her in some way, very few would be this brash.

"I don't have much cause to."

"You are being incredibly narrowed mind for an innovator. If you were even prepared to listen to my views for just a few seconds you may see the logic behind them, the reasons so many citizens of this nation voted for me and my party." _Not everyone did._

"Forgive me for not supporting a group who threatens and bullies people into conforming to their ideology," Asami replied quickly, recalling the tense encounter at the portal yesterday.

"Bullies and threatens? What are you talking about Miss Sato? We may not share the same views on the spirits but I can assure you I am as passionate about the Republic's democratic system as anyone else. It's one of the few good things Avatar Korra has achieved," Yon Rha said incredulously. He did genuinely seem to care about the electoral system of the nation.

"I'm talking about your _own_ deputy and several thugs threatening violence to my employees at the building site around the Spirit Portal."

"I would never condone such a thing. Are you certain my deputy was present?" Yon Rha inquired in concern. _He's either a really good actor or doesn't actually know._

"A young woman all in black with a covered up face. Yes, it was your deputy. And she wasn't just present, she was leading the militia. If Korr- the Avatar hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened," Asami explained wearily.

Yon Rha scratched his head uncomfortably. "That certainly sounds like Haruana. She doesn't know how to control herself, keep her emotions in check."

"Then why would you have her as your deputy if you are trying to maintain a good public image?" Asami questioned in confusion. _Violence against opponents is a kind of political suicide if the press get a hold of it._

"Sympathy. Haruana has very personal reasons for her hatred of the spirits," Yon Rha conceded. Asami couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy at how open this previously hostile man was being with her now.

"Oh?" Asami asked hesitantly.

"I only tell you this Miss Sato because I believe you are a reasonable person, and that if you truly listen to what I have to say you will see the reason and morality in all that I argue for," Yon Rha began. _Not likely. Korra's my moral compass not some upstart politician who happens to have tuned into anti spirit sentiment very skilfully._

"The spirits have caused more harm than good. That is plain for me to see. The opening of the two portals in the north and south caused a climatic shift in the planet which has caused devastation in some rural regions."

Asami couldn't hold herself back. "But that brought back the air nation after they were wiped out so many years ago."

"What happened to the Air nation at the hands of the Firelord was a tragedy but it's history now. The dead are gone. It's the people that are here now I care about. I certainly didn't support the politics of Amon, but honestly, how different would the world be without the air benders?"

_That's Korra's legacy! The legacy she was ready to die for...How can he possibly see it as valueless?_

"The air benders helped citizens of the Earth Kingdom during a time of crisis," Asami retorted.

"And if they hadn't been there, it's highly probable that someone else would have taken their place. Kuvira's troops would have eventually filled that void," Yon Rha responded.

"And look how letting Kuvira take so much power ended!" Asami spat, gesturing to the devastation of a building near by that could be seen through a window.

"That's a fair point. But you are missing what I am trying to say. Yes, the spirit portals have had some minor benefits, but those are unfortunately overshadowed by its drawbacks."

"I know the vines are an inconvenience, but I am doing my best to make it better for everyone," Asami responded, trying desperately to not get frustrated.

"They may be an inconvenience to you and others with wealth but they have been much more than that to some people. They have destroyed many poor peoples livelihoods, have killed people in some cases," Yon Rha said with a certain venom.

"Killed people?" Asami asked in shock. She couldn't remember hearing anything about the spirit portals having caused deaths.

"Have you ever heard of the small farming village Makapu?" Yon Rha said as President Raiko turned briefly and glared at his new Deputy President.

"I've never been there myself but I know it's in the mountainous region of the United Republic," Asami replied slowly. _How is this at all relevant?_

"It was situated on land below a dormant volcano. That volcano erupted many decades ago and threatened to wipe out the village but it was saved by Avatar Aang who cooled the lava so that is solidified into rock and became an integral part of the residents culture. Yet only four years ago all of that work was undone in a matter of moments when Avatar Korra foolishly left the spirit portals open, the resulting shift caused an earthquake which awakened the volcano and wiped out most of the village."

"I had no idea..." Asami said quietly. _We would have been a boat back from the South Pole at that time, there would have been nothing Korra could have done. But that fact won't stop her blaming herself, especially with Aang having saved the village in the past._

There was a long silence between the two as they finally reached the door of the meeting room. _Haruana was from that village wasn't she? It's no wonder she hates the spirits so much_. Someone with that much personal anger against the spirits could prove to be even more dangerous than Asami had first anticipated.

"I'll be sure to speak to my deputy if you at least consider what I have said Miss Sato," Yon Rha bowed as he entered the door held open by President Raiko who was smiling crookedly. Asami may have even laughed a little at it if she hadn't just heard such traumatizing information. The spirits really had caused more harm than she had ever realized. Even thinking that way felt like a betrayal of Korra. _I can't let Korra ever doubt what she is doing is the right thing. It is the right thing. Isn't it?_

For the first few minutes of the meeting Asami remained absolutely silent and distant, allowing Varrick, Raiko and Yon Rha to argue like school boys. The president's financial elderly financial adviser sat with his head in his hands. The young CEO gave him a sympathetic smile from the other side of the room getting an appreciative nod from the wrinkled man.

"Varrick Global Industries will not stump up any money for this scale of changes to the already established reconstruction plans. I'm a businessman, not an idiot. I'm here to make money," Varrick stated firmly.

"Supporters of my party will boycott your company if you refuse to make these changes," Yon Rha responded sharply, pointing an angry finger at Varrick.

"Plenty of people boycotted Future Industries after that whole nasty equalist business and look where that company is now," Varrick said cheerfully. _That's because I'm a good company director with a good crew, nothing else._

"Besides that Mr Varrick, the Republic's government has adequate funds to pay for the new reconstruction efforts ourselves. Building a wall around the Spirit Portal will save money in the long run instead of catering to the spirits, and so will destroying the spirit wilds," Yon Rha replied firmly.

"Do you know how much energy it took to destroy just some spirit vines?" Asami said incredulously. "Clearing the remaining wilds would take a colossal amount of money and time. In fact I don't even know how you would go about removing them without create another spirit canon."

"Mr Rha, I know you are fairly new to the internal goings on of the Republic, but our finances are not as strong as you appear to believe. We are currently relying on the financial assistance from our two business partners for the construction to even continue as it is," Raiko's financial adviser interjected.

 _Time to take a stand._ "Future Industries will not fund any work that inhibits the residency of spirits in the city or threatens the spirit wilds in any way. You didn't win the election Mr Rha, and you and your anti spirit militia will not dictate any of the construction as long as I remain the project manager." Yon Rha looked incredibly angry and somewhat surprised with that.

"Money talks Mr President, Mr Deputy," Varrick concluded.

"I'll hold you to ransom over this. Neither of us will pay a penny more into the reconstruction if the original planning is altered in any way," Asami added resolutely.

Now Raiko simply rubbed his head furiously in irritation. The engineer almost felt bad for him. _He's come a little unstuck here._

"Yon Rha, we need to work with these people. Sometimes we have to make concessions. As the President of the Republic I am still in charge of what happens in this city. I am giving your Anti-Spirit Party control of the area around the Spirit Portal with assistance from the city's police force. I will arrange a meeting with yourself and Chief Beifong immediately. I want no one to enter the portal without my express permission and keep checks on any spirits that come from it," Raiko commanded firmly.

"But!-" Asami shouted.

"The rest of the reconstruction will go ahead as planned. The spirit wilds will remain," Raiko interrupted as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Now if you don't mind that will be all for today," he said wearily. Asami pulled herself upwards to leave, unsure what else she could say. _At least Yon Rha won't have total influence over what happens around the Spirit portal if Lin has some say in the operation._

"Good day to you Mr Presidents," Varrick teased, looping an arm around Asami's shoulder as he led her outside. It was difficult to tell whether this was victory for Yon Rha and his supporters or not. So why did she feel so defeated? Or was she feeling this way on Korra's behalf? That portal meant everything to the Avatar, the idea that any people who were against the spirits so strongly would have a controlling interest in the land around the yellow light which illuminated the city skyline every night would be a bitter pill to swallow.

Asami remained silent as the two business leaders descended the marble steps that led to the entrance of city hall. The press melee which had plagued the conference earlier seemed to have disappeared entirely, likely the buildings security forces had they cleared them away instead of letting them wander the corridors uninhibited. Hopefully none of the reporters had moved themselves outside in anticipation of nabbing an interview off of any unsuspecting person exiting.

"Something on your mind lady CEO?" Varrick asked quietly as he escorted the engineer to the door.

"Too much to even begin to get into, with the city reconstruction, Yon Rha's interference and Korra leaving for Ba Sing Se today. I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed," Asami groaned as she searched for her car keys.

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel that way. I go just plain crazy when Zhu-li goes away for any period of time. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've nearly burned down the kitchen trying to cook for myself," Varrick replied sincerely.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Korra at my office for a last lunch before she gets on the airship with Mako and Prince Wu, and thankfully I'm not charge of the food or else it would end in a towering inferno," Asami laughed, feeling instantly warmer inside at the simple thought of being in the Avatars company so soon. The effect the water tribe girl had was indescribable and incomprehensible most of the time. Korra was a light Asami always wanted to bask in, no where else in the world felt more safe. _Like I'm always home._

"Looks like you won't been alone on your way to the tower anyway!" Varrick said cheerfully. _Oh god, no. You're not accompanying me to the apartment. I need some peace and quiet._

"Hey 'Sami!" a familiar voice called as Asami stepped out into the hazy light of the cloudy Republic City sky.

"Go see your girlfriend then!" Varrick shouted, shoving the engineer towards the Avatar who was stood grinning joyfully at the side of the water tribe blue sato-mobile, a small green backpack slung over her shoulders. _The same one she took to the Spirit world._

"Well this is a surprise Avatar Korra," Asami joked as they shared a quick kiss before climbing into the motor.

"Shut up and drive Sato!" Korra laughed as she secured her seat belt and waved briefly to Varrick. The engineer was certain she spotted a sly wink shared between the two just as they sped away.

"So what delicacy's have you brought for lunch?" Asami inquired as she turned a corner, now having to actually avoid other traffic on the road. The city was definitely getting busier again and that could only be a good thing for business.

"Freshly made ramen noodles packed with protein to give you the energy you require to get through the next few days without me," Korra smiled as she gestured with her upper arm muscles. _Always flexing those damn muscles_ Asami thought dreamily, then covered her face when she realized her cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

"I don't even think _your_ noodles will be enough to fill the void my dear," Asami mumbled as she felt the water tribe woman extend a dark arm and place it on the engineer's thigh instantly making the older woman's body temperature spike. This had to have been revenge for the other evening at Air Temple Island. The smug grin that spread itself across Korra's lower jaw told its own story.

"I can give you more than lunch," Korra said in a hushed voice before her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had just said. "I meant just lunch! Lunch is absolutely awesome!" she shouted quickly, flailing her arms around wildly. _Oh Korra, how the mighty dork has fallen._

By all accounts they had been in love with each other for years, surely enough time had passed that this would be okay. Asami had be in favour of it for so long, and now the Avatar finally was too. What was there to stop them? Besides that who knew how long they would be a part whilst Korra was away in the Earth Kingdom. The more the engineer thought about it as she watched the younger woman staring furiously at the floor of the car the more it made sense. Now was the perfect time.

"Korra, I want more than lunch too," Asami laughed, placing a hand on one of the Avatar's currently outstretched arms.

Korra's eyes narrowed slightly in a mixture of relief and anticipation. "You do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you always forget how long I've loved you for? I'm been thinking about it for years," Asami said softly. _That sounds a little desperate..._

"That's a little bit creepy," Korra said quietly before jerking forward in her seat as the black haired driver took a turn unnecessarily sharply.

"Kidding! I'm kidding I swear!" the Avatar assured frantically as she tapped Asami's shoulder, the car no longer swerving violently from side to side. "I'm flattered really."

"And so you should be," Asami laughed as she pulled in beside the tower. In her upper floor apartment even with employees present in the rest of the building they would still have much more privacy than Air Temple Island would ever allow.

"Can we just skip lunch?" Korra questioned boisterously as they stood outside the door.

"Of course we can, but I still want lunch afterwards. Can't let all your efforts go to waste," Asami smiled as she closed the main door behind them and took a hold of the Avatar's trembling hand.

"Oh believe me they won't."

* * * * * * *

The hum of the Future Industries airship filled the air around the temple as Prince Wu tried to entertain a group of air nomads who had gathered around him as the ship was being prepared for takeoff. The scrawny young man was regaling the crowd clad in red and yellow with tales of the deceased former Earth Queen and some of her less than royal habits. Milo and Ikki were bursting into fits of laughter at the crude humour whilst Jinora looked thoroughly unimpressed that Kai was just as equally enthralled by what he was hearing.

Korra may have even enjoyed the stories herself if she didn't still feel so thoroughly guilty that the Earth Queen had been murdered at the hands of Zaheer under her watch as much as she strongly detested all the pompous old woman stood for. _I'm the Avatar. I should have been there, if I hadn't damaged the airship in my rashness maybe we would of got to Ba Sing Se in time...I could have stopped all that chaos from ever starting._

"I don't understand how you can travel with so little," Asami cooed in Korra's ear startlingly the water tribe girl internally.

"This is like my only outfit, I don't need to bring much else," Korra smiled, taking a hold of the long arm draped over her shoulder.

"It's a great outfit," Asami whispered. "Don't ever change it."

Tenzin strode over to them with Mako and Chief Beifong, the wise monk glanced suspiciously at the two young ladies currently wrapped up in each other. Lin didn't even try to be courteous and nod, instead crossing her arms and looking as serious as ever. The young detective at her side tried to do the same but failed miserably. Mako just didn't have the same sternness as his boss, especially around his ex-girlfriends. Korra smiled at him reassuringly, sensing Asami doing the same at her shoulder.

"Good to see you guys. You are both looking really happy for a couple about to be apart for a little bit," Mako commented, looking around awkwardly when he realized why the two women in front of him looked so gleeful.

"Korra will come back, and I'll call her everyday," Asami assured, unable to maintain a serious expression as she noticed the amber eyed boys shifting pupils.

"And I'll pick up every time," Korra replied, squeezing the engineers hand firmly as she gazed up at the airship. It wasn't as large as the one they had used to help restore the air nation but it didn't need to be either.

"Thank you for lending your airship Miss Sato," Lin said quickly, nodding slightly as she shook one of the engineer's free hands.

"It's no trouble really. She's the fastest in the Future Industries fleet, the fastest in the world, she'll get you there quickly," Asami bragged, trying to restrain herself from getting into the intricate technicalities which gave the airship its superiority. Secretly Korra wished that the engineer did even if she didn't understand a word of it. Seeing Asami getting passionate about technology and stunning people with her insane levels of intelligence was very entertaining and satisfying.

_She choose a ship that would get me back to her the quickest..._

"We better get going if we want to get to our first stop of the journey before nightfall" Mako warned as he dragged Prince Wu away from his audience and onto the ramp of the ship.

"Alright! Alright! I get it Mako! No need to haul me, I have a very delicate frame," Wu pleaded as Mako pushed him inside gently. 

"Get your delicate frame inside then!".

"Take care of the Prince detective!" Beifong commanded firmly from below. _Man Lin's voice really carries on the wind. Was Toph this loud too?_

"Yes Chief!" Mako saluted about to go inside when Asami called up to him. 

"And take care of Korra too or your boss's severity will seem minor!" the engineer boomed. That was the most serious and scary Korra could recall her partner's voice ever sounding in the years she had known her. The engineer was normally so gentle and quiet. To the Avatar's surprise Lin gave Asami a slight grin as she watched her young officer looking rather petrified at the platinum door of the ship. _That must have sounded scary for Beifong to have been impressed by it._

"I will I swear!" Mako yelled after hauling himself inside before he could be bombarded with any more commands.

"See you big bro!" Bolin called as he waved as widely as possible a few meters away, Opal stood by his side. Korra gave him a knowing glance when she finally caught the young earth bender's attention. Bolin's eyes drifted briefly over to Asami before he nodded firmly. _She'll be fine._

Suddenly Asami was right in Korra's face as the Avatar had been distracted by Bolin and before the water tribe girl knew anything about it they were kissing again. It took Korra several seconds to respond at all, stunned at the intensity of the kiss, particularly considering what they had done earlier - _where did she get this energy?_ \- and also because the blue eyed woman was acutely aware that they had an audience, which included some children.

When Korra eventually did return the kiss she spotted Master Tenzin scowling at Kai and Jinora, telepathically warning them not to get any bright ideas. Chief Beifong looked somewhat amused at the whole interaction either because of the initial shock on the young Avatar's face or because of her ex's discomfort in trying to prevent his children drawing any inspiration from what they were watching.

"Sheesh..." Korra breathed when their lips finally broke apart. _That would have been one for the cameras..._

"One for the road," Asami winked as she stroked the Avatar's cheek gently. The water-tribe girl instantly placed a warm hand over the engineers as she stared into those bright green eyes which glistened with a hint of sadness.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much," Asami said heavily, a slight crackle in her voice. _She thinks I might not come back again for years, like before. That I'll leave her here all alone._

"I'll miss you more. At least you won't have to deal with Prince Wu and his antics in a confined space for hours on end. I'll be desperate to get back to you in a few minutes," Korra joked in the hope that would make her partner slightly happier.

Asami's eyes brightened a little at that. "And I've got Yon Rha and President Raiko here. Give me Prince Wu over them any day of the week," the engineer laughed as she placed their foreheads together.

"You can handle them I'm sure. I'll be back before you know it," Korra assured, keeping her eyes absolutely focused on the woman in front of hers.

"Stay safe Korra, I love you," Asami said firmly, placing a kiss on the Avatar's forehead before they moved apart, hands still clasped together.

"I love you too," Korra smiled, trying desperately to prevent anymore moisture from building in her eyes. _You can't cry here. You'll only upset her. The last thing Asami needs is to see you a bubbling mess_.

The Avatar watched as the green eyed girl wiped away a small tear that dripped down her cheek. _She's trying not to cry too. What a pair of saps we are._

"Now go off and save the world!" Asami said as cheerfully as she could manage trying to shake off her growing sadness before it overwhelmed her.

"You are my world Asami. The one I care about saving the most. If you get into any trouble don't hesitate to call me. I'll air bend my way back if I have too, nothing will stop me if you need me here," Korra promised resolutely, kissing her girlfriend on the lips much more gently this time before they finally released their grip on each other.

"Goodbye Korra," Asami said warmly as the Avatar stepped onto the ramp of the airship slowly. _I can't look around. I can't. If I do I'll get off,_ Korra thought as she strode with purpose up the ramp, listening to her boots echo as she walked. Suddenly she was at the heavy door staring into the interior of the ship. Mako was standing nearby looking at his friend with great sympathy.

"Bye Asami!" Korra called from the door as she felt the ship lift up smoothly, the sound of its propellers becoming deafening so that the Avatar couldn't tell if the woman standing below had heard her or not. Regardless of whether the engineer had heard what was said or not she continued to wave anyway. Korra couldn't help but smile as she watched Bolin and Opal move to stand beside Asami, with Bolin throwing his arms around the two ladies warmly.

"She's in safe hands Korra," Mako assured as he moved to step beside the young Avatar, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know she is. But thanks for the reminder anyway Mako, it's nice to hear someone else say it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Asami has quenched her thirst...ahaha. I need to stop. Anyway that was another fun one, and I hate pulling Korra and Asami apart for some time, but hey, it makes for good drama. Also that stuff about the mountain village is straight out of canon of ATLA, I read it up online xD I did add the extra part of what had happened to it in LOK, but you know it isn't that unthinkable that opening the portals could cause earthquakes and such things. I guess it was kind of a throwback to Avatar Roku in some ways too.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for taking the time to read. Until next time.


	12. Conflict Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Mako find themselves in danger in an old Team Avatar haunt in Ba Sing Se, meanwhile Asami begins upgrades to her shock glove whilst trying to deal with the distraction of Bolin and find time to call the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was quick. Not as long as the last two, but they were super long. Still plenty happens in this chapter and some nostalgia thrown in for good measure. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read and review as always, much love and respect.

"Korra?"

"Korra!"

The Avatar threw her head forward from the chair she had been sitting on as Mako's hushed voice rattled in her skull. The meeting with representatives from the multiple regions of the Earth Kingdom had gone on for several hours now without a break. At the beginning Korra _really_ had tried to stay focused and seem engaged, looking uninterested in the fate of this nation whilst surrounded by those who were most invested in its future would have been detrimental to her 'Avatar Reputation'. _And that can't really afford to be any lower than it already is._

The water tribe girl certainly wasn't uninterested in what would happen here, after all it was her lack of action and failures which had brought the Kingdom into turmoil, now totally leaderless. It was when Korra began to doubt herself like this that she missed Asami's presence the most. If the engineer was here right now she would no doubt berate the Avatar on how ridiculous she was being. _"The world does need you Korra, and all you've ever done is your absolute best. No one could ask for anymore, be proud of all the good you've done. I know I am."_ Then the CEO would give her a hug that could light up even the darkest of nights, it definitely had in the past.

As Korra gazed around the room of old men who were heads of a variety of villages and towns she remembered why she had zoned out. The Earth Kingdom was still politically backwards in many regards, especially in it's representation of women. The Earth Queen had done nothing to change things in her years on the throne, too consumed by her pursuit of decadence and power to see beyond the first wall of Ba Sing Se. Kuvira could have been the catalyst to some kind of matriarchal upheaval but she too was blinded by her desire to reunite the Earth Kingdom fully as a conqueror rather than help her people in the end.

Thoughts of Asami were also driving Korra to distraction. They'd only been apart for three days _and 12 hours, 5 minutes_ but the Avatar found herself missing her girlfriend desperately and wondering how the hell she'd survived them being separated for three years. Nightly phone calls were no where near enough to fill the void and those precious few minutes when Korra simply lost herself in the engineer's voice were often marred by interference in the lines. That would drive the water tribe girl insane, only calmed down by the person on the other ends incredibly soothing tone.

"You were miles away," Mako whispered as the meeting continued. The halls of Ba Sing Se were much larger than that in Republic City which allowed a considerably larger number of government officials to take part. That was definitely a good thing, Korra was just one among dozens of others so was largely being ignored bar the few people who did recognize her.

"I wish I was," the Avatar complained quietly as her eyes met with those of Suyin Beifong, here representing Zaofu. The pleasant older woman gave Korra a strained smile. Clearly the day was wearing Su down just as much if not more.

"Don't worry, we'll be heading off for a break soon," Mako assured as he watched Prince Wu continue to officiate proceedings, uncharacteristically not show boating and being calm and level-headed instead. His neck must have been sore from nodding understandably at all of the suggestions voiced by different village leaders even when what they were saying was bizarre and made no sense.

"And now to the trial of Kuvira," Wu began, immediately gaining the attention of the entire room including Korra who leaned forward in her chair. She felt responsible for the Earth Empire leader in some ways. Their heart to heart in the Spirit World had allowed the Avatar to understand Kuvira's motivations, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _Kuvira was on the same path as me all those years ago, but lost herself along the way. It would have happened to me too if I didn't have people to pull me back from the edge._

"It will be taking place in the palace of Ba Sing Se, beginning at 10:00am tomorrow, hopefully being adjourned for the day around 3:00pm. I understand that many of you will want to attend the trial yourself having been personally effected by Kuvira's actions or to actually give evidence. As a result I propose we postpone the conference until late afternoon. Of course this will lead to a longer day, but I think we can all agree it would be best not to delay our work any longer than necessary. We must make compromises here and there," Wu concluded.

The room of the representatives nodded in unison. _How many of them are actually going because they care about what happens and how many just want to see a public spectacle?_ As much as Korra wanted to be at Kuvira's trial herself she couldn't help but think that this may effect getting a chance to call Asami in the evening with the time difference between Ba Sing Se and Republic City. _I'm going to have to stay up insanely late to try and catch Asami after her work._

"Thank you for being so patient today. Please take an hours lunch break," Prince Wu called from the front of the room, barely getting any time to finish his sentence as the delegates launched themselves from their chairs and charged to the doors. Their old age didn't seem to effect their mobility one bit when it came to the promise of food.

"A lunch break? It's 4.00pm. That's really not lunch, that's just cruel," the water tribe girl complained as she felt her belly rumble loudly. Mako's distinctive eyebrows furrowed dramatically.

"I don't think you understand the definition of lunch Korra, not after the bill I got from Takashi's last week. Did you even eat those seven portions of shark-squid you ordered?" Mako complained as they shuffled towards the door slowly. _No, I threw some of it at Asami. And we may or may not have had a food fight which she totally didn't win._

"Of course I did. Do you not remember how much food I can eat Mako?" Korra lied as they stepped into the hallway, realizing they were almost completely alone since most of the earth delegates had ran away.

"That's true. Dating you wasn't cheap. It's a good thing Asami's got bags of money," the young detective laughed as they strode side by side, scooting around two young women in their early twenties in basic Earth Kingdom garb.

"It's a small cost for having me, the master of all four elements, as your girlfriend," Korra smiled, motioning through her different elemental poses as they walked. _Do I really cost too much? Being the Avatar doesn't exactly pay._

"Speaking of lunch, where do you want to go out of all the cuisine that the great city of Ba Sing Se has to offer?" Mako joked, sounding a little bit like his younger brother in a mover.

"How about Iroh's tea shop? I know it still exists even though I doubt the tea will taste anywhere near as good," Korra suggested, having the strangest need to retrace her old Avatar roots, a reminder of where she came from and who she was.

"Alright. Do you know how to get there?" Mako agreed, glancing briefly to the pair still walking behind them.

"I have a feeling I'll know the way," Korra replied confidently.

"Whatever you say, just don't get us lost. And you are buying by the way," Mako laughed as they finally reached the outside of the palace and the hot Ba Sing Se sunshine.

*****************

The city was much less dilapidated that Korra remembered from the last time she was here. The walls which had separated the districts and the different classes were gone with free movement between those of different wealth and social standing. The Avatar couldn't help but notice that there still wasn't much interaction between them despite the lack of physical barriers. The ancient city still had a long way to go it seemed. After 100's of years of separation it would take sometime before they began to assimilate and live together.

They turned a corner into a particular run down street and Korra felt her heart sink. She'd found Iroh's tea shop but it was not at all what she had expected. It was still open but was in complete disrepair with paint peeling away from the walls and rotten wood. The sign itself looked like it hadn't even been repainted since Aang and Katara had been here, the writing barely legible. The Avatar wondered what the old general would have thought of his pride and joy being in such a terrible state. _He'd no doubt have some metaphor of how it reflects life and death or something._

"It doesn't look so good...do you still want to go inside?" Mako inquired nervously. It was quite likely that he and Bolin had eaten in far worse places in their younger years in Republic City when they had struggled just to keep their heads above water.

"Yeh. I feel like I have to. It's like a Team Avatar shrine, every member of the team should come here to boost their 'avatarness'," Korra decided as she rambled, taking a step inside.

"Alright. Lets just see how much this tea makes me feel 'avatary'," Mako resolved as he followed close behind, taking a seat as the table in front of him rattled on its old legs.

The place was completely empty with the exception of a rather downtrodden looking man behind the counter at the back of the room, presumably the owner. The place must have been on the brink of bankruptcy. _If I brought Asami here I bet she could turn its fortunes around in a week._ It was such a shame that a place which Korra had visualized would be so wonderful and homely was in such a shambolic state. Would places she and the new Team Avatar had frequented become a ruin like this? Just a rusty old memory...

"Two of General Iroh's special teas please," the water tribe girl called to the owner as she cautiously took her seat, fearful that it may collapse as soon as she made contact with it such was its unsteady appearance. Everything she had done with Team Avatar could have became just a rusty old memory for Korra if she hadn't recovered from the Southern Water tribe, if she had never returned for Republic City, to Asami. How different a path her life could have taken, trapped in a cold palace for the rest of her existence.

The owner didn't even respond to Korra verbally, instead shuffling away and boiling some water. "It's no wonder this place is in such a bad way with a moody guy like that in charge," the Avatar complained.

"Yeh. People like that shouldn't be running places like this," Mako agreed as he stretched his arms.

A few moments later the owner trundled over, practically throwing the cups of tea on the table without a word and stomping away again back to the counter. Korra eyed up her cup uneasily. It was dirty inside, like the cup hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

"There's no way I'm drinking that," the water tribe girl grimaced as she pushed her cup aside. "It looks like muddy water."

"Agreed, tea should be served with some soul," Mako squirmed as he shoved his slowly aside with a single finger. "The last thing we need is to get some kind of stomach infection."

"Alright, lets get out of here and go somewhere else for lunch whilst we still have some time," Korra replied as she rifled around in her green backpack for some money. Asami had given her some yuans for the trip since being the Avatar didn't pay anything. The engineer had practically forced the money on her girlfriend, warning her that she better eat properly whilst she was away or else. _Saying _"Or else what?"_ seemed like a bad idea at the time but it worked out pretty well. A light tap of the shoulder proceeded by a crazy 'make-out session' courtesy of Future Industries._

Korra tossed the coins onto the table lightly. "Where exactly did you get that money Korra? I know you aren't loaded," Mako asked suspiciously as he collected the yuans slowly.

"Yeh, but my girlfriend is. It's smooth living from here on out," Korra joked as she stretched her toned arms behind her head.

"Smooth living out of the pocket of 'Mummy Sami'," Mako teased as he walked towards the counter, nearly falling over as the Avatar sent a current of air at the young man's legs as punishment for his comment. He raised his hands in surrender before passing the yuans to the shop owner. The depressed looking man grunted before wrenching the coins from the young detectives hand and stomping away into the kitchen at the back of the room.

Korra pulled herself up from the chair slowly, striding towards the door when she spotted a pair of women standing in the door frame. The same ones they had seen earlier in the palace. Both ladies looked rather surprised as they stepped inside although for what reason the Avatar didn't know. What was the possibility they had ended up at the same eatery in such a huge city? Not a lot. _They must of followed us!_

"Mako!" Korra shouted as she changed into a defensive stance and eyed the two suspiciously. _It would be wise not to start a street battle here unless I don't have a choice._

The two became immediately hostile at that launching a large chunk of the front wall directly at Korra. _Earth Benders!_ the Avatar confirmed as she swiftly dodged the huge piece of earth, feeling the heat of a flame fly over her head as Mako joined the fight. Suddenly the roof of the shop was collapsing as it's structure had been damaged by their attackers. The water tribe girl just managed to prevent the rocks from crushing herself and Mako, holding the entire weight of the building in mid air and feeling herself straining from the effort. The shop's owner had been too far at the back of the building for Korra to be able to save him.

The Avatar threw the remaining rubble above her and tossed it aside, searching for their assailants. The dust that came from the crumbling building made it impossible to see and difficult to inhale oxygen. Korra bent a ball of air around herself and Mako to help them breath as she tried to clear the mirk in the air surrounding them.

Just as she had nearly cleared the air entirely Korra felt a piece of sharp metal fly towards her, only just managing to move out of the way as it grazed her shoulder. Blood immediately began to stream from the deep cut as the Avatar gasped in pain, though the injury hadn't prevented her for maintaining the bubble of air as she continued to bend it with just one hand.

"Korra are you alright!" Mako called in concern as he searched for their enemies, bending several balls of fire forward at random to try and flush them out of the dust.

"I'm fine!" the Avatar called as she gritted her teeth, running outside from the remains of the building determinedly.

Korra looked around frantically, frustrated that their attackers had disappeared entirely. The street was empty with the ruins of Iroh's tea shop behind them. A rusted ruin. The Avatar kept a firm grip of the wound on her shoulder to try and slow the bleeding until she got a chance to properly heal it. _I should have kept my guard up._

"We have to find them!" the Avatar shouted angrily.

"Korra look at this," Mako called as he stared at something scratched onto a wall in front of them with a shard of metal.

"All hail the great uniter....I thought I was done with this sort of stuff," Korra moaned as she watched the young detective exam it closely.

"These people weren't under Kuvira's orders, this attack was chaotic and not very well planned. They just had the good fortune of the building collapsing on us saving their asses," Mako suggested.

"They followed us from the palace, I think they hoped they would catch us out in a busy restaurant and sneak up on us unnoticed. A surprise attack. Ba Sing Se is normally bustling everywhere you go, so that sort of attack is relatively easy to carry out," he continued.

"So coming to a quiet place like Iroh's tea shop ruined their plans?" Korra questioned, looking at the remains of the building.

Mako nodded. "Going here probably saved our lives."

_I really did go there for a reason. Thanks for keeping an eye on me Uncle Iroh._

"It didn't save the owner though..." Korra sighed as she looked at the ruins of the building. _I should have done better._

"You did all you could," Mako assured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, we better go report this to the city's police and Prince Wu. That arm wound looks nasty, we'll get that all fixed up too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami fiddled with the shock glove on her desk, finally finished with work for the day. Bolin sat on the soft couch at the corner of her office, Pabu sleeping soundly on his chest. The young earth bender had appeared a few hours earlier for a game of Pai-Sho. That had raised the engineers suspicions immediately. Bolin couldn't play Pai Sho very well, Asami would beat him every time. No, he was here for another reason despite what the younger man had said, she just couldn't figure out what at this moment in time.

Asami had indulged Bolin's act, not wanting to upset him in anyway, especially if she was actually wrong. Also any chance to have a game of Pai Sho was a good thing since Korra down right refused to play it because it was a 'non-starter' and her father was... _gone..._ The only other person was Uncle Iroh in the Spirit World, he wasn't exactly easy to get in contact with, now above all other times. The spirit portal as of this moment was surrounded by members of the Anti-Spirit party and what looked to be some of its militia that Yon Rha refused to acknowledge was at all associated with his party. _Haruana's out there somewhere, plotting some kind of vengeance._

Asami had been planning to upgrade her shock glove again for some time, and her confrontation with the aggressive deputy's lightning a few days earlier had given her some ideas. What if her glove didn't just send electricity at people? What if it was able to redirect an opponent's lightning and send it right back at them just the way Lord Zuko and others could? This would give her a little more of an equal platform against benders like Haruana. The design was still in its preliminary stages, still struggling to find a way to harness the raw power of lightning without frying the gloves circuits entirely. A bender's lightning was much stronger and organic than that produced by any man made machine. 

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Bolin yawned as he climbed up from the sofa, Pabu running up onto his shoulder.

"Alright Bolin, thanks for coming over. I really appreciate the company," Asami replied warmly. His presence really had helped to distract her from Korra's absence so that the pain wasn't quite so raw. The engineer couldn't help but wonder how much better she may have felt if Bolin had stayed in Republic City during the Avatar's absence instead of going off with Kuvira. _There's no point on dwelling on it now. If anything that period made you fall in love with Korra even more, realize just how much she meant to you, and it probably did the same thing for Korra._

"No problem, I'm here any time you need me," Bolin smiled, hugging Asami from behind her chair. "You make sure to go to sleep Missy," he warned softly as he stepped through the door frame.

"I will soon, I swear. I'm just going to give Korra a quick call before bed," Asami promised as she put the shock glove schematics back into a drawer. _I'll get that done soon enough._

"Alright Asami, give her a big hello from Uncle Bo-Bo and Mr Pabu, good night," Bolin smiled as he closed the door slowly.

"Goodnight Bolin, and thanks again," Asami laughed as she locked the door behind him, resolving to just sleep on the sofa in her office tonight so she could return to work as soon as she woke up.

She took a seat at the desk, pulling the phone from the wall and dialling the number to Korra's room in palace of Ba Sing Se. The engineer glanced briefly at the new water tribe blue glider she was also working on as a gift to Korra as she heard the noise of the lines being connected, feeling her heart flutter strongly as she waited for someone to pick up on the other side. _How can one person who isn't even physically here make me feel this way?_

"Hello?" a familiar voice echoed on the other end of the phone.

"Hello dork," Asami responded, trying to sound as cool as possible even though her heart was racing just at the simple sound of the Avatar's friendly voice.

"Hey 'Sami, how has your day been?" Korra asked. _Weird...normally she'd have a go at me for calling her dork._

"Eventful would be the correct word. I've really made progress with the reconstruction. All of the buildings in down town have now been structurally assessed. Sadly most of them are beyond saving, but hey, progress is progress," Asami began, unable to contain her pride that she had managed to get the survey done under the deadline. A deadline which had seemed unachievable when she had first set it.

"That's great news, the city will practically be done and dusted by the time I get back!" Korra laughed.

"Not likely, I'm good, but not that good," Asami smirked, twisting the cord of the phone around her finger unconsciously.

"Oh believe me you're good," Korra breathed down the phone making Asami's face turn bright red. "What's the stupid Anti-Spirit Party up to now anyway?" the Avatar asked, a hint of concern in her voice. _She's much more worried about it than she shows. Or is she worried about me?_

"Not much since you went away, I saw some idiots attacking a vine earlier. Bolin and I were going to intervene but the vine got to them before we did, I dropped them off at the hospital afterwards," Asami explained. She had been certain those people hadn't been members of the party, but were just supporters, or just idiots.

"Shouldn't mess with the spirits then," Korra laughed, "And trust you to take them to hospital afterwards. You are too caring for your own good."

"Is that a problem?" Asami asked confused.

"Oh no! As long as I get the most of that care, it's one of the things I love about you 'Sami," Korra grinned from the end of the phone. _You'll always be the one I care about the most._

"Don't worry about that. All Asami care is going directly to Avatar Korra for the rest of my existence," Asami smiled.

"I'm supposed to say I care about the whole world, but you'll always have top spot, let's hope the press never hear that! Bolin was with you today?" Korra asked, suddenly sounding much more serious. _Does she have a problem with that?_

"Yeh, he came over and we played Pai Sho and just talked really," Asami explained, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"That sounds great. I'm glad Bolin is hanging out with you," Korra said quickly, almost sounding relieved about the whole thing.

"Korra, is everything okay?" Asami asked in concern. The Avatar took much longer to respond than usual.

"Everything's fine. We're making progress with the conference every day, and Kuvira's trial starts tomorrow." _That's why she's sounding so shady._

"Are you going to go?" Asami asked, unsure what the Avatar would want to do. She didn't really know Korra's position on the former Earth Empire leader, neither of them really liked to talk about her for obvious reasons.

"I was going to, but only if you're okay with it," Korra said anxiously. _My opinions of Kuvira shouldn't effect what Korra does. I'm not in charge of her and I know she'll do whatever feels right._

"It's fine Korra, go ahead. I understand that you feel responsible for Kuvira after saving her, and you want to make sure she gets a fair trial," Asami said warmly.

"Thanks so much," Korra breathed in relief. _Was she really so nervous about what I would say?_ "I think it's time you headed to bed anyway Miss Sato, you need your beauty sleep." Sleep sounded like a lovely idea.

"That's a great idea, and you should too. A sleepy Avatar is a totally useless Avatar," Asami joked as she leaned back in the chair, letting out a large yawn.

"Agreed," Korra replied, sounding deadly serious again. _What did I say?_ The engineer desperately wished she could read the Avatar's expression, then she might have been able to figure out if something was troubling her.

"Good night 'Sami, love you," Korra said with some considerable emotional weight.

"Love you too Korra, sweet dreams," Asami finished, putting extra emphasis on 'sweet dreams'. The Avatar having a night terror without the CEO there to comfort her was a painful thought.

Asami placed the phone down slowly then stared up at the ceiling wishing their conversations didn't have to be so short and that humans didn't require sleep. So much more would get done without it.

_Until the next time my dear dork._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tension keeps building. No, I don't intend to rehash Kuvira's supporters as the new villain, I kinda wanted to trick you guys because I bet you were all thinking 'anti spirit peeps' but no. You were wrong. And also I doubt all her supports would just disappear, I always found it really weird how the equalist movement died out entirely after S1, so I'm fixing that here. 
> 
> Anyways thoughts and things would be nice. Next up is the beginning of Kuvira's trial, some not so fun times for Asami and Haruana and yet more Earth Kingdomy meetings. Huzzah.


	13. Asami the Lightning Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra attends the beginning of Kuvira's trial and negotiates a deal to help set up the new Earth Kingdom government. Elsewhere Bolin and Asami are confronted directly by the Anti-Spirit Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav chapter so far. Just so much stuff in this one. I really hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Would love to hear your thoughts as always.

"Are you really not going to let me through here Chief?" Asami questioned in confusion as she and Bolin stood on the outskirts of the Spirit Portal. Lin Beifong stared the engineer down coldly, although deep within it was likely the head of the city's police was just as frustrated at the current predicament with the Anti-Spirit Party and its hold over President Raiko.

"I'm sorry Miss Sato, President's orders. Only members of the police force and the Anti-Spirit Party are allowed beyond this perimeter," Lin indicated, sounding exasperated at how many people she had already ordered away from downtown in just the last hour. _I'm sure the perimeter that was agreed with Yon Rha was much closer to the portal than this..._

"Well, my brothers one of your most senior detectives, so doesn't that mean I'm kind of by extension also a member of the police?" Bolin suggested then nudged Asami, "and this person here is my trusty sidekick, so they too, by extension should be allowed through this 'perimeter'?" _Your sidekick? Maybe, but I'm not going to dress all in yellow and goggles._

"Nice try kid but neither of you are passing through here, take the bypass if you must," Lin advised authoritatively as she pointed to a near by road. _That's going to extend the journey time significantly. What if I miss Korra's call for the day?_

Bolin scratched his head awkwardly, seemingly he was all out of witty lines and persuasive arguments. It would have to be a _very_ persuasive argument indeed for Beifong to go against her orders. Asami didn't want to get Lin in any trouble with the President, the Anti-Spirit idiots were not her problem. Instead the engineer resolved to walk as quickly as possible back to Future Industries tower, run if need be.

Bolin had appeared again out of no where when Asami had finished yet another meeting with President Raiko and Yon Rha, forced to pump even more of her own money into the reconstruction work as the city's finances were actually lower than had been originally estimated. _I could just retract all of it if they are going to keep moving the posts around with this spirit portal perimeter. Then they would be screwed._

Of course none of this would have even been an issue if Asami's moped hadn't been torn apart by a spirit vine whilst she had been in city hall. The engineer had been furious when she saw her own delicately crafted vehicle in pieces, granted if it had been her water tribe blue roadster she would have been far more devastated. The CEO had wanted to rage at the vine responsible but realized that would have been a total waste of energy considering she had no connection whatsoever with the spirits. The public trams that normal ran around Republic City were still not operating either so Asami had been faced with no choice but to walk back to the tower with Bolin for company. She was grateful for the earth bender's presence actually, walking the streets alone at night still felt dangerous, especially without the Avatar's presence.

"It's fine Bolin, we'll take the long way. I could use the fresh air," the engineer lied as she bowed quickly to Lin and began striding away with purpose, her black haired companion following quickly behind.

"Night Aunt Lin! - I mean Chief Beifong!" Bolin stuttered before running to join Asami before there was any chance for metal bending retribution. Clearly he'd been listening to Opal a little too much. Korra had already had much the same effect with her girlfriend as the CEO could not stop herself from calling President Raiko just plain old Raiko and Yon Rha some other unpleasant things that were never meant to be said out loud.

"You better be careful Bolin, Lin will take your head off with her metal cables if you address her in that away again," Asami joked as they walked at a considerable speed, making good time as they passed several other citizens of Republic City out on an evening walk.

"Don't remind me, her air bending highness Opal has already got at me for doing it. I'm trying to stop I swear!" Bolin complained, his features animated and strong arms swinging through the air.

"I guess as an actor it's easier for you to remember dialogue than forget it," Asami reasoned as her companion turned around quickly to check the Chief wasn't pursuing him. _Eska certainly left her mark._

"Exactly. Oh man Asami you're like the only person who _really_ gets me you know? It's like we are mentally connected up here," Bolin said joyfully as he held his hands against his temple in a Varrick style fashion.

"Maybe we were twins in a past life," Asami laughed as they strolled. The younger man was a better tonic for the Korra blues than any bottle of even the finest red wine. The CEO had seen a lot of those bottles in the past three years.

"I just wish I remembered stuff that didn't make people go crazy on me," Bolin sighed as he gazed up at the clear night sky. It was yet another beautiful evening in Republic City.

"Oh Bolin, you've got plenty of Nuktuk 'Hero of the South!' fan girls going crazy for you already, you must be quite used to it by now," Asami teased as she fuzzed up her companion's hair the way she had in one of her early negotiations with Varrick in the Southern Water Tribe.

A young couple sneered at the CEO and the actor as they walked by, whispering in hushed voices as they passed. Asami didn't recognize either of their faces. Why had been laughing? _Is there something on my face?_ The engineer craned her head to try and hear what was being said between the two, Bolin doing the same.

"I thought Sato was supposed to be dating the Avatar?"

"Does it look like it? She's obviously going out with that washed up mover actor. Man that woman gets around. Although I suppose when you've got the money she has you can go with anyone you want."

Asami was ready to launch herself at them when Bolin pushed her so that she kept walking instead. "Don't listen to them. Your ten times the person either of them will ever be. Korra doesn't love you because you're rich, she loves you because of who you are."

"Bolin...how did you know that Korra loves me? Did she tell you?" Asami asked in surprise.

The earth bender shook his head and laughed, "I don't need to be genius like you to figure that one out. I swear the way Korra looks at you she might melt you with fire bending at some point." _Oh...well. That's awkward. And kind of already true. Although I doubt he's aware of that little incident._

As much as Asami appreciated Bolin's company she was starting to grow suspicious of why he seemed to be clinging to her like a shadow. Everywhere the CEO seemed to go the earth bender would turn up. She was certain there was no malicious intentions behind the way Bolin was quite frankly stalking her but the engineer was finding herself more and more curious as to why he insisted on always being around her. Was he lonely? That seemed unlikely. Opal was still in Republic City having not yet been sent on any more aid missions to the Earth Kingdom by Master Tenzin so it wasn't as if Bolin didn't have anyone else around with his brother and Korra gone for the moment.

No. There was a hidden purpose to it and Asami eventually intended to find out what that purpose was without hurting Bolin's feelings if at all possible.

"Are you coming back for another game of Pai-Sho then?" Asami inquired, having him for company was certainly not an irritation.

"If that's okay. I swear I've got you all figured out now. I'm going to beat you once and for all!" Bolin shouted, raising his fist in triumph. He was so like Korra in many ways.

"Challenge accepted. I will destroy you in one game, then I have to get back to making adjustments to this shock glove," Asami said as she lifted the heavy platinum object wrapped around her hand. Today she had decided to wear it to see how comfortable it was. The experiment had shown it to not be comfortable at all. The energy converter that Asami had attached to the top was adding to the glove's weight considerably, but it was a necessary part of the tool if she was ever to redirect lightning. She would have to make it lighter somehow otherwise it would be totally useless in combat, a hindrance rather than a help.

Once the weight issue was resolved then the engineer could actually set to work getting it to accurately redirect lightning without frying the glove. _Dad would be so disgusted that I am using one of his inventions to practically bend an element, the opposite of what he intended._

"So how does that thing work anyways?" Bolin inquired eagerly as they strolled. That was surprising, the engineer couldn't recall the earth bender ever having shown any interest in her inventions and technology before. _Explain this on a person level Sato otherwise he'll lose interest._

"Well, it's not too different from the original glove, except this piece of metal on the front which used to deliver shocks can now take in raw lightning which flows up to this converter unit on the back, I made the unit from scratch by the way, I could eventually use it to help power sato mobiles actually," Asami coughed, realizing she was going off topic. "Then that unit redirects the lightning back to the front piece of metal on the glove and fires it right back out like a bolt of, well, lightning. It's something I'll need to get some practice with for a while before I can shoot it accurately."

Bolin actually looked impressed. _He understood!_ "It sounds awesome. But do you think you'll be able to handle a blast of lightning physically?" he asked inquisitively.

"The glove would do most of the work. However this is all theorizing at the moment, it's still too heavy for me to have a chance at pointing it at a target properly, or move around at all in battle. It needs some work, but hey, it can still zap people with direct contact just the like the old equalist glove could," Asami sighed as she stared at the glove.

"Absolutely shocking," Bolin said as dryly as possible.

"Hah, good one," Asami mocked sarcastically as she tapped the earth bender boy lightly on the shoulder with a non gloved hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuvira stood in the dock of the courtroom staring directly at the considerable audience that had gathered inside. _Too proud._ The former Earth Empire leader looked slightly worse for wear, having slimmed down in her time in prison, hair no longer tied up into a bun but draped down over her shoulders. The metal uniform of her mighty army which had made Su's apprentice look so formidable was gone, here she was dressed in the most basic green garb, standard issue for Earth Nation prisoners. It made Kuvira look like a normal person, somehow incapable of all of the terrible things she had done.

It reminded Korra of the person she had helped carry out of the Spirit World. The dictator had been a frightened girl then, believing momentarily that she and the Avatar had died in battle. _"I had to do something! Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, you were gone. How could I just stand by and do nothing when my nation needed me?."_ The words still echoed in the water tribes girl's head as she listened to yet more testimony from various village elders and citizens who had been imprisoned in 'Re-education camps.'

Korra felt extremely guilty about people having suffered because of her lack of action. _This happened under my watch...I can't let anything like this ever happen again._

Kuvira barely blinked as she listened to statement after statement, eyes eventually catching Korra's in the audience for a second. The Avatar couldn't read the woman on trials expression at all. Was she sad? Worried? Scared? Or maybe all of the above. The judge in charge nodded at everything that was being said. He would have the final judgement of what would happen to Kuvira, earlier in the day he had sentenced Baatar Jr to two years in prison in Ba Sing Se, likely it would have been longer had he not assisted in defeating his fiance.

"Suyin Beifong to the stand please," the judge called loudly which caused raptures in the audience as Su rose to stand in the witness box, not in her usual Zaofu metal bender outfit. Any metal had been removed from the court room so that there was no chance Kuvira was going to be able to metal bend her way out, although Korra didn't believe looking at the former dictators stance now that was ever going to happen. She had surrendered completely.

The Avatar was unsure how Su was going to speak about Kuvira, having sounded so bitter and threatening when arresting her former apprentice. _"You are going to pay for everything you've done."_ Perhaps now her opinions would be changed. The Metal Clan leader had likely been very emotional at the time, everyone that day was. Anger could have effected what Su actually felt at the time. If Kuvira had killed both Hiroshi and Asami with her mech Korra may have been much the same. _I would have found it hard not to kill her if that had happened..._

The water tribe girl hoped that Su wouldn't be too harsh on her apprentice now. Kuvira was clearly a criminal, hours of testimony had proven that and what Suyin said mattered, whatever she said would be listened to and respected. The Metal Clan leader was well known in the Earth Kingdom and could sway the type of sentence passed onto Kuvira.

"I have known Kuvira most of her life, I took her in as an orphan and raised her as one of my own," Suyin began, Kuvira stared at her former leader intently. Clearly she still valued whatever Su had to say as well.

"She betrayed me, imprisoned my family, injured my children and forced my city to become part of her empire," Suyin continued, sounding increasingly bitter. _Be careful what you say. She's already condemned._ Part of Korra felt bad for thinking that way, mainly on her partners behalf. _This is the person responsible for her father's death. But I guess Asami knows better than anyone that vengeance and hatred is never the answer._

"However she was also the head of my city guard, a woman who did genuinely care about the people of Earth Kingdom, more so than anyone else I know. More than myself, and I truly believe she still does," Suyin stated, her voice crackling slightly.

"Yes, she deserves to be punished for what she has done, the suffering she has caused. My son already has. But I appeal to the court to see the merit of what Kuvira could do if after a prison sentence she was allowed to contribute to undoing the work she had done instead of being left to rot in a cell, no use to anyone," Su stopped looking up to the woman on trial who looked absolutely staggered at what was being said.

It had taken Korra by surprise as well as she watched several of the people who had given testimony earlier nod with what Su was saying. Maybe the outcome of the trial would not be as bad as the Avatar had initially feared.

"My _daughter_ must be allowed to pay her dues to society and the people she has hurt," Suyin finished, tears forming in her eyes.

Tears were also streaming down Kuvira's face as she quickly wiped them away. Had Su ever called the black-haired woman that before? Judging by the former dictators reaction the answer was no. Eventually after several seconds Kuvira shook herself, nodding briefly to her adoptive mother in desperate appreciation and Su stepped down from the stand.

Korra eventually managed to close her own mouth long enough to see that Mako and Prince Wu, sat a few meters away looked equally stunned at what Suyin had said. No one in the court room had been expecting that. It was a good thing the press were not allowed into trials, they would be going absolutely crazy over this. Perhaps if Kuvira did actually get a lighter sentence it might quell some of her supporters who had still not surrendered, including the two from yesterday who had still not be found by the city's police. There had to be more of them out there.

The rest of proceedings went relatively smoothly until the trial was adjourned slightly later than anticipated for the day. Kuvira said nothing as she was taken back down into the cells of the palace whose bars were now made from platinum rather than the raw iron that had been used when Mako and Bolin had been imprisoned there by the Earth Queen and Zaheer. The former dictator was clearly still reeling emotionally from what Su had said and would likely be thinking over it all night from her cell well into the rest of the trial until she was eventually given a sentence.

"Off to another meeting then," Mako groaned as they headed for the conference room to continue with the political negotiations for reforming the Earth Kingdom into a Republic with free elections.

"Oh come on Mako, it's exciting. Being at the center of such huge change for this nation and it's people," Prince Wu said enthusiastically.

"You only enjoy it because it gives you a chance to talk for hours on end to a room full of people that have to listen," Mako replied sharply.

"As long as we don't end up doing this all night," Korra yawned, desperate to get back and call Asami to see how things were going back home and to tell her all the drama of today's trial.

************************************

"How are we going to establish local government offices in every region of the Earth Kingdom without any money?" one of the village leaders shouted down the room.

Prince Wu looked dumbfounded for once. Even he hadn't realize how little money the Kingdom's treasury had left. Kuvira's war machine had drained the nation dry of any finances. All of these grand ideas for political reform were good for nothing without the money to set everything in motion. Korra stared up at the clock on the wall. It was night time in Republic City now, not much longer and she wouldn't be able to call Asami at all without waking her up and the Avatar really didn't want to do that.

"We _cannot_ give up here. We'll sell whatever antiques and resources the palace and royal family has left," Prince Wu stated firmly. _Good luck with that. After the Red Lotus took down the ring walls looters emptied this place._

Some of the more conservative members of the conference looked horrified at the idea of selling off the Earth Kingdom's rich heritage for this new political venture, a few of the them even cried out in disgust but Wu was quick to silence them. "I'm still the Prince here, and this palace and it's riches belong to me. If I want to sell them off and put it in the new government's treasury then I will."

That seemed to silence some of the traditionalists though they still looked infuriated. _Wu really has matured so much in the brief time I've known him._ Even Mako looked impressed at the metal his boss was showing in a room full of agitation and venom.

"Even if you did, that would not be enough," one of the delegates interrupted sharply. _If only money grew on trees. It seems like everywhere is having money problems at the moment. Glad fixing that's not part of my job description._

"We could ask for some assistance from Republic City? They could lend us some funds which we could pay off with interest over time once we get back on our feet," Wu suggested. That was also never going to happen. Many residents of the United Republic still blamed the Earth Kingdom for Kuvira, and the city was on the edge of bankruptcy as it was. _And Raiko is an ass..._

"That will never happen. The United Republic barely want to communicate with the Earth Kingdom at the moment," the head of the governments treasury advised, "We must seek an alternative source of finance," he quickly added.

"What about the Fire Nation?" Korra spoke up, suddenly being stared down by the rest of the room. _Oh man I shouldn't have spoke up. Asami would handle this so much better than me._

"The Fire Nation needs the Earth Kingdom to be stable in order to trade it's goods, it's in their interest to help the Kingdom recover, and a stable government would do that," Korra continued, trying to sound as confident as possible. To her surprise the room seemed to actually be listening intently.

"In the past Firelord Izumi even though unwilling to attack Kuvira with her forces was willing to help defend the United Republic, she's a reasonable person. I'm sure she'll see the benefits of helping the Earth Kingdom," Korra finished. The audience in the room looked stunned at the Avatar's unexpected political savvy. _This must be Asami's influence at work. She was the one that told me about the heavy trade between the Fire Nation and Earth Nation. I'm like a proper business person._

"That's an excellent idea Avatar Korra," Prince Wu responded, the rest of the room nodding in agreement. "But who should go and speak to the Firelord?"

"I'll go, I know Lord Zuko personally, I'm sure he will listen to me," Korra said confidently, feeling more and more inspired to help the Earth Kingdom in any way she could.

"I'll send a delegation of Earth Kingdom representatives with you, including myself," Wu agreed. That was good to here, the Avatar didn't want to take total charge of this nations future when she wasn't even from here. It also meant Mako would be tagging along too, some good company.

"The delegation will leave on one of our airships tomorrow, stopping in Republic City to see if we can get anything out of President Raiko and his new deputy," Prince Wu finished. _Good luck with that. At least I'll get to see Asami._ That thought made Korra's heart skip a beat, to be with the engineer again, in person, not just a voice over the phone. To hug and hold hands. The Avatar had to stop herself from vibrating with excitement.

"If I can make a suggestion, it would be better if we used the Future Industries airship I came here in. It's the quickest in the world and there would be plenty of room for a small delegation," Korra said proudly. Wu agreed quickly and the conference was ended for the day.

Afterwards the Avatar stared at the clock, upset that it was now far too late in the evening to make a call to Republic City, although the pain was lessened slightly that she would get to see the engineer in less than a day's time. _She's going to be so surprised. I can't wait to see her face._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Republic City were now eerily quiet at this time of night as Asami and Bolin continued to walk to Future Industries tower, the lack of street lights making the engineer feel slightly on edge. The only noise that interrupted this silence was the sound of the young earth bender humming away some song he had heard in a mover. Not a single car had driven past them in the last 15 minutes. _Korra will definitely be in her bed at this time. I can't believe I've missed our nightly phone call. She'll be so disappointed._

"Bolin, it's pretty late. Are you intending to stay over at the tower? It's okay if you are by the way," she assured, realizing just how late it was.

Bolin nodded in relief. "That'd be great. I didn't think we would be out so late, getting home would take a while in this darkness," he said quietly. For some reason the silence encouraged both of them to talk much more softly than was actually necessary.

Asami's glove felt heavier and heavier as she walked, having had it attached to her hand for several hours now, carrying it would have been fruitless anyway. She would still have the same weight in her arms regardless. _"It's a good muscle builder!"_ Korra would no doubt say.

Suddenly a figure all in black tore out of a nearby alleyway into the middle of the street making both Bolin and Asami immediately on edge as they watched the stranger stride towards them. The engineer screwed her eyes in the darkness trying to make out who it was. Could it be Chief Beifong? Would Lin really have followed them for this long without saying a word? That theory made no sense.

"Do you know them?" Bolin asked in a hushed voice, fists clenched in an earth bending stance.

"I don't know, I can't see them properly," Asami said sharply, wishing she had Korra around for some fire bending right about now.

Suddenly the figure in front of them became clear as they stepped into the moonlight above. It was the Anti-Spirit party deputy, Haruana, clad all in black with her face completely concealed as per usual. If she was out here alone, without any of her militia or members of the party them maybe Yon Rha really had kicked her out. _That is a surprise if he really listened to me._

Just as Asami was about to call out to Haruana to ask what she was doing a flash of blue light lit up the street as a bolt of lightning shot towards the engineer. Only a pillar of earth that appeared in front of the CEO almost instantly prevented her from being electrocuted right there and then. The pillar only withstood the punishment of the electricity for so long as the smell of burning earth filled the air.

Asami launched herself to the side, feeling the weight of her heavy prototype shock glove slowing her movements down dramatically as she watched Bolin flip out of the way of a ball of fire, throwing an armada of rocks in retaliation whilst in mid air. Haruana dodged swiftly to the side, firing yet another bolt of lightning this time directed at her current opponent.

Asami wrestled with the straps of the glove to try and remove it as Bolin and the deputy danced at some speed, throwing earth and flame in every direction. The heat from the fire was intense as the engineer observed Haruana moving like a phantom, elegantly dodging all of the rocks that came her way and continually firing blasts of fire mixed in with bolts of lightning. Bolin was doing an incredible job avoiding being hit at all although it was quickly clear he was on the back foot as the deputy pressed forward, attacks becoming more intense and aggressive with every second.

Suddenly a wave of lava rushed towards Haruana as she closed in on Bolin, clearly startling her as the deputy threw herself backwards some distance, only just managing to stay on her feet as the earth bender continued to transform the road into what now looked like the inside of a volcano.

"Asami get out of here!" Bolin called as he chased down Haruana, still being forced to dodge and weave his way through bolts of lightning and fire.

_If I can just get this damn glove off I could get her whilst she is distracted and chi block her!_

The combination of the heat between the lava and the flame was causing the engineer to sweat profusely as she managed unclip the first strap on the glove. _I can't move properly with this thing on! If I try to fight her like this she'll hit be easily!_

Now the two benders stood at an equal distance throwing elements this way and that as the street was alive with bright light and crashing earth. _Please don't get hurt Bolin!_

Just as Asami had thought it she watched as a huge ball of flame, one of the largest she had ever seen, crash into a wall of earth Bolin had created sending him flying backwards and into the wall of a building.

"BOLIN!" the engineer yelled at the top of her lungs as she stared in horror at the still body of the earth bender lying motionless on the concrete.

Asami began to sprint towards him as quickly as she could when her path was blocked suddenly by the deputy whose was staggering slightly, clearly some of Bolin's attacks had landed. Haruana pointed her fingers directly at the engineer, lightning flicking around her finger nails.

"This is what happens to spirit lovers," the deputy said with pure, icy venom as she fired.

By gut instinct Asami raised her still gloved hand to shield herself, feeling the raw energy of the lightning pour into the center of her palm, almost enough to make the engineer fall over instantly. Somehow she managed to hold firm as the electricity jumped to the converter unit on the back of the glove and then back to the metal plate on the front again as Asami suddenly felt a rush of power flow through her arm.

 _It's working!_ the CEO realized in utter disbelief as she raised the glove upwards directly at the deputy, lightning shot out of Asami's hand, the raw power sending the engineer flying backwards and falling hard onto the concrete as she watched the bolt of blue light just graze Haruana's face and her cloth mask. The deputy had only just managed to step out the way and no more, still getting the full heat of the bolt.

In just a fraction of a second the deputy's own lightning had been redirected straight back at her by a non bender.

Asami saw the skin underneath the black clad woman's mask for the first time. It was raw and red all over, as though it had been burned several years ago. _Burned by lava in her lost village..._ , the engineer thought as she felt her vision becoming hazy, the circuits on her glove totally fried from the blast and smoking in her hand, causing her to cough violently.

Asami's vision became blacker and blacker as she felt herself losing conscious from the shock and the smoke, the sound of police sirens approaching barely audible as Haruana fled the scene, defeated for the day by the redirection of lightning by a non bender and the lava bending of a washed up actor.

The CEO's sight went completely black now as she passed out on in the middle of the road, the sound of footsteps running towards her and then Lin Beifong's voice booming for an ambulance to be called the last thing Asami heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cruel I know. Anyways I hope that final scene was as intense as I intended it to be, this chapter was so fluff whatsoever really, but hey, I still really enjoyed writing it. And getting Asami to redirect that lightning was one of the coolest things I've got to write, like ever. Anyway, until the next time.


	14. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is informed of Asami's condition as she returns to Republic City, desperate to punish the Anti-Spirit party for the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF. THE GAY MARRIAGE BILL WENT THROUGH TODAY. THAT'S FREAKIN AMAZING PEOPLE!  
> Ahem
> 
> People might hate me a little in this chapter. I made the decision whilst writing this particular section, didn't plan it before. But I decided that in the Avatar universe actions have consequences, we saw that at the end of S3. People can't just get away from things injury free, and that's something that always made the LOK feel real in so many ways. Characters actions don't always have a happy and perfect outcome. Review if you want. Or kill me. 
> 
> Anyways do try and enjoy this chapter somehow....beware though. This is all angst. Angsty, angst.

The humming of the Future Industries airship in flight was soothing somehow, much quieter than any other vehicle of it's kind, the sound was refined and precise. It wasn't all too dissimilar to its creator's voice actually and its tone was lulling Korra to sleep as she sat on a cushioned chair in the cockpit, vision going hazy as she watched one of Asami's employees piloting like it was second nature. _The training must be pretty thorough..._

They'd be back in Republic City in no time at all, especially considering how early in the morning the Avatar had insisted the delegation of Earth Kingdom parliamentarians left Ba Sing Se. Korra had decided not to call Asami before she left, one reason being because it would still be stupidly early in the morning for the engineer and the other that the water-tribe girl was desperate to surprise her girlfriend when she returned. The Avatar was certain that her partner would at the very least flip out with her lack of prior knowledge and then try to chastise Korra for making her so flustered. It took a _lot_ of effort to make Asami flustered, she was like an immovable object most of the time, particularly in the public eye.

_I can't wait to see her._

Thoughts of the engineer were making it extremely difficult to focus on the task at hand. The Avatar had taken responsibility in leading this delegation to the Fire Nation , and the Earth Kingdom's people needed her to get a good deal for Firelord Izumi if they were to ever establish a new democratic government and undo Kuvira's work. The water-tribe girl resolved not to fail them when they needed her, not this time.

As she finally caved in and closed her bright blue eyes Korra couldn't help but wonder how the trial was going to pan out for the day. By the time she returned to Ba Sing Se, hopefully with the financial backing of the Fire Nation, the trial would still be ongoing. _At least i'll get to see how it ends._ Suyin's intervention yesterday could have been the turning point for Kuvira's fate, the change of mood within the courtroom had been palpable at the time. Would that change of heart and Su's humanity make the judge show compassion for the dictator? _Maybe. There's not exactly much I can do about it anyway, it's not my battle._

The Avatar hoped that Mako was still awake and about as she drifted into sleep, keeping an eye on the delegates and making sure they stayed on course to Republic City. Eventually Korra hoped she would be able to pilot one of these airships with some mentoring from Asami. _Man...she'd be so proud of me if I could._ It did feel a little wrong falling asleep with Earth Kingdom representatives in the next room, the Avatar should always be on guard, ready for anything. Then again it was quite likely those delegates had went to bed for the journey as well, Korra had just chosen a less private location to get some rest. It was much nicer sleeping here, where the hum of the engines were at their loudest.

It took the Avatar several seconds to hear the ship's radio ringing out in her peacefulness. "I'll get it," Korra groaned as she stumbled over to the pilot who had been about to pick up the receiver when she had been stopped mid-reach by the water-tribe girl's droning tones. Who could be calling them on the ship? Not many people were even aware they had left Ba Sing Se so early. If anyone was trying to get in contact with them they would likely have contacted their palace phones first of all. _Unless they have already tried that and really need to talk to us..._

That thought made Korra incredibly anxious as her hand hoovered over the receiver, feeling her fingers shaking violently as she commanded herself to pick it up. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Suddenly the Avatar was wide awake as she finally picked up the radio, the ship's pilot staring at her suspiciously as Mako stepped into the cockpit having heard the ringing from his room. The young detective decided to remain at the back of the room leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed, listening in as his friend put the radio to her mouth.

"Remember to announce what this ship is in case it's a nearby airship contacting us" the pilot advised as her attention returned to the wheel.

Korra nodded slowly, hoping that it really was just a nearby airship and no one she knew. "Hello, this is Future Industries Airship 1-17," the water-tribe girl coughed as she trying reading out the label attached to the ship's control panel.

The Avatar felt her heart rate quicken as she heard a familiar but unwelcome voice on the other end. "Korra, Korra is that you? Where are you?".

It was Tenzin, he sounded frantic about something. It would have to be something very important if he had contacted his apprentice like this.

"Tenzin, I'm on the airship, heading back to Republic City to meet President Raiko with some Earth Kingdom delegates and Prince Wu and Mako."

"That's good, that's very good..." the air bending master began, voice fading away before he could finish. Clearly there was something off.

Korra hesitated before she spoke, unsure whether she really wanted to ask this. "Tenzin...is everything okay?".

There was an even longer pause on the other end of the line as the Avatar's mentor tried to think of what to say, what would cause the least distress.

"Tenzin!" the water-tribe girl shouted, shocked by how desperate and unsteady her voice sounded before she had even heard what her teacher had to say. _Please, please don't let it be..._

"Korra...there has-there had been an incident in Republic City involving Bolin...," the Avatar found herself incredibly frustrated with this waiting ,"And Asami."

Korra felt her blood run cold, trying to think of anything to say. There were too many questions. Although the Avatar had a strong feeling she already knew what might have happened. _I'm going to kill Yon Rha! If he's done something to her...he's going to wish he never stepped foot in Republic City._

"Are they, is she alive...?" Korra muttered, feeling her eyes moisten as Mako stepped towards her at the mention of his brother and in noticing his friends distress at whatever had been said.

"They are, but seriously injured. I'm calling from the hospital radio at the moment, I tried you're room in Ba Sing Se, but none of you were there. Now I understand why." Tenzin explained, voice shaking.

Korra couldn't think of any response, feeling herself lost for words. _I failed her! I failed her! How could I have let something like this happen....? I'm suppose to be the most powerful person in the world but I can't even protect the people I love? What kind of Avatar am I that I can't even do that!??_

Mako took the radio gently away from Korra, realizing she wouldn't be able to say anything else as tears streamed down the water-tribe girls face, sat staring at the Future Industries logo ingrained into the ship's console.

"Tenzin, are they going to be alright? What happened?" Mako asked quickly, finding himself overwhelmed at the idea of his brother in pain but trying to stay calm for the Avatar's sake. They needed to know what was going on or else they would both be driven mad with grief. The young detective had to stop himself asking too many questions or else they wouldn't get the information they so vitally needed.

"They are stable at the moment, and expected to make a full recovery, but Miss Sato - Asami - one of her injuries, it's going to be permanent I'm afraid. Luckily, my mother was in the city at the time and was able to save their lives after Chief Beifong called us having found them lying unconscious in the street," Tenzin explained, sounded exhausted. Likely he had been fraught with worry the whole evening, especially not being able to get in contact with the people whom this incident most concerned.

"Who attacked them? Have they been arrested?" Mako demanded, feeling his anger building with every second, the radio shaking violently in his clenched fist. Then looking briefly to Korra at his side who looked in a complete daze, barely even blinking.

"Your brother informed us that it was the former deputy of the Anti-Spirit party in what seems to have been a random but vindictive attack," Tenzin responded.

"Bolin's awake!?".

"Yes, your brother woke up an hour or so ago, he's got some broken ribs and a nasty fracture to his left arm, but other than that he will be fine. He's in bed at the moment," Tenzin replied. Mako breathed a huge breath of relief before Korra yanked the radio out of his hand, suddenly back to her senses again, a fury burning in her sapphire eyes that the young detective had never seen before. He would have to calm her down before they got back to Republic City.

"And Asami? What about Asami!?" the Avatar demanded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Korra..." Tenzin began, realizing and probably wishing his apprentice had not retaken the radio. "Asami saved both of their lives with a new shock-glove she seems to have been developing. Whatever she did with it during the fight, it appears to have malfunctioned significantly," _No. It wouldn't have malfunctioned. Nothing she ever makes does. It wasn't ready for a battle, it must have been a prototype rather than the finished thing._ ,"It's caused severe burns to her hand, the metal has...it's something I can't really explain over the phone. You'll have to see if for yourself."

"The injury is not live threatening however, my mother - Master Katara is keeping a close eye on Asami whilst rests" Tenzin added quickly. That made Korra feel slightly more relieved. As long as her girlfriend's life was not in danger then they could get through whatever had happened together, and having Katara's healing expertise present was also a great comfort to the young Avatar. There was no one else in the world better suited to helping the engineer now. _If gran gran hadn't been in the city...how different would the outcome have been?_

"I'm coming back Tenzin. We're coming back right now" Korra said firmly as she looked to the pilot.

"How long until we reach Republic City?" Mako demanded as he and the Avatar shared an anxious but equally furious glance. This had made any activity with the Anti-Spirit Party personal. Korra could not stand idly by anymore, even if it went against the peoples opinions. It's not like she hadn't done that in the past anyway. When had the Avatar ever done something because it was popular? They didn't. They did it because it was the right thing to do.

"One hour" the female pilot replied quickly. "But I can make it 45" the young woman added confidently, shifting the gears on the console with a series of rapid hand movements. The water-tribe girl couldn't help but be reminded of her incredibly talented girlfriend then, clearly Asami's influence had been at work with her employees too. The ship jolted forward, the hum of the engine much louder than before as their speed increased, interior of the vehicle beginning to shake.

"Will the ship be able to handle that?" Mako asked in concern, still trying to keep a level head despite his heavy emotions at this moment in time.

"She'll handle it," Korra replied resolutely. Staring out the window. "We'll be back in under an hour Tenzin, keep Asami and Bolin safe for us until then," the Avatar said sharply as she put down the radio, brown boots pounding against the floor in irritation and impatience. _How am I going to last 45 minutes?_

"When did you become an expert?" Mako asked incredulously as he looked at the pilot in concern. Crashing with a delegation of Earth Kingdom representatives didn't seem like a very good idea. It would throw that nation into chaos. Then again it was hard to argue against Korra when she was in this kind of mood.

"I'm not an expert. But _Asami_ is. She designed and built this thing, and you know how she likes to drive stuff at times. Like a maniac. I'd bet my life this airship will be able to handle more punishment than this" Korra stated resolutely, gesturing to the loud humming of the engine ringing in their ears.

That silenced Mako indefinitely who had seen no merit in arguing further. It was unlikely the Avatar would listen. Several of the Earth Kingdom representatives trundled into the cockpit including Prince Wu who was scratching his head in pain as the airship cut through the air. Clearly the increase in speed had given them a rather rude awakening.

"Mako?...what's going on now?" Wu asked hesitantly as he continued rubbing face. The rest of the men behind him looked incredibly disgruntled at having been woken up and also a little concerned at the speed the Future Industries ship was now cutting through the air at.

"We're going to Republic City. That's all you need to know" Mako replied curtly.

"Right...." Wu said awkwardly, sensing the tension in the room, radiating from the Avatar in particular. "See I already knew we were going there, I'm just curious about why we are going _this_ fast?".

"It's an emergency, there's some trouble in Republic City, so we have to go a little quicker" Mako replied sharply.

Prince Wu seemed to decide not to pry any further realizing the sensitivity of the subject. "Okay...okay. I'm going to go for a quick power nap before we land then," the prince stated quietly as he tiptoed back out of the room, trying to persuade the rest of the delegates to follow him by waving his arms. Most did so, but one particularly sour looking old man who was the leader of the town Gaoling, former home of the Beifong's, began striding towards the pilot. 

"If we continue at this speed the ship will be torn to pieces before we reach our destination" he complained, stretching out to grab the back of the pilot's chair and spin them round.

Korra reached out a toned arm rapidly, gripping the complaining man's hand before it could grab its target. Piercing blue eyes glared at him as he backed away from the console, the Avatar maintaining her vice like hold as she strode forward to meet him, bringing her face directly into his. The man looked utterly terrified.

"I know you Earth Kingdom people are used to flying on Cabbage Corp airships, but this ship belongs to _Future Industries_. It's not going to fall a part in mid air. If you don't like it you're welcome to step off," Korra said firmly, releasing her grip as the frightened man nodded rapidly, throwing himself back in the direction of Prince Wu and out the door.

The Avatar proceeded to take a seat at the console of the ship, getting a grateful nod from the female pilot who continued to maneuver the ship with skill.

"I'll get you there as quickly as I can" the pilot assured confidently as she pulled a lever above her head.

"Thanks" Korra replied warmly, tapping her boot off of the ground again, surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder that didn't belong to Mako who had just left the room, likely to assist Wu in keeping the delegates in check for the remainder of the journey.

The pilot grinned reassuringly as she pulled more levers with her free hand, "Miss Sato is strong. She'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

Korra nodded despite her worry, trying not let tears build up again whilst giving the hand on her shoulder an appreciative tap before she got up, unable to sit any longer. _I need some fresh air._

* * * * * * *

The skyline of Republic City in the early morning came into view, spirit portal radiating at its core. Even at this distance the green vines that enveloped and streamed up the buildings of the metropolis were clearly visible, although so to was the beginning of Asami's reconstruction work with many of the unsafe structures having now being demolished and removed. _I have to get down there._

Korra stood leaning against the railings on the deck of the air ship as the city outline became clearer and clearer. Mako stood beside her, appearing to be as equally on edge with the current condition of his brother as he breathed out, a puff of steam forming in front of him in the cold dawn air. The Avatar was wrapped in her dark blue winter jacket, an outfit she hadn't worn for sometime, but even the water-tribe girl was beginning to feel the cold as early winter winds began to seep through to her bones.

The young woman was tapping her gloved hand furiously against the metal railing, bending the water vapor Mako had produced in frustration and transforming it into a collection of icicles. The young detective glanced at his friend in concern as Korra promptly tossed the icicles overboard and into the pale blue sea flowing below.

"You need to calm down," Mako warned as he watched the pieces of ice fall for sometime, keeping a hand on the Avatar's trembling shoulder at all times.

"I can't stand this Mako. She's down there right now, alone and in pain!" Korra shouted, shaking loose from her friends grip and pushing him a way gently as she stormed towards the stairwell.

"She's not alone! - Korra, Korra where are you going now?!" Mako said in exasperation as he chased her down, almost falling over when the Avatar reemerged seconds later, breezing past the young detective with a palpable anger and determination as she tore back up the stairwell and onto the deck.

"Korra! Korra stop!" Mako called desperately as he tried to catch up to her, narrowly avoiding slipping on the cold moisture that had formed on top of the deck. Then he caught sight of the Avatar's blue glider as the water-tribe girl unfolded it and began sprinting quickly along the floor.

"I'm not waiting any longer!" she called in the distance charging away.

"You're acting insane! Don't be so reckless!" Mako boomed as he reached out to stop his friend. Too late. Korra jumped off of the front of the airship gracefully, pulling the glider above her with a speed that only came from practice.

"This way is quicker!" the Avatar called from below, turning briefly in mid air using air bending. "I'll meet you at the hospital!".

Mako stood awkwardly as he watched Korra disappear below the clouds, partially considering following her down using fire bending before eventually deciding against it and returning to the warmth of the inside of the ship.

Korra pointed the glider into a nose diving position knowing that would help her cut downwards through the air much more quickly. Though even she wasn't used to the speed her body was now falling at, except in the Avatar state, feeling herself being buffeted by the wind as she tried to reduce it's impact using air bending as well as trying to direct the glider at the same time. It was a difficult task which occasionally led to the water-tribe girl shifting sharply in mid air, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep control of the flying device.

Korra didn't care how much of a strain this was putting on her muscles as she dropped through the air like a stone. Maybe this would be less painful if she was wearing a glider suit instead? _I have to get down there!_ the Avatar resolved as she pulled the glider upwards viciously when she reached the water-line of the city's bay, feeling icy water glancing against the front of her body as she narrowly avoided crashing the device into the sea. Now the young woman was fighting to level her form as she powered forward using air bending, noticing a small tear in the glider's material above her.

Clearly the device was not structurally capable of withstanding the insane levels of friction Korra had just put it through. It took all of the Avatar's energy and skill just to keep the glider in flight as the terrain below her transitioned to concrete. _Falling here would be painful_ the water-tribe girl warned herself as she swooped around a street corner, dancing between various sato-mobiles and other modes of transport as the sleepy city began its journey to work for the day.

This would have been a much more difficult trip had the streets of Republic City been as bustling as they usually were, a large number of the residents having who had been evacuated still not having returned to their homes because they didn't yet have a home to return to. The commuters looked alarmed as they watched the Avatar weave between them, some pulling their breaks and swerving even though Korra was confident she wasn't going to collide with any of them despite the problems she was having with the glider.

The water-tribe girl then wrestled for control, narrowly avoid hitting a police cruiser which beeped at her furiously before Korra swerved out of its way as she flew onto the main street and the road to the city's hospital. Now this street was much quieter, allowing the Avatar to really pick up speed as she tore through the air, tightening her limbs to make her body as streamed lined as possible. That was a skill Asami had told her about.

As the hospital came in to sight Korra began to try and slow down but the glider was no longer complying with her movements. Suddenly the Avatar spotted the wood of the frame cracking apart as the device's blue material covering began to tear away. There was no way of righting it now as she braced herself for impact, tossing the ruined glider to the side as the water-tribe girl fired a wave of air directly in front of her, trying to cushion her body as best she could in the short-time frame before she inevitably landed.

Korra hit the ground with some force, cutting her elbows and knee's as she rolled along the concrete, flipping at least two times then grinding to a stop just outside the hospital's entrance. Pedestrians standing on the pavement gave the fallen girl a concerned and then stunned stare as they watched the Avatar pick herself almost as soon as she had stopped rolling and dusting herself off quickly as she charged past them. _Man...that hurt._ the young woman groaned as she pushed through the hospitals glass doors, feeling slightly dizzy as she wiped away blood from a cut on her lip.

Korra lunged at the reception desk, startling the man behind it who had been engrossed with paperwork.

"Are you a patient?" he inquired in concern, shifting his spectacles to get a better look at the injured person in front of him.

"No. I'm here to see my girlfriend. Asami Sato" the Avatar grimaced as she felt a sharp pain ripple through her side. _I'll need to get a new glider..._

"Right....I'm afraid I can't let you through. I have no evidence of who you are" the receptionist rambled as he flicked through sheets of paper, eyes darting across to the hospitals security employees who stood a few meters away. _I must look like a crazy person..._ the water-tribe girl realized as she wiped more blood away from her mouth.

"I'm Korra. I'm the Avatar. Let me see Asami right now or I'll!-I will..." the young woman began, unsure what she could really threaten when she was surrounded by the sick and the vulnerable.

"ID?" the man croaked in his chair.

"ID? I'm the freaking Avatar! I don't need ID!" Korra roared as she bent as small flame into her fist in frustration before a firm hand dragged her away. It must have been the security guards.

"She's with me" a familiar voice called, a voice that the Avatar had heard earlier on the radio.

"Tenzin?" Korra said in confusion as she felt herself being led into a the special dependencies ward by a firm hand at her back.

"I was expecting you later," her mentor began before examining his students chaotic appearance in alarm. "Korra what on earth happened to you?".

"Nothing, I'm fine I swear. I'm just here to see Asami," the Avatar responded assured quickly before pausing. "How is she?".

"She's okay but she's still asleep. My mother is with her now" Tenzin informed her, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"Can I see her?".

"Of course you can, she's right through here" Tenzin replied firmly, embracing his apprentice comfortingly for a few seconds before releasing his grip.

"I broke your glider by the way..." Korra added distantly, unsure what else to say before passing the older man. Then she opened the door to the engineer's room slowly, terrified of what she might find inside. Katara stood at the bedside, smiling warmly as the fellow water-tribe girl entered.

"She'll be alright Korra" the old healer assured as she guided the Avatar to a chair at the side of the bed, glancing at the young girls wounds in concern but deciding they were better ignored for now. Korra examined the woman beside her as she sat, heart breaking at witnessing her partner in such a sorry state. Asami lay unconscious under sheets, breathing softly. The engineer's face was dotted with small cuts and bruising on her cheek. _Still managing to look like the most beautiful person in the world..._

"I'm _so_ sorry..." Korra began as tears fell down her cheeks, wrapping a gloved and grazed hand around Asami's uninjured one. The Avatar's eyes panned from the CEO's pale face to the hand that lay on the other side of the bed, covered in a thin layer of blackened leather and metal.

"What...what caused that?" Korra croaked as she turned away from the severe injury quickly, heart unable to bear the sight of it.

"I'll do my best to explain Korra, but I have to warn you. The injury to Asami's hand is something even I cannot heal."

_Yon Rha and Haruana will pay for this. I'll make sure of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to step out of the room just now. No Asami isn't going to die. She'll be up and about eventually, but this has certainly delayed Korra heading to the Fire Nation, and she will have some permanent damage from the overheating of her glove, but who knows. It could become a good thing eventually. Anyways, would be interested to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Coming up Asami wakes up to find a battered and heartbroken Korra at her hospital bedside, whilst Yon Rha and the Anti-Spirit party's involvement in the attack are severely questioned.


	15. An Uneasy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is reunited with Korra in hospital as she finds out the extent of her injuries and the current investigation into the Anti-Spirit Party's involvement in the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels sooo goood.  
> Ahemm. So this chapter didn't turn out to be as much of a bummer as I was expecting.  
> Stuff is explained. Things people were asking about in previous chapters.
> 
> Also I'm starting to post artwork for the story to my tumblr, as well as other general Korrasami trash if you are interested. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravensbomb100

The sky above was a dazzling wash of purple as Asami slowly raised herself from the soft ground. For a brief second the engineer thought she was back in the streets of Republic City at the very moment when the spirit canon exploded. The green eyed girl quickly realized that couldn't possibly be where she was, the ground was far too soft to be the concrete roads of that industrial hub.

Asami scratched her head and stretched her arms widely, feeling as though she had been asleep for several days. _I was attacked..._

The engineer stood up cautiously as she tried to quickly determine her current location, looking briefly to her right hand expecting to see it encased in her prototype glove. It wasn't there, just her usual pale skin and slender fingers. There wasn't even any sign of scarring or burns from the device overheating from the lightning that had overwhelmed its circuits. _I'm sure that it was smoking the last time I saw it._ The mountains in the distance were familiar too somehow. Except Asami had seen it from a different vantage point in the past, she was absolutely certain of it. _Then I blacked out..._.

Now the young woman began to panic at her current isolation and sudden recollection at what had occurred the moments before she had lost consciousness to the smoke and the pain. Bolin...he'd been injured, although Asami couldn't guess how badly. Haruana had attacked them when they had been walking back to her tower late at night. Had the CEO died from her injuries? Was this some kind of afterlife? _No. It can't be. Why would I remember this place otherwise? It's not like I've take a casual stroll into the next life in the past._

Then again, the engineer really didn't feel herself as she wandered aimlessly towards a large cave near by. Everything felt far away, somehow just out of reach. An expertly crafted illusion of some sort. Even the grass below her boots was off, too soft, as though the earth would give away at any second and Asami would free fall for who knows how long. Yet at the same time the CEO did feel like at least a part of her was here somehow, that a tiny fragment of it was real.

How on earth had she gotten here? _Those mountains...I really have seen them before. This is the Spirit World!_

Asami wanted to jump up and down with joy at the drawn out realization but stopped herself quickly. This ground was not stable at all. She had also never been to this particular area of the Spirit World with Korra, the yellow light of the Republic City portal couldn't be seen from here. The engineer had witnessed those mountains from the opposite side. Why had the Avatar never taken her here?

That fact became increasingly clear as Asami stepped slowly towards the cave looming ahead. The air here felt suffocating, the light dimmer and the sound absolutely silent with the exception of a scuttling sound from deep within the cavern. The young woman found herself incredibly conscious of just how much noise her steps were making, redistributing her weight as she approached the cave entrance. The hair's on the back of her neck began to rise as the engineer stared into the absolute darkness that lay ahead, trying to focus on the strange scratching that was becoming louder and louder.

Whatever it belonged to was coming closer and closer with every breath.

Yet Asami couldn't bring herself away from that which approached. She was terrified, yes, but engrossed all the same. A voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to stay, that she _had_ to see what was coming with her own eyes. Another voice, likely the more sensible one, pleaded with her to move away, to run as though her life depended on it because what she would see would destroy her.

Those voices were suddenly joined by a much more familiar and reassuring one, a voice that Asami always wanted to hear, especially in dark times like this. Yet the voice sounded as though it was in pain and panic, and it wasn't coming from the cave.

That was enough for Asami to reassess her current situation, feeling a determination, a desperation, to get to the person that the voice belonged to and protect them in anyway she could. _I'm coming Korra!_

The engineer's eyes darted briefly back to the entrance of the cave as a strange white face flashed in front of her for a fraction of a second. _Was that Amon?!_ Then Asami felt herself being pulled back rapidly from wherever she was, the speed of the movement nauseating and uncomfortable as she tried to focus on the being in front of her. She was moving too quickly, the image in front of her blurry like a spoiled photograph, becoming more and more disorientated as Asami felt a sharp pain in her right hand.

Suddenly the pale light of dawn filled the engineer's vision as she felt soft, fresh bedding beneath her tired body and a gentle hum of activity nearby.

Asami opened her eyes slowly, vision still sensitive from sleeping for so long. The engineer tried to shift her limbs but then stopped suddenly when she felt a rush of pain from her writing hand. That jolt was enough for Asami to wake up entirely taking in her immediate surroundings. White walls and clean floors, ridiculously clean floors. _This is a hospital._

Then the engineer's attention was drawn to a twitching sensation from her uninjured hand, a sleepy Avatar clinging to it with her own dark skin. Korra was fast asleep in a chair beside the bed, short brown hair all over the place with dark bags underneath her normally bright eyes as she kept a gloved hand firmly wrapped in her partners. _When did she - How did she get here? I thought she was in Ba Sing Se. How long have I been asleep?_

The Avatar's eyelids flickered quickly as she slept, mumbling something loudly to herself that was completely incomprehensible. The girl had to be woken up. _She's having another night terror!_

"Korra! Korra wake up!" Asami shouted, trying not to sound panicked as she shook the Avatar firmly with her previously entwined hand.

It took several seconds of gently shaking before the water-tribe girl was finally roused from sleep, and it took even longer than that for Korra to pull herself out of the dream as she tried to piece together who had interrupted her nightmare. "Lin? Chief Beifong is that you?" the Avatar grumbled as she rubbed her blood-shot eyes. _My voice is not that deep when I first wake up._

Korra's eyes widened in concern as she finally realized who had spoken to her. "Asami! You're awake!" the girl shrieked, almost bowling the engineer over in a clumsy, sleep deprived embrace. Then she immediately retreated when the receiver of the hug gasped slightly in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Korra began frantically, pushing the engineer away slightly and not daring to look into her eyes, though she still maintained a grip on her girlfriend's hand, albeit not as firm.

"Calm down Korra" Asami said softly, lifting her free arm to wipe away the tear dripping down the Avatar's cheek. "What were you dreaming about?" the engineer asked slowly, hoping to get some kind of intelligible response from her partner, even in this kind of emotional state. _I can't let any of these night terrors go by ignored. She needs to know that I care. Maybe that will help make them less frequent in the future._

"It doesn't matter" Korra replied sharply, glancing over to the engineer's injured hand. "I'm so sorry Asami...I...I should have been hear to protect you," the Avatar berated, guilt ringing in her voice. That was all the information the CEO needed to confirm that the attack by Haruana had been very real as Asami became very hesitant to look at right hand, not wanting to see the damage just yet. That was the hand she used for everything, what would she do without it?

The Avatar's words brought something else to the engineers attention. "Bolin! Is Bolin okay?!" Asami shouted, trying to gauge the answer just from Korra's eyes.

"He's fine. Just a few broken ribs and a fractured arm. He's been walking about just fine the last day or so. You saved him," the Avatar stated firmly, pride filling her voice as a anxious as she was. _Normally it's you that does the saving. And look how its turned out when I've tried my hand at it._

"He saved me too. If Bolin hadn't been there to shield me that unhinged deputy would have gotten me for sure." Korra smiled slightly at that, something about that grin hinted at the water-tribe girl having much greater knowledge and perhaps input in Bolin being present at all. _It was her. She must have told Bolin to shadow me, to protect me if the Anti-Spirit Party did anything._

"He's a pretty great guy-" the Avatar began before being interrupted sharply as Asami grabbed her wrist. "Korra, we _have_ to be honest with each other if we're going to get anywhere. Did you tell Bolin to protect me whilst you were gone?".

Korra scratched her head anxiously, unsure how her partner might react to her little secret. "Yes. I did - But only because I didn't want anything to happen you! I know I shouldn't have been so secretive about it but it - I couldn't -," the Avatar choked, eyes widening when the engineer placed a single finger to her lips to shush her.

"It's okay. I understand why you did it, but you should have told me your plans. I wouldn't have though any less of you for it. If anything it only makes me care for you more, that you want to keep me safe even when you're not here," Asami stated firmly, hoping the Avatar would heed this in the future. "I'm pretty grateful actually. Without Bolin I would have been toast, _you_ saved me too."

Then the engineer stroked Korra's hair in appreciation as she gazed into the younger girls cloudy eyes. "But in the future, I don't want Bolin to bare the brunt of any of this stuff. It has nothing to do with him," Asami said sharply.

Korra nodded quickly. "It has nothing to do with you either, I don't want you getting hurt by it anymore," the Avatar replied quickly, placing a hand over the one running through her brown locks. _She needs to get cleaned up, how did her face get so cut up?_

"It has _everything_ to do with me. Spirits and anything that concerns them. That's my burden as much as it your's as the Avatar" Asami responded resolutely.

"But why?."

"Because you're mine Korra. My little dork," Asami explained affectionately, smiling as the Avatar blushed. "Any problems that you have are mine too. Even crazy, spirity, political stuff."

"Man there's a lot of that going about," Korra laughed, "the same thing goes for you Miss Sato. My...my little, well not little, sorta tall actually....-".

"Do you have a point?".

"My tall nerd," Korra decided, smiling smugly at the engineer's disgruntled expression. "What? It means you're super smart. What's wrong with that?".

"Nothing at all," Asami replied, rubbing the Avatar's head a little more roughly to really frizz up her short hair. _Now you really need to get cleaned up._

Korra looked content not to talk about anything else but the engineer had too many questions and spotted the Avatar become immediately on edge when she was about to ask them of the water-tribe girl. To try and get good responses Asami left her free hand entwined with Korra's, contemplating how best to ask the questions most of her mind didn't really want an answer to.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you've got to answer them as quickly and _understandably_ as possible," Asami began, relieved when the Avatar nodded slowly across from her despite the obvious nerves causing the water-tribe girl to twitch.

"When and why did you get back to Republic City?".

"Three days ago, I was coming back with a group of Earth Kingdom delegates to try and get some loans for their treasury from the United Republic before heading to the Fire Nation and trying the same with Firelord Izumi," Korra stated as plainly as possible. "It was meant to be a surprise." _That was a smart idea on Korra's part. The Fire Nation might be the Earth Kingdom's only hope in securing some finances._

"And why is your face scratched up?".

"Jumping off of your airship with a broken glider to try and get to the hospital quickly." That was unusually rash of Korra, something that the 17 year old Asami had first met would have done, not the one she knew now. Why had she been so reckless? _I'll need to delve into that at some point, but now is not the time. I can't go off tangent here._

"Right...And Haruana, where is she now?."

The Avatar's anger was building. "She's gone, Beifong thinks she fled the city entirely, but they are still looking for her. I'll find her and put her in jail myself if they don't. I can't have someone going around attacking people and spirits without a care. People have to know that will never be okay."

"And was she acting alone?".

"I think so. Lin told me that when she confronted Yon Rha about it he told her that Haruana had been fired as deputy that day and banned from the party. And that 'Miss Sato herself asked for me to remove Haruana because of her instability and threats." _That's why she was so angry at me. I got her kicked out of an organisation that actually shares her ideology._

"I believe him," Asami responded firmly.

Korra looked ready to argue but decided against it, choosing instead to trust her girlfriends judgement in this case. _I'm sure she wants to punch Yon Rha in the face deep within._

"Okay, I'll go with your instincts," the Avatar nodded before tensing up, sensing what the next question would be as the engineer's eyes drifted towards her injured hand for the first time, fully taking in the damage. Most of the outer layer of the glove was gone, had melted away entirely. The remainder, a thin layer of charred metal and leather that spread to just above the CEO's wrist had fused into her pale skin from the heat of lightning, the main metal plate that could swallow lightning was still attached to her palm.

"And my hand?".

To her credit Korra tried not to look away from Asami, though her expression was mixture of sadness and guilt. "Asami...I'm sorry. It's something that can't be fixed by metal bending or anything else. If we tried, you'd lose your hand entirely, the metal has fused too deep."

It was what the engineer had expected though it did't stop her feeling of utter devastation and heart break from growing. What would she do without the use of her right hand? It was everything, everything she was. Asami used it to write, to draw blue print schematics, to tinker around with engines, to drive, to fight. There wasn't a thing the CEO could think of that didn't require the use of her hand.

Korra placed a hand on top of her girlfriends injured one this time. "Don't worry, I'm here for you no matter what. I'll help you through this."

Asami remained silent, unsure what to say as she tried to process what kind of future she would have with a damaged hand.

"It'd probably be best if I had Master Katara explain all this to you, she's been helping you heal," Korra said softly, leaving the room briefly before returning with the elderly water-tribe woman. _If Katara can't help me then no one can...this must be how Korra felt when she lost her bending and no one could help. Loosing her identity and who she was._

_But look at her now. She unlocked air bending because of that trauma and was a stronger person and Avatar for that loss. Maybe I can find some good in this somehow._

"Asami my dear, it's so good to see you awake," Katara called warmly as she pushed a seat beside Korra, lifting the engineer's damaged hand up slowly.

"You are incredibly strong, to have survived the shock of the glove over heating. I think this world often forgets just how strong non-benders can be," the old master began, sounding as though she was talking about someone else rather than just Asami as she looked briefly out the window. The CEO was certain she could see the smallest tear at the edge of the grandmothers eyes.

"A person as strong as you will get through this. The metal fused to your skin can never be removed but I do believe that you will eventually regain the use of the hand, the main nerve and bone structure is still in tact," Katara assured. "Try to move your fingers now my dear."

Korra watched on absolutely fixated as Asami willed her fingers to move. _COME ON MOVE!_ If she could do this then maybe things wouldn't be so bleak after all.

Eventually after several seconds of straining Korra spotted the smallest movements of Asami's fingers. "You did it! You moved them!" the Avatar shouted joyfully, wrapping arms around Katara's shoulders. "Did you see that?!" the water-tribe girl boomed, "you're amazing Asami!".

"Thanks..." Asami breathed, feeling her head rushing at the fact that her hand wasn't a total lost cause. No. She could build on this, literally build on it. Sure it wouldn't look pleasant, but she wore gloves all the time anyway.

"Asami I know that look, what are you planning?" Korra asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to rebuild the redirecting glove."

"What?!" Korra asked incredulously, although Katara seemed to just sit and smile as though she had expected it.

"I'm going to integrate the glove with my hand and the pieces of metal i'm stuck with, a permanent fixture. I'll make it more portable and much less chunky, maybe even with a removable converter unit this time to take down the weight and size," Asami rattled away, visualizing new blueprints in her own head.

"Asami what are you talking about? The glove fried your hand and now you want to take advantage of it?" Korra groaned in confusion.

"It won't fry it again. The next time I'll make sure it does the job. I'd rather make use of what has happened than just sit and complain about it," Asami replied, examining her injuries more closely. "The only thing is, it will be a permanent fixture. It will be annoying trying to do a lot of other things."

"I've help you whatever it is, I just wish I could be so positive about something like this," Korra smiled, clearly in admiration of her girlfriends resilience.

"I wish it hadn't happened at all but there's nothing I can do about it now," Asami replied. "I'll need to waterproof it somehow-" the engineer mused before the Avatar interrupted.

"Alright, alright. Leave all that planning for another day. You need to rest now," Korra warned, taking a hold of Asami's hand.

"Does that mean you will be able to permanently redirect lightning?" Master Katara inquired enthusiastically. Asami nodded slowly, "That's the theory anyway."

"It would have been nice to own such a device in the past, lightning benders can be rather prickly " the older woman mused, closing her eyes to replay some past adventure in her mind.

"So you're going to be like a walking electricity pylon?" Korra asked quickly, it was hard to tell whether she was joking or genuinely concerned.

"You're already a walking fire place, water fountain, bulldozer and fan," Asami replied sharply, that prompted the Avatar to pout furiously before she gave in to fits of laughter. _How did such a dark conversation end this way?_ the engineer wondered as she flexed her injured hand some more, feeling it get stronger with each movement. 

_As long as I keep at it I'll have it functioning the way it used to eventually, with some upgrades_ Asami mused as she tried to ignore the sharp pain that moving her hand at all gave her. It wouldn't be easy, though she had at least convinced Korra that it would be somehow. 

The peaceful atmosphere that had enveloped the room was interrupted very abruptly when a familiar figure strode into the room dressed in full suit and tie. _Yon Rha. What is he doing here?_

"Miss Sato, do you mind if I come in?" the older man asked as he approached cautiously, acutely aware of the Avatar's presence.

"You've already walked in," Asami pointed out coldly as she tried to read his expression. Nothing. Not even a hint of his intentions.

"My apologizes Miss Sato. I overheard that you had woken up, and I thought I had better come and see you," Yon Rha explained, pulling a bouquet of expensive looking flowers from behind his back and placing them on the table beside Asami's bed.

Korra remained silent understanding that the engineer wanted to handle the questioning herself, instead deciding to using bending to remove water from the flowers and dry them out as a small indication of her distaste for the man who had entered the room. The Anti-Spirit Party leader looked on disgruntled, calm expression unable to conceal his distaste for the Avatar.

This attack would have brought about a large amount of negative press for Yon Rha's governmental position and that of his party. He was clearly trying to desperately to repair the damage here, pretending to have any interest in Asami's well being. It would not have surprised the engineer if there weren't some reporters with their cameras hiding in the hallway waiting to capture the moment of reconciliation.

"I cannot emphasize how terrible I feel about what Haruana has done. I removed her from the party as you had requested, but I never expected her to go on a rampage like this," Yon Rha began, scratching his dusty blonde hair in confusion and obviously feeling out of his comfort zone.

The three women in the room saw right through his act.

"Who exactly are you?" Katara asked firmly, rising from her chair to stand in front of the younger man.

"I'm Yon Rha. Leader of the Anti-Spirit Party" he said quietly, realizing that title held no resonance or respect here.

A flash of anger darted past the great healer's eyes as she stared at the shuffling man hard. "Yon Rha...you aren't by any chance a relation of a former Fire Nation general?" Katara inquired firmly.

"Well, yes strangely. My great Uncle, I'm named after him actually. He was a great soldier and an honorable man above all else, I strive to be like him anyway I can" Yon Rha fumbled, tugging at his tie as Katara stared at him intensely, a fury in her eyes. _What's going on between them? Do they know each other?_

Katara snorted loudly at that, sounding like she was about to laugh. "Really? Why you must be so proud of him," she replied sarcastically, though there was a hint of venom to her tone. Yon Rha looked surprised at the amount of bitterness from the old woman and the severity with which she spoke to him. 

Sensing the growing distaste for him in the room Yon Rha began to back away towards the door, not bothering to pick up the dried up flowers he had brought. "You are not welcome here. Please get out," Katara added firmly as she pointed towards the exit. Asami nearly laughed when she spotted a wide grin on Korra's face. Clearly the Avatar hadn't seen her 'gran gran' acting like this before. How could an old woman be so sinister and threatening?

"Yes, right, my apologies. I should not have dropped in like this. Please get well soon Miss Sato," Yon Rha muttered quickly as Katara slammed the door behind him before taking at seat.

"It's funny how much history can be manipulated over time to suit the needs of the people living now," Katara sighed as she continued examining Asami's hand.

"Tell me about it," Korra groaned loudly, "I can't tell you the amount of times I've been blamed for something some other Avatar did or didn't do."

"They'll have nothing but good things to say about this Avatar, I'll make sure of it," Asami assured as she stroked the side of the water-tribe girls face gently.

"Do you really think so?" Korra asked in concern. _Her legacy means so much to her, especially being the first Avatar since Wan without any connection to past lives._

"I know so," Asami stated resolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at all those things explained. And wtf was that at the start? Another question. That's what.  
> So I didn't just choose Yon Rha randomly as a name, there are connections people. And I enjoy some Katara granny sass. Let's be honest, she could still kick most peoples butts at her age. Badass granny sass. 
> 
> Next up: Asami tries to get Korra to go and sort out that stuff she was suppose to in the Fire Nation whilst working on her integrated glove. And the Earth Kingdom delegates get pissy at having to wait.


	16. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tries to get used to her current physical impairment with help from Korra as Haruana is revealed to be only the beginning of the couple's troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First big ass chapter in a while. Surprisingly not depressing and one I had a lot of fun with again. I hope you enjoy it, and as always thanks for taking the time to read this tale. Both Asami and Korra's POV's are included in this one.

"I can't believe you made me bring all of this equipment to the hospital," Korra groaned as she juggled several tools which had all manner of functions and tried to carefully pack them away. It had been nearly two weeks since Asami had awoken to find the Avatar at her bedside, progress on the shock glove integration had been emotionally draining and painful for the engineer.

It's not like she was used to actually working on her own body, normally it was some engine or breaking system and that never screamed back when it got zapped or prodded at. Thankfully Master Katara had always been nearby offering words of wisdom on the anatomy of the hand and all bones connected, otherwise the CEO would have been totally dumbfounded by what she was doing. Any time Korra had been out of the room to fetch food or drinks Asami and the older woman had discussed the perils and the joys of falling in love with the most powerful person in the world.

It turned out that in many ways Aang was not that different from Korra. Both of them appeared to be complete romantics, always going out of their way to impress the person they were pining after, even if their showing off could have had potentially fatal outcomes. In Aang's case it nearly had, unfortunately Mako had been the one who had bore the brunt of the water-tribe girl's wooing. _I suppose I can only be glad Korra's not tried to ride an Elephant Koi. Yet._

"Please be careful with that," Asami warned softly as she attempted to pack away the clothes the Avatar had brought her, letting out as frustrated gasp when her damaged hand squished them together. _I folded them so nicely...guess I'll need to iron them all when I get back to the tower._

This integrated glove was still taking some getting used to, although Asami was quite pleased with how it looked aesthetically now. There were no protruding wires or cables, all contained underneath the thin metal of the glove. _It couldn't have looked much worse._ The charred pieces of metal had been cleaned up with any remaining leather removed, on top she had applied a thin layer of super light weight platinum and a hollowed out space for a removable converter unit which the engineer hadn't quite figured out yet. Previously she had designed the unit to simply redirect lightning, now she had ambitions to allow it to store the electricity too and fire a bolt whenever it was desired.

There would be no Future Industries logo on the device however. Asami had made the conscious decision many years ago to not apply her company brand to the shock-glove despite it being present on every other piece of technology she owned. The shock-glove was too closely associated with the Equalist movement and having Future Industries branded all over it would hardly have helped the CEO to distance the company from Amon and his chi-blockers.

"You gotta tell me how you thought to do this," Korra implored enthusiastically as she examined the hand with interest. To her credit the Avatar had been incredibly positive with what her girlfriend had done despite how crazy the idea had sounded initially, briefly mentioning the fact that the technology could be applied to people who had lost limbs at birth or from an injury.

That had been an intriguing proposal. _I'll get round to that in the future._ Not just that, but the Avatar had been back and forth to Asami's warehouse to collect equipment, with a little assistance from Mako and then bringing it to the hospital.

"It was you actually," Asami began as she tried to flex her fingers, the movement was definitely getting better, especially because the glove was so light. _Eventually I'll get so used to it that I wouldn't even remember it's there._

"Me?" Korra questioned in confusion as she ran her fingers up from her partners hand to shoulder in a soothing motion. _She's not freaked out by it at all._

"The stuff that happened with the spirit vines and the city, it was something that a lot of people didn't want," Asami continued as she gently gripped one of the Avatar's hands and rubbed her fingers over the younger woman's dark skin.

"But we integrated, decided that there was nothing we could do about the vines and that they were here to stay. Instead we got on with, even benefited from them in some ways with tourism in the Spirit Wilds." _I can't believe I've left Varrick in charge of the reconstruction, just wait till I get out. Hopefully my managers have kept him under control._

"I tried to see the pieces of metal in my hand like the vines in the city, as something I could eventually benefit from if I didn't close my mind to the possibilities. There wasn't anything I could do to change what Haruana did so why shouldn't I have taken advantage of it?" Asami smiled as she watched the Avatar pack away her clothes for her. The former Anti-Spirit Party deputy still hadn't been found by Chief Beifong, she'd vanished completely.

"That's amazing, like so insanely amazing. How did I end up with someone like you?" Korra laughed as she sealed Asami's bag over. _How did I end up with someone like you?_

"You're the one that's amazing. It's _you_ that inspires me now, though you always did, from the moment I laid eyes on you," the engineer replied firmly as Korra offered a hand off from the chair, her face a bright shade of red. _That's the 5th time today. Yup, I'm definitely an Avatar bender._

Korra appeared to make sure that it was Asami mechanized hand that she took hold of as she led her out into the hallway. "I wish I could say the same thing, but honestly, I was ready to air bend you out of that gala at first glance," the water-tribe girl admitted as she scratched her head awkwardly. _Oh there were times in those first few weeks where I briefly thought the same thing._

"You couldn't have done that anyway," Asami mused as they walked hand in hand, both feeling incredibly relieved to finally be leaving the hospital, "you could have burnt me, soaked me or thrown dirt at me but you couldn't have blasted me with air back then."

"There's plenty of other things I would never have thought of doing back then that I'd happily do to you now," Korra responded quickly, somehow keeping a straight expression despite the redness in her cheeks increasing dramatically. _Once again so smooth. Ladies and gentlemen, the most powerful person in the world. My dork._

"Korra, this is a hospital full of sick people, how can you possibly think of such things here?" Asami giggled as she watched to see if anyone else in the hallway had overheard them.

"I can't help it. With a face like that, what do you expect of me Miss Sato?," Korra gestured loudly, pointing to her girlfriends head for everyone nearby to see. That made Asami turn a bright shade of red. _Damn she got me!_

The engineer pulled a leather glove over mechanized hand as she looked to see if anyone had reacted to the Avatar's statement. Not a soul. "Asami I'm so sorry, of course you wouldn't want people looking at you right now, that was super stupid of me," Korra apologized quickly talking a hold of her partner's hand again.

"It's not because I'm worried about people looking at it, I normally wear gloves anyway, and I haven't managed to water proof it properly yet either," Asami replied sharply giving the water-tribe girls hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Just promise me you won't let yourself get distracted by those kind of thoughts when you're in danger," Asami added quickly, hoping to dispel her partners unease. Korra smiled widely.

"I can't promise anything," she laughed as she picked up a nearby newspaper abandoned by whoever had bought it. The Avatar was clearly anxious about holding up Earth Kingdom negotiations with the Fire Nation, knowing full well talks couldn't go ahead without her. Instead she had stubbornly refused to leave Republic City until Asami was at least out of the hospital despite the fact that she had been visited several times by different Earth Kingdom delegates and Prince Wu subtly suggesting or on occasion openly demanding that Korra get on an airship immediately so they could continue their diplomatic efforts. _I told her to go so many times, but then again I didn't really want her to leave. I still don't._

"Kuvira's trial is still ongoing," Korra stated as she examined the former dictators somber looking mug shot on the front of the newspaper. Kuvira was not a person Asami liked to talk about but she wouldn't stop the Avatar discussing her either. The water-tribe girl obviously cared for the tyrant on some level, that was who Korra was as a person and there was no way the engineer would do anything to jeopardize that. The Avatar's empathy was one of the qualities she admired in her girlfriend the most.

"I can't imagine it will go on much longer, there's a lot of evidence against her. The sentencing will be fairly straightforward for the judge," Asami replied as they reached the hospital reception, made slightly curious by the strange glance Korra was given by the man working at the reception desk.

"I just hope they are a little more merciful with their sentencing like they were with Baatar Jr," Korra breathed as they were greeted by the cold air of Republic City and the general bustle of sato mobiles streaming past. _The city is so much busier now. Made Varrick hasn't done such a bad job after all._

"I do too," Asami replied softly as she looked to Future Industry's tower not too many blocks away. That was where she would really be able to get to work with her glove, maybe even get some of the lightning benders she employed in her warehouses to practice some redirecting with before she ever had to confront Haruana again.

Korra widened her deep blue eyes in surprise, clearly not expecting her partner to be quite so supportive of the woman responsible for Hiroshi's death. "Really?" she gasped as they strolled along the pavement.

"Prison didn't do my dad much good. Yes, he realized _my_ importance in his life but he _never_ conceded on his views on benders or what he did to Republic City with Amon. Honestly, I think he still believed in a lot of what he said back then. He contributed nothing to the place he had damaged being behind bars, only right at the end when he was freed. Maybe if Kuvira was allowed to repay her debts to society by actually working to undo what she has done it might help her to see the flaws in her ideology. It could have maybe done that with my dad in the past," Asami explained seriously as she examined the sad looking woman on the front of the newspaper.

"I agree completely, it's just annoying that more people don't think the same thing. Maybe this world would be a better place if people weren't so vengeful. I wouldn't have to run around fixing problems all over the place because some persons annoyed about something some other person did to their family years ago."

Asami examined Korra's expression intensely, even though the younger girl didn't always express herself eloquently she did seem to possess an otherworldly wisdom. "People find it hard to forget and even harder to forgive, it took me three years to even contemplate visiting my father in jail. Even then, I never explicitly gave him my forgiveness, at least not in so many words...," the engineer rattled feeling tears begin to build up again.

Korra squeezed Asami's mechanized hand through her leather glove making the engineer jump slightly mid step. She felt it, had felt the Avatar's touch in that movement. The damage to her nerves was finally starting to dissipate. Perhaps fixing engines and using precision tools wasn't out of the question in the future. _I just need to keep persevering._

"Let's forget all about that doom and gloom," Asami suggested as she wiped away tears as delicately as possible so as not to smudge her makeup. Surprisingly reapplying her makeup with her left hand hadn't proved very difficult at all, she'd mastered the art within a few days of the water-tribe girls return.

"Whatever you want," Korra smiled warmly, "how about we head to Avatar Korra park before your apartment? Bolin was telling me they have turtleducks in the pond now. I think he dragged Opal there a few days ago. Look I even brought lunch." The Avatar then proceeded to pull some packaged goods she must of bought at the hospital from a bag attached to her belt.

"You really think I'd eat that after you've been keeping it down there?" Asami inquired in amusement. Korra's responding facial expression almost made the engineer fall over with laughter. _The furrow of her eyebrows right now are scarily close to Mako's._

"Oh don't look so hard done by, you won't even have to drag me to see the turtleducks. I've never seen them before."

"Okay, okay. Turtleducks. Lunch. Then you go home to rest up for a bit. No more messing about with your hand today. Deal?," Korra proposed seriously. _No point in arguing with that face._

"I'll take the deal, but only if you get on an airship to the Fire Nation tomorrow." That made the Avatar pull the engineer back abruptly, halting them in the middle of the pavement as onlookers gave them strange looks. It seemed like most people in Republic City recognized either one of them from the press, though mercifully none had forced them to stop walking for autographs.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?".

"Of course not, I just don't want to hold you back anymore. You _know_ that you can't wait around here much longer. The Earth Kingdom delegation needs you with them if they hope to secure a deal with Firelord Izumi. Believe it or not, the Avatar's name holds a lot of weight, even in financial negotiations. You know that the Fire Nation government will trust the Earth Kingdom government to use the loans given to them appropriately if _you_ are present."

"Alright. I'll go. I suppose the quicker I leave the sooner I'll get back."

"Exactly," Asami replied firmly as they turned a corner, the spirit portal coming into full view. The Anti-Spirit idiots (as Korra had taken to calling them) were still stood at the perimeter which had been established as well as members of the city's police force. _Surely Korra should be allowed to go through there as the human representation of the spirits?_ Nope, a person needed President Raiko's permission.

"But I want you to stay in your old room on Air Temple Island whilst I'm away, and I'm going to arrange for a member of the White Lotus to escort you wherever you go in the city too," the Avatar stated with an absolute firmness.

"Don't you think that's a big excessive? I can handle myself."

"I _know_ you can, if you couldn't then you wouldn't be walking beside me right now. But even you know that you're not at your best right now for combat and Haruana's a crazy person and a talented bender," Korra replied sharply taking a tight hold of Asami by her shoulders, "don't worry, the moment that nut job is arrested or I get back to Republic City I'll send the White Lotus away. I promise, I don't want to suffocate you when we've only been dating a few weeks."

"It feels like years doesn't it?" Asami replied softly. _That sounded like an agreement of sorts._

"Four years if you count that time I said _'I've never had a girlfriend before'_ ," Korra laughed as they reached the entrance of Avatar Korra park and Asami found herself getting excited about the prospect of seeing turtleducks in real for the first time. _What am I five years old?...Then again I'm pretty sure my mum promised to take me to the city's zoo to see them at some point. That obviously never happened..._

"Was that seriously you asking me out?" Asami giggled in response, "That's a terrible effort if it was."

"Obviously not. You know how smooth I am," Korra winked suggestively.

"There are children in this park, remember?" Asami warned at a group of toddles with their mother passed them. _I wonder if Korra would be a good parent if she was given the chance? She's practically the mother of the world as it is._

"It's my park," Korra boasted as she gestured widely towards the statue of her, "I can do what I like here, the statue is an indication of that."

"I could remove it with a click of my fingers", Asami responded sharply as she pushed the Avatar's arms back to her side. Now the water-tribe girl looked utterly confused. _Oh wait a minute she doesn't know...oh god this is doing to be awkward._

"What are you talking about?".

"I sort of put that statue there when you were gone...", Asami admitted as she scratched her head, avoiding the Avatar's perplexed and suddenly intense stare.

"It was you?!" Korra shouted as she bounced on the spot, "I should have realized that earlier! Raiko would never have put a statue with my face on it anywhere in Republic City!" the water-tribe girl laughed, crouching forward as she look hold of her ribs, bursting into fits of laughter.

Asami stood with crossed arms as the Avatar continued to prance around like an excited child. "Listen Korra, if you don't stop acting like an idiot I'll never-"

The engineer didn't know when it had happened but suddenly Korra was kissing her fiercely having risen from the ground with tremendous speed. They hadn't engaged in contact this intense since before the water-tribe girl had left for Ba Sing Se, the hospital hardly seemed liked an appropriate place for such things.

"-Kiss me?" Korra whispered as they broke apart, foreheads still leaning against each other as they both breathed heavily.

"That's not what I was going to say...".

"Sure you weren't," Korra laughed before grabbing hold of Asami's damaged hand, "now come on, lets go see some turtleducks!".

***********

The lunch at Avatar Korra park had been a total success, so much so that it was evening time before the water-tribe girl and her partner had actually left, the moon glowing high above Republic City as the pair strolled practically clinging to each other in the night. Asami had went out of her way to name all of the turtleducks that had taken up residency in the pond, absolutely infatuated with them. _Did she call one of them sparky or spark plug? I can't let her ever name anything we end up owning together._

Korra had found that absolutely adorable, seeing the normally mature woman acting like a child. Although the engineer's unusual behavior had prompted the Avatar to inquire as to whether Asami would prefer to get together with the turtleducks and live in their pond, to which she had distantly replied "Yes".

Thankfully the engineer quickly made it clear that she wasn't being serious when she splashed Korra in the face. Now Korra, being the mature and wise Spiritual Leader she was had resisted retaliating, _because I would have totally kicked her ass with water bending_ , because she was above all that nonsense unlike her girlfriend.

"I can't believe we stayed out all day," Asami smiled widely, holding the Avatar extra tightly around the waist, "it was really nice, to have a semi-normal couple kind of date."

"There will be plenty more of them to come when I get back from the Fire Nation doing Avatary duties," Korra promised as they turned the corner onto the street which led to Future Industries Tower and consequently Asami's apartment several floors up. The street was much busier than the last time the Avatar had strolled here with several pedestrians walking past them actually smiling without malice at the obviously in love couple.

Clearly the people who had been evacuated during Kuvira's attack were finally beginning to return their homes. _That can only be a good thing for Republic City, this place needs to get back onto it's feet. Maybe the more stable it gets the less people will feel a need to target the spirits and the portal._

Korra couldn't help but notice Asami becoming slightly tense at they got nearer to the tower. "Everything okay?", she asked in concern noticing a hint of fear in the engineer's bright emerald eyes.

"Yeh, I'm great...its just being out at night like this, I can't help but think Haruana's going to appear out of nowhere, or something else that mean to do us harm," Asami explained, looking around nervously and squeezing her girlfriend a little more tightly as she spoke. _How can I leave her when she's still scared like this? Even with a member of the White Lotus. But she won't let me stay either...I have to help the Earth Kingdom too. Man why can't there be two Avatar's Raava? Spread the work-load out a little bit._

"Don't worry about it, I'm here now. Nothing will be able to hurt you, and the White Lotus will keep you safe when I'm away. Plus once you get that shock glove of yours going again Haruana's not going to have a chance against you. Seriously, a person with your fighting ability now capable of bending one element. You'll be amazing," Korra declared as convincingly as possible. If Asami had been born a bender she would have been a fierce opponent to come up against with her combat prowess and agility.

"Yeh, you're right. It's fine, the city reconstruction will be a nice distraction whilst your away. I have a _lot_ to catch up with," Asami replied calmly as she pulled out her keys.

"Asami! Korra!," a voice boomed from the entrance of the tower before a firm pair of arms embraced them.

"Bolin!" Asami smiled happily, giving the earth bender an appreciative nod, "it's so good to see you up and about."

"You too, man that stuff was crazy with all the sparks and lava. It would have looked great on camera!," Bolin cheered enthusiastically as he then escorted towards another familiar pair stood at the doorway ,"and thanks for, you know, zapping the crazy lady when I decided to take a nap."

"I wouldn't have gotten the chance to hit her at all if you hadn't been such a good distraction, it was a team effort," Asami stated firmly waving to Opal and Lin Beifong who had been accompanying Bolin. _I wonder why they're here?_

"A 'Team Avatar' effort," Bolin announced grandly, slyly winking at Korra. _Really Bolin? You know I'm can't stop myself arguing back._

"It only counts as a 'Team Avatar' effort when the _Avatar_ is present," Korra interjected.

"Oh don't take it so seriously," Asami laughed poking the water-tribe girl playfully in the side, "It was a...it was a Bosami effort then!".

Bolin's eyes widened dramatically at that. "Bosami. Yes, I _love it!."_

"Are you trying to make me jealous dear?" Opal jibed softly as she greeted both Korra and Asami with a hug, Chief Beifong chose to maintain her distance, instead nodding curtly at the two young ladies.

"Oh Opal, you know you're the only lady for me, but you gotta let me have a little room for the Avatar and the Industrialist. I've got to try and keep my lady killer mover image in tact," Bolin joked loudly getting a less that impressed glare from his girlfriend.

"I'm kidding sweetie," the earth bender added quickly before a look of terror spread across his features as Lin took a step in front of him.

"Don't you ever upset my niece earth head or there will be serious consequences," Beifong warned as she pushed him aside and stepped towards Asami and Korra. Opal stepped up beside Bolin, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and wiping away a drop of sweat from his forehead. The Avatar was sure she saw the young air nomad whispering some words of comfort in his ear to end his state of terror.

"Miss Sato," _please just call her Asami..._ , "I would like to - ahem - apologize for sending you away from the Spirit Portal. If I hadn't done that maybe you wouldn't have gotten attacked."

"It's okay Chief, you were just doing your job, besides at least the whole mess revealed how far Haruana would go for her ideology," Asami replied quickly, eyes drifting briefly towards her injured hands.

"Any word on her whereabouts?" Korra inquired sharply. _As long as she's out there she's still a threat. Once I'm done with the Earth Kingdom and Kuvira I'll go and look for her myself._

Lin scratched her head uncomfortably. "We searched Republic City high and low, she's not here, we've sent out a bulletin to the other nations to keep an eye out but so far we haven't heard anything."

"With that cloth mask of hers she could be anywhere," Asami added, "although if she did have her face on show she'd be found fairly quickly. Her face is badly scarred with burns." _I wonder what caused that?_

"About that, I've been doing some investigating into Haruana and Yon Rha. Mr Rha's record is squeaky clean, he grew up in a small village in the Fire Nation before moving to Republic City, the only time he appears in any of the governments records is when he established the Anti-Spirit Party over four years ago and began campaigning for votes in a rural region of the United Republic. His family appears to have come from a proud military history." _Of course he would be inscrutable. Just like the image he presents in public, if we just torn away at that act maybe we'd get to see the real him._

"And Haruana?" Korra asked tentatively, almost sure she didn't want to hear the answer. Something about the venom with which the deputy had attacked Bolin and Asami made the Avatar feel extremely uncomfortable.

"She's from a volcanic village in the United Republic, one that was entirely wiped out when the volcano erupted after Harmonic Convergence," _the portals, I left them open. I caused this_ , "her family - they were all killed I'm afraid. A hospital report I dug up records Haruana being admitted afterwards with severe burns, she was one of only a few survivors from the village. I believe this was when she first met Yon Rha, the press printed a picture of him visiting the wounded in the infirmary."

_This is all my fault. Another mistake I've made that's put my friends and the people I love in danger._

"So there could be more of them, one's that have joined the Anti-Spirit Party or are working with Haruana directly?," Opal questioned in concern. _Not more of them. One's enough as it is. Please don't let there be more. But can I really blame them for being so resentful after what the portals caused for their family's?_

"It's certainly a possibility, but we've found no evidence of anyone within the party who has disappeared recently or that they are directly linked with the former deputy," the Chief explained, "that doesn't mean to say we have stopped looking. We'll make sure that if anymore of these extremists exist we will root them out and arrest them."

"Anyway, I best be heading back to the station, I had some trouble with the Triads using some of the city's abandoned buildings for black market trade and need to file a report," the Chief stated plainly. _Yet more trouble in Republic City. Does it ever end?_

"You guys enjoy your evening" Opal smiled as she climbed into her aunt's police cruiser carefully, beckoning for Bolin to join her.

The young earth bender embraced Asami and Korra slightly less tightly than earlier before dashing off to the car. _Anything to not anger Lin anymore than he already has._ "See you cute little turtleducks later," Bolin winked as he leaped into the back seat of the motor which prompted an unamused glare from the Chief.

Korra could hear the roar of "Keep your feet down!" even when the car had turned a corner down the street. Then she turned to face Asami who still looked a little on edge. _Alright Korra, it's go time. Comfort your girl, you know she wants you to even if she won't actually admit it!_

"Asami wait," the Avatar began just as the engineer was about to step inside the tower, "I know it's late but do you mind if I come in for a bit?".

Korra couldn't recall having ever seen the black-haired woman look so relieved as she hugged the water-tribe girl tightly. "That would be great," Asami smiled as she opened the door which had recently been replaced due to the shock wave from the engineer's lightning bolt having shattered the glass.

"Alright, let's get inside then before we both freeze to death."

******************************

_How is she doing this?_

Asami watched on in confusion and admiration as Korra danced around the engineer's apartment living room with a surprising amount of skill and grace. The Avatar had stolen one of her partners black Future Industries emblazoned jackets as she moved effortlessly from one side of the room in nothing but her underwear and said coat. The young CEO had expected to have to cover her eyes with embarrassment when the water-tribe girl had declared that she was going to perform. _I suppose all those bending poses would translate pretty well to the dance floor._

"You don't even have any music to dance to," Asami laughed as lay on the sofa curled up in a blanket.

"If told you I don't need in. I've got some swing music playing in my head," Korra responded quickly as she spun in the spot before pointing to the engineer, "and don't say that makes me crazy. It just means I have a good imagination!".

"Whatever you need to tell yourself my dear," Asami said sarcastically as she took a swig of the tea the Avatar had made earlier. Korra had complained when had went to prepare a meal and found the CEO's cupboards empty, _"Do you like never eat or something?"_ the water-tribe had moaned as she searched high and low. The engineer did eat, it's just she tended to eat out most of the time or order food in.

"Good tea?," Korra asked with interest as she spun with a little too much vigor causing her to fall onto the couch and nearly knocking the tea out of Asami's hands.

"Jeez Korra calm down!" Asami warned as she hastily put the tea onto the coffee table before the cup was inevitably smash my an unsteady Avatar. _Now what would she be like with a little bit of wine?_

"Sorry, guess I'm not as good a dancer as I thought, or maybe the music was a bit off," Korra joked as she scratched her head then proceeded to examine the jacket she was wearing. It really was strange to see the Avatar in black, especially in the engineer's jacket, but then again there was also something deeply alluring about it too.

"You really suit that you know, I might get one specially made for you at some point, but a bit more in your colors," Asami smiled as took a hold of the jacket's collar and pulled the water-tribe girl in for a quick kiss.

Korra moved away suspiciously. "Don't think this means I'll walk around with the Future Industries logo advertising your company everywhere I go. The Avatar is suppose to be neutral on that sort of stuff you know, thought I'm sure it would look snazzy" she winked slyly.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Asami said softly which prompted the water-tribe to continue the kiss, "besides it's not like my company needs your help. I've got things pretty well covered PR wise."

"I know you do," Korra replied in a hushed voice, "man that tea did taste good."

 _You really think that was the tea? Or are you trying to tease me?_ "I'm pretty sure that was my lipstick and not the tea."

"That is a very good point," Korra smiled as she wiped away a large smudge of lipstick from her face. _Now you look like a clown dear._

Asami moved quickly to wipe the mess from the Avatar's cheek, hesitating suddenly when she realized it was her mechanized hand that she had been about to use. The engineer's eyes widened slightly as Korra took a hold of the cold metal.

"It's okay Asami, it's a part of you now, so that makes it a part of me," the Avatar said resolutely as she guided the CEO's damaged hand to the smudge and stared fondly into the engineer's green eyes. To hear Korra say those heartfelt words instantly made Asami calm down slightly as she felt her injured fingers beginning to move against the water-tribe girls cheek much more smoothly than any other hand movement that she had been able to achieve in the last two weeks. _Korra is the best healer in the world._

"Stay the night?" Asami said quickly, the words practically falling out of her mouth. The engineer couldn't recall ever having anyone else stay in this particular apartment overnight, it felt so right that the Avatar would be the first. Korra beamed at her from the other side sofa. The pair hadn't made it beyond the living room once they had gotten inside.

"Sounds perfect," the water-tribe girl said smugly as she leaned in for yet another much more tender kiss.

They eventually broke apart after who knows how long as Asami was abruptly reminded of a gift she had been developing for the Avatar for at least a month. "Hold on a moment, I've got something special to give you."

"Oh?" Korra said with half closed eyes, smiling seductively.

The engineer paused at the door frame. "Nothing like that you creeper," Asami moaned wearily as she entered her bedroom, returning moments later with a brand new bright blue glider.

Korra's eyes widened with child-like excitement as the gift was handed over to her, gripping it tightly.

"I didn't think it would come in so handy what with you destroying the one Tenzin gave you," Asami replied as she watched the Avatar's expression with amusement, the younger girl appeared to be lost for words. _That's a first. Normally it's me that's left with my jaw dropped._

"I know you wouldn't want to wear a glider suit but this is the next best thing. It's able to be folded not just horizontally but vertically too so that it will be at least half the size of the staff you were used to carrying, it might even fit in a good sized bag. The frame is made of super light weight platinum as well, the same material I used for my hand actually," _you're going off tangent here. Stop nerding out and explain clearly_ , "and the - the soft stuff - the stuff that makes it glide, it's a lot more sturdy, you'll be able to really air bend like a master with it."

"And here's the best part, for me anyway," Asami smiled smugly as she reached up to a small device attached to the side of the metal staff.

"What's that?" Korra inquired inquisitively, unable to release the tight grip she still had on the new glider.

"It's a two way radio, I have the other one here, it means we'll hopefully be able to talk no matter where you are as long as you don't go insanely out of range," Asami explained as she passed the device over to the Avatar carefully. The engineer had come up with the idea when she had been tinkering around with portable audio recorders, a project that she had managed to complete the week before Varrick and Zhu-li's wedding.

"So even from the Fire Nation capital?," Korra smiled as she messed around with the radio's limited number of buttons.

"In theory yes, but make sure you put in back in the glider's holder properly otherwise it will any up falling and even my technology can't prevent it from breaking when its dropped at that height."

The Avatar nodded slowly as she unfolded the glider proudly. "It's the best gift ever. Like ever, ever, ever. I can't wait to get to use it," Korra smiled as she shifted the glider through the air making fake wind sounds.

"Don't worry about it, I know you'll make good use of it," Asami smiled as the Avatar rejoined her on the sofa.

"I love it so much," Korra grinned before cupping the engineer's cheeks, "although I love you more." _Well played Avatar. Well played._

"How about we head to bed? We've both got long days ahead tomorrow." Facing Yon Rha and President Raiko again was not how Asami ever wanted to spend a day, particularly after everything that had happened, on top of that she would now have a member of the White Lotus stalking her around. Korra could not come back any sooner.

"Alright, bed then Fire Nation," Korra breathed hesitantly, "or how about bed then we score out the Fire Nation?"

"Bed then Fire Nation." _And who knows what else._

"Great" the Avatar replied sarcastically before leaning in for a deep embrace, "I'll be back before you know it."

_I wish. But I'll know you're gone every time I look around expecting to see your smiling face. Oh please let the negotiations be quick or else I'll personally zap Firelord Izumi and Prince Wu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually quite a lot happened in that chapter despite it being masked over with fluff and angst, plenty of info and hints for things as well as a good few throwbacks. And Korra dancing was spoke about way back in Chapter 4 I believe, and as it turns out she is a good dancer, albeit a little clumsy. Anyways, please take the time to review if you can be bothered, seriously you don't understand how much that helps me keep going, expect the next chapter on Sunday hopefully. I'm trying to get into a Wednesday and Sunday schedule. 
> 
> Next up. Fire Nation fun times. And by that I mean not fun at all.


	17. The Avatar and the Firelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets with Lord Zuko in the Fire Nation to try and secure a loan for the Earth Kingdom and Asami deals with the fallout of her attack as well as getting used to the presence of the member of the White Lotus the Avatar assigned to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....I'll let this chapter speak for itself. I am currently on the look for a Beta reader to help me review upcoming chapters, because it feels like a lot of work atm getting it all done as quickly as I do put chapters out. Anyone interested PM or comment, I suppose that means you'll get to see chapters before everyone else too xD

"It's so good to see you back on your feet again," President Raiko began pleasantly as Asami took a seat across from him, this time not even bothering to engage in any kind of pleasantries and instead choosing to stare at him coldly. Korra would have been proud of that.

The engineer made a deliberate point of dragging the chair out of its original position and as far away from Yon Rha as the conference table would allow, making sure of putting her full weight against the seat so its wooden legs shrieked loudly. The Anti-Spirit leader glared at her with distrust, glancing briefly to the young member of the White Lotus who was flanking Asami. "Yes, well lets get on with things," she replied sharply pulling some paperwork from inside her satchel.

It was impossible not to notice Raiko's spectacled eyes focusing on the leather glove that concealed the engineer's damaged hand. _Yes Raiko. My hand is injured. My brain is not. I'm still the only person who can lead the reconstruction efficiently._ The President shifted his gaze suddenly when he realized the CEO had caught him staring for longer than was socially polite. The middle-aged statesman had been looking at Asami with the same selfish concern that had radiated from his eyes when he had greeted a crippled Avatar at Jinora's ceremony. _Broken pieces are no use to you are they?_

"The city reconstruction has so far stayed within budget," the engineer began before her eyes darted across to Yon Rha, "although we have experienced some minor delays with unauthorised citizens interfering with some of the work." For the first time at any of these meetings the Anti-Spirit party leader appeared to be tangibly uncomfortable as he shifted on his seat. _If only the papers could see him now._ Whether it was the current police and press scrutiny of his organisation as a result of Haruana's attack or what Asami had just inferred that was causing his distress the black haired girl could not be sure. Likely it was a combination of both.

"Yes well, I've made many efforts to try and prevent such delays. Don't forget it was me that got rid of my long term deputy," Yon Rha firmly reminded Asami from across the room. This meeting was starting to feel like a showdown between the engineer and the well dressed man with President Raiko and the White Lotus Guard being firmly left out of proceedings. It was quite obvious when Asami had first entered the room that her white cloaked protector had not been at all welcome by either man already present. That had made the CEO strangely happy, making two of the men she felt the most distaste towards feel so awkward without having to personally expel any energy at all.

_I need to radio Korra at some point and thank her for assigning this guy to me. He's proving to be a lot more useful that I could have ever anticipated._

"Forgive me Mr Rha, of course you have," Asami relied half heartily as she tried to scribble some notes onto her documents and giving up after a few seconds when what appeared on her page was nothing more than illegible doodles. _It'll take time, don't let your self get frustrated. Not in front of these people anyway._ Instead she pulled out the portable audio recorder she had finalised many weeks ago, intending to listen to back to the meeting at a later date, hand briefly glancing against her radio. "Regardless financing the rebuilding is a delicate balancing act, the government may eventually have to allocate some funds from other public services if we want things to be done properly."

Raiko nodded his head as though he completely understood even though the man clearly had no hold on the Republic's expenditure, that burden was all laid upon his financial advisor who was sadly not in attendance today. "Yes, that was something I was expecting. I have some contingency plans in place that should be able to bolster the remainder of the reconstruction when Future Industries cannot." _Contingency plans? That's something I'll need to look into. It doesn't sound completely legal anyway._

"What public services do you plan to cut back in those circumstances?" Asami inquired boldly, seeing Raiko's brows crease at the question. He definitely didn't want her to ask that, and in the past the engineer probably would not have bothered. Now though relations with President Raiko and the government had become very strained and the CEO didn't see how the man's opinion of her could get any lower with the amount of jibes he had made recently. _If he didn't need me so badly he wouldn't even waste his breath talking to me._

"The expansion of the city's transport network will be reduced with trams running only on the major road networks," Raiko replied calmly. That wasn't a bad idea actually, much less people were using the trams these days to get around. Asami had made the sato mobile much cheaper to purchase than in her father's time so most of the city's population now owned one. Then again the engineer couldn't help but think there was other things the President would be cutting in the future that were an absolute secret between himself and his inner circle.

"And what about the cost of maintaining the police perimeter around the spirit portal?," Asami pried, seeing Yon Rha grind his teeth angrily as Raiko exchanged a worried glance with him. _They've obviously made some kind of deal._

"The portal will remain guarded, it's simply too dangerous to give the public free access to the Spirit World." That wasn't a bad point, but it certainly was not the reason Raiko intended to keep the perimeter secured. The perimeter itself had been a popular decision for many of the city's residents seeing that the controls on the spirits had gotten too lax under Raiko's time in government. How could she make them see that they were wrong? Then again, Asami did catch herself on occasion having nagging doubts about how humans and spirits could continue to live together. What if the vines messed up the city again almost as soon as the reconstruction was done? _They are so unpredictable..._

The engineer was sure that the Avatar shared those doubts too even though she had never explicitly said anything. It was the way Korra's eyes had darted to the ground when the chief had spoken about the fate of Haruana's village after harmonic convergence. The water-tribe girl appeared internally shaken by the revelation and that same night when the couple had shared a bed in Future Industry's tower the Avatar had suffered through a night terror almost as severe as those Asami had witnessed right at the start of Korra's recovery.

"Mr Rha, we have had some concerning reports of scuffles between some of the newly arrived spirits and our citizens. What do you know about this?," Raiko questioned seriously as he turned to face Yon Rha who was looking more and more burnt out by the second. _That's what a little bit of bad PR will do to you._

The dusty haired man shook his head slowly. "It has nothing officially to do with me. I've ordered no one in my organisation to attack any spirits. These attacks are not my responsibility. It's the polices job to keep the peace. Besides these people were just defending their homes from invaders," Yon Rha stated firmly as he spun to face Asami.

"Apart from that it's not like these spirits have any rights in law. The public's safety must come above all else," he added sharply. Raiko nodded quickly beside him. _How easily this man can be swayed._ On top of that the President had a terrible record for public safety during his time in government. Korra had saved Raiko's reputation more times that Asami could count. _Yet she's the one who gets blamed for everything that's wrong. Did Aang have this problem too? Maybe his legacy became shinier after he passed away._

"You're the one who has been stirring up anti-spirit sentiment in the city, if people are attacking spirits it's because of your influence," Asami stated firmly, no longer willing to listen to Yon Rha's lies and manipulation a moment longer. It didn't matter how much that man grew to hate the engineer, Raiko would not be able to get rid of her as long as Asami remained the CEO of Future Industries, continued to bankroll the reconstruction and lend her unique technical expertise.

"That's ridiculous!" Yon Rha shouted, rising from his chair and clenching his fist in fury. That was the first time Asami could recall him ever loosing his cool entirely, even Raiko looked surprised. In that same moment the engineer sensed her White Lotus guard shifting to move behind her defensively as the green eyed woman remained in her seat with folded arms.

"The people of Republic City have retaliated against the spirits because no one, especially not the Avatar-," Yon Rha continued, making sure to glare at the engineer in that moment knowing it was a personal affront, "-have done anything meaningful to fix the problems their introduction into the physical world as brought about."

With that Yon Rha stormed out of the room, Asami's eyes piercing him all the way until he slammed the door shut. _The mask has been peeled away._

Just as Asami's attention had been focused on watching the ignorant man leave she heard a voice calling from the inside of her bag, muffled by the leather. It didn't take her very long at all to realize who the voiced belonged to as the President stared at her in confusion and suspicion. _He probably recognises Korra's voice too. They've argued enough in the past._ Asami scrambled to pull her radio out as quickly as possible. _I must have switched it on when I reached inside earlier._

The engineer's face turned a bright red when Avatar's voice became clearer, now free of the sound restriction that the satchel had caused. "Air Glider 21, mark Korra, looking for permission to land is Miss Sato's mouth!". _Oh my god...how do I switch this off again!?_ , Asami panicked as her unsteady fingers fiddled with the radio's buttons, desperate to not led the older President hear any more of the inappropriate things the water-tribe girl was no doubt about to say.

Finally she found the button to speak. "Korra, I'm in a meeting with Raik-President Raiko just now, do you mind if we speak later?" Asami said anxiously, feeling her cheeks become hotter by the second. _All that effort building up a hard exterior with this idiot and Korra crumbles it with a few words._

"Okay whatever you say-," the Avatar said before being promptly cut off by Asami switching off the radio and shoving it hastily back into her bag, the member of White Lotus laughing quietly behind her. _It's not wonder Korra assigned him to me. They are both so immature._

"Well...that could have went better," Raiko groaned as he adjusted his spectacles and wiped his increasingly wrinkled brow, his face emulating the same shade of red as the engineer's pale skin. "I think we covered just about everything for the day anyway, but I want yourself or Varrick to continue to meet with me on a weekly basis to update me on progress as well as the usual daily site visits from my advisor's," the President stuttered as he stepped up from his chair and swiftly exited, not bothering to wait for the engineer.

_I must have done well to have pissed him off this much. Normally he at least tries to make an effort to seem polite and Presidential._

****

Korra stared at herself in the front window of the airship, the person looking back somewhat of a stranger. She was dressed in traditional Fire Nation garb, maroon red with lots of skin showing - not that it bothered her with her muscular physique - and her short brown hair tied upwards using a clip emblazoned with the country's elemental symbol. _If I didn't know any better I'd say I was from the Fire Nation._

"Ready to go?" Mako inquired, also dressed in the country's native garb. The rest of the Earth delegates however, including Prince Wu, had chosen to keep to their kingdom's style, making sure that it was absolutely clear to the Firelord and her dignitaries where they had come from. Despite everything that had happened to the Earth Kingdom, hopefully soon to be the Earth Republic, they were still proud of their identity and heritage.

"Yup," Korra smiled to the young detective, taking her new glider in tow. So far she hadn't been able to leave it unattended for even a second, having called Asami mid flight from its radio. _She sounded so freaked out. It was kind of hilarious to hear her like that, all embarrassed. I wish I could have seen her face._ The Avatar knew that her girlfriend would be highly appreciative of the outfit she was wearing now, fully intending to take it back to Republic City for the young CEO to get a full show. _I can't let her miss out on this. It just wouldn't be fair. Man she'd look pretty great in this style. I should try to buy her some clothes._

For some reason Korra got the feeling that Prince Wu would be the best shopping partner for clothes, high quality, nice looking clothes. After all the Avatar had no idea what she should have be looking for. If they managed to find any free time she would have to arrange it with the flamboyant young prince. He did kind of owe her a lot and some clothes shopping really wasn't much to ask.

The heat as they stepped off of the airship in the Fire Nation capital city was stifling, though the place was not what she had expected. They palace looked about right, old, traditional, formidable and covered with banners bearing the symbol of the country fluttering proudly in a barely noticeable breeze. The rest of the city however looked to be very modern, much more than Ba Sing Se with high speed trains darting from one area of the city to another at a tremendous speed. The Sato family had come from here originally, so it made sense that the place was full of technological genius to help contribute to the city's impressive infrastructure. _It's no wonder this place is so wealthy. Who would have thought that loosing a war would have ended up turning out so great for a country's economy?_

******

"Thank you so much for treating me to lunch," Korra said hungrily as she shoved the last remaining pieces of noodle, made with a Fire Nation flare and spice, into her mouth. Lord Zuko and his daughter had treated the Avatar to a special dinner which the rest of the Earth Kingdom delegates had been excluded from including Prince Wu. Zuko had assured them they would still be fed well in the royal hall of the capital's palace, that had been met with some disgruntled glances, particularly from Mako who would have to spend his time listening to his employer go on and on about superficial nonsense.

Instead Korra found herself sitting in the royal family's private quarters with Zuko, his wife Mai and one their only child Firelord Izumi. The dining room was filled with trinkets from all over the world and symbols of the Fire Nation's military and economic power. The Avatar was sure she spotted an ancient necklace inscribed with the symbol of the air nomads in the corner and could't help but wonder if it had previously belonged to Aang. There was also a large cabinet filled with a variety of beautifully ingrained and utterly plain tea cups and pots. _That must be Iroh's. I've never know anyone to try and make me drink so much tea. Asami had been so distracted by the Pai-Sho game that she just kept drinking and drinking any time he offered more._

The beginning of the meal had been a little intense with Korra unsure how to speak to Izumi or Mai having never met either of them in person before, thankfully Zuko had made a special effort to engage the water-tribe girl in whatever was being said and before long the Avatar was laughing alongside the old man and his family as though she had known them for years. Truthfully Mai and Izumi shared a lot of the same personality traits, expression stern and emotionless for the most part unless the former Firelord made a particularly funny joke or was scolded like a child for saying something inappropriate.

"You know, I'm sure I saw you this morning in the palace gardens," Zuko said abruptly as he lifted his now empty plate to take into the nearby kitchen. It was nice that the royal family here didn't rely on servants to get on with their days. In fact if anything each member of the family seemed to relish the opportunity to do any basic tasks that required no responsibility unlike the rest of their public life.

Korra scratched her head in confusion. "It couldn't have been me, we only arrived an hour ago, though I guess you haven't seen me in so many years that you could have easily mistaken me for someone else," the Avatar concluded as she collected both Izumi and Mai's plates and made her way to the kitchen to join the white haired man. The older women gave her an appreciative nod as she disappeared into the other room. At the very moment the water-tribe girl exited she could hear the mother and daughter engage in a conversation which must have been engrossing because it was the most emotion that Korra had heard in either woman's voices since she had sat down to eat.

"I suppose so, you don't look anything like the young girl I saw on Air Temple Island. It's so good to see you so full of life again. The world needs its Avatar and it's lucky to have one as strong as you to maintain balance," Zuko stated happily as he scrubbed at the dirty plate Korra had passed to him. _I didn't expect to be doing such mundane, homely tasks. I thought I came here to help the Earth Kingdom, not clean dishes and not even get paid for it._

"Thank you Lord Zuko," Korra smiled appreciatively , "its been a long road." 

"Please just call me Zuko, especially here. Mai hates it when people call me lord in our house, she thinks I get too much of an ego boost from it," the older man laughed as he worked before a look of guilt crept across his scarred face, "I would like to apologize, for what I said about Aang and the Air Nation. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened to you, if I hadn't pushed you into doing anything to protect them maybe Zaheer wouldn't have injured you so greatly."

Korra placed a hand firmly on Zuko's shoulder. "Even if you had never said that, I would have done _anything_ to protect Tenzin and the people I care about. I'm sure that it would have ended the same way without your intervention. Besides, I'm a more balanced person because of what happened, it's made me stronger and more resilient. I've changed for the better."

Zuko smiled warmly in response, a smile so familiar that Korra could have sworn it was a 17-year old teenager with long black hair that was standing beside her rather than a kindly man in early 90's. There was a tangible youthfulness to his amber eyes. _I can't only hope I'm as happy if I ever make it to his age._ "Hardship and loss, it changes people, and it's a real testament to that person's character if they are able to pull themselves out of such dark places and better themselves on the other side," Zuko stated resolutely, speaking with a clear amount of experience on the subject.

"Anyway, it's lovely to have you in the capital, though I wish it could be under better circumstances," the older man acknowledged, Korra wasn't sure if he was referring to the negotiations with the Earth Kingdom government or the rising civil disobedience in Republic City. "Though I would appreciate it if you didn't bring your glider to the meeting and left it in your room" the former Firelord added softly as his eyes glanced across to the royal blue device sat in the corner.

Korra picked the light weight glider up and carried it under her arm, sensing that they were about to leave for the meeting with the Earth Kingdom delegates in the palace's royal conference hall. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on it, I'm sure you've had your fair share of chasing Avatar's around on gliders," the water-tribe girl laughed then paused suddenly, unsure how Zuko would react to that kind of joke. The former Firelord simply stared forward blankly, likely thinking about those days so long ago when he had been consumed with hunting down Aang for his abusive father. _That was insensitive of me. Asami would have stopped my big mouth if she was here._

Korra then tried to quickly change the topic, "So what room will I be staying in?". Zuko's expression became even more demure at that. _Man, how could that have went down so badly? It's just a room! Can I not say anything right today?_

"I've arranged for you to have my sister's old bedroom, it's quite large so I'm sure you will be right at home there," Zuko stated, the slightest hint of a tremble in his voice. _Oh...that's why. Pretend to be cool with it Korra. You don't want to offend them._

The Avatar simply scratched the back of her head nervously, trying to distract herself from doing any weird facial expressions as she walked with the Zuko and his family. "Thank you, it's very kind of you," Korra stated as sincerely as possible now suddenly desperate to drop off her glider and get to the meeting. Mako's company would be a welcome reprieve since there wasn't much left that the Avatar could say to offend or annoy the boy. _His two ex girlfriends getting together was enough._

******************

Asami and her White Lotus guard walked silently through city hall. The engineer had no idea how to engage with him but was beginning to feel a burning need to. The silence was becoming more and more awkward for both of them. _But why should I be the one to talk? I thought Korra would have assigned me a chatter box, not some awkward young man._ He definitely seemed to be young, not much older than Asami anyway with flame like and messy dark orange hair. The CEO hadn't seen many people with that unusual a hair colour in her life, though the White Lotus member seemed to be proud of it, choosing not to wear his white hood over it.

Suddenly Asami felt a sharp pain from her right hand which caused her to drop the numerous items of paperwork she had been confidently carrying. _It probably just needs some minor recalibration. Don't let it get to you_ , the engineer quietly reminded herself as she bent down cautiously to pick the documents up and groaning in frustration when her gloved covered fingers couldn't properly grip the edges of the sheet.

Moments later the White Lotus guard was kneeling down beside her and collecting what had been dropped without hesitation, glancing at the CEO briefly as he did so. Even just a glimpse in his eyes betrayed a deep look of pity.

Asami couldn't chastise him for that, at least he, unlike almost everyone else had tried not to treat her as though she was incapable of anything any more and had even went out of his way to not upset the engineer. "Thanks," the young CEO began as her documents were returned to her gently.

"It's no problem really," the young man replied with a genuine warmth as he escorted Asami to city hall's exit. "I'm sorry that I haven't said anything in your company so far Miss Sato, it felt unprofessional and inappropriate considering the serious nature of the role I have with you," he stuttered awkwardly whilst rubbing his hand along his cloak sleeve quickly. _Jeez, and there was me thinking it was something I had done to upset him when all along he was worried that I viewed myself as superior or something._

"Don't worry about it, you were wise to not disobey Avatar orders," the engineer joked playfully as she ran a comforting hand against the young man's shoulder blade. _He's super tense, I guess not everyone is cut out for these kind of super scrutinising meetings._

"And please call me Asami, Miss Sato just sounds way too formal, and I can 100% assure you that Kor- the Avatar - would not want you to refer to me as though I'm above everyone." _Besides that, I'm sure Korra has firmly reserved the exclusive use of the name 'Miss Sato' to her own inappropriate vocabulary._

"Right, Miss - Asami. Just Asami I mean, my apologies," the young man waffled uncomfortably. _Oh. My hand is still on his shoulder, woops._ After Asami had removed her contact the White Lotus guard seemed to relax considerably. Sometimes it was easy for the CEO to forget the kind of effects she had on people, especially since nowadays most of her physical contact was with Korra and no one else.

"You can call me Yamamoto by the way, it feels strange that I hadn't even said that until now," the young man laughed quickly.

"Would you like to go for lunch before we head to the construction site Yamamoto?" Asami inquired politely, noticing the anxious expression on the young man's face instantly as they passed through city hall's main door and outside to the engineer's blue motor. "On me of course," the engineer added quickly as she passed the car keys over to her companion. _Still not in control enough to drive..._

As she handed the keys over Asami couldn't help but notice a nasty burn on the lower part of Yamamoto's arm. "That looks painful," the engineer noted with genuine concern as she climbed into the passenger seat carefully.

"It was when it happened, fire bending sparring can get a little hairy with the White Lotus," Yamamoto laughed happily as he engaged the engine and they set off.

"So I've heard from Korra, although I'm guessing she was probably the one doing most of the burning," Asami grinned as she unconsciously felt the need to press pedals at her feet that simply were not there and desperately resisting the urge to pull the gear stick. Her protector was no where near as accomplished a driver as herself.

"I'm a water bender actually," Yamamoto replied proudly, "we tend to cause people a lot less pain and hassle generally and Avatar Korra is particularly talented with my element." _There's a lot of things Korra is talented at..._ Asami thought dreamily before she was brought firmly back to reality with a sharp turn in the road. _I would have taken that much more smoothly._

"How long have you known Korra anyway?" Asami asked with interest. How high an opinion did the White Lotus really have of the person they served?

"A few years, I joined the White Lotus around the time the Avatar started her recovery in the South Pole, I was assigned there eventually after spending most of my time on Air Temple Island. When I got there the Avatar was still not able to walk properly..." Yamamoto began before stopping suddenly realizing this sort of information might upset the engineer.

"It's okay," Asami assured. This was information that Korra had not be comfortable enough to reveal yet, and maybe she never would. It was a chance to try and understand the Avatar's struggles better, and maybe offer comfort through it.

"She used to talk about Pro Bending matches all the time, but Republic City was so far away that the radio we had in Harbor Town never picked up the broadcast. I did manage to mess about with the radio's aerial enough that it could pick up some reception from the arena, although it was a little hard to hear at times. The Avatar would sit and listen to games from time to time though she never looked very happy when she did tune in, but I could tell that deep down it made her feel slightly better and more connected to the world she had become familiar with, even so far away."

Asami felt an instant admiration and warmth to Yamamoto after he had finished speaking. Not only was he technically gifted like herself but he had been able to help Korra in her darkest place when the engineer could not, had went well above the role of the White Lotus in actually trying to make the Avatar better emotionally and not just physically.

"Thank you for doing that," Asami said as sincerely as her heart would allow, feeling herself relax into her seat as Yamamoto smiled warmly from behind the drivers wheel.

*****

"The Fire Nation will grant the new Earth Republic most of the required funds in the form of loans to be paid back over a period of several years and only once the nation has been stabilized," Firelord Izumi declared after a lengthy and exhausting meeting which was met by a chorus of nodding heads from the Earth Kingdom delegates. This was more than they could have ever hoped for.

Korra felt her spirits lift instantly when Mako glanced at her in admiration and respect. After all this had been her plan all along, a plan that may have actually saved the Earth Nation after all without Korra having to do anything Avatary like risking her life in some fight to the death. This was what it felt like do the right thing, to be a good Avatar. Though it wasn't the one she had envisioned when she had been growing up. An Avatar that used their words rather than raw power to bring balance and help people. "Good work Korra," Mako whispered quietly into the water-tribe girls ear.

"This country will not however be lending you every piece of coin you need. The Earth Nation must make up the rest of the remaining funds itself if it every hopes to become a secure and financially independent nation. It must be the driver of it's own destiny now and not be forced down the wrong path by another nation like it has in the past," Izumi stated firmly with Zuko nodding resolutely beside her.

Prince Wu scratched his head at that, now he really would have to scrape together whatever the royal family had left. "The Fire Nation cannot afford to be seen as absolutely supporting the transition of the Earth Kingdom to a democracy. We supported the United Republic's right, but it is a small state with nothing like the same influence as the Earth Kingdom. Monarchy works in the Fire Nation even it does not for you any more," Izumi concluded. That left a bitter taste in Korra's mouth. So the Firelord was holding them to ransom over not endangering the current political set up of the Fire Nation? Part of the Avatar felt like she had to interfere here, but then again, she hadn't ever lived here so who was she to speak about how the nation should be governed?

"Besides that, our people don't have the best history of knowing what's best for them," Zuko added quickly before waiting for some kind of response. _I guess that's a joke you only get if you actually lived through the hundred year war..._

"That's fine, absolutely great. We still have some assets that can be used which are stored in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se," Prince Wu smiled before bounding over to Firelord Izumi and shaking her hand enthusiastically, "the Earth King- the Earth Republic! - is internally grateful for your nations support." Izumi stared at Wu with absolute disgust quickly dropping away her hand and leaving the Prince standing awkwardly. Zuko smiled at that, although he seemed to smiling from the moment the catacombs had been mentioned.

"Please be sure to enjoy the rest of the facilities the palace has on offer and thank you for being so patient during this meeting," Izumi stated wearily as she ended the conference, nodding briefly to the Avatar who stared at her coldly. The Firelord's political manoeuvring had left Korra feeling deeply distrustful and confused. _Using the Earth Kingdom's instability to strengthen your own position._

"And thank you, lady Fire Nation!" Prince Wu bowed as he stalked her out of the room before being hauled back by Mako.

"That's really not a good idea!" Mako snarled as he pulled Wu back with the rest of the delegates, "or maybe you are stupid enough to jeopardise the deal we've just secured." 

Korra smirked at the two struggling in front of her briefly before she spotted Zuko staring at her from the across the room, a look of concern and suspicion spread across his face. _Does he know what I'm thinking about his daughter? Is that why he looks so pissed?_

"We'll see you later Korra," Mako waved as he pulled Wu away, "this guy is kind of over stimulated at the moment, I think he has low blood sugar. I'm taking him for some more food."

Prince Wu smiled at the Avatar as he passed, "Thank you too lady Avatar, you are welcome to join us for dinner." _That's the last thing I want, the water-tribe girl thought as she pushed the prince away gently back into his guard's grip._

"I told you to stop trying to ask Korra out!" Mako growled as he guided Wu away, glancing back with an apologetic expression as he exited. _I'm the one who should feel sorry for you, stuck with that guy all the time._

*********

"Hey you," Korra smiled as she placed the radio to her lips, lying back in the large double bed she had been given and enjoying the sheer softness of it immensely. Today had been a long day. It was bizarre to think that this had been Azula's room in the past.

A familiar voice replied from the other end of the radio, albeit a little crackly. It was impressive enough that they were even able to talk at this kind of distance. "Hey Korra, sorry for hanging up on you earlier," Asami replied warmly.

"It's okay. I didn't really want Raiko to hear all the details of the stuff we do, although it would have been pretty priceless to see his face," the Avatar laughed down the line, feeling the engineer immediately relax on the other end as the CEO's voice and breathing soften considerably.

"For you maybe, I have to work with this guy all the time," Asami gibed.

"I'm sure you can handle it just fine," Korra assured, "how's the hand anyway?"

There was a noticeable pause before the engineer responded. Something told the Avatar that her partner was unlikely to be completely truthful or at the very least downplay the extent to which her damaged hand was giving her grievance. "It's fine, getting better everyday," Asami replied confidently. Korra would have pried more but she knew fine that would be pointless, only upset the CEO and make her feel weak. The Avatar knew all to well what it was like to be patronized and babied by others.

"That's great to hear, you keep at it. I can't wait to see your progress when I get back," Korra said enthusiastically as she sunk deeper into the mattress, feeling slightly bad that Asami would be sleeping on a hard-backed bed tonight because she was staying on Air Temple Island for the time being. That was something she could easily tease the engineer with now, but the Avatar sensed that her girlfriend hadn't had the best day so that was really wasn't a good idea.

"Speaking of, when do you think you'll be coming back?" Asami asked anxiously.

 _Wait till she hears this!_ "Very soon hopefully, we managed to secure a deal with the Firelord!" Korra shouted into the radio, panicking slightly when she realized that she might have woken Zuko and his family up.

"You mean _you_ did, I'm _so_ proud of you Korra!" Asami stated firmly on the other end, pride resonating in her voice.

The Avatar felt her face turn red at that and was very glad that the engineer wasn't able to see it. "Thanks..."

"You're bright red right now aren't you?" Asami questioned suddenly, laughing loudly when the Avatar didn't respond.

"No, not really..." Korra lied as she rubbed her face awkwardly, tilting her head up slightly when she heard some loud banging in the hallway outside.

"Sure, nice try Korra, You are a terrible liar," the engineer mocked as the Avatar shifted to a sitting position to try and hear the sounds outside better. There was definitely something going on outside with the banging quickly being joined by a series of loud footsteps.

"I am not," Korra replied distantly as she pulled the radio out from the glider holder and walked towards her door. The footsteps were getting louder and louder now, joined by a chorus of shouting voices, Lord Zuko's among them. _Why are they out this late shouting at the top of their lungs?!_

"It's not a bad thing dear," Asami assured as the Avatar placed her ear against the wooden frame of her bedroom door. _Maybe I should go and check it out._

"Asami, Asami I might have to go for a bit, there's some idiots making noise outside," Korra replied sharply as she focused in on the sound of the boots, a sense of dread building in her gut. Why did everything feel so wrong right now? This was the Fire Nation, who would want to do her harm here and who could anyway in a palace full of guards?

"Don't be too harsh on them," Asami joked, still not noticing the seriousness in her partner's tone. The Avatar really didn't feel right now, suddenly feeling very sickly like in the moments before a person's spirit fully transitioned into the Spirit World during meditation.

Suddenly the wooden door came crashing down on top of Korra knocking the wind from lungs as she gasped from breath, still managing to maintain a grip on her radio as she crawled along the floor and tried to see her attackers, sending a wall of flames in front of herself defensively. The Avatar coughed loudly as she searched the area of the hallway, head a total daze from the impact as she heard Asami's voice shrieking from the radio speaker, to far away from her ear to actually be able to hear what the engineer was saying.

A group of Fire Nation guards in heavy armour as well as Lord Zuko stormed into the room and bended the flames away easily, a venom was present in the former Firelord's eyes that sent a chill through Korra's spine as she tried to find the air to speak, to ask what was going on. _What on earth is going on?_ The soldiers swarmed around the Avatar rapidly as they pulled her bodily from the floor and wrenched her arms behind her back preventing her from bending with her fists. Metal was shoved onto her wrists with enough force to break the skin as the water tribe girl felt warm blood running into the palm of her hands.

Korra squirmed in their grip despite her stunned state, absolutely clueless as to what was going on as she felt the radio fall from her grip and crash onto the floor. Lord Zuko shoved several of his men aside and grabbed the Avatar by the throat, pushing her across the room and against the wall. The impact of the stone on Korra's back was painful as the water-tribe girl coughed again, hunching forward as she felt Zuko's grip tighten. It was becoming increasingly hard to breath now as the Avatar continued to struggle, black spots dancing in her corneas. The old man had a surprising amount of strength in his weathered hands as he continued to squeeze tightly, a fury raging in his amber eyes that Korra was sure she had seen before decades ago.

"How could you!? How could you!?" Zuko roared over and over again, eyes damp with emotion as he shook Korra bodily against the wall. 

Just as the Avatar thought her neck was about to be broken Zuko released his grip suddenly, hands dropping to his sides. A flash of the wise Firelord back in his eyes for the briefest of seconds. Something told Korra that if it wasn't for Aang's existence then her neck would most likely be snapped by now. Zuko beckoned to his guard's for the Avatar to be taken away, tears forming at the corners of his old eyes.

"What's going on!? What are you doing!?" Korra finally managed to say through trembling gasps as she was led outside, her voice sounded nothing like her own. Hoarse and terrified as she grimaced at the pain in her wrists and felt an elbow jab into her back sharply, moving her forward.

One of the more senior looking soldiers stood in the water-tribe girls path for a second, kicking at her shin heavily with a fit of anger before saying something that made Korra's blood run icy cold.

"Avatar Korra, you are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Firelord Izumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop. Cliffhanger children, but I've been putting hints in all over the place for you to seek out and find. Did Korra really attack the Firelord? I mean she could of, if she was having one of her night terrors...who knows? Anyway, reviews and such are always appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.
> 
> Next Up....I pretty much can't say, but a certain Sato's gonna go crazy.


	18. An Act of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tries desperately to find out what happened to Korra in the Fire Nation, refusing to believe the Avatar could have attacked the Firelord. Elsewhere Korra has to deal with the harsh repercussions of her supposed crime, an entire country turned against the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another fun one, don't be fooled by the Zuko POV at the start, we get both Asami and Korra in this chapter too. Just thought that stuff needed some setting up. I hope I handled Zuko's POV well enough even though I have never wrote for him, it's also really hard to write Izumi since we barely see any of her on the show. Enjoy and review as always. 
> 
> Also big thank you to my new Beta Reader Korrasamishipper who helped me with this chapter's grammar and spelling and has been going through future plots points with me.

Zuko and his daughter Firelord Izumi calmly walked the spacious and ornament clad halls of the grand palace they called home. It was an ancient building, an enduring symbol of the Fire Nation's strength both militarily and as innovators. Despite this the corridors had very few windows and not a lot of natural light, though that was hardly a problem in a fortress full of fire benders who constantly kept hundreds of candles burning to illuminate every room in a warm orange glow. Zuko's mother had told him as a young boy that if just one of the candles went out then it would enrage the sun who would curse the fortunes of the Fire Nation. _Azula immediately called it out as utter nonsense._

Zuko had however taken the superstition very much to heart running around the halls of the palace in the middle of the night when he tended to become particularly paranoid. It had been good practice for his fire bending and stamina to keep the flames lit, though it meant he had woken up in the morning exhausted and quickly scolded by his father for yawning over breakfast whilst at the same time being mocked by Azula making faces from behind a dinner plate. Eventually Zuko's mother was forced to spend the better part of an evening convincing the young boy that the tale was a myth and that nothing would happen if any of the candles went out except for a patch of darkness appearing in a room.

After that sleep deprivation and exhaustion made sure that Zuko would not be wandering the halls of the ancient palace in the early hours ever again. That hadn't stopped him telling the same silly tale to a young Izumi. _It was good fire bending practice for her as well as being an excellent way of learning the layout of the palace without complaining about being bored._

However unlike her gullible father, the young princess had quickly stopped nightly sprints around the fortress. It took her a matter of days to see through Zuko's charade, deciding that the sun wouldn't be concerned with something so trivial and that no spirit would be so petty. _She was either too sharp for her age or I'm just a terrible liar._

“That went surprisingly well didn't it?” Zuko began as he glanced fondly at the grey haired woman beside him. The former Firelord often found himself questioning whether his daughter was actually a better leader than himself with all of the improvements she had made in the Fire Nation and assisting in the United Republic. _Then again she didn't inherit a country that had been raging war for 100 years._ Still it couldn't have been easy, following in her father's footsteps.

Even Zuko had found himself surprised at how quickly Izumi had taken to the role, like water off a turtleduck's shell. “I suppose it did, though Prince Wu is just as irritating as he was in Republic City.”

“Are you sure? I thought he was quite reserved actually. Much calmer and more self aware than I recall. Perhaps it was actually his delegates who rubbed you the wrong way?” Zuko suggested politely. _They all appeared to be very out of their depth at the meeting. I can only hope that the Earth Republic's states don't elect them as their representatives._

“I suppose so. Those old men seemed like they'd never been anywhere in the world, certainly not beyond their own provincial borders. Did you see the way they stared at me during the meeting? It was like they had never seen a woman before except for their wives slaving away in their homes,” Izumi groaned as she stretched her arms under her long robe. Today had been one of those exceptionally long days, although at least the outcome had been favourable.

“Of course I noticed. I was ready to punch them squarely on the nose if the staring had continued,” Zuko snarled. _Though that would have probably caused an international incident. Definitely not a good idea._

“I would have liked to see that,” Izumi smiled mischievously before poking her father in this side, “But you're an old man now, I doubt you'd be able to throw a particularly hard punch these days.”

Zuko nodded to a group of guards in heavy armour who moved to escort the royals back to their place of residence. “I'd still be able to beat any of these guys in an agni kai,” the former Firelord whispered quietly as his wrinkled finger subtly pointed to the soldiers behind them.

“Sure you would dad,” Izumi smirked sarcastically giving her father a gentle pat on the back.

“I must say out of all those in attendance I was most impressed by Avatar Korra. The last time I saw her in Republic City I had been so busy trying to deal with President Raiko and Kuvira I barely paid any attention to her,” Izumi stated firmly as they walked.

“It's incredible to think she has so much wisdom at her young age,” Zuko agreed , “It was quite clear that the idea of financing the Earth Kingdom's constitutional change came from the Avatar and not any of the delegates present.”

“In a world as uncertain as the one we live in now Korra's presence as both a strong and a wise Avatar will be vitally important in maintaining peace and balance,” Izumi said resolutely. _And there was me thinking that the next incarnation of the Avatar would have had an easier time of it after everything that Aang did in his life time._

“Just a little different from Uncle Aang then?” Zuko chuckled as they walked.

“Not really, except for the baldness.”

******

For the first time in many decades the great Fire Nation palace was filled with heat and flame as the royal guard defended their leaders as best as the tight constraints of the hallway would allow, supremely aware of the fact the more fire that was thrown the more likely the building would catch fire. It certainly didn't help that the walls were covered in tapestry that was already smoking.

The person attacking weaved effortlessly blast after blast, retaliating with a wave of fire fractions of seconds after dodging. Zuko and his soldiers struggled to land any hits, desperate to move the battle outside where their numbers could overwhelm the agile assailant who had blocked their path back to the royal residence just moments ago.

The intruder stopped for the briefest of seconds as they drifted through the air, powering up a huge fire ball at lightning speed and tossing it directly at Zuko. The former Firelord had been so concerned with protecting his guards as best he could he hadn't even bothered to check on his own safety, sitting directly in front of the flame as it soared towards him. Suddenly a figure leapt in front of him at the last moment, shielding the old man from bulk of the blast as he was thrown backwards a few meters.

_Who would be so reckless?!_

Zuko stared forward in utter despair as the smoke in his eyes finally dispersed, watching on in horror as his daughter's limp body fell in front of him as yet more fire screamed over his head singeing the top of his hair. It was Izumi who had taken the full power of the attack as the dark hall was filled with light and flame. _An attacker! Who could have gotten into the palace so easily?_

The former Firelord threw himself in front of another ball of fire heading for his daughter's still form lying on the ground, bending the flames away moments before impact. Soldiers and royal guards charged beside Zuko as they defended their leaders by deflecting an onslaught of fire that continued to be thrown from one single attacker in a black hooded cloak. _How is this possible....how?_

“Lord Zuko, please get out of here!” one of the guards boomed as Zuko placed a trembling finger against his daughter's burnt neck. _Come on, come on! This is how Katara showed me, why can't I feel anything?!_ A sudden realization crashed into the old man like a wall of stone. Izumi...Izumi was dead. No, this couldn't be happening. A child should never die before their parent. Such a parent would be unworthy of their children.

_Yet I let it happen...my own daughter. I'm no different from my father!_

“Lord Zuko!” the captain of the guard barked again, this time much more firmly and desperate than before as the assassin danced in front of them dodging every piece of retaliation.

Suddenly the faintest pulse rippled through Zuko's wrinkled fingertips, barely noticeable at all. The pulse was faint but there most definitely was one. “Izumi! Izumi! It's dad, please hang on, I'll get you out of here!”

Zuko then glanced up to the attacker, fury building inside of him that someone would be so cruel, so arrogant. Thinking they could murder the royal family in their own home. This was an act of war.

_I'll kill the person who did this!_

“Captain, take the Firelord to the infirmary, don't let anything happen to her!” the former Firelord commanded furiously as he watched Izumi's limp body being carried like a precious doll away from the smouldering wreck of the hall and out of sight.

“The rest of you, on me! We cannot allow this assassin to escape!” Zuko boomed as he got to his feet sending a particularly powerful flame at the attacker, one that was too large for them to be able to evade entirely as they had done with every previous attack.

The hooded assailant incredibly did try to dodge anyway only just missing the bulk of the flame with their long coat catching fire. Only Azula had been able to dodge such a furious blow in the past with such poise and agility. _Who is this person?_

The question was answered moments later when the assassin was forced to remove their flaming coat before it burned through to the skin. Water tribe blue. That could only belong to one person.

_No._

_It can't be..._

“AVATAR KORRA!” Zuko boomed as he stared in disbelief at the dark skinned girl before him. Piercing blue eyes, short brown hair. This person was most definitely the water tribe girl that the old man had exchanged pleasantries and dirty dishes with earlier in the day. The Avatar.

The Avatar didn't respond, instead glaring coldly at the group of soldiers in front of her, powerful flames licking round her fisted hands. Zuko did the same, gritting his teeth in frustration when he found himself unable to fire, to bring down his daughter's would be assassin. _Coward!_ he heard his father's voice scream in his head. That was enough to make the old man fire, granted with a much less powerful flame than he had previously.

Korra easily dodged around it, smirking joyfully before she turned quickly and sprinted down the flaming hallway and out of sight. _How does she think she can escape a city full of Fire Nation soldiers?!_

“She's going to her bedroom for her glider! Capture the Avatar! Do not let her escape!” Zuko commanded as he charged after the water tribe girl without any hesitation, the words echoing around him hauntingly familiar.

The remaining soldiers responded immediately, flanking their leader at either side, balls of flames in their hand. “What do we do when we get to her?” one of the younger guards questioned anxiously. Clearly he had not anticipated fighting the most powerful human in the world today.

It took Zuko several seconds to respond as they continued to run, a dozen black shadows cast on the ancient walls of the palace as they moved. “The Avatar will be arrested and put on trial for what she had done tonight.” His scarred face was illuminated by the flames in his hands.

“And what if she retaliates?”

“Do what you need to do to get those cuffs on her, but I want the Avatar captured alive,” Zuko ordered firmly as they stopped outside Korra's bedroom door, all soldiers breathing in deeply as they prepared for what could be the fight of their lives.

“Ready?” the scarred man asked softly, feeling his own breathing becoming hitched as he raised his palms in a fire bending stance, preparing to blast down the door.

The rest of the soldiers nodded vigorously despite their understandable feelings of fear.

”NOW!”

*****

Asami pounded on Tenzin's door desperately, so much so that she ripped the skin on her pale knuckles. It was 2am on Air Temple Island and the engineer knew very well that this would wake everybody who stayed here up. Normally that would have made her feel extremely guilty but on this occasion concern for Korra's safety overwhelmed any feelings of anxiety Asami had about causing a panic in the middle of the night.

“Master Tenzin! Tenzin!” the CEO shouted over and over again as she felt tears forming in her eyes, still gripping her little radio like a vice in her hand as she continued to the thud the door violently. The device was only making static noise now making it difficult for Asami to believe, to even begin to comprehend what she had overhead.

The signal had been plagued with interruptions and feedback but the engineer was still certain about what she had heard, sounds and words she would likely never forget if they turned out to be true. The sound of Korra coughing and in pain moments after she had informed Asami that she could hear something outside and was going to go and investigate. _I was so calm, I just kept joking around with her, ignored what she was trying to tell me._ Those gut wrenching noises from the Avatar were eventually followed by a series of words that made absolutely no sense regardless of how many times the CEO had been over them in her head.

_“Avatar Korra, you are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Firelord Izumi.”_

Mercifully Tenzin's head appeared at the door as Asami's mind had been going into overdrive. The older man looked equally alarmed and confused as he scratched his bald head before glancing briefly back into his bedroom.

“It's alright Pema, it's just Asami. Please send the children back to bed when they awaken,” Tenzin yawned calmly as he placed a firm, tattooed hand on the engineer's shoulder, his expression becoming much more serious once the door had been closed behind him.

“We should talk in the dining room.”

*****

“Something's happened to Korra,” Asami began, trying to keep her voice from trembling as she took a sip from the tea Tenzin had made her. _Keep it calm. The quicker you get this out the quicker something can be done about it. You can cry later when she's safe._

Tenzin took a seat across from her, his brow creased with concern as he scratched his beard in his 'Tenzin' way. “How have you come by this information? You know Korra is in the Fire Nation capital at this moment. It's easy to get worried about the people we love when we are apart Asami. I won't blame you for that but I need you to be absolutely sure, has something definitely happened to the Avatar?”

_What on earth is he going to do once I tell him?_

Asami passed her radio across the table to the air bending master who picked it up slowly, perplexed as he listened to the sound of static. “A radio, yes but what does this have to do with Korra?”

The engineer rubbed her head in frustration, why did it take so long for other people to understand things? Why did she always have to explain everything to everyone? “It's my radio, a two way radio. Korra's got the other one with her, I was speaking to her only a few minutes ago from the Fire Nation when something happened...” Asami paused, feeling air catch at the back of her throat as she tried to steady her nerves, the sound of the Avatar's voice echoing in her head. _“Asami, Asami I might have to go for a bit, there're some idiots making noise outside.”_

“It's okay Asami, we can resolve whatever has happened,” Tenzin said warmly, encouraging her to continue despite his building anxiety.

The engineer took a deep breath. “Korra said she heard something outside, then I heard fighting, Korra coughing in pain as though she'd been attacked. Lord Zuko's voice too, I couldn't make out what he was saying but he sounded furious...” Asami breathed, willing herself to finish no matter what. Tenzin looked equally on edge as he listened intently.

“The last thing I heard before the radio cut out was a voice I didn't recognise, but I know exactly what they said. 'Avatar Korra, you under arrest for the attempted assassination of Firelord Izumi.' Then all I heard was static, that's all I've ever heard since,” Asami finished, wiping away a tear from her eye and she tried desperately to keep control of her breathing.

“I don't understand...” Tenzin breathed as he tried to take in everything he had heard. He closed his eyes briefly as though in meditation, hopefully formulating some kind of plan. Suddenly the air bending master's eyes shot open, “I'll contact Chief Beifong immediately. She will be able to call someone in the Fire Nation Capital's police force so we can find out what actually happened. In the meantime do you have any means of contacting Mako or any of the Earth delegation to find out what's going on?”

“No...just my radio,” Asami groaned heavily, clenching her fists in frustration. “We should head out there right now, I can get a ship together-”

“Asami, stop. You're not thinking clearly. We need to find out what happened before we make any hasty decisions, even on one of your airships it would still take us a day to reach the Fire Nation Capital, and we'd being going in blind,” Tenzin interrupted sharply. His tone had sounded uncomfortably close to that of her father making bile rise in the engineer's throat.

“I'll go and make that call to Lin now,” Tenzin said abruptly as he ran to the phone, the noise Asami had made earlier having stirred several residents of the house. Opal stepped slowly into the dining room, instantly aware of the tension radiating from the black haired woman already sat down. _I thought Pema had sent everyone back to bed?_

Asami did not want to deal with the young air bender in this kind of state. “Can I come in?” Opal asked cautiously as she tapped lightly on the sliding door.

“You're already inside...” Asami pointed out coldly, grimacing when she saw a pained looked flash across Opal's bright green eyes. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!” the engineer apologized profusely, feeling herself losing control with every second.

Suddenly Opal's arms were wrapped around the engineer comfortingly as she took a seat beside the CEO, letting Asami cry softly into her shoulder for a solid minute before speaking another word. As much as the engineer appreciated this sort of contact from the younger air bender she couldn't help but think that this should have been Korra. _If she's in danger I need to get to the Fire Nation no matter what._

“Are you okay to tell me what's going on?” Opal murmured softly as Asami shifted away, tapping the air nomad's shoulder lightly as she took deep breathes.

****

The dining room now had several people present despite it being 3am, all being given fresh cups of tea by Pema. Asami had remained seated with Opal as they awaited Chief Beifong's arrival who Tenzin had went to collect on a bison. Bolin had also joined them, trying to offer tokens of humour to cheer the engineer up which his black haired girlfriend had quickly scolded him for. Now had not been the right time.

“It'll be okay,” Yamamoto assured her from his kneeling position on the floor as he set to work healing the cuts on the CEO's knuckles using small droplets of water. Asami had initially told him not to fret but was quickly silenced by both Opal and the White Lotus guard for being so ridiculous.

“Why'd you never heal the burn on your hand?” Opal asked curiously as he worked.

“Honestly, it sounds super stupid, but I saw it as a source of pride you know? It was from my fire bending spar with the White Lotus,” Yamamoto smiled softly. _That was a lie._ Why had he lied about that? _Likely he couldn't actually heal properly with water bending back then and by the time he could the scar had already set it._

The gentle hum of chatter in the room was suddenly muted when Beifong and Tenzin stepped inside, hair damp from the grim winter weather outside, an equally demure expression on both of their faces as they unconsciously glanced towards the engineer. _Oh no..._

Master Tenzin opened his mouth about to speak when he was pushed gently aside by Beifong, not willing to hear the other man mumble on in this case. “I won't beat around the bush here so listen carefully,” Lin warned, eyes darting towards Bolin for a fraction of a second. “I managed to get in contact with the Fire Nation's palace guard and I'm afraid everything you've heard is true.” A large gasp echoed around the room as Asami felt Opal squeeze her hand tightly.

“At some point earlier in the evening Korra was arrested for trying to kill the Firelord, apparently Lord Zuko saw her do it with his own eyes,” Lin continued, scratching her head as though she couldn't quite believe what she way saying. “She's in a jail cell now and they are looking to start a trial tomorrow.”

“Zuko saw it with his own eyes?” Katara asked in concern. It was difficult to tell whether the older woman was anxious about her old friend having witnessed his daughter being attacked or that Korra had gotten into so much trouble. Likely it was both.

“Yes, that is something the palace guard made very clear.” Katara went uncharacteristically silent after that as she poured over what had been said.

“Korra would never do that. Something else has happened, someone _must_ be lying,” Opal stated resolutely, voicing exactly what Asami had been thinking but had been too upset to say aloud.

Bolin also jumped in at that moment. “She's right, we can't let Korra go down for something she never even did like Mako!”

“I'm only telling you what I know,” Lin retorted sharply.

“And the Firelord? How is she?” Yamamoto inquired anxiously. The whole room looked around awkwardly, realizing they had been so caught up in worrying about the Avatar they had completely forgotten about Izumi.

“She's...she's fine. In the hospital at the moment with some nasty burns but she'll pull through. I'm afraid that's all I know,” Chief Beifong finished, obviously not up for an interrogation from the rest of the room. Unfortunately she was going to get one.

“What will happen to Korra if they find her guilty?” Opal asked quietly. Asami felt her heart stop as she waited for the answer. _This was attempted regicide...the punishment for that..._

“If they do the best we can hope for is a life sentence in jail, the Fire Nation's justice system isn't like the Republic's and an attempt on the Firelord's life is as severe as it can get. People will be calling for -” Lin stopped suddenly as she glanced quickly at the engineer. “Korra's the Avatar, so hopefully Zuko will be more merciful. Besides, she might not be found guilty at all,” Chief Beifong said skeptically. _Zuko saw her do it. How could she not be found guilty? I don't understand...what could have possibly happened? Korra...I wish you could just talk to me._

“Can we go and see her?” Asami asked sharply.

“No. The royal guard have got Korra strongly protected, they aren't letting anyone near her. Also I got the impression from the guy on the phone that they are keeping a particular eye out for members of 'Team Avatar'. They know you kids might try to bust Korra out.” _They are not wrong there._

“What about a lawyer, surely I can get her a lawyer?” Asami questioned firmly.

“Normally the Fire Nation assigns its own neutral lawyer to criminals,” _neutral, yeh right_ , “But I should be able to pull some strings and get whatever lawyer you can get a hold of on Korra's defense team,” Lin stated confidently. The Fire Nation favoured a justice system which didn't allow people to use their own wealth to manipulate the outcomes of trials, and that's just what hiring an expensive lawyer could do for someone.

“I'll give you contact details right now,” Asami replied as she scribbled on a piece of paper passed to her by Bolin and handed it over to the chief.

Lin took the note carefully and sealed it away. “I'll have him on an airship in the next hour.”

With that the Chief walked over to Tenzin and Katara who were already in deep conversation. Opal and Bolin offered Asami words of comfort but she couldn't hear any of them, trying to focus on what was being discussed by the three other adults. Something told the engineer it was important.

“Zuko wouldn't lie about something like this,” Katara whispered softly, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I know mother, I know. I don't understand how this could have happened. I'll need to speak to Asami. Maybe she knows more than we do,” Tenzin replied wearily as he placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

“Lin, this airship that you are sending to the Fire Nation this evening, I would very much like to be on it,” Katara stated softly.

Beifong raised her eyebrows in confusion. “I don't see why not, but I don't understand why.”

“I can keep Zuko from doing anything rash in the trial, make sure that Korra is treated fairly until we figure out _exactly_ what occurred tonight. Trust me, I know how to handle him,” Katara replied confidently. Lin nodded slightly in response before making her way out of the dining room as subtly as possible.

It was at that moment that Tenzin made his way over to Asami, glaring at Opal, Bolin and Yamamoto so that the three quickly scuttled away to another corner of the room and began chatting amongst themselves. That left the engineer all alone with the air bending master who took a seat beside her. _I won't sell out Korra. I won't sell out Korra. She didn't do this. She couldn't have done this._

“I hate to ask this of you Miss Sa- Asami, but can you think of any reason, _anything_ that could possibly explain why Korra may have attacked the Firelord?” Tenzin inquired softly.

“She didn't do it.”

“I know she didn't.”

“Then why are you even asking me?”

“Because I have to.”

“No, there's no way that Korra attacked the Firelord. She couldn't have, she was talking to me on the radio before it happened,” Asami stated resolutely, though there was a nagging doubt coming from her arm. The place that the Avatar had accidentally burned her in a frantic panic in the Spirit World. Could the water tribe girl have seen 'Dark Korra' again in the place of Izumi? _No. She has more control than that. You know that. She wasn't trying to attack me, she was trying to protect me. I only got hurt because I wouldn't leave her side, and I'm not about to now._

“I have to make a phone call.” With that Asami got up from the chair and headed for the temple's land line, intending to get in contact with her lawyer before he left, leaving Tenzin scratching his head in confusion in the dining room.

****

Korra stared out at the blackness in her cell, feeling dirt and earth under her cut up bare feet as she sat against a cold stone wall. Grimacing slightly at the pain radiating from the wounds on her wrists the cuffs had caused initially. With her hands bound behind her back and the chains being made from platinum there wasn't much she do in the way of bending otherwise she could have healed such an injury in a few minutes.

The only thing the water tribe girl could think of doing was blasting the door down with some fire bending using her feet since her mouth too was currently gagged making breathing a little difficult. Sadly the sturdy door looked like no amount of blasts of flames would destroy it.

_If I go into the Avatar state I could tear this place down easily._ That idea has quickly vanished though when Korra considered the severity of the consequences in breaking out. She wouldn't be the Avatar anymore, just a criminal fleeing for the rest of her life. The cowardly Avatar who ran away and left the world to fall into chaos. That couldn't be her legacy, not after everything else she'd done in the past. _No. I have to prove my innocence another way._

Korra hadn't seen a guard all night. At least she thought it had been a whole night though it was impossible to tell without any natural light source. She'd given up shouting on someone to tell her what was going on hours ago when her throat had begun to burn from the effort. _I wonder if people in Republic City know what's going on yet...please don't do something stupid Asami. Or at least let someone stop you from doing something stupid._

The sound of footsteps in the hallway snapped Korra out of her sleep like state as she focused her attention on the door. It could be a guard, or a soldier or maybe even Lord Zuko himself. Anyone that came to see her was immediately a threat. They believed she attacked the Firelord so there was bound to be some anger thrown her way. That thought scared the captured girl slightly, tied up like this she would be forced to go into the Avatar state to defend herself, and that would mean tearing down this section of the palace. Again it was impossible to know exactly where this depressing and grim place was.

_If my hands were free maybe I'd be able to touch some spirit vines and talk to Jinora._

“Avatar Korra, we're here to feed you before your trial today,” a voice called from behind the door as she heard the lock click and three heavily armoured guards stepped inside. “Any funny business when I remove this gag and Sawada here is going to throw a ball of fire at your head, okay?”

Korra nodded slowly as the cloth gag was pulled down her face and one of the guards began to feed her, the other keeping a firm hand against her neck. This was utterly humiliating, being fed like a baby. _Asami's the only person whose allowed to feed me you idiots,_ the water tribe girl complained internally as she ate the food, which was surprisingly good. Zuko must have arranged this.

“This girl is really the Avatar?” one of the guards questioned incredulously as he stood by the door. _I'll show you how much of an Avatar I am..._ Korra didn't look much like herself in here, dressed in a vest and baggy pants which were her customary evening outfit she had been wearing the moment she was arrested. They were now ripped and covered in dirt and blood. Her hair was also all over the place, though she was extremely glad it was short this time and nowhere near as irritating as when she had last been captured. All in all it couldn't have been a pretty sight.

The Avatar wolfed down the meal given to her, surprised and embarrassed by her own hunger as she was given a small measure of water to drink. _That's the best water I've ever had._ Then the gag was put back in place again as the guards shuffled towards the door, one looking back from the entrance menacingly.

“We could end her now. She's all tied up. It would be easy,” he stated firmly. _The Red Lotus thought that too, and you're not Zaheer._ The rest of the guards stopped to consider the proposition.

“We'd be heroes. You've heard what people are saying, that this Avatar will waste away a whole cycle spending the rest of her life behind bars. The world needs its Avatar.” _'The world needs its Avatar'...normally those words would have made me so happy._

Asami's words when they had been talking about Toph on Air Temple Island came to mind then as the guards continued their discussion. _“No she doesn't. The world does need you.”_

_And I need her._

“No,” one of the guards finally decided, “Lord Zuko commanded that she wouldn't be killed. Let's get on dealing with the rest of the prisoners.”

“He didn't say anything about harm though!” one of the younger guards piped up as he ran forward and took a swing at Korra's head with his boot. That strength of the impact took the Avatar by surprise as she fell heavily to the stone ground, blood now dripping from her nose as she grimaced at the pain. _Stay calm Korra. You know you'd their kick butts easy but that's not the best idea right now._

Just as the young guard was about to lay in with another swing he was pulled away by his companions and the door was slammed behind them, darkness filling Korra's cell once more.

****

An hour or so passed before the Avatar heard anymore sounds. It was boots once again, someone taking her to the beginning of the trial likely. No, that was only one pair of feet she could hear. The guard would never send just one person to escort her to the courtroom, it had to be someone else.

The sound stopped outside her door. “What is it now?” the water tribe girl called out cautiously into the darkness, waiting for what felt like forever for any response. The voice that replied made the Avatar's heart sore with happiness. She wasn't totally alone here.

“Korra's, it's me,” Mako whispered from the other side of the door.

“You need to stay as quiet as possible, I don't have long to talk. I timed the shift change in the guards here so I could sneak in and see you. You need to tell me what went down.”

“I didn't do it Mako. I swear...”, _how to make him believe me completely?_ , “I swear on Asami's life I didn't attack Firelord Izumi,” Korra stated as resolutely as possible. That was not an oath she had made lightly and the young detective knew it.

“I believe you Korra,” Mako said softly. Those words, the Avatar hadn't realized how desperate she had been to hear them until right then.

“This is dangerous, you need to leave before someone sees you,” Korra warned. She couldn't have her friend arrested on her behalf.

“I'm going, don't worry, but I need to get in contact with Republic City and you need to tell me any information that could help prove you're innocent,” Mako stated firmly.

“You haven't spoken to Republic City yet?” Korra asked in concern. _Oh god, if Asami doesn't know what's happening she's going to be going crazy!_

“I can't get near a telephone, they won't even let me see Wu. The police have guys tailing me everywhere I go. I managed to ditch them for a few minutes to come down here, but it won't be long before they find me again. Korra do you have anything with you that would let me communicate with the guys back home that the police don't know about?” Mako questioned seriously, sounding increasingly nervous the longer the conversation went on.

“My glider!” Korra exclaimed, immediately regretting how loudly she had spoken. Luckily no one seemed to have heard. “The radio is probably still on the floor in my room.”

“I'll go and get it. Now do you have anything that might help my investigation?”

The Avatar's several hours to herself had allowed her to go over every little conversation she'd had the previous day and one little turn of phrase had screamed at her. “Yesterday at dinner, Zuko said he saw someone that looked like me in the palace gardens. That can't be a coincidence.”

“No, I don't think so. It's a good lead to get started with, I've got to go now, I think someone's coming, but don't worry Korra we'll get you out of here. Stay safe until then,” Mako pleaded.

“Tell Asami I love her,” Korra blurted out suddenly just as Mako was about to leave.

“You're not going to die here,” Mako stated resolutely.

“Just tell her okay,” Korra said sharply, all of her energy strained into not shouting at this moment in time.

With that Mako was gone, away down the hallway as though he had never been there at all. _Now don't go getting caught trying to nab the radio._

****

Asami sat staring at the radio on her bed side table in Air Temple Island, Yamamoto stood nearby watching in concern. His fiery red hair was catching the early morning sun from nearby window. _At least the weather has improved._

Still, only the hiss of static came from the device's speaker. The other one must have been damaged and the connection severed. _If I could just find a way to establish a signal again then maybe I could really find out what's going on_ , she groaned internally as she fiddled with the radio's buttons hoping for anything, anything.

“What do you think happened to the other radio?” Yamamoto asked softly as he gently took it from the engineer's grasp. Asami had been reluctant to let it go. Her last connection to Korra.

“It's broken. Someone broke it,” Asami moaned as she held her head in her hands, feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep and stress of not being able to speak to the Avatar, to find out the truth of the situation.

“Are you sure? I thought you would have built it pretty sturdy, giving it to Korra and all,” Yamamoto questioned curiously as he stared at the radio. 

“I made it Avatar proof, except for falling from airships,” Asami replied sharply. _My tech is most definitely not shoddy._

“Exactly. It would have taken a lot of force for it to be totally busted. Maybe it's not busted at all,” Yamamoto theorized as he began flicking with the radio's buttons.

“What are you talking about?” Asami yawned, sure that she would have gotten his point right away if she wasn't so tired. 

“What if the radios still on, but getting tossed about switched one of the buttons and changed the frequency it's on?” Yamamoto asked, eyes widening in surprise when the engineer wrenched the radio from his hand eagerly.

“You're a genius!” Asami exclaimed as she changed the radio's frequency, each time praying to hear a familiar sound on the other end.

Suddenly a voice crackled through the radio's speaker, though it was not the one the engineer had been expecting but it was a welcome one none the less. “Mako!” Asami breathed happily, feeling 'Yama' as she had taken to calling her guard place a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Asami, it's so good to hear your voice. Things have gotten a little crazy here. Korra's been arrested-”

“I know Mako, I know. Beifong told us everything, except what actually happened. Tell me Korra didn't do it?” Asami asked anxiously.

“She's in a cell just now, I spoke to her earlier. No she didn't do it. She mentioned Zuko seeing someone that looked like her earlier in the day, it's a start anyway. I've got some investigating to do before I can put all the pieces together,” Mako said quickly.

“Is someone following you Mako?” Asami asked in concern.

“Yes I can't stay on long, they'll catch up to me eventually,” Mako replied sharply, tension clear in his tone.

“Mako, if it's not safe go, we'll talk later. Just promise to protect Korra until then?” Asami implored seriously.

“Of course I will. I'll keep the radio with me in the meantime, hopefully no one realizes I have it,” Mako stated firmly as his connection was cut off. Guards approaching must have forced him to put the device away. _Damn, at least she's got someone there who's got her back._

_Just hold Korra, I'm going to get you out of there one way or another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuahahahh. Ahem.
> 
> So, yeh, all that happened. Also I wanted to parallel between Asami acting a little out of kilter in this chapter with the same way Korra had been when Asami had been in danger previously and Korra being very resilient in this one despite the punishment she suffers. Individually they can be cool under pressure, but when the other is danger I think a lot of their logic goes out the window.  
> Also it was rather difficult having so much of the cast in this chapter and trying to give them all a little chance to talk or contribute, but I think I handled it relatively well. 12 chapters to go. Woooooh.


	19. A Message for Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami plans to break Korra out of prison with Mako's help feeling like she has no other options. In the Fire Nation Korra endures the first day of her trial, only getting through it with help from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a little while since I've updated. This is a chapter I did myself, I'm somewhere with no internet at all. This is being posted on the worst connection ever but its a huge chapter to make up for that gap. So please forgive any grammatical mistakes in this one, though I hope there isn't too many. I will go through this at a later date when I have fully fledged internet and fix things that need fixing.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one. It does seem like I'm getting less reviews each time I'm posting with more negative comments along with that. It would be really helpful if people left there feedback. As much as I write this story for myself I do want others enjoy it too and we're heading towards the final 10 chapters.
> 
> I standby what happened in the last chapter btw, with Lord Zuko. There's no way he would have reacted any differently to seeing his daughter nearly murdered in front of him by the Avatar. Grief is an incredible powerful emotion and can quickly lead to uncontrollable anger. I don't it would be out of line to say that Aang, if he had seen something like what happened to Izumi happen to Katara would definitely not be able to control his rage, at least initially.
> 
> I know Zuko's not a bad dude and neither are the Fire Nation but seriously, but come one, they aren't going to be completely chilled out about the attempted murder of their leaders. 
> 
> Anyway. Enough ranting. (This is what happens when you get invested in the story you write D;) Please enjoy this chapter, lots happens and feels thrown in for good measure.

"Look at this _'A Wasted Avatar: The Latest from the Fire Nation'_ ," Asami groaned as she grasped the morning newspaper tightly with her integrated hand, extremely tempted to throw the damn thing out of her office window as she lightly kicked the underneath of her desk. The engineer had been buying every newspaper published in Republic City since Korra had been arrested, desperate to find out any information that Mako hadn't already discovered in his off the record investigation. They all made for bleak reading. Every single reporter had written off the water tribe woman as guilty and images plastered across the covers of each tabloid made the CEO feel extremely ill as well as angry.

Korra, in plain Fire Nation prison garb with a demure and lost expression though she didn't look furious either, just a shell of herself. The Avatar bore a striking resemblance to Kuvira in those photographs.  _I wonder if Kuvira even knows what's happening with Korra right now? Would she even care?_

"I'd try not to get drawn into what the press are saying Miss - Asami, ahem, their occupation is built on lies. It's how they sell so many copies. Some people like to see the worst in others, especially people that are held in high regard," Yamamoto advised softly as he stood examining some of the engineer's blue prints pinned to the wall in awe. Newspapers had been ringing her office constantly for the last three days desperate to hear the CEO's opinion on everything that was happening. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Korra's predicament was not something to be romanticised.

Asami responded as though she hadn't even heard her protector, far too engrossed in what the papers had to say. "And look at this one, it says that anti spirit support is on the rise in both Republic City and the Fire Nation as a result of the attack according to the latest polls," the engineer stated angrily as she got up from the chair and shoved the newspaper in Yama's face.

The White Lotus member raised his arms in surrender, a panicked looked spreading across his features, "Yes, I can see that," he mumbled in a high pitched tone as he gently pushed the newspaper away and took it from the engineer's hand.  _What's wrong with me? Obsessing over these reports instead of figuring out a way to help Korra._  Asami turned briefly as she heard the newspaper clink against the rim of her tin bin before landing inside.  _Just where it belongs._

Korra's trial officially began today. It had been delayed for three days as Lord Zuko had allowed the Avatar time to build a proper defence and wait until tension had abated slightly . A large part of Asami believed that no matter what her own personal lawyer did it would make no difference to the outcome of proceedings. From what small information she could gather from Mako's radio reports there were at least a dozen witnesses all claiming to have seen the water tribe girl carry out the savage attack including Zuko himself. How could anyone win against such overwhelming evidence? Throwing no amount of money at it would fix the problem. That was something her father would have done.

There was only one other way Asami could see that would result in Korra avoiding capital punishment, except for just breaking her out myself. The defence team could claim that Korra was mentally unstable from past traumas, that she couldn't be held entirely responsible for her actions and so couldn't be executed for what had happened. A life time imprison seemed like the best outcome for the Avatar at this point in time and the engineer was relatively confident that her lawyer could make that happen. Though _that_ wasn't a solution. There was however a more pressing danger that nagged Asami as she paced around the office floor, one that could force her hand.

Lord Zuko and his generals were not a danger to Korra, Asami was certain of that. They would let the Avatar stand trial whether through the old Firelord's loyalty to Aang or because he was back to his famously level headed and wise self.  _I wonder how much influence Katara's presence might have had on him? If anyone can calm Zuko down in his state of grief then it's Katara._

No, it was those down the lower levels of the palace hierarchy and the general population of the Fire Nation which presented the most danger to Korra's safety. There was bound to be a lot of resentment brewing there against the Avatar and there was no way Lord Zuko could possibly control the actions of all of his citizens and soldiers. Emotions could take hold so quickly, they could -  _no, it's best not to think about that_  - Asami breathed heavily as she tried to collect her thoughts, waiting anxiously on the radio call from Mako.

Being in her office back at the tower hadn't proved to be as calming as Asami had anticipated. She'd naively thought that getting away from the bustle and stress of Air Temple Island for a few hours would somehow cure her of all of internal torment. Nothing in this world could. Only getting Korra to safety would ease this pain.  _I might not have a choice any more. If push comes to shove and her life is in danger then I'll do anything to get her out of there. I can't lose her again. I can't..._

"Would you like something to eat?" Yama asked as he ran a hand through his red hair uncomfortably, struggling to maintain his composure under the engineer's growingly intense stare as she tried to take a seat on her sofa.  _Like a comfy seat will make me feel any better._

"I'm fine," Asami said coldly as she stared up at the ceiling holding her mechanized hand above her. Her movements had gotten so much stronger in the last week that the CEO had been able to write a letter, a note to her lawyer evidently. Still, even when the glove became fully operational and could redirect lightning again it would be totally useless against a palace full of Fire Nation guards. It was a futile effort. 

Why had she even bothered to save her hand?  _I should have just let them amputate it._  What was the point in trying to get stronger when it would never be enough? _Even with this hand...a non-bender like me can never be powerful enough to protect Korra, to protect the people I love. I'm always going to be a spectator._

Now when the Avatar needed her the most Asami couldn't do anything to ease her suffering, to free her. No. If she was to go along with her crazy plan she would need help and whoever agreed to it would be dragging themselves down with her and Korra for the rest of their existence.  


Yamamoto crouched down in front of Asami as she sunk as deeply into the sofa as humanely possible, a look of grave concern spread across his features as he placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder. "You haven't eaten a proper meal for days," he said firmly, darting his head from left to right as the engineer made a deliberate effort to avoid his gaze. Eventually after several seconds of jostling Asami gave in before the bones in her neck did. "Korra would go crazy if she found out you weren't eating."  _Yeh she would. She told me to buy more food for my kitchen cupboard...not that I know what do to with any of it without setting the tower on fire._

"I'm going to rattle something together from your kitchen and you're going to eat it," the young man said with a resolve he hadn't displayed before as he disappeared out of the office leaving Asami alone with her thoughts and the radio cradled in her other hand.  _I doubt he'll be as good a cook as Korra..._

Just as the engineer had been losing herself in the unbearable silence of the room the radio began to buzz as Asami immediately wrenched her body upwards to a sitting position and place the radio's microphone to her mouth, internally praying for some better news. Anything.

"Asami, it's me," Mako spoke softly, it sounded as though he was in a very tight space. Not more trouble.

"Mako, are you okay?" Asami asked in concern deciding questions about the Avatar could wait, at least for a few seconds whilst she established the current safety of the young detective.

"I'm fine," Mako began before he took a deep breath, "I've got to be honest, the investigation isn't going as well as I'd hoped. I did manage to find some palace workers who testified to the fact that they saw Korra in the palace's gardens before we'd even arrived."

Asami felt her spirits lift slightly, "that's a good thing, it could be used as evidence in the trial, put some doubt into how absolute Korra's guilt actually is," she said quickly, taking the briefest of pauses as she tried to calm down, to not get her hopes up. It was a good thing she had.

"We can't use them, they aren't willing to stand up in court as witnesses, I guess because the whole country already thinks Korra did it they think it would end badly for them. Plus their descriptions of Korra were pretty vague. They definitely wouldn't stand up in to scrutiny in the trial. Most of them only got the briefest of glimpses of this 'Korra look alike'," Mako replied slowly, heavy disappointment echoing in his voice. He thought he'd saved her.

"Wait a minute Mako...you said something about 'the briefest of glimpses'. This person clearly didn't want to be seen until the moment they attacked the Firelord. Being seen in the gardens must've been a mistake, a slip up. They must've been planning to frame the assassination on Korra hoping to get her executed, it sounds like they certainly made a show of it when they actually carried out the attack, made sure as many people could see it as possible," Asami theorised, her anxiety growing with every second.

The engineer was sure she could sense Mako nodding on the other end of the radio, "If they'd wanted to kill the Firelord cleanly and without as much effort they wouldn't have waited till they were surrounded by royal guards in the palace. But who would want to target Korra like this?". Everyone. Kuvira loyalists, Equalists, anyone related to the Anti Spirit Party and the Red Lotus.

"What about the Red Lotus?" Asami inquired hesitantly, the mere mention of the infamous organisation instantly bringing the engineer back to those excruciating minutes where Korra had been thrown around like a rag doll uninhibited by Zaheer. Could he behind this? Plotting even from behind bars...does he want the Avatar to die so badly?

"The Red Lotus..." Mako began as he pondered the suggestion. "It's certainly their style. Taking out the Monarchy of the Fire Nation and the Avatar in one smooth motion. Except it didn't work, the royal family are still alive."

"That doesn't sound like the Red Lotus then. If they wanted the Firelord's dead then they would be,” Asami breathed in slight relief. The last thing this world needed at the moment was for that sinister organisation to rear its ugly head again in a time of such political turmoil.

“Zuko isn't the Earth Queen, it would've been significantly harder for the Red Lotus to take him and Izumi out, and to only send one person. No, it wasn't the Red Lotus. You're right about that,” Mako agreed firmly before continuing, “There is one thing that's bothering me about all this above everything else. If people saw Korra do it, actually saw her take down the Firelord but we know that Korra couldn't have then isn't there one big question looming over us, not a why but a _how_?”

“A _'how'_...you're losing me here.” _Why does he have to make things to cryptic and detectivey? Just come out and say it._

“ _How_ could someone have done this? How has someone managed to replicate Korra's face to such accuracy that Zuko himself believes she did it?” Mako asked incredulously as though he was unsure if he was asking this question of himself or the engineer. It was an excellent question that they should have thought about earlier. _I've been over thinking again. I shouldn't have focused so much on thinking someone else had to be lying, my faith in Korra made me so narrow minded._

Nobody had been lying about what they had saw, Zuko did see the Avatar attack his daughter in the palace along with the rest of his guards. The problem was that none of them were aware of what they had actually seen, the attack had been so blatant and the person's guilt so clear they never bothered to question what they had actually witnessed. No, Korra wasn't guilty, but whoever was had deliberately made themselves look like the Avatar to the finest detail. It was no wonder they had been so quick to arrest the water tribe girl. What else could they have done?

“Is that really possible?” Asami asked, “To replicate someone's appearance so accurately that you could fool them like that?”, the engineer couldn't help but wonder then that if she was to be confronted with this attacker would she be able to see through the illusion? Would she be able to identify her Korra for this imposter? She'd certainly like to think so. _But if the time comes when I have to...what if I can't? I could end up hurting Korra._ That thought sent chills up Asami's arms as she waited for a response from Mako. She wouldn't hurt the Avatar regardless of how much it put her own life in danger. _That is a promise._

“I've never heard of anything like, I mean criminals have tried to disguise themselves before using surgery and other things but it's never been 100% effective. A trained eye could see right through it, and replicating someone's face. That's on another level entirely,” Mako responded after sometime, seemingly lost for any sort of explanation. This was like nothing either of them had ever dealt even after all the crazy shenanigans that Team Avatar had a terrible habit of getting involved in.

_Crazy shenanigans...just like this crazyness. What's normally the source of all crazy and other worldly happenings in this place?_ Oh Yon Rha would be jumping on the spot if he had heard the engineer think this, it would make his year.

“Could it have something to do with the spirits?” Asami asked hesitantly. If it did turn out to be a spirit problem that would make things a whole lot more difficult with the CEO having little to no knowledge on the subject and the spiritual leader of the world currently on trial for attempted regicide.

“Maybe...it's not exactly my area of expertise,” _but acting awkward around your ex's is_ , “If you want to know anything about the spirits the person to speak to is Tenzin. Tell him everything I've told you, maybe he'll have some ideas,” Mako suggested before inhaling deeply, “I've got nothing...”.

“I'll get over to the island right away and report back later,” Asami replied firmly before speaking a little more softly, “Don't worry about it Mako, you're doing all you can, protecting Korra and-,”

“I'm so sorry Asami but I can't protect Korra right now, I haven't been able to get near her cell since the first time I saw her and I've heard things...” Mako stopped himself suddenly after interrupting, realizing his next piece of information could send his friend into over drive.

“Just tell me please!” Asami shouted, immediately regretting it. It was not often that raised her voice, especially not to her close friends. _I'm losing it..._ The engineer's current mindset was frighteningly similar to that she was plagued with during the Avatar's three year absence. Quick to anger and snapping at those around her whilst pouring herself into work or wine in a glass the rest of the time. It was barely an existence at all.

“I heard some guards talking, other people too, about, about killing Korra,” Mako said quietly.

“What...?” Asami breathed heavily.

“They were saying how Korra spending her life in jail was going to waste an Avatar cycle and that they should just execute her so the cycle could move on,” Mako said grimly. It must have been hard for him to have not attacked the guards right then and get arrested himself. _'The world needs its Avatar'... so now they care about having an Avatar around when the rest of the time they turned a blind eye to Korra, berated everything she did and called her an irrelevance. Any future Avatar would be under the same scrutiny._

“That's ridiculous! They can't do that, just because she's the Avatar doesn't mean the justice system should treat her any differently. She's a person first. She's _Korra_...” Asami said frantically, hearing her voice crackle the more she went on. This wasn't fair. This was cruel.

“I think they were just blowing off steam, nobody would be stupid enough to attack the Avatar, it'd be suicide,” Mako tried to reassure her but the CEO could detect the doubt in his voice a mile away.

“You don't know that Mako! People are stupid!” Asami snapped as she began to feel desperate, enraged that she was doing so little to protect her girlfriend. “We have to break her out, she's in too much danger right now.” Those words, the consequences would be drastic, life changing.

“Are you serious?” Mako said in shock, taking a proportionality long pause before continuing, “You know I'd do anything to protect you and Korra, I promised her I had her back, no matter how crazy things got. This is a pretty high level of crazy but my promise still stands. I'll help you get her out but Asami...”

“What?”

“You realize there's no going back from this if we do it? We'd be on the run for the rest of our lives, you'd have to leave your company, Republic City. We'd have to go to some rural part of the Northern Water Tribe or something...”, _Korra would like that_.

“I don't care where we go or what I leave behind, I won't let Korra rot in a cell for the rest of her life. I won't,” Asami stated resolutely. Sometimes the depth of feeling the engineer felt for the Avatar was frightening. To be ready to drop Future Industries and everything she'd built just like that. None of that mattered. Wherever Korra was, that was home.

“Alright. I'll arrange to meet you somewhere in the city when you arrive, keep the radio tuned in until then and make sure you don't take any Future Industries branded vehicles,” Mako warned seriously.

“I'll spray paint one of my planes tonight,” Asami replied quickly. She'd need to ditch Yamamoto and try to drive her motor herself, even with an injured hand. _I can do it._ “What about Bolin?” the engineer asked suddenly, shocked that she'd managed to forget about the young earth bender.

“Whatever you do don't tell Bolin. I'm not having him dragged down into a life of crime, I can't let him go through all that again,” Mako said sharply, voice heavy with emotion.

“At least give him the choice-”

“No. You know he'd say yes. I won't give him the chance to ruin his life,” Mako interrupted angrily. Clearly there would be no persuading the young detective on this issue. When it came to protecting his little brother there was no middle ground. It was something the engineer greatly admired in her friend.

“Okay. I won't,” Asami promised though she couldn't help but feel great sadness at the idea of never seeing Bolin again. How would Mako cope with this pain when it would be many times amplified? His own brother out of his life for good. That made Asami angry suddenly, angry at the person or people who had caused all of this at angry at herself for not being able to resolve this herself without having to drag Mako into it. _I'm too weak alone..._

“Before you leave Asami, speak to Tenzin. Try to get some helpful information from him that we might be able to use in the meantime and keep me posted with the radio,” Mako said softly.

“I will,” though she would have to be careful not to reveal her plans to the air bending master because he would never let her leave, tell her to be patient. “I'll be there soon Mako, until then keep your eyes peeled and the radio tuned into this frequency.” The signal would be crisper the closer the engineer got the Fire Nation, future communication shouldn't be a problem.

****

A soft knocking on the heavy door of the cell was barely audible to Korra as she sat back staring at the ceiling. Initially the Avatar ignored, beginning to think she was imagining things in this abject darkness as the sound was so quiet. For the past few hours she'd been aware that the guards outside of her cell had been changed. The soldiers who entered to give her food and water were far more controlled and reserved than those the water tribe girl had endured on her first day behind bars. Secretly she hoped it was Lord Zuko's doing, maybe the older man was feeling more merciful having gotten over the initial trauma of the attack.

Still, it didn't matter how generous the former Firelord was feeling, the high profile trial would still go ahead. There would be no avoiding that. Instead Korra had spent her time trying to figure out who could possibly be responsible for all this and why. At first she'd believed that Zuko had mistaken her for someone else, eyesight failing him in his old age but that thought had been crushed fairly quickly when Korra recalled that several of the others guards had seen her too, and they weren't old at all. No. Something else was at work, something more sinister and twisted, of that the Avatar was sure. Though there wasn't much more investigating she could do on the subject being trapped in a compact space all day long.

Her trial began today after a three day delay, for who knows what reason and it had been the same amount of time since Korra had spoken to Mako. Both of those facts were concerning. _You better not have got caught._ Thankfully, it didn't seem likely that Mako would be apprehended, he was a detective himself and could easily sense when people were following him or when things were getting a little risky. However the delay in the trial was a little more worrying. The water tribe girl couldn't help but think that Asami or Tenzin had done something extremely rash which had forced the change in start date though her guards would tell her nothing when she asked.

 _Why would someone knock at the door? They never bothered to knock before..._ the Avatar groaned internally as she began to focus in on the tapping. Someone was definitely at the door but they didn't sound anywhere near as aggressive as anyone who had come before. They actually wanted permission to come inside. _Is this some kind of trap?_

It didn't take Korra long to decide on a response. “Come in,” she said awkwardly, this wasn't ever a house she wanted to welcome guests into. The door swung open slowly as though the body moving it didn't have much strength. That didn't make much sense for a guard.

Tears filled the Avatar's deep blue eyes the moment the door was opened fully, feeling her spirits and hopes rise immediately as she stared through misty vision at the familiar hunched over figure at the door.

“Master Katara!” Korra shrieked in disbelief through the piece of cloth over her mouth. This was the last person she was expecting to see. Was this a trick? Maybe she was dehydrated...how could Katara possibly be here?

Two guards flanked the older woman as she came inside though she quickly raised her wrinkled hands in rejection. “Lord Zuko said that I could enter the Avatar's cell without an escort, please wait outside,” she said firmly. The guards looked ready to question her though they were quickly silenced when one of the Firelord's generals appeared and confirmed the command, closing the heavy door once the old healer had entered.

Almost as soon as the door was shut over Katara run over to Korra with a speed the water tribe girl hadn't known people of that age to be capable of, flinching slightly as the older woman enveloped her in a deep embrace. It had been so long since anyone had touched her that the contact sent shocks up her chained arms. The Avatar let her head settle of the healer's soft shoulder as she felt all of her negative energy, all of that pent up rage and frustration she had been keeping restrained melt away in Katara's arms. It made her feel like a helpless child being comforted by their mother.

Eventually after several seconds Katara pulled away, wiping a tear from the water tribe girls eye and smiling warmly. “Korra, I'm so sorry about everything that's happening to you,” she said sadly lifting a small bottle of water from her belt. The sight of the liquid was incredibly tempting, the Avatar feeling a desperation to bend it, to escape but she knew that couldn't possibly end well for anyone.

“It's not your fault,” Korra breathed softly as Katara set to work healing the wounds on the Avatar's wrists. Suddenly her pain was being lifted, a pain that the water tribe girl had grown so numb to over the last few days that she barely even felt the warmth of the water glowing on her bloodied skin.

“I have to tell you Korra, I'm not here to free you. You're still going to be on trial today, but Zuko allowed me to tend to your injuries and to talk to you before it begins,” Katara said softly, a hint of guilt flashing in her eyes at her inability to truly help the prisoner in front of her.

“I know, I didn't think so. How did you get here anyway?” Korra asked absently, feeling herself becoming sleeping at the soothing sensation of the healing water.

“Lin arranged for me to get on an airship with your lawyer,” Katara replied plainly.

“My lawyer? When did I get a lawyer? Do all Avatar's have lawyers or something for stuff like this?” Korra questioned in confusion. She could have really used this lawyer in the past when dealing with Raiko and the civil war of the water tribes.

If this setting they were in wasn't so grim the Avatar was certain Katara would have laughed at that. “No, I'm afraid not. This is a lawyer Asami arranged for you, you will be meeting with him after I am done healing you,” Katara informed her as she moved onto a wound on the water tribe girls foot.

“Asami did...” Korra breathed quietly, it was almost a shock to hear the other girls name. She hadn't heard anyone say it out loud in what seemed like an eternity. All the warmth and love that came with that name made the Avatar feel a comforting glow deep within, it wasn't much but certainly made her feel somewhat hopeful. “Is Asami here for the trial?”

Katara shook her head apologetically. “I'm afraid not, any members of 'Team Avatar' have been red flagged for the trial, I know that the guards are looking for Mako in the city at the moment for questioning.” _It's no surprise they'd all be black listed because I'm pretty sure they would try and break me out if they were here. I know I would if it was any of them._

“Was Asami okay before you left?” Korra asked in concern. Anything could have happened in the time she was away from Republic City.

“She – she was fine, very calm actually. She seemed to be handling everything very well considering.” _That's a lie. I know that's a lie._ “Though I know that all her thoughts are focused on you and this trial ending with your freedom.”

Korra looked Katara in the eyes directly. “Do _you_ think I did it?”

Katara responded instantly. “No, I don't believe so, though there is no swaying Zuko on what he saw he's willing to give you a fair hearing, a chance to explain everything in the trial. Even in your worst states of trauma I don't think you would be capable of carrying out such a calculated attack and I _know_ you Korra, I know you wouldn't do something like this.”

“So you think I'll be found innocent?” Korra asked hopefully.

“Yes, I believe so,” Katara said confidently, the Avatar couldn't detect the slightest hint of doubt in her voice. Either the older woman was a fantastic liar or she was telling the truth.

That was all Korra needed. Those words. She would get through this, she wouldn't go to jail for the rest of her life, she'd see Asami again.

_Asami...I've got to stop her doing something stupid..._

“Katara, would you be able to get a message to Tenzin for me as soon as possible?” Korra asked quickly.

The old woman frowned her brow as she sensed the urgency in the Avatar's tone. “Of course, what do you want me to tell him?”

“I need him to stop Asami coming here and getting in trouble,” Korra stated firmly.

“How do you know that she's -” Katara tried to interject before she was quickly shut down by the water tribe girl.

“She's coming.”

“Alright, I'll make sure he gets the message although I can't guarantee that it will reach Republic City on time,” Katara warned as she finished up with the Avatar's wounds and gave her a gulp of the water to drink using bending.

“I have to try,” Korra replied as she finished the water off in a matter of seconds, “And thank you, for this.”

“It was my pleasure, I only wish I could do more to help you. I expect the guards will be here soon to take you to see your lawyer,” Katara responded softly as she embraced Korra one last time before shuffling across the room and smiling from the door frame.

“Goodbye Korra, don't give up hope.” _I don't plan on it._

****

“This is an interesting theory you have presented me with Asami,” Tenzin began, scratching his beard as he offered the CEO some lukewarm tea at the temple's dining table. The engineer took the liquid despite its unpleasant taste not wanting to give the air bending master any reason to interrogate her. _Just get the information you need and get out._

“So is it possible? For a human to take someone's face?” Asami asked eagerly, narrowly avoiding spitting the tea all over the table as she talked. _Calm. Stay calm._ In an effort to maintain her composure the engineer took to scratching the top of her leg under the table, anything to stop herself from waffling or appearing on edge.

“It is. In the Spirit World there is a dark and manipulative spirit named Koh 'The Face Stealer', my father and Lord Zuko had run ins with him in the past. He's an ancient spirit, one of the oldest in existence. His mother was said to be able to give people faces whereas he was cursed only to steal. Koh's knowledge of the spirits and bending is infinite,” Tenzin explained with a certain gravity. This spirit was not one to be trifled with.

“So he could have caused what happened to Korra?”.

“It's unlikely. As far as my study into Koh goes, he has to have seen that person's face as well as that face expressing some kind of emotion in order to steal it. I don't believe Korra has ever met him,” Tenzin said in confusion, though his tone was clearly a prompt as to whether the CEO and the Avatar had met this spirit on their vacation. _I'm pretty sure I would have remembered some dangerous face stealing spirit as much as a distraction that Korra was._

“No, we never saw him,” Asami replied sharply. 

“Koh has also only ever had the ability to steal faces, though it's likely with his considerable knowledge of the Spirit World that he will be able to explain to you how and if what you are proposing is plausible and if his mother was responsible, she's a little harder to find,” Tenzin continued before creasing his large brows. “If you intend to confront Koh you must be extremely careful, he will try to manipulate you and draw out your darkest and most repressed emotions in order to steal your face. He enjoys meddling with humans and spirits alike, lives are all a big game to him. You must conceal your feelings at all costs no matter how much he taunts and jibes you.”

Asami nodded slowly. She would meet with this _Koh,_ , but she wouldn't do it alone. Korra was still in danger, the engineer's first priority above all else was to free the Avatar before anything could happen to her, then they could confront this dark spirit together and find out the truth. _We can bring what we find to Lord Zuko and get Korra's name cleared as well as find out exactly who was responsible for the attack. We'll be able to have a normal life...well...a semi normal life._

“Thank you Tenzin, with this I might be able to actually help Korra,” Asami smiled from across the table as she rose to leave.

“I hope so, Korra's parents are on their way to the Fire Nation Capital as we speak. I believe Tonraq intends to have a serious discussion with Lord Zuko.” As nice as it was that the Avatar would have some family nearby Asami couldn't help but feel extremely guilty and a little jealous. She'd foolishly started to perceive herself as one of the most important people in Korra's life. Where was she the Avatar's partner now? Trapped in Republic City whilst Mako, Tonraq and Senna where in the Fire Nation at Korra's side.

“That's good,” Asami replied absently as she dashed towards the door, patience now running dangerously low.

“Be careful with Koh, he may help you but if you are not cautious it could be at a price,” Tenzin warned as he followed the engineer outside. Asami nodded quickly, hasty to get away to her plane and to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. This could all be over very soon. The air bending master looked as her suspiciously, probably beginning to suspect that the CEO was up to something else but before he could say anything Asami had dashed off, waving as he sprinted down the temples steps towards the dock.

****

Asami did a last minute flight check as she pulled her goggles down over her green eyes, taking in a deep breath as she did so and paying extra attention to the displays in front of her. The last thing she needed now was for the plane to suffer a technical failure mid flight. She forced herself to push any thoughts of the Avatar and the evening to come out of her head as she read the dials, brain absolutely focused on the dials and readings of the cock pit.

After a good few minutes of solid staring everything seemed to be in order, though the engineer knew that her idea of preparation was far more obsessive than that of most other pilots at the best of times and especially now with so much at stake. She took a quick glance at her integrated hand sitting over the altitude display and then to the prototype portable converter units she had packed with her. Asami certainly hadn't envisioned been forced to test the units under lethal combat, sadly now she had no choice. If she was going to free Korra she needed the glove to work against lightning, though this time around she'd done everything possible to make sure that it wouldn't overheat. _There's no guarantees with this. I've got to put faith in my own abilities. I can't hesitate when the moment comes._

As she heard the engine firing into life in the quiet night and the propeller spinning rapidly Asami felt the gravity of what she was about to do, what she and Mako were about to do take hold. Their lives would be changed drastically in the next 24 hours, and if they couldn't get anything from Koh afterwards then that change would be permanent. The engineer had made sure to take some of Korra's things from Air Temple Island in case they would never return. She'd taken some of her own things to, including her father's spectacles. It was hard to believe that this could be the last time she was seeing Republic City, the only home she'd ever known and where she'd grown up.

As the plane began to move down the Future Industries run way slowly Asami was glad of the fact she was seeing the city at night, at its most beautiful. A sight made even more picturesque by the Avatar's spirit portal radiating a yellow light from the city centre up to the dark night sky and beyond. _We will see it again_ , the engineer resolved as she clenched her gloved fist, feeling the plane pick up speed. This would not be the last time.

Suddenly the propeller began to make loud clicking sounds as it sped down the runway. “Oh come on!” Asami shouted angrily as she pulled the break viciously before the plane crashed into the dirt. _I thought I checked everything, what the hells wrong with this thing?_ the engineer thought bitterly as the plane screeched to a halt.

Asami leaped from the seat rapidly running towards the propeller to try and assess any possible damage. Had she be too heavy handed? No, that was doubtful. This was a Future Industries plane through and through, it could take a lot of punishment before any mechanical failure. It wasn't easy to examine the part in the dark but as far as the engineer could see there was no clear obstructions to the propeller. That was the opposite of what she wanted. If it had been something obvious she could have fixed it easily. The problem went much deeper and that would been repairing it would take much longer too. There would be no going to the Fire Nation tonight.

The CEO slammed her fist into the hull of the plane in frustration, grimacing slightly at the pain that shot up her arm. _Korra...I'm sorry..._

****

The Avatar sat with her head against wood, deeply exhaling as she tried to comprehend the days events. The beginning of the trial had been absolutely humiliating. She'd been booed on the long walk to the courtroom as the press had jostled with each other to try and get any kind of juicy scoop or opinion from the water tribe girl. The trial itself was exhausting emotionally. _That was way more tiring than any sparing session I've ever had. Hell fighting with Vaatu wasn't even this bad._

Even though the trial had been fair under the laws of the Fire Nation it had been such a one sided affair that Korra had felt herself zone out about half way through after she'd endured six witness testimonies and was awaiting a further six. Each person had the same things to say, how they'd seen the Avatar brutally burn down the Firelord and her guards and then run off into the night. It didn't matter what the water tribe girl's lawyer said in her defence, the amount of witnesses the prosecution had silenced anything they had to offer. _It's only day one but I can feel my innocence slipping away...how am I ever going to clear my name?_

“Today was...difficult,” the older lawyer began as he scratched his head awkwardly, taking a seat across from Korra in the room that was allocated to the prisoner during the trial for recesses. It wouldn't be long before she was returned to the darkness of her cell on the lower floors though even up here the chains around her wrists were still attached.

“Difficult?! Today was hell!” Korra snapped suddenly as she reared her head from the table, glaring at the lawyer with piercing blue eyes. Quickly feeling guilty at the anger that was growing inside of her. None of this was the older man's fault. Even the best lawyer in the world would find this case nearly impossible to win without some more evidence to backup the water tribe girl's defence. That was what was most desperately needed at this time. It could change everything.

“Sorry...” the Avatar mumbled softly as she lowered her hands, grimacing slightly at the fear in the lawyers eyes as he shifted his spectacles back up his long nose. He obviously felt threatened by his own client even in here with three elite guards on standby outside.

“It's fine. Don't worry about it,” the older man trembled as he tapped some of his papers off of the top of the table to organize them better. _That's something Asami always does when she's finishing up blueprints and designs..._

“So...how do you plan on, you know, fixing this?” Korra asked anxiously, eyes darting across to the guards outside as she gestured to the chains on her wrists.

“I, I don't know...” the lawyer responded quietly as he pulled his chair back slightly, looking terrified about what the Avatar would do next. _He thinks I'm a monster. If someone whose suppose to be helping me thinks this way then what are ordinary people thinking?_

“I have to be honest with you as my client Korra, this case, it's difficult to see a positive outcome. I believe we may have to change your plea to guilty.”

“No, I don't care what happens to me, you are not changing my plea. I didn't do it and I'm sticking to my story because it's the truth,” Korra said firmly, wishing at this moment in time that she could cross her arms properly to enforce her opinion here. _I never realized how much I relied on my hands for gesturing..._

“I thought you'd say that,” the lawyer replied slowly as he leaned forward slightly. Korra looked at him suspiciously before she to leaned in too, making sure the movement was slow enough that the guards wouldn't have noticed the change in her head's position. “Miss Sato asked me to give you this if things became, well, fraught.” _Bleak you mean. Stupidly bleak_

The lawyer placed his wrinkled hand on the table quickly, slipping a small piece of paper into the Avatar's hand. At that moment the guards burst into the room. “No touching!” one of them bellowed as he indicated for the lawyer to leave immediately before pulling the water tribe girl up roughly from her chair. “You're going straight back to your cell,” the palace captain stated angrily as he pushed the prisoner back into the hallway and to her cell below the palace.

Korra waited for at least an hour after being returned to her cell before flicking the note in her hand in front of her. The flick had been a lucky shot with the piece of paper landing perfectly between her knees, an easy distance to read. The Avatar's gut told her she was not going to like what she was about to see. She felt her heart flutter quickly just at the mere sign of Asami's hand writing. It wasn't as neat and pristine as the engineer's usual work though that was likely because she had written it with her injured hand. That was a good sign in itself, an indication that her partner's hand was actually on the mend and getting better. _I wish I could congratulate her right now, tell her she is doing great. She needs to hear that._

The Avatar felt tears forming in her eyes just at the thought of Asami getting better and showing such courage, to be so determined to right the problems with her damaged hand. _She makes me so proud..._ Then there was another part of Korra that was deeply frustrated that she was missing out on seeing the engineer triumph over adversary and that she wasn't there to support Asami like she should have been doing. _She did the same for me all that time. I'm letting her down in this stupid cell when I should be in Republic city, cheering her on._

Korra wanted desperately to grip the piece of paper tightly, to feel even the slightest glimmer of contact to Asami even when she was hundreds of miles away. The chains on her wrists allowed her no such luxury. This feeling of frustration, of fear, was hauntingly familiar. Zaheer, he'd forced those chains on her wrists and she'd been forced to carry them and all the obstacles and suffering that came with them ever since.

Eventually after the tears finally stopped falling the Avatar allowed herself a moment to breath before focusing her eyes onto the note before any guard had a chance to spot it and burn it. This could be the key to her salvation, her path back to Asami.

_To Korra_

_Here's hoping this letter reaches you in one piece, I hope your lawyer isn't giving you too much trouble. He can be a stubborn, old, badger mole._

_Every night I can't fall asleep without thinking about your smiling face. Don't stop smiling like that. I promise things will get better._

_Tenzin tries to offer words of comfort to me, so do all of the other air benders but their words are so meaningless. It's you I want to talk to._

_Up until now I didn't know how I'd cope with you losing you, especially after getting you back and honestly, I don't think I can. I need you._

_Republic City just isn't the same without you. Nothing is._

_The boys miss you too. I haven't spoken to Mako at all since you were arrested, but I'm sure he's just as worried. Maybe you'll see him soon._

_Lin thinks you're innocent as well. She's being trying to send a team of her police force to help with the investigation but they've been refused access._

_Everyone seems so lost without you, honestly, it's like someone switched off a light on Air Temple Island, even Milo seems down in the dumps._

_Don't worry though, you're going to get through this, we'll be walking hand in hand on the streets again before you know it._

_Until then, I'll keep those same streets safe until you get back. Speaking of -_

_Construction is really starting to get going, I swear you won't recognize some of down town when you come back._

_Korra, sweetie, you've got this and you've still got me. I'll wait for you, I hope you know that after all this time._

_Sometimes we have to go back to the beginning of things to realize how important they are to us._

_Anyway, it seems like this is starting to get a little waffley but I hope you understand what I'm saying._

_Raiko's being his usual annoying self by the way, not that you needed me to inform you of that._

_Even now he won't shut up about his polling figures when we have meetings. I don't know why he thinks I'm to blame._

_CEO of Future Industries, honestly I'm starting to regret the amount of the attention that comes with that title. The press won't stop calling my office._

_Of course they only want to talk about you, nothing about the reconstruction work or anything remotely productive. Figures._

_Maybe I should just unhook the phone line for a bit, but then I'd miss any updates about what's happening in the Fire Nation._

_I know all of this must be so confusing and frustrating but I promise you Korra, you won't spend the rest of your in that jail cell._

_No pouting or whining, just be patient._

_Good luck sweetie, lots of love Asami xxx_

Korra stared down at the letter in confusion. Initially she'd just assumed that seeing writing from Asami, regardless of how strange or poorly written the piece was would make her happy, bring her to tears. The engineer had called her 'sweetie'. That immediately stuck out as odd as the Avatar had read each line over and over again. Asami had never referred to her as 'sweetie' before, usually calling her 'dear' in public or some other unspeakable things reserved exclusively for private affairs.

Even more so the structure of the letter seemed incredibly disjointed. Korra knew from experience that the flow of sentences in Asami's letters was normally very smooth, even if this time around the hand writing was a little messy on account of the CEO's hand injury. 

As Korra looked over each sentence carefully she became more and more certain that there was something hidden away inside the letter, a message that only she could understand. The note had clearly been written by Asami, but all of the words the engineer used seemed hollow and without sentiment. So much so that the Avatar was sure Asami had intended for her to view the letter that way, as a falsehood. Some of the words were probably true, exactly what Asami was thinking, other parts of it were clearly meant to hide something else.

Korra found her eyes drawn to a line where Asami looked to have accidentally smudged her writing slightly giving the sentence more prominence. Initially Korra had just assumed that it was a mistake on account of her girlfriend's hand injury but now as she stared at the black ink stain it started to appear deliberate. “ _Sometimes we have to go back to the beginning of things to realize how important they are to us._ ” Korra quietly whispered to herself .

She wanted to touch the paper, trace the writing with her hands but only found herself groaning in frustration at her current inability to move her hands.

“Great,” Korra hissed under her breath as she looked back at the paper, trying to focus all of her brain power on figuring out this puzzle that Asami had created before she kicked out in frustration.

_'Back to the beginning'...I thought she was talking about the first time we met at Tarrlok's Gala. Not exactly the best time in our relationship to bring up. Why would that be 'important' right now? The only time I ever think about that night is to make myself laugh at how stupid and childish I was acting, it's the stuff that happened later that was important – I'm pretty sure Asami never saw it as really important either._

Maybe it would help to read the following sentence.

_'Anyway, it seems like this is starting to get a little waffley but I hope you understand what I'm saying.'_

The word understand also looked particularly smudged, making it stand out even at a distance. What did Asami want her to understand so badly? Korra was sure it was important and another part of her felt that it was urgent too. Comprehending this message was a matter of urgency, although for whose sake the Avatar wasn't exactly sure.

 _'The beginning'_. What kind of beginning was Asami referring to? It wasn't Tarrlok's Gala. Maybe the first time they'd had a normal conversation? The first time they'd kissed, said I love you? _The first time we did 'the thing'..._ Korra felt her cheeks go flush then, looking around to see if anyone was aware of the dirt currently playing through the Avatar's brain. Of course there wasn't. Her cell was her's alone.

She shuffled awkwardly on the floor, chains rattling loudly in the silence. It'd been far too long since she and Asami had done 'the thing'.

None of those 'beginnings' spelled anything out to Korra. They were all interconnected in her timeline for sure, and certainly offered her feelings of comfort now in this grimness. However, those beautiful memories weren't exactly a way out of her current predicament, as lovely and precious as they were.

_What if she literally means the beginning? The beginning of this letter maybe..._

_'To Korra'...why would she use the word 'to' instead of the word 'dear'. It's not like I'm her girlfriend or anything. All I get is a measly 'to'. Maybe she didn't have any choice but to use the word 'to'...._

Suddenly the Avatar's mind was racing, quickly realizing why the letter was disjointed and worded so oddly. It was because it needed to be. In order for Asami's message to be contained within. At the beginning...the importance of the beginning....

Korra's eyes scanned down the left hand side of the letter, to the beginning of each sentence and breaking it down into smaller sections. After the first three lines Korra began to see a phrase forming from the first letter of each sentence. _'The'._ Still, it could have just been a fluke so Korra kept on reading, ignoring every other word except for that first letter.

After another 6 sentences Korra found yet another word, 'Turtle' , this time knowing it couldn't possibly be a mistake. This was Asami's message, at least the start of it.

Five more sentences. 'Ducks'. _I should have know that was coming up next._

Three sentences further. 'Are'.

The final six sentences made Korra hold in her breath, eyes widening as she pieced the whole phrase together. 'Coming'.

“The Turtle Ducks Are Coming!” Korra shrieked aloud, nearly causing herself to fall onto her back in her panic. Then she really would have been a turtleduck stuck on its shell and unable to move. The Avatar was surprised the guards hadn't came crashing through the door in the moment she had shouted. Then again she hadn't said anything intelligible. Maybe they really would think she was going crazy.

It was a clever message. If anyone else had decoded it they would never of understood it's true meaning. Asami had cleared planned for that, making sure the message even if found could only be fully comprehended by Korra. She briefly recalled the absolutely perfect day they'd spent in Avatar Korra park, feeding the turtleducks in the pond. Korra had referred to Asami as a cute little turtleduck afterwards which had made Asami blush like crazy.

The CEO had decided then that the name 'Fire Ferrets' should be used to refer to Korra, Mako and Bolin but the name 'Turtleducks' should refer to the four of them. The new team Avatar.

Team Avatar were coming for her, to break her out of jail.

That was when Korra began to fully panic. They were putting themselves in mortal danger coming for her. Especially Asami, who Korra was sure was leading this suicidal campaign and had no doubt dragged Bolin and Mako along for the ride. _I have to stop them!_

Korra wasn't even sure when they planned to bust her out, but she was certain it wouldn't be long. What could she do from here? She didn't have a phone, and the guards never ever gave her what she wanted. Besides that, if she informed the palace guard that her friends were coming they would be arrested anyway. If her wrists weren't chained together Korra would have slammed her fists off the ground then. Katara's message probably didn't make it in time. _I can't give up yet, I have to stop them somehow._

Without any other options, Korra decided to mediate, to try and get into the Spirit World and speak to Jinora or anyone that was willing to listen. Anyone that could stop Asami before she reached the Fire Nation and ruined her life on the Avatar's behalf.

****

Asami was stood in the same lush green field again. A field she seemed to be visiting every night in her dreams when she went to sleep. It had started when her hand had been injured severely by lightning and hadn't really stopped since. Each time the dream occurred the field became less blurry, her vision clearer and the blades of grass much for defined and detailed.

Physically it felt different too. Initially she'd barely felt like she was walking here at all, as though she'd had a little too much red wine and her brain was hazy. Now though, Asami's senses were sharp. She could smell pollen in the air, feel the breeze flowing all around her from nearby hills. The ground felt firmer too. It was as though she had become more anchored to this dream realm each time she came here until she'd started to wonder if it was dream at all.

When had she fallen asleep anyway? She'd went back to her office for some tools and then... _I sat on the couch. It was only for a second though._

Apparently Asami had been more tired than she'd realized and now she was stuck in this stupid dream again, trying to force herself awake to get on with fixing the plane, to get to Korra before it was to late. _I shouldn't have sat down. What was I thinking?!_

As the engineer tried to get her bearings she pinched herself whilst looking at the illuminated purple sky above. Pinching herself hurt. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all...it was too real. How had she gotten here from her office?

Everything here was so familiar as rain began to fall down lightly and the skies darkened. The wind became chillier to as Asami bunched her arms together tightly, looking down slightly she realized she was still wearing her Future Industries black combat jacket though it wasn't much good in this kind of wind. Why had it gotten so cold so suddenly? If this was her dream she should have been able to change the weather.

A further inspection of her lower body revealed fresh scuff marks on the back of her knuckles. _From when I punched the plane's hull..._ This level of detailing was far too sophisticated and accurate for a dream. Then what else was this place? _The Spirit World..._

Asami was pretty sure she hadn't wandered through any of the three spirit portals recently.

Suddenly the weather became brighter again, the dark clouds above immediately retreating to glorious clear purple skies as the rain stopping falling entirely almost as quickly as it had started. This was definitely Spirit World weather. Asami shook her head slightly, expecting rain drops to fly from her long black locks of hair. Not a drop. Her clothes weren't even remotely wet. Maybe she wasn't really here at all? If she wasn't this was one of the most elaborate dreams she'd ever experienced.

Still the weather felt real enough as Asami felt the temperature rise quickly, back to a comfortable room temperature and certainly warmer than the air in Republic City as the region headed towards the winter season. As lovely as the weather had become it was no where near enough to persuade her to stay. She had to get out of here, out of the Spirit World. _And how do I go about doing that? Do I just go through a portal...where are the portals anyway..._

Asami raised her hands to her head in irritation. If she was ever going to leave this place she would need a spirit guide. That thought made her instantly think of Korra. The love of her life. She'd been her guide the last time they'd been here, together, as a couple. Now Korra was locked up in some hole like an unwanted pet whilst its owners thought about what to do with it for misbehaving, for not doing what it was told.

Asami gritted her teeth furiously as she felt tears fall down her face. Warm and cold at the same time as they slipped down her cheek slowly. Those certainly felt real enough. It didn't take long for that initially steady flow of grief to turn into a flood as the engineer crouched low to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees in an attempt to comfort herself. How could she have lost herself like this, right when Korra needed her.

_You promised you'd stick by her no matter what. Be at her side at the end of it all. Look at you now, wandering around your girlfriend's realm like some helpless child. Just like you did on that dark night in the Sato Mansion. You failed everyone then too. Because you were afraid. Think of how afraid Korra is right now? You're just in the Spirit World. Get over yourself._

“Asami?” a surprised but strangely warm voice called from behind. The voice didn't sound completely whole, buzzy like an out of tune radio. _Great, another figment of my imagination here to torment me._

Asami turned slowly, expecting yet another illusion, some falsehood the Spirit World was throwing at her to drive her insane.

Except it wasn't. This wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. _Please don't let it be._

“Korra!” Asami shrieked at the lop of her lungs at the woman stood across from her. Korra beamed at the sound of her name as the two ran to close the short distance between them.

Asami gripped the Avatar as tightly as she could though her hands seemed to sink slightly into Korra's skin, as though she wasn't entirely there. Still, it didn't stop Asami from tightening the embrace even further as she noticed Korra's hands remaining at her side. She could feel it though. Asami could still feel Korra, her breath, the smell of her hair, those piercing blue eyes she loved so much. All of those little details that made Korra who she was were still there. Albeit no where near as strong as they were in the physical world.

For that Asami was slightly relieved as she held the Avatar tightly. If these wonderful sensations were heightened anymore Asami was certain that she would faint from happiness. She heard the sound of Korra crying softly, in relief or fear Asami wasn't sure but she gently pushed the Avatar's head into the crook of her neck anyway. Anything to take all of Korra's pain away. The pain that Asami could do absolutely nothing about in the last week which was starting to feel like years.

“It's alright Korra, I'm here now,” Asami cooed softly into the Avatar's nearby ear as she ran a comforting hand down Korra's side, stopping suddenly when her hand brushed against metal. Korra's hands were locked together with chains. Instantly bile rose in Asami's throat as she felt an unfamiliar fury build within her. Nobody had the right to put Korra in chains. Nobody.

Zaheer had done that. _That evil, psychotic man. If I ever get my hand's on him I swear I'll-_

“Asami,” Korra whispered softly against her neck sending chills down the engineer's spine. Korra's sobbing had stopped altogether although her eyes where still heavy with tears. It wouldn't take much for her to burst into grief all over again. _I can't let that happen._

At that moment Asami pushed Korra away slightly, making sure to maintain a firm grip on the Avatar's shoulders. Now she could see her properly. Korra looked absolutely drained both emotionally and physically, dressed in the plainest of garb. Standard Fire Nation prisoner clothing Asami guessed. As far as she could see the Avatar had no external injuries. At least the Fire Nation were treating her like a human being then, unlike the Red Lotus.

The water tribe girl was a terrifying mixture of Kuvira and the sullen, wheelchair bound girl Asami had helped to wash and get dressed all of those years ago. She absolutely hated seeing Korra like this. It only fuelled her desire to break the Avatar out of prison ever more.

“Korra, I -” _missed you so much. No it would be better to focus on Korra right now. Let your feelings be._ “How are you feeling?”

“I'm, I'm okay.” _No you're not._

“How did you get here, how did you know to find me here?” Asami asked slowly, deciding it was better not to pry anything out of the Avatar right now. It would likely make her cry all over again.

“I didn't know, my gut told me to come here. Honestly I didn't know what to expect if anything,” Korra said plainly, eyes drifting down to the chains locked around her wrists that Asami's hands were currently touching. “You can't take them off, I mediated into the Spirit World from my jail cell. I'm not physically here, at least not really...” Korra explained uncomfortably. Asami was sure that if Korra's hands were not currently stuck she would be scratching her head that adorable way she did whenever she felt uneasy.

“I wish you were, then we go on another vacation. _Just the two of us._ ” That elicited a roar of laughter from Korra. Clearly it had been some time since the Avatar had anything to laugh about. Asami was so glad she was able to offer Korra any comfort, even in this strange setting.

After laughing for a good few seconds Korra looked up at Asami inquisitively. “Wait a minute...how did you get here? I can tell you haven't come through one of the portals.” Then the Avatar's eyes widened slightly. “You meditated in here?” Korra said in disbelief, though there was a hint of pride in her voice too. _Your girlfriend is more spiritual than you thought._

“I don't know...I was just trying to get some tools to fix a plane and I guess I fell asleep,” or passed out, though that was not something she would burden the Avatar with right now.

Korra eyed her up suspiciously. “Weird. It took me ages to try and meditate in here and you did it just by falling asleep. That's really unfair,” Korra groaned. Oh how Asami had missed Korra complaining about things.

“Don't look so hard done by dear,” Asami smiled brightly as she brought their foreheads together.

Korra grinned back in response. “I got your letter by the way, the word 'sweetie'. I knew there was something up with that right away.” Then the Avatar's expression went deadly serious. “Asami, don't try to break me out of jail. It's too dangerous and I'm not having you throw your life away for me,” she warned. Asami was taken aback by that. She was so certain Korra would want to be freed.

“What are you talking about? You _are_ my life Korra. I'd do anything to protect you, you must realize that,” Asami said resolutely, feeling anxious that Korra was so concerned by her plan. How would they get her out of jail if the Avatar didn't even want to leave?

Korra smiled at her kind words, looking briefly distracted before her concentration returned sharply. “Don't do it. I won't come with you if you do. It will be a waste of your time. I'm going to stand trial and I'm going to be found innocent.” But she wasn't. There were no guarantees.

“You don't know that...” Asami breathed, unsure of whether she meant to say that out loud or not. The flash of disappointment in Korra's blue eyes broke Asami's heart. She expected the engineer to have faith in her. _I should never have voiced my doubts._

Korra put on a brave face. “Well then. You and Mako are going to figure out a way to prove me innocent. I trust you guys.” The firmness with which Korra spoke to Asami by surprise. How could she be so sure of her friends when Asami had just disappointed her so greatly?

Asami nodded slowly. “I won't come to the Fire Nation until I can clear your name,” she vowed before turning away from the Avatar briefly. “But I am going to pay a visit to Koh the face stealer. Tenzin thinks he might be the key to all of this and so do I.”

Korra's eyes widened in fear. “Koh the face stealer?! - how do you – never mind. You cannot confront him. He's way to dangerous. I'm going to kill Tenzin for ever telling you about him,” Korra said angrily though it was obvious she was afraid. Afraid for Asami or afraid because she still felt some of the previous Avatar's fear of the dark spirit.

“I have to. I think he took your face and gave it to someone else. The one who attacked the Firelord. Even if it wasn't him he knows everything there is to know about the Spirit World. He might know the truth about all of this,” Asami explained seriously.

“I can't have you-”

Asami put a single finger on Korra's lips to silence her. “Korra, you always put yourself in the firing line for other people, for me. It's time I did the same. It's what people who love each other do,” Asami smiled. “I'll get the truth from Koh and I'll free you. I promise.” How could she make that promise? Asami didn't know what she would actually get from Koh other than a frightening experience.

Korra nodded reluctantly. “Okay...but you _have_ to be careful. He's not like other spirits. He'll try and manipulate you,” Korra warned.

Asami squeezed Korra a little more tightly. “I'm pretty used to people trying to manipulate me. I'll be fine,” Asami said resolutely, smiling with as much confidence as possible. Whether it fooled Korra or not she couldn't be sure, her expression was unreadable.

“You better be,” Korra said seriously.

Asami looked at her in confusion. “How do I get out of here by the way?”.

Korra smiled at her amusement. “I can send you back to wherever your body is right now, I do have some power here,” Korra said as she stepped forward, leaning into Asami's face and kissing her softly. It had been far too long since they had done this.

Asami returned the kiss with the same tenderness, wrapping her arms around Korra's back. Though all of a sudden she felt herself fading away from the Spirit World inch by inch as the feeling of Korra drifted further and further from her senses. It was too soon. Asami wanted more of this. Just a little bit more. Well actually a whole lot more.

“One for the road,” Korra smiled against her lips as Asami disappeared from the realm entirely. _I wanted to respond! I can't let her have the last words!_ With that the Avatar was gone from her life once more, back to her prison cell hundreds of miles away.

Darkness. Asami looked up and around her office, grimacing at a pain throbbing in her spine. She really had passed out on the hard wooden floor. Probably from not eating enough. That was a worry for later as she gazed out of the window. The sun was steadily rising over Republic City filling Asami with a fierce determination, heightened by her recent contact with Korra.

It was time to confront Koh the Face Stealer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a fun one to write actually. Just to have Asami and Korra reunite, even if not completely was lovely to do. There's a shit storm heading for Koh I'd say. 
> 
> Next up, you probably guessed it. Asami confronts Koh the Face Stealer (I seriously cannot wait to write this one)
> 
> Thanks as always for taking the time to read :)


	20. Asami and the Face Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami confronts the most dangerous creature in the Spirit World, a meeting which reveals the CEO's darkest secrets. In the Fire Nation Korra is also faced with her deepest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favourite. I was looking forward to it so much so I really hope you enjoy it. And look, it's another 10'000 worder. I don't think anyone can complain about being short changed in terms of word count ahaha  
> As always feedback (particularly on this crazy chapter) is always appreciated and thank you so much for taking the time to stay with the story for this long. Thanks to my beta korrasamishipper as well for helping keep this chapter nice and grammatically correct :D
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -Graphic Violence  
> -Panic Attacks  
> -PTSD
> 
> Seriously. Stuff gets dark here.

Asami darted around her apartment frantically, feet thudding against the wooden floor loudly. The wall phone had been ringing for the last minute but the engineer had quickly decided not to answer it. It would either be the press or Tenzin, thought it was most likely to be the latter. Yamamoto had likely returned to Air Temple Island after Asami had disappeared earlier, informing the air bending master that that the CEO was emotionally unstable. Asami continued to dash from room to room shoving various items into a small backpack.

A noticeable ache echoed in her chest as she moved. The last time she'd packed in this room it had been for a trip to the Spirit World with Korra, before they were even a couple. The whole exchange had been incredibly awkward with neither woman sure how the other truly felt. Korra had been concerned that Asami had drank too much at the wedding, citing that as a reasons for the strange things that the engineer had been saying. Asami had actually tried to _heavily_ hint at her strong feelings for the Avatar. Later on, as they had walked to the portal, it appeared that really Korra had understood those signals loud and clear, being the one to initiate their first kiss as they were basked in the light of the portal.

Passing her messy work desk Asami grabbed her small portable audio recorder and quickly looked at the display. Several minutes of the device's internal storage had been used already. Those would definitely have to be deleted. _A city meeting with President Raiko is worth absolutely nothing compared to Korra's freedom._ The engineer wasn't ever sure whether spirit's voices would actually be picked up by the recorder's microphone. Spirits had a nasty habit of not conforming to any of the CEO's physical world expectations and physics. Still, it certainly wouldn't hurt to bring the device along. Anything to boost to her chances of proving the Avatar's innocence.

Asami also made sure to take along her two way radio, though she hadn't been able to get through to Mako with her last call. She'd decided to play the failed transmission off. Mako could take care of himself. Nothing could get in the way of what the CEO had to do.

Upon entering the kitchen for a last minute drink of water Asami spotted some food on a plate, neatly covered with a dish towel to keep it fresh. _Yama..._

The sight of the meal was enough to make Asami stop for a second, a wide smile creeping across her face as she read the small note attached to it. _“I didn't think the idea of my cooking was so unappealing that you ran away...but on the off chance that you do come back make sure you eat up._ ” The note was concluded with a small smiley face with wavy hair. No doubt a poor self portrait of the young White Lotus member.

It felt wrong to leave the intricately placed food here to rot in her apartment whilst she was gone so Asami hastily scrapped it from the plate into a nearby container and tossed it inside her bag. The swiftness of her actions resulted in the food congealing into one unappetising mess and for once that didn't bother the CEO. Whatever she needed to keep her going in the Spirit World, to keep her alert for meeting Koh. What it looked like didn't matter one bit.

Eventually after a few more seconds of speed packing Asami stood at the apartment door, inhaling deeply for a second in the silence. As she switched the light off and doused herself in darkness the CEO's breathing increased slightly, her hair standing on edge as she felt herself trembling softly. Asami was scared, scared of so many things right now. Scared of how terrifying Koh would be, scared that he would take her face, scared that she would be trapped in the Spirit World for good but most of all scared that she would _fail_ Korra.

The Avatar's fate hinged on Asami's success, her ability to feel _nothing._

****

The light of the Spirit Portal loomed as Asami crept along the dark streets of Republic City, feeling the sun beginning to rise at her back. These roads would be full of satomobiles heading to work in less than an hour or so. The engineer then came face to face with the Anti-Spirit blockade that surrounded the portal. It had been a good while since she'd been near the portal's perimeter and this time it looked ever more heavily guarded. There were several members of the Anti-Spirit party standing guard as well as metal benders from the city's police force, much more than had stood here only a few weeks ago.

The perimeter was also now reinforced with some sturdy looking walls and barbed wire which ran along the top. Asami had never seen the lethal metal material used for this sort of purpose before. Normally it would be implemented in keeping livestock apart in rural farms, never to keep humans away. _It's not like the wire knows the difference between a person and a goatpig. It'll jab you just the same._

Asami flexed her injured fingers slightly, removing the leather glove that normally covered her integrated hand. It wasn't raining this morning so there was no need to protect the platinum for weather damage. The CEO then reached inside her maroon pilot pants, pulling one of her portable converter units out and locking it inside the hollowed out zone of her glove. The units were all fully charged with manufacturing electricity which had the same shock value as the old Equalist gloves did when fired. There had been no time to charge the units up with lightning. That raw power and purity could have been handy against Koh, though Asami had no intentions to fight with the ancient spirit.

Staying in the shadows the engineer slipped forward quickly, examining the main gate which allowed access to the portal, seemingly the only way inside and of course the most heavily guarded. There was something so frustrating about these idiots having so much control over the portal, people who had no appreciation for how wonderful the portal was. _It's Korra that put it there in the first place and her girlfriend’s not even allowed through it._

Asami had to hold in a growl as she watched one of the guards launch a chunk of earth at a nearby spirit. The shot hit the spirit cleanly as the engineer waited with baited breath for it to change form, to take revenge on its attacker the way the spirits had in the Southern Pole when Vaatu had manipulated them into carrying out his will. Instead the spirit did the opposite, disappearing into thin air. _Did is just die or go back to the Spirit World?_. Perhaps having three portals now connecting the two different worlds meant that spirits were more physically tethered to the human world than they ever had been, able to be destroyed by human hands without spirit bending.

That really was a worry. If the Anti Spirit party continued on this destructive path then the spirits would be forced to retreat to the Spirit World for good and Korra would be forced to close the portals just to protect them. _Would the Air Nation loose their bending if that happened?_

Even with her new glove Asami knew there was no way of getting through here or defending the spirits. The Anti Spirit party were made up of non benders and benders alike. That was about the only thing that it could be admired for. On top of that the police would have a metal cable around her wrist before she'd even stepped through the gate. The Avatar's name carried no authority here either. All possible options were slipping away.

The engineer inhaled deeply, taking a moment to think and steady her nerves. Conflict was not the way through here. The Anti Spirit party members would have to leave the area with the police for Asami to have any chance of getting through to the portal. If only Raiko had just given her permission. The CEO and the President's relationship was on some fairly unsteady terrain at the moment, only staying afloat because of the Republic's reliance on Future Industries and Asami herself for the reconstruction.

There was only one person Asami could think of who would be able to remove the guards from the blockade, no matter how briefly. Anything to give her a chance to slip through safely. Chief Lin Beifong.

****

The journey over to the police station was quick, made much shorter by the ridiculously quick pace at which Asami was driving her motor that she'd picked back up from the tower. The station would be open, though the engineer guessed the police inside wouldn't be to happy about someone bothering them this early in the morning. Lin especially. It was hard to imagine her as a morning person. As any time of day person really.

Driving here had been somewhat more traumatic for the engineer than usual as Asami had wrestled with changing gears and turning the wheel, her integrated hand proving to be a real nuisance. Then again only a week ago the CEO probably would have crashed the car the moment she set off. Thankfully the streets of Republic were so empty at this time in the morning that Asami had the road to herself, able to swerve as widely as her injured hand had forced her too. After parking the sato mobile slightly slanted she leaped from the driver seat and charged up the steps of the building, eyes briefly darting to the impressive statue of Toph Beifong on the wall. _How much easier would it be to face Koh blind?_

The man on the station's desk looked up half asleep from a newspaper clutched loosely in his hand. Yet more grim news from the Fire Nation was plastered over the front. Rubbing his eyes slowly the receptionist yawned loudly and stretched his arms as Asami tapped her hand furiously on the desk, her irritation spiking at this idiots total lack of urgency and professionalism.

“What can I do for you this _morning_ Miss?” the man groaned, eyes darting briefly to the engineer's integrated hand in confusion and slight concern. The receptionist's emphasis of the word morning made Asami tap the desk even more rapidly. This was his job, he was being paid to operate the desk regardless of time. If any of Future Industries employees acted this way the CEO would have fired them on the spot.

“It's Miss Sato,” Asami replied curtly, removing her hand from the desk so as not to appear threatening. “I'm here to see Chief Beifong.”

“Miss Sato – as in Asami Sato?” the receptionist said in surprise, suddenly wide awake. “I'm sorry Miss, the Chief's busy right now interviewing some Triads.”

Asami leaned forward slightly feeling her eyes brows crossing furiously despite her previous reservations to stay calm, clenching her fists to her sides as she felt her arms beginning to shake. “I have urgent business with the Chief regarding the Avatar,” the CEO said as firmly as possible.

At that the receptionist began to scratch his head nervously. Either he was terrified about what Asami was about to do or what his bosses reaction would be if he interrupted her interview. The engineer guessed it was the latter. It didn't matter how angry Asami got, there was no way she could compete with the level of terror that Lin Beifong, particularly a pissed of Lin Beifong, could inspire.

Apparently the name drop of the Avatar was enough to force the receptionist's hand despite his obvious fears as he dashed away from the desk, leaving Asami to stare at the picture of Korra on the front of the newspaper, coincidentally a newspaper that she'd already read through at least three times today. Everything from the Fire Nation was front page news, Kuvira's trial being pushed firmly to the background for once. Korra's face looked so sad in the picture of her, Asami was just glad that she'd managed to make the water tribe girl smile in the Spirit World because not much else would right now. The prospect of making Korra smile like that again, back safely in Republic City was what was driving the engineer forward right now more than any food, no matter how tasty, ever could.

A few seconds later and Beifong emerged looking tired and then quickly concerned when her eyes met with the engineer. The receptionist was forcefully pushed back to his chair as Lin indicated for Asami to follow her through into the station silently.

Normally the CEO would have found it difficult to start any conversation with the Chief, never sure how to approach her. This time though there was no time to waste, all of her usual anxiety thrown out the window. Though Asami did feel like Lin understand her better now. Originally Beifong had been cold with the engineer, even more than she was with most people. That hostility had probably been a result of Lin still being suspicious of Asami's Equalist ties, even after she turned on Hiroshi. Now though, after risking her life for Team Avatar and Republic City so many times the Chief seemed to at least respect Asami, even if she wasn't overtly friendly with her.

“I've got a request regarding Korra,” Asami stated plainly as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, suddenly being forced inside an interview room by Beifong.

The engineer pushed Lin's hand away immediately. “What are you doing?!”

Beifong glared at Asami before closing the door. “You can't just crash into my police station and threaten my officers Miss Sato!” the police chief snarled as she pushed the engineer into a nearby chair. _Threaten? I didn't threaten him....did I?_

“I'm sorry about that, but I have to speak to you about Korra, it could change everything in the trial,” Asami apologized as her eyes followed Lin who paced around the room with her arms firmly behind her back. Why did this feel like an interrogation? _What Korra's dealing with will be 10 times worse than this._

Those words and the seriousness of Asami's tone seemed to grab Beifong's attention as she stared at the engineer intently, now shifting her armoured arms in front of her torso and stopping in place. “First of all, before I listen to anything you have to say I want you to tell me where Mako is.”

At least Asami wouldn't have to completely lie here. “I don't know, I haven't been able to get in contact with him.”

Beifong shook her head in frustration as she took a seat across from the engineer. “What a ridiculous mess all of this is,” she sighed. “I've had the Fire Nation Palace guard on the phone nearly every hour asking for any possible information regarding Mako's whereabouts, not that I have anything useful to tell them.” Lin leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows on the table. Asami was pretty sure that even if the Chief did know where her officer was she wouldn't give him up, not unless she was certain he had done something wrong.

“I think I know how to prove Korra's innocence,” Asami stated firmly.

Beifong leaned in intently. “I'm listening, spirits know I've been able to do flameo all to help the Avatar what with the Fire Nation being out of my jurisdiction.” _Lin thinks Korra is innocent...maybe she'll be more willing to bend the law here if she thinks it will lead to a rightful outcome in the end._

Asami took a deep breath before continuing. Things were about to get even more complicated.

The Chief listened carefully to everything that the CEO had to say regarding the Avatar being framed and Koh's possible involvement as well as Asami's issues in getting through to the portal to confront the spirit for herself.

“I assume you are aware that a person needs the President's permission to enter the portal,” Lin said quietly, putting her hand against the forehead firmly. “Though I doubt he's going to give you access, even with my input. Even if he did, time is of the essence here. You need to get into that portal today, things aren't looking good for Korra in the Fire Nation from the reports I've been reading.”

Asami nodded firmly, feeling immense relief that Beifong had understood the urgency of the situation and appeared to be willing to help. “It can't wait any longer.”

“If that's the case then I will get you access to the portal today, though I may have to bend the law a little here,” _no pun intended._ “I'm going to send out an alert to those currently guarding the portal perimeter that the ground around the portal is unstable because of a spike in...in-”

“Spirit energy levels?” Asami suggested in confusion, feeling stupid that she was suggesting anything at all. This wasn't her area of expertise.

Lin actually looked impressed as she nodded from across the table. “Yes, that seems plausible. It's not as if those Anti Spirit idiots actually know anything about the spirits anyway.” Asami wanted to give the chief a high five right then, though she dared not risk it. Either her platinum hand would bust Lin's or Beifong would wrap a metal cable around the engineer's arm and throw her across the room. The fierce older woman didn't seem like the high fiving type.

“I'll make the call immediately, though I can't keep them away for long before questions are asked. You'll only have a short time to get inside the portal and getting out again will be up to you. I suppose you could say you entered through one of the other portals and got lost,” Lin suggested as she got up from her chair, stopping briefly to examine Asami's outfit. That made the engineer feel extremely self conscious.

Beifong's expression was incredibly sceptical. “And you can't wear that to the portal,” she stated firmly, grabbing Asami's black combat jacket and pointing to the Future Industries logo on the shoulders. “It's a little bit obvious who you are, or at least what company you belong to when you're wearing that. If anyone on the off chance does see you then all of this will come back to you and me eventually,” Lin warned as she gestured for the CEO to follow her. That suggestion actually made a lot of sense. _I should have thought my outfit through instead of rushing off._

“I guess you're right,” Asami said wearily as she was led into the station's evidence room. The room was full of lockers and containers filled with all manner of objects from decades ago to only a few years ago, each box carefully labelled. Some of the containers were completed covered in dust. Why keep stuff for this long? It seemed a bit excessive.

The air in here was heavy too, suffocating and humid. It was amazing that anyone could stand to work in here for very long trying to organise and find pieces of evidence when there was so much of it to go through. Beifong led Asami to an area of the evidence room containing objects from only a few years ago, four years ago to be precise as the engineer felt herself become more and more uncomfortable. The CEO knew what she was about to be confronted with.

Lin metal bent a box high up on the shelves down onto the ground and opened it carefully, her crouching body blocking the engineer from seeing exactly what evidence had been pulled out. Then Beifong turned around slowly, a black garment of clothing held in her arms. Asami felt her blood run cold at the sight of the garment. It was an Equalist uniform.

“I believe this is your size,” Lin stated calmly, ignoring the engineer's unease as she passed the garment over brashly. Asami took the garment slowly, feeling the material beneath her fingers. It wasn't dissimilar to that which her Future Industries jacket was made from, somewhat fire proof and designed to offer some defence against bending. At least no one would know who she was in this outfit.

“Thanks,” Asami said distantly as she looked around the police chief to the box beside her, spotting an Equalist mask inside. That gave her an idea as she leaned down to reach inside the container. No one had said anything about Koh being able to steal a person's face if he couldn't actually _see_ that person's expression. What if wearing a mask would protect her? It was certainly worth a shot. The engineer was willing to try anything to get the upper hand against the spirit.

Asami stared at herself in an interview rooms one way glass. This was who she could have been, who Hiroshi had so desperately wanted her to be, so much so that he had been willing to murder his daughter when she hadn't fulfilled his expectations. It was a frightening sight. _This is not who you are. Not in any world. This is just a mask._ It really didn't help that the outfit fit her body so well, like it was made for her form specifically.

Maybe it was..who knows what the police could have found in the Sato Mansion after Hiroshi had been arrested. Her father did have some grand plans for her.

_“Mom would hate you for what you've become!”_

“I'm going to make that call,” Lin called at her ear as she picked up Asami's own clothes, “Don't worry I'll keep these safe.”

“Thank you,” Asami said quietly, squeezing the mask in her grip with her integrated hand. That was something she wouldn't be covering up. _“It's a part of you now.”_

The engineer jumped in alarm when she felt a hand or her shoulder, it was Lin who smiled at her warmly, or was that guilt? “Good luck Asami.”

****

Korra woke with a light burning sensation in her veins as she roused herself awake from the exhaustion of the trial. What started out as light niggle became impossible to ignore now as the water tribe girl grimaced slightly. Gradually, the pain became more and more intense as the underneath of the Avatar's flesh began to feel on fire until she felt like she could withstand it no longer. Shrieking out Korra wrenched her eyes open only to be met with the most horrifying sight, a sight she thought she would never see again.

She was deep inside a cave, legs and arms bound in chains as she was suspended from the ceiling. The metal dug into her wrists and ankles painfully as Korra began to thrash and swing from the excruciating pain she was feeling all over, her restraints giving her no room to move as the Avatar desperately searched for some kind of relief, some escape from her own mind as she felt the foreign liquid flow through her entire body, attacking every nerve in its path. She screamed out in pain again as she shook her wrists furiously, anything to remove these chains! _I'm being poisoned again!_

As the Avatar's vision began to go hazy she stared down at the people in front of her, expecting to see Zaheer and the rest of the Red Lotus staring back up at her menacingly. Korra gasped in fear when she began to comprehend who was standing below before she succumbed to the poison completely, ending the Avatar cycle for good. The murderous leader of the Red Lotus was present, albeit now with wild grey hair and a beard, much like they way he had appeared in his cell in Republic City. Beside him Amon, Vaatu and Unalaq glaring at her with icy hatred. Those four had been joined by three others now. Kuvira, dressed in full military uniform, looking as pristine and authoritative as she had ever been, Lord Zuko, whose amber eyes bore into the Avatar with the same fury that had been present the night of Izumi's attack and Haruana, whose black hood was pulled down, revealing the full extent of her facial injuries.

Her skin was red and raw with one of her eyes permanently closed over and a few chunks of auburn hair left on her head. She looked horrific. It was no wonder Haruana chose to cover her face. Her devilish appearance would give children nightmares. _I did that! I should have saved her village! I'm the Avatar, I should save people! Why didn't I save them?! Why do I always fail the people who need me?!_ The former deputy of the Anti Spirit party's injuries were not a pretty sight, so much so that it made the water tribe girl want to throw up as she felt her insides bubbling painfully, or was that the mercury poison? 

It was Haruana who stepped forward now, smirking maliciously at Korra as she did so, though the damage to her skin allowed for little movement of her flesh. Any attempt at expression looked painful. Then the deputy reached inside her long black coat slowly, pulling out something metallic and shiny from inside. Was that more poison? No, the object was solid. The Avatar tried to focus her vision as she watched Haruana toss the object carelessly onto the ground in front of her before stepping back again to join the rest of the strange group gathered. After several seconds Korra's eyesight though failing began to fully comprehend what she was looking at. The water tribe girl's heart stopped, blood running cold as she became completely still.

It was Asami's integrated hand, dented in several places and covered with glimmering, red blood. _No...it can't be..._

Haruana grinned crookedly again as she examined the Avatar's expression, tears forming in Korra's eyes as she forgot all about the pain of the poison, completely overcome with an primal desire to punish those who in front of her with all of her remaining strength.

“I'm going to kill you all!!!” Korra shrieked until her throat burned as she felt herself slip into the Avatar state unconsciously, wrenching her body forward will all of her power. After pulling for several seconds the water tribe realized she wasn't moving anywhere at all, still stuck rigidly in place. _How is this possible?! The chains should have shattered into a million pieces by now!_

Korra continued to pull and haul herself forward, roaring out wave after wave of fire in her rage as she gritted her teeth firmly, yanking the chains furiously. Still nothing. Again, she glanced back up at the group in front of her who all remained silent, shrieking at them in words she didn't understand, couldn't even begin to comprehend, as though the rage of all past Avatars, all the people they'd lost, all that culminated fury was coming out now in this cave. Korra had a thousand voices.

Suddenly Korra felt her throat constricting as Zaheer stepped forward calmly, moving his arms through the air effortlessly as he began to drag oxygen away from Korra's lungs, surrounding her head in a ball of air. His movements were precise and calculating as he moved his arms back and forth, as though he done this many times before. Which technically he had, every time the Avatar had fallen asleep.

The water tribe girl began to gasp, wanting to shout but feeling no air in her lungs any more, no energy at all as her vision blackened once more, veins in her eyes pulsing as her body screamed for some oxygen. Then darkness.

Korra wrenched her body upwards, sweating pouring down her forehead as she felt chains still entrapping her wrists. Now though she was in a much less open space, a tight prison cell in the Fire Nation, sitting on a cold stone floor. The Avatar shook her hands violently as she tried to catch her breath, desperate to remove the chains and be as far away from that nightmare as physically possible.

Instead she found her breaths speeding up as she struggled for air again, though this time Zaheer had no input in her chaos. Korra felt a desperate need to claw at her throat as her lungs felt on fire again, no oxygen making its way inside as she flailed around with what little movement the chains allowed, trying to cry out for help. When she opened her mouth to scream no words came out, none of her guards would come to her aid. _Why can't I catch a breath?!!_

Panicking, Korra pulled at her chains some more, feeling her strength fading away with each second as her breaths became more ragged and painful. After struggling for a few more seconds the water tribe girl fell onto her back forcefully, feeling the last of her oxygen fade away from the impact. Her throat was making a pathetic bubbling sound now as the Avatar felt her eyes lids slowly closing over, her body no longer able to fight against the lack of air in its system as Korra was consumed by absolute blackness.

****

Asami stood on the precipice of an ancient tree which was surrounded by a murky and foul smelling swamp. More twisted and crooked trees were visible in every direction as their claw like branches reached up to the dark sky above. The stench of the water below was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, her green eyes watering profusely at the steam which rose upwards into her nostrils. This was the smell of decay and decomposition, the rotting flesh of creatures that haunted children's nightmares. This was the forest of the dead.

Of course Koh, a dark and malicious spirit would reside in such an awful place. There was no where else in the Spirit World which encapsulated Koh's cruel nature more than this location, of that the engineer was certain. Anyone who lived here would be bitter and immoral, even the most noble of hearts could be twisted by the swamp. Even the Avatar's. Asami was very glad that she wore an Equalist mask now, at least that was protecting her from the worst of the smell, otherwise she was certain she would have passed out by now.

Finding this inhospitable place had been relatively straight forward for the engineer once she had gotten inside the Republic City portal unseen. She'd been here before in a dream when she'd first woken up in hospital after being injured. At least what Asami had perceived to be a dream at the time. Now though it seemed far more likely that the CEO had actually meditated into the Spirit World unconsciously, had even seen a blurred vision of Koh before the sound of Korra's voice had dragged her back to the physical realm and safety.

The darkness of the hollowed out entrance to the large tree appeared to be endless from this distance as Asami's hair stood on edge, her entire frame trembling slightly as a cold wind blew past her from inside the cavern. It had been a long time since the engineer had felt this terrified, trying desperately to compose herself before she entered. _No emotion. You can't feel anything. Don't feel anything. Don't feel anything._ The CEO repeated those words over and over again in her head, trying to erect an emotional barrier in her mind, one that Koh wouldn't be able to break down.

Normally any conflict on behalf of Team Avatar required physical strength above all else. For most people, that was their bending. As a non bender, Asami had relied on her brain and technical expertise to assist and contribute wherever she could. This time though, she was at an advantage for once. Nobody on Team Avatar, not Mako, Bolin or Korra were as emotionally strong as Asami. Most of her short life had been filled with concealing any emotions or feelings. Everything was under lock and key. Three years of pretending she wasn't in love with the Avatar had prepared her for this challenge. Though repressing those emotions was not a good thing in the long run it certainly was right now, at this moment when Asami would have to pretend to feel absolutely _nothing_.

As she strode forward into the darkness of the cave Asami tightened the mask on her face, still hoping that if Koh couldn't see her expression his powers would be useless against her. However that hope still seemed slim so the engineer resolved to be like a wall of platinum. Unbendable.

The air inside the cave became noticeably colder as Asami's light footsteps echoed off of the ancient walls all around her, each sound making her hair stand on end as she clenched her fists together tightly. The route to Koh's lair became more and more narrow as Asami walked, only spiking her tension further as her breathes became heavier under her black mask. That particular feature of the tree seemed very cruel, a deliberate ploy Koh to unhinge anyone who came to see him before they even set eyes on the creature.

A soft light flickered ahead as the passage walls began to retreat back again and the space opened up, though Asami's breathes didn't come any easier as her pace slowed and goosebumps crawled all over her skin. The narrow route and Koh's reputation had already taken it's effect. _Calm. Be like platinum. Unbendable. Unbreakable._

As Asami finally reached the source of the light she found herself in a wide open cavern, roots of the tree reaching downwards. The air here felt even colder and alive with a malignant aura as the engineer stopped in the centre of the space and lifted her head up slowly, taking one large inhale as she did so. The sight she was greeted with was more chilling than anything that the CEO had came across in her life as she felt her expression almost slipping to fear immediately before quickly pulling it back.

Dangling from the ceiling was a huge creature with a centipede like body and feminine white mask for a face staring down at Asami with a smirk across its features.

The urge to run now was overpowering, to escape this terrible place and save herself, to never ever lay eyes on this creature again. Despite this, Asami stayed rooted into place, forcing all of her body weight into her heels as she locked herself to the ground like a vice. There was no other choice here. She had to do this.

Koh's voice directly juxtaposed his gentle face as the spirit spoke in a dark and other worldly voice, the mere sound of it nearly enough to drive the CEO over the edge as she stared forward blankly. “No visitor to my humble abode has ever worn such a mask before, do you have faith that such a fragile garment will protect you from my timeless abilities?” the creature hissed as he lowered his face directly to Asami's. The engineer stared outwards through the green glass visors on the garment, now starting directly into Koh's cold eyes.

Asami couldn't help but notice no breath came from Koh's mouth as he smiled crookedly. _Is he immortal?_

“I do,” Asami replied softly, keeping a stern expression as Koh scuttled behind her, the sound of his many legs moving in unison somehow even more disturbing than his alien voice. _He's going to try and frighten me. Go against your instincts here. Follow him wherever he goes. Don't let him get the jump on you._ The CEO turned in place, keeping her eyes fixed on the Face Stealer. He almost looked impressed.

“That is awfully brave of you. First to come into my domain uninvited and now for your eyes to stalk me wherever I go. Most people shy away from my monstrous appearance,” Koh whispered as he made his way back onto a nearby wall. _Oh believe me I want to._

“I'm not here to discuss your appearance. I'm here to talk about the Avatar,” Asami responded firmly.

“The Avatar? If you want any information from me then you will take off that mask,” Koh demanded firmly as he crawled back towards the engineer slowly, legs echoing all around as he skirted across the floor. _The mask? Wait a minute...is thing actually protecting me?_

When Asami didn't respond to his request Koh scratched the ground with his sharp, insect like legs in irritation before suddenly changing his face to that of a moustached and wrinkled old man whose expression looked far fiercer than before. “If you are so happy to let the Avatar rot that is of no concern to me. The cycle will continue uninhibited. Take off the mask or leave,” the Face Stealer threatened as he lunged himself forward, face inches away from Asami's as he snarled at her. That was nearly enough for the CEO to stumble backwards.

There was no way she was leaving here without answers even if it meant complying to Koh's will and putting herself in more danger. _Stay stern. Stay calm. You've already riled him up far more than he's managed with you._ With that Asami lifted her hand slowly to her face, pulling the mask over her head as her long black hair dropped to her shoulders.

Koh smiled menacingly as the engineer's face was revealed. “It's a crime that you would hide such a beautiful face behind a mask. It would be a welcome addition to my collection,” he hissed before switching his face suddenly to a young woman with flowing brown hair, her expression soft and confusing. _Who were all these poor people?_

“I'm here to talk about the Avatar,” Asami reiterated firmly. “I know you had something to do with what happened to her, or at least you know something about it in your 'infinite wisdom',” the engineer mocked before almost immediately regretting it as Koh scuttled rapidly behind her. Loosing sight of the spirit for even a second felt incredibly dangerous as the CEO nearly fell over trying to keep track of him as he moved.

“Why do the Avatar's mates always feel a need to interfere with me?” Koh sighed with mock sympathy. _How does he know about me and Korra?_ That was a question for later. Asami had the feeling whatever information she got out of this dark spirit was going to be vague and limited. “I'd hate to gain the reputation of being a poor host to guests in my home, even _uninvited_ ones,” the Face Stealer whispered as he crawled around the engineer, his body now surrounding her completely though their skin never touched.

Koh's head then appeared above Asami's head as he bent his insect like body upside down, his face reverting back to the white female mask he seemed to favour. _It doesn't matter how pretty you try to make your face. The rest of you is horrible. The most disgusting creature I've ever seen._ “I'll give you the truth you desire, non bender. But like all gifts there must be a fair exchange of goods.”

That made the CEO gulp slightly as she tried to stay rigid and stern, her expression absolutely still. What was she going to have sacrifice for the truth? It didn't matter. Not if it meant Korra's freedom. Asami nodded slowly much to the Face Stealer's pleasure as his body crawled away from the engineer once more so that he was now perched directly in front of her. “One truth for another. You mustn't lie like you did with my question regarding your mask. I will know.”

“It's a deal,” Asami replied coldly, eyes never shifting from the dark spirits gaze.

“Excellent. I suppose as the guest you should receive the first gift,” Koh hissed as he crawled up the wall once more.

Asami took a step forward despite her fears. “Did you steal Avatar Korra's face?”

The Face Stealer grinned slightly. “I did. Though her face is not a part of my collection as wonderful as it would be to possess.” Asami wanted to lunge at him then. He had put Korra through hell and he didn't seem to care one bit. _Stay calm! Stay calm!_ The engineer kept her lips firmly sealed despite the rage she was feeling internally.

“What do you mean not in your collec-”

“You've had your one truth child, now it's time for me to receive a gift from you,” Koh interrupted sharply as he scuttled towards the engineer again, leaning into Asami's face once more. How much did the Face Stealer already know about the Future Industries CEO? Clearly he already knew about her relationship with Korra, though that wasn't completely surprising given the they'd become a couple in the Spirit World. If Koh had such limitless knowledge then how personal would this interrogation get?

“Go ahead,” Asami said softly.

“You are an interesting specimen, Asami Sato. A girl with a wealthy name drowned in family tragedy and betrayal. It is surprising that you ever managed to find the surface again,” _Korra, Mako and Bolin. They are my lighthouses, my light in the darkness, my anchor._ “Now you stand here acting as though you have nothing to fear but the slightest trembling of your fingers gives it all away. Tell me true child, there was a night, a beautiful, scenic night when you were six years young. This was the night everything changed, the night Yasuko Sato was lost and the Sato family crumbled.”

Asami almost immediately felt tears building in her eyes, trying desperately to restrain herself, to keep her emotions in check. Her heart ached at the memory of her mother, smiling in the mirror as she tied a red bow in Asami's hair. That was the last time the CEO had seen her mother happy.

“On this night fire benders attacked your home, they cornered you an your mother in a bedroom as they searched the halls for any piece of petty cash, any treasure they could get their tainted hands on,” Koh recalled softly, leaning forward again so that their foreheads were practically touching. “Oh but your mother, your _beautiful_ , arrogant and _brave_ mother. She wouldn't allow her precious daughter to be in danger, so she confronted the intruders alone. What is a non bender to do against the powers of the elements?” the creature sneered playfully. _He doesn't care about the truth. He's trying to taunt you. Don't let him._

“She told you to run, but most importantly she told you to look for _help_ ,” Koh said before looking alarmed suddenly. “ _Run Asami! Run! Go and find help!_ ” the Face Stealer mocked, his voice taking on a different pitch which did hauntingly sound like Yasuko. _How could you possibly remember mom's voice? It was so long ago now. You even forgot how Korra sounded and she was only away for three years._

“But you didn't, did you?” Koh grinned as he leaned back from the engineer slightly, all of his legs now completely visible. “What exactly did you do whilst your mother's flesh melted away from her bones little girl?”

Asami shook in place. This was a truth she had never spoken out loud, something she'd always felt guilty for. Something Korra didn't even know about. A secret she had buried for so long. The evening was coming back to the CEO now in vivid detail as she felt herself wanting to retch, fighting will all of her strength to keep her expression still. Now it would have to come out. The Face Stealer would know if she didn't speak the truth.

“I...I ran and hid, I watched everything from behind a chair like a coward...” Asami admitted quietly, a single tear falling down her cheek. The CEO's expression remained still despite the emotional turmoil that was raging internally. That tear was Koh's only indication that his words had any effect on Asami at all as she clenched her fists firmly, staring forward as the dark spirit shifted again, examining his guest's face intently.

“Now _that_ was a gift,” the creature smiled. “Yet now, here you stand without fear. Though I know from the moment you stepped inside my cave you wanted to run away again and hide. You haven't changed.”

“I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out the truth,” Asami replied sharply, wiping away the tear from her cheek quickly as she took a step forward despite her growing fear and anxiety. She was vulnerable right now, showing any emotion seemed like a dangerous possibility now such was the state Koh had riled up with his cruel words. Briefly the engineer considered asking the dark spirit just how he knew so much about her past though that thought quickly dispersed. _Korra is the mission here. It's information about Korra you need._

This time Asami took more time before she asked for another truth. This question had to be more opened ended than her first. She needed to get the information and get out. The CEO couldn't bear to answer any more truths. Not if they turned out to be as devastating as the first. This time she would get a good response from Koh. She needed it to be. _It's all just a big game to him. Play it well and you'll get out of here alive._

“Koh the Face Stealer, you were cursed with the ability to steal faces, so tell me true spirit. How did you give the Avatar's face to someone else and who did you give it to?” Asami asked seriously.

Koh raised his eyebrow slightly at that, face flashing between the white mask and a monkey frantically as though he was excited. “That is an excellent question. I suppose your honesty with my question deserves some kind of reward, I'd be a poor host otherwise. I'll tell you exactly what you want to know. But remember, after this you will owe me one more truth Miss Sato.”

Asami nodded as she waited patiently for Koh's response, hand briefly touching against the small audio recorder in her pocket. _Please be picking all of this up._

“My dealings with past Avatars have been fraught to say the least, though I never had a problem with what Avatar Korra was doing until Harmonic Convergence when she foolishly left the portals between the physical and spirit realm open. Spirits and humans are not meant to live together. The first Avatar realized this but Korra was blinded by her need to create a legacy for herself, especially after loosing her connections to the previous Avatars. Now look at Republic City, you have popular support for a group trying to force spirits back into the portal as well as attacking them on the streets. Our two worlds would be much safer if we were once again separated.”

Asami wanted to interject then but Koh's menacing form as he scuttled around the engineer in circles was extremely intimidating. If he wanted to he could crush the CEO like a bug right now, but then he would lose out on all the fun he was having toying with her.

“Although I can't say I haven't benefited from the climatic change opening the portals caused, especially the one in Republic City. Just like in your realm there was a dramatic shift in energy in the Spirit World. I was given that which I had desired for sometime. The ability to give faces like my unloving mother as well as retaining my ability to steal. Still, even with this new power I am not blinded by what I desire. Closing the portals remains critical to the continued survival of spirits. When I saw the Avatar, wandering past my den in a chaotic and traumatised state several weeks ago I acted rashly and took her face. However it seems that the Avatar is somewhat immune to effects that stealing a face usually causes, she barely even flinched and continued as though nothing had happened, her original face still intact unlike all those I have taken from before.”

Asami stared hard at Koh, feeling stupid that she hadn't considered the possibility of the spirits portals causing a shift in this world too. It seemed wrong that this malicious being had been given a gift directly through Korra's actions. _Maybe that's what protected her from the Koh's abilities..._

“I was left with a copy of Korra's face and although it was part of my collection it was one I was never able to use. What was the point in that?” Koh mumbled angrily. He was beginning to sound more like a petty child than an evil spirit.

“So when a visitor passed by my den a few weeks ago, limping and attacking any spirits in sight, I realized I may have found the perfect person to help me in closing the portals. _‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’._ Giving her Korra’s face was the perfect way to set our plan in motion. The mask itself would not be a permanent fixture on the woman I granted it to. I thought she wouldn't be very happy about that, especially given the condition of my visitor’s face but she didn't seem to care . Now she was a guest who wasn't _afraid_ of me or herself apparently.”

__

The CEO felt chills running up her arms at that moment as the realization hit her. Why did Koh think his mysterious guest, the guest who had caused Korra so much pain and trouble, would need to replace her face? _There's only one person in this world it could be. Haruana._

At that Asami felt the immediate need to leave and head to the Fire Nation with this new information. The Anti Spirit deputy was still out there and clearly a threat to Korra. She'd managed to attack the Firelord and Zuko without being injured. The engineer had underestimated Haruana's bending skill more than she'd ever realized, and her intelligence too. The lightning bender had schemed so well that she'd managed to manipulate the ultimate manipulator in Koh as well as turned the entire Fire Nation against the Avatar.

Asami turned on the spot about to leave when Koh's huge form slinked down the in front of her from the ceiling, blocking her exit. “We are not done yet girl, you still owe me one truth. That was the deal,” he hissed angrily.

_Play his game one more time. Just one more time and you're free._

Asami rooted herself to the ground once more, expression as stern and cold as it had been for the past 20 minutes as she braced herself for more uncomfortable questions. _I'm so close. I can't fail now._

“To prove beyond a doubt if you are still that cowering girl from the Sato mansion or something more you _will_ answer my final question with honesty. If you tell me the truth I will allow you to leave unharmed.” The engineer nodded slowly.

“You loved your mother, just like I still love mine but yet when the moment came when she needed you the most you were too afraid to act. You stood by and watched her burn. If the moment came again, if Avatar Korra's life was in danger and you had to sacrifice your own life to save her, no matter how painful, would you do it?” 

Asami almost want to laugh out loud then, stopping herself at the last second. What kind of a question was that? _When mom died I was a child. Of course I was afraid. Things have changed now. I know what it means to love someone unconditionally. What that love is worth, what my life is worth. Korra's life wins every single time._

“Yes,” Asami replied plainly, there was absolutely no hint of doubt in her voice this time. None whatsoever.

Koh stared at her looking somewhat surprised. The dark spirit had underestimated the CEO, like he seemed to underestimate all non benders and humans. “You didn't lie,” he said sounding defeated as his centipede like body shifted away from the ceiling and away from the exit, his face cold and malicious. It seemed that the Face Stealer had genuinely believed that he was going to cause this timid human in his lair to falter and add the engineer's face to his collection.

Asami strode past him as quickly as her legs would allow, keeping her expression hard and emotionless as she did so. Now would be a terrible time to fail as much as the engineer was grinning inside.

“You won't succeed non bender. You will not stop what is already in motion. You are just a broken, weak little girl. It's a disgrace to all spirits that the Avatar has taken one of your kind as a mate,” Koh spat angrily as the engineer felt him scuttling behind her, trying to unnerve her as she charged up the passageway to the dim light of the swamp outside of the tree. _You're not going to get away with that. I played your game and now you're cheating._

Koh relentlessly continued his pursuit as Asami pulled the Equalist mask back up over her face, now completely certain that this twisted creature would be powerless against her as long as her facial expressions were concealed. The Face Stealer had unknowingly admitted it earlier. The exit was just ahead now as Asami began to sprint, sensing the spirits many legs crashing down on the earth behind her and getting closer and closer. Just as the engineer had nearly gotten out into the open air she felt her foot catching on a tree root, tripping her up as she fell forward with considerable momentum, gasping as her body hit the ground hard.

Asami could feel the heat from the Spirit World sun burning against her back as she lay downwards. She was outside. She was safe. Then she saw the shadow of Koh on the ground in front of her as she raised her head slowly, heart caught in her throat. He was attacking!

This time Asami didn't hesitate, raising her mechanized hand as she rolled around to face the creature that was lunging at her, a fury burning in the Face Stealer's eyes as he changed his face to a screeching monkey. Asami flicked her pinky quickly, activating the converter unit which was filled with electricity and fired it directly at Koh's body, though it would have been hard to miss at this distance.

Already being against the ground meant the CEO wasn't blasted backwards this time either as the dark spirit was lit up in blue light and thrown backwards into his cave, a look of horror on his face as he flew through the air. _So much for non bender weakness._

The bolt hadn't been powerful enough to knock Koh out completely as Asami saw him stirring from far down in the tree's cavern. She quickly hauled herself up from the ground, locking another converter unit into her glove as a precaution before the CEO dashed away as fast as her legs would allow though she was certain the Face Stealer wouldn't follow her once she got away from the swamp.

Still Asami made sure to glance behind her every few seconds as a precaution anyway. Koh did seem to be incredibly angry with her and blasting him with electricity definitely wouldn't have helped his opinion of the engineer.

_I'm on my way Korra and this time you're coming home with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koh, boy you are one messed up bug. Writing for your twisted mind was a pleasure. I've got a couple of things to address in this chapter  
> -The Mother of Faces is Koh's mother from the ATLA comics, she has the ability to give people faces. (She does this with Zuko's mum).  
> -Upon researching Koh for this chapter, it seems that he cannot take a person's face unless he sees their expression. In ATLA book 1, Aang smiles when he figures out the whole koi fish thing, but because Koh doesn't actually see his expression he can't take his face. To me, that seemed a clear indication that Koh couldn't take someone's face unless he can actually see it.  
> -I wanted Koh to have some prejudice against non benders, seeing them as less spirituality connected, hence him being pissed off when Asami won his little game. (He was attracted to her electricity like a moth to a -)  
> -I FUCKING LOVE THE WORD SCUTTLE.  
> -KOH IS A BUG.  
> -KOH HAS LOTS OF ISSUES  
> -KOH IS A GOOD DINNER HOST
> 
> Ahem...got a little carried away there. Although feel free to contribute what Koh is. Seriously. I'll love you long time if you do. 
> 
> Coming up next....Koh hosts hells kitchen.


	21. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's trial in the Fire Nation concludes as her mental state takes a turn for the worst. Will Asami make it to the courtroom in time to save the Avatar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 9 chapters left. I think. 
> 
> We get both Asami and Korra's POV's in this chapter and I finally get to properly address the Avatar's PTSD, which I hope I do somewhat realistically in this chapter. Thank you as always for all of the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for everyone's kind words regarding the last one. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta Korrasamishipper for assessing the damage with this one and keeping the story nice and smooth, or at least assuring my the remaining plot still is.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> -panic attacks  
> -anxiety  
> -PTSD

After finally clearing the swamp Asami paused to take some breathes, rubbing a hand over her back which had taken the full impact of her fall earlier. The memory of Koh was still fresh in the engineer's mind as she took in her surroundings, pulling off the equalist mask as she did so. That thing hadn't been made from the most breathable material so it was a great relief to finally take it off, the CEO tossed it to the ground quickly. That made her feel strangely guilty for some reason as she stared down at the garment, its green glass visors staring back at her. That mask was a painful reminder of everything Hiroshi and Amon had done, of everything that Asami could have been if she had been affected by her mother's death in the same way as her father. Then again the mask had _saved_ her too. Without that thin piece of cloth Koh would have stolen the CEO's face and left her in a sorry state somewhere between life and death. In limbo.

_It's just a piece of clothing. It was the closest thing to hand. If there'd been a blue spirit mask sitting in Lin's evidence room you would have taken that instead. Don't you dare start feeling sentimentally over some cotton._

Asami rifled inside her trouser pocket as she finally felt her breathing returning to normal, whether that had been caused by the energy she had expelled running from the Face Stealer or the mere tension that the encounter had caused the engineer wasn't entirely sure. The CEO quickly pulled out her portable voice recorder, desperate to listen to the evidence she had just recorded, though the idea of reliving their conversation made her feel somewhat dizzy. This audio would have to be played in front of an entire court room in the Fire Nation if it was to be used in freeing the Avatar.

Not one piece of the tape would be skipped over. That made Asami gasp slightly as she pressed play on the recorder hesitantly. Everyone in the courtroom, everyone in the Fire Nation, heck everyone in the world once the press got a hold of it, they would all know what a coward she had been the night her mother had been murdered. It would be a permanent stain on her character than even the best PR person could never remove. _Will Korra think any less of me once she hears it?_

That was a ridiculous thought. It didn't matter what the Avatar thought of her if it meant Korra's freedom. Asami's public reputation was a complete irrelevance in comparison. _Plus you know that Korra wouldn't care one bit. She'd hug you instead, tell you she was sorry that you ever had to go through something so painful when you were a child, that she's here for you now if you ever felt up for talking about that night._

Asami didn't want to burden Korra with the trauma of that evening and the scars it had left just yet. Her first priority was resolving the psychological issues the Avatar was dealing with above all else. The engineer's mental state could wait, at least for a little while.

As the tape began to kick into life Asami felt her heart sink, immediately wanting to throw it to the dirt with equalist mask and curl into a ball and cry.

The audio recording was crystal clear, better quality than anything she had recorded in city hall with Raiko. The President's patronising tone was so irritating it was difficult to decide whether his or Koh's voice was preferable. And Koh _was_ a malicious, ancient, twisted spirit. Raiko was just the President of the United Republic. The fact that the two were even close to the same level of annoyance was utterly terrifying. Maybe it would be better for Yon Rha to be in charge, at least he had a nice voice to listen to.

Despite the good quality of the recording the taping was completely useless as evidence in the trial. What the recorder's microphone had picked up was an entirely one sided conversation. Asami could hear her own voice loud and clear, almost feeling slightly proud at how emotionless and unafraid she actually sounded. She'd played the Face Stealer's game well. Koh's voice however, was entirely absent from the recording, as though he wasn't ever present at all and the engineer had just been talking to herself the whole time.

Asami was fairly certain that Koh hadn't been aware that she had been recording their conversation, he was perceptive, but not _that_ perceptive. There was no way he could have manipulated the recording. Suddenly the engineer recalled a strange characteristic of Koh she had noticed very early on in their conversation but had quickly filed in the back of her mind. He didn't have any breath. None whatsoever, even when he had been shouting. Which coincidentally Asami had managed to make him do an awful lot of. What if he'd never spoken out loud at all?

After all everybody that went to see the Face Stealer tended to go alone. There was never anyone else to testify that they had heard Koh's voice. Maybe he communicates telepathically...even with his mouth open, no audible words may have came out. What if it had all been in her head, the whole conversation?

That theory started to make a lot of sense. If Koh really could get into a person's head then he would have a far easier time manipulating them as well as gaining intimate knowledge of that person's past, all of their fears and their guilt. _He knew my answer to his truth before I even answered his question. He knew I was a frightened child. He just wanted the satisfaction of having me say it out loud, hoping to upset me enough that I'd slip up._ His question about Korra however, had been of the present tense. Likely the Face Stealer hadn't actually known how Asami would answer and had gambled on the fact she was a non bender so was somehow more likely to be cowardly and selfish in her love for the Avatar. _Big mistake._

Her mechanized hand squeezed the device tightly. Asami had all the information she needed to prove Korra was innocent. Sadly all of that evidence was in her head, the engineer's own memories. The CEO didn't have to be a lawyer to know that even if she told the entire court the conversation she'd had with Koh they wouldn't believe her. She was Korra's best friend, a witness with a biased that obviously would favour the Avatar's innocence. _The judge would probably give me a fair hearing but they definitely wouldn't view my evidence as credible. I'd be wasting my breath._

This wasn't fair.

Asami had won the Face Stealer's game yet Koh had somehow came out on top. _That stupid centipedy monster. I can see his smug grin now, his relief that a non bender hadn't actually beaten him._

Still, the engineer refused to give up here. She had the information that was needed to free Korra, the problem was finding someone who was actually willing to _listen_ , someone whose testimony Lord Zuko nor the Fire Nation could rebuke. Asami stared at a nearby, pristine pond as she tried to gather her thoughts, her mind flicking through all the people she knew, all the Fire Nation heroes who she'd read about as a child in the days before her father had stopped buying books about benders after Yasuko's death. _There were so many signs that I choose to ignore..._

As Asami began to hit her forehead in frustration at her minds inability to come up with a solution a group of lotus flowers floated past on the waters surface calmly. They were a beautiful mixture of red and white petals, perfectly contrasting each other, though there was considerably more of the white variety than the red. _The White Lotus..._

With that the CEO raised herself from the grass with a new found surge of energy. This was the solution. This was how she was going to free the Avatar.

 _I'm already in the perfect place to find the person I need._ Whose word would Zuko believe above all others? His uncle. General Iroh.

****

Korra awoke groggily to soft cotton beneath her back. This was the most comfortable she'd felt in days, weeks even. The Avatar didn't want to move a muscle. Any movement felt dangerous, as though this bliss, this haven, would collapse immediately as soon as she roused and she'd be back in her dark and dank cell again, scratching at her wrists.

After a few more seconds of sound sleep Korra began to recall the horrific nightmare she'd experienced earlier, fighting with her own conscious to shove it back into the deep recesses of her mind, for nothing to disturb this peacefulness. Then she saw it again, felt it all again. Asami's integrated hand, bloodied and broken. The unbearable anguish and rage she had felt at that moment, how she'd roared at her captors with all of her strength.

Suddenly the world was dark again as Korra felt herself beginning to panic, an extreme desperation to get to wherever Asami was and protect her from whatever danger was coming. That was when she opened her eyes, the comfort of her current state a total irrelevance now.

Her dull blue eyes were greeted with a soft and comforting light as her hazy vision began to adjust, surroundings becoming clearer. The walls around the Avatar were white along with the floors and her bedding. A pure white. After days of sitting in the dirt for the hours on end the cleanliness of this place was blinding somehow. _Wait a minute...I'm not dead am I?_

The quite hum of a familiar voice echoed softly in Korra's ears, appearing to confirm her current location, though the voice was just out of reach. She wasn't dead. This was some kind of medical room or hospital. _When did I hurt myself...?_

The Avatar tried to sit up slowly, feeling an exhaustion so powerful it was as though she'd just fought Kuvira all over again. Then the water tribe girl felt something digging into the skin of her wrists, restricting her movement slightly as Korra lent her back against the pillow. If this had been any version of an afterlife it would have been incredibly cruel. The Avatar's chains were still attached to her wrists.

“Korra, try not to move too quickly, do you know where you are?” a soft voice cooed from above as the water tribe girl began to comprehend the identity of the person who was sat at her bedside, her affection for the person was so strong that for the briefest second Korra thought it was Asami, wanting to launch herself from the bed and bowl her girlfriend over in a hug. The tightest hug Asami was likely to ever experience.

“Katara...” Korra rasped in disbelief. Her breathes felt painful somehow and her throat burned just from the effort.

The elderly water tribe woman smiled warmly at the Avatar like she always did, a wrinkled and soft hand gripping Korra's wrist reassuringly. “You're in the palace's infirmary. I found you passed out in your cell, I thought that you'd -”

Korra narrowed her eyes firmly. “I'm fine. I guess I've just not been eating enough,” the Avatar croaked. _I can't have anyone thinking I'm crazy. Not in the middle of the trial when I'm trying to prove the opposite._

Katara nodded though she still looked concern. It was hard to tell whether she had been convinced by Korra's lie, if she hadn't then she certainly didn't show it. Instead she touched the back of her hand to the Avatar's forehead and held it their for a few seconds, face rigid with concentration. Korra remained still, allowing the master healer to do whatever she felt the need to. _I don't want to make her ask any more questions._

“You don't seem to have a fever,” Katara said as she lifted a glass of water to the Avatar's lips. Korra looked down to her chains briefly. This was so frustrating. _I shouldn't be being fed like a baby when there's nothing even wrong with me._ “Drink,” the old woman commanded firmly. The water tribe girl did as she was told. There was no point in arguing with Katara when she looked at her with that kind of seriousness.

Although reluctant to appear feeble at first it didn't take very long for Korra to start gulping the water down, sighing in relief at just how much the cool liquid was soothing the burning at the back of her throat. It had been a long time since the water tribe girl had craved water this much. Katara smiled again as the Avatar emptied the glass completely in just a few seconds. _Even with my hands tied I'm still a kickass water bender._

“Thanks for putting up with my stubbornness, I really needed that,” Korra said awkwardly, though her voice sounded much clearer and softer that in had a few seconds ago. Water really was a magical substance. It was no wonder the water tribe Avatar's were the best.

“Don't be thanking me yet,” Katara warned as she moved the glass to a nearby table, blue eyes darting briefly to a group of guards who could be seen outside. _Of course..._ “Be grateful they're just out there. It took a ridiculous amount of glares and a word with Zuko to not have them standing in the room right now.” Korra nodded slowly in appreciation, though she suddenly felt on edge. The water tribe girl had been under the false pretence that somehow she and her gran gran were alone, almost forgetting the current legal predicament she currently found herself in. The guards were an uncomfortable reminder of what still lay ahead if Asami didn't succeed.

 _Asami!_ Korra had almost entirely forgotten what the engineer was up to. Koh the Face Stealer was unlike anything the CEO had ever faced before. Just one slip up and - _no, don't let yourself think like that. Now isn't the time._ The Avatar's gut told her that Asami would succeed. There was no else in the world with more patience or emotional strength, and that was exactly what would be needed to defeat Koh.

“How long was I asleep?” Korra asked suddenly, trying to rise from the bed when her chains forced her back down.

“Only a few hours, really I wish you'd slept for longer,” Katara replied softly, her expression turning deadly serious as she took a hold of the water tribe girl's hand, forcing Korra to look into her eyes. “Now, you're going to tell me _exactly_ what happened before you passed out.”

Despite the intensity of Katara's stare Korra was determined to lie here. _I'm not crazy. I'm not guilty._ “I, I don't remember. I just sort of blacked out, the next thing I knew you were creeping over me,” the Avatar laughed uncomfortably, certain that if her wrists weren't currently strapped down she would be scratching the back of her head. That would have been a dead give away. Katara didn't seem to find what she had said very funny, continuing with her relentlessly stern stare.

“You're not lying to me now are you Korra? Remember how well I know Toph Beifong. I'll know when you lie,” Katara replied seriously, applying just slightly more pressure to the Avatar's wrist. _Did she get this tough love junk from Granny cranky pants?_

Korra shook her head furiously. Katara was no earth bender. She wouldn't know for sure if the Avatar was lying. “I'm telling the truth, what possible reason would I have to lie?” the Avatar said incredulously, though she made sure to keep her voice level and soft. That kind of tone would rouse the least suspicion.

Katara stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, as though she was reaching inside the water tribe girl's mind. The intensity of the stare was so extreme that Korra felt her eyes drying up. She'd forgotten to blink. Eventually the old healer lowered her gaze again, smiling warmly that way that Katara always did, a smile that could light up the night sky. It was no wonder Aang had fallen for her at first glance. _Let's not think about our past life's wife like that otherwise you're going to get a set of marbles air bent at your stupid skull._

“Alright, I believe you Korra,” Katara said resolutely, tapping the Avatar's forearm lightly.

The water tribe girl felt a painful knot of guilt form in her chest at that. Katara had so much faith in her and she'd lied to her just like that. _I can't tell her the truth. She wouldn't understand. No one will understand. I don't even freakin understand my brain most of the time._

“I've got some visitors for you,” Katara announced suddenly, beckoning to the guards outside to let a pair of people inside the room. Korra felt her heart soar before she even identified the people. Anyone would be welcome, though she hoped, prayed to the light spirit inside of her that it was going to be Asami, safe.

“Korra, honey!” a comforting voice shrieked as the two guests ran inside the room, both embracing the Avatar in a suffocating but absolutely blissful hug. It wasn't Asami but as it turned out Korra was just as relieved to see these two people as she would have been to see the engineer. Katara shifted to the other side of the room to give the family some space.

“Mom, dad!” Korra smiled, desperate to hug them back and growling quietly in frustration that she couldn't. The Avatar could feel her mother's warm tears running down her cheek and Korra's eyes quickly followed suit as a reservoir of emotion suddenly poured out of the water tribe girl in the arms of her parents, an embrace she never wanted to leave. This place was safe. Nobody, not some angry palace guard or a venomous lightning bender could hurt her here.

When her parents pulled away slightly Korra sighed loudly, desperate to feel so safe again. Senna examined her daughter's outfit under the blanket intently, guilt visible in her eyes at the state the Avatar's clothing was in. Or maybe it was just because the prison attire wasn't in Southern Water Tribe's blue but Fire Nation red. “Oh Korra...” her mother said softly, rubbing an affectionate hand against her daughter's cheek, contact that the Avatar quickly leaned into with all her strength.

Tonraq looked far more angry that guilty, staring so furiously at the chains on Korra's wrists that the brown haired woman was sure they were about to snap off. “I could rip those _things _off right now,” her father snarled as he kept a firm grip on his daughter's arm.__

“Please don't!” Korra said quickly which earned a wide eyed stared from both her mother and father. Her parents must have been expecting her to be desperate to bust out. The Avatar was certainly keen to be free from these chains but she knew the consequences for that would be severe and there was no way in this world she would be dragging them down with her, just like Asami and the rest of Team Avatar. “As much as I'd love for these things to be gone I'd rather not see you tossed into a cell dad.”

“I'd like to see them try,” Tonraq said sharply moving a hand to Korra's shoulder. “I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner sweetie,” he said softly, rubbing his hand in soothing motions as he spoke. Senna nodded in unison.

“How did you guys get permission to be here anyway?” Korra asked as she continued to lean her head into her mother's hand as Senna ran her hand through her daughter's short brown hair. A pang of guilt stirred inside the Avatar at the sensation. She couldn't help but wish it was Asami who was stroking her head now, regardless of how much her mother's presence raised Korra's spirits.

“As the leader of the Southern Water Tribe Zuko couldn't really ignore my request to speak to him,” Tonraq began and the Avatar couldn't help but notice how her father had dropped 'Lord' from the scarred man's name. “Once your mom and I got here I met with him right away, though the meeting did take place in the capital's hospital-” _Izumi...I wonder how she's doing._

Senna interrupted as though she had read her daughter's thoughts. “She's fine honey, on the road to recovery.” The Avatar nodded slowly, at least she wouldn't be on trial for murder then.

“Zuko granted us permission to see you in your cell but you were already in the infirmary by the time we got here, we'll both be in the public gallery of the trial as well. I'm going to make sure they are treating you fairly,” Tonraq declared seriously as his daughter gasped in relief. Finally someone in the courtroom would be on her side, people who could calm her nerves when things got intense. And things _always_ seemed to get intense in this trial. 

“That's so great,” Korra smiled as she looked at her father affectionately. “It's a shame you couldn't have brought along Naga as well. That polar bear dog has a way of influencing trials,” the Avatar said slyly, almost winking to her parents when she quickly remembered they wouldn't understand what she was referring to, and that it was probably best they never heard about that minor incident.

“Hahha, glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour,” Tonraq boomed as though he'd gotten the joke, slapping his wife lightly on the back playfully. “I believe that your pet is still causing havoc on Air Temple Island at this moment in time.” That did make the Avatar laugh lightly as she imagined Master Tenzin running around after the polar bear dog as well as trying to keep the rest of his numerous children in check.

“Korra, honey, how are you feeling?” Senna asked hesitantly, completely ignoring the tone change of the conversation her husband's laughter had caused. The Avatar's mother always seemed to be very much in tune with peoples emotions, particularly her child's.

Again Korra braced herself to lie again. _I can't have them worrying. They think I'm all better now. Only Asami knows._ “I'm okay, just tired,” the Avatar smiled reassuringly, trying to hold her mother's gaze as much as possible. It was scary how easy it was becoming to lie to all the people she cared about, though a large part of Korra knew that if it had been Asami she would not have been so easily convinced.

Senna nodded slowly, cupping her daughter's cheek before reaching into a bag she had brought with her. “I brought you some noodles and seafood, your favourite,” the older woman smiled as she pulled out a bowl of what smelled like the best thing the Avatar had ever eaten in her life. Well, except Asami's-

“Enjoy,” Tonraq said happily as Korra was fed the noodles, the water tribe girl was eating them much more slowly than she had first intended, feeling her face turn a bright shade of crimson as her parents began to stare at her in concern. _Why?! Why did you have to think of THAT right now?! You have a serious problem Avatar._

“Everything okay honey? Has your mom cooked this too hot? I can cool it down if you want me too-”

“It's fine, absolutely fine!” Korra mumbled through her food, finally starting to enjoy the taste. Both of her parents smiled in relief as they watched the Avatar eat intently. That really wasn't helping.

After Korra could no longer stand her parent's stare her eyes shifted to side of the room expecting to see Katara. The old healer was gone. She'd probably sneaked away to see Lord Zuko or just to have a break from the room. Actually it was most likely she wanted to give Korra and her family some space. That was _so_ like her gran gran.

“I'll make sure you only have my cooking to eat from now on,” Senna smiled as she continued to feed her daughter, “you'll be eating no more of that spicy Fire Nation garbage. I've got to keep you strong.”

At that Tonraq began flexing his arm muscles jokingly behind his wife, a false, strained look across all of his features as he pretended to puff in exhaustion. Her father was far too easy to love. Korra struggled not to giggle at that, crossing her brows in determination as Senna continued to feed her completely oblivious to the childish display that was going on behind her. Eventually Tonraq gave up, seeing that the Avatar wasn't going to crack here.

“So, have you heard anything from the rest of Team Avatar? I'm surprised they are not here already,” Tonraq asked seriously as though he hadn't been doing exactly what he had been doing just a second ago, placing a hand on Senna's shoulder as he spoke.

Korra continued to eat through her words, her parents, well actually her mother had given up on trying to teach her any manners long ago. “They've been red flagged by the capital's police force just in case they try to break me out. Most of them are still in Republic City,” the Avatar explained through mouthfuls before turning briefly to look at the guards outside and lowering her voice. “Well, actually, Mako's here in the capital sneaking around looking for clues but you can't say anything. The guards are out looking for him.”

Senna nodded in understanding though she did looked greatly concerned for the young fire bender's well being. Tonraq on the other hand didn't look remotely anxious, raising his eyebrows suggestively at his daughter. Her parents were well aware of herself and Mako's break up but that didn't stop the Avatar's father from playfully teasing her about it. That and Tonraq was very aware of the fact that Mako could take care of himself.

“It's a miracle they haven't try to break you out already,” Senna said softly as she took the bowl away, the portion well and truly finished off. Korra felt instantly better just from having something decent inside her stomach.

“Well, that's not exactly truly. They were planning to, actually _Asami_ was planning to, but I stopped them before they did something stupid,” Korra explained awkwardly, feeling nervous at the strange look her parents gave her at the mention of the engineer's name. That's when the realization hit her. Neither of her parents knew about her relationship with Asami yet. The Avatar hadn't found the time to tell them in the weeks since she and the CEO had become a couple. Tenzin probably could have told them when he contacted Harbor Town to speak to his mother but Korra was sure her mentor wouldn't have done that, he respected his student's privacy.

“Asami did?” Tonraq asked in confusion. _I guess now would be as good a time as any._ Korra was pretty certain that neither of her parents would have a problem with her dating another woman but that thought didn't stop her feeling incredibly nervous. Though that derived more from the fact they were the last people to know when they really should have been one of the first.

“Well actually, Asami and I – me and Asami – we are kinda, sorta...I mean we actually are,” Korra fretted anxiously, wishing more than anything that her hands weren't locked down. Gestures would have been so useful right now as the Avatar felt herself going red. She inhaled a deep breath as her parents stared at her intently. “Asami and I are dating.”

Both Tonraq and Senna beamed brightly from ear to ear, so much so that Korra wanted to bury her face below her pillow. This was too much. They were _way_ too happy about this. _What if we break up the future? They'll probably disown me..._

Suddenly the Avatar's parents enveloped her in a deep embrace. Korra wanted to start crying again but maintained her composure somehow until her father and mother finally released their grip after a ridiculous amount of time. It was a miracle that the water tribe girl hadn't thrown up all her noodles such was the tightness of the hug she had just received. _Don't vomit on your parents. DON'T VOMIT ON YOUR PARENTS._

To her surprise it was Senna who spoke first, wiping a tear away from her eye. “It took you two long enough,” she complained.

“What?! What are you taking about?!” Korra said quickly, feeling her face go red again. Why did her mother have to be so _damn_ perceptive all the time? Her father glanced over to his wife in surprise. Clearly he hadn't been aware of anything between the Avatar and the engineer until now, though he seemed to be extremely happy about it.

“It was _so_ obvious that Asami has been in love with you for years. I knew it from the first time she offered to help you get about when you were in your wheelchair. A friend, even a _best _friend wouldn't go so far for someone. That was love honey, love in its purest form,” Senna smiled happily as she stroked the Avatar's cheek slowly.__

Tonraq turned to his wife in confusion. “You knew all this time and you never told me?”

“It was none of my business to tell you, it was something that Korra had to figure out for herself first without us interfering,” Senna replied sharply before poking her husband in the hip playfully. “Besides, even someone as blind as Toph Beifong should've been able to spot that there was something going on between our baby and her friend,” the older woman laughed loudly, much to Tonraq's displeasure.

“Hey!” Korra interjected before she felt a hand running through her hair again and another on appeared on her father's head.

“Oh please, I'm only teasing you two. Don't you dare turn into moody five year olds,” Senna assured lightly.

Korra nodded slowly, feeling greatly relieved that her parents had been so accepting. Now she was desperate for Asami to meet them again. _Please stay safe until then Sato._

“You'll both need to come on a vacation to the Southern Water Tribe once all of this is over,” Tonraq said resolutely. Clearly he believed that his daughter would be found innocent as well. That filled Korra with confidence though she could quickly tell her mother wasn't so convinced, looking down sombrely to the chains around the Avatar's wrists.

Before Korra had a chance to reassure her Katara re-entered the room, smiling briefly to Tonraq and Senna before crouching down beside the water tribe girl in the bed. “Korra, it's that time of day again,” Katara said sadly. _Time for the trial..._

Tonraq raised his arms as though he was about to object before Katara shushed him sharply. “I have however spoken to Lord Zuko who has agreed to postpone the trial for the day because of your fainting earlier,” the old healer informed. The look of relief on Korra's parents face was overwhelming. The Avatar wanted more than anything to spend the rest of the day with them, even if it had to be in chains. Anything but going back to _that_ cell.

Korra inhaled deeply, hating what she had to say next. _It's the only way to prove you're really okay. If you delay the trial they'll know something's up. The whole world will know something's up once the press get a hold of it. They'll be interrogating Tenzin in Republic City for the latest scoop. It'd cause a frenzy. Besides that it would make me look even more guilty._ “You can't delay the trial for the day. I won't let you.”

“Korra please, you need time to rest,” Senna advised softly.

“I told _you_ I feel fine,” Korra replied sharply, feeling immediately guilty at the pained look in her mother's eyes. _I'm sorry..._

Tonraq placed a firm hand on his daughter's shoulder. “Are you sure honey?” he asked seriously, his blue eyes drilling into Korra's soul. The softness to her father's tone made it much harder to lie this time.

“I'm _certain._ Tell Zuko and his guards that I'll be ready go to the court room in five minutes,” Korra said firmly, though she couldn't hold her father's gaze this time.

Both of her parents shared a concerned glance but nodded anyway. “We're with you Korra,” they said warmly. That was enough to break the Avatar's heart all over again as Katara stared at her from the other side of the bed. It was horrible to lie to them like this. _I don't have a choice._

With that the guards came flooding back into the room and unlocked the Avatar's chains from the frame of the bed carefully before locking them again, though they were must more gentle than usual. Probably because they had an audience this time. Just as they were about to put the cloth over Korra's face again to stop her fire bending from her mouth Tonraq placed a firm and muscular arm in front of his daughter. “There's no need for that,” her father said firmly, not moving one inch.

The guards shared some nervous glances with each other. Starting a war with the Southern Water Tribe didn't seem like a good idea. Eventually after some hushed discussions the palace commander nodded to Tonraq and indicated for his soldiers to move on.

That really was a relief. The smell of that thing over Korra's mouth had become unbearable though it didn't stop her from speaking, or shouting.

As Korra was led away she shared one last bright smile with her parents who returned a grin that was equally reassuring, though the Avatar knew they were hiding their obvious concerns very well. _Please let today be quick. Let it be quick. Let it be the last day. Let Asami save me before tomorrow ever comes._

****

Asami stood in the same field she was sure she and the Avatar were in the last time she'd met General Iroh on their Spirit World vacation. An ancient wooden table surrounded by empty chairs stood in front of her, though the table surface was covered in a mirage of plates and pieces of crockery as though someone had been here recently. Was Uncle Iroh really not home? Where else could the old man possibly of wandered off to? _Anywhere. This place is so vast. If I was Korra I could just skip from location to location._

The sound of a tea pot rattling grabbed the engineer's attention as she spun round in place, feeling herself smile instantaneously despite her current anxiety from her encounter with Koh. Iroh approached with an orange fox spirit at his side, tea pot and cup in hand. The former general gazed at Asami warmly, waving slowly as he approached, the steam that rose from the pot he carried making him seem even more wise and mysterious than he already was. If that was even possible.

“Asami, how nice to see you again,” Iroh spoke softly as he beckoned for the CEO to sit at his table. Asami found herself moving to sit comfortably without even having to think about it. The general had that kind of effect. It was no wonder he'd been able to command an entire army in the past. The engineer had been so certain she would never be able to sit still again, not until the Avatar was safe.

“It's good to see you too,” Asami smiled momentarily, almost forgetting her purpose for being her. That's when her expression turned to something more demure as Iroh gazed at her with concern.

“Has something happened to Korra?” Iroh asked softly, placing a hand on the engineer's shoulder as he set about making tea. _I don't want tea..._ Something about the old man's aura made Asami feel more emotionally fragile. It wasn't that he was intimidating, more that he made a person feel so at ease that they felt like they could tell the General anything without any judgement.

Asami nodded quickly, feeling tears beginning to build in her eyes before hastily wiping them away with her integrated hand. Iroh briefly looked at the contraption in wonderment before his attention quickly returned to the CEO. “Do not feel ashamed to cry. Tears are just a sign of one's spirit trying to relieve itself of pain,” the old man smiled as he passed a freshly brewed cup of tea to the engineer.

“I often find that tea and tears go very well together,” Iroh said softly. Asami glanced briefly to the cup in front of her. It smelled lovely but the engineer was in no mood to drink it. Nothing could distract her.

“She's in prison in the Fire Nation for a crime she didn't commit,” Asami breathed heavily, suddenly aware of the fact that it was one of Iroh's relatives that had been attacked. Did he know what had happened?

The General stared at her, grave concern clear in his eyes. “Zuko, Izumi, are they alright?”

“They're okay. Firelord Izumi was attacked by someone, but she's getting better now. It's Korra life that's causing me the most concern,” Asami replied sharply, feeling a little guilty about what she had just said. She should have been more tactful. Then again it wasn't like Iroh didn't know that the CEO valued the Avatar's existence above all others. 

Iroh creased his grey brows slightly as Asami continued. “A woman called Haruana framed Korra in the attempted assassination, she's this crazy nut job who used to be part of this Anti-spirit party in Republic City.”

“And why do you need my help?” Iroh inquired suspiciously. Was it that obvious the engineer was desperate for assistance? Most definitely.

“Because you're the only person that Zuko will listen to, really _listen_ too. He thinks that Korra's guilty and so do most of the Fire Nation, but I know she's not. They won't listen to anything I have to say in court unfortunately,” Asami explained as she pulled the portable audio recorder from her pocket and placed it on the table.

“I have no reason to doubt the intellect of a master Pai-Sho player like yourself,” Iroh smiled. “Sometimes my nephew really struggles to see what's sitting right there in front of him,” the General chuckled to himself before becoming deadly serious. “Please tell me what you believe happened Asami and I will make a final judgement for myself.” That seemed fair. The story was a pretty convincing one.

Asami prepared her mind before speaking again, organising all of the pieces of the puzzle she'd managed to find so far. Koh the Face Stealer took up a very large section. At least she wouldn't need to explain much about that particular spirit, likely Iroh already knew about him. The engineer leaned forward slightly and inhaled deeply, her serious demeanour grabbing all of the General's attention.

“It started with Koh the Face Stealer...”

****

Korra looked up from the accused's box feeling exhausted after finally being allowed to take a seat, the judge glancing to her briefly as he listened to yet more testimony. It was almost like each witness spawned another witness from the wood work. Yet another person to stand and cement her guilt. Not that it needed anymore cementing now. The Avatar was pretty sure the judge already thought she was guilty and was just going through the usual trial formalities so that everything appeared fair. _I was guilty the moment they put me in chains..._ All of the water tribe girl's hopes rested with Asami getting what she need from Koh safely.

The courtroom was packed as per usual with the press, the police and the general public who had managed to squeeze a seat, though mercifully no reporters were allowed to take any pictures during the trial. As Korra glanced up to the public gallery she spotted her parents sat beside Katara. All three of them smiled reassuringly as they met the Avatar's eyes. The water tribe really wanted more of her mom's noodle and seafood stew right about now. _You'd still need someone to feed it to you _the Avatar grimaced as she felt the need to itch her wrists where the chains were digging in again. _I really gotta stop moving so much.___

Suddenly the judge was beckoning for Korra to stand. _Spirits! I only just freakin sat down._ The Avatar complied anyway, embarrassed by the sound of her chains rattling in the abruptly quiet courtroom as she rose. Typical. Despite the water tribe girl's irritable state she bowed her head to the judge respectively, though she couldn't imagine it was a very convincing display. Good manners was an element she'd never managed to master.

“Avatar Korra. You've heard the testimony from numerous witnesses. It's now time for your own testimony of what occurred that evening,” the judge declared loudly. The water tribe girl shared a nervous glance with her lawyer who stood below, rubbing her hands together as best she could to slightly relieve the itch the metal of the chains were causing.

Korra stared the judge squarely in the eyes, trying to look as professional and credible as possible. _Like a business lady..._ That performance fell apart fairly quickly as the Avatar twitched slightly, the sensation from her wrists becoming more and more irritating. “Ahem,” Korra began, trying her absolute best not to shift too much.

“On the night Firelord Izumi was attacked I was in my bedroom,” Korra explained calmly before she was shut off my the Fire Nation's own prosecution lawyer. A weasel like man who the Avatar was desperate to punch in his pointy nose. He and President Raiko were the same breed of person.

“You only went into that room to collect your glider and flee the scene!” the lawyer interjected, pointing directly at the water tribe girl, waggling his bony fingers in accusation.

“Objection! The prosecution cannot interrupt my client's testimony until she is finished,” Korra's lawyer shrieked from below, trying to maintain a more professional appearance than his opponent by not pointing his finger anywhere, instead keeping his hands fixed to the collar of his jacket.

The judge scratched his head wearily. He didn't really care what the Avatar had to say. The quicker Korra was done the sooner he could end the session for the day. “Would you please refrain from interrupting Avatar Korra whilst she gives her testimony otherwise I will be forced to have the guards remove you from court,” the judge warned tiredly as he flicked his hand at the water tribe girl, an indication that she should continue.

“I couldn't have attacked the Firelord. I was talking to my girlfriend Asami Sato over the radio at the time,” Korra explained. That statement prompted a disgusted grunt from somewhere in the crowd as the Avatar only just managed to force herself to say in place, limbs shaking with anger. _What an ass._

Korra continued as though she hadn't been interrupted at all as she rubbed her wrists together. “Look, I didn't do this. Why would I? It's not like I would've gained anything if the Firelord had actually died.” That caused even more disgusted noises from around the courtroom as the judge eventually called for order. _Guess I shouldn't have put it quite like that._

“Is that all you you have to say?” the judge asked sharply.

Korra stared at him for a few seconds. _I'd be wasting my breath if I continued. It's not like I've got anything that's going to suddenly make him listen to me._ “Yes.”

Then the court's attention returned to the prosecution's lawyer. The Avatar was keenly aware of the fact that everything she had just said was about to be rebuked. “You claim that you couldn't have been responsible for the attack because you were speaking to your partner at the time.”

“Yes, my _girlfriend_ , Asami Sato,” Korra replied as she glared at the weasel like man.

“Yet other than Miss Sato herself no one else is aware of the conversation having ever taken place, and as you know Miss Sato is an unreliable witness. Her testimony could not be used in court,” the lawyer responded quickly as he paced in front of the Avatar. _If I had water I'd water slap him in his smug little face._

“So? I'm telling you the conversation happened,” Korra said sharply.

“If this conversation really occurred then you'll be able to tell me _exactly_ what you discussed,” the lawyer stated firmly. The Avatar wanted to groan then. She couldn't remember a word of their conversation anymore other than those last few sentences before Zuko had blasted the door down. The water tribe girl was also too exhausted from the events earlier in the day to even come up with a good lie about what they'd talked about.

“Something about...about turtleducks...” Korra said quietly. _Brilliant. That was just perfect._

The lawyer looked like he was about to burst with laughter. This case was far too easy for him. “It certainly sounds like an enthralling conversation,” he said sarcastically which gained a few chuckles from the audience. The Avatar was sure her father was already eyeing up anyone who laughed for future reference. “And you say this conversation happened on a two way radio?” the lawyer continued.

“Yes, it's a radio that Asami made to attach to my glider, she's got the other one in Republic City. It was so we could talk whilst I was in the Fire Nation,” Korra explained calmly. Oh how she was missing that beautiful, blue glider.

“Yet when your glider was removed from your room by the palace's police there was no such radio to be found, did it even exist at all?” the lawyer pestered.

Of course the radio existed, Korra was about to say as much when she realized she'd be dropping Mako in it if she said anything at all. The young detective had that same radio right now. _I can't put him in any more danger._ Instead the Avatar remained silent, grimacing at how much more guilty she looked for not responding at all.

“It certainly doesn't appear that it does,” the lawyer said curtly as he turned back towards the judge. “The prosecution has no more questions,” the weasel man indicated as he spun in place and strode back to his bench, a smug smile creepying across his face as he moved. It practically screamed victory.

The judge nodded in response before standing up, clapping his hands together loudly to get the court's attention before his eyes shifted to the Avatar. Korra was very aware of what was coming next as she braced herself for the words she never wanted to hear.

“After listening to all of the testimony presented to me by both the defence and the prosecution I have come to a verdict,” the judge breathed deeply before continuing. The entire courtroom was leaning forward now as the water tribe girl continued to scratch at her wrists as best she could, even more quickly than before as her anxiety grew.

“Avatar Korra, I find you _guilty_ of the attempted regicide of Firelord Izumi and Lord Zuko,” the judge declared resolutely.

Korra collapsed back into her seat then, the voice of her father roaring in disgust from the public gallery was quickly drowned out by the rest of the courtroom's gasps and cries of shock as the room was filled with noise. The Avatar tried to shut it out, to shut all of it out as her head began to throb. She continued to frantically scratch at her wrists, feeling blood begin to trickle down into her hands. _Please stop shouting! Stop shouting! All of you need to stop!_

The Avatar felt herself shaking in her seat as the judge tried to speak over the rabble that had taken over the room, to finish what he been about to say. “Sentencing will take place tomorrow,” he added quickly as he stepped down from his table. It was unlikely that anyone present had even heard it as they continued to shriek and shout all manner of things.

“You are a disgrace Avatar! We don't want you as our Avatar anymore!”

“Someone ought to put you out of your misery right now!”

“You selfish, little brat!” 

“You are the worst Avatar this world has ever seen!”

“She's a monster!”

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT._

It was then that Korra looked upwards, fear filling her to her core as she spotted a familiar figure stood where the judge had been previously. It was her. The one with the chain. Those white glowing eyes bore into the Avatar's soul as the water tribe girl stared in horror. _No. It can't be you. You can't be here!_ The courtroom seemed to fall silent then, time appeared to freeze momentarily, leaving Korra completely alone with her monster.

The Avatar breathed heavily, trying to do anything to compose herself but the chains on her wrists prevented her from calming one bit as she scratched them even more viciously than before. _If I can just get these off! If I just take these things off!_

Suddenly Korra's twisted reflection was just inches away from her face, cold eyes staring back. The Avatar wanted to pull away with all her strength but the chains kept her locked in place. _Fight or flight. Fight or flight._ Fighting also didn't seem like a possibility as the water tribe girl tried to move her hands. Still in chains. It was then that the monster stepped back again, hand reaching behind her back slowly as she pulled a piece of clothing out. Korra felt her breath catch in her throat.

“Asami's jacket?! Where did you get Asami's jacket?!” the water tribe girl shrieked as she pulled and hauled at her chains furiously.

The creature smiled crookedly in response, opening its mouth as if to speak. _She's never spoken before._ The voice that came out from the demon was alien, like that when Korra entered the Avatar state. “It was _you_ who burned this jacket. It was _you_ ,” the reflection stated firmly as she bent a flame in her hand and began to burn the jacket. The water tribe girl was certain she could hear Asami's pained screams as the jacket caught fire very quickly.

“You can't do that!” Korra roared as she attacked in the only way she could, with her mouth. The Avatar spat a huge of wave of fire forward as it directly hit her reflection which instantly disappeared when the flame made contact.

Suddenly Korra's eyes flitted open as though she had been asleep, a wall of Fire Nation guard's facing her with flames in their hands, about to fire. _What, wait a minute!_ The Avatar pulled at her chains again, hoping to defend herself using bending as the guards stared at her with a mixture of absolute fear and anger. They moved their hands forward in unison, sending a barrage of flames directly at the water tribe girl as she braced herself for the impact.

Except the flames never hit as Korra opened her eyes anxiously, a wall of ice stood between her body and the guards who had so nearly ended her life. Tonraq and Senna stood protectively in front of their daughter. It was her parents who must have created the barrier of water, likely they had stolen Katara's healing water to do it. “Back off!” her father boomed as he kept his huge arms raised defensively.

Korra felt herself becoming faint all of a sudden as she watched Lord Zuko jump down in front of his guards. “Everybody calm down, lower your arms. I want the Avatar brought back to the infirmary for a thorough medical assessment and would someone please put that cloth back over her mouth,” the old man commanded firmly, eyeing up Tonraq. “The sentencing of the trial will be postponed for at least two days,” Zuko declared as he walked forward to the Avatar's father.

“Don't do anything stupid Tonraq. I don't want to hurt your daughter,” Zuko said softly as Korra's father reluctantly lowered his arms once more, allowing the guards to move past him.

At that Korra felt herself slipping as her vision was consumed by blackness again. She fell back hard against her chair, the chains attached to her wrists the only thing keeping her upright as the Avatar felt soft hands wrap around her back and the fading voice of her mother. “Korra, sweetie are you alright? Stay with me sweetie!”

The Avatar tried to fight the darkness as much as she could, for Senna's sake more than her own but eventually she gave in, the light of the courtroom and her mother's soothing voice drifting away until Korra felt surrounded by hollow, terrifying emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get into the dark stuff in this chapter I gotta slap myself at that sexual pun I made about eating. I was laughing at that for a solid 5 minutes. Yup...I've got problems.
> 
> I didn't realise that writing from Tonraq and Senna would be so much fun, the dynamic with them and Korra was so great to write for. I'm so glad I brought them into the story. They are just so immature and cute.  
> -Shame that Koh sort of had a small victory there. I really bought into the idea that he actually communicates telepathically, really gets into peoples heads. That makes him even more terrifying.  
> -Iroh's here. That wise old sage. I feel so unwise writing for him. What the heck even is a metaphor? ahah  
> -Korra being in complete denial about her mental state made a lot of sense to me. She wants people to thinks shes better so that she can believe it herself. Only her bae Asami knows the truth. Man she really needs a Sato filled hug right about now.  
> -Zuko finally realising something else may be up with Korra was also really nice. I actually love Zuko's character and never intended to portray him as a villain, just an angry and realistic father, flawed.  
> -I don't know how Fire Nation court's work. I was just sorta winging it here.
> 
> As always please let me know what you think and thank for taking the time to read this, it means so much seriously :)
> 
> Coming Up:  
> -Korra's mental state is assessed and the Fire Nation public are even more convinced of her guilt because of the incident at the trial.  
> -Asami tries to get to the Fire Nation with her evidence from Iroh. (Bolin, Opal, Yama and Tenzin will be returning to the plot :D)


	22. Holding On To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds that everyone close to her no longer believes she is safe to be around whilst Asami desperately tries to find a way out of Republic City and to the Fire Nation to free the Avatar with her new evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. 
> 
> Longest chapter so far. Enjoy.

“That's quite the tale Asami.” A _tale_? Did the old General think she was making up some wild story?

The CEO decided it was best not to confront Iroh on his word choice. “So...do you, do you believe it?” she inquired anxiously as Iroh take a long sip from his teacup, eyes closed as though in deep meditation. Asami felt herself twitching impatiently as the mysterious old man continued to ponder the information she had presented to him before going to pour yet more tea from a strange shaped pot into his cup.

“I have heard many a bizarre tale in my long life from all of the four nations and this is certainly one of the oddest. Though funnily enough it is often the inconceivable stories that end up holding the most truth,” Iroh smiled as he took yet another sip from his tea. Living in the Spirit World surely meant the General was uniquely equipped in dealing with the strange and the bizarre.

Asami held her breath as she waited for some kind of confirmation. This had to be the longest the engineer had ever went without any air. _And I've kissed the Avatar..._

“I apologize for making you wait, this cannot be easy for you but I had to be sure before I offered you any assistance. Patience is a great skill to master although even the _most_ patient person in the world will find their resolve strongly tested when a loved one is in danger,” Iroh said with a hint of sadness as his eyes gazed up to the engineer who was nodding with bated breath.

“Does that mean you'll help me free Korra?” Asami said as calmly as possible which was extremely hard at this exact moment in time. The old General considered her for a second before raising his eyebrows slightly, he appeared to be impressed with the CEO's patience.

Iroh nodded slowly before smiling widely. “I'll help you to prove the Avatar's innocence to my nephew, yes, but I won't be able to assist you in physically freeing Korra, that will be up to you. Zuko may take some convincing even with my input.”

“Thank you so much!” Asami responded as she shifted forward and embraced the old General as tightly as she possibly could, grinning slightly as she felt Iroh's strong hands tap against her back comfortingly. After a few seconds the engineer released the hug feeling like it might be somewhat inappropriate to cling to this spirit for dear life. That need was firmly reserved for the Avatar. “I'm sure I can convince Zuko of the truth with your backing, a life in business has made me pretty skilled at tough negotiations.”

“And what about lying?” That question offended Asami slightly until she noted the softness to Iroh's tone. _He's not calling you a liar. He's just said as much._

“I'm excellent at lying to myself about... _things_ , but I'm absolutely awful at lying to other people,” Asami mused as she scratched the back of her arm awkwardly.

Iroh laughed heartily at that as he put his hands over his large belly. “Future Industries must be a very honest business then.” Again the engineer felt herself going slightly red as she continued to scratch her arm. Being in an Equalist garb wasn't exactly helping as Asami felt herself sweating considerably.

Asami quickly avoided the question as she pressed on with the task at hand. “Here's what I need from you,” Asami said seriously as she flicked on the portable audio recorder and pushed it closer to Iroh whose own stare became suddenly intense at the engineer's tone. He nodded anyway despite clearly not understanding the functionality of the device in front of him.

The engineer held it up briefly deciding that an explanation would put the General more at ease and would make the recording less fallible. “This is a device I invented to record sound that can be played back,” Asami began before pointing as Iroh looked on in wonder. She'd almost forgotten how much technological advancement the old man had missed out on being in the Spirit World. Did he even know what a sato-mobile was? “This little bit with the tiny holes here picks up whatever sound it’s held near and captures it when I press this button.”

To his credit Iroh nodded despite his lack of knowledge on this technology. There wasn't exactly too much he needed to comprehend anyway. All the General had to do was talk, the CEO would do the rest.

“I need you to speak in as clear a tone as possible and recall everything I just told you about Koh the Face Stealer, Haruana and the attack on Izumi,” Asami said reassuringly. That shouldn't have been too difficult, all Iroh had to do was talk and he didn't even have to make anything up. The next part however was a little more awkward as the engineer shifted uncomfortably on her chair. “I'll also need you to say something in the recording that will prove to Zuko that it's actually you, something it's fairly unlikely anyone else would know other than his uncle.”

Iroh nodded before smiling mischievously. “I understand, there are plenty of things I know about my nephew that few others would. We spent a considerable amount of time together in the tight accommodation of a Fire Nation battleship. It's very hard to keep your secrets in such cosy living quarters.”

Asami smiled slightly at that then shook her head quickly as she felt herself becoming distracted again. There was so much she wanted to know about this seemingly simple man drinking tea across the table. “Alright, once I've got this recording I'll go to the Fire Nation and play it to Zuko. Hopefully it'll be enough that he'll drop the charges against Korra and clear her name.”

Iroh furrowed his grey brows before he spoke again. “Drink some tea Asami,” the old man indicated. He'd been pushing the cup closer and closer to the engineer's hands since they had started this discussion. _I guess I better just do what he says so I can get out of here._

Asami raised the cup to her lips, taking in the aroma of the tea as it rose from the water below. At least Iroh's tea was guaranteed to be better than the lukewarm stuff the CEO always seemed to produce. _Yet Korra drinks it without any questions or complaints. Which is impressive for that girl..._ “I find that the warmth of tea can be very calming for the spirit and I think we both know that your spirit's harmony is all over the place at the moment Miss Sato,” Iroh mused as the engineer took the slightest sip from her cup.

The moment the liquid made contact with her tongue Asami felt like her head was about to explode as she slammed her body against the table. _What's happening to me?! Is this tea poisoned?!_ The look of grave concern on Iroh's face told her the opposite as he raised his hands onto the engineer's shoulders and tried to calm her down. “Asami! Asami you need to breath, tell me what's happening!”

The General's voice felt like it was getting dimmer as Asami's ears were filled with a different sound entirely. It was a room full of people talking, no, not talking, shouting. Shouting angrily and frantically about something or someone. At that moment the engineer's eyes flickered open, almost closing them instantly when she was blinded by a light entirely different from the Spirit World sky. This was the kind of intensity that the sun in the Fire Nation produced.

After a few seconds Asami began to tune into the her surroundings and the noise around her, head panning slowly. The set of different levelled desks in front of her and the Fire Nation flame engraved proudly above them was an immediate indication of where the engineer had been suddenly transported. This was a courtroom. _What...? When was I arrested?_

The voices around her also became clearer although everyone in here seemed to be shouting furiously and arguing with each other. As the CEO tried to turn around to see exactly what was going on she felt something sturdy pulling her back in place, then glancing downwards in confusion. There were heavy chains on her wrists digging into her skin painfully, she wanted to itch them so badly. It was then that Asami noticed something very peculiar yet extremely familiar about her arms. _When did I start working out this much? I'm pretty damn muscled..._

“Someone ought to put you out of your misery right now!”

“You selfish, little brat!” 

Why were these people so angry with her? _What did I do?!_

That's when Asami's head began to pound even more painfully. Everyone here was so loud and furious and terrifying. Why was every little thing so frightening right now? The people here needed to be quiet. There was absolutely no need for them to be so riled up like this as they pushed and shoved each other. _Did I get them into this kind of frenzy? _A man dressed like a judge stepped down from the highest bench, eyes darting at the engineer briefly.__

“You are the worst Avatar this world has ever seen!”

That sentence took some time to process as Asami began to scratch her wrists more furiously, feeling more fearful with every second for no conceivable reason. This terror didn't belong to her. _The Avatar? Did someone just call me the Avatar? What the hell's going on here?!_

It was then that a strange figure appeared in front of the engineer amongst all the chaos, a person that had haunted her ever since Zaheer. This was Korra, the Korra that Asami had watched being tossed around so viciously that the CEO was sure she'd heard the Avatar's bones cracking as faraway as they were from each other. The water tribe girl's eyes glowed a pure white, a sight that Asami would normally have found a comfort. That was when Korra was at her strongest. Now though the engineer found these eyes to be intimidating and haunting, feeling a desperate urge to flee but the chains prevented her from running.

Why was this figure so terrifying to the CEO?

If running wasn't an option then there was no way in hell Asami was going to take this. This fear, this humiliation. _I'm the Avatar and you don't frighten me!_

It was then that Asami launched a barrage of fire from her mouth defensively. The flames were on target as the creature disappeared from view only to be replaced by a wall of Fire Nation guards on the brink of attack. _No! Wait!_

Suddenly Asami felt her spirit being dragged away from the room again at the moment before the guards were about to fire, primal fear slowly being replaced by complete panic as the grand courtroom was replaced by the lush green fields of the Spirit World. _What....what happened...was that Korra?_

Iroh was still shaking the engineer firmly by the shoulders as Asami rose her head slowly from the table, feeling completely drained. “Are you okay?” the General asked as calmly as possible though a slight crackle in his voice betrayed his fear. Iroh must have thought his tea had killed his dinner guest for a second.

“I...I'm...” Asami gasped quietly as she tried to speak, her brain was struggling to assimilate the most basic words as it tried to process what had just occurred.

“I'll make sure no one drinks from _that_ pot again,” Iroh said grimly as he moved a strange, white and wooden pot away. _Is that thing what just caused all of that?_

“I was...I was in Korra's head...I think...” Asami groaned heavily as she scratched her head, trying desperately to recall the events she'd just experienced though the fear she was feeling each time was making it difficult.

Iroh appeared startled at her words. “You were in the Avatar's mind? I had no idea this old pot could do such things. What did you see?”

“I...it's all fuzzy at the moment. I'm trying really hard to piece it together...” Asami said slowly as she took the pot into her own hands. “What's so special about this pot anyway?”

“That pot belonged to the very first Avatar, he used it to carry the light spirit Raava across the world as he attempted to master the elements,” Iroh explained grandly. This fragile looking thing was used to transport something so precious? The engineer didn't know much about Raava except for the vague things Korra had told her. She did know that it was the source of all the Avatar's powers to be able to bend all the elements and tap into the ridiculous power of the Avatar state.

“And that's why I connected with Korra just now?” Asami asked in confusion as she kept a firm grip on the pot.

“Perhaps...though I don't believe drinking from that pot alone would be enough for such a spiritual experience to occur,” Iroh theorised before he smiled warmly at Asami. “It may be because _you_ are more spiritually connected to the Avatar at this moment in time than any other living person and that drinking from this pot connected you even more deeply, even for the briefest amount of time.”

In other circumstances hearing that sort of information would have warmed Asami's heart. The engineer had never seen herself as spiritual before, especially as a non bender. Now though those thoughts were quickly being pushed aside as the CEO began to assimilate together everything she had seen for those few seconds, everything she'd felt so strongly.

The fear, the humiliation, the damn itching of those chains and the reflection. The monster. If that menacing figure was the creature that haunted Korra it was no wonder the Avatar was so unhinged and terrified. _I fired a flame – no – she fired a flame. Right at the guards. Oh no. NO. They'll definitely think she carried out the attack now!_

Asami had never felt such urgency in her life as she shoved the teacup away and grabbed Iroh by his wrists. “I'm running out of time here, I _need_ you to record that testimony _right now_!” the engineer said fiercely, staring intensely into Iroh's eyes.

The old general ignored the CEO's death grip and nodded firmly. “I won't keep you any longer than is necessary,” he stated resolutely.

****

Korra found herself once again in a comfortable bed. This time however she was all to aware that none of this was a dream as she felt the faint sensation of chains around her wrists, restraining her to the posts of the bed. Processing the fact that what went down in the courtroom had actually happened was proving extremely difficult to sift through even though the Avatar had nothing else to do but think. _How did I get like this? How did everything go so wrong so quickly?_

Korra inhaled softly as she tried to adjust to the light around her but found little success. Unlike the first time she had woken up after passing out this existence felt much more distant. Every sound, sight and smell was just out of reach as the Avatar refocused her efforts into listening in on the people in the room with her. She was in the palace medical room again, the pure white of the wall gave that fact away. There were three, no four, figures in the room with her. Two of them were her parents, Tonraq and Senna. The other two...probably Lord Zuko and Katara. They seemed to be having a calm but passionate discussion.

As the Avatar focused in on the conversation she heard the cracking in her parent's voices. They sounded heartbroken. _No...please don't be like that._

Korra wanted to assure them that everything would be okay but her voice felt so pathetically weak. All she could do now was listen. They must have thought she was asleep.

“The panic and chaos in the Avatar's eyes, it reminded me of my sister Azula. She was a deeply troubled young woman with many mental issues. She received professional care for most of her life,” Zuko explained with a heavy heart. _I didn't know that. Why didn't anyone bother to tell me that?_

“You can't seriously be comparing our daughter to your deranged sister?” Tonraq said incredulously before an audible slap on the shoulder could be heard.

“Our apologies Lord Zuko, we're both very stressed at the moment with everything that's happened. I'm sure you understand,” Senna interjected softly, voice trembling. “We feel on the edge.”

Tonraq nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. “I really thought our little girl had recovered. She said as much to our faces,” he admitted sadly. _No...I didn't want to lie. I didn't. I'm sorry._

“Korra's mental problems are not something that can just be swept under the carpet. The traumas she has endured are not a wound that you can just stitch over and allow heal,” Katara said sharply. “The mind and the body are two very different things. Korra's problems are deep seated and she may never fully recover, though the stress levels of this trial are doing her mental state no favours.”

Korra couldn't help but feel disappointed when her parents didn't respond. She couldn't exactly blame them, hearing _those_ words.

Zuko inhaled slowly, taking a significant amount of time to respond as the sound of the older man scratching his beard echoed around the room. _Just doom me more._

“I agree,” Zuko said thoughtfully. That caused Tonraq and Senna to gasp loudly though Katara remained completely silent. The Avatar wished more than anything that she could make out their facial expressions right now, to figure out exactly what was happening. 

“You do?” Senna breathed after a few seconds.

Zuko nodded slowly. “I know that the Avatar was responsible for my daughter's attack but I no longer believe she was of sound mind to know what she was doing. I cannot have her imprisoned for a crime that was out of her control. That is not the way of the Fire Nation I once led. Time in prison is not what _Korra_ needs right now.”

“Then what do you suggest and are you really just going to drop the charges against Korra?” Tonraq inquired suspiciously.

“There will be no more trial. I'll be taking charge of the Avatar's fate as the temporary leader of the Fire Nation,” Zuko responded slowly. “Clearly the girl's current mental condition means she's a danger to herself and others. That incident earlier today showed as much. I think it would be in everyone's best interests, including _Korra's_ , that she be sent to a secure compound, much like the one established by Aang and the White Lotus when she was a child somewhere in the Fire Nation. She'll be held in protective custody until she recovers and is safe to return to her role as the Avatar.”

_But I didn't do it! I might be crazy but I didn't do it! You can't send me to a compound again, keep me away from the world! What kind of Avatar would I be once I was freed after who knows how long? No one would respect me. They'd think I was a murderer._

“And would we be able to see her?” Senna asked anxiously.

“Of course, I have no intentions to isolate Korra from her friends and family. These are people she will need,” Zuko replied before glancing towards the Avatar. “I'll make sure she is able to take escorted trips to the South Pole to visit you. I don't want her to be a prisoner.” _But that's exactly what I will be! Oh man Asami will dump my ass after a few years of that garbage. What kind of relationship would that be, just little visits?_

“I'll also make sure Korra receives the best medical care available. I believe I still have the contact details of some of the medical professionals who helped my sister in the past,” Zuko explained softly.

“I hate to say this but it sounds like the best place for Korra right now. She lied to me about her mental state earlier. I don't think she fully comprehends her own problems as of yet,” Katara said regretfully. _No...not you too._

“And what kind of protection will she have?” Tonraq asked seriously.

“Her protection will be a contingent of some of my highest ranking officers along with people of your choosing,” Zuko replied determinedly. _Dad will probably choose some of his Southern Water Tribe soldiers then. I wouldn't want any of Team Avatar wasting away their lives in a compound with me, especially Asami._ At least having some of her own people would reduce the likelihood of Korra being attacked again.

“Maybe this will be for the best?” Tonraq said quietly, sounding completely drained as though he had failed as a father. _Please no._

Senna looked towards her daughter in the bed briefly before she stared down at the ground. “I suppose so...” she said quietly.

“I understand this is hard but I believe you are doing the right thing. I vow that Korra will not be harmed in my care,” Zuko said seriously as he placed each of his hands on Senna and Tonraq's shoulders reassuringly. _No longer be harmed._ “We'll keep those chains on for her own safety at the moment.”

With that her parents exited the room to follow Lord Zuko, no doubt to arrange plans for this protective custody. Katara remained to monitor the Avatar's condition. Korra wasn't sure what was worse, being executed for a crime she didn't commit or being hid away in isolation because she was crazy? Neither of them were particularly appealing options. Everything rid on Asami now, though the engineer's evidence would only prove Korra's innocence in attacking Izumi. There wasn't anything Asami or Korra could do about refuting the Avatar's current mental state and the water tribe girl got the feeling that Asami wouldn't want her to either.

_Man I could use a serious, bone crushing hug right about now..._

****

Asami sprinted through the Republic City Spirit Portal hastily, all caution had be thrown to the wind. It was morning time again as the engineer approached the barrier erected around the portal. _It must be the day after I left. That's not too bad._ Now it would be time to deal with some of the Anti Spirit idiots.

The barrier looked quite different from how it had appeared when Asami had sneaked through it previously. The barbed wire over the top was gone and the general height of the wall of earth and metal looked much depleted as though someone had pulled it down. A commanding voice from the gate of the blockade made the CEO pause just before entering neutral territory again as she looked upwards angrily. _I can't afford any delays._

“Where did you come from stranger?” the guard called as the CEO stared forward, ready to make a run for it at any moment if things didn't go to plan. She was surprised that she had any energy left at all after the last few days. Every muscle was aching, she was being fuelled by a need to protect Korra above all else. That was proving to be highly effective fuel.

“The Southern Water Tribe, I was meeting with some of my shipping partners and thought this may have been a quicker route back to Republic City,” Asami replied calmly, though becomingly increasingly aware of how strange she must have sounded and appeared. The engineer was after all, in full Equalist garb with the exception of the mask she'd left in the Spirit World.

The guard eyed her up incredulously. “Excuse me mam, but are you freaking crazy?! The Spirit World isn't just some express highway you can jump on, plus it's extremely dangerous for someone like you.” At that Asami flashed electricity around her glove for a fraction of a second, though that was enough to startle the guard slightly as he whispered something to the woman beside him.

“What should I do about this person? She claims to have come from the south,” the man asked anxiously.

His companion eyed Asami up for a few seconds. “Certainly looks like she's travelled pretty far though I don't know why she's playing Equalist dress up, Kuvira loyalist outfits are all the range these days,” the woman giggled.

“I'm warning you. Let me through,” Asami said firmly as she raised the glove again. She didn't have time to waste with these complete fools.

The two guards looked at each other anxiously. Neither of them appeared as though they belonged to the city's police. Definitely members of the Anti Spirit Party. “We'll need to speak to President Raiko first,” the female guard eventually responded. _There's no way I'm waiting around for that old grump._

“I'm not going to stand here all day. I'm walking through your stupid gate with or without Raiko's say so,” Asami stated angrily as she began striding forward quickly, unsure how these guards would react. The land she was on now felt lawless somehow, without any kind of rules. Once she was on the Republic City side of the barrier they wouldn't be able to hurt her, only arrest her. _Lin will probably be able to get me out of that._

“Stop right there missy!” the male guard yelled as he dropped down from the platform he was standing on and blocked the exit. _Not happening._ Asami sprinted forward, preparing to perform a non lethal take down on the young man in front of her before making a run for it.

Just as Asami was about to make contact with her glove a familiar voice yelled out for her to stop. The engineer hadn't heard the voice in sometime as she dropped her hand to her side cautiously. This was not someone she trusted at all.

“Please let Miss Sato through,” Yon Rha called calmly as he gestured for his guards to move aside. For once the deputy president was not in full suit in tie but workman's clothes. It almost made him look human. Both guards did as commanded though their eyes had widened considerably at the revelation of the engineer's identity.

“Yon Rha, look I don't have time for any of your nonsense,” Asami moaned as she stepped through the gate of the barrier, feeling the older man stalking beside her.

“It certainly doesn't look like it, I'll see you around Sato,” Yon Rha smiled warmly as he set about repairing the barrier with earth bending. What had caused that damage anyway? And wasn't Mr Rha's family from the Fire Nation? He must have had mixed parentage then. For some reason that fact made Asami detest him slightly less. She was quite surprised he had let her go so easily. Normally the man had so much wisdom to impart.

Asami began to sprint again, cautious of tripping over any of the many vines that still remained at the area around the portal. Air Temple Island could be seen in the distance. That was the benefit of having so many of the area's skyscrapers destroyed, the sea could be seen from most places in the city now. _First get the car from the police station. Then Air Temple Island. Then take a Bison. Then Fire Nation. Then free Korra._ That was a strange list.

Suddenly Asami felt something wrap its way around her ankle as she was forcefully thrown to the ground, gasping from the pain that shot up her back on impact. As she looked up hazily several green vines were swinging there way towards her. Quickly the engineer rolled to her side as one of the vines crashed down just inches away from her. _Why are they attacking me?!_ Just as the CEO had got clear of one another appeared in front of her threatening to crush her bones. Asami raised her gloved hand rapidly and flicked her pinky, firing one of converter units at the vine. It was moving far too quickly, the beam of electricity only grazing it as the vine wrapped itself around the CEO's outstretched integrated hand and yanked her forward painfully.

The vice like grip the vine had on the engineer's wrist meant she couldn't turn her hand to zap the damn thing with the palm of her glove like she'd done to other enemies a million times. For a few seconds Asami was dragged along the ground face first painfully as she fought tooth and nail to loosen the vine’s hold. It didn't take long before she felt cuts forming all over her face and ripping the cotton of her Equalist attire. It was at times like this that the engineer really wished she was a bender. When she did manage to pull her head upwards with considerable effort yet more vines streamed towards her.

At that Asami forced her eyes shut as she saw another vine swinging towards her head, unable to move out of the way in time as she awaited the inevitable, heavy impact. _I'm so sorry Korra..._

Except the vine never touched her as Asami opened her eyes hesitantly once more, feeling the other root around her wrist loosen its hold. A wall of earth stood before her, shielding her from the vines. At first the engineer assumed it was Bolin, looking around frantically for the young earth bender to crush him in a death hug. The green eyed boy was no where to be found as the CEO placed a hand to her cheek, blood reflected back from the platinum. Her face stung all over and her wrist ached. _Without my integrated hand that thing could have tore my whole forearm off... ___

Yon Rha's concerned face appeared from the other side of the wall, face covered in dirt. “Miss Sato, are you alright?” he said softly as he offered out a hand. The engineer took it slowly as she was pulled upwards gently.

“I'm fine, thank you,” Asami answered breathlessly as she looked at the crushed vines on the ground, now completely dormant. _They are more tethered to the earth than ever..._

The deputy President still looked anxious as he examined the engineer's face. “You need to go to a hospital,” he advised softly as he gestured for the rest of his people to move away and get back to work. “I'll take you.”

Asami bashed his hand away. “Thanks but no thanks, it's just some scratches. I'll be fine. What the hell have you people been doing to rile up the vines so badly anyway?” she grunted angrily.

Yon Rha looked immediately regretful. “I'm afraid some members of my party have been attacking spirits in the city,” he said quietly before raising his arms quickly, “I didn't order it though, I never would. They acted on their own accord so I removed them from my organisation.” _Just like Haruana._ This idiot was inadvertently creating an army of bitter people who would want revenge against the Avatar.

“ _You_ started all of this chaos with your campaigning. You incited all of this negativity and violence. Anything that happens with the spirits and Republic City from here on out is _your_ responsibility, _not_ Korra's,” Asami stated firmly as she strode past him. The mention of the Avatar's name left a confused and somewhat sad expression on Yon Rha's face as the engineer began to sprint away in the direction of the police station and her motor. _I'll drive with a busted up wrist. I don't care how painful it gets._

****

It had been a long time since Asami had used her private boat to get to Air Temple Island, preferring to take the public ferry service that ran back and forth from the island every hour during the day time. On this occasion however the engineer didn't have time to wait as she glanced towards the island's stone dock just a few meters ahead. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many of the air benders around this late in the morning. Normally Tenzin had them up at dawn and then off assisting in Republic City, though there were a few who were still performing rebuilding tasks in the Earth Kingdom.

As the black boat approached the harbour Asami cut off power to the engine and tried to guide it alongside the wall using the steering wheel. That intention failed miserably as the sound of the side of the hull grinding against stone rang out. The engineer grunted in frustration as she leaped out onto dry land. Her poor driving skills were either a result of the numbness in her wrist or her growing sense of panic. _Probably a little bit of both._

With that Asami was sprinting up the stone steps to the island's huge wooden stables where the air bison were kept, making a conscious effort to be as quiet as humanely possible as she ran. The green eyed woman made a point of looking in every conceivable direction as she moved, spotting some air nomads off in the distance spinning around each other in circles. It was difficult to tell whether they were sparring or just dancing from here. Asami was also certain she could smell steam buns that Pema must have just freshly made. The beauty of the aroma was almost enough to temp the CEO over to the dining room and chow down, feeling like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days.

The sound of a numerous bison grunting and communicating with each other brought Asami back to reality as she slowed her pace, moving silently into the stable as she was immediately greeted with the smell of hay, fur and some other unpleasant stenches. The engineer was very glad she didn't work here as she approached one of the larger bison, trying to identify it as best she could. Huge, friendly and brown eyes stared back at the stranger in their den as their pupils glistened in the darkness.

None of the bison appeared to be saddled up and Asami wasn't prepared to waste time trying to attach one, those pieces of leather were very heavy for just one person. The ride to the Fire Nation was certainly not going to be the most comfortable trip the engineer had ever experienced.

One of the bison turned to her slowly. It'd been a long time since Asami could recall seeing this particular animal having last ridden on him when he was just a calf. “Lefty, you're going to help me save Korra just like you saved me at Laghima's peak,” Asami said softly as she approached the bison. That particular endeavour had resulted in a crash landing and the engineer's face slapping into the thick fur of the bison's tail.

Lefty made a grunting sound as though he had understood, mouth curved upwards as though the bison was actually smiling. Asami placed an assuring hand onto the animal's patterned head and petted him slowly. _I wonder where Kai is?_ The engineer looked directly into Lefty's huge beaming eyes. “Would you mind crouching down for just a second? You're pretty tall and I can't exactly air bend my way up there,” she asked softly.

At that moment Asami heard the sound of footsteps crunching against the hay all over the floor as a friendly voice called out. “I can give you a boost up if you want,” Bolin offered playfully as he shifted behind the engineer and placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

“No thanks, I'm good,” Asami replied sharply, not daring to turn around because of the ridiculously over the top reaction she would likely receive once the young earth bender had seen the current state of her face.

Her facade quickly collapsed when Bolin spun her around by her shoulders and gasped loudly. “Asami! You look like you've been in a fight with a badger-mole! I mean, I know you're hardcore but isn't that a bit far?!” he shrieked loudly as his head titled downwards to examine her strange choice of clothing.

“Wow. Retro,” he teased whilst narrowing his eyebrows, “maybe you'll start some kind of Equalist fashion craze.”

Asami didn't really have anything to say to that suggestion as her eyes darted to three more people stood at the entrance to the stable. “Is everything okay?” Opal asked in concern as she approached in her bright red glider suit flanked by a stern faced Tenzin and an equally concerned Yama. _Damn it! Now I'm never going to get out of here!_ “What happened to your face?” the young air bender said in horror as she dashed forward and held a hand against the engineer's face. “There's grit in some of these cuts, we'll need to get them cleaned out before it gets infected.”

Yama nodded, “Come back inside the temple and I'll set to work healing it.” 

Asami batted the hand away, feeling extremely guilty at the shock on Opal's face. _I've got so many apologies to make after all of this is over._ “Forgot about it, I'm not the priority here.”

With that Tenzin stepped forward, concern in his voice as he spoke. “Did you meet Koh the Face Stealer? Did you get any information that may help Korra?”

“You _met_ with that crazy spirit alone?!! You should've asked for-” Bolin raised his arms incredulously before a sharp glare from Opal silenced him. Now was not the time for those kind of questions.

“I met Koh, yes, but he didn't do this to my face. This is the handy work of some stupid vine near the portal,” Asami explained as she walked towards the air bending master, making sure to give Bolin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she passed him. “Korra is completely innocent of attacking the Firelord,” the engineer stated resolutely as she noted the huge relief on everyone's faces. “And I've got the information needed to prove it on my audio recorder.”

“What exactly happened in the Spirit World?” Tenzin asked quickly, unable to hide the concern in his voice. _Now is not the time._

“I'll explain all of it later, right now I _need_ to get to the Fire Nation urgently, something bad happened at the trial, I've got to get there before it's too late,” Asami stated quickly. That surprising knowledge prompted yet more questions.

“How do you know something has happened to Korra when you were away in the Spirit World. A.K.A _the_ most remote place in the world?” Bolin asked in confusion, looking to all of the people gathered around him when no one but a sympathetic Yamamoto responded.

“It's not as remote as you think,” the White Lotus guard replied mysteriously which prompted raised eyebrows from the young earth bender.

“I'll explain it all later,” Asami responded sharply.

Tenzin stepped forward then, determination glinting in his eyes. “We'll take Oogi then and I'll get Pema to call ahead to the Fire Nation Capital demanding a meeting between myself and Lord Zuko.” As the leader of the Air Nation it was a request the Firelord couldn't easily reject and the engineer would secretly tag along as a guest.

“You're coming with me?” Asami gasped. She hadn't expected Tenzin to allow her to leave at all let alone offer to take her. Previously he'd explained that he needed to keep the Air Nation neutral from the trial and the internal affairs of the Fire Nation, though it had been clear at the time that not being able to assist his student was incredibly painful.

“Yes, I was never going to help you _break_ Korra out but if this is a diplomatic trip to assure that justice is done then I am more than happy to assist,” Tenzin replied firmly, lips curling slightly as he gave the engineer the strangest stare. _Wait a minute....did he know I was going to try and break Korra out when I spoke to him about Koh? He was actually going to let me do it..._ The air bending master was not quite as stubborn as the CEO had allowed herself to believe.

“You knew?” Asami cringed in embarrassment as she held a hand up over her eyes, feeling everyone’s intrigued and confused stares. 

“Of course I knew. You may be have a brilliant mind Asami but you are a terrible liar. I haven't forgotten that ludicrous story you told me about Varrick and the glider suits in order to talk to Korra alone,” Tenzin smiled mischievously as he placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder.

Asami felt her face turn bright red then. The air bending master had kept that little fact very well hidden only to embarrass the engineer at this precise moment. “And I'm very glad you managed to shoo me away,” Tenzin added with a smile as he turned to Opal, Yama and Bolin. “Opal, please get some of the other air benders to help you prepare Oogi for the journey and no fooling around. I want to be departing the island in the next 10 minutes.” This was the most relieved the engineer had felt in days as everyone else finally seemed to be as urgent and worried as she had been for days, weeks. _They probably were concerned but tried their best not show it._

Opal nodded quickly before raising her hand hesitantly. “I'll get to it right away but would, would Bolin and I be able to come with you. Korra's our friend too.”

“Yes, that, plus I haven't heard from big bro in ages. I want to check that he's okay,” Bolin added quickly, eyes pleading with the air bending master who was scratching his beard slowly.

“Someone needs to attend to the injuries on Asami's face,” Yama added awkwardly as the engineer nodded at him gratefully. In the the short time she'd known the red-headed White Lotus member he'd become much more than her guard, she now considered him a good friend.

When Tenzin took forever to respond Asami took matters into her own hands. “The quicker you say yes the quicker we'll be able to leave.”

“Alright, alright, please stop looking at me with those baby bison eyes or no one is going,” Tenzin groaned as he waved his arms in the air. “Now would you please go and prepare Oogi whilst I go and speak to Pema.”

With that the extended Team Avatar dashed off outside to their respective duties. Bolin shouting “Road trip!” could be heard in the distance. That left Tenzin and Asami alone in the barn making the engineer feel slightly uncomfortable. Korra was able to talk to her teacher about anything but the CEO always found herself struggling for words around the air bending master. Perhaps she just took him too seriously.

Before Asami even had a chance to say something of merit Tenzin shifted forwards and placed a tattooed hand on the the engineer's shoulder, smiling warmly as he did so. “Facing and winning Koh's game is no easy task, even for the bravest of people. I am _so_ proud of you, Asami Sato.”

Tenzin shifted away then to go inside the temple leaving Asami a spluttering and overwhelmed mess as Lefty decided to give her a slobbery lick on the side of her head.

****

A day had passed since Korra had heard her parents and Zuko discussing her fate. The water tribe girl was sat inside a small bedroom now, the most comfortable and least intimidating place she'd spent the night in many weeks though the platinum chains were still attached to her wrists. _Meant to keep myself and others safe. What a bunch of garbage._

Mercifully the Avatar was alone in her room for the moment as she peered out through the glass at Lord Zuko and Katara engaged in a deep discussion just outside. Likely this room had been used to interview people in the past and now the palace guard had thrown a bed inside and called it a bedroom. Those guards were still standing to attention outside, though there wasn't quite so many of them as the water tribe girl had been used to.

Korra didn't want to hear any other people call her 'mental unstable' and unwell. They had no right to say that. None of them knew what it was like to be trapped inside her own tormented and damaged mind, the purgatory and loneliness of it. _Only Asami. Only Asami. The only one who understands._ It had been so long since the Avatar had heard her girlfriend's soothing voice in the physical world that the water tribe girl was starting to believe she had forgotten how it sounded. That thought stung more than the itch the chains were causing. To lose the memory of Asami. That idea hurt more than any other.

 _I can't believe I ever complained about only getting to talk to her via phone in Ba Sing Se. I wonder if the Earth delegates have returned there yet?_ They would be going home without any financial support for the new Earth Republic. Another failure on Korra's part. That would be three times she'd failed that particular nation. Maybe that was some kind of cruel Avatar record?

As Korra watched Katara laughing at something Zuko had said she was suddenly reminded of the fact they had once been young too, serving Aang and willing to die for their Avatar. In fact her gran gran had never looked happier as she continued to chuckle about something. It was the least serious that either of them had been in days. The water tribe girl was certain that if push came to shove _her_ Team Avatar would be willing to lay down their lives on her behalf. That was something Korra couldn't ever allow to happen. It was something she could never live with.

When the Avatar had woken up she still felt exhausted and out of sorts, struggling to speak at all. Her voice was hoarse and inaudible unless a person leaned in close. Korra had also found that someone had changed her clothes for her, most likely her mother, whilst she'd been asleep. It felt so freeing to finally be rid of those dank, maroon shirt and pants and be back in bright water tribe blue. Despite her weakened state these clothes made her _feel_ like the Avatar, the closest to her old self she'd felt in sometime.

Korra quickly berated herself then. _You're not the Avatar anymore. Not in any sense of the word._

With that Korra looked back towards Zuko and Katara as there seemed to be some activity in the hallway outside. The Avatar waited in baited breath as she expected the guards to come crashing inside her peaceful room at any second. The water tribe girl assumed that any spike in activity had at least something to do with her.

There didn't seem to be much in the way of panic or urgency this time, the discussion between the Firelord and his soldiers looked to be very formal and routine. _Probably nothing to do with me then..._

Then a few of the guards alongside Zuko and Katara began to walk away down the hallway, though not before the old healer turned to Korra briefly in the room, a small smile across her wrinkled features. _What...? What's she smiling so creepily about?_

****

Asami shadowed Tenzin as they strode down the large hallway of the palace, feeling Opal, Bolin and Yama close behind as they were escorted by several guards. The journey here had been relatively comfortable despite the fact that Tenzin had been flying like a race car driver so much so that Yama had thrown up over the side at one point. Likely it was the White Lotus Guard's healing of her face that had made the testing trip somewhat less stressful. The engineer was pretty sure her face was still dotted with cuts, those would heal naturally overtime, though at least none of the wounds would become infected.

The Fire Nation palace was grander than even the palace of Ba Sing Se, although one of those places had been looted and ransacked for all it was worth. Tenzin's large red cloak flowing in front of the engineer as they walked purposefully was probably helping increase the grandeur of their current location. Asami tapped the side of her backpack briefly, checking to see whether the content was still inside. She’d obsessively completing the same action every five minutes or so. There was absolutely no room for mistakes now, not this close to the end.

If the CEO hadn't been so engaged in their current mission she might have laughed at her group’s current appearance. They must have looked like the oddest visitors to the palace ever, especially Asami in her ripped up Equalist outfit. It was no wonder the guards that had greeted them looked so stunned initially.

They certainly stood out as they moved by in a mixture of red, white and black robes, gaining many a confused glance from workers in the palace who appeared to be making repairs to the blackened walls of some of the building. It didn't take a genius to know where that damage had come from. _The fighting must have been been quite the spectacle._

It took all of Asami's will power not to break away from the group as they got closer and closer to Zuko. Korra was here, in a cell somewhere, likely on the lower floors. The temptation to run and find the Avatar on her own accord was overwhelming as their many footsteps echoed all around them. A gentle hand on the engineer's shoulder brought her screeching back to reality.

“Every thing's going to be okay,” Opal assured softly at her ear. “You've done the hard part. This is the _last_ step. Just hold it together until then.”

Asami couldn't find the words to respond to that, instead nodding as firmly as she could. _Calm. Stay Calm. Unbendable. Unbreakable. Like platinum._

“Lord Zuko is waiting in here,” the captain of the guard called as they stopped outside a room that could only be the Firelord's office, one that was much larger than any of those in Future Industries. The engineer's hair stood on edge then, unsure how much she would be able to control herself when confronted by the man who was the face of the Fire Nation, the man who the CEO couldn't help but blame for all of this heartache, all of the Avatar's suffering.

The rest of the guards shifted position so that the group of misfits were now surrounded on all sides as they entered. Zuko sat behind a large wooden desk which had been sculpted into the shape of a fierce dragon, black banners bearing the emblem of the Fire Nation draped down behind him. In this setting, even over 90 years old and sat down the banished prince still looked incredibly intimidating.

“Please sit,” Lord Zuko indicated with a wrinkled hand towards Tenzin. The old air bending master exchanged a brief glance with the engineer before walking proudly over to a chair on the opposite side of the temporary Firelord. This was almost like a business negotiation, though the stakes had never been higher as Asami felt sweat dripping down her forehead.

“I'm here to speak about the Ava – about Korra,” Tenzin stated firmly. The slightest smile crept over the Firelord's scarred face then which immediately enraged Asami. It was hard to tell whether that smile was meant to mock them or not. The engineer was about to launch herself forward despite the wall of highly trained guards that stood between her and Zuko. At the last moment a pair of hands subtly pulled her back.

“Really not a good idea,” Bolin warned softly in her ear as he released his grip a few seconds later but made sure to move closer to his friend just in case.

“I've already spoken with Korra's parents,” Zuko began. _Tonraq and Senna are here?! How can they possibly be okay with all of this?_ “I intended to inform you as well. The charges against the Avatar have been dropped. She will no longer be on trial for the attempted murder of my daughter.”

“That's awesome Mr Zuko Sir!” Bolin boomed at the engineer's neck which almost made her fall over from shock.

“Calm down sweetie, use your indoor voice,” Opal advised sharply as she jabbed her boyfriend painfully in the side.

Asami couldn't allow herself to revel in what the Firelord had said, not until she saw that Korra was okay with her own emerald eyes. Though the notion they could be meeting again very soon was enough to make the CEO's heart beat considerably faster, to see the Avatar's beautiful, smiling face after all this time.

“I'm not finished yet, I still believe Korra is still guilty of the attack. I saw her with my own eyes,” Zuko warned as he beckoned for everyone in the room to calm down with a wave of his hand. _You are wrong!_ “There was an incident during the final day of the trial when the Avatar became incredibly unstable and attacked some of my soldiers.” So the surreal and horrible vision that the CEO had experienced was completely true. Korra had relapsed during the trial under all of that emotional stress.

“That is...very concerning,” Tenzin responded slowly as he scratched his head.

“I intend to send Korra to a secure compound under protective custody where she will receive medical treatment for her problems,” Zuko continued before his amber eyes glanced up to the group of young people standing in his room. “The Avatar's friends will be allowed to visitor her of course, I don't want Korra to feel isolated.” _But she will. The last person you want to keep caged up is Korra, it doesn't matter how big the pen is._

Asami couldn't stand listening to this any longer as she stepped forward, feeling two of the guards smack their hands into her shoulders. “Get back!” one of them warned as the engineer continued to push against him. _There's no way I'm backing down now._

“Let her through,” Zuko said softly. The guards glanced at each other in concern before standing aside as the Firelord gestured towards a chair beside Tenzin. The CEO sat down cautiously.

“Miss Sato, clearly you have something you wish to say. Please go ahead.”

Immediately Asami wanted to verbally attack the Firelord for all of the pain he had caused her partner though quickly stopped herself. This was about freeing Korra, not her own personal rage. Iroh's final advise echoed in her head. _“If you are patient in a moment of anger you will escape a thousand days sorrow.”_

“The Avatar is completely innocent of the crimes she's been accused of. I _know_ that she suffers from a lot of mental trauma but that doesn't mean she carried out the attack on Izumi. I've been burned by Korra myself when she's had a traumatic episode, but she was never attacking me, I would never have been injured if I'd just stepped out of the way like she told me to. Even when Korra's like that she's not malicious, she's frightened,” Asami explained resolutely as she pulled the sleeve of her torn black jacket up to reveal a small red mark on her arm as proof of the burn.

“The person you saw attack the Firelord was in complete control. She wasn't rash or unsteady. She was cold and calculating.” Zuko raised his brow slightly at that. The CEO was getting somewhere.

Opal and Bolin gasped loudly from behind her. Up until now no one but the engineer knew of that incident that had taken place during their Spirit World vacation.

“But I saw Korra with my own eyes. I saw her _burn_ Izumi,” Zuko stated firmly, a tinge of anger and sadness in his voice as he recalled the evening.

“No you didn't,” Asami replied sharply as she placed her hands on the table. “You saw the handy work of Koh the Face Stealer, a spirit I'm sure you're familiar with.”

“Koh the Face Stealer...How can I possibly believe all of this on your word alone? You're the Avatar's partner, you'd be willing to say anything to prove her innocence,” Zuko said stubbornly.

“Maybe,” Asami replied sharply before reaching inside her bag, that prompted several of the guards to swarm around her as they put their hands against the engineer's throat. Bolin, Yama and Opal immediately raised their hands in different bending stances to defend their friend.

“Stand down!” Zuko boomed as his guards hesitantly shifted away and Team Avatar lowered their arms before he nodded to the CEO to continue.

Asami pulled out the audio recorder from her bag and pushed it towards Zuko. “You might not believe what _I_ have to say but I'm pretty sure you'll listen to your Uncle.” The Firelord's eyes widened dramatically at that though he remained silent. “This is an audio recorder, I told Iroh everything that happened with Koh and Korra, though I thought all of that confusing stuff would be better coming from him. He has a way with words.”

With that Asami pressed play on the recorder, trying to look as confident as possible despite how nervous she was feeling.

As Iroh's voice echoed around the room the engineer felt herself tuning out from the General's words very quickly. She'd already listened to the recording several times before they had gotten to the palace. Instead Asami focused all of her attention on Lord Zuko's face, looking out for the slightest twitch and movement of his pupils. Any kind of clue to how the Firelord was thinking as he listened to the voice of his long dead uncle, a voice from beyond the grave.

Zuko's face remained relatively stern though the muscles of his face moved ever so slightly as the recording continued. It was actually getting to him.

Eventually the device reached a part of the recording where the Firelord's reaction would be crucial. Would these words truly convince Zuko that he was hearing his uncle's voice after all this time?

 _“I understand that all of this is a lot to take in dear Zuko, especially for a stubborn old man like yourself,”_ Iroh chuckled. That almost prompted the Firelord to laugh though he kept himself restrained.

_“But don't be swayed by the public opinion of your people, think clearly. Drink some tea if you must. And you must come visit me in the Spirit World, there's no excuses now with a brand new portal in Republic City, maybe we can finally arrange a second date with Jin in Ba Sing Se.” Asami had no idea who this Jin girl was, but Iroh had assured her that it would convince his nephew of his identity and the truth of his words._

It certainly seemed to have a struck a cord as the recording finished, there were tears visible in the corner of Zuko's old eyes as he placed a wrinkled hand over the recorder and spoke quietly to himself. “I will uncle, I will...” he muttered softly as his grip on the device tightened.

“Lord Zuko, does this evidence satisfy you of the Avatar's innocence?” Tenzin interrupted and the Firelord slowly looked up from the desk.

“It does. And it convinces me of another’s guilt,” Zuko replied firmly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes before pointing towards his guards.

“Then you'll free Korra?” Bolin interjected joyfully.

“Korra will be free return with you today, though I do believe that she still requires some serious medical care when you get to Republic City. I'd be happy to sent some experts from the Fire Nation with you to try and make up for everything that's happened and I will also-”

“Where is Korra now?” Asami interrupted sharply, more sharply that any question she had asked in her life.

“She's currently being held in an interview room,” Zuko said in surprise, “I'll free her immediately after we discuss what's going to happen next.”

Asami stood up from her chair and leaned forward. “Tenzin will take note of everything for me. I want to see Korra _now_. Then I want you to apologize for everything that's happened to her under your _care_.”

Those words clearly cut Zuko as he looked at Asami intensely. “The interview room is straight down the hallway and 5th door to the left.” With that the engineer was about to sprint off until she remembered the vision, the feeling of those chains around her wrists. The Avatar would still have them on now.

“Keys,” Asami said plainly as she crossed her arms.

Zuko nodded to his captain of the guard who passed Asami a single key. It was strange that something so small would be the final step in Korra's freedom.

The moment the metal touched Asami's hand she gripped it tightly and pushed her way through the guards still standing near the door, being tapped on the shoulder reassuringly by Bolin, Yama and Opal as she passed them.

“Run Sato, run like the wind!” Bolin shrieked loudly.

“Go get your girl!” Opal added enthusiastically as Asami quickly entered the hallway and pounded across the floor, using every last ounce of energy she had left for this last straight. Her fuel supply was running dangerously low, powered only by the Avatar. Korra's face, Korra's hair, her blue, blue eyes. Everything about Korra.

Two familiar figures were stood against a wall in the hallway, looking completely sombre and downtrodden. Senna and Tonraq. Korra's parents were about to find out about the Avatar's relationship with the CEO much less tactfully than the pair had planned. Not that Asami thought it would matter. They'd be thrilled to hear that their daughter was being released.

“Asami, what are you doing here?!” Tonraq called incredulously as the engineer stopped in front of them.

The CEO held the key up to their stunned faces. “Lord Zuko is freeing Korra, he's found her innocent of the attack. Go and speak to him if you want,” she said quickly.

The engineer was hoping that would have been enough to drive the Avatar's parents away for just a minute, though she fully expected they would follow her into the interview room to see their daughter. Instead Tonraq and Senna shared a knowing glance before nodding and dashing off in the direction of the Firelord's office. _Wait a minute...do they...did Korra tell them?_

It was then Asami inhaled deeply, hearing her ragged breaths echoing in the suddenly empty hallway. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Why was she this nervous? It was just Korra. Her Korra. Even if she was more broken than the last time the engineer had seen her Asami was determined to repair the Avatar as best she could. _Breath. Stay calm._

All of that anxiety instantly dissipated as Asami peered cautiously into the glass of the interview room, spotting a familiar figure sat on the bed, though she was surprisingly in water tribe blue rather than the Fire Nation garb the engineer had expected. She opened the door slowly though the Avatar didn't seem to notice her at first as she stared down at her bed sheets and her chains.

“Korra...” Asami said breathlessly as she closed the door behind her.

Korra wrenched her head upwards rapidly at the sound of her voice, blue eyes widening as though she couldn't quite believe who was standing in front of her. The Avatar's mouth opened widely as if to talk but no sound came out. _I know that feeling._

The engineer closed the gap between them when she suddenly realized the Avatar's current predicament prevented her from getting up. She embraced Korra for a painfully short amount of time as Asami remembered how one sided and cruel this hug was. “I've got the keys,” Asami smiled through tears as she carefully pushed the key inside the lock on the chains.

“Are you really here...?” Korra said quietly in disbelief as her eyes welled up with emotion.

“I'm here Korra. I'll _always_ be here. I won't ever let something like this happen to you again, I won't,” Asami stuttered quickly as she felt herself loosing control. _Just a little longer. Get these chains off._

Finally, after a few more seconds of wrestling with the keys the lock clicked and the chains dropped like a stone. The engineer tossed them across the room though found herself bowled over half way through the swing by a bone crunching embrace courtesy of the Avatar. Korra's arms wrapped there way around the engineer's back tightly as she whispered against Asami's neck.

“No offence sweet heart, but your face is pretty messed up,” the Avatar teased quietly. Her voice was hoarse and sore. That was typical Korra, somehow able to make stupid comments even in this situation.

“And your hair is a mess,” Asami retorted as she cradled the Avatar in her arms comfortingly. “It still smells good though.”

“Don't lie to me Sato. We both stink worse than a Republic City gutter,” Korra's lips smiled against her neck.

“Sadly there isn't much in the way of showers in the Spirit World,” Asami giggled as she kissed the Avatar's cheek softly and stared into her blue eyes, feeling the water tribe girl place a hand on her own and running a gentle finger along one of the deeper cuts on the CEO's face.

“You took the chains off,” Korra muttered quietly as the engineer took one of the Avatar's hands and kissed a red scar on the water tribe girl's wrist gently, “does that mean I'm free?”

“You are,” Asami said resolutely as she embraced Korra tightly once more, feeling all of the water tribe girl’s strength pulling against her.

“You've been cleared of all charges,” the engineer added softly as she kissed the top of the brown haired woman's head.

“Thank you, thank you,” Korra repeated in a hushed voice over and over again as she nestled her head into the engineer's neck and began to cry heavily until she was no more than a sobbing, frightened child in Asami's arm.

“I'd do it all again, all of it,” Asami assured as she rocked the Avatar back and forth methodically as the water tribe girl continued to cry softly. _Even the childhood trauma with Koh. A million times over._

“I love you _so_ much, do you hear? I'll _die_ before I let anyone else hurt you,” the engineer stated firmly as she squeezed her girlfriend's shoulders.

It was a long time before Korra said anything intelligible as she let out every little bit of terror and every bit of anger she'd kept buried all this time. Asami was eternally grateful that the water tribe girl was doing this right now, that she comfortable enough with the CEO to not keep all of this bottled up inside.

“I'm never letting you go again. Not for anything or anyone. You're coming home with me,” Asami murmured resolutely against the Avatar's ear, feeling the water tribe girl pull against her even more tightly, as though Asami could fade away at any moment like she had during their short meeting in the Spirit World.

_I promise. Even if it means giving up everything I own. Everything I've built. Even Future Industries._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted fluff. Here's your fluff. Honestly I had a lot of fun with this one, getting the girls back together was so enjoyable.  
> I really hope this chapter seemed somewhat realistic, even in the Avatar world. It was hard to juggle around so many characters in this chapter but it was entertaining too.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on everything that's happened in the last four or five chapters :)
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta Korrasamishipper for being a total machine with their drafting time ;D
> 
> Coming up next:  
> It's a very special chapter. We _finally_ get the villains back story, which hint hint, is intricately linked with Korra's own timeline and the current plots conflict. Look out for 'Haruana Alone'. Find out where that lady has been hiding and what she has planned.


	23. Haruana Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the murder charges against Korra are dropped Haruana plans her next move as the noose tightens, reflecting on the tragic chain of events that put her on a direct collision course with the Avatar and Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be the hardest chapter to write. Be warned, this one is super violent and dark at times. And you really need to pay attention. We jump around the timeline like crazy here.
> 
> Thanks though for the super positive reaction to the previous chapter, giving me all the feels ;D love you guys. Purple Light will now be 34 chapters. I swear.
> 
> Korrasamishipper = best beta ever. Thanks bud!

_{Seven months & three days pre Harmonic Convergence}_

The small farming village of Makapu lay high up in the beautiful snow covered mountains of the United Republic, a two hour drive to the glowing metropolis of Republic City which even from this distance could be seen radiating in the distance. Haruana had just finished feeding the variety of live stock her family of four relied on to keep put food on the table. Nights in this overtly conservative hamlet could be bitterly cold at any time of the year and only animals with thick fur could be reared successfully at this altitude. Being born a fire bender gave the 17 year old farm worker a considerable advantage in this kind of environment, able to keep her hands warm and she ran a hand against one of catdeer head briefly.

Instantly the animal began purring as Haruana heated up her hands and smiled. “I hope you appreciate how lucky you are this evening mister. I seriously don't have the energy left to give the rest of your buddies this treatment,” the fire bender grinned as she glanced towards the herd of catdeer staring back at her a few meters away. _I swear they actually look jealous._

After a few more minutes of petting _all_ ten catdeer Haruana decided it would be best to return to the family cottage, feeling a deep rumbling in her stomach as she cautiously made her way back to the familiar stone and slate home in the distance, the terrain changing dramatically under her feet from dark soil to dried, black magma which had come to characterise the village.

Makupu had both the fortune and misfortune of being situated below a volcano that had lain dormant for 100's of years, that was until five decades ago when the red mountain had erupted and threatened to wipe out the village. Only Avatar Aang's intervention had saved the lives of the hamlet's residents. The air nomad cooled the lava using a combination of fire and earth bending before it was able to wreak havoc, the village had been left with fossilized lava covering most of its land ever since. Aang's actions had also resulted in the village having much richer soil for growing crops which meant that even in cold weather plants were still thriving, it was one of the reasons the village's rural economy had stayed so stable in all these years.

The Avatar was often been spoken about fondly by the village's residents, even though none of them had seen anything of the new water tribe Avatar who had recently arrived in Republic City, their perception of this naïve looking young girl was only what they had seen in newspapers and more recently Pro-bending magazines, apparently Korra had joined a team called the Fire Ferrets. _I'd love to actually go and see a much in the arena, the radio coverage just doesn't do it justice, even with Aka's tampering of it to make the quality better. Besides that the matches are so expensive, especially in the later rounds._

Eventually after brooding over thoughts of Pro-bending and escaping the family farm for a few days Haruana found herself at the door of the cottage, the smell of freshly cooked stew wafting from underneath the door. That aroma was enough for the young fire bender to practically break the door down in her hunger as her fur lined hood fell down to her shoulders, revealing a bouquet of tousled auburn hair.

The slamming of said door from the wind outside prompted both Haruana's mother and father to spin around in alarm before their expressions quickly transitioned to the usual, unimpressed glance. The bright haired farm hand responded in the usual way, grinning as widely and innocently as possible as she stepped inside and kicked the snow from her boots clumsily.

“What have we told you about leaving that damn door open?” her father Tesu groaned wearily as he sank deep into his armchair, soaking in the heat from the large hearth in the corner as much as possible as he returned to flicking through a newspaper from the city. The headline on the front was screaming something about some kind of task force. _More problems with the equalists..._

“You know if I was an air bender I could just blow it closed,” Haruana retorted quietly as he added some extra heat to the fire with clenched fists almost unconsciously. It was an action she completed every evening which always guaranteed a satisfied sigh from her father as well as an appreciative nod.

“Well you aren't an air nomad so you can eat my meat stew before it gets cold,” her mother Suki suggested softly as she passed a bowl over gently.

Haruana raised her eyebrow playfully at that. “It's hardly going to be cold, remember I'm a-”

“-A _fire bender_ , dear, how could I forget?” Suki mused as she poked her daughter in the forehead. “I don't think there are many benders with the energy levels you have, to be able to burn flames as long as you can. Your father can barely light a candle without having a minor stroke,” her mother added teasingly as her eyes darted towards the homely man sat in the chair who appeared to have fallen asleep with the newspaper still in hand.

“Where's Aka by the way?” Haruana asked as she gently nabbed the paper from her father's calloused hands and began to dig into her meal.

“Where do you think? His head's firmly attached to his 'spirity' books as per usual,” Suki called as she began to clean up the small kitchen area which was adjoined to the living area.

Aka was two years older than Haruana and seemed to spend most of his life in books, unless he was sparring with her when they were both supposed to be working the fields. He was incredibly introverted around most people in the village with the exception of Haruana and her father. The young fire bender strongly believed that behaviour had been a result of Aka's relationship with the rest of the family and his origins. _He's my step brother._

This was a fact that Haruana had become absolutely certain of in her later years. Her parents had always stated resolutely that Aka was adopted by the family in Republic City when he was found on the streets, presumably abandoned by his real parents. It was a story that the young fire bender no longer believed as she spotted her reflection in a nearby mirror. They were too similar in appearance. _We are siblings. We have to be._ A hushed late night conversation between her parents had confirmed the fact.

Aka was her step brother.

Before Haruana had even been born her mother had betrayed her husband by sleeping with another man, a stranger from Republic City. Makapu wasn't like the city in terms of its political outlook. Such illicit acts were viewed as taboo by the rest of the village's residents. Both Suki and Tesu had agreed that it would jeopardise the family's catering and farming business if the rest of the community found out where Aka had come from, the depravity of his birth. Instead they covered it up and claimed he was an adopted orphan. _They lied._

Still, Haruana's father had been surprisingly kind to the boy growing up, the two always seemed close. He had never punished the boy for where he had come from and treated him like his own son. This was especially evident in the fact that Tesu always borrowed books documenting the spirits from the Republic City library whenever he catered for an event in the city to give to Aka, the young man's greatest passion. It was an act that always warmed Haruana's heart.

Despite this warmth part of Aka had always seemed lost. Likely he was beginning to severely question his heritage and his place in the world. _I don't know how to tell him the truth...what would it do to him? I have to tell him somehow. I can't keep lying._ The books on the spirits were likely an escape for Aka as well as a passion whenever he wasn't working on the land. _Better to live in the wonders of the Spirit World than the realities of the physical one..._

“He's so obsessed with those glowing, floaty things,” Haruana laughed half heartily as she polished off her meal and burped loudly. That prompted a disgusted glance from her mother though she didn't comment on her daughter's total lack of manners. Burping was a compliment to the chef really.

“I don't think you can really talk sweetie, you've been staring at the pro-bending article of that paper for 5 minutes straight,” her mother responded sharply as she kept her back to her daughter. That made Haruana turn bright red as she tossed the paper away as though it was contaminated. _I can't let them suspect. Not one bit. I don't know what they'd do if they knew._

With that Haruana rose from her seating position and yawned loudly. “I'm off to bed mom, I'll be up bright and early to get the tractor and plougher up and running again,” the fire bender smiled as she tapped her mother lightly on the shoulder in passing. “Good night,” she added softly.

“Good night sweetie,” her mother responded affectionately as she stretched up to kiss her daughter on the top of the head.”

****

“Are you sure you've got this?” Aka asked anxiously as they stood in the barn.

Haruana raised her hands slowly, flicking two of her fingers out from her fist and pointed towards the engine of the tractor. “I'm sure,” she replied whilst stick her tongue out. “I'm firing it in here, yeh?”

“Yup, right in there, that should fire old bessy back into life,” Aka responded as he took a step back. “Just try not to miss. I don't really want to get zapped. It can stop your heart you know?” _Oh Aka you big chicken-bat._

Haruana narrowed her eyebrows. “When do I ever miss?” she said confidently before firing a bolt of lightning at the motor's engine, feeling the energy pour through her fingers. It was the best sensation in the world, so precise yet so powerful. In a few seconds the tractor made a pained choking noise before the engine roared loudly. “Woohooo, nailed it!” the fire bender gloated as she jumped up and down on the spot, stopping suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Aka was staring down at her.

“That was pretty awesome, you're getting seriously deadly with that lightning stuff!” he shouted enthusiastically as she shook his step sister vigorously by the shoulders. Then Aka looked a little more demure as he peered around Haruana's auburn locks of hair. “But you've still got the plough to do.”

Haruana laughed as she shook off her brothers grip. “Alright, just let _me_ do all the work then we can get lunch.”

“Hey, I know you're not as technicality gifted as me but I'm pretty sure you know me pouring water into the engine isn't a good idea,” Aka laughed heartily as he lightly tapped his younger sister on the shoulder. “Get on with it then, lightning master Haru!” he said in an announcer style voice, making grand gestures with his hands as he did so.

Lunch was the same everyday. A quick meal and reading of a spirit book or a pro-bending magazine followed by a short sparring sensation where Haruana would dodge shards of ice thrown by her brother rapidly, it was a routine that had certainly improved the young farm hand's agility. _I'll be dodging in a pro-bending match with the best of them in no time. Her anti-social brother seemed fairly content in just throwing the ice rather that every having to be faced with any kind of bending retaliation._

Haruana was thoroughly engrossed in her pro-bending magazine, reading an article that interviewed each member of the Fire Ferrets who it was being reported were now being sponsored by Future Industries as she leaned against a stone wall, Aka perched above her who was beaming from cheek to cheek. “Oh man, this stuff is so crazy. You seriously need to start reading these books Tesu gets in town,” he smiled widely.

Haru decided to play to his interests just this once, lying to her brother about his identity was becoming an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. “Tell me all about it,” she smiled sincerely, taking her eyes away from the magazine briefly, Aka gave her a suspicious glance before continuing.

“...Well, in the Spirit World there's like this huge, big library full of books on everything, and it's ran by some giant owl,” he explained happily. _A giant owl. Right._ “And then there's a weird place full of fog with loads of people trapped in it and loosing their minds. Stuck there for eternity.” _That sounds horrific._ “And how about this creepy guy, 'Koh the Face Stealer', I guess his name kinda implies what he does...” he muttered quietly.

“Steals faces?” Haruana sighed loudly.

“You said you wanted to listen!” Aka pouted from above. _Sometimes I forget he's the older one as smart as he is._

“I do, I'm sorry,” she replied quickly, tapping his leg reassuringly.

Aka raised his eyebrows slightly. “You're just angry that Koh can't steal that Avatar chick's face so you can make out with her.”

Haruana almost fell over then, feeling herself turn the brightest shade of red possible. “What are you talking about Aka?!” she shrieked, unable to face him.

“Oh, c'mon. Just because your mom and dad can't see it doesn't mean that I can't. The way you stare at her in those pro-bending magazines. It's so obvious,” he smiled as he leaped down from the wall to crouch in front of his hunched over step sister, moving the embarrassed girl's arms away from her face. “Hey, don't worry about it Haru. It doesn't matter one bit to me,” he smiled sincerely before smirking slightly. “We're both a pair of weirdos it seems.”

That made her calm down slightly as she felt her brother's arms embrace her tightly. _Aka...how do I begin to tell you where you came from?...how?_ “You can't tell anyone, promise you won't tell anyone?” Haruana begged into his shoulder.

Aka squeezed her a little more tightly then. “Of course not, only when you feel ready,” he whispered softly. “I'm here if you want to talk about it, day or night, I might even put my books down to listen,” he tried to joke. It was enough to make the girl in his arms giggle lightly as she wiped away tears. _When did I start crying...? What a mess I must look right now._

“Thank you...Aka, I really appreciate it,” Haruana responded sincerely as her secret sibling offered a hand to pull her upwards. She took it eagerly. It didn't matter how strange or cowardly her step brother seemed at times, his grip was the safest in the world. If he knew the truth. If he knew all the lies, would their relationship falter or triumph?

“It's no problem, you're like a sister to me Haru,” Aka smiled warmly as he ran a hand through his hair. “Now let's go and get some work done before your parents kill us both.”

“How about a little ice dodging first?” Haruana suggested with a challenging eyebrow.

Aka put both his hands behind his head. “Fine, I suppose making you stronger is a job of sorts but afterwards we really gotta get to it, I hear Tesu's got some big event to cater to down in the city tonight. He wants me to tag along to help him.” That made Haruana feel a little jealous. Aka wasn't his son, not at all. _He's mom's kid._

“Do you know what the event is?” she asked distantly as they walked.

“Beats me, we got called in at the last minute when the other caterer pulled out. The councillor guy holding the gig came up here earlier to personally ask for out assistance. He seemed pretty desperate,” Aka explained. _Why is it he never pays attention to anything that doesn't involve spirits?_

“If you really want to know go ask Tesu for yourself, I didn't care enough to bother. A trip down to the city only means one thing. Books!” Aka replied whilst pumping the air with his fists.

“You are such a total nerd,” Haruana teased as she poked him in the side.

****

“A gala for Avatar Korra?!” Haruana shrieked loudly when her step brother finally got some information about the evenings events. Aka stared down at her whilst loading some crates into their rusting truck.

“Jeez woman, are you trying to give me a freakin heart attack?!” Aka replied sharply as he nearly dropped the box he was carrying.

Haruana began to punch her sibling lightly on the shoulder as he continued his work in the freezing cold. “This isn't fair. I should be going. You don't really care about meeting Korra that much. It's not like it's an luxury trip to the Spirit World or anything like that,” she hissed a much quieter voice in fear of her parents overhearing them arguing. Even this fresh bed of snow wouldn't stop the noise carrying right inside the cottage.

“If only that were possible,” Aka replied dreamily as he looked across to the glow of Republic City in the distance. _That place is like a different world. The people there are so different. It doesn't matter that we can see the light of it from here, it's one this stubborn village will never bask in._

“Please let me go, please!” the teenager pleaded as she clasped her hands together. Her brother eyed her up and down for a few seconds and abruptly stopped packing.

“You do realize I don't have any say in this?” Aka exhaled heavily as vapour filled the air, he lazily bent it away and continued to talk. “Okay...if you want to go that badly. Push me over.”

“What?” Haruana asked in confusion as snow began to fall lightly once again.

“I said _push_ me over,” Aka commanded a little more sharply. When the young fire bender continued to examine him with narrowed eyes the spirit obsessed boy spoke much more warmly. “Trust me on this Haru.”

_I promise I don't really want to hurt you._ Haruana nodded slightly before she took a step back, hearing her boots crunch in the snow. Then she launched herself forward elbow first and slammed into her older sibling who fell to the ground instantly, struggling to catch a breath.

The fire bender ran over to his side instantly. “Oh spirits Aka, I'm so sorr-”

Aka swatted her away with a flick of his hands. “I told you not...not to use _that_....that word... _that_ way...”

“Tesu! Tesu I've fallen over!” her brother soundly began to shriek as though in significantly more pain to the point that Haru was nearly grabbing him protectively again. That was until he gave her a sly wink. _When did he become such a good actor?_

A few seconds later and her father was sprinting out of the cottage door and into the snow for _his_ boy. “Aka, son, did you slip?” he asked in concern as he gently helped the boy up.

“I'm good. Just real clumsy. I think I've busted my hand, it might be best if you take Haru with you to the gala in my place,” Aka replied through gritted teeth, making sure to gasp with every few words. Tesu's eyes turned quickly to his daughter. To her surprise he smiled warmly. _Does he want me to go with him?_

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Tesu replied fondly as he held one of Aka's arms over his shoulder. “Haruana, would you please take this clumsy idiot back inside and then finish loading the truck? I don't want to be arriving in Republic City late, the traffic can be murder at the time of day.”

“No problem dad,” Haruana replied almost a little to enthusiastically as she ran to reach under her step brothers shoulder and lead him indoors, sending an eye dart at Aka as he deliberately leaned his full weight into her. _I guess this is payback for the force of that shove..._

Aka leaned into her ear slightly as they walked. “Don't waste this glorious opportunity Haru,” he whispered playfully.

****

There she was. The girl from the papers and the magazines, the soft yet assuring voice that echoed on the radio. Avatar Korra.

The water tribe girl seemed to be wandering around the hall full of delegates, reporters and dignitaries like a lost soul. Haruana had been so sure that Korra would have some friends even though she'd only been in Republic City for a short time. Who wouldn't want to be friends with the coolest and most powerful person in the whole world? At some point during the evening Haru's father had wandered off having had a little too much to drink, now off mingling with the other guests as though he belonged with them.

Tonight hadn't been particularly pleasant so far despite Haruana's expectations and hopes. She'd already had to scare away a young air bender child who had tried to use their catering table as a toilet after they had just finished laying out all of food that was on offer. Thankfully she'd been assisted by a fretting bald monk before things had gotten out of hand, presumably the boy's poor father. _You were too optimistic. Republic City isn't some paradise and Korra isn't a perfect human being...I mean sorta on the outside..._

A solemn sounding voice nearby brought Haruana screeching out of the day dream. “Can I have one of those octopus shark things on a stick?”

_Oh no. THAT VOICE. I know that voice._

Haruana looked up painfully slowly, fighting with all her strength not to start blushing immediately. She was right to be so cautious as a bright blue pair of eyes stared back at her from across the small table which separated the caterer from the guests. It was her. It was the Avatar.

“Sure, no problem,” Haruana mumbled as she reached across with a shaking hand to try and pick up one of the skewered pieces of meat. It took her far too long to reach the food as Korra eyed her up with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. To her credit the Avatar took the grub as though the entire interaction hadn't been totally weird at all. _Keep it cool fire head. Pretends she's just one of the cat-deer. Ain't no judging from them._

That little plan failed miserably as Haruana found herself staring unconsciously, now suddenly desperate for the Avatar to just walk away and leave her in peace before her cheeks exploded. _Why did I ever think this was a good idea? If Aka could see me now he'd be dying with laughter._

Instead Korra did the complete opposite, leaning her weight against the table and taking another stick of food. “Sorry about this, these are just _really_ good,” the water tribe girl smiled as she munched away on the meat, finishing it off in a few seconds. The Avatar's ill-mannered behaviour started to put Haruana at ease as she felt the heat in her cheeks reducing considerably.

“Take as many as you want, no one else here seems to like this water tribe cuisine we were told to make,” Haruana replied softly as she flickered her auburn hair behind her ears which prompted a strange glance from the Avatar. _What was that look about...?_

Korra did as she was told and took a much larger handful this time. “Thanks, forgive me for hanging around here. I feel like eating a _lot_ after tonight,” the Avatar mumbled as she chewed enthusiastically.

Haruana didn't know why she was asking this. There was just something about the water tribe girl's presence and aura that was deeply comforting and relaxing, as though you could talk to her about anything. This was how the Avatar should always be as a person. Someone warm and approachable. “Been a rough evening?” the fire bender asked nonchalantly as she pretended to be reorganising some of the dishes on the spread.

The Avatar turned to lean her back against the table as her eyes darted off to a pair of people walking around the hall and laughing joyfully as they did so. Obviously they were some kind of couple dating. One was a handsome young man with jet black hair and a classy red scarf looped around his neck, the woman looped around him was even more attractive with shimmering black hair and piercing green eyes. It wasn't hard to see why jealous was radiating off of Korra at this current moment in time.

“I get it, she's pretty hot,” Haruana replied calmly as he continued to reorganise the plates and food before her.

At that Korra spun around in alarm, waving her arms frantically as she did so. “It's not _her_ I'm talking about!” the water tribe girl hissed before firmly crossing her arms, muscles rippling as she did so. “It's the guy...Mako. I've been crushing on him like a loser since the moment we met.” That name rang a bell. That amber eyed boy was in the same pro-bending team as the Avatar. Honestly, Haruana had almost completely forgotten about the young man and his brother. Most of her magazine reading involved staring at the water tribe girl rather than reading much of what was actually inside. _I really was obvious..._

The pained looked on Haruana's face was then completely misinterpreted by the Avatar. “Oh, sorry about that! I didn't mean to sound like that sort of thing was a _bad_ thing,” Korra said quickly as she picked up yet more food and returned to looking at the woman and the man strolling around the dance floor. “It's not that I've never thought about that...stuff,” the water tribe girl fumbled awkwardly as she fidgeted with her hands. “That salami chick – I mean _Asami_ chick, she's all elegant, pretty and fake. I mean, look at the face she's doing right now,” Korra gestured obviously and tried to imitate the other woman's face.

What followed almost made Haruana fall over laughing. “ _'Nice to meet you Korra, Mako's told me SO much about you'_ ” the Avatar mocked in a high pitched tone as she raised a flat hand under her chin and titled her head up. “Nobody can be _that_ nice, the sooner Mako sees through her the better,” Korra finished as she swallowed a large chunk of meat and grinned.

Just as Haruana felt herself getting along with Korra very well her slightly drunk father wandered back over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Avatar, pleas-ure, to, em , meet you, but you gotta me letting my daughter – ahem, do her jab, job,” the old man spluttered as he slouched over.

Haruana swore that Korra looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and disappointment. _Were we really getting somewhere? What the hell dad. Why do you always have to drink so much?_ “Alright, I'll see you around. Your food was awesome by the way,” the water tribe girl smiled warmly as she dashed back off to join a sturdy, black haired boy with green eyes, laughing loudly as she did so.

_Great...just great. At least I cheered her up._

****

{ _The night of Harmonic Convergence_ } 

The sound was deafening, earth shattering as Haruana sprinted through deep beds of snow to get to the herd of cat-deer. The poor animals would be terrified with this noise as the fire bender felt her heart pounding loudly in her throat, sweating pouring down her hands as she moved. _I can't stop. I can't stop. If I stop I'll never get to them._

Purple light filled the sky above as the air rippled with energy and heat, yet somehow the snow remained on the ground in thick layers, getting deeper and deeper the closer that the young fire bender got to the live stock, turning briefly to the area to the bay of Republic City in the distance. Even this far away Haruana could see the creature, a huge red creature which was tearing the city apart with a powerful beam of light. That thing had to be the height of a tall building at least. Aka had instantly claimed it was some kind of angry spirit. There was nothing she could say to her sibling about that. What else could that maroon monster be?

Aka had ran off to assist some of the other villagers who were all currently having problems with their animals as canon fire echoed out in the night followed by violent blasts. _Is this the end of the world?_

It had been the middle of the day when the sky had blackened so dramatically and rapidly. A colour so dark it seemed that light ever returning would be impossible. Still, Haruana couldn't leave the cat deer to panic. They'd end up running straight off of the mountain in their fear, the animals had to be brought indoors if they were going to survive the night. Once that was done the family could hole up in the cottage and wait to see what happened next. Going through the mountains with this amount of snow, even with a group of water benders, seemed like certain death. They were trapped.

Eventually after a few more minutes of searching Haruana spotted the frightened herd huddling together for comfort. When she called out to them the animals didn't move an inch. _They are too afraid._ There wasn't time to waste here. _I'll have to scare them a little bit more to get them to listen to me._

With that Haruana lit up a flame in both of her hands and marched towards the cat-deer, waving the fire and shouting like a wild person. It certainly got the herds attention as they looked up to her with huge black pupils. Haruana continued to move towards them menacingly, heart aching at the fear she was inducing in _her_ animals as she corralled them towards a stone shelter that had been erected for this kind of weather. _That's it, just like that._

Occasionally the fire bender would have to fire a warning shot to prevent any of the group from straying away using a mixture of lightning and flame to keep the animals under control.

“In you go!” she shouted at the top of her lungs as another blast echoed in the air. That was enough for the herd to stampede inside the shelter as Haruana firmly slammed the wooden door to keep them inside, making sure to lock all of the locks.

“I'll come and get you when this is all done, I promise,” she said softly with a hand against the door before turning to sprint back down the hill at the sound of her brother's voice.

“Haru! Get back here! Stuffs really going down in Republic City. It'd be safer in the house!” Aka called from down below.

“I'm just coming!” the young woman replied as she ran as quickly as the deep snow drift would allow.

****

{ _3:00am, the night of Harmonic Convergence_ }

The flawed family Haruana had come to love so deeply sat huddling in the living room. Aka had an arm firmly wrapped around her. None of them had spoken for some time since the blasted seemed to have ceased, afraid that if they spoke out loud the chaos would start all over again. The fire bender wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this, not knowing what was going on in Republic City or how the animals were doing was driving her over the edge.

She was about to rise up from the floor to check when the earth seemed to rumble beneath her, causing the auburn haired woman to fall over painfully to the ground. _What the hells going on now?!_ Haruana had been so sure that everything was over.

“Are you okay sweetie?” her mother called in concern as she reached out a hand to help pull her daughter up once more. It was a pointless endeavour as the earth shook even more furiously this time causing the whole family to fall onto their backs.

Before any of them had a chance to rise again a massive explosion rang out, this time sounding much closer than the ones in Republic City. Much, much closer. The family stared at each, fear engraved across all of their faces as the first explosion was followed by a chorus of large and small bangs, as though several heavy objects were crashing down outside.

“We have to see what's going on!” Haruana called despite her fear as she sprinted towards the door, yanking it open before her father was able to wrench her back.

With that the rest of the family followed their daughter outside and around the corner of the stone cottage to where the booming was coming from. They didn't have to look far as the volcano Makapu glowed a bright red above, contrasting against the dark sky above. _No...it can't be. Is is erupting?!_

“We need to go, now!” Aka shouted at the top of his lungs, fear echoing in his voice as he stared at the large pieces of searing hot rock that had already been tossed out by the mountain in its rage.

Haruana tried to respond but found that her voice was gone completely as her step brother grabbed her firmly by the arm. “Get to the truck, if we stay here we'll all burn!

Their mother and father still stood gaping at the unholy sight as the sound of the rest of the villages shrieking in the chaos could be heard. Utter panic had consumed Makapu in just a few minutes as families searched desperately for loved ones or tried to save their positions before the lava from the mountain inevitably came crashing down and wiped out everything in its path. Aka bent large chunks of snow at them to snap them out of their trance.

“Don't just stand there! - Even Haruana can't bend away all of that!” the boy cried a shrieked as he kept a firm grip on his step sister.

_No I can't..._

“Your grandparents...we have to get to them, we can't leave them!” Tesu suddenly shouted as he wiped snow from his hair and began charging back into the center of the village followed by Suki as a wave of red liquid shot up from the peak of the volcano. _The lava's coming_.

“Stop you idiots! You'll all die!” Aka roared as he tried to reach out for his parents, they were just out of reach. His eyes then glanced up towards the mountain and the stream of lava that was moving at a startling speed. Haruana also began to wriggle in his grasp. “What are you doing Haru, don't you dare follow them!”

“I'm not, I'm going to free the cat-deer! I can't leave them in that shelter to melt!” Haruana cried as she broke from her step brother's grip and tore away from him, nearly tripping up as Aka turned the snow beneath her to ice in an effort to bring her back. _I can't let them die. I put them there. I doomed them._

“Haru, come back! It's too dangerous!” her brother called from behind as he tried to follow his sibling, falling backwards hard when a large piece of molten rock crashed down in front, blocking his path for a short time as he lost sight of his step sister in a crowd of villagers fleeing past him.

Haruana could still hear him shouting desperately as she made her way back up the hillside, still being prevented from moving as quickly by snow drifts despite the extreme heat that the volcano was causing in the air. A heat unlike anything the fire bender had ever experienced as she tossed flames forward in an attempt to clear the path. _I can burn fire the longest. I can do this._

The red flow of the lava wasn't far away as Haruana glanced upwards briefly, the sound of dying screaming ringing in her ears as she continued to run, feeling totally exhausted. That cry could have been Aka, or her parents. Everyone she'd ever known. _I'm so close, I can't fail._

Just as the shelter came into view the lava seemed to increase in speed, licking the back of the stone shelter as it swarmed forward. Haruana raised her arms to try and halt the flow as she heard the cat-deer shrieking in fear and pain from inside. _No!!!_ The liquid felt different from any flame she'd bent in the past, not responding at all to her energy. _I can't bend it! I can't bend it!_

Haruana pushed ahead as the lava continued to stream forward, now lapping slightly around her feet as she reached the door, gasping in pain at the burning sensation on her skin as she tried to reduce the heat with bending as best as she possible could. The animals inside the shelters screams became louder and louder as the young woman wrestled with the locks, not sure how much longer she could stand this extreme pain.

Suddenly the stone shelter seemed to collapse under the weight of the lava now pouring over it as Haruana felt herself loose her footing and falling face first into the searing liquid and crying out in anguish as her skin burned at the contact, hair melting away from the heat as she writhed from side to side.

In a few moments her vision went completely black as she stopped struggling, the sounds of the cat-deer now completely silent.

A firm grip on her shoulder and the sound of a man shrieking in pain awoke her briefly though she couldn't see anything at all. She was on someone's back and moving down the hillside at a rapid pace, the noise of snow shifting and swerving echoing faintly in one of her ears an indication that someone was bending it.

_Aka..._

A moment later she lost consciousness again as she heard the sound of an engine firing into life.

****

{ _Three weeks post Harmonic Convergence_ }

“That poor girl,” a soft voice called as Haruana opened her eyes faintly, being blinded by the light in the room instantly. _What!! Where am I?! I was...?! I was..._

A pair of gentle hands on her shoulders pushed the young fire bender back onto the bed's mattress. “Try not to move Miss Haruana, you're in hospital in Republic City.”

No. That was impossible. Then all of those horrific things, all those people. Her family. That wasn't some twisted nightmare. It was real. “What happened to me, how long was I out?” Haruana croaked quietly as a nurse leaned into her face, a noticeable grimace on the older woman's face as she did so. _What...my skin...I fell into the lava...oh spirits..._

At that Haruana immediately wanted to touch her face but was prevented by a young man with dusty blonde hair who smiled at her reassuringly. “It'd really be best if you kept still,” he said softly. His voice instantly relaxed in the injured fire bender. Who was he? He didn't look like a doctor.

“You've been unconscious for three weeks, honestly many of our healers said you may never wake up. You are incredibly strong,” the nurse said gently as she injected the girl with some morphine. “This will help ease the pain slightly. Our healers have done all they could to save your skin but I'm afraid...” the nurse paused suddenly as she looked away from her patient quickly.

The other man did the opposite, leaning in closer so Haruana could hear him properly. “Your village is Makapu yes?” he asked quietly. All she could was nod. She already knew what was coming next.

“I'm afraid that during Harmonic Convergence an earthquake caused the volcano above your home to erupt, there were few survivors,” the man said gently as he took a grip of Haruana's bandaged hand. There were some survivors? Her family could still be alive!

“My parents...?” she asked slowly.

The man shook his head sympathetically, closing his eyes as he did so. Haruana gasped then, wanting to sob instantly but knew there were more questions that needed to be answered.

“And my brother?”

The nurse and the man exchanged a confused glance. “There was no mention of a brother in your records,” the nurse replied quietly. Of course there wouldn't be. Aka was never acknowledged as her brother. She was still absolutely certain that her nerdy sibling had been the one to save her. Where could he have gone?

“Aka, he would have came and visited me,” Haruana insisted as she looked towards the dusty haired man. There was something magnetic about him.

“Only family where allowed in those first two weeks, and well...” the nursed responded awkwardly.

“I'll go and look for him, Aka you said?” the man asked softly and he stood up.

“Yeh, but you haven't told me what exactly caused all of this...and who you are?” Haruana questioned slowly as she tried to flex her fingers, pain screaming up her veins from the movement. _My lightning bending...I'll never be able to do it again._

The man ran a hand through his hair as he adjusted his pristine suit. “I'm Yon Rha, the leader of the new Anti-Spirit party. It's the spirits that caused all of this. Particularly that half spirit Avatar who left the damn spirit portals open and caused the earthquake that wiped out your village.”

Haruana rose from the bed, shrieking at the pain in all her limbs. “What are you talking about?! She did all of this?!” _I...what was I thinking..._

“Yes. Avatar Korra left the portals open and now the United Republic is covered in vines with many dead in both the city and in rural areas. Though the press have firmly choose to ignore the chaos in those rural communities, the lure of Republic City under threat has covered ever headline.” The world had forgotten what had happened already.

“How could she do this?! The Avatar. They're suppose to protect people! Where is she now?! When I see her I'll-”

Yon Rha placed a hand on her shoulder. “That's not how _we_ should do things. I want the portals closed just as much as you, and we can do it, with the people's popular support. We'll challenge Raiko's Presidency and force the Avatar's hand in undoing what's she's done.”

“But she needs to be punished!” Haruana shouted as she clenched her fists.

“And she will be. Trust me, the back lash she'll get from this incident with the spirits will taint the name of the Avatar for generations,” Yon Rha replied confidently.

Haruana remained silent. She did trust him. This Yon Rha. She trusted him so much. _I barely even know him...how is this possible?_

“You said _we_?”

“I did,” Yon Rha smiled. “I want you to be my deputy, my right hand in this new party, one that will change the world and the Avatar's role in it forever.”

****

{ _Seven weeks post Harmonic Convergence_ } 

“How can you be going along with this idiot?!” Aka spat as he stood in his step sister's private hospital room, arm bandaged up from a burn the lava had caused. 

Haruana walked unsteadily behind him. Ever since they'd reunited three weeks ago they could do nothing but argue with each other. “It's the right way to do things. If we want revenge, we close the portals. The best way to do that is with Yon Rha and the Anti-Spirit Party. With the people's support we could run the United Republic and-”

“You're talking nonsense. As soon as that man becomes President, if he ever does, then he'll be just like the rest of them. A puppet. He'll forget all the promises he made and the portals will stay open. The only way to get what we want is to work together, away from that trumped-up politician. I've got a plan. Korra won't do what any President says. She's already been kicked out of Republic City by Raiko. If we want the Avatar to close the portals we have to play a more careful and subtle game, to get up close and personal in order to manipulate her,” Aka explained as he paced around the room.

“You are wrong,” Haruana replied sharply as she gestured towards the door. “You can stay and help if you want, but I won't go along with what your scheme. It won't work.”

Aka closed his eyes. “So be it. Yon Rha is already manipulating you just like you think you'll be able to manipulate the Avatar,” he said sadly as he moved towards the exit.

“Goodbye Aka,” Haruana said quietly as her brother walked past, feeling tears building in her eyes at the sight. This was one person she never expected to see walking away from her.

“I guess you don't trust me anymore sis...” Aka said bitterly as he used his good arm to close the door behind him.

Haruana stood frozen for several seconds, half tempted to pull down her black cloth mask and chase after him. Had he finally figured everything out? _If he has he's already made his choice. He won't listen to reason. That's not a brother I want or need._

****

{ _Four years post Harmonic Convergence_ }

“Haruana...” Yon Rha said grimly as his deputy stepped towards the desk in his brand new office in city hall. This man was now Deputy President, though getting here had taken much longer than either of them had wanted and it had become increasingly frustrating and corrupt. Haruana had been forced to invest in the Triads and the Red Monsoons in order to back up their political party's strength. Dealings that party's leader turned a blind eye to most of the time.

Except today. _When I saw her. After all this time. How could I not react?_

“You cannot threaten this government's business partners in the middle of the day in broad day light. As my deputy you must lead by example,” Yon Rha sighed as he leaned back his chair and held his hands together.

“She was with the Avatar. I couldn't help myself. We're suppose to be closing the portals and now we're messing around with reconstruction work and petty political games,” Haruana responded sharply as she took a step forward. _Maybe Aka was right all along. I wonder where he is now...._

“You don't understand the intricate and delicate touch that political office requires. We cannot just go around brutalising people into supporting us,” Yon Rha stated firmly.

“I wasn't brutali-”

“Miss Sato told me what happened at the construction site. How you openly threatened her?” Yon Rha interrupted sharply as he stood up from his chair.

“You're going to take _her_ word over mine?” Haruana called incredulously as she stood directly in front of her leader, waving her arms widely. _'She is pretty hot.'_

“You're a loose canon Haruana. I cannot have someone like you at the head of my party any longer, damaging out reputation. You've allowed you're personal vendetta against the Avatar to cloud your judgement,” Yon Rha stated firmly as he gestured towards the door. _No. No you can't. That high society, spirit loving bitch._

“You are an egoistical fool Yon Rha,” Haruana replied venomously as she leaned into his face.

“And _you_ are no longer welcome in _my_ party. Please leave before I force you out,” Yon Rha warned. _I'd like to see you try._

Haruana stepped away despite her building fury.

But it wasn't Yon Rha she was angry at, he was just a fool being manipulated by a pretty face and a soft voice. No. It was Sato that had caused all of this, had lost Haruana her only place in the world, the only place that accepted her appearance, her scarred face. The Future Industries CEO and the Avatar had taken everything from the former deputy in four years.

_I'll make them both pay. Starting with Sato._ Haruana had seen Asami leaving city hall earlier in the day with a large, black haired man. They appeared to be walking on foot. Probably to Future Industries Tower.

_Sato first. Then I'm coming for you Korra._

****

Haruana gripped her aching side as she wandered a lush expanse of the Spirit World having fled through the portal an hour or so ago. Sato and her escort had proved to be more of a challenge that the former deputy had first perceived with the green eyed man's lava bending causing her real problems until she eventually got the jump on him. The fear she'd felt when she saw that lava again, it had effected her fighting significantly. That's when the earth bender had managed to land a firm hit on her before she took him out of the game.

It was then that the greatest surprise had come. Asami Sato, a non bender, had redirected Haruana's powerful lightning with a metal glove as though she was born to do it. The deputy had only just avoided the bolt, but it was enough to delay her plans as the police screamed around the corner. _I lost my chance..._

Now Haruana found herself in the Spirit World, the only place where the United Republic's police wouldn't look for her. Any spirit that had come near her she had blasted away with a wave of fire or a bolt of lightning, but she was tiring step by step. Unable to find any foot in this strange land as she limped forward inch by inch, mind at a loss.

If only Aka was with her, he'd have known exactly what to do. _What did he talk about that day? The fog of lost souls, a library with a giant owl....and...Ka, no, Koh the Face Stealer._

At that a large scuttling sound echoed in the air as a huge centipede like creature crashed through nearby foliage. Haruana opened her eyes in alarm as she tried to blast the creature away with whatever fire she had left in the tanks. The flames bounced of the beasts shell of a body.

The creature leaned forward slightly as Haruana fell to the ground. It's face switching from a white mask to a gorilla in rapid succession. _Koh the Face Stealer...I can't show any emotion..._ “What do we have here then? Your crashing through the Spirit World woke me from my evening nap,” the spirit's voice echoed loudly, though no breath seemed to come from him.

Koh grinned slightly as Haruana tried to cover her face back up with her ripped mask. “That will not work broken child,” he warned as he crawled forward rapidly.

“Besides, I don't want a face like yours in my collection. My body is ugly enough without some awful thing like that. I don't want to frighten the children,” the creature mocked as he swarmed around her. _It must be pretty bad if this thing doesn't even want it._

Then Kok smiled widely. “You don't like the spirits very much, do you girl? What a tragic night that was. And where was the noble Avatar, the Avatar you had _so_ much affection for when she was needed most. Korra was too busy causing the events that would destroy your family.” _How did he know all of that?!_

Haruana couldn't help but gasp slightly then, feeling very glad that Koh didn't want her face. He would've definitely gotten it by now the amount of slips she'd already made. “I hate them. I hate the Avatar. I want to punish her,” the woman stated firmly.

“That is very good. Perhaps you and I aren't so different. Both ugly creatures who want to change our faces. Luckily for me, I can,” Koh smirked loudly.

“I don't care about my face,” Haruana replied coldly as she pulled herself upwards from the ground and dusted herself off.

Koh looked sincerely surprised at that. “Interesting. What would you do if I could offer you the face of the one you hate the most? The Avatar?” the spirit questioned with great interest. _Is that even possible? It doesn't matter. I'll sell my soul to punish Korra._

“I could change the world. Both of our worlds.”

****

_{Two weeks after the end of Korra's trial_ }

Haruana tossed an old Republic City newspaper away angrily as she stood in a dark alley near city hospital, an area close to one of the new spirits wilds in the city, pulling her hood up as she did so. It was strange to touch her skin and not feel a rough texture, instead it was completely smooth. The headline in the paper read boldly _'Avatar cleared of all charges in the Fire Nation'._

Being pursued by police and soldiers from the Fire Nation as well as Beifong had made finding any news near impossible. All Haruana had heard in the last week were rumours that the Avatar was back in Ba Sing Se with Sato for the end of Kuvira's trial, too far out of the fire benders increasingly limited reach.

This had to be Sato. She must have pulled something in the trial. How could they not find the Avatar guilty after what the former deputy had done in the capital's palace? The fighting had been intense but thrilling as Haruana had dodged and weaved attack after attack. _Just like with Aka and the ice..._

She'd spotted her brother's face on the cover of the paper, along with the rest of Team Avatar smiling widely, Korra and Asami in the centre, arms wrapped round each other. What was Aka playing at? Was he still trying to manipulate Korra or had he gone soft? Forgotten everything they'd lost? _He said he needed to be closer to her to close the portals. I guess he's already done that. I wonder what he's got planned?_

Haruana would need to try and meet with him, see if he really had switched sides. If he hadn't, he could be a valuable ally in deep cover. The key to closing the portals and ending the connection between the spirit and physical world once more. _I should've listened to him. I was so angry. He was right about Yon Rha all along, that man doesn't even want the portals closed anymore._

The former deputy then stared down at a nearby vine. Korra needed to be brought back to Republic City, though not the one she'd left behind. One in chaos and turmoil, with the people indefinitely turned against the spirits. All Haruana had to do was channel that anger and help the people organize, they would do the rest. They would the area around the Spirit Portal by force. 

_Vines tend to go crazy with a little lightning. Let's see how you like this Korra. Your stupid spirit vines destroying a hospital. The city will never forgive you. They'll make you close the portals for sure._ At that lightning began to flicker around Haruana's fingers as she pointed towards the nearby vine, glancing briefly to the newspaper lying in a puddle of melted snow nearby before firing.

Aka really suited that White Lotus uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts....?
> 
> Just some quick points to make:  
> -Aka means red in Japanese. That was your first clue.  
> -Haruana is the name of a volcano in Japan.  
> -That gala scene was the most ironic thing ever.  
> -Our boy Koh made a cheeky cameo, though that will be the last time in this story I'm afraid.
> 
> Next:
> 
> -We jump back in timeline from that last scene, joining Korra and Asami on an airship bound for Republic City and then Ba Sing Se for the end of Kuvira's trial as Asami's position as CEO of Future Industries becomes unstable and a certain Fire Nation prisoner guard gets what he deserves.


	24. Just Deserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra return to Republic City with some unwelcome companions. Both woman contemplate how they can possibly tell the other about every trauma they've experienced apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how quick I updated!  
> Fluffiest fluff. This chapter is almost like fan service ahaha. Enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> Also, yes, for those asking, Aka is Yamamoto and this chapter is set about two weeks before the final scene in chapter 23, just to help yah get your bearings ;D
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta korrasamishipper for dealing with my stupid workload this week.
> 
> Tumblr: ravensbomb100, for all those interested in random updates and art from this fic amongst other things.

The hum of the airship's engine echoing louder than usual stirred Asami slightly as she half opened her heavy eyelids to be greeted by dim light, still feeling rather tired even though this was the longest and most comfortable the engineer had slept in days, weeks even. Going back to the land of dreams seemed like the best option here as the CEO closed her eyes over again whilst exhaling deeply. That lazy sound yawning sound was shortly met with a moody, mumbling noise from nearby. _Oh yeh...this is the dream world..._

Korra shifted briefly in her sleep, breathing softly at the engineer's back. Asami's eyes quickly fluttered open at the movement to confirm whether the Avatar was really there. The CEO had been so reluctant to sleep when they'd first got onto the airship, terrified that she'd wake up without the water tribe girl, that everything Asami had endured in the last few days was an illusion and that in reality she was still in her office in Future Industries tower about to get into a plane.

Sure enough the Avatar was right beside her in the bed. In fact Korra couldn't really be any closer as her head leaned into the groove above Asami's hip. At some point the water tribe girl must have slipped down from her position at her partner's shoulder, though Korra had maintained the vice like grip of her arms around the engineer's waist. The hold had been so firm that Asami had struggled to breath at times, though she never complained about it. _Korra needs to hold me this tightly. She needs to._

When they had went to bed on the ship neither of them had to suggest sharing a bedroom. It was something they had both desperately wanted, to be close to each other again before some force was able to tear them apart once more. The engineer had been surprised when Korra had insisted on being the big spoon as they prepared for sleep. Normally the role would switch between either of them depending on who had experienced the worse day. Asami had been so certain that the Avatar would want to be held after everything she'd suffered through recently, a desire to feel safe for once.

_I guess this positioning makes it easier for her to hold me. That's what she needs. To have some control but still know that I'm here, that I'm not going to disappear whilst she sleeps._

Instead Asami turned around, with some considerable effort, to face the Avatar who still appeared to be completely lost to the world, making a quiet whistling noise with her nose as she breathed. That almost made the engineer laugh as she shifted forward to plant a quick kiss on the bridge of Korra's nose and then proceeded to stroke one of the Avatar's muscular arms unconsciously, stopping at a faded, blue bruise just above the younger girl's elbow. It was hard not to feel immediately angry at the sight of the small mark even though Asami didn't no for sure whether that had happened to Korra in prison or before hand. _There's not exactly much you can do about it now._

The engineer decided to kiss it instead. If she couldn't get to the people who had hurt Korra whilst she was in the Fire Nation without being arrested then she'd direct all of her energy into helping the Avatar feel better but ultimately to feel safe. That was of _paramount_ importance.

The sensation of Asami's lips against her skin was enough to rouse Korra from her slumber as she flickered her eyes open slowly, black pupils shifting from confusion to - _fear, that was definitely fear_ \- then relief as the Avatar smiled lazily, wriggling up the bed to properly face the engineer as their foreheads connected gently.

“Morning,” Korra whispered warmly as she stared at the woman beside her with half closed eyes, bringing her scarred hand up to run it melodically against the side of the engineer's face, fingers occasionally getting trapped in tousled black hair. _I'll need to give this a good wash before we get back to Republic City._

“Morning,” Asami smiled as she found her eyes closing at the gentle comfort of the touch, almost falling asleep again. _It's me that's supposed to be doing this, not you...._

Only after a minute or so of staring at each other's faces lovingly from only inches away did either of them say anything, relishing the peace of their current position. “I really missed this,” Korra began as she ran her other hand down Asami's back soothingly. “The Fire Nation just doesn't know how to do make comfy beds, or comfy bed partners,” she grinned to herself. The water tribe girl's use of humour was a coping mechanism that the CEO had become much more aware of when they'd become a couple, though she didn't want to push Korra on the issue at this moment in time, not when those beautiful blue eyes were glowing so brightly.

“Remember my family originally came from the Fire Nation, am _I_ not a comfy bed partner?” Asami questioned playfully as she wrapped her hands around the other girl's neck and pulled her in slowly, feeling Korra push forward as she did so as they kissed softly for a few seconds, the CEO unconsciously running a hand through the Avatar's short hair like always.

Asami felt Korra smile against her lips as they continued to run their hands wherever they could in this close proximity. Either the water tribe girl was laughing about some stupid joke she'd though of, or maybe she was just happy, taking in this kind of passionate interaction the pair had deprived of for so long. The engineer certainly hoped it wasn't the former, though knowing the Avatar it probably could be.

“The _best_ bed partner,” Korra smirked with narrowed brows as their lips broke apart, though they still kept their heads very close together, taking in each others slightly ragged breaths, emerald and sapphire eyes considering whether it was really a good idea to proceed any further down this road. Asami wasn't sure what she wanted at this moment in time. Well, actually that wasn't true at all. The CEO knew exactly what she wanted as she gazed at the Avatar and spotted those well sculpted abs in a gap between the Avatar's vest and pants. _Stop it Sato._ It was what Korra wanted, what Korra _needed_ that mattered the most.

It didn't surprise Asami that Korra pulled her head away a few seconds later, conflict shimmering in her blue eyes as she did so. _It's probably for the best_ , the engineer quickly reminded herself as she wrapped her arms under the Avatar, deciding to cuddle her instead.

That was apparently exactly what the Avatar needed as she leaned against the engineer with all her weight and closed her eyes peacefully, grinning slightly as Asami ran her slender fingers through the water tribe girl's hair. “I wish we could just sit like this all day, like we did in the Spirit World,” Korra muttered softly as she took a hold of the CEO's integrated hand and entwined their fingers.

“Me too...” Asami replied longingly as she looked up to the door of their room, Future Industries logo emblazoned into the metal. “But we can't, we've got an airship full of Fire Nation detectives, gold not to mention _all_ of Team Avatar,” she added as Korra sat upwards and scratched her head.

“Yeh, you're right as per usual,” Korra groaned as he hobbled around the room picking up various items of clothes. “Mako looked a little worse for wear didn't he?” the Avatar said with a hint of concern as she turned to face the woman sitting in the bed.

“Well, to be fair, I don't think many people would look good living rough for over a week,” Asami replied reassuringly. Fortunately Mako had plenty of experience surviving without much food or a roof over his head. The detective was the only member of Team Avatar who could have coped with the extreme position circumstance had forced him into.

“That's true, I mean none of us look particularly great after everything that's happened. Except you, of course,” Korra winked towards her as she pulled on a fresh blue top and her signature full length navy blue gloves. “How can someone with a cut up face still look like _that_?”

Asami scratched rubbed the back of her hand slightly as she felt herself blushing lightly. “Well, actually...when you were about to go into the Spirit World to stop Unalaq, with scratches on your face and hair all down and wavy...you looked, beautiful,” she said wistfully as her throat went dry at the thought of it. _If only Korra's hotness on its own had been enough to stop her crazy Uncle, she might never have lost her past lives._

The Avatar looked at her with moist eyes before quickly wiping them away. “Thanks,” was all the water tribe girl seemed capable of at this moment in time. “It's a good thing Mako still had my radio otherwise we'd have spent ages trying to find him in the city. He was probably hiding in some cardboard box from police,” Korra laughed lightly, though it was obvious she was feeling guilty for putting Mako through the wringer.

With that Asami rose from the bed and stood behind the water tribe girl who was currently facing the small mirror in the room and pouting at herself as she pulled at her messy, short hair.

“Let me brush it for you,” Asami offered as reached inside a nearby drawer for a comb.

Korra turned to eye her suspiciously. “Alright...” she conceded after a few seconds. _No one can resist the Sato baby bison eyes!_ Then the water tribe girl grinned widely as she turned to face the mirror. “Make me look SNAZZY!”

****

“And Asami was just like 'Zuko, keys, or I'm gonna kick your old ass!” Bolin shouted enthusiastically to his brother as Team Avatar sat around the large dining table near the airships catering area. That prompted a rather disgruntled look from some of the Fire Nation guards and soldiers stood nearby. _I wish I could just lock them all in the same room as their damn gold._

“I seriously doubt that,” Mako replied nonchalantly as she munched on the cake in his hand hungrily, almost spitting out the food when his younger brother slapped him firmly on the back.

“She did, she really did. It was _so_ cool,” Bolin argued as he looked towards Asami and Korra sat across from them, still unable to keep their arms off of each other for a second as the CEO picked up little pieces of food and fed it to the Avatar. It must've been the slowest she'd ever seen the water tribe girl eat.

“I don't doubt it,” Korra said smugly as chewed, eyes darting briefly towards Mako. _I wish I'd seen how it all played out before she came to get me._ “I've never seen Zuko looked so scared as when Asami was making him apologize to me. That was pretty great.”

“It will never be enough,” Asami replied firmly as she stopped feeding the Avatar briefly. _No. It won't be. But there's nothing we can do about it. Not if we don't want to be tossed back in a cell._ The engineer leaned back slightly as she turned to look at the Fire Nation police nearby. “I guess their gold will have to do for the moment...”

Yamamoto walked passed with some toast sticking out of his mouth, tapping Asami briefly on the shoulder in reassurance as he did so. “That gold will be more than enough to set up the new Earth Republic and I'm sure there'll be some left over to help with Republic City recovery efforts too,” the white lotus member mumbled as he took a seat beside the engineer, turning to offer a piece of his bread to the CEO and then to the Avatar who both shook their heads in unison. “Suit yourself.”

Something about Yamamoto's interaction with Asami rubbed Korra the wrong way as she watched the engineer turn to chat with the red headed young man. The Avatar hadn't ever thought the pair would get so close when she'd tasked him with protecting the CEO, but they were talking now like they were old friends. Why was she jealous of them? _Asami loves me. She really loves me. She's just being friendly. It's her nature._ Still Korra was pretty glad she could tell Yamamoto to back off from his guard duties now that she was back in action. _I can protect her just fine._

Out of all the White Lotus Korra trusted this awkward red head the most. He was a talented water bender and kind natured, someone who Asami would get along well with in the time she was away. But not _this_ well. Yamamoto was only White Lotus member Korra could think of from the top of her head who genuinely seemed to care about the Avatar as a _person_ rather than protecting the cycle itself. He'd prove that in Harbor City by fixing the water tribe girl's radio up so she could listen in to probending matches from Republic City, not that hearing the games made her feel any better sitting in a wheelchair.

Still, the thought was there. It was enough for Korra to warm to him fairly quickly even if she was never able to show it during that dark time. When she heard that the boy was on Air Temple Island after the battle with Kuvira he was the only person that came to mind as a protector for Asami, one that wasn't a member of Team Avatar. Korra couldn't have Mako or Bolin risking their lives for Asami, but it was Yamamoto's job to protect the Avatar's interests, and naturally that extended to the engineer's safety. Though the water tribe girl was also certain that if she'd asked any other member of the White Lotus, especially the older and more experienced ones, they would have denied her request. _And they are supposed to help me...that organisation needs a serious shake up._

As Korra watched Yamamoto and Asami laughing together the Avatar began to feel a deep pit of guilt in her stomach. Asami was allowed to be happy. She was allowed friends. If this awkward red head lightened the engineer's life even slightly the water tribe had to let it continue. _Asami let me go to Kuvira's trial. The woman who murdered her father. I need to stop being so petty._

And perhaps Yamamoto could be more than that. He was in the early ranks of the White Lotus now having only joined four years ago, but in a few years he could rise up the ranks, become their leader one day. Maybe that was exactly what the organisation needed. Someone strong but kind, someone approachable and above all someone who cared.

“So are you going to give Korra her radio back or what?” Asami asked suddenly as she glanced across to Mako who had wolfed down his portion.

The young detective reached inside his pocket hesitantly. “Um...yeh, give me two seconds.” The radio Mako pulled out didn't look anything like the one Asami had handed over to the Avatar as a gift. This one was all scratched up and dented. _Good thing Asami made it me proof._

“That doesn't look so good,” Opal said softly as she took the radio from Mako's hand.

“It still works, I'm sure between those two nerds they can fix this thing up,” Mako suggested sharply as he pointed two Yamamoto and Asami who both frowned at him. “What? that's hardly an insult,” Mako sighed as he crossed his arms in frustration. _Oh Mako. You always mean well but your word choice is pretty poor._

“Lucky for you I made it,” Asami replied as she took the radio from Opal and passed it back to Korra. “I'll make it like new once we get back to Republic City,” the engineer promised with a wink as the Avatar took the device slowly. This little thing had been vital in her freedom. It had kept Team Avatar connected against the odds.

“I know you will,” Korra smiled as she leaned into Asami's arms, almost bursting out laughing at the child like excitement on Bolin's face across the room which was quickly noted by Opal with an affectionate peck on the cheek. _What a bunch of saps we all are. Now I just need to set up Mako and Yamamoto, muhahahaha._

“Aren't you gonna put it back in your glider where it belongs?” Mako suggested as he stood up from the chair and began to walk towards the ships cockpit, they would be making a pit stop for fuel soon. Carrying so much gold on board had slowed down the airship's speed considerably so at least one stop was required between the Fire Nation and Republic City. Thankfully there was a small merchant island between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation which provided exactly what was required as well as much needed to opportunity to walk on solid ground again.

“That's an excellent idea!” Korra shouted enthusiastically as she dashed off to the bedroom, shoving through the police present and returning moments later with her blue glider, much, much more intact than the radio.

“Now that looks awesome!” Bolin yelled through his food as he slammed the table with his fists, though the impact was significantly reduced by Opal blasting a quick current of air on the table's surface before it was completely annihilated. “Thanks sweetie,” Bolin acknowledged quickly before his attention returned to the Avatar. “You gotta give me a ride on that thing at some point. It would be crazy awesome,” he smiled before leaning into Opal. “Plus it would help me to, you know, understand her air bending highness here.”

Opal poked Bolin in the side painfully at that. “I told you to stop calling be that.”

Bolin's face paled considerably at the harshness of her tone. “But you're a Beifong, which is like royalty, plus your an air bender. It's not like the term is, inaccurate...” the earth bender fumbled as he tried to dig his way out of the hole he dug with his mouth rather than his bending. _That's never a good idea for you Bo._

Sure enough Opal turned away from Bolin, arms firmly crossed as the earth bender made high pitched stuttering noises. Korra felt her heart swoon when she heard Asami giggle lightly from the chair. It was such a soft and gentle laugh, instantly lifting the Avatar's spirits as she kissed the staff of the glider all over. “I missed you so much my baby glider, I love you,” Korra whispered to the object as she continued to smooch it.

That prompted a frowning brow from Asami still sat on the chair. _Jealous are we?_ With that Korra leaned her head down between the engineer and Yamamoto, the White Lotus member quickly shifting away when he realized what the Avatar was up to. “But I love you more,” the water tribe girl smiled as she proceeded to kiss the engineer all over the face until the CEO's skin was soaked.

“Get a room!” one of the Fire Nation police shouted from across the room. That didn't stop Korra one bit as she leaped onto the chair to kiss the engineer even more furiously on the lips, Asami's cheeks were a bright shade of the red but the black haired girl returned the contact just as eagerly.

“It's her air ship, she can do this in any room she wants!” Opal sharply replied to the group of guard which immediately silenced them.

By the time they'd finished both Asami and Korra were breathing heavily in each others arms. “How was that?” the Avatar asked breathlessly as she stared into the engineer's eyes.

“I feel like I've just been in a noodle flavoured shower,” Asami chuckled in response.

Korra was about to formulate a witty reply when her eyes met with one of the guards. She recognised him instantly. It was one she could never forget. _He's the one. The one who kicked me in my cell._ The young guard smirked at the Avatar slightly as they shared a brief glance. Korra wanted to run at him and punch him with all her strength, feeling her limbs shaking slightly. But she couldn't. Not here. That wasn't who she was anymore. Although the smallest part of the Avatar felt scared of him even though she knew fine well the battle would be a complete white wash. _I can't be scared of people like him..._

Asami raised her eyebrow suspiciously as she turned to look at the guard before spinning to face the Avatar. “Everything okay?” the engineer inquired in concern as she ran her fingers assuringly over the water tribe girl's forearm. _She'd rip his head off is she knew. I can't tell her about that._

“It's fine. I'm fine,” Korra replied softly as held Asami's hand. The CEO didn't seem appeased by that, still looking extremely concerned although she said nothing else about it.

“Alright. If you want to talk about _anything_ you know where I am,” Asami said quietly as her head turned back to the guard for a few seconds.

****

Asami sat with a freshly brewed cup of tea in her hand in the airship's cockpit whilst Korra was away sparring with Bolin on the roof. They were probably playing with the glider. The engineer had allowed them to do something reckless on this occasion, needing to find a moment to herself to contemplate what had happened earlier with the guard. “We'll be landing soon Miss Sato,” the female pilot replied as she turned from the console briefly. The pilot had actually been held for questioning by the capital's police for a few days after Korra's arrest and the airship had been impounded. Even after the young woman was released she never left the Fire Nation, instead staying behind to keep an eye on the airship in case anyone tried to damage it. _I'll need to remember and promote her for that._

“Sounds great. Just take her down gentle. We've got a lot of precious cargo on board here,” Asami replied softly as she glanced to the Fire Nation guard's stood chatting amongst themselves in a nearby corner. The smaller one, Korra had looked at him with such fear. _But why?_

The steam rising from the tea smelled extremely familiar as she placed the rim of the cup against her lips, breathing in deeply. Iroh had give Asami Raava's teapot, the engineer believed it could be away to help Korra with her mental issues. Though the engineer was unsure of how to even begin to broach the topic with the Avatar. Would she shy away from the idea entirely? Maybe. To let her deepest emotions and fears be seen and experienced by someone else would be difficult for anyone, but especially for the water tribe girl who always wanted to be appear strong.

_I have to do this. Korra wouldn't tell me what was bothering her. If I want to help her I have to know the truth._

Asami stared down at the liquid, unsure how differently it would effect her body and mind in the physically world rather than the Spirit World. Maybe it wouldn't do anything at all out of the power of that realm? _'Your spirit is more deeply connected to the Avatar than any other person alive.'_ It seemed worth a shot, though the engineer couldn't help but hesitate at the last second. The first time had been so horrific. _I have to._

With that Asami swallowed hard, feeling almost nothing at all except the warm liquid on her tongue as the room remained the same. The guards still talking amongst themselves and the pilot still driving. _Great. I guess this idea was a non starter out of the Spirit World. I'll need to return the pot back to Iroh._ The CEO almost felt relieved that nothing had occurred despite her desire to help the Avatar. She would find another way.

As Asami was about to get up to return the cup she felt herself being held back by some invisible force. Quickly she stared down at her hands, expecting to see chains. There was nothing there but the cup...the cup was gone...

The engineer shifted in place as she tried to move her arms and legs up from the chair but feeling completely restrained to the ground. _I don't understand...am I dreaming this or not?_

When she opened her mouth to cry out no sound came, her voice was gone completely. Now this really was odd. Nothing felt like it was stopping her for from speaking unlike her arms and legs which felt tied down somehow even though there was nothing visible.

Suddenly the smirking, young Fire Nation guard moved away from his companions and began to stride towards the CEO, fear rose in Asami's throat rapidly even though she was fully aware that she could take this man out, with or without her glove. As she moved to meet him she abruptly remembered her total inability to move at this moment in time as she tried to shake her wrists. _Please leave me alone!_

Asami tried to cower away, feeling her terror rising with ever heartbeat as the guard crouched down to meet her, his head moving from side to side at unnatural speed and angle as everything beyond himself and the engineer seemed to freeze. _Is this some kind of nightmare?!_ The CEO looked upwards hesitantly, feeling blood rushing to her ears.

“We could end her now, she's all tied up. It'd be easy,” the man said excitably and in a strangely alien and echoing voice before turning to the rest of his fellow guards who remained completely still, as though they hadn't heard anything at all. Asami was alone with this unhinged fool. Yet she was terrified of him all the same. _If I wasn't tied up I'd kick their butts with some bending._

Suddenly Asami felt a heavy boot crash into her stomach as she fell over, instantly gasping for air as her lungs heaved from the impact. When she tried to climb back up again she found her limbs unresponsive, as though they were tied down by some invisible chains. _Please stop!_ The engineer then tried to lift an arm to defend herself. Still nothing as the guard laid in for another swing in the stomach with his foot, making the engineer cry out in pain.

Yet know one in the room responded, continuing to get on with their business. Surely the pilot would have stepped in to help her boss if she was aware that this was happening? _Someone has to help..._ the engineer whimpered to herself as she managed to crawl along the floor a few inches.

A boot abruptly blocked her path as Asami closed her eyes in panic at the moment the foot swung backwards, feeling it crash into her nose a moment later with a sickening crunch as warm blood flowed from one of her nostrils.

Asami went to instantly wipe it away but when she glanced at her fingers she saw no blood whatsoever as she breathed heavily. _What...the hell...was that?_ That had been even worse than the first time as the engineer looked upwards frantically, eyes widening when she spotted the group of guards exactly where they had been previously chatting away like before. The guard that had attacked her so maliciously was among them, looking like he hadn't moved from his current position in a good couple of minutes. _That wasn't a dream...it couldn't be. Was it some kind of memory? That was definitely Korra's head again for sure._

With that the engineer looked up slowly as she tried to catch a breath, jumping backwards slightly as both Yama and the pilot stood in front of her, concern spread across their features.

“Are you alright Miss, would you like a drink of water?” her pilot asked softly, the CEO's laboured breathing was enough to draw the attention of the Fire Nation police and guards as they crowded around the engineer. _Go away, get the hell away!_

“Don't crowd her, she needs space!” Yama spat as he shooed the men away with a wave of his arms. The guards did as instructed, though Asami made sure to give the smirking one a death glare as he shifted away. _You'll pay for what you did to Korra._ That guards attack on the Avatar couldn't have been reported by those who had saw him carry it out otherwise Asami was certain he would've been in his own cell in the Fire Nation palace by now. Zuko wouldn't have tolerated that sort of treatment.

“Asami, what happened?” Yama questioned softly as she took one of the engineer's wrists to cheek her pulse, eyes glancing briefly to the smashed cup on the floor.

“I...I was...” Asami began, eyes shifting to the pilot for a second. This was information the girl shouldn't be hearing, not that she would understand. The pilot got the hint, bowing before wandering back to the console. Maybe Yama would though. The awkward young man did have a keen interest in spiritual things. It was no surprise he was a member of the White Lotus.

“You looked like you were having a fit,” Yama explained as he placed a hand against the engineer's forehead, “but you don't seem to have a temperature. What exactly happened there?”

Asami looked into the young man's eyes for a few seconds. She could trust him with this. She needed someone else's opinion before it was discussed with Korra. “When I went to the Spirit World to see Koh I met with General Iroh, he gave me tea from this old pot that belonged to the first Avatar.” Yama's eyes widened in fascination at that. “Anyway, when I drank the tea my spirit...I sorta went into Korra's mind. Only for a few seconds though.”

“That's amazing!” Yama shouted before covering his mouth quickly. “Sorry, that was pretty loud. I've never read anything about the first Avatar and that thing with the pot, it's not something I've ever came across. Honestly it sounds like a spiritual first,” he smiled.

“Great, that's exactly what I needed. Some unknown crazy brain connecting power every time I drink tea,” Asami groaned as she placed her head in her hands.

“There isn't anyone better for the job Sato,” Yama assured. “You're kind and respectful of everyone you meet. If anyone was going to be given this ability to connect to Korra it had to be you.”

“I guess so,” Asami smiled as she rose up, glancing briefly to the guard as she felt the airship beginning it's descent. _I'll talk to Korra about it first when we land, if she doesn't tell me what happened for herself then I'll take his punishment into my own hands. No one can hurt my baby like she's some animal._

****

Korra sat on a bench waiting for Asami to return, hopefully with some ice cream in hand. _I only ate like two hours ago. Why do I get so hungry?_ The Avatar tried to answer her own question by flexing her bicep muscles. _Because of this. These guns!!_ That display was abruptly ended by foot steps nearby.

“Do you want me to throw some yuans at you for that performance or...?” Asami teased as she strolled over, two ice cream cones in hand. Instantly the water tribe girl felt herself salivating and the insane amount of scoops the engineer had gotten on the Avatar's cone. _What a great girlfriend..._

“You don't have to pay me any money to see these,” Korra grinned confidently as the green eyed woman lowered herself down to the seat. The Avatar instantly reached out for the larger cone, whimpering when Asami moved it away from her grasp.

The engineer proceeded to point at the cone grandly. “Oh, did you think this was _yours_?” she said with mock sympathy as Korra instantly began to pout firmly, reaching out for the ice cream which Asami always managed to move out of her reach at the last second.

“Oh cmon!” Korra pleaded as she firmly crossed her arms.

“You give up?”

“...yup.”

“Alright. Here you go. I'm sure this ice cream will taste even better after all the efforts you've made to consume it,” Asami smiled as she passed the cone gently to the Avatar. Korra glanced up to the nearby airship as merchant after merchant walked by. This pit stop location was really bustling, though no one here seemed to recognise them. They were probably too engrossed in some business things.

“It better or I'm throwing it in your hair,” Korra warned playfully as she began to devour the ice cream. The CEO laughed slightly at that as she ate her own portion with poise and grace as always.

“Don't you dare, this is the cleanest my hair has been in days,” Asami threatened as she examined a nearby stall selling antiques from across the Four Nations. _Please don't be thinking about buying old rubbish to fill your apartment with._ The engineer then turned to face her partner, her expression deadly serious. _Oh no. What have I done now?_

Asami placed her integrated hand over the Avatar's own, squeezing tightly. “Korra, about what happened in the Fire Nation...in your cell. You know you can talk to me about that stuff? I don't want you bottling it up. That will never end well,” the engineer said softly, though there was a firm edge to her tone. _How much does she know? Did my parents tell her stuff before they went back to Harbor Town?_ Tonraq and Senna had almost dragged Korra and Asami back with them on the boat, but both women had insisted there was much work left to do in Republic City and the Earth Kingdom, and that they would visit once everything was stabilized.

“Asami...at the trial. I had a _little_ freak out,” Korra began, feeling guilty at how much she was downplaying what had actually occurred. The woman across from her gave nothing away. Did she believe her?

“Tell me about,” Asami said warmly as she passed the remainder of her cone over to the Avatar to finish. Korra took it eagerly and continued.

“I saw her. The old me again. I thought she'd...” _killed you_ , “I thought she was going to attack me, so I defended myself,” Korra tried to explain, surprised at just how crazy it sounded.

Asami nodded in response, in that reassuring way she always did. As though she would always understand what the Avatar did no matter what. _Love me no matter how broken I feel..._ “I'm _so_ sorry Korra, I should've been there to support you. I failed you...”

Korra raised her hands onto Asami's shoulders a grabbed her firmly, forcing the engineer to look at her, tears were beginning to form in the corners of those gorgeous, green eyes. “No, don't you dare say that. You _saved_ me,” the Avatar stated resolutely, trying to stop her own eyes from streaming. “You've never, ever failed me. Not once. You're the one person I can always rely on in this world. You save me all the time, with the smallest things, the most beautiful things. The way you smile at me from across a room, the way you hold my hand, the way you kiss me like there's no one else in the world but me and you. I told you before. You're my light in the darkness. My spirit portal.”

“But Korra-”

“You faced Koh for me, the most dangerous spirit there is, all for me, with no guarantee you'd come back alive, no idea if you'd even be able to prove my innocence at all,” the Avatar continued as she embraced the engineer tightly. “Right now, your light had never been so bright. As long as I have you with me, no matter how dark things get, I'll always find my way back,” the water tribe girl smiled as she leaned her head on the engineer's shoulder.

“You know I'll _always_ be here. I'd do anything for you. I won't let you get lost again, I won't,” Asami replied resolutely as her voice trembled with emotion, gripping the Avatar with a little more desperation than before.

“I know, I know,” Korra whispered softly.

“Korra...in prison, in your cell,” Asami began, hesitating slightly before continuing. “Did they hurt you? Did any of the guards hurt you?” _How does she know? I mean, maybe she doesn't. It's not a weird question to ask someone whose being in jail._

“I mean, they were the usual guards you would expect. They weren't nice to me, no. But they kept me fed and hydrated,” Korra played off quickly, finding it difficult to look the engineer in the eye any more.

“Did they _hurt_ you?” Asami reiterated, Korra was slightly taken aback by the sharpness of the CEO's tone. _I can't have you hunting that guard down and getting into trouble. I know you. Once we get to Republic City I'll never have to see him again._

“No. The only time I was hurt was the night I was arrested, for more obvious reasons. They thought I'd attacked the Firelord,” Korra replied calmly, voice smooth and even.

Asami's eyes frowned in disappointment. Did she know that the Avatar had lied? “Alright Korra. Just remember what I said. Don't bottle this stuff in. When you want to talk about it I'll be there to listen.”

That was enough. Clearly the engineer suspected Korra wasn't being completely honest with her, but she didn't push the issue anymore, believing the Avatar would approach the topic in her own time, when she felt safer. _And I will. I'll tell you everything. I just need to let things calm down first._

Korra nodded firmly which prompted a warm smile to creep across Asami's face. “Mind if we head over to that antique place before we go back? There's some pretty interesting old stuff there I'd like to take a look at,” she asked politely. _Spirity stuff by any chance?_

“Do you want to buy stuff for Yamamoto?” Korra asked, slightly embarrassed at how sharp that sounded. _Why am I jealous of Asami being close to someone else? She's already close with Mako and Bolin._

“No, I don't,” Asami replied quickly before placing a hand on the Avatar's shoulder as they rose. “Do I detect a hint of jealous Lady Avatar?”

“Maybe...” Korra mumbled under her breath, trying not to go bright red. “I'm just being stupid and over protective...”

“It's sorta cute, my strong hero Avatar getting all wound up by awkward Yama,” Asami laughed as she poked the water tribe girl on her arm, “besides. I don't think Yama's really into girls if you know what I mean.” _What?! How had Asami figured that out?! Why didn't I realize...I've known him way longer._

“How do you know that?”

“I don't, I just got vibes, you know?”

“Not really...” Korra replied as she scratched her head.

“Well, it's okay. Not everyone does. I guess I'm just pretty good at tuning into people mentally,” Asami smiled, though there was something off about her grin, as though she'd just made a brilliant joke that no one understood.

_That is definitely true. She's like my freakin mom. Super perceptive sexy Sato._

****

Asami stood on the ramp of her air ship, watching on as the group of Fire Nation police and guards made their way back on board, the small, smirking one amongst them. The sight of him instantly made the engineer's hair stand on end as she clenched her fists. _Not here. You have to be smart about this._

The airship was due to take off in the next 20 minutes, just enough time for Asami to put her plan into action, to punish _that_ guard. It had taken a considerable amount of effort on the CEO's part to get rid of Korra in the period before take off, she had passed the baby sitting duties of the Avatar onto Opal and Bolin for the time being. The young air bender appeared to suspect that her friend was up to no good but she didn't push for an interrogation, going along with Asami's line of _'needing some time alone to think.'_ It was no wonder Opal had given her a strange look after hearing those words, knowing fine well that Asami wanted to spending every waking moment in Korra's company.

_Opal trusts me enough not to do anything that will get me in trouble. And it won't. But it will put someone else into a whole heap of it._

As the guards were about to pass her Asami beckoned the smirking one over with a single finger, half closing her eyelids as she did so. This was a role the engineer hated to play, one that'd she stopped with entirely since inheriting Future Industries. Still, previous experience told her this little scheme would work, especially with the naïve guard she loathed so much. _I'd rather face Koh again than pretend to be totally helpless._

Sure enough Korra's attacker wandered over enthusiastically, exchanging a few boastful glances with his comrades as he walked. When Asami felt his heavy breathing on her skin she felt compelled to zap him and then kick him off the ramp. It was a fall that would at least break a few bones. The engineer resisted the urge, listening in to a comment one of the police made before they wandered away.

“Why is a _dame_ like her wasting time with a rat like Sawada?”

_Dame? I could knock you all to the dirt in a few seconds._

“What can I do you for my lady Sato?” the guard smiled crookedly, eyes drifting much further south than where the engineer's own green eyes were. She was extremely thankful that Korra didn't have to see this little performance, though knowing the Avatar the encore would be rather bloody, that was if the CEO didn't have the chance to do the beating first.

“Thank you _so_ much for coming over,” Asami said in a slightly higher pitch than usual, going out of her way to sound as unintelligent as possible, doing so made her gut twist sickeningly. _This is for Korra._ “I was wondering, if you'd be kind enough, would you be able to go to the old antique store in town before we leave and buy me another one of these?”

At that Asami pulled out an old water bending scroll, definitely dated from before the 100 year war. The engineer had stolen the item from the stall she had visited Korra with, though neither the Avatar nor the store's merchant had been any the wiser to the secret transaction. There wouldn't be many of these scrolls left in the world, most of this kind of documentation, especially from the Southern Water Tribe, had been destroyed by the Fire Nation during the war itself, scrolls produced afterwards looked notably different. This item was most definitely worth a lot of yuans. _And plenty of time behind bars for taking one._

With that Asami passed over the scroll subtly along with some yuans, putting it inside the guards pocket herself which prompted him to make a strange noise. _I'm washing my hands and mouth out as soon as this is over._ The engineer then glanced over to see if any of the guards were still around. It was just her and this sleaze.

“Of course miss, no problem,” the young man stuttered before leaning forward slightly and whispering to the CEO. _Don't push away his face! Don't push away his face!_ “Will I get any kind of reward for my services?”

Asami swallowed hard in her throat. “Yes, of course, does dinner in Republic City sound good?” the engineer said in a hushed voice, wanting to vomit at every word that was coming out of her mouth.

“It does, though I assume this is on the down low? Can't have that Avatar girl you're shacked up with finding out eh?” the man questioned softly as he reached out to grab the engineer's arm. It took all of Asami's strength not to throw him over her shoulder at that. Even Koh hadn't managed to enrage her to this extent.

“I think that would be for the best,” Asami said through gritted teeth as she gently removed the man's grip, wanting to break every one of his fingers as she did so.

“I got yah,” the man winked suggestively. Now the engineer really wanted to throw up. _I think I'm just going to burn everything I'm wearing as well as go for a really long shower._

“Just remember to show the merchant _that_ scroll, I really wouldn't want you to buy the wrong one,” Asami smiled falsely as the guard began to move away.

“Sure, no problem miss, I'll see you _later_.”

With that the guard was trotting off down the ramp, inadvertently walking towards inevitable arrest. It was a long time since Asami hadn't felt remotely guilty about something she'd done, the twisting in her stomach coming from the mere implication that she would ever betray Korra with someone else. _Not in a million years._

Asami was now desperate to be in her girlfriend's company, just to wash away the stain of this incident, even if only a little. _And I really need a drink._

****

“Sawada's been arrested by the town's police for stealing something!” one of the guards shouted angrily to the head of the Fire Nation's police force. The group had come bursting into the cockpit where Korra had been sitting on Asami's lap as they awaited take off.

When the head of the Fire Nation's task force had carried out a head count they discovered that one of the guards was missing and had delayed departure until the man was found. _Why would he be stupid enough to get arrested for something?_

“That stupid, idiotic young man, this island is out of our jurisdiction,” the older police chief mumbled as he rubbed his face in irritation, trying to contemplate a solution.

“Aren't we going to get him out?” one of the guards called in confusion when the chief began to stride towards the ships console. _Please leave without him. Leave without him. I never want to see his face again._

“No. We don't have time to waste getting to Republic City, this pit stop was hardly ideal, the longer we delay the harder it will be to find our suspect,” the chief replied sharply as he indicated to the pilot to take off. The woman turned to face Asami who currently had a very odd expression on her face as Korra looked upwards. _...was she smirking like that this whole time?_

The CEO had seemed out of sorts when she'd joined the Avatar after going out for some air. Asami then nodded to her pilot who immediately spun back around and engaged the engine. _We really are leaving that monster behind, I didn't even have to beat him up to get rid of him!_

“But sir-”

“That was an order. There's no way I'm sitting with this ship docked any longer. Remember how much gold we are carrying, if bandits get any wind of that fact we'll be under siege in no time,” the chief retorted as he began to stride out of the room.

“You can't just-”

“Yes, I can, if he's stupid enough to try and steal something then he's getting exactly what he deserves,” the Chief interrupted sharply as he pushed some of his men aside to exit, leaving the rest of the guards looking at each other in confusion and bewilderment.

Instantly Korra felt herself relaxing at the mere notion she wouldn't have to see that man again. The Avatar had told herself she could handle it, if only until they reached Republic City, but truthfully the sight of the thug made her feel terrified, like she was back in her cell again, chains around her wrists.

Now it was Asami that was wrapped around her. A hold that Korra wouldn't mind being trapped in for the rest of her lifetime, the lifetime of all future Avatars even. “You okay?” the engineer whispered softly from above as she kissed the water tribe girl lightly on the head.

“I'm good, great actually,” Korra replied sincerely as she glanced upwards to run a hand under the engineer's chin. This really was the most at ease she'd felt in a long time, though something about Asami's expression was very odd. _Wait a minute...did she have something to do with this? What did she do? At least she didn't get into trouble..._

“That's lovely to hear,” Asami smiled as she laid her head down on top of the Avatar's, though there was a hint of guilt shimmering in those green eyes, making the CEO's body feel tense to sit against.

“Thank you, for whatever you did, thank you,” Korra said resolutely, allowing her eyes to close over before they inevitably became moist again.

Asami's eyes widened slightly at that before she smiled in relief, craning her head back down again as the Avatar leaned into her. The engineer's body didn't feel tense at all this time.

This was exactly what Korra wanted, what she needed. To be sat like this with the woman she loved all day long. Sadly, this bliss wouldn't be a permanent fixture. As soon as they landed in Republic City there was work to be done. Asami would no doubt have mountains of Future Industries paperwork do get through, then there was the issue with Haruana and the Anti-Spirit Party still causing instability. On top of that Kuvira's trial was coming to an end and Korra was determined to be there to see the sentencing being carried out. It had to be fair.

_Just try and enjoy the here and now for once. Don't over think it. Enjoy what you have right now and never forget it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and review as always. Love you guys x)
> 
> Next:  
> Asami tries to redirect lightning once more with Mako's assistance as her position as Future Industries CEO comes into question.  
> Meanwhile Korra meets with Yon Rha and Raiko to discuss current problems with spirits in the city whilst also planning for a final diplomatic trip to Ba Sing Se.


	25. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets with the two most annoying men in Republic City before preparing for her final trip to Ba Sing Se. Meanwhile Asami realizes that redirecting lightning again may not be possible as well as facing the full fury of Future Industries board of directors for her recent absences from the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Who to trust? Who to trust?????!!!!  
> Picture is of Yama and Asami. The nerds.

“There's been a lot of problems in Republic city during your...absence, Avatar Korra,” President Raiko began in his usual passive aggressive manner as he leaned heavily on the large desk in his office with Yon Rha sat at an awkward distance beside him. The President definitely appeared paler than the last time Korra had seen him, as though the pressure of this job was finally running him into the ground. _Better sooner than later._ The spectacled man was probably starting to wish he'd never been re-elected at all as he rubbed his forehead slowly.

“Not an absence I planned,” Korra reminded him firmly as she lifted her brown boots to rest on top of the table, almost bursting out laughing at the furious glare Raiko gave her as he pretended to ignore the water tribe girl as best as his political grooming would allow, turning to Yon Rha for some kind of rest bite or distraction. The Anti-Spirit leader shrugged his shoulders slightly before turning to face the Avatar.

“Yes, well, be that as it may, you were _gone_ , and during that time retaliation against the spirits has increased, with the spirits reacting in kind. I've also had multiple reports from the city's police of vines attacking people and property. We've saw in the past that you have absolutely no control over the activities of the spirits or the vines. What do you plan to do about this worrying trend of spirit related violence?” Raiko questioned firmly as he leaned forward slightly, eyes lowering down to the water tribe girl's mucky boots sat against the table top with disgust.

“Well, first of all. If people would just stop attacking the spirits in the first place then they wouldn't be reacting at all. They were perfectly fine before _you_ and your supporters stirred them up,” Korra replied angrily as she pointed accusingly to Yon Rha. The Anti-Spirit leader simply shook his head in disappointment. The Avatar had been so sure this man would have reacted to that, though she hadn't had any where near as much experience working with him as Asami. _Dealing with these two at once. It's a good thing she has a level head._

“It's not just Yon Rha's supporters who have been having problems with the spirits, plenty of ordinary citizens have had their every day lives plagued by them. The current reconstruction work is being adversely effected by this recent spike of instability. I cannot have the Republic's taxes wasted on work that may just be torn down the next day depending on how the spirits feel,” Raiko defended as he pushed his rimmed glasses back up his nose. “Many of my citizens are now calling for the spirit portals to be closed. All of them.”

Korra clenched her hand into a fist before she ended up water slapping the President's stupid spectacles from his wrinkled, cranky face. “I won't close the portals. I've told you before. People need to learn to coexist with the spirits. And as I've already said, if people stopped attacking them then maybe they wouldn't be causing so many problems.” Raiko had no authority over what the Avatar did, even if he had been elected by the people. Korra wouldn't be dictated to by poll figures and popular opinion. _I have to forge my own path. It'll be worth it in the end._

“Maybe the Avatar is right,” Yon Rha said thoughtfully as he leaned forward to look directly at the water tribe girl. “She's the only person capable of closing the portals, but if she won't listen to what people want then that's up to her, if she wants to tarnish her legacy as the Avatar then so be it.”

Korra felt her jaw drop at that. Had Yon Rha just given up the notion of closing the portals? _I wonder what, or who, changed his mind?_ Still, the idea of her legacy being permanently tainted by her actions now made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She was the first incarnation in a brand new cycle. It would be heartbreaking to think her work in the past, everything she'd sacrificed, would be viewed with scorn by future generations. _The hated Avatar..._ They'd tear down her beautiful park.

“You believe the spirits are retaliating in this manner due to attacks by other citizens?” Yon Rha asked with interest. Why was he suddenly concerned with what the Avatar had to say on the spirits? It's not like he'd ever bothered to pay attention before. _Even though I'm half spirit myself....but no. Don't ask the half SPIRIT person for advise on the SPIRITS._

Korra raised her brow suspiciously, spotting Raiko doing the same as he glanced over to his deputy with distrust. It was clearly a partnership that neither of these men savoured. “...Yes, I mean. Wouldn't you retaliate if you were attacked...?” the Avatar fumbled as she tried to figure out the Anti Spirit leader's game. His expression was confusingly soft...the softest she could recall him ever looking at her. How much had Asami's influence effected his opinion?

“Where is this going Mr Rha?” Raiko interrupted sharply as he looked between the Avatar and his deputy in confusion.

Yon Rha leaned back slightly in his chair before responding. “If we're going to be stuck with the spirits then perhaps we should learn to integrate, try to deal with the problems the spirits are causing together instead of bickering about it.”

Korra pointed angrily at him then. “But you're the _leader_ of a party who has Anti-Spirit in its name!” the water tribe girl called incredulously.

“By name, maybe, but not by nature. My party's core belief is to reduce the problems that spirits cause, the negative way they may impact ordinary people's lives. At first I believed that closing the portals was the solution but recently I have come to a different view. Even with the portals removed Republic City will still be stuck with the vines,” Yon Rha explained. “And many of the spirits will still remain, yes?”

Korra nodded slowly. “Yes, the spirits can still exist here without the spirits connecting our two worlds, particularly in areas with high levels of spiritual energy such as the Northern Water Tribe,” the Avatar explained confidently before looking downwards. “Though there probably wouldn't be as many of them around if the portals were closed.”

“It doesn't matter what this government does then, people will still complain about the spirits, though they are much more likely to blame the Avatar for those issues. Is that something you can live with?” Yon Rha questioned seriously.

Korra hesitated slightly before replying. For her whole life she'd wanted to be the Avatar, and that life would always have a legacy. The life of every Avatar did. _If it makes life for the spirits easier now...what does peoples opinion of me after I die matter?_ The water tribe girl swallowed hard. It mattered to her. Of course it did. Aang had left a glowing record before he had passed away, at least that's how most people viewed him. _But it will be worth it. Make the world better now. People might not appreciate it but I know I'll be doing the right thing, forging my own path._

“Of course I can,” Korra replied resolutely as she glanced at Yon Rha determinedly. President Raiko looked positively lost in the conversation as he continued to look between the two other people sat at his desk.

“So what do you suggest then?” President Raiko groaned as he closed his eyes over.

“The spirits won't attack people if they aren't harmed, if we want to end current instability in the city the solution is very simple. We _stop_ the spirits being attacked,” Yon Rha explained confidently. “The reason people feel so free to attack spirits is because they do not fear the consequences. There are currently no laws in place which protect them.”

Raiko's eyes widened in concern at that. “Are you seriously suggesting that we give the spirits rights, recognise them as citizens of the United Republic?!” Little droplets of saliva were flying onto Yon Rha's face as the President tried to belittle him. The Anti Spirit deputy appeared unmoved as he folded his arms.

“That's exactly what I'm suggesting, alter the United Republic's constitution.”

“That's a great idea!” Korra called, almost feeling the need to slap herself to confirm whether she was actually hearing any of this. _I never thought this meeting would end up going in this direction. There was me preparing myself to have to air bend both of these idiots skulls together to make them see sense._

Then the water tribe girl became extremely formal as she held onto the edge of her collar, the same way she'd saw Asami do it with her maroon shirt at business meetings. _Look authoritative girl!_ “As the Avatar and human representative of the spirits I fully support this idea,” Korra said as firmly and maturely as possible, puffing out her chest as she did so. _If only Asami could see me now...who am I kidding she'd totally ruin my performance with that smirk of hers._

Yon Rha smiled at her sincerely, nodding slightly before he turned to Raiko. The President looked to be on the brink of throwing the water tribe girl and his deputy from his office. “So would the spirits be voting in future elections?” Raiko replied with considerable sarcasm as he slammed his hand off the table surface, grimacing slightly as he did so. _Not as strong as your wife says you are, Mr President._ “I will not go along with this ridiculous suggestion. The spirits don't pay any taxes and the Republic is already paying enough of our citizens’ hard earned money to cater towards them. I will not have Republic's city police force wasting man power and taxes protecting the spirits.”

“President Raiko if I may interject-” Yon Rha began.

“You may not. I want both of you to leave my office immediately. I'll restore the barrier around the portal and allow your people to continue to operate it, Mr Rha. Spirits know that some of my citizens voted for you, I'll give them their portal perimeter and control,” Raiko interrupted sharply as his deputy firmly shook his head and stood up from the chair, no no longer bothering to make eye contact with the President.

“As for you, Avatar Korra, I've had quite enough of your insubordination. There will be no more negotiations or meetings between my office and yourself for as long as I remain President,” Raiko said angrily as he pointed with a shaking finger to the water tribe girl. It took all of Korra's strength not to retaliate as she watched Yon Rha walk past her muttering to himself.

“You need me Raiko,” Korra pouted furiously as she resisted the urge to grab him by his stupid chin as she'd done in the past. The president remained silent.

With that the Avatar withdrew from his office, knocking over her chair with a gust of air that swatted Raiko's spectacles off his nose. Korra made sure to stomp as loudly as possible upon her exit, hopefully mashing mud into the red carpet as deeply as it would go as the President scrambled around on the floor for his glasses. _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Try to look at least a little mature here._

She definitely didn't slam the door behind her so hard that it fell off its hinges. Not at all.

****

“Just do it one more time!” Asami snarled as she paced back and forth in her work room in Future Industries tower. Mako stood nearby looking completely exhausted as he shook his head in irritation. The CEO had asked for her friend's assistance in helping her with the final testing of her integrated glove, specifically its ability to redirect lightning without the device overheating. 

For the testing Asami had created a model similar to the internal workings of her glove along with the essential converter unit and locked it in on top of stand in the center of the room. Mako was free to help for once having been informed by Chief Beifong earlier in the day that he was no longer required as a body guard for Prince Wu. That was hardly surprising given the fact that Kuvira was in chains and the Prince had survived just fine without Mako's protection when the former Fire Ferret had been hiding out in the Fire Nation capital. It was hard to tell whether Mako was happy or disappointed that he would no longer be in Wu's service. He'd looked more relieved that anything else, content to finally get back to being a detective.

Mako raised his arms again, lightning flickering around the edge of his fingertips as he did so. “Alright Asami, but we've already burned through ten of those converter units of yours,” the young man warned as he stared at the pile of fried units scattered on the floor. It was a miracle that they hadn't set the building on fire at this point in time.

“Just don't fire such a powerful bolt this time,” Asami complained as her eyes shifted down to her mechanized hand in concern. _If this doesn't work..._

Abruptly Mako lowered his hands and turned to face the CEO, eyes brows frowning considerably. “And what do you expect an opponent to do in a _real_ fight? They're hardly going to reduce their power just to cater to you!” he exclaimed incredulously.

Asami wanted to hit him over the head for that. No one should underestimate her in a fight. Bender or not. Then she noticed the exhausted look on her friend's face as sweat poured down his brow, normally slicked black hair all over the place. _He's trying to help you. He snapped because he's tired._

“This _has_ to work...” Asami replied in desperation, tugging at her black tie anxiously.

Sympathy spread across Mako's features as he walked slowly over to the engineer, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. “One last time. I'll try it one last time,” he smiled warmly before raising his arms once more, a considerable amount of lightning flickering around his fingertips as he creased his brows. “But your opponent won't hold back so I won't either,” he said sharply before glancing back to the CEO for a few seconds. “You might want to step back.”

Asami did as she was told, loosening her tie and the top button of her maroon shirt as she felt a lump form at the back of her throat. _This might end up blowing a hole in the wall._

Mako gave her one last warning nod before he fired with pin point accuracy directly into the converter unit, the walls of the room lighting up with a dazzling display of blue flashes. The temperature of the room rose instantly as Asami's eyes focused in on the converter unit with interest and concern, ignoring the fact the room was most definitely in danger of going on fire now. The young detective gritted his teeth as he kept the lightning as straight as possible. The CEO knew from experience just how physically demanding that was.

A loud banging sound popped in Asami's ears as her attention shifted back to the converter unit, feeling everything move in slow motion as she saw the small metal object sparking out of control. In a moment her vision was filled with blinding white light before she suddenly felt a body crash into her and knock her forcefully to the floor. When the popping sounds ceased after a few seconds Asami opened her eyes anxiously, unsure what chaos she was going to be met with as a high pitched ringing sound filled her ears.

Mako stood in front of her, arms spread wide in a defensive position as he placed himself between the engineer and the explosion.

“Mako!!! Are you okay?!” Asami shrieked as her own voice echoed painfully in her eardrums.

It took the detective several seconds to respond as he moved his hands to bend away any remaining flames. “I'm fine, are you alright?” he inquired in concern as he turned around to pull the engineer from the ground, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder even when she was fully upright again.

“I'm okay,” Asami said wearily as she dusted grit from her waist coat and shirt. “Thank you for saving me, that was-”

“Crazy,” Mako finished as he looked down at the remains of the converter unit, a pained look in his amber eyes. “Is that what happened the first time?”

“Pretty much...” Asami muttered in defeat as she moved to sit on the workshops red sofa, trying desperately not to cry in front of her friend. _I nearly lost my hand for this...and it doesn't even work the way I want it to. The way it's supposed to._

Mako lowered himself down beside her slowly, staring at the engineer with concern as he did so. Asami couldn't bring herself to look at his face. _I don't want sympathy. I want a solution. I need it._ “I don't think we can do that again, have you got any other plans that might stop it overheating?”

Asami shook her head furiously. “That was my final solution. My final shot at redirecting lightning!” the engineer roared furiously as she slammed her integrated hand into the side of the sofa. _This was all for nothing...all for nothing!_ “I'm just as valueless to the team as I was before all of this!”

A firm hand grabbing her shirt sleeve startled the CEO slightly as she looked upwards. Mako was staring at her with a fierce determination. “That's complete garbage,” the young man said firmly. “You're just as important to the Team as the rest of us even if you can't bend.”

“But whenever we have to fight, I'm just a spectator. With Zaheer and the Red Lotus, all I could do was either run or watch. I was totally helpless,” Asami said bitterly, clenching her fists viciously.

“Maybe,” Mako replied softly. “But I think you're ignoring everything else that makes you important to the team, the _most_ important member. You're our backbone, the one who picks us up when we fall, who always puts everyone else's needs above your own. Just look at how you cared for Korra after Zaheer, Bolin and I could never have done that. You've kept us together, kept us motivated even when things were looking grim. Without you Team Avatar would crumble,” Mako stated resolutely.

Asami really wanted to cry now as she gritted her teeth. She couldn't recall a time where Mako had ever said such nice things to her or anyone else. Just as the engineer was about to formulate a response the office door swung open, Korra and Yama stepping inside.

The Avatar quickly assessed the room, spotting the pieces of metal on the floor and the burning smell that filled the air before sprinting over to her girlfriend still sitting on the sofa.

“Asami, are you okay?!” Korra asked in concern as she ran her hand over the engineer, checking for any injuries. Only after a minute of examination was she satisfied as she beckoned for Yamamoto to come over who had been picking up pieces of the converter unit across the room. “What happened?”

“I was...I was testing the glove, and things, well, they didn't exactly go as planned...” Asami explained awkwardly as Yama ran a quick check up on Mako.

“I'm fine!” Mako snarled as he pushed the other man away lightly and lifted himself up from the sofa, freeing the space up for the Avatar.

Korra leaped at the chance, sitting beside the engineer and rubbing a hand down her back comfortingly, sympathy radiating from the water tribe girl's eyes as she did so. “I've got you,” the Avatar whispered quietly as she brought Asami's head down to rest on her shoulder.

“This thing could have really caused some damage,” Yama said a little too enthusiastically as he examined the pieces of metal against the light of a nearby blown out window.

Mako nodded his head. “We're just insanely lucky that none of the pieces of shrapnel hit us...” he breathed heavily, beginning to realize how close he and the engineer had come to serious injury.

“Even if the shrapnel never hit you getting zapped by electricity like that, it can stop your heart, though I've heard that some of Republic City's most experienced medical professionals are investigating whether or not they could use a jolt of electricity to restart it again,” Yama explained as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

“That's just crazy talk,” Mako replied sharply as he made for the door. “I'll need to radio that explosion in. Beifong's gonna think we're under attack with all the recent problems with supporters of the Anti-Spirit party.” Yamamoto quickly followed behind the young detective, realising Asami and Korra would probably want some time alone.

“I'll see you two later,” the young White Lotus man smiled awkwardly before closing the door slowly.

“Are you sure you're okay? You're still shaking a bit,” Korra asked softly as she take hold of the engineer's hand. _This isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to be!_

“You're not supposed to be the one doing _this_!” Asami snapped suddenly, shaking even more than before as she desperately tried to hold in all of her current frustrations and failures. _Korra wouldn't even talk to you about what's wrong with her. She doesn't trust you enough._

Korra's eyes widened sharply, confusion and hurt burning in her bright blue eyes. “What...what are you talking about?” she inquired tentatively, grip on the engineer's hand loosening slightly.

“This,” Asami sighed in exhaustion as she looked down at their still entwined hands. “It's _you_ that needs comforting and help after everything that's happened, not me.”

“It's not a competition, if you need my help, my support, of course I'm going to give it you 100% no matter what. I love you,” Korra stated resolutely, searching her partner's gaze desperately for any indication of what the CEO was thinking.

“I know you do. But Korra, I want to help _you_. You can't keep going on pretending everything's okay...” Asami advised as she pointed to her head slowly, “up here.”

Now the Avatar couldn't bring herself to look into Asami's eyes, releasing her grip entirely and staring at the floor with clasped hands, eyes riveted shut. “I want it to be...I want to feel better, be a better person for you to be with.”

Asami leaned her head on Korra's shoulder and pried free one of the water tribe girl's gloved hands into her own. “You are the _best_ person for me, don't ever doubt that. It doesn't matter how unwell you are, if you ended up bound to a wheelchair again. I'll stand by you. Always.”

The Avatar didn't speak, instead clinging to her partner's hand for dear life, tears beginning to fall from her closed eyes as she gritted her teeth furiously to stop from crying out.

“As much as it pains me to say it, maybe I can't give you the help you need. I'm no expert on mental trauma or anything like that, I might be doing more harm than good,” Asami admitted as she began to trace patterns over the water tribe girl's hand.

“I think I'd like to find you an experienced psychiatric healer in the city for you to meet with on a regular basis, they might help talk you through the experiences which are causing you trouble, maybe even give you some techniques to help you when you have...episodes...” Asami suggested quietly as she tried to read the Avatar's expression. “But only if you want me to, I won't contact anyone without your say so.”

After a few agonizing seconds Korra bowed her head slowly, exhaling a deep breath. “I'd like that,” the water tribe girl responded quietly, sounding both relieved and defeated in one second. It was hard for anyone to admit they needed help, but especially for the Avatar who was supposed to be the strongest person in the world. _But she's also just a girl. A flawed human being, just like anyone else. She's Korra._

“That's very brave of you Korra, and remember I'll support you all the way, every single step,” Asami smiled as she embraced the Avatar tightly, feeling the other woman cling on.

“When do you want me to arrange a first appointment?” the CEO inquired softly at the water tribe girl's ear.

Korra released her grip slightly. “Not until I get back from Ba Sing Se, I'll go after that,” the Avatar promised resolutely. That decision made a lot of sense, there wasn't exactly much time before the water tribe girl was due to leave again. _But not alone this time._ Though there was still a meeting to have with the Future Industries board of directors to finalize arrangements before the trip. That wasn't going to be a smooth meeting given Asami's absence from the company leadership of late.

Asami nodded understandingly as she tried to rise from the sofa, a firm grip on her tie pulling her forcefully back down onto the cushions. The CEO knew exactly what was coming next as Korra pulled her girlfriend's head forward gently using the tie and kissed her softly when their lips met. The contact only lasted for a few seconds this time as the Avatar left a hand on the edge of the engineer's cheek.

“Thank you, for not giving up on me, even when I tried to pull away from you,” Korra smiled brightly.

“It'd be pretty hard to, what with a face like that,” Asami grinned as she poked the Avatar on the nose.

“And especially with that tie, it makes pulling you closer super easy,” Korra laughed as the CEO rose from the chair again. _I'm going to be late if I don't go now. That's not going to do me any favours._

“I've got to head to a meeting with my board of directors down stairs, you can come with me if you like. But you won't be able to sit in on the actual meeting,” Asami offered as she straightened her tie in an attempt to appear as authoritative and organised as possible.

“If I don't get to sit on your lap then I don't think I'll bother,” Korra grinned as she stood up and stretched her arms widely. “I think I'll go and get packing for Ba Sing Se, I've got a whole lot of Fire Nation gold to deliver to Prince Wu and the earth delegates.”

“I'll pack when I get back,” Asami responded quietly as she stopped briefly to examine the pile of shrapnel on the floor.

“You're coming with me?!” Korra shrieked enthusiastically as she hugged the engineer tightly from behind leaving Asami's arms stuck awkwardly in mid-air.

“Of course, I promised you I would never leave you,” Asami replied breathlessly as she gently removed the pair of hands from her waist. “But I really gotta get to this meeting, I'll see you later,” the engineer winked as she blew a kiss at the Avatar before slowly door, bursting out with laughter in the hallway as she heard Korra throw herself across the floor to catch the kiss.

****

The boardroom of Future Industries was packed with an equal mixture of women and men representing the variety of departments under the company name. Asami sat at the head of the table constantly drinking from a nearby glass of water as she felt herself sweating profusely as though this was some kind of interrogation rather than a simple meeting.

The CEO hadn't known a meeting to be so stressful, especially one that was filled solely with her own employees as she clenched her fists tightly on the table surface.

“Miss Sato, our shareholders and the heads of your departments are greatly concerned with your continued absence from your responsibilities as the chief director of this company,” the relatively young, female head of finances explained grimly. Heads all around nodded slowly in agreement.

“Apart from the reconstruction work, which doesn't have substantial profit margins anyway, the company has no new money spinning ventures or projects on the horizon. If Future Industries wants to continue to compete with Varrick Global Industries and up and coming companies in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom we need firm direction at the head of operations, someone who is willing to commit themselves entirely to keeping Future Industries on top,” the young, dark haired woman continued, growing in confidence with every word it seemed. _This whole room is against me..._

“So what are you saying?” Asami questioned firmly, eyes darting around every single person present in the room. Several of them looked away uncomfortably when the green gaze fell upon them.

“We're saying that if you continue to treat the everyday running of this company with such disregard then we may have no choice but to ask you to stand down as CEO.”

“You can't do that,” Asami responded firmly. “I'm fully committed to this company, my _family's_ company.”

“Yet you informed our head of production today that you'll be taking more absence days for at least the next week because you intend to travel to Ba Sing Se for personal reasons rather than any possible ventures for Future Industries,” the slightly older head of PR interrupted harshly, swivelling their glass in hand as they spoke.

Asami leaned forward on the desk, eyes narrowing considerably. “I _am_ Future Industries. This company needs me if it wants to remain innovative and at the fore front of technology.”

“Perhaps a few years ago you were, but you are more of a figurehead now. The recruitment and training schemes you ran over the last three years has produced some extremely talented engineers and technicians, many of the brightest minds in all of the four nations are now on the Future Industries pay roll,” the PR manager continued, gesturing widely to some of the other people in the room.

That was a fact that Asami couldn't deny at all. Days spent touring the company's many warehouses had been a real highlight of her existence when Korra was absent. The most intelligent people in the world were employed here. It was something that the CEO was incredibly proud of, even if it was putting her in a difficult and precarious position at this moment in time as the green eyed woman tried to think of some way she could convince them to keep the faith, anything.

One thing was for sure. Asami was going to Ba Sing Se with the Avatar, regardless of what happened here. Though the idea of giving up the last remnants of her family was a painful thought. _Korra is my family now. My very much alive family. She'll always come first._

“I won't voluntarily step down as CEO,” Asami replied resolutely which was met with many a shaking head in the room. “This meeting is over for now, I'll speak to all of you when I return from Ba Sing Se.”

“You understand that this news may prompt some of your largest shareholders to pull their support from the company?” her financial advisor warned seriously as Asami rose from her chair and emptied her glass of water in one quick swoop. “You are leading Future Industries towards collapse, think of the job security of your employees Miss Sato!”

“I told you, I'll sort all of this out when I come back,” Asami responded sharply as she began to stride out of the room.

“As a mark of respect to all the work you've put into the company over the past few years we will refrain from appointing a new CEO until you return, though I must warn you that our shareholders may not be so merciful. This could put Future Industries into the red,” the financial advisor complained as Asami's directors all shared anxious glances from around the room before they erupted with hushed discussion. _It's fine. I'll fix it. I will._

There was no way Asami was going to give up Future Industries and all the influence that brought. Stepping down now would mean losing control of the reconstruction work of the city as well as any authority over President Raiko and his office. Those two things were far too precious to lose, especially for Korra's sake as they headed forward. The Avatar needed the engineer to maintain her position in Republic City in order to strengthen her own.

When Asami stepped through the exit of the conference room she was met with a familiar, beaming face.

“How'd it go?” Korra asked with interest as she moved to walk beside the CEO, wrapping a gloved arm around her waist.

Now Asami had to put on a brave face to avoid awkward questions. _She'll make me stay otherwise._ “It went great, everything with the reconstruction work is going fine,” the CEO smiled awkwardly. _I really am a terrible liar..._

“Right...” Korra sighed suspiciously as she frowned her brows in concern. The engineer continued to smile innocently from ear to ear as they walked.

“But what about you, have you finished packing yet?” Asami quickly changed the topic as she draped a hand over the Avatar's shoulder.

“I have, remember I travel light these days, and I won't even need to take my radio what with you coming with me,” Korra responded happily as they stepped into the elevator for the upper floors of the tower.

“Of course, I'll need to tell Yama what time the airship is departing later so he can be there on time,” Asami reminded herself, checking to see if the Avatar was still jealous of the man who clearly had no romantic interest in women. _He wasn't exactly subtle when he was checking out Mako's butt earlier...though it is a nice butt._

_But not as nice as yours._

“Yama's not coming with us,” Korra replied quickly as the elevator reached the CEO's apartment on the top floor.

“I already told you Korra-”

“It's not because I'm jealous before you even say it!” the Avatar interrupted sharply. “I need him to stay here and keep an eye on spiritual things in the city whilst I'm gone. He's got a huge amount of knowledge on the stuff so I'm hoping him and Tenzin can work together to keep things stable.” 

Asami felt guilt aching in her chest at that. _I shouldn't have assumed so quickly._ The engineer proceeded to nod in agreement. “That actually makes a whole lot of sense, and with Mako and Lin in the police force everything should be fine whilst we're gone.”

Korra smiled happily. “Though we're still going to have to deal with Opal and Bolin's cutesy oogie time on the airship.”

Asami jabbed the Avatar in the side with her finger. “We really can't talk about cutesy oogie time. At all.”

The water tribe girl scratched the back of her head as her face turned bright red. It'd been far too long since Asami had seen the Avatar blush. “No, we really, really can't.”

****

The hum of the large Future Industries airship filled the air as the last tonnes of gold were lifted on board. The 'save the Earth Kingdom fund' as Bolin had taken to calling it. Korra stared up at the large vehicle for a few seconds before she turned to Asami and Mako standing at her side. The Avatar kept having to constantly remind herself that her girlfriend was actually coming with her this time. _Man, I really became accustomed to good byes._

“I'll keep on top of everything whilst you're gone,” Mako assured as he placed a hand on Asami and Korra's shoulders and pushed them forward gently. “Now go, and try not to have too much _fun_ in Ba Sing Se, you're supposed to be rebuilding a government remember?” the detective winked slyly as the Avatar glared at him furiously before being dragged away by the black haired woman beside her.

“I can't wait to see mom and my brothers again,” Opal smiled as she and Bolin strolled past with a few items of luggage that the former actor was juggling awkwardly in his grip.

“How about we race to the top of the ramp?” Bolin suggested eagerly despite the weight he was carrying.

“It'd hardly be a fair race, what with me being an air bender an all,” Opal replied smugly.

“Prove it your air bending highness!” Bolin shrieked at the top of his lungs as she charged forward, quickly pursued by an angry and yet at the same time giggling Opal up the ramp. _And I thought I was immature._

Korra then turned to Asami who had a single eyebrow raised. “We are not racing up the ramp,” the CEO warned as the Avatar took Asami's backpack from her and slung it over her own strong shoulders. She was surprised that the engineer didn't try to steal it back, instead seemingly content in letting the water tribe girl carry it for her.

“Oh c'mon. I'm carrying your backpack. And I won't even use bendi-”

The next thing Korra knew Asami was sprinting away ahead of her, already half way up the ramp. _Oh no you don't._ The water tribe girl briefly switched into the Avatar state to launch herself skywards with a gust of air, soaring above Asami's head who looked upwards in concern as she continued to run at full speed.

A second later and Korra landed at the top of the ramp, using a bed of air below her to make the landing as graceful as possible. Several seconds later Asami came charging up behind her, determination radiating in her eyes. _What is she doing?!!_ A moment later she tackled the Avatar as soon as the water tribe girl was in reach and knocked them both to the floor.

“You said you wouldn't use bending!” Asami complained breathlessly as she tried to lift herself upwards from the Avatar. _You are so not getting away with that little stunt._ The water tribe girl immediately grabbed the engineer's dark tie and pulled her back down, faces now just inches apart. _That tie is getting handier and handier..._

“But you _cheated_ ,” Korra said in a hushed voice as she heard the click of the ramp outside completing its retraction before sending another wave of air at the airship door to slam it shut.

“Maybe...” Asami smiled mischievously as she held the Avatar by her shoulders.

Korra couldn't resist any longer as she pulled their faces together in one exhausting and deeply satisfying kiss, her brain a complete puddle by the time they'd finished. _How did I go 20 years without this? How?_

“One for the road,” Korra mumbled smugly against the engineer's cheek as she tried to pull herself upwards, limbs feeling like jelly.

“I'm on the road with you this time.”

“Does that mean I can't kiss you then?” Korra questioned, faking ignorance, though she was unable to contain a smirk with the intense stare the engineer was giving her.

“Oh no, _you_ can do whatever you like,” Asami winked as she pulled the Avatar back up to meet her.

_This is definitely going to be THE best airship ride EVER._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one, hope you did to. Thank you for all the support and such things, the picture at the start is of Yama/Aka and Asami, 'Republic City's resident nerds'. I put Asami in one of her prototype outfits for book 4, the black tie, waist coat and shirt combo is to die for, so I decided to make that her standard outfit for the rest of this fic.
> 
> It's also very handy for Korra kisses.
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta, korrasamishipper as always for keeping things sane ;)
> 
> Next: Kuvira's trial ends in dramatic style.


	26. The Fall of Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions spike between Asami and Korra as Kuvira's trial reaches a dramatic climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord. This chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100

“Who would've thought we'd being doing this or having just done that three years ago?” Korra grinned smugly as she ran her calloused fingers absently along her girlfriend's spine in the darkness of their shared bedroom on the airship, short, brown hair sticking this way and that against the her pillow.

Asami chuckled lightly as she flipped over to face the Avatar, threading her hand through the water tribe girl's ruffled locks, somehow making the hair even more unkempt than before. “Me. I thought about it a lot, even way back then. I can't even remember when I my brain transitioned from 'let's be friends' to 'friends with benefits' and finally to 'gal pals forever.'”

“...'gal pals?'” Korra exhaled in confusion. “Please don't start calling this... _that._ Ever.” When the engineer started laughing again the water tribe girl blew a puff of air in Asami's face. “I'm serious. I _will_ dump that magnificent ass of yours. Avatar promise, and you know those are sacred.”

Asami poked the young woman in the forehead for that comment. “Well thank you, Korra. It's a real comfort to know that my rear end shall go down in Avatar history as _sacred_. Honestly, it's a goal I've been working to all of my life,” the CEO replied sarcastically, unable to stop herself giggling even more when the epitome of all pouts spread across Korra's features. _That's it. See how long you can keep your face like that._

With that the engineer began to tickle the Avatar in the sides like a child as Korra fought with all of her strength not to crack. Asami kept up her assault. “You know if you keep screwing your face like that it will stay that way one day. Then I'll be dumping _your_ ass,” the CEO grinned mischievously as she continued with her important work. A few seconds later and the water tribe girl burst out laughing as she tried to push Asami's hands away with flailing limbs.

“Sto-Asami!-stopppp!” Korra managed to retort through fits of giggles, cheeks going red. _This is getting a bit cruel..._

Promptly the engineer halted, though it wasn't a result of the Avatar's breathless pleads for mercy. The CEO's hand stopped on a deep scar on Korra's back, bile rising in her throat as she felt her fingers trembling uncontrollably. The diluted red mark was a reminder of that past battle which had left much more than physical scars, especially for the water tribe girl, memories that would never fade. Memories that had quickly mutated into inescapable nightmares.

Now Asami understood that pain and fear more than ever with the help of Raava's tea pot. That little item was something the engineer had left in Yama's care, beginning to feel extremely guilty for violating Korra's thoughts in that way. _How do I begin to tell her? There's no easy way to say I pretty much invaded your brain. Sorry._ The CEO was incredibly grateful for the fact that she hadn't experienced any visions involving Zaheer when she'd drank from the tea, the pain would have been too great. How did Korra carry that burden? _She's the strongest person in the world._

“Everything okay?” the Avatar asked in concern when she eventually caught her breath.

Asami abruptly removed her hand from the scar, sensing that her partner may have been feeling a little self conscious at the contact. “I'm fine, sorry for, touching there. I had no right.”

The CEO gasped when Korra gently moved the engineer's hand back to the injury and held it in place. “Don't be stupid. I don't mind, it's not like you haven't seen it before, what with you helping me to the bathroom and stuff when I was in the wheelchair.” That scar had looked much worse back then, crimson red and raw combined with a deep blue and black colouring which had formed around the outside of it. _Internal bleeding Kya said..._

“But you didn't have a choice back then, now you do,” Asami argued as she shook her head firmly.

“And I'm telling you it's okay. We all have scars we want to hide from the world and we try to choose who we allow to see them, if anyone,” Korra explained, blue eyes filled with a fierce determination. “I want you to see them, they're a part of me. I want you to be the person who knows everything there is to know about Avatar Korra. Even the scars.” _But only if she allows it. Not through that stupid pot._

Asami nodded slightly, trying to fight back tears. She was so sick of crying in front of the water tribe girl. _I shouldn't hold things in so much..._ “If we're being honest here, about scars and everything else, then there are some things that I think you should know, though I'm afraid you'll only be the second person to hear this stuff about me,” the engineer said quietly as Korra shifted up the bed to sit against the headboard, allowing Asami to lie against her.

The Avatar nodded resolutely, running a hand through the engineer's glossy, black hair. “I'm all ears.”

_She won't hate you for this. She won't. You were a child. A scared child._

Asami inhaled deeply before beginning, feeling the water tribe girl take a firm grip of the CEO's mechanised hand.

“When I went to see Koh the Face Stealer, he...he asked me for some personal truths in exchange for information about Haruana...” the engineer recalled, voice catching in her throat at the fear and guilt that dark spirit had inspired from deep within when she had confronted him.

Korra seemed to tense up at the fragile tone of her girlfriend's voice, squeezing the engineer a little more tightly around the waist in reassurance. The Avatar was obviously still frustrated by the fact that she hadn't been by Asami's side when the CEO faced Koh, that she'd been forced to confront the malicious spirit at all. Still the water tribe girl remained silent.

“Apparently that ugly centipede can crawl right into your brain because it knew a whole lot about me, so I had to be totally honest. I mean...it knew things, things from my past that know one else could possibly have knowledge of. Things I buried away for most of my life,” Asami explained slowly, feeling a lump building at the back of her throat.

“Is it about your dad...?” Korra asked cautiously when the CEO paused for a few seconds.

Asami shook her head. “My mom...” She felt the Avatar's heart speed up against her back. Until now Yasuko Sato hadn't even been discussed, just a pretty face in a photograph, Korra was always careful to avoid the topic so as not to to upset the engineer. The water tribe girl only had a little knowledge of the CEO's mother, mainly gained from little comments made by the the green eyed woman.

“The night fire benders broke into my home, the night my mother...the night she died,” Asami stuttered, unable to stop tears falling as she spoke, her mother's loving smile glowing in her mind.

Korra kissed her on the top of her head. “You don't need to keep going if you don't want to.”

“I have to.”

The Avatar squeezed her again.

“My mom and I were corned into a bedroom, we could hear the intruders going from room to room. My dad was in his workshop at the time, he was always in there late at night. When they finally got to where we were hiding and blasted the door down my mom told me to run and find help, then she lunged at the two of them...but I didn't do that...I ran and hid behind a chair...” Asami gasped as she felt her entire body convulsing, desperate to throw up as she vividly recalled watching her mother burn.

Korra lowered her head against the engineer's own, breathing softly. “When they were done with my mother they came for me, flipping the chair onto my leg, they broke my ankle,” Asami began to sob as she felt her heart pounding, lowering her hand to a small, faded white mark on her lower leg as she brought her knees up to her chest. The Avatar instantly covered the engineer's hand with her own once the scar was in reach. The water tribe girl was trembling with rage behind her as she sat. “If the police hadn't came at that moment...I don't know what they would've done.”

“Asami, sweetheart, I-”

“I failed her! When she needed me most! My mom died because I was coward!” Asami shrieked in distress and she slammed her fists into the bed, feeling Korra grab her arms firmly before she was allowed to swing them again.

“Asami. No. You're wrong. You're mom didn't die because of you,” Korra declared resolutely as she forced the engineer to turn her head, wiping away the CEO's tears. “It was the fire benders who tried their luck that night who are to blame. Never you. You were just a little girl. Of course you were afraid. You're not a coward, you're brave. So, so brave. I'm supposed to be the strongest person in the world but only you make me feel secure, like no one can ever hurt me. That person would have to be pretty courageous, making the Avatar feel safe.”

Then Korra brought their foreheads together gently. Asami still couldn't hold her gaze, wrenching her eyes shut. “Nothing you could've done that night would've saved your mom...but years later you saved my life somehow, even after I tried to shut everyone out, you held on, wouldn't let me give into the darkness completely. I _wanted_ to die when I was in that wheelchair, but then I'd see your smiling face, assuring me I was making progress, that'd I'd get there eventually. When you'd sing to yourself when you thought I was asleep, it made me feel...something...”

“You heard that?” Asami inhaled sharply, covering her face with her hands.

“Every, single, word. You're not actually that bad a singer,” Korra chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood in the room slightly.

Asami gazed upwards, feeling a smile creep across her face despite the tears she could feel on her cheeks. “Maybe I'll sing to you sometime.”

Korra sank down back into the bed, bringing the engineer down with her. “I wouldn't go that far,” the water tribe girl laughed against her head. _Somehow she's always able to dig her way out of an emotional hole with her mouth._

At that Asami began to run a finger over the white outline of what she'd previously thought was a tattoo which was engrained into the skin of the water tribe girl's stomach. The engineer hadn't bothered to ask much about it, Korra having simply brushed it off as the mark of the Avatar. _Now's as good a time as any._

“Since we're being honest here, what exactly is... _this_?”

Korra grinned to herself. “I knew you'd ask about that eventually. It's the mark of Raava, the Avatar spirit. The one that gives me all by crazy bending powers. See, when a spirit enters a person they change that person's physical appearance. I wasn't born with this though, it only appeared after I reconnected with Raava during Harmonic Convergence, kinda freaked me out a bit the first time I saw it actually. Though it could've been worse I suppose, having a white kite for a face or something.” _A kite? What the hell is she talking about...? Are we even talking about a spirit here?_

“I love it. It's really beautiful actually, and totally unique in the universe,” Asami smiled before turning to poke the water tribe girl in the nose, “just like you.”

“You're so smooth Sato,” Korra teased from above as she stroked the top of the engineer's head.

“I actually know a little more about Raava than you think,” Asami began, feeling instantly anxious at where this conversation could lead. _Korra's definitely not going to like this._

Korra raised her brows suspiciously. “Oh?”

“See, when I was in the Spirit World meeting with Iroh he gave me some tea...” Asami began cautiously.

The Avatar laughed to herself. “That's typical of Iroh then. Tea for all your troubles.”

“Yeh...well, it kinda did the opposite for me. More trouble. Apparently the tea I drank was brewed in a pot belonging to the first Avatar, a pot he used to carried around Raava. As soon as I swallowed the tea it sorta did something crazy to my brain.” Now Korra looked extremely concerned as she stopped stroking the engineer's head suddenly, though she didn't say anything, mouth hanging open awkwardly.

Asami lifted herself off the Avatar to face her, feeling anxious at the troubled look radiating from Korra's sapphire eyes. “My spirit...I think I was inside your brain briefly when you were in court, I felt all of your emotions and fears, quickly forgetting that I was Asami Sato, that I was in fact the Avatar. I saw your...freak out. And I felt what _that_ guard did to you in your cell. I left the pot with Yama in Republic City.”

Korra immediately rose from the bed and began picking up her clothes, clenching her fists as she did so. _Oh no..._

“Korra?...Korra talk to me. Are you alright?” Asami asked in concern, noticing how much the water tribe girl was shaking and debating with herself whether to rise and try to smooth this over with a hug.

The Avatar spun around after putting her blue shirt on and buttoning the collar, eyes glistening slightly. “I can't believe you kept that from me for this long...you took a day trip in my brain, saw my deepest emotions, and you didn't even tell me?” Korra spat incredulously making Asami cower back slightly. She couldn't recall the water tribe girl ever sounding so angry with her in the years she'd known her. _What have I done...why didn't I tell her sooner? I'm so stupid. So insensitive._

“Korra, I'm sorry, but I was trying to help you,” Asami tried to explain desperately as she tossed the bed covers away and pulled her maroon shirt on. “I never meant to invade your privacy, it was an accident the first time I did it,” the engineer continued as she tried to move towards the Avatar who was adjusting her gloves.

“But the second time it wasn't, and you didn't even talk to me about it, you sent me away to _play_ with Bolin like some child,” Korra stated firmly, voice crackling as she spoke. The water tribe girl side stepped Asami's grasp and she spun around to face her.

The pain in Korra's eyes broke the engineer's heart. “You even told Yamamoto before you spoke to me, a guy you've only known for a few weeks. Don't you trust me?!” the Avatar cried as she gestured widely with her muscular arms.

“Of course I trust you!” Asami argued, recoiling slightly at how angry her voice sounded and watching on as the water tribe girl stepped towards the heavy metal door of the double bedroom. “Korra please don't-” the CEO begged.

“Clearly not enough,” the Avatar replied as she gritted her teeth, a single tear streaming down her face as she stepped out of the door. “I need some space to think, I'll talk to you later,” Korra finished as she closed the door, unable to look the engineer in the eye upon exiting.

****

Korra stood at the balcony of the airship roof, Bolin leaning against the railing beside her with Pabu sitting comfortably on his shoulders. The night air was warm here, the sky pristine and filled with stars which gave a wide field of view. The faint outline of Ba Sing Se could be seen on the horizon, probably around 30 minutes away. It'd been a whole hour since the Avatar had last spoken to Asami, still pouring over the argument they'd had. The water tribe girl didn't know what she was more angry about, the fact that Asami hadn't told her all of that stuff earlier or the fact that the engineer possessed that intimate knowledge at all. _My deepest fears, my humiliation. Those are my secrets, ones that no one is ever supposed to know without my permission, not even the person I love. But now she does._

“Trouble in paradise?” Bolin asked softly as he petted the top of his ferret's head gently.

The water tribe girl leaned over the railings heavily, exhaling as she examined the grid of farming fields and desert terrain passing by below. “You could say that. I think we may have just had our first argument.”

Bolin shook his head slowly. “Ouch. It was bound to happen eventually, even for you two. At one point in time you'll piss the other one off over something stupid, it doesn't matter how much you love each other. People always manage to annoy other people, and it always hurts more when it's because of someone we care about,” the earth bender explained as Pabu scooted across onto the Avatar's shoulder, licking the water tribe girl's ear.

“Do you and Opal argue much then?” Korra questioned as she stroked the ferret at her neck affectionately.

Bolin crossed his arms behind his head. “Not a lot. It's always minor things and I can't exactly blame the woman. I do have a mouth that doesn't know when to quit,” he chuckled lightly. “Honestly, I think all couples argue from time to time. It'd be weird if we didn't. When we open up our hearts to people it makes as feel vulnerable, makes us more defensive.”

“I think my mouth is pretty much the same,” Korra chuckled lightly as she shook her head. “It runs miles ahead of where my brain is at.”

Bolin then shifted over to the Avatar, placing a hand on her shoulder. “The important thing is to know how to recover from it. How to apologize without it just sounding like your saying it just to jump back into bed with them. The other person's got to know you're being sincere.”

“Asami was just trying to help me...I said some hurtful things,” Korra explained as she gripped the railing slightly more tightly, meeting the metal bend slightly under her hands.

“Yikes, those are always the worst. I wouldn't push Asami too much right now. She might need some time alone to cool down. In the end she'll end up missing your dorky face so much that the apology will go over much more smoothly,” Bolin grinned as he pointed to the Avatar./p “That doesn't sound like a good idea...shouldn't I just yank off the leech and apologize?” Korra questioned suspiciously as she scratched the back of her neck anxiously. The idea of leaving this kind of tension to stew between herself and her partner was a nightmarish thought.

“Never listen to Mako's dating advice. You and Asami are the perfect example of why. I mean, he was so bad at it you two ended up getting together,” Bolin laughed loudly, slapping the Avatar on the back as he did so which made the water tribe girl gasp.

“Bolin! Jeez!” Korra shouted as she tried to compose herself. “And Mako's poor dating skills are not the reason Asami and I got together, though I suppose joking about him together was the start of our friendship....” At that the Avatar began to scratch her neck furiously.

“Trust your uncle Bo Bo's council on this Avatar. It'll be fine,” Bolin winked as he wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulder. The water tribe girl very much wished that arm was the slender one belonging to the engineer.

“Alright, I'll take the word of the love guru in this case.” Then Korra took a firm hold of Bolin's collar. “But if you're wrong then you're going to get a severe ass kicking from me _and_ Asami.”

****

“She just sort of flipped out,” Asami explained as Opal brought her a glass of water. The two women had taken up residence in one of the airship's large storage rooms, using nearby crates as make shift chairs, Fire Nation guards stood in the hall outside, still annoyingly around to make sure the gold didn't fall into the wrong hands on its journey to Ba Sing Se. _I can't wait to be rid of them._

“I don't know Korra as well as you but if there's one thing I've learned in the time I've been around her it's that she appreciates honesty,” Opal commented softly as she sat down on a slightly raised crate, legs hanging over the edge. _Are all air benders obsessed with heights or something?_

Asami nodded slowly. “Honesty, loyalty and selflessness, all traits she embodies perfectly,” the engineer replied in frustration as she rubbed her upper arm. “I didn't even know what to say to calm her down. Everything I said seemed to make her more angry.”

Opal smiled slightly as she look a sip from her own glass of water. “I think that's more of a Korra problem that anything you've done. As wise and mature as she can be at times she's still a child at heart, with all of those terrible toddler tantrums to go with it.” _That's definitely true. I just never wanted to be the one to cause the tantrums._

“That's just one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her. She's a playful optimist, you can't help but feel like a child around her,” Asami chuckled. “Only a few weeks ago she dragged me into a full on food fight with pieces of shark-squid in a busy restaurant.”

Opal started to laugh loudly. “Haha, sometimes it worries me that you two are the most powerful couple in Republic City, though I suppose you gotta have down time at some point what with all the other craziness that fills your lives.”

The engineer nodded as she took another sip of her water and leaned forward slightly. “Do you think I should go after her then, try to apologize again?”

Opal shook her head firmly as she dropped down from the crate, softening her landing with some light air bending before placing a hand on the engineer's shoulder. “That's the last thing you should do. Korra will come around eventually, you don't want to pester her, it will only drive her away more,” the air bender advised as she offered a hand to pull the CEO back up. “Besides you two need each other. Korra knows that,” Opal stated resolutely.

Asami took her hand wearily. “I suppose I can't spend the rest of the voyage stuck in a storage room.”

“I almost don't want this ship to reach Ba Sing Se,” Opal admitted as they entered the hallway, the airship was peacefully quiet at this time of night. “I still haven't forgiven Kuvira for what she's done. I was warning people about her long before anyone else started to red flag her, I saw the 're-education camps' with my own eyes. My mom wants her to be treated fairly, truthfully, I'm going only going on this trip to support her. I never want to see Kuvira's face again,” the air bender explained before looking at the woman beside her awkwardly. “But I suppose you don't need me to tell you that, what with your dad...”

Asami stopped to lean against a nearby wall. “Honestly, no, I don't think like that. Sure, I'm not Kuvira's number one fan, she does need to be punished for what's she done but I don't want her to spend the rest of her life behind bars either.”

Opal's green eyes widened in surprise. “Well, I guess you're a better person than me then,” she replied softly as they started walking again. _Or I'm a coward. Not willing to punish people who've hurt my family._

“C'mon, let's go chill in the ships lounge until we arrive, wait and see, Korra will crawling in eventually,” Opal smiled as she pulled the CEO forward.

****

“It's so good to see you again my girl,” Suyin smiled warmly as she embraced Opal tightly before they were both promptly consumed by Bolin's bone crunching hug as he lifted them clean off the ground. It was a good thing Su's nature was so much gentler than Lin's otherwise Korra was sure that her friend's big head would have been ripped off by now. “Lovely to see you too, Bolin,” the metal clan leader added breathlessly as she tapped Bolin firmly on the shoulder to which the earth bender released his vice like grip.

The Avatar then glanced towards Asami who was maintaining a subtle distance from her. _It's no wonder after how you spoke to her. Maybe Bolin's approach wasn't such a good idea?_ The pair couldn't help but catch each other's gaze from time to time, though they both instantly looked the other way when they became aware that the other woman had noticed.

The palace of Ba Sing Se rose majestically ahead as Prince Wu and the Earth delegates made their way down the buildings marble steps to greet the newly arrived party. It didn't take long for the delegates attention to be drawn to the crates of Fire Nation gold that where currently being hauled off of the airship by Fire Nation guards and police who exchanged a few pleasantries with their Earth Kingdom counterparts as the tremendous amount of wealth was handed over. _The beginning of something new. Something good._

“Avatar Korra, welcome to the new Earth Republic,” Prince Wu began grandly as he extended a hand, the Avatar couldn't help but notice Asami glaring at the corner of her eye. Wu often had the extremely bad habit of being a little too touchy feely with...pretty much everyone.

“It's nice to be back. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get this gold here,” Korra apologized as she quickly shook the prince's hand before wrenching her arm back to her side.

A look of guilt crept across the prince's features. “You don't have to apologize. It's myself and the government of the Earth Republic who should be sorry for everything that happened to you in the Fire Nation. My people are forever in the Avatar's debt.” Korra sensed Asami nodding at her back even though the engineer was not at all a part of the conversation.

Those words warmed Korra's heart. For so long she'd felt like she was failing people, especially the people of the Earth Kingdom, now the Earth Republic. This was one part of her legacy she could now look on fondly in years to come. That and the new Air Nation.

Now the conversation to a more demure turn. “And the trial, the last day, when does it start?” the Avatar inquired anxiously as she looked over to Su and Opal who were smiling and laughing with each other. _They won't be like that once today is over._

“It'll be in the palace, just as before, and it starts in a few hours. That'll give your party a chance to sleep beforehand and our temporary government a chance to shift this gold into the treasury of Ba Sing Se in the city center,” Wu smiled warmly as he put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. “How's my big tough guy Mako anyway? Back on the beat?”

The prince's tone suggested he really was missing the fire bender's presence and company. “He's fine, I think he's just happy to be back to the day job after all the craziness with Kuvira,” Korra replied softly as she felt herself being led towards the palace, noting the sad expression on Wu's face. “I think he misses you though.”

The flamboyant young man beamed at that as he gestured towards the palace with his hands. “It won't be long until this place becomes the parliament of the Earth Republic, filled with democratically elected representatives with branches in every region of this nation,” Wu grinned proudly. “But for just now, this place will be your group's hotel. Go and take advantage of sleep while you can, we've got a long day ahead.”

Korra nodded in agreement. “That sounds like an excellent idea, I didn't really sleep much on the way over here...”

At that Wu poked the Avatar in her side, raising his perfectly plucked eyebrows playfully as he pointed towards Asami. “I feel you Avatar, I feel you. You're both one _lucky_ lady.”

The water tribe girl pulled away then. The last thing she wanted was to discuss her love life with this loud mouth. Prince Wu seemed to get the message anyway as he pranced away to mingle with the rest of the party leaving Korra standing alone for a few seconds to consider the palace in front of her. This opulent building would become a symbol of democracy and personal freedom rather than a seat of fear and totalitarianism. For once she could breath easy. This was an Avatar act that wouldn't back fire, it was one the people wanted.

Then Korra turned towards Asami who was discussing something with Bolin, occasionally glancing towards her girlfriend over the earth bender's shoulder, guilt radiating in those green eyes. _I really want to hug her. Just pick her up an hug her._ An eye dart from Bolin reminded her of his advice as the water tribe girl rooted herself to the ground, watching with a heavy heart as Asami followed the rest of the group into the palace for some rest. “Guess we won't be sharing a bed then,” Korra mumbled to herself as she slowly followed on behind.

****

The courtroom of the palace was packed for the final day of the trial, Korra feeling extremely uncomfortable being in this position again as her eyes stared at Kuvira sat in the dock, chains around her wrists. Just the sight of them made the Avatar want to start scratching that place again. The water tribe girl was extremely glad that she wasn't being scrutinised here, though it certainly would have helped if Asami was sat beside her in the public gallery. Opal, Su and Bolin occupied the seats to the Avatar's left instead. She was missing their closeness immensely.

Thankfully Kuvira didn't look any worse than she had the last time Korra had seen her. If anything she looked strangely content, relieved that this trial and public humiliation would finally be over, regardless of the punishments dished out to her today. _I know that feeling._ Though in Kuvira's case, the woman was entirely guilty of what she'd been accused of, there would be consequences after today and no one was going to crash into the building and unlock the former dictator's chains. That thought made Korra's attention return to Asami briefly, unable to contain a smile as she did so. _After this I'll apologize. Screw guru Bolin's love advice. What does he know anyway?_

“Would the accused please stand,” the judge called, bringing the Avatar sharply out of her daydream as she focused completely on Kuvira, feeling the rest of the court gasp around her. It was so very strange to be on the opposite side this time, there was no chance of retribution for her. Still, that didn't stop the water tribe girl feeling incredibly nervous as she leaned forward in her seat, clenching her fists. How was Suyin handling this kind of pressure? The metal clan leader was visibly shaking as she clasped her hands together.

Kuvira did as was commanded in her usual meticulous fashion, rising as though she was being summoned by a commander as she bowed her head slightly. Korra doubted whether showing respect to the judge now would make any difference to the outcome of the trial. The severity of her sentencing had probably all ready been decided. At least Kuvira hadn't lost her pride after all this. The floor beneath the Avatar seemed to shake lightly with the increased tension in the room.

“After deliberating on all evidence and testimony presented to me over the past few weeks I have come to a verdict. Kuvira of Zaofu, on behalf of the people of the Earth Republic and the United Republic I sentence you-”

The judge was abruptly interrupted as the shaking that Korra had initially perceived to be nothing more than circumstantial became rapidly violent as the roof and beams of the palace began to tremble and creak. _An earthquake?!!!_

It took several seconds for the packed courtroom to comprehend the danger they were in as concerned glances were shared. Korra looked across to Su who nodded in understanding before lowering a foot to the floor and slamming down heavily, eyes shut in concentration.

“There's something coming up from below the floor!” Suyin called in alarm as Korra immediately placed her own hand to the ground, feeling the same disturbance deep within the earth.

Crash!

A huge vine tore through the center of the floor with ease, scattering grit and rumble in every direction as it did so. The effect the vine caused was immediate as Korra felt the building begin to shift on its foundations. “There's more coming!” Su warned as she stood up in the public gallery and gestured for the guards and the police in the room to take some control.

At that the entire room erupted into panicked screams and angry shouting as the audience tried to flee, pushing against each other viscously to get to the single exit. Korra leaped out from the public gallery and landed in the center of the courtroom, locking herself to the ground as she switched into an earth bending stance, holding the unstable ceiling and pillars as best she could, immediately feeling herself straining from the effort. Time stuck in a prison cell restrained all day had left her weaker as she gritted her teeth firmly. _I'll have to go into the Avatar state!_

“Get everyone out of here! Get out!!!!” Korra called as she felt the entire weight of the palace on her shoulders.

Suyin and Bolin did as they were told, taking charge of the rushed evacuation as they bent away pieces of earth that threatened to crush the fleeing citizens in a rushed and brash fashion. “C'mon people, move it!” Bolin boomed as he forced people past him, knocking a large block of the roof away before it crushed a reporter.

_They should've never let so many people in here!_

Korra shifted into the Avatar state then as supporting the entire building became to much, feeling more and more exhausted by the second. _Please hurry it up!_

A second later and several more vines came crashing through the floor, nearly breaking the Avatar's stance as she clenched her fists in the air tightly, all of her focus on pillars around her. If any of those vines came any closer she would loose her footing, she'd drop the whole building on top of scores of people. _I have to hold on. I have to hold on. Just a little longer._

A familiar cry of her name at her back made Korra spin around briefly, time moving slowly as she watched a large chunk of the ceiling following towards Asami who was running frantically in the opposite direction of the exit. _Why hasn't she ran away yet????!!!_

The Avatar was powerless to do anything as she stared with wild eyes, the slightest movement of her hands would bring the whole building down, and there was still a lot of people in here cramming their way through the main door.

“Asami!!!” Korra's and Raava's voice echoed all around her in a last ditch attempt to warn the engineer. _Too late! Too late!_

Korra turned her head away at the last second, heart unable to endure such a horrible sight as the sound of earth crumbling filled her ears. Asami didn't scream. She died quietly. _Died bravely...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..._

“Get going Sato!”

At that Korra opened her eyes hesitantly, stunned at what she was witnessing as she kept her hold of the building whilst more people ran past her in a fear driven haze.

It was Kuvira, somehow free of her chains and holding the huge piece of earth above Asami moments before impact. The former dictator tossed the chunk of the roof away carefully to avoid hitting any citizens as the CEO stared at her in confusion and shock. “I told you to go!”

This time Asami seemed to hear Kuvira as she looked towards Korra for several seconds, agony in her eyes before she reluctantly sprinted away, turning every few seconds to glance at the Avatar.

A second later and Kuvira was at Korra's side, helping her support the building as people continued to flee from every direction, though the room did seem to be considerably emptier than it had been a few minute agos. It was a good thing too as Korra felt herself struggling with the extreme weight, limbs trembling as she felt her back beginning to give.

Without Kuvira's input the water tribe girl may have dropped the ceiling by now as another vine tore through the earth and swung down violently beside them, the powerful vibration it caused nearly knocking them both off their feet.

“How many are still in here!” Kuvira shouted over the crashing and shrieking all around them, voice sounding hoarse and exhausted.

Korra titled her head back slightly, watching the last few people stream through the exit, Bolin and Suyin following close behind as they kept the exit clear for those few stragglers before disappearing as well, though both earth benders looked incredibly reluctant to leave as they glanced at the two remaining pillars of the ancient palace of Ba Sing Se.

“I think that's everyone!” Korra called as she felt herself slipping out of the Avatar State, the building feeling a million times heavier in that moment. The Avatar state was physically exhausting, as a result the water tribe girl always limited its use.

Kuvira turned to face her, dark green eyes glistening with terror and determination. “Then go! Get out of here! I'll hold this up until your outside!”

Korra shook her head resolutely. “No way! You'll die!”

“I'm very aware of that fact Avatar. Now go!” Kuvira shouted desperately as she fell to her knees.

“I risked my ass for you before! There's no way I'm letting you die now! I made a freakin spirit portal to save you!” Korra replied angrily as she gritted her teeth. “We leave together! We can hold this up together until we're both out!”

“You are a fool Korra! You know that'll take much longer!” Kuvira retorted as she grimaced strongly, raising a single brow. “Do you honestly think you'll be able to hold this building up all that time?!!”

“I can! You _know_ I can!” Korra argued as she turned towards the exit, striding forward as quickly as bending the weight of the roof would allow, Kuvira following reluctantly behind.

The two woman held their hands up firmly, feeling the building rock and shake in every which way as they neared the exit and daylight. Unfortunately Korra felt her strength wavering considerably as she gasped out loud, only just managing to stay upright. Kuvira glanced at her in concern, she actually looked scared despite how willing she'd been to sacrifice herself earlier. “I'm okay! I've got this!” the Avatar roared, though she really wasn't sure as the bulk of the roof edged ever closer. _I can't, I can't do this!_

The exit was still too far away to make a break for it without being crushed to death as Korra desperately searched for a solution. _I can stay...I can..._ Korra was certain she could at least hold it long enough for Kuvira to get outside to safety.

“Don't you even thing about it!” Kuvira spat as she noticed the Avatar slowing down. “You're the one that said together!”

Korra glanced up to the roof briefly, watching it sway and crumble, no doubt Bolin and Suyin were trying to hold it from the outside too. It wouldn't be enough. The distance to the door was too great, they were moving too slowly. _I've got one more flash of the Avatar state in me before I pass out. One more._

At that Korra tapped into Raava's power one last time, lowering one hand from the roof as the ceiling immediately dropped like a stone. A fraction of a second later and Korra used her single, free hand to create a huge gust of air behind them. In a matter of seconds the two woman were propelled forward out of the collapsing hallway, landing painfully on the ground outside as they rolled several meters away from the building, the palace of Ba Sing Se crashing viciously into the earth behind them.

Korra was breathing heavily as she stared at the sight in disbelief before feeling Kuvira pull her upwards. They were both breathing heavily as they slouched over slightly.

“Thank you...” Kuvira whispered softly as her body shook, hands gripping her knees.

“How...how did you...get out of the chains...?” Korra questioned immediately as she dropped to her knees. The dictator doing the same in her exhaustion.

“I bent the lock,” Kuvira replied nonchalantly.

“But they were made of platinum!” Korra breathed incredulously as she stared at the other woman. That was impossible. Not even Toph Beifong had that level of earth bending.

“When you're stuck in a prison cell for days on end....there's not much else to do...I could only ever manage to shift the lock...just enough to open the cuffs...” Kuvira explained through gasps.

Korra stared at her in confusion. “But...you...you could have broken out...?”

“And what would I have done then...? A life on the run is no life,” Kuvira retorted firmly as she rose from the ground, watching anxiously as a group of guards approached them, every single one of them was completely covered in dust, faces whitened by grit.

Just as Korra was about to respond she felt a body crash into her which was quickly proceeded by a suffocating embrace. It took the Avatar several seconds to compute who it was as oxygen finally began to return to her brain.

“Why do you always have to be the damn hero?!” Asami cried desperately at her shoulder as she squeezed the water tribe girl tightly. “When I saw the building fall...I thought you'd...I really thought you'd...” The engineer's heart was pounding rapidly.

“I'm fine, I'm right here,” Korra assured softly at the CEO's ear, neither of them were willing to release each other just yet. “And I'm so sorry about earlier sweet heart, I know you were only doing what you thought was best,” the Avatar added warmly, feeling Asami's heart slow down immediately at the words.

Asami nodded slightly, too overcome with emotion to say anymore as Korra turned to Kuvira briefly, nodding her thanks for the engineer's life. “Sorry for frightening you. Though you gave me a hell of a fright too, standing there like that,” the Avatar admitted heavily as she watched guards place cuffs back onto the dictator's wrists. Lips curling slightly at the sight. _Do I do anything?_

“How did you get the other pair off?” one of the guard's questioned as he locked the new chains.

“A bit of falling rumble broke them,” Kuvira lied expertly as she became docile once more and bowed her head. Su came running to check on her adopted daughter a moment later before Kuvira was taken away, presumably to the city's police station. The lie seemed to satisfy the guards as they moved away. Korra resolved not to say anything, to go with Kuvira's words. _She doesn't want to break out. And if she did, I'll put her right back again._

Then Korra stared at the ruins of the palace, Asami still gripping her firmly as they turned. A group of Earth Republic delegates appeared them, all gaping in horror at the sight before them.

“Guess we'll need to build a new parliament building then...” Wu said quietly.

“We cannot afford to delay this trial any longer, despite today's events, I propose we move proceedings to the library of Ba Sing Se,” the judge proposed softly, glancing briefly to the dust covered Avatar in awe.

Prince Wu nodded in defeat as he walked away from the palace. “Please go ahead, I'll need to make a full report about this with the city's police. Vines crashing through our city...it's very worrying.”

Korra couldn't help but stare at the now dormant vines as they were joined by Suyin and the others. “I wonder what made the vines go so crazy...I mean they're so large. They could've come from the swamp...”

At that Suyin became immediately alarmed. “My mother, I'll need to go and check on her immediately. She may be the greatest earth bender in the world but she is also just an old woman.” That seemed like a good idea, even Toph would have had bother doing what Korra and Kuvira had just done.

“I'll make sure nothing happens to Kuvira until you come back,” Opal replied firmly, which caused a look of surprise to appear on everyone else's faces. Suyin nodded appreciatively before dashing off with some of her metal clan guards.

“Guess we'll need to find somewhere else to sleep,” Bolin spoke quietly as he looked back towards the city. Sadly his family no loner stayed here.

“The airship was feeling a little compact wasn't it?” Asami finally spoke. “Don't worry about it, I'll pay for a hotel for everyone.”

Korra nodded at her side as she gripped the engineer protectively around the waist. _I came way too close to losing her. Way too close...and I was powerless in that moment._ “I want to check on some of the people from the trial, make sure no one was badly injured, it feels like the least I can do,” the Avatar decided as Asami quickly followed her to the large group of reporters and civilians still huddled in the palace grounds. The Avatar was probably one of the only healers on the scene right now. Regardless of how tired she was after all that bending this had to be done. It was her duty.

Asami whispered softly as they walked, squeezing Korra in a death grip in the same moment. “I love you. I just feel like I've got to say that about a million times after what just happened, that was horrible. I don't know what I would have done-”

“-I love you too. And I'll be here to say it a million times more. Just put up with me and my tantrums until then?” Korra interrupted as she felt the engineer move an arm under the Avatar's shoulder to support her weight, clearly sensing just how tired Korra was feeling despite the water tribe girl's spectacularly brave face.

Asami smiled brightly. “Always. Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I put you through the emotional wringer? You ain't seen nothing yet muahahaha.
> 
> -Literally, strap yourselves in from here on out. There isn't a chill chapter left as we head towards the endgame.  
> -Would love to hear your thoughts as always.  
> -Should Korra have said anything about Kuvira's new bending powers?  
> -Never turn to Bopal for relationship advice it seems. Look what those two did.
> 
> -Thank you for taking the time to read :) 8 chapters of craziness left.


	27. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is sentenced in Ba Sing Se, leaving Korra feeling conflicted about keeping the dictator's new bending powers a secret. Asami and the Avatar try to patch things up between each other whilst investigating recent spirit activity before receiving worrying news from Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how but I managed to really divide readers last chapter. Some of you were raging at Asami and some were raging at Korra. *Shrugs* Honestly, I think they were both in the wrong on how they reacted/what they did. Lovely to see people so engaged in the story though, don't get me wrong, I'm glad this is getting people talking.
> 
> 7 Chapters left.

The conference hall in the library of Ba Sing Se was absolutely huge, a place where talks and lectures were held by intellectuals from across the Four Nations. A huge banner of the Earth Republic hung down from the ceiling, somehow making the judge even more foreboding and intimating than he'd been in the courtroom of the palace. Yesterdays events had led to a significant change in how many people were being allowed into proceedings. There was no public gallery present this time, instead the police had allocated a limited number of seats for officials and members of the prosecution. Thankfully being a close friend of Suyin had granted Team Avatar a place in proceedings, though the matriarch of Zaofu wasn't actually present, Opal sat in her place instead. _Here's hoping everything is okay at the swamp with Toph._

Asami sat as physically close to Korra as the wooden bench would allow, hands entwined below the small desk that all seats in this room had attached to them. Tension between the two had abated considerably since the blow up yesterday, though there was still a lot of things they had to talk about after the trial concluded today. For now, they were both just happy to be alive, unable to stop apologizing to each other for every little and big thing since they'd staggered away together from the ruins of the palace. The CEO was quite frankly desperate to return to the familiarity of Republic City and leave all of this behind despite the instability that awaited them there too. Asami resolved to ask the Avatar to move in with in her apartment in Future Industries tower. _I just have to get a key cut..._

Kuvira stood a few meters away, back in her chains, though she was no longer raised in the dock of the courtroom which had made the accused a spectacle before. Asami couldn't help but look up to the high ceiling every few seconds, or focus all of her senses to the floor below. The idea that more vines could come and destroy everything seemed like a very real concern, one that had put the whole courtroom on edge before the judge had even started deliberating again from podium at the end of the room.

Korra looked equally anxious, though Asami wasn't sure whether that was a result of concern for Kuvira or the future structural integrity of this building. The Avatar had been utterly exhausted by the time Asami had managed to find them a hotel room for the night, she'd spent several hours healing some of the minor injuries at the scene of the disaster with some assistance from the engineer. As a result Korra had practically collapsed to her knees when they'd finally got inside.

Afterwards the Avatar had told Asami how Kuvira had managed to escape her cuffs. Apparently the dictator had taught herself to platinum bend in the solitary confinement of her cell, at least enough to unlock the chains. Korra had asked her partner for advice on whether she should tell the police about this new ability despite Kuvira's promises of having no intention of breaking out. Asami hadn't been sure, simply reiterating that'd she support whatever decision Korra made, trusted her judgement, but that the water tribe girl had to think of the consequences if Kuvira did try to escape in the future. That response seemed to satisfy the Avatar, though it was easy to tell she was still debating the choice in her mind, especially now.

The judge ordered Kuvira to stand once more, a repeat of yesterdays performance, though everyone here looked on edge for different reasons. Thankfully Asami didn't feel the floor shifting this time around. Everything was remarkably still and peaceful given the gravity of the situation, perhaps an effect of the room being far less crowded.

Kuvira stared upwards at the judge, eyes calm and calculating as always. Asami guessed she would be a good Pai-Sho player, though she had absolutely no intentions of asking her for a game. _It's not like you never brought a Pai-Sho board to jail before..._

Surprisingly Korra's blue eyes drifted away from the deliberation at that moment, the water tribe girl had seemed so focused on proceedings just a second ago. She squeezed Asami's hand tightly. “You okay?” Korra whispered quietly, smiling slightly as she spoke.

“I'm good,” Asami replied softly, returning the contact.

Korra held the gaze a little longer, lightly scrutinising the CEO's expression before she eventually turned her head back to the judge.

“After listening to all of the evidence presented to me I have come to a verdict.” _Finally. No vines as of yet._

“Kuvira of Zaofu, I find you guilty of war crimes under the constitution of the new Earth Republic. As a result I sentence you to 15 years incarceration in Ba Sing Se, followed by a further 5 years conscription assisting the Republic's government, a period that may be shortened to 2 years conscription if the police who are assigned to monitor you decide that you have rehabilitated enough to be allowed to return to society. After which you will be under a 5 year surveillance period where you will have to regularly check in with the police of Ba Sing Se.”

When the judge finished the courtroom was completely silent, processing the sentencing which had just been handed down as Kuvira lowered herself back into her seat, arms visibly shaking. Was that a harsh sentence? Asami wasn't sure having very little knowledge of the justice system of the Earth Kin – Earth Republic.

Korra remained still, staring forward without blinking for several seconds, her expression unreadable. Asami ran her hand along the Avatar's arm in soothing motions anyway as they watched Kuvira being led away, the former dictator looking briefly towards Korra and Opal. She looked devastated, perhaps the reality of the consequences for all the terrible things she'd done, all the people she'd hurt, had killed, were finally sinking in.

This was the woman who murdered her father yet the sight gave Asami absolutely no satisfaction, it left her feeling strangely empty. Nothing would bring Hiroshi back, and perhaps the end of this trial finally cemented that fact for his daughter too. Was this what justice felt like? _This is what loss feels like._

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Opal & Yama. They were her family now. Her wonderfully flawed and supportive family in all their shades of love and care. They all helped her in different ways, filled the gaps in the puzzle that were created after her mother and father. 

When she looked up at Korra that feeling of warmth and support was amplified considerably. The biggest piece in the puzzle that was Asami Sato.

The courtroom began to clear in a much less dramatic fashion than the previous day, everybody shuffling towards the door with solemn expressions. Asami was certain that if the trial had finished in the public domain as had been originally planned there would be a far greater mixture of emotions, people would be cheering at this outcome, people who had been imprisoned in re-education camps. _Slaves..._

“I don't know if that was a good ending or a bad ending,” Bolin muttered quietly as he wrapped an arm around Opal.

The young air bender leaned into his embrace. “I don't think my mom will be very happy. Then again, she wouldn't have been happy regardless of the outcome. No one wants to see their family go down. It's weird...I really thought that I'd be okay with this kind of ending...but seeing Kuvira taken away like that, knowing how much she has ruined her life. It hurts, even after everything she's done. I mean I've known her most of my life...” Opal stuttered as she struggled to comprehend her feelings.

“What about you, Korra?” Asami asked cautiously, noting the lost look on the Avatar's face.

“I really don't know...” Korra replied quietly as she scratched the back of her neck. “She hurt a lot of people...she did. But she was trying to fill the void I left.”

Asami squeezed Korra's arm. “You are not responsible for any of this. Kuvira knew what she was doing when she declared herself the leader of the Earth Empire, when she threatened the United Republic. You and her are nothing alike.”

Korra nodded, though she didn't look entirely convinced as they found themselves in the main room of the library, towers of books in every direction. If they hadn't just been through such a depressing and stressful experience Asami would most definitely have been obsessing over this sight. _So much knowledge in one room..._

“I know this seems kind of awkward but could we go for lunch? My stomach is trying to eat itself,” Bolin pleaded anxiously as looked down to Opal. The young air bender nodded in agreement as she glanced to Korra and Asami.

The CEO found herself stunned when Korra promptly rejected the offer. The Avatar loved to eat, even in these circumstances. “No thanks, you three go on ahead, I kinda want to have a look at some of these books.” That was an even more surprising statement. Korra and books didn't normally go. Unless the Avatar was using them for fire bending practice much to Tenzin's horror.

“I'll come with you, I can't really turn down the opportunity to gander at all of this,” Asami smiled as she looped a hand around the Avatar. Korra leaned into her. That was a good sign. For a second the CEO had thought Korra wanted time alone, using books as a rather shoddy excuse.

“That'd be great, you're the perfect person to help me find what I'm looking out for actually,” Korra smiled as she waved to Bolin and Opal. “We'll meet up with you guys later!” The librarian shouted at the Avatar to hush then, to which the Avatar responded with her signature pout and double finger pointing routine as she marched off.

“So what do you need my mighty brains assistance with?” Asami teased as they strolled into a near deserted section of the library, the light significantly darker here.

“We're going to do some spirit investigating.”

****

Korra crouched to the ground as she skimmed row after row of old and dusty books, peering upwards briefly to Asami who was perched above her on the top of a shelf having been air bent up there a few seconds earlier. “I'm not mad at you for the whole Raava, pot thing, though I do wish you'd told me sooner, but I get why you did it,” Korra admitted as she pulled a book titled _'Wonders of the Spirit World'_ and began flicking through it, tongue out in concentration. _If I don't feature in this book I'm going to fire bend it and cook my lunch over it._

Asami looked down slowly, guilt radiating in her eyes as she pushed her reading glasses back up her nose. “Is that why we're here? To find out about that?” the engineer asked cautiously as she pulled a book out to study.

Korra nodded firmly as she continuing flicking through page after page. “You look super cute with glasses on by the way. You have entered full nerd mode,” the Avatar grinned as she examined a section on the tree of time. There was nothing about turning into a giant blue spirit in here. _Figures._

“If I wasn't at your air bending mercy stuck 3 meters up I would tickle you to death right now,” Asami retorted as she tossed a book down to the Avatar. “And you look super cute in full concentration/study mode. I didn't know your tongue could stretch like that.”

“Sure you didn't,” Korra replied quickly as she caught the book with a bed of air and flicked it into her hands. “ _'Spirits and me'_...this better not be some kind of smutty, romance novel,” the Avatar warned as she browsed the contents page, blowing away dust at the same time. _Can't be a very good one with all this grime._

“Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you could use some divine inspiration,” Asami laughed loudly as she rocked the top of the bookshelf, looking slightly panicked before Korra steadied the shelf again. “...I think the universe just gave me a warning there.”

Korra couldn't think of a witty response as she slumped back to the ground. “I wish I wasn't on such bad grounds with Wan Shi Tong, then this wouldn't be so difficult. His library is just full of this sort of stuff.”

“Jinora told me about him, he's that owl spirit yeh?” Asami questioned casually as she flicked through another book.

“Yup. Just a friendly ancient owl who hates me...” Korra replied wearily.

“I guess we're just perfect for each other then. We both have ancient spirits who we have pissed off considerably. I've got Koh, the giant centipede with body image problems and you've got a big old owl. Now you wouldn't find that in _any_ romance novel,” Asami giggled warmly as she paused on page. “Speaking of, they need to update this section. _'Koh can steal the face of any person who expresses emotion in his presence.'_ That needs to be amended to 'unless they cover their face with a mask.'”

“Correction. _'Also had his buggy butt kicked by Asami Sato'_ ,” Korra laughed as she glanced up the engineer, still in complete awe at how Asami had confronted that malicious creature and succeeded.

Asami didn't seem to hear her. “Korra...I won't use that pot again. I don't need to. I trust you to be honest with me and I'll try to be as honest with you,” the engineer declared softly as she looked down at the Avatar.

The Avatar nodded slowly. “I still want to try understand what actually happened even if we never use it again, I don't like not knowing,” Korra replied in concern.

“Agreed.”

A good 20 minutes of searching later and Korra and Asami were covered in dust and grime from the archive, a big lunch was calling as she glanced towards the light of the main hall. They weren't going to find anything here after all.

“Korra, take a look at this,” Asami interrupted from above as she tossed another book down to the Avatar, the water tribe girl had already constructed a fortress out of the 20 books she'd been thrown previously. It looked to be better structurally than the palace of Ba Sing Se. _Don't any of you vines dare crash through this masterpiece._

This book was really old, so much so that the writing on the front was illegible. How had the CEO known to pull this one out of all the hundreds of books in this library? Korra opened the pages delicately, Asami having marked the section of interest with one of her hair pins.

“ _Spirits and physical objects: In the same way that a spirit can make a connection with a living being, the same can be done with a physical object. A spirit can be attached to said object for an indefinite amount of time and even after that spirit moves on, the connection is never severed entirely, except through that death of that spirit._ ”

Asami scratched her arm awkwardly. “I mean, I know it doesn't exactly explain how just drinking tea would do that craziness...but I think it at least backs up what Iroh said to me, that your spirit and mine are connected somehow, and that drinking the tea enhanced that connection significantly.”

“Even though Raava's not been in that pot for thousands of years she still has an attachment to it, enough to forge a link between you and me anyway,” Korra said in disbelief.

“I'm still sorry about that. You should've had a choi-”

“I'm not sorry, not any more. I trust you more than anyone else. If we actually are connected then I'm happy about that,” Korra smiled warmly in reassurance as she stood up with wide arms. “Now jump down here my queen,” the Avatar said grandly.

Asami raised an eyebrow at that before leaping down into the Avatar's arms and pointing dramatically upon landing. “Now your queen orders you to take me for lunch,” the engineer mocked as she leaned down to pick up a nearby book before returning to her sitting position in Korra's arms.

Korra nodded firmly as she walked, not letting Asami drop down to the floor one inch. “As you command. Though you will have to pay for it.”

“And I will pay for it,” Asami repeated, still using the same grand tone which made the Avatar burst out laughing as she let the engineer down in fear of dropping her. The CEO slipped a book inside her satchel carefully.

Korra pouted at her then. “You're not suppose to take those.”

Asami simply winked innocently as she linked their arms and strolled. “I won't tell if you won't.”

****

“Just when I was sure I couldn't eat any more they offered me dessert!” Bolin shouted through a mouthful of cream and cake, Opal simply shaking her head beside him.

Korra seemed to be in intense competition with the young earth bender as she forced more cake into her mouth so that it was poking out from her lips. Asami shook her head in unison with Opal.

They'd both become so accustomed to this kind of childish behaviour when eating out with the rest of the team that there was no point in saying anything. Though if Mako had been present he probably would have berated his sibling and friend for being so disgusting and bringing down his 'cop cred'. That was something Korra took great pride in dismantling whenever Mako was around his police colleagues, saluting everything the detective said grandly.

“Just don't choke please,” Asami sighed as she ate her portion with a spoon, nearly swallowing the utensil in shock when the Avatar's head spun around to face her, cheeks puffed out with food whilst dancing her eyebrows up and down.

Asami covered her mouth, but couldn't help but giggle at the sight as she stared hard down at the table.

The restaurant they were in was quite empty compared to most places in Ba Sing Se, the staff of the eatery gaping in a mixture of disgust and amusement at the immature display they were witnessing. “So how was your library investigating?” Opal inquired softly as she and the engineer decided to stay well out of the eating contest.

Asami leaned back in her chair slightly as she took a sip of water. _I'm never going to be able to drink tea again. Not that I was ever any good at it making it._ “It was okay, we found some pretty interesting stuff about spirits, I've got some books I want to lock away in the airship. Hopefully I'll have time to study over them later.”

“Sounds enthralling,” Opal mocked as she yawned loudly, before glancing briefly to her boyfriend. “Jinora will need to come here sometime. They did seem to have an impressive collection of books, even though they're nothing but flimsy bits of paper and leather to me with some scribbles in between.”

“Well done Opal. You've perfectly described what a _book_ is,” Asami teased with a raised brow. “It's probably got the largest archive in the physical world. It would be nice to come back and spend more time there.”

Korra turned and smiled at her, mouth no longer full of food. “We'll take a vacation here at some point, you can spend all day in the library and I'll run back and forth bringing you refreshments,” the Avatar promised affectionately as she wrapped a hand around the engineer's shoulder and leaned against her in the chair.

“That sounds lovely,” Asami smiled as she titled her head against the Avatar's.

“So which one of you actually won this time?” Opal asked in exhaustion as her bright eyes shifted between Bolin and Korra.

Both food benders glanced at each other in confusion. “I forgot to keep track...” Bolin mumbled as he stared at his and the Avatar's empty plates.

“You can have the victory, _this time_ ,” Korra grinned as she fed the remainder of Asami's portion to the engineer gently.

Bolin looked surprisingly demure despite winning. “I still can't believe everything that's happened. That I was a part of it at all. I really thought I was helping people...” the young earth bender sighed as he glanced at the table, hands on his head. Opal petted him comfortingly on the back.

“You didn't know Bo, most people didn't,” Asami assured as she glanced briefly to Opal. _Except you._

“You'll still be able to help people in the future, as part of Team Avatar,” Korra smiled.

Bolin shook his head slowly. “Don't get me wrong, I love being part of the team, I just feel like I don't have a purpose anymore, a goal, you know? Like I'm following everyone else down their own paths,” the earth bender explained as he pointed towards everyone around him. “Asami's got her business lady stuff, Korra's...well Korra's the Avatar,” that made Korra pout firmly. “And you've got the Air Nation sweetie. Plus all Mako's serious cop stuff.”

“You'll always have us,” Asami stated warmly, the other two woman nodding in unison. “But I don't think it's up to us to tell you what to do. Like you said, you want to forge your own path. You'll know when you find it,” the CEO assured as she glanced towards Korra affectionately. They walked the same path now.

Bolin nodded to himself as Opal gave the earth bender the remainder of her dessert to try and cheer him up. It didn't seem to do much more than distract him.

A second later and Suyin Beifong, flanked by several metal clan guards, strode towards them.

Opal immediately rose to greet her mother with a firm embrace. “Have you heard about Kuvira?”

Suyin nodded painfully. “That silly girl...I can only take solace in the fact she won't spend all of her life behind bars. Under the governance of the Queen things could have been much more severe.” _Capital punishment for treason likely._ The Earth Queen struck Asami as that sort of person.

“How's gran anyway?” Opal asked as she guided her mother to a nearby chair. Asami felt Korra move forward in that moment.

“She's fine somehow. Mom told me that the vines in the swamp went absolutely crazy as though something had disturbed them, she lost her connection to the vines entirely as a result. I think that was the only thing keeping her in that place so she came back with me. She's on an airship returning to Zaofu at this moment in time,” Su explained with a heavy heart, head glancing towards Korra, probably expecting some Avatar wisdom right about now.

“I haven't been able to feel the vines the way Toph taught me since the stuff in court. It's like my connection has been severed too,” Korra sighed in defeat. Asami held her a little more tightly. “But I'm going to figure it all out, I promise.”

Suyin nodded. “And I'm going to do my best to stabilise the Earth Republic. I'll be running in the first Presidential election. I'll lead the Earth Republic if that's what the people want, but only if they choose it. I won't force my will on this nation like Kuvira...like Kuvira did.”

Opal stared at her mother with wide eyes though she didn't argue. “If that's what you think is best, the Air Nation will work with you however we can.”

This was great news really. Suyin was the perfect person to lead the Earth Republic, and she was a good friend and an ally to Team Avatar. Not only that, but her position in Zaofu meant that its advanced technology could finally be rolled out into the rest of this, at times very backwards nation. Asami was certain that Suyin would be elected. As the daughter of Toph she was idolized in many ways by the people of this country.

“As the Avatar, I'll support your leadership bid,” Korra stated firmly before a hand from Su shushed her into silence.

“No you won't Korra, I appreciate it. I really do. But as the Avatar you must stay neutral in the upcoming election. It's up to the people.”

Korra nodded slowly in understanding. “Well, I hope you win anyway. I'd be nice to have an ally here for once,” the Avatar smiled warmly.

“Here's to Su! The soon to be President of the Earth Republic!” Bolin cheered loudly, making the metal clan leader turn bright red as the rest of Team Avatar chinked their glasses together.

****

Korra watched on impatiently as Asami packed away the books she'd taken from the library into a compartment on the Future Industries airship still tied down in the grounds of the former palace. The Avatar stared out the window of the cockpit at the sun starting to set in the horizon, a startling contrast of orange and black in the sky as the long day came to a close. Ba Sing Se was definitely at its most beautiful at this time of day.

That gave Korra a great and hopefully romantic idea.

It was then that the water tribe girl actually noticed the title of the books Asami was packing away. Not books on the spirits at all. Books on engineering and some medical mumbo jumbo. _What a nerd._

“Are you hoarding those _dirty_ books away Miss Sato?” Korra whispered slyly as she grabbed the engineer from behind.

Asami acted the complete opposite of what the Avatar had been expecting as she seemed to tremble in place, not speaking a word. Korra slowly turned the CEO around to gage her expression. _What did I say? What did I say?!_

There were indeed tears in Asami's eyes but Korra was fairly certain she hadn't caused them. The CEO had been crying long before Korra's stupid comment judging by the redness under her eyes. “Everything okay?” she inquired anxiously whilst brushing the tears from Asami's cheeks.

“I feel like such an idiot,” Asami half smiled as the Avatar guided her to sit down on the floor, one of the books still locked firmly in her grip. “This was a book my dad bought me when I was a kid, when he first started taking me to the factory floor and his workshops on a regular basis. _'The Basics of Engineering: A Beginners Guide'. I used to pour over this thing late into the evening until mom caught me and ordered me to sleep. It was practically my teddy bear, and besides that it was a pretty useful guide. I lost my copy a while back, during the whole Equalist thing...I don't know if it was the city's police or Amon's chi-blockers that stole it but it was gone when I was finally allowed back into the Sato mansion, and I've never been able to find a copy since.”_

Korra stroked the CEO's back. _I wish she'd told me that._ “I would have earth bent that entire library down if it meant getting you that book,” the Avatar joked, though a small part of her was deadly serious.

That was at least enough to make Asami chuckle as she wrapped an arm around Korra. “I really feel like a nerd now, crying over a book.”

“I cry over movers. It's like you said. We're perfect for each other, with the pissed off spirits and the crying.”

“Especially the pissed off spirits,” Asami smirked as she leaned against the Avatar. “I don't think a metal floor has ever been this comfortable,” she sighed contently.

Korra turned to face the engineer, smiling widely as she did so. “I've got a really great and really crazy idea!”

“Lay it on me!” Asami replied enthusiastically as the Avatar dashed off with lightning speed to their shared bedroom, returning a moment later with her blue glider, eyes gleaming with excitement as she unfolded the devices wings.

“How about we go for a glider ride?”

****

Even though Asami had flown over this ancient city several times now she'd never, ever seen it quite like this, vision no longer confined to what the airship or a hummingbird suit allowed, this was what complete freedom felt like. Asami held one hand on a handle and kept two feet in the glider's back pedal, Korra doing the same as their free arms were looped around each other, keeping them together tightly during the flight.

The sun was disappearing quickly behind the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, leaving the sky an array of bold shades of orange and red in every direction. _This is stupidly beautiful and perfect. Like the end of some cheesy romance novel._

That picturesque notion was quickly obliterated when Korra burped loudly a second later as she adjusted the glider slightly with the swift movement of one of her legs planted at the back of the device. “Sorry, I ate a lot for dinner,” the Avatar smiled innocently, face glowing brightly with the last light of the day. Even a burping Avatar was insanely attractive. _Though I suppose the contrasting lighting is helping._

The increased wing span of this new glider made it far easier to support two people. Asami totally didn't design the device for that purpose. Though she'd made sure the glider wings could be retracted too, for when Korra flew solo and needed speed and agility. This was more the glider's slow driving mode.

Korra seemed to be taking great pleasure at being the pilot for once as she turned the glider's nose upwards gently. With anyone else this ride might have been terrifying, but having the Avatar in charge, despite Korra's previous record with cars and everything else, felt incredibly safe.

“This is the best thing ever,” Asami grinned like a child as she examined the grid of streets and paths below, the night life of the city beginning as soft jazz music rose from the location's many bars and dance halls. A vacation here would be lovely.

“I'm glad you like it, as crazy at it probably sounded. It's the closest you'll ever be to feeling like one of your planes, or that spirit,” Korra remarked happily as she pointed to some serpent like spirits floating past.

“Can you go faster?” Asami challenged as they neared their destination, the top of one of the outer walls. Probably the quietest place in the city at this time in the evening when guard duty was considerably reduced.

Korra didn't even bother to answer as she powered the glider forward with all her strength, grinning smugly as she did so and making sure to glance over to the CEO every now and then to gage her reaction. This was a glider that wouldn't fall to pieces under the power of the Avatar. It was designed by Future Industries, by Asami Sato.

A second later and the pair landed gracefully on the outer wall as Korra folded the glider away, pulling out the device's radio from its holder and pretending to talk to someone. “Buzzz – glider Avatar – Buzz – mark Sato – safely landed on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se – Buzz – transmission failing due to adult activity – Buzzzzzzz-”.

Asami's cheeks were sore at just how much she'd been smiling in the last few minutes and she hadn't really stopped laughing since they'd landed. “I thought you weren't going to bring the radio?” the engineer managed to ask through heavy breaths as she tried to compose herself. 

“It felt incomplete without it,” Korra grinned as she placed the glider against a nearby wall before prancing over to the CEO with all the grace of a new born cat-deer. The second she reached Asami the water tribe girl immediately wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her in for a suffocating and heart stopping kiss, one that left the engineer's brain a total mess by the time the Avatar was finished and was now trailing her lips down Asami's neck. _This was really your crazy idea, wasn't it?_

Asami's resolve to not succumb to this was broken a moment later when Korra began fiddling with her the fastenings on the engineer's jacket making Asami gasp.

Korra looked up at her briefly, expression a mixture of pleading for permission and something much more primal. _Not the eyes. Anything but the bedroom eyes!_ Then the Avatar looked back down as her attention shifted to the buttons on Asami's maroon pilot pants. “Korra...” the engineer managed to say through gasping, though clearly not loud for the water tribe girl to hear as the Avatar's warm fingers slipped under Asami's black jacket and then her red under shirt in an agonizingly slow movement.

Suddenly Korra's head was in her peripheral as the Avatar once again set about kissing the side of Asami's neck, knowing fine well that this drove her partner crazy as the engineer run her hands through the water tribe girl's soft brown locks.

For several more seconds Asami was completely numbed by everything that the Avatar was doing, forgetting where they were standing, the open nature of it, the problems in Future Industries, Republic City, even her own name went out the window for a brief moment. Everything was about Korra. Everything about Korra.

Eventually Asami composed herself enough to grab the Avatar's hand just when Korra had managed to undo the fastenings of the engineer's pilot pants in her usual brash fashion. Being halted in her work made Korra groan loudly, but she did stop and stood up to face the CEO, cheeks incredibly flushed.

“You seriously want to do that here?” Asami questioned in a startlingly rasped voice, as she directed the Avatar's rather lowly focused eyes to the bustling city to their left. 

“Permission to do the thing?” Korra asked playfully in her radio voice, using her gloved hand as a radio this time around. Just to make her argument even more persuasive the Avatar leaned in again, kissing Asami's lips much more chastely this time and pulling away very quickly, not even giving the CEO a chance to return the contact. It definitely left Asami wanting more. _You are such a freakin tease._

“Maybe...” Asami replied breathlessly as she glanced anxiously from left to right. There didn't appear to be any guards in sight. “But at least build a damn shelter out of the earth. Once you do that I'll give you permission.”

Korra sprung away and quickly rooted herself to the ground, lifting her hands in fluid yet solid motion as the earth responded and created a little shelter, big enough for two people but not so large as to be noticed by any of the guards along the rest of the wall. “I'll fix it later,” the Avatar muttered to herself as she glanced inside the structures small door to examine its integrity. “With a little fire in here this could be like one of those fancy honeymoon suites.”

“Don't you dare light a fire in there or I'll retract my permission,” Asami warned as she stood crossing her bare arms, her black jacket was lost long ago.

“As you wish my lady, now will you please step inside Casa del Korra?” the Avatar gestured grandly with her arms. The name really didn't live up to the building.

“That dorky title is almost enough for me to close this place down for good,” Asami teased as she paused at the shelter's entrance, looking inside as though utterly disgusted.

Korra pouted furiously. “Would you please just get in?” she groaned loudly.

Now Asami was being the tease. _I can't leave her standing like that._ “Alright, if you insist. But I expect a full breakfast to be served in the morning otherwise I'll be complaining to this hotel's management.” With that Asami did enter the shelter at a deliberately slow pace, almost laughing at the frantic tapping of the Avatar's boots.

“But...but I'm this hotel's manager?” Korra questioned in confusion as she stepped inside and sealed the entrance to the shelter, leaving them in total darkness.

“Then I'll be complaining to you. So do your job.”

****

The earth shelter Korra had erected an hour ago was now a pile of sort of smoothed out rumble at the Avatar's back as she and Asami sat perched on the very edge of the outer wall, leaning against each other as they gazed at the vast array of stars and shimmering lights that dazzled above them. Even with the light pollution from the bustling city at their back the sky here was incredible, partly helped by Korra's opening of the spirit portals. The sound of light jazz music danced on the breeze as Asami squeezed her hand a little more tightly.

“What a crazy mixture of emotions the last 48 hours has been,” Asami exhaled heavily, green eyes glowing magnificently against the star light.

Korra stared for a little too long with a gaping mouth before speaking, though the CEO didn't seem to notice, far to engrossed by the hypnotic display above them. “You could say that,” the Avatar replied quietly. “I don't know to feel about anything any more. Everything with Kuvira and Haruana. I just wanted to have period of time where I didn't feel like everything was about to crumble beneath me.” _I don't think I'll ever get that._

Asami gazed at her with concern, probably thinking the woman beside her was referring to her mental state. “I won't let it,” the CEO replied firmly as she leaned her head into the grove of Korra's shoulder. “We'll figure all of this out. We'll fix the problems in Republic City, together. You're not alone in any of this, and I don't just mean me. You have a whole bunch of people behind you, willing do to anything for you.”

Korra nodded slowly. “It means a lot. It really does. But when it comes right down to it I know it'll be my responsibility. You know it's my duty as the Avatar, my life will always be dangerous and unstable. There will always be people who want to hurt me, to hurt the people I love. I can't stand the thought of you or anyone else being injured on my behalf.” _I've came way to close already._

“Remember, I choose this path. We all did. I'm here for you Korra, the dark spirits, the stingy politicians. Even the scars. All of it.”

“And I'll never be able to thank you enough for that, not in a million years,” Korra sighed as she stared down at the fields stretching out in the distance.

“Just be there when I need you. For my scars, that's all the thanks I need,” Asami murmured softly at the Avatar's ears.

“Always.”

The pair sat in silence for several minutes star gazing in peace, Korra feeling like she should probably know more about the constellations as a spiritual leader and daughter to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe than she actually did. Going back to that big library was really not a bad idea.

A second later and a faint buzzing filled the air.

Asami didn't seem to hear it at all and Korra tried her best to ignore it, assuming it was some insect flying around, or some spirit. Or some spirit insect. Any of the above. But the buzzing didn't cease, only getting louder and beginning to sound like a voice rather than just pure static.

The CEO seemed to have noticed the sound by now as they stared at each other in hazy confusion before promptly pivoting themselves off of the ledge and back onto the walkway of the outer wall.

“Is that your radio?” Asami inquired in confusion as they strolled half sleep deprived to the glider folded against the wall.

“I think so...but you didn't bring your one with you...so why is this making any noise at all?” Korra questioned as she picked the glider up cautiously and pulled the radio out from its holder.

Asami shook her head firmly. “I left my radio in my bedroom on Air Temple Island. If someone is using it now they must really want to get in contact with us specifically.”

That made a lump grow in Korra's throat as Asami moved to stand beside her. The Avatar turned up the devices volume so they could both hear the incoming transmission.

It was a voice both woman instantly recognised.

“Korra, Asami?! Are any of you there?! Do you read me?!” Mako demanded on the other end of the line, the panicked tone to his voice making Korra tremble slightly as she pushed down the button to speak.

“It's me Mako. We're both here. What's going on?” Korra asked urgently, trying to keep her voice level despite her nerves. Something in the Avatar's gut and the change in Asami's breathing told the water tribe girl whatever news she was about to hear would unsettle her greatly.

“I...I...Raiko's dead...” Mako gasped. _No...who...._

When the Avatar took too long to formulate a response Asami grabbed the radio from her grip. “Mako. You _need_ to explain yourself clearly here otherwise we can't do anything.”

A pause and Mako cleared his throat. “The vines in the city, the ones at the hospital. They went crazy today, they destroyed the building. Raiko was visiting people there at the time. When we finally managed to destroy and stabilise the vines through bending and anything I could think of, 200 people had died with a further 300 hundred injured. The hospitals gone completely so we've been tending to the injured in any public building we could think of.”

“...200 people...” Asami breathed heavily as she tried to compose herself. “What made the vines go crazy...?”

“We don't know. But the vines aren't actually the problem right now. The entire down town area of Republic City has been taken over by some...very angry people.”

“Anti-Spirit people?!” Korra shouted angrily. _Yon Rha had seemed so reasonable before....Did he lie to me!?_

“No. Yon Rha's party aren't involved, he's the interim President right now, Korra...he's practically begging for you to come back. He told me to get in contact with you in any way I can. The people around the portal, they're relatives of the people who have died, people angry at the spirits, and they're pushing forward every hour from the portal...they want to take Republic City I think.”

“Why haven't the police managed to take ground back, arrest people?” Asami asked in confusion. The CEO sounded exhausted.

“Well...some of the the police have mutinied and joined them...and the others-” Mako paused abruptly, sounding desperate to end the conversation here.

“Just say it Mako!” Korra spat angrily, feeling herself shaking uncontrollably.

“The prison in the mountains. Where Zaheer and other criminals are incarcerated, somebody gained accessed to the main control room and opened all of the cell doors electronically, including Zaheer's...” Korra nearly fell to her knees then, just being kept upright by Asami grabbing her under the shoulders. _No...not him. Anyone but him._

“Is Zaheer out?!” Asami demanded as she held the Avatar firmly, running a hand across Korra's back as softly as her own trembling arm would allow. The Avatar barely even felt it as she stared forward in disbelief.

“No, Chief Beifong and some of the other police are are barely managing to stop them from leaving the prison, they've lost complete control of the inside of the building though and the United Forces are on their way, but we're stretched thin here Korra. We need you back,” Mako stated firmly, sounding completely desperate.

Korra turned to Asami with wide eyes. “My duty...we have to get back. We have to. Right now,” the Avatar stated wearily as she pulled herself upwards and unfolded her glider unsteadily, catching one of her fingers in one of the devices locks and grimacing slightly. _I can fly this. I have to. Republic City needs me. All those people...and I was here supporting a dictator..._ That thought made the Avatar feel sick as she tried not to retch.

Asami stared at Korra with trembling lips. She could never recall the CEO ever looking quite so terrified and concerned, seemingly lost for words.

“Mako. We're coming, the rest of Team Avatar are coming back right now, just keep Asami's radio on,” Korra said quickly, surprised at how calm and firm her voice sounded out loud in spite of the internal chaos she was experiencing at this moment in time.

“Alright. Just be quick. I don't know how much longer we can maintain our current front line.”

Asami gripped around the Avatar's waist, fingers trembling as she did so, though her eyes were filled with a fierce determination. A chance to make Zaheer pay perhaps.

“Let's go!” Korra called as they leaped from the outer wall and flew back over the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Feedback?
> 
> *exits the room*
> 
> Thanks to my beta Korrasamishipper for being such a bro ;D
> 
> Coming up:  
> Korra confronts her nightmare given flesh.


	28. Nightmare Given Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra return to a Republic City in chaos where the Avatar must one again face Zaheer.

The skyline of Republic City in the dull light of a winters morning glowed on the horizon, the water of the bay awash with orange and yellow streaks of water. When the metropolis looked like a piece of fine art it was very hard to picture the chaos occurring on the ground. The only indication that anything was wrong at all was the lack of lights in the area around the portal in the city centre, buildings that Future Industries had repaired. All Asami could was hope that the rioters hadn't undone all of her company's work. The portal itself blazed a yellow light as it always did, completely unaware of the battle being waged around it, or even for it.

Korra hadn't shifted away from the window of the airship for the last 30 minutes, looking remarkably calm considering what they were heading for. The Avatar was going to have to face Zaheer again, in the enclosed space of a prison with who knows how many other convicts doped up by a sudden sense of impending freedom. It had to be Korra though, no one else in the city could possibly face the terrorist who was no longer tethered to the earth. It was her duty as the Avatar as much as Asami was really wishing it wasn't about now.

How had security at the prison gotten so lax anyway? The White Lotus operated the high security facility. It had to be an inside job. But for what purpose? Why would someone need all of those prisoners to be free? _The Red Lotus._ They desired chaos, and right now Republic City was on the brink of civil war. All that was required was a spark to send it over the edge. Perhaps the death of the Avatar. That thought made Asami's blood run cold. Not Korra. _I won't let her be a martyr._

Or maybe there was some greater purpose to all of this, a puzzle, a pattern that Asami was blind to. And she would remain blind for the time being. All of her energy was focused on helping Korra in whatever way she could. The engineer could pour over everything else later. The priority here was to help Republic City's police by apprehending those powering the violence and retaking the city center, securing the prison again. That had to be done first. Then Korra could assist on the front line and free up some of the police who were currently stationed at the prison and fighting to keep control.

Eventually city hall came into view, a small dot on the horizon but a reminder none the less. It was difficult to comprehend that Raiko was actually gone. Asami had no love for the man but he definitely didn't deserve this. Republic City didn't deserve this.

A moment later and the airship was above Air Temple Island and beginning its descent. Asami couldn't help but notice that the bay was empty. The United Forces were not here yet. Or what remained of it. Who knows how many of their soldiers could have mutinied over the disaster with the hospital and the vines. Korra had berated herself several times for having saved all those people in Ba Sing Se from a similar fate but being powerless to do anything here. That the blood of everyone who had died was on her hands.

The rest of Team Avatar were notably silent as they exited the airship, immediately being greeted by Tenzin and Jinora.

“I'm glad you are all here, so many of the injured have been brought to Air Temple Island, Kya is doing the best she can but we are overwhelmed,” Tenzin informed them as they walked through dozens of people staring wide eyed at the group walking through. It was difficult not to notice many a disgusted and furious glance being directed at Korra, though no one seemed brave enough to rise. Asami's mechanized hand was poised to shock if they did.

“Jinora, give me an update,” Korra asked firmly, still sounding calm somehow. Tenzin's daughter was always the first port of call for the Avatar regarding anything spiritual. That was something Tenzin definitely seemed to envy or feel guilty for, though he was obviously proud of Jinora none the less.

“Over the last day the spiritual energy in the city has been going crazy, though the hospital seems to have been the start of it. The vines there became extremely agitated, like someone was messing around with them,” Jinora replied sharply as they walked. “The spirits have gone into hiding since people starting rioting. I think most of them have returned to the Spirit World. But some of them appear to be trapped in the physical world. Unable to shift between the realms.” _More tethered to the earth than ever. I wasn't imagining it then. People can actually kill some of the spirits._

Korra nodded as they entered the temple, there were plenty of people crammed in here too. “Thank you Jinora, please keep me informed of any changes you sense. I'm not feeling tapped into the vines the way I was before, I'm relying on you for that.”

“Of course,” Jinora replied curtly as she walked away to join the rest of the air benders currently situated in the dining room

Afterwards they walked into the temple's radio room, Yon Rha was sat at the intercom relaying messages from all parts of the city and the United Forces. For once he wasn't in his full suit and tie. Instead sat in a sweat covered white shirt and dark trousers, hair all over the place. He definitely didn't look like the President he'd no doubt envisioned at the start of all this.

“What's the situation in the city and the prison?” Korra demanded firmly as she took a seat beside the new President. Asami had really expected the Avatar to lay into him about anti-spirit sentiment being the cause of all this. This was actually the calmest Asami had seen Korra in many days. Though she suspected that would all change when they got to the prison in the hills.

“Our police force are scattered but they are holding on, keeping the rioters back, though I don't think they will last much longer. General Iroh will be here with the United Forces in a days time, though he already warned me of many mutinies by his troops. As for the prison, Chief Beifong informed me in the last hour that she has managed to return most of the escaped prisoners to their cells, loosing several of her men in the process. I'm afraid that Zaheer and a few others and still on the loose inside,” Yon Rha finished grimly as he tugged at his shirt collar. “I've sent some members of my party to help defend the police perimeters in the city, but they need back up.”

Korra nodded firmly, though there was a definite flash of fear in her eyes. “I'll go to the prison and secure it so that the police can return to the city. Opal, Asami, Bolin and Yamamoto. I need you to go to the front line and assist in any way you can, but I want non lethal take downs of these rioters. They're just angry people. And they have every right to be angry,” the Avatar grimaced slightly as she rose from her chair.

Asami hadn't even noticed Yama join them. His healing skills would be vital on the front line, though the engineer had no intentions of joining them. “Let's go back up big bro,” Bolin called as Opal and Yama quickly followed him out of the door. _Don't any of you go getting killed._

“If you're looking for non lethal take downs then I suggest you get the equalist equipment out of the police evidence room,” Asami advised. 

Yon Rha nodded slowly. “The police station is still under the United Republic's control.”

Opal stopped briefly. “Asami, we need to leave now.”

“I'm not going with you. I'm going to help Korra at the prison,” Asami stated firmly.

Korra looked at her with wide eyes, it was difficult to tell if she was relieved or concerned. “I can help you fix the electronics of the control room,” Asami added. Her input would definitely be of more value there than on the front line. Tight spaces would be perfect for her glove. And there was no way she was letting the Avatar face her nightmare alone. _Maybe I'll finally get to punish him for the horrible things he did._

Vengeance wasn't the priority here Asami reminded herself sharply. This mission was all about securing the prison to free up resources.

“Alright. But I don't want you anywhere near Zaheer,” Korra conceded as she indicated for Asami to follow her. The bustling all around them allowed them to speak without being overheard.

“Are you definitely okay for this?” Asami asked in concern, placing a hand on the Avatar's arm.

“As okay as I can be. I have to do this,” Korra replied determinedly, though her voice was starting to tremble.

Asami nodded in understanding. There would be no arguing with Korra on this.

“I'm glad you're coming with me,” Korra managed to smile as she covered the CEO's hand with her own, the Avatar's blood was pulsing frantically.

****

Korra exhaled heavily as she stared at the gaping, dark hole that was the elevator down into the prison inside the mountain, unable to stop her legs trembling. The last time she'd been here she was terrified despite the fact that Zaheer was restrained and unable to hurt her. This time the possibility of being injured by Red Lotus leader was very real. The two remaining White Lotus guards who hadn't already been forced down to assist inside stood watch, looking completely exhausted and terrified. _How many have they lost? How many? All because I couldn't do anything..._

The White Lotus metal bent the heavy door of the elevator cautiously, probably the only door in the prison complex that could be opened by bending given the fact there were earth bending criminals in here. A look of concern was exchanged between the two guards as they lowered the door again. _It could have been one of them. The one who opened the cells._

Again Korra exhaled, clenching her gloved fists tightly as Asami moved up beside her, steely determination in those green eyes, though the trembling of the engineer's fingers revealed her fears. The Avatar was eternally grateful for her partner being here despite the danger they were walking into. They walked forward together, hand in hand, though this was nothing like their walk to the portal many months ago. They were heading into darkness, not light.

The elevator gears scratched and creaked as they were lowered downwards into the pit. Korra closed her eyes despite the blackness already around her, trying to control her breathing. _Calm. Unbendable. Unbreakable._ Everyone was depending on her to apprehend Zaheer again. This time though there wasn't poison running through her veins, the fight would be fair.

That didn't stop her hair standing on end as her boots crunched in snow. With these kinds of stress levels Korra wouldn't be surprised if her demon appeared again, though she hoped, prayed that it wouldn't. _I have to be strong. Like Asami. I can't let my emotions control me here._

Being strong was a lot easier with Asami's presence. Korra was sure she would have crumbled in this elevator by now otherwise.

“You've got this,” Asami assured in the darkness as Korra heard the engineer load a converter unit into her mechanized hand. She'd brought a lot of them with her. Though the engineer was probably preparing for the dangers that could potentially await them as soon at this heavy door lifted. They had no idea if Beifong and her forces were still alive since the White Lotus had lost radio contact with them earlier.

5 more agonising seconds later and the door lifted open slowly, creaking unbearably in her ears. Korra bent some intense flames into her hands, ready to fire at anyone that approached and deliberately talking a step to her left so she could shield Asami from any elements that came their way, the step was small and subtle enough that the engineer didn't even notice.

“Avatar, Sato,” Lin sighed in relief as she held the door open with the assistance of some of her metal bending police, dropping it forcefully when Asami and Korra had stepped into the control room. The Chief and her men were obviously exhausted as Beifong wiped some sweat away from her brow and gestured for the two arrivals to follow her to the panel of the controls. A large circuit board sat above the main controls, a mirage of different coloured red and green lights that Korra was quickly struggling to make sense of.

There were only a few red dots on the board. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

“What's the situation?” Korra asked anxiously, Lin's exhausted appearance a real cause for concern. There was definitely blood in her dark grey hair and one of her eyes was blackened around the edge. The sight made the Avatar angry in equal measure as she felt her blood boil.

“We've managed to put most of the criminals back in their cells, all of the doors are operated electronically on account of the earth benders kept here. There are still 6 criminals who haven't been apprehended yet, you can see this from the red dots on this map, cells that are still open, ” Lin replied heavily, there was a devastation in the Chief's eyes too, for the police she'd already lost today. _I'll make the person responsible for this pay._

“How many...how many have you lost?” Korra inquired as she stared at the map, spotting a tear in Lin's green eyes. _Which one of these dots in Zaheer's?_

“20 since the start of the day, I don't know how many in the city. The rioters were so well organized, we were overwhelmed very quickly. They're angry Korra. Angry at the spirits, angry at you, at the portal. Anything that seems worth blaming,” Lin replied in disgust before becoming quickly furious. “My men didn't deserve this. They were just doing their jobs.”

Asami placed a cautious hand on the Chief's shoulder which was abruptly bashed away. “I don't want your sympathy. I need you to deal with Zaheer so that I can return to the city and deal with these rioters myself, and find out which traitor opened these cell doors.”

“I'll get him,” Korra replied firmly as she exchanged a concerned glance with the CEO.

Asami then stared with interest at the map of the prison layout, eyes flickering as she did so. Korra knew that look very well. Asami's mind was going a million miles an hour. _She's planning. Please have a plan._ If there was any chance Korra didn't have to face Zaheer in combat she was all ears.

A minute later and Asami turned with crossed arms, staring at the Chief and the Avatar. Despite the severity of the situation, the grimness of the day, Asami looked at least a little bit exhilarated at whatever she'd thought of. _What a nerd. My nerd._

“I don't think facing Zaheer in open combat here is the answer. You two could end up tearing this place a part,” Asami began as she pointed towards the map. “Lin, these two doors here, on the lowest floor, how are they operated?”

“Manually from this side, it's meant to be an emergency exit for the guards here if the prisoners manage to escape. There's a lever on the wall. You cannot operate those doors from here.”

Asami nodded. “That makes things a little more difficult but still doable.”

“Where are you going with this Sato?” Lin spat sharply.

“We don't need to put Zaheer back in his cell, we just have to bring him down and disable him. This section of the prison is narrow with low ceilings, so he won't be able to fly here. He'll be forced to run. If we can lure him into the space between these two doors and close it down we'll have him cornered,” Asami explained as she pointed to the area on the map. It was a long way down.

“That doesn't exactly disable him. We'd still have a crazed air bender in there waiting to jump as soon as we opened the doors again,” Lin groaned incredulously as she stared at the engineer in confusion.

“That's where these come in. According to this map you have sprinklers all over the prison in case of fires, I assume those are activated by heat?”

“Yeh. A quick blast of fire would set it off. It's why we don't keep water bending criminals here. But I'm pretty the leader of the Red Lotus isn't going to be stopped by a little bit of dampness on his clothes.”

“Of course not, that's where I come in. Once Zaheer is lured into this room and the doors are brought down we set the sprinkler off, soak the floor and I zap the water with a non lethal voltage of electricity. He wouldn't be doing much flying after that,” Asami replied as she glanced down to her glove. “I'll go into that room before Zaheer gets there, stand in the corner on a wooden chair so he can't see me and zap the ground once the doors are down.”

“Asami, no! I can't let you do that! That's way too dangerous!” Korra shouted in panic.

“I'm doing this,” Asami stated firmly. “I'll be fine. All I'm doing is zapping the floor. The person luring Zaheer will be in a lot more danger than me.”

“I'll do it,” Lin said instantly as she looked over to the Avatar.

Korra pushed Lin aside. _Take control. You're the only one._ “No Lin. You're injured and I'm quicker than you anyway. Plus Zaheer's got a lot more beef with me, he'll be much more likely to follow me.”

The Chief looked slightly relieved at that. “You think you'll be able to get him to chase you, what with all his earthly tether nonsense?”

Korra nodded firmly. “Even with all his proverbs and his metaphors...and his flying. He's still a person. He'll follow me when I fire a shot at him. He won't be able to resist the chance to finish the work he started back in that cave,” the Avatar said with a heavy heart, feeling Asami place a hand on her shoulder.

“Then Sato and I will go down to the basement, I'll position myself at the lever for the door and close it when you come through,” Lin stated firmly, tightening her armour slightly.

“Make sure you fire bend a shot at that sprinkler when you pass under it Korra,” Asami explained as she gazed at the Avatar in a mixture of concern and fear. “And you'll need to be quick. You don't want to end up locked in their with me and Zaheer or let him pass right through. Though I should be able to adjust the circuits on the door whilst you bring him down so that they close really quickly. That'll make your timing a little easier.”

The three woman nodded to each other firmly. They would all have to do their jobs in order for this to succeed, but if it worked, they'd have nabbed Zaheer without any more blood being spilt. Korra glanced up to Asami then. _That brain of hers is crazy._ Though the idea of locking her girlfriend in a room with that maniac even for a few seconds was horrifying.

However the idea of being chased by Zaheer at all was definitely what was scaring Korra the most now, making her legs shake slightly. He could catch her again. There was so many terrible things he could do if that happened. _No. I'm not poisoned anymore. I can win this time without being damaged. And I'm not alone._

“You've got this,” Asami reiterated as she embraced Korra tightly. “Are you scared?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” Asami said sharply which prompted Korra to raise her brow in confusion. “Fear makes you quick,” the CEO added hastily. _That's definitely true._

“Be _careful_ , Asami,” Korra said warmly, voice trembling with concern, not willing to release her grip just yet.

“You too,” Asami smiled at her cheek, giving it a quick peck.

With that Asami was off, picking up the control chair as she did so before walking over to Lin. The police Chief gave the Avatar a quick nod as they disappeared out of the control room. The CEO was in safe hands. _They'll do their jobs. I just have to do mine._

Korra placed her hands together in a meditative pose and breathed in and out slowly as she composed herself for the confrontation with her nightmare given flesh, the man who had tortured her senseless, had broken her in every conceivable way.

This time she was going to win without the scars.

_Calm. Calm. Unbreakable. Unbendable._

****

Asami quickly finished fiddling with the wires on the door's circuits with her hair clip, surprised at the speed she managed to make the alterations given the trembling of her finger tips. Korra would be facing Zaheer now without the security of chains. All the engineer could do was have faith that the Avatar would be able to control her considerable fear, use it to her advantage instead. _It will make her quicker._

The guilt Asami felt for putting Korra in this situation at all made her feel ill. This was her plan. But this solution ultimately put Korra in this less danger than facing Zaheer head on. Once the Avatar got the philosophical maniac to the basement his flight advantage would be taken from him just liked he'd taken everything from the Avatar years ago. The end of Kuvira's trial never felt this satisfying. _This_ was what justice felt like. Asami only wished she'd be able to punish Zaheer more. A stunning zap hardly seemed retribution enough for all the suffering he caused.

“That should be good to go,” Asami said softly as she glanced over to Lin who stood at the lever. These doors had to made of platinum.

“Alright. You better get in that room. Who knows when those two might come crashing through here,” Lin advised as she looked down the long corridor Korra and hopefully Zaheer would come tearing down soon enough. It was very poorly lit with the lighting flickering on and off. Korra might have some trouble spotting the sprinkler in this relative darkness. A second later and the Chief leaned into the wall so she was out of sight, hand firmly gripping the door's lever.

“You got this Asami?” Lin questioned seriously as the CEO picked up the chair she intended to use to not get shocked when she electrified the water. Even though the Chief had spoken so quietly her voice really carried, travelling down the long corridor before bouncing back again in an unsettling, alien like echo.

“Sure thing,” Asami replied awkwardly as a result of her nerves, hearing her stupid choice of words echoing back at her like a loud speaker a few seconds later. With that the CEO stepped inside the room, instantly feeling colder in the darkness of this area of the hallway as she adjusted the power on her mechanized hand to stun. Even if this thing couldn't redirect lightning it still had a lot of power, and a lot of advantages.

Asami rammed the chair into the corner of the small room, the low height of the ceiling making her breath heavily as the legs of the chair shrieked disturbingly in the darkness. _Breath. Just breath. You're just firing a bolt. Korra has the hard job._ In this position Zaheer wouldn't be able to see her but then again he wouldn't be able to see her either. She'd half to wait until Korra actually passed her in order to see if the Red Lotus leader was really following.

_I can do this._

****

Korra's heart pounded furiously in her chest as she heard the sound of a body cutting through the air with ease just behind her, the blood flowing in her ears dulling the noise slightly as she charged forward will all strength and power, using air bending to propel herself at a rapid pace. Though she was narrowly avoiding tripping over uneven sections of the floor as she ran. Any fall and she'd be done for.

Zaheer was much quicker with his air bending than she was, his strong hands had managed to grip the back of her top a few times during the pursuit, his untrimmed nails had definitely ripped the material open on one of the occasions. _Just keep going. Keep going._

The Red Lotus leader had been easier to entice than Korra had expected, the mention of his lover P'li seemed to set him off fairly quickly. If he'd said the same things about Asami the Avatar would have hunted him across the Four Nations for the rest of her existence. The wild haired man also seemed desperate, the chance to escape and reform his organisation was clearly very tempting. The chaos in Republic City was probably also causing Zaheer to act rashly _He really loves a bit of chaos._. His emotions were playing to Korra's advantage in this case.

“Get back here Avatar!” Zaheer boomed from close behind as he reached out again, fingers just grazing Korra and no more.

Korra spotted the sign for the basement, the lowest floor, where Asami and Lin were waiting. _Be quick. I've got to put some distance between me and Zaheer._

With that the Avatar leaped over a nearby ledge and dropped down on the ground, feet barely touching the floor as she propelled herself forward again, switching into the Avatar State to increase her speed. Zaheer followed close behind, though Korra could sense that he was slowing as he lost the space the other rooms and had given him as they charged down the dark corridor, the ceiling closing in exactly as Asami had said.

There was no sign of the police Chief or the CEO in the distance. _Probably hiding._

Zaheer was now restrained to switching between short bursts of air and running, his feet echoing loudly as they ran. Still Korra dared not turn around. The very notion of pivoting her head seemed suicidal as she ran, spotting a door circuit in wall close ahead. _This has to be the place. This is the room._

At the Korra flipped onto her back and propelled herself forward using fire bending on her feet. Her blood ran cold in that instance.

Zaheer was reaching out for her, much closer than she had been anticipating, eyes filled with rage. A second later and Korra fired a flame upwards with her fist, hearing a sprinkler hiss and then kick into life as she did so.

That blast of fire was enough to make Zaheer pause for a second to get out of the way, in that same moment Korra's body rolled out past the second door such was her forward momentum.

Despite her dazed state from the impact the Avatar got to her feet immediately, eyes wide as Lin yanked down the lever with all her strength which caused the two heavy doors to slam down immediately. The stunned looked on Zaheer's face as his exit crashed down before him a moment before he was in the open was incredibly satisfying as Korra sprinted to Lin, heart in her throat at that thought of what could be happening in that little room.

“Did you hit the sprinkler?!” Lin questioned anxiously as she stared at the door, slamming her foot down a second later.

“I hit it! I definitely hit it! I felt water coming from it!” Korra tried to assure herself and the chief.

Lin shook her head. “I'm not feeling anything from inside.” Either the Chief was too tired to be able to use her sensory powers at this moment in time or something bad had happened.

Did Asami take him out? Or did he take her out? _Please be okay. Please be okay._

“Open the doors!” Korra barked as she shifted into a water bending stance.

“What if Zaheer-”

“I can handle him. Now open the damn doors!” Korra roared as she stared forward.

Lin did as prompted, albeit reluctantly as she pulled the lever upwards, the doors opening with much less speed than the fashion in which they had came down. The circuits might have been fried. Surely that was a good sign?

When the door opened fully there was a pool of water in the darkness, a still body lying in the middle of it. Korra immediately ran forward at the sight. _Please don't be Asami. Please don't be Asami. Don't be Asami._

Lin tried to stop her. “Korra what are you-”

A second later and Korra was in the small space, bending away the electrified water and grimacing slightly at the strange tingling it caused as she tossed the liquid away. Quickly the Avatar bent a flame in her hand to illuminate the room.

“I think we got him,” a voice in the corner spoke breathlessly.

Asami stood perched on a chair, gloved hand still pointing in the direction she'd zapped in. Korra glanced towards the floor and the damp body that lay there. That was indeed Zaheer, breathing softly but unconscious none the less. The Avatar bent the remainder of the water away from the man's clothes as Lin promptly shoved a pair of cuffs on him.

“Nice work you two,” Lin sighed in relief as she hauled the unconscious man upwards.

A moment later and Korra crashed into Asami, squeezing her in a Bolin style death grip. “You did it!” the Avatar boomed as she lifted the engineer off of the chair and spun her around several times before lowering her back to the ground, not releasing her grip a little bit.

“It was you that lured him down here. All I had to do was point my hand,” Asami smiled as she managed to find the strength to return the embrace.

“It was your crazy plan that nabbed the guy,” Korra grinned widely, feeling her heart finally starting to slow down.

“Alright you two love birds. There's no time for celebrating yet, you need to get back to Republic City and end this. I'll send some of my men with you to bolster the front line and handle the clean up here,” Lin suggested firmly as she radioed in their success to the control room upstairs.

The pair nodded quickly as Lin opened the basement exit to the prison which led to a much lower part of the mountains. Much closer to Republic City. Korra kissed Asami again before they left, savouring this moment, their victory. She'd faced the nightmare and won with the engineer's help. An act of selflessness that Korra would never forget as she pressed their lips together.

“You're amazing,” Korra mumbled enthusiastically, “That was just amazing.”

Asami smiled against her before she brought their foreheads together, gazing into the Avatar's bright eyes. “I'm _so_ proud of you Korra. Facing Zaheer like that. You're the bravest person I've ever known. You should take great pride in what you just did. Only the strongest of hearts could've done that.”

Korra nodded happily. “Only with you. Your heart. That makes me brave. That makes me want to keep fighting. For you, I'd face the nightmare a million times.”

The Avatar's head then panned to Republic City and the battles that remained, but she could breath easier now. With Asami by her side she could do anything.

Together, their powers were limitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wipes brow*
> 
> -It makes me so happy that Korra got a victory here with Asami's help, if you didn't notice in this chapter, Korra was using the same technique and words as Asami to calm herself down. The words Asami used when facing Koh. I thought that it seemed quite likely that Asami would impart that same technique to Korra for when she felt overwhelmed with fear or other emotions. If you noticed it, high five!  
> -Another fun fact, before they departed their to do their jobs, I tried to parallel their good bye from Book 3 when Korra hands herself over to the Red Lotus, but reversed the roles a little. If you noticed that, another high five!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, had fun writing it :)
> 
> I have been noticing I seem to get a lot less feedback on this website than Fanfiction.net, I don't know why that is. Are people just not as engaged with the story on here or is it less common to comment? I'm genuinely asking here, would be interested to know.
> 
> Anyway, until next time.
> 
> Coming Up:  
> ...the battle for Republic City. Get the tissues out.


	29. The End of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami fight to take back Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: ravensbomb100
> 
> I recommend listening to the acoustic version of 'This Love' during this chapter. Particularly the last 3rd.

“The key to breaking down the rebels and retaking the center of Republic City is by cutting their head off, whoever is organising these rioting citizens. Without that leadership their resistance will crumble. Do any of you have any information as to who might be manipulating this public outcry, what organisation?” General Iroh explained as he examined a map of the city loosely pinned onto a wall in the radio room of Air Temple Island.

Asami couldn't help but notice how exhausted the man looked even though he hadn't been involved in any confrontations as of yet. _I guess when a good portion of your soldiers mutiny against you and refuse to fight then you would end up pretty tired._ Nobody seemed to have any idea just how many of the United Republic's forces had abandoned their posts or had actually went and joined the rioters down town.

Their actions were on the grounds that the current conflict was unjust, the mutineers had as many grievances with spirits and their place in the world as those who had gathered around the portal. How many had done the same when the United forces were charged with taking the city from Amon? _Probably no where near as many. Back then they were fighting non benders. A direct opposition to their superiority as benders._

Now the waters of conflict were much more muddy. And getting murkier by the second.

“We identified several members of the Triple Threats and the Red Monsoons fighting alongside the rioters. Though I'm not actually sure whether they've just been paid off as hired thugs or are actually fighting because they want to,” Mako explained as he wiped some dirt from his face. With Beifong's police no longer required at the prison, the two barriers Republic City's law enforcement had created on the edge of down town were much more securely manned, giving Mako a chance to return to Air Temple Island to report back.

It was a real relief when the young fire bender and the rest of Team Avatar had returned safe and sound from the fighting, covered in sweat and dirt, but physically in good shape. Asami had overheard some of the other police who were seeking some medical attention on the island talking about just how much of a difference Opal, Yama and Bolin had made in bolstering their defences and keeping the rioters at a distance.

Several of the attackers had been taken into custody with the use of equalist stun grenades and electrified coils still stored in the police station evidence room.

“If we surround the attackers on all sides and push forward we could take down town back, but it would be a slow process, we'd lose a lot of people,” Iroh theorised as he ran his firm hand against the map. Years of experience had made him stern under such incredible pressure.

“Then we take out their leader or leaders, like you said,” Korra interrupted as she leaned against a nearby wall, confidence boosted considerably by their victory at the prison.

Mako scratched his head as he turned to face the Avatar. “But we don't know who that is. It could be the leader of the Triads, the Monsoons. Who knows. We can't launch a full on assault until we have that information, we'd be wasting our time and our resources. Not to mention all the people we'd lose.”

There was a long silence in the room as Korra and Mako stared each other down. 

“I have a pretty good idea of who may be behind this. My former deputy. She had many dealings with most of the Republic City street gangs when she was still a member of my organisation,” Yon Rha revealed as he spun in his chair to face General Iroh who raised his brow in disgust.

Korra shared an concerned glance with Asami. Haruana was still in Republic City after all this time? _How has she managed to slip under the radar of the police for so long?_

“I'm not proud of how my party was financed at times, but we had no other sources of income. Without the support of the Triads and the Monsoons we'd have never even gotten off the ground, our campaigning would have been as useful as whispering into the wind,” Yon grumbled as he rubbed his brow frantically, feeling all the eyes of the room boring into him.

Opal looked liked she was about to challenge the new President before being calmed by Bolin.

Yon Rha's group wouldn't have been the first political party or government to be backed by the city's seedy underground world and criminals. President Raiko had barely cracked down at all on those grimy organisation's leaders during his time in power, probably getting a back hand from them from time to time. Then again Asami couldn't really talk, turning to the Triple Threats and Lightning Bolt Zolt when her company had been on the brink of bankruptcy. That thought sent chills down her spine. _I offered them weapons..._

“Jinora, you can still do that projectiony thing, yeh?” Korra asked quickly as she turned to face the young air bender beside her. 

Jinora nodded confidently. “As far as the outskirts of Republic City.” _She must've been training hard with that ability to be able to carry it over that distance._

“Then you can get to the area around portal. I need you to do that right now. You're looking for someone all in black with a cloth hood and mask.”

A second later and Jinora was sat crossed legged on the floor, hands clasped together as the rest of the room stared at the air bending master intently.

Nobody seemed to bother to breath as the air felt stuffy and stagnant. Everyone in here reeked of sweat, blood and who knows what else. They all seriously needed a shower.

Jinora returned to her physical body a few minutes later, shaking her head firmly as she tried to readjust to the physical world, breathing heavily as she did so. Clearly that distance of projection had been a lot more demanding of her young body than she'd ever let on when agreeing to the Avatar's request. Asami crouched beside the young girl a second later to support her weight and rubbed a hand against Jinora's back. The material of her glider suit felt sticky with sweat as the CEO's fingers rested against it.

“You okay?” Asami asked quietly as she continued with the soothing motions.

All Jinora did in response was smile weakly but gratefully before turning her head to face the Avatar.

“I think I saw her, the person you were talking about. She was standing a few meters from the portal talking to some other big looking guys, wearing a cloth mask like you said. They've really bolstered the original perimeter there since I last saw it. I can go back and keep looking if you-”

Korra shook her head firmly as she smiled warmly at the air bending master. “Don't worry about it. You've done a great job already. That's all we need from you, go back to the dining room and get some tea.”

Jinora did as commanded, escorted by Opal with a quick look from Asami into the hallway. Both General Iroh and Yon Rha stared after her with mouths slightly ajar, definitely wanting more from Jinora than she was physically able to give without injuring herself. Korra silenced them both with a protective glare as she took a seat beside Asami, the CEO tapping her leg softly in approval.

“I'll take Haruana down,” Korra declared as the room turned to face her, voices catching at the back of their throats. 

Asami was calm in comparison, she was fairly confident that in open combat with that psychotic bender, with no cheap tricks or dirty moves, it wouldn't even be a spectacle. The Avatar would obliterate Haruana.

“And how do you plan to actually get to her? There's a whole mob standing between you,” Iroh questioned as he scratched the underneath of his chin in concentration. “And I know we don't want to kill these people, otherwise the Avatar state would be an option here.”

“By air. I'll go on my glider and fly right over the rioters to the portal, I'll incapacitate Haruana, and take her back here to be locked away for a trial. Then there'll be no driving force behind any of this. All of the other people dragged up in this will surrender,” Korra explained as she stood up. _I hope._ There were no guarantees that the angry citizens would just stand down with their leader gone, they'd still be baying for the Avatar's blood after the disaster at the hospital.

“And whose to say she wasn't the one to stir up the vines in the first place? We know she's a crazy lightning bender for starters, well me and Asami definitely do,” Bolin suggested as he glanced over to the CEO before looking back to his brother.

“A little electricity does makes those things go absolutely crazy,” Mako nodded in agreement.

Korra sank to her knees then as she exhaled heavily. Relief. That's what that breath was. The water tribe girl finally realizing that she wasn't responsible for all this chaos, that the hatred of the rioters was being directed the wrong way entirely by Haruana herself. Though Asami was sure that wouldn't stop Korra feeling guilty for all the people who had died on _'her watch'_ as she would so often say. 

The Avatar didn't look guilty now as she rose steadily once more. She was a foreboding mixture of rage and determination. Energy that was firmly focused on the former Anti-Spirit party deputy.

“We'll split our forces to surround the enemy on all fronts, ours forces will be spread thin as a result, but we're not there to try and take back ground. We'll hold our position and attack, act as a distraction so that Korra isn't so exposed when she flies over them. Though you'll still be under a lot of fire,” Iroh warned as he lifted himself upwards.

Korra nodded sharply. “I can handle it.” _I just hope the glider I made can._

With that General Iroh stood up and walked with purpose over to the radio he'd been using to communicate with the rest of his forces, turning to face the group gathered in the room before sending out an order. “This won't be like any other battles you've faced. The enemy is dug in well. You'll be running street to street battles instead of the usual open field conflict. Your opponents will try to get the jump on you any chance they get. They won't fight fair.” _Is there anything fair about fighting?_

The room nodded in unison. Closer quarters suited Asami's glove perfectly.

Then the General picked up the radio mouth piece and issued his order. An attack on all fronts in two hours time, taking place at night so that seeing the Avatar would be much more difficult. Iroh was resolute in reiterating the purpose of the attack. To distract, not to retake. That no one was to do anything bold at the risk of loosing more of his troops.

A few minutes later and Team Avatar were sat together being fed huge platefuls of Pema's cooking as they prepared for conflict. Mako was meticulously checking his police radio and tightening the straps and zips on his light grey, dirt covered, police uniform. Opal was doing the same, checking that the buttons on her glider suit flaps weren't stuck and that there was was no rips to the red material of the wings themselves. Yama was sat to Asami's left, filling his water skins to the brim whilst attaching the grey and navy blue helmet of White Lotus over his flame like hair.

It was the first time the CEO could recall seeing Yama with his hair covered, making him looked far less awkward and much more intimating as a shadow fell across his face, green eyes flickering slightly as though his mind was going a million miles per hour. Though that was hardly surprising, considering what they were heading for as Asami packed as many converter units into her pockets as she could carry, _I really wish I'd got time to make a proper strap and holder for these_ , before promptly moving onto Korra's blue glider, checking the material and the platinum beams that supported the wings. Everything seemed to be in check.

Korra was sat alone against the wall, legs crossed and gloved hands clasped together, eyes firmly shut as though she was meditating.

Asami lowered herself beside the water tribe girl cautiously, trying to examine her partner's emotionless expression, though she could tell from the Avatar's ragged breathing that she most definitely was not meditating, most likely just trying to calm down and gather her thoughts.

The CEO decided not to say anything on this occasion. Asking if Korra was alright seemed patronising at this moment in time. Of course she wouldn't be alright.

Instead Asami took Korra's hand in her own and traced patterns over the Avatar's palms in slow, soothing emotions.

“I hear when you have two lines going up your index finger like this it means you're going to be rich,” Asami joked quietly.

That snapped Korra out of her trance as she cracked a playful smile. “I'm already rich. I have this super pretty, stupidly rich girlfriend. My hand must have known I'd get shacked up with you all along.”

“I wish you'd listened to your hand earlier,” Asami teased as she poked the Avatar on the forehead.

“And what about this line?” Korra inquired casually as she pointed to the exact same place the CEO had already examined.

“That means you're going to be the best Avatar ever.”

At that Korra pretended to gag as she stuck her tongue out. “I'm going to die. That was so cheesy. Take me to Haruana now. I can't stand this any more!” she boomed loudly prompting the rest of the room to turn and stare at the two in a mixture of awe and confusion. Even Bolin wasn't managing to be his usual chirpy self in their pre-battle preparation.

“Sorry...” Korra whispered as she rubbed the back of her neck, realising her shouting had probably shredded everyone else's already fragile nerves.

****

Korra stood at the entrance to one of the only still standing skyscrapers in Republic City, the well fortified first barrier the city's police had bent and cobbled together a few meters in the distance as the Avatar stared up to the dark night sky and the yellow light of the portal in the distance, her destination. A moment later and her blue eyes shifted to the grim stairwell of the tall building to her left. In a few minutes she'd be at the very top of it ready to leap off.

Ordinarily she would have just flown up there with her glider and some light air bending instead of exhausting herself on the stairs but she and Mako had quickly agreed it would be best to keep their plan concealed until the last second, giving Korra the best chance to fly above the rioters without being taken down before they inevitably spotted her. Hopefully by then it would be too late, the Avatar would have reached the portal and be hunting down Haruana.

“It's a shame you're not coming with me on this glider ride,” Korra smiled to Asami despite the nervous chattering of her teeth.

Asami raised her eyebrows in concern but didn't pry further, giving the Avatar a quick peck on the cheek. “I'd only slow you down, just remember to drive carefully and use your rear view mirrors when you park,” the engineer teased as her attention returned to her mechanized glove, adjusting its setting slightly.

_She'll be okay. She's got two walls and a whole bunch of friends to protect her, plus her sparky sparky hand thing._

“Will do sifu Sato,” Korra bowed grandly. “I'll be back before you know it.”

With that Korra was charging up the staircase, glider folded away as she glanced back one last time, Asami did the same before she sprinted over to the rest of Team Avatar and a mixture of the police and United forces.

****

A red flare glowed brightly in the night sky as it passed over head from the opposite side of Republic City where General Iroh was in command. That was the signal.

A second later and the benders around Asami were firing elements forward furiously, Bolin and the other earth benders of their group lifting up the second barrier, the last one before the portal and shoving it forward meter by meter, faces straining with the considerable strength moving such a large object required. The engineer glanced over to Mako who seemed to be keeping her at a very close distance as they moved forward behind the currently shifting perimeter, making sure to crouch behind it for some protection.

As they crept forward meter by meter Asami looked at the buildings above them, remember Iroh's words about fighting dirty. There was absolutely no movement behind any of the darkened windows, though the CEO never looked away from them for even a second. Watching for the slightest motion, a shadow, creeping above and waiting to pounce.

Still nothing as they increased their speed slightly. Perhaps the rioters had pulled back slightly after failing to gain any ground today?

No sooner had Asami thought it than a blast of fire screamed over the currently mobile barrier which was promptly dropped by the earth benders. A moment later and several dozens of figures dropped down from the windows of a few buildings in the distance. They charged forward as soon as their feet met the ground, sprinting towards the barrier like a bunch of crazed animals.

“Remember, non lethal take downs if you can!” Mako ordered as he fired a warning shot onto the ground in front of the charging rebels, setting the street a light. For a second that seemed to be enough to halt them as the front of the group paused at the sight of the flames. That hope didn't last long though as one of rioters stepped out and bent the fire away with ease. An act that cleared the road once more as the enemy charged forward again.

“This is the Republic City police! Stand down or we will use force!” Mako boomed, voice being amplified considerably thanks to a funnel of air being manipulated by Opal.

That warning fell on deaf ears as the attackers continued to run forward, firing a mixture of water and fire as they tried to bring down the barrier of earth. “Give us the Avatar and we'll back off!”

“Remember to use that equalist equipment!” Asami cried as she tossed a smoke grenade, quickly followed by a stun grenade over the wall, glancing up cautiously as she heard the knock out gas seep out from the device ahead of her. A second later and the cloud of smoke was cleared by the enemy, apparently with an air bender in their midst. _I guess not every new air bender joined the air nation._

“Don't let them through that barrier whatever you do!” Mako ordered as he pointed his fingers forward, zapping one, no three, of those charging to the ground in a stunning shock.

Bolin pounded a mound of earth upwards to launch Opal a few meters into the air, a height advantage that Opal used to shoot huge gusts of air at the rioters, halting them in their approach as they tried to fight against the gales. Another one of the air nomads stood below Opal and kept a constant bed of air to keep their comrade in the sky.

Several of those charging fell onto their backs at the power of the gust as Opal kept up the relentless torrent. Asami took that opportunity to fire some stunning bolts of electricity from her glove to those on the ground after being boosted onto the top of the wall by Yama.

Those who were hit by the bolts didn't get up again when Opal's air bending ceased, forced to drop down from exhaustion and being too exposed to attacks above the protection of the wall. Asami dropped back onto the Republic's side a moment later as she watched the rebels stumbling and trying to regroup, knocked over once more by a wall of fire roaring towards them before any of their earth benders had a chance to get a firm stance on the ground, a chance to pull at the barrier again.

Bolin and his fellow earth benders took that moment to secure the wall a little more firmly, before the black haired man himself sent a wave of lava beyond the barrier to keep the attackers at bay for a few more minutes.

“There's not as many of them as there was earlier in the day,” Mako breathed heavily as he peered over the wall for a second.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Asami asked briefly as she glanced upwards to the night sky, voice catching in her throat when she spotted the outline of a glider high above. “Korra's going now, we need to push forward!”

“But the general said to hold!” Yama retorted as she glanced at the engineer in concern, dark blue cloak ripped and covered in dirt.

“He said to distract them, we're not distracting them right now!” Asami replied sharply, looking desperately to the people around her. She needed them. She couldn't do this without them.

Mako nodded firmly. “We move forward. We have to keep their eyes off Korra so she can get to the portal.”

At that Mako leaped over the wall with ease, burning a flame in either hand as he led their group forward at speed, Bolin bending the lava he had layered as a barrier earlier in front of him to create a red hot shield for everyone behind him as they charged quickly.

They caught up to their opponents a moment later, Team Avatars sudden movement taking the rebels by surprise as the two forces crashed into each other, Asami immediately gripping someone's shoulder and electrifying them with her hand in a fluid motion before moving onto the next.

Five people downed later and block of earth smashed into the engineer's side painfully as she lost her footing, a rioter was on her a second later, fire blazing in their hands. The venom in her attacker's amber eyes suggested a moment of recognition, they knew this was Asami Sato. That knowledge make their fire burn more intensely as they lunged at her.

Asami's positioning after she was hit didn't allow her to retaliate with her glove, she was totally exposed. Instinctively she closed her eyes and waited for that same soldering, burning sensation she'd experienced before.

Except the burn never came as she heard a body being pulled away. Yama had wrapped a limb of water around the attacker's leg and yanked them across the street in one fluid motion before pulling Asami back to her feet. _Not just an ordinary healer then._

“You okay?!” Yama questioned anxiously as his helmet slipped over his eyes for a second, too big for his head, clearly not having worn it much before. The motion was almost enough to make Asami laugh. The White Lotus guard had been returned to his usual awkward self.

“I'm good,” Asami gasped as she checked her side with her finger tips, feeling a little blood against the side of her jacket. The earth had probably cut her, or maybe the wound had happened earlier, adrenaline stopping her from noticing. “We'll fix it later,” the CEO replied sharply as Yama spotted the blood too.

The helmet slipping reminded Asami of something else as she tried to compose herself again, fighting raging all around her. Then the memory came flooding back to her, so long ago, at the Pro-bending arena with her father. Korra and the Fire Ferrets had went through their usual show-boating routine when they entered, but their illusion of strength was quickly faltered by the Avatar's helmet slipping over her eyes, nearly making her fall over. It'd been far too big for Korra's head. Asami had made sure she got one that fitted when Future Industries later sponsored the team.

That thought made Asami's eyes widened as she caught sight of Korra's glider again, under a barrage of elements from below as the Avatar darted left and right, trying to dodge the flurry of attacks and succeeding for a few seconds before a funnel of air shot upwards and starting dragging her and the glider downwards, putting the water tribe girl into much closer range for her enemies attacks as a wave of elements shot into the air. Korra seemed to knock some away before the glider was hit with a heavy blast as the Avatar went into a nose dive.

Even at this distance it was clear the Avatar was wrestling for control of the device. She was so high up...

A moment later and another bone crunching blast crashed into the glider, one that Korra couldn't dodge.

Asami stared in horror as Korra seemed to let go of the glider completely, body limp in the sky as her arms and legs shifted in all directions against the airs resistance, plummeting downwards like a stone. _Snap out of it! Snap out of it!_

Korra was falling into a crowd of people baying for her blood. _They'll tear her limb from limb!_

“Mako!” Asami shrieked as the detective looked upwards, spotting the same sight, mouth gaping in shock.

Asami didn't wait for him to respond, charging forward through the enemy as best she could, zapping anyone that got too close. Korra had fallen so far away. So far away. How would she ever reach her through all these people?

A few seconds later and Asami was shoved backwards by a huge man with rippling muscles, knocking her back into their barrier, a jagged piece of the barrier smacking into her spine on impact making the CEO cry out in pain. She glanced to the sky again in her daze. Empty. No Avatar in sight.

The rioters stood in front of her, matching their opponents blow for blow. They weren't going to get any further forward with this level of resistance. Asami was going to lose Korra this time. After everything that'd happened. She was really going to lose her.

Zaheer's abilities would've been very handy at this moment in time as Opal appeared to pull Asami back to her feet, there was a nasty cut on the air bender's cheek that would definitely need healing, her black, bobbed hair was all over the place.

“Uh guys!” Bolin croaked from the Republic City side of the barrier.

Asami and Opal turned around to see a wall of rioters blocking their path to retreat. They were surrounded.

These were the missing people Mako had been referring to. How had they managed to sneak behind them? _The pipes. The sewers under the city. Why didn't we think of the sewers?!!_

The engineer had been so sure that the sewers in down town had collapsed in on themselves on account of Kuvira's attack. _A group of earth benders could have cleared them._

The rioters closed in from either side of the street as a battered and broken Team Avatar huddled together tightly in a circle, Opal helping Asami to her feet. Every single one of them looked terrified as they raised their hands, intending to bend away anything that came at them for however long they could hold. Asami could hear all of their hearts pounding furiously, the chattering of teeth and tapping of boots echoing in her ears. _We might not be getting out of here alive either..._

“We fire together!” Mako shouted with a trembling voice. The team nodded in unison.

“On your command big bro!” Bolin called as he glanced to his sibling.

“Right...” Mako said wearily as he stared down their opponents, waiting for their enemies to get to close enough where their unified blast would be most effective. “On three. One! Two! Three!”

A barrage of elements launched forward then, illuminating the street as their enemy staggered backwards, Mako and Asami's electrical blast seeming to combine into a huge blue ray of light that knocked several of the rioters of their feet and stunned just as many, bodies falling to the ground heavily. _We're going to need a lot of prison cells._

They could only maintain the blast for so long, attacks fizzling out after a minute as they gasped in unison. _We can't lose. We can't. They could have torn Korra a part by now!_ Asami continued firing on their behalf, her glove wasn't powered by chi.

“Any more bright ideas officer?!” Yama spat as he stared with wide eyes, watching as the enemy approached once more.

It was then the Asami glanced to a nearby by fire hydrant. _Just like Zaheer. But on a bigger scale._

“Bolin, take out fire hydrant!” Asami ordered, growling as Mako furrowed his brows at her. “Trust me on this!”

Mako nodded, though Bolin hadn't waited for his brother's approval, tossing a block of earth at the hydrant which caused it to spray water high into the air.

“Yama, bend that water all over the street! Bolin...other earth benders! I need you to raise our group upwards!”

Bolin and the others did as commanded as their group were suddenly lifted two meters off of the street surface, balancing precariously on a block of concrete, Yama was swarming water all around their new platform.

“Do you spirit lovers think a pond is going to stop us?!” one of the rioters boomed from below as they stepped into the water, followed by several others. “Your Avatar killed by daughter in hospital! Killed her!” the woman spat as she stared up at them. _No. No she didn't._ Though Asami couldn't help but feel her heart ache for the woman's loss. It would take a long time to heal all these rifts if they ever got out of here, if the Avatar survived.

_If they're this angry with me...how angry are they with Korra? Please be okay....please be okay..._

“Whatever you're going to do, now would be a really good time!” Mako spat as he watched the crowd shift forward.

_There's enough of them here. Enough to make a hasty retreat afterwards._

Asami double checked the setting on her mechanized hand. Stun. It was definitely on stun. She didn't want any more people to die here.

A second later and Asami fired a bolt of electricity at the water below, watching on in awe as scores of the rioters fell like stones all around as the electricity hit them in waves, lighting up the street in what of otherwise been a beautiful display of power and technology.

“Wow...” Bolin breathed in disbelief, the water below them steaming lightly as the rioters that hadn't been stunned looked around in confusion and distress.

Asami had never felt more powerful in that moment, the feeling making her feel slightly sick. Her hand. Her broken hand had done all of that. A non bender had done all that.

Eventually those who hadn't been shocked by the water began to charge again, bending the electrified liquid away just like Korra had the other day, grimacing as they did so.

“Earth benders, build a bridge over this, back in the direction of the bay!” Mako ordered as he stared back in the direction Korra had fallen. They were really leaving her behind. _Please be okay. You're the Avatar. You have to be okay._

Asami paused for a second, unable to move her body before Opal grabbed her arm viciously and pulled her to run along the make shift bridge with the rest of them, the earth appeared to fall away just behind them as they sprinted, being torn down by the rioters as Team Avatar made a hasty retreat.

A moment later and they were on the street again, beyond the barrier and running for their lives in the direction of Air Temple Island. Bolin and the other earth benders stopped momentarily to bend a huge wall between them and the rioters to buy them some time.

“Keep going! Don't stop till you reach the first barrier!” Mako ordered. That barrier was the one heavily guarded by the police, far away from the center of Republic City. Once they were beyond that they would be safe, for now.

Asami's mind was a complete mess by the time they made it to the bay, vaguely recalling someone helping her over the first barrier and being lifted into a boat. Now they were speeding towards Air Temple Island, the engineer staring wide eyed back at the city. The battle they'd lost. The person she'd lost. _It was my glider. My glider let her down. I killed her!_

At some point Yama had set about healing the wound on her side, though she was totally numb to the pain, or feeling anything all. She was going to crumble at any second. This was too much. This was cruel.

****

In the dining room of Air Temple Island Pema sat beside Asami, stroking her back soothingly and offering her tea after tea after tea. _I hate tea...I hate tea..._

“Korra will be fine honey, she's faced worse before,” Pema assured softly, though there was flicker of doubt in her eyes.

All Asami could do was nod weakly as she gritted her teeth, remembering the moment the Avatar had fallen from the sky. _My glider...my fault...all my fault..._ She hadn't even bothered to change out of her bloodied and ripped black jacket. Every basic function and need seemed so pointless now.

The rest of the Team Avatar looked heart broken as they stared at the floor. Nobody spoke. Everyone looked completely exhausted and haunted. Done. Defeated. The Team that failed their Avatar.

All the things the rioters could be doing to Korra right now. They hated that girl. That beautiful, adorable, selfless girl.

_I'll rip Haruana's head off. I'll kill her if she hurts Korra..._

A buzz of nervous activity forced Asami's head up as a man in the red uniform of the United Forces ran into the room, clothes ripped and dotted with blood. It looked as though General Iroh and Yon Rha's group had faced just as stiff a resistance on their side. The President had refused not to be part of the attack, saying this was his responsibility, his duty to Republic City as its leader.

“General Iroh's attack team have returned from the front line, there are many injuries. We need as many healers as possible outside,” the man ordered wearily.

Yama, Kya and a few others instantly got to their feet and chased him outside. Bolin wrapped his strong arm under Asami's shoulder and guided her to follow the group of healers, flanked by Opal and the rest who all moved much more slowly. Asami was still staggering slightly from the bruising on her back.

When they finally got to the dock of the island Tenzin took charge of directing the injured to various healers. Asami quickly spotted General Iroh and sprinted over to him, wriggling from Bolin's grasp and ignoring the pain that shot through her spine whilst twisting.

“Korra?!” was the only word Asami was capable of shouting as she fell to her knees at the General's muddied boots, body no longer able to support her wait as she felt her muscles going into spasm.

Iroh avoided her gaze as he wiped some dried blood away from his lips. “We saw her go down,” the military man uttered softly. “Yon Rha, that crazy politician. He was like an earth bending drill, knocking people away left and right. He managed to get to Korra and bring her back somehow, but not before the crowd-”

That was all Asami needed to hear as she crawled forward in the dirt for a few seconds before stumbling towards the docks, spotting the familiar figure of Yon Rha stepping out of a boat, a body cradled gently in his arms.

“Korra!” Asami cried as she felt Bolin and Opal try to pull her back, squirming free of their grip a second later and stumbling forward to the President.

_Korra...no..._

The Avatar looked like a rag doll, limbs swinging slightly as they hung over Yon Rha's bloodied arms.

A moment later at Yon Rha laid Korra gently on the ground and stepped back as those closest to the lifeless girl swarmed around her.

The Avatar was covered in scratches, one of her eyes blackened and swollen around the edges, her left arm looked to be badly burned. The sight of it broke Asami's heart as she crouched down and took Korra into her arms, rocking her back and forth as though it would bring her back to life.

Yama place a hand against Korra's neck, holding it their for a few seconds as Asami's eyes flitted between the young man and her girlfriend's drooping head. _Her beautiful hair...there's so much blood in her hair..._

A solemn shake of the head from Yama confirmed the worst.

Immediately, Asami began to cry, shriek, her voice wasn't her own any more as she lost complete control of her emotions and shook her head frantically, doing the same to Korra as though the motion would will her back to life. It didn't.

All Korra's body seemed to do was sway heavily back and forth under Asami's movements, lifeless hands slapping unconsciously against the earth. Those same, warm hands that cradled Asami's cheek lovingly so many times, now cold and still. 

It wasn't Korra's many injuries or her stillness however, that terrified Asami as she looked at her partner's eyes briefly. They were completely white and glowing as though trapped in the Avatar state. No life flickering behind them. Nothing stared back. They looked so hollow, there to torture Asami and nothing else. A cruel joke...

“Please Korra...please don't do this to me...you promised,” Asami sobbed into the Avatar's dirty, blood splattered, blue shirt.

“I can't do this without you...I can't...I know it's selfish...but I need you. I really need you. What am I going to do without you?”

Korra's body remained still as Asami squeezed her tightly, feeling the outline of the Avatar's muscles beneath her. All that work...for nothing.

“Korra...please...I'm begging you. I love you. I've wasted three years not sharing that love with you...don't go yet. It's too soon...” Asami shrieked as she began rocking the Avatar back and forth again a little too aggressively, unable to contain her anguish. “I should never have told you how I felt...everything I've ever loved has always fallen a part. I should've kept my big mouth shut...then maybe you'd be okay. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. I could've lived my whole life following you, just being your friend...anything...anything that meant you'd be okay. This can't be how we end...” _The end of me too._

Jinora and Tenzin appeared on the scene then, leaning beside the engineer as they examined Korra with heavy eyes.

Asami never lifted her eyes from Korra. She'd sit here all night. All of her life. Waste away beside her love. 

“She's not dead, her spirits still here!” Jinora shrieked as she placed a hand against the Avatar's forehead.

“What?! What are you talking about?!” Asami cried as she looked back to Korra's eyes. Why _were_ they white?

“Her Avatar spirit seems to have shut her body down to protect her when the crowd swarmed her,” Jinora explained in disbelief.

“How do we snap her out of it?!” Asami begged as she looked frantically from Tenzin to Jinora, both looked lost for words.

_Raava's pot...it enhanced my connection to Korra's spirit before. What if it can do the same for Korra here, bring her spirit back to the physical world? Bring her back to me..._

“Yama, go and get the pot I gave you, brew some tea in it. Now!” Asami snapped as she gripped the Avatar a little more tightly. Yama did as was told, dashing off into the temple.

“How long can her body last like this dad?” Jinora asked quietly.

Tenzin shook his head. “It's hard to say. Raava, though initially trying to protect Korra, seems to be draining Korra's spirit right now, trying to protect the Avatar state perhaps. As long as Korra's eyes remain open, there's still a chance to save her.” _When a person dies in the Avatar state they end the cycle._ It seemed so incredibly selfish, though Asami knew this was exactly what Korra would've wanted, even if it killed her. She'd never want to be the Avatar who ended the cycle.

“Just hold on, sweet heart, please hold on...” Asami gasped as she placed her forehead against Korra's, white, lifeless eyes staring back at her as tears poured down her cheeks. The tea could boost Raava's energy enough that she didn't have to hog power from Korra. Just like jump starting a car's battery.

A moment later and Yama reappeared with the little white pot and a cup, steam rising from the top. _This has to work._

Asami took the pot from him immediately and poured some into the cup before placing it against Korra's lips. “Please open your mouth sweet heart,” the CEO pleaded as Jinora moved to pry the Avatar's lips open when she didn't respond.

The liquid went down quickly as Asami stared at Korra without blinking. _Now move. Move!_

A minute of absolutely nothing past as Korra's eyes stayed dormant, body unmoving. _Please. Don't let this be the end._

Then the Avatar's eyes closed firmly.

“No! No don't you dare go yet! Don't give up!”

Another minute past before Korra suddenly began writhing and squirming in Asami's arms. “Korra...?!”

An agonizing second later and Korra seemed to still again, only her eyelids fluttering lightly. “I'm here Korra...come back,” Asami cooed softly as she kissed the Avatar's forehead lightly.

Suddenly Korra's body wrenched itself upright and began coughing and sputtering violently, spitting out the tea she'd swallowed onto the ground before she fell back into Asami's arms. Then the Avatar opened her eyes slowly.

They were blue this time, a brilliant shade of blue and full of life.

“Asami...” Korra mumbled as she stretched a trembling hand onto the engineer's cheek. “I'm glad you're okay. I...I kinda lost the glider.”

Asami couldn't help but smile at that as she squeezed Korra tightly, hearing everyone gathered around exhale a breath of relief. “Don't worry about it, I'll build another one. As long as I've got you, you're not so easily replaced.”

“Damn straight...” Korra chuckled smugly before she grimaced in pain.

“Try not to move,” Asami warned sharply. “We'll take you to see Kya, you're pretty beaten up.”

At that Tenzin and Bolin moved beside the engineer, and picked Korra up gently between them, though Asami never let go of the burned hand that the Avatar stretched out to her as they made their way inside the temple's healing hut where Kya was hard at work. Asami made sure to nod at Yon Rha as they passed him. _He saved her life...the man who used to hate her with every fibre of his being...he saved her..._

“Your hands are so warm,” Korra mumbled in her half dead state.

“I 100% concur with that. Especially the whole mechanized hand thing,” Bolin smiled as he carried her.

Asami didn't really have anything to say to that, still feeling uncomfortable at just how powerful her glove had been in that moment. That conflict was for another day. Right now Korra was alive when by all accounts she should've been dead. That was a miracle to eternally grateful for.

“Just let Kya do her job without making jokes,” Asami groaned, though she couldn't resist grinning.

Korra simply stuck her tongue out. “I make no such promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Not gonna lie, getting a little bit bummed out at the lack of responses to some of the previous chapters. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, and thank you for reading of course.


	30. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Iroh formulates a new plan to get to the spirit portal, though at a considerable risk to their lives. As a result, Team Avatar make the most of what could be their final night in Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I really appreciate all the feedback I got in the last chapter. I was really starting to feel burned out with the story, I guess that's what happens when you near the end. Keep on leaving your thoughts! It'll seriously help me in that last push for the final four chapters.
> 
> Also, the song used during this chapter is actually a real song from LOK, well a cover of a bit of the OST from the show. I highly recommend you go take a listen to it before you even read this chapter, just so you know what it sounds like when it comes into the play.  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Etb0xDIFXR4

Stale mate.

The United Forces and what remained of the city's police had held the rioters at bay for three days, though the rebelling citizens had seemingly made no attempt to push for more ground. General Iroh had sent an assault team into the sewers to confirm what they all feared, that the rioters had indeed been using the city's pipelines as a means for moving personnel around inhibited. They'd pulled down the ceiling inside the tunnels to prevent them being used again. Still, it always felt like they were on the back foot. Haruana was the one pulling the strings here and Korra had a sinking feeling the former Anti-Spirit deputy had more tricks up her sleeve before this was all over.

The Avatar grimaced slightly as she flexed her burned arm, the skin there wasn't raw anymore and she'd been getting around just fine for the past two days, despite Asami trying to force her back into bed. _I can't sit around whilst the city remains in chaos. I've got to end this sooner rather than later. No matter what it costs._ Apart from the burn, the only evidence that remained that anything bad had happened at all to Korra was the blackness around her eye. Someone had punched her when she'd tried to scramble away after falling.

When she'd crashed from the sky the mob had been on her in seconds, swarming her before Korra even had chance to get to her feet. To blast them all away would've been so easy, a good gust of air bending would've done the job, but Korra had no desire to kill anymore people. They'd only hate her more. Haruana was her only target, the only one she'd make suffer.

When the crowd grabbed her Korra fought against Raava's influence instead of using it, the Avatar State would've torn the rioters apart. Instead Korra had felt her body go into lock down when she tucked her head between her legs for some kind of protection, feeling the mob tear into her a second later. It had been terrifying. _They were going to kill me...they wanted to end me like nothing else in the world mattered._

Only thoughts of Asami had prevented Korra from crying out in pain or fear when she felt the first boot crack against her back painfully. A few vicious hits later and blackness had consumed her, the angry shouting of the mob fading into nothing having relentlessly assaulted her eardrums a few seconds earlier.

When she woke again in a haze a trembling voice had been crying in her ears again as wetness coated her cheeks. But this voice was crying for her to come back, not to go away, to die. And Korra had done as she was told. It was not a voice she often argued against.

Asami hadn't left her side when Korra had been bed bound. Though thankfully the Avatar hadn't required her partners assistance in going to the bathroom or anything else this time around. Still, it had been an uncomfortable reminder of those grim days on Air Temple Island when Korra's own broken body had become a prison, her own cell of insanity. It'd taken Korra a long time to realize that Asami held the key to that prison, the only person who could truly free her body and soul.

“You shouldn't be moving around like that just yet,” Asami warned as they walked to the radio room of the temple having been called to a briefing from General Iroh earlier. They'd been waiting for him to formulate a plan to get Korra through to the ground around the portal and apprehend Haruana. The Avatar doubted she'd be alone this time. That had been a complete failure before.

“I'm fine,” Korra smiled as she nodded to some of the injured sat against a nearby wall, wrapped up in blankets. They didn't nod back.

Asami narrowed her brows slightly, though Korra wasn't sure if it that was a result of the lack of response from the people they'd passed or her distant answer.

“Right...just tell General Iroh you want a little more rest before any battles, if you feel like you need it,” Asami advised softly, entwining their hands as they entered the temple.

All Korra could think to do was to nod firmly. _No more rest. The city needs me._

Tenzin embraced both of them as he guided them into the radio room down the hall. “It's good to see you on your feet again, Korra. You gave this whole island a real scare the other day, especially this lovely lady here,” Tenzin smiled warmly as he placed a hand on Asami's shoulder, making the engineer blush slightly.

“Hey, you have Pema! Don't be getting any ideas!” Korra retorted playfully as wrapped a protective arm around Asami's waist and pulled them tightly together.

“I wouldn't dream of it. Lin's...response to our, difference of opinion, didn't end particularly well for Air Temple Island. I dread to think what carnage the Avatar could cause,” Tenzin said awkwardly before briskly walking ahead.

“Sozin's comet would be child's play,” Korra grinned mischievously as she winked at the woman beside her.

Asami giggled lightly in response. “Remind me not to piss you off.”

“That's a physical impossibility.”

“The dent on the front of my old black Sato-Mobile says otherwise.”

Korra jabbed her in the side. “ _That_ was not a jealousy thing, you guys went and got arrested and I didn't know how to drive. You're lucky it didn't end up in the bay. The lamp post was the only way I could stop it.”

Asami's expression became incredibly sinister. “If my car had ended up at the bottom of the bay our relationship would've ended there.” _What actually happened to that car anyway?....Oh yeh. It ended up a smoking wreck after we crashed it into some mecha tanks. Woops. Glad I wasn't driving that time._

Korra simply smiled innocently as they walked, entering the radio room which was full of people once again, General Iroh and President Rha were having an in depth discussion, or they were arguing. The two men didn't seem to agree on very much, but there was a definite mutual respect there. Yon Rha had some Fire Nation military disillusions as a result of his heritage and the General possessed that sacred royal blood by the bucket load. Iroh on the other hand appeared to have grown some admiration for the current President after his actions on the battlefield. They all had.

_I can't believe he saved my butt. If he hadn't shown up..._

“Avatar Korra,” Iroh bowed after eventually noticing their presence. Yon Rha did the same though remained silent.

“General Iroh, President Rha,” Korra bowed in turn. The expression of Yon Rha's unshaven face was somewhere between completely startled and desperately happy. _Might as well acknowledge what position he's in now._ The new President had long since abandoned his distinctive suit and tie, now in what looked to be some kind of dark green boiler suit. It actually looked like something Asami would wear when tinkering in her workshop. _Freakin grease hog monkey._

Iroh gestured for her to join him at his makeshift desk. “I've received some reports from those garrisoning our only remaining barrier than the rioters appearing to be massing forces all along the perimeter. It looks like they are preparing to push forward in the near future, hoping to overwhelm the barrier and break through. Once they do that, we lose control of Republic City.”

“That's not an option!” Yon Rha shouted angrily. “If we leave this city to the rioters then we'll never take it back again, not without loosing a considerable amount of our forces if we ever managed to get a ground hold at all.”

General Iroh waved his hand. “Calm down. I agree with you, leaving the city would be a disaster. I've sent word to Chief Tonraq in the Southern Water Tribe to be ready to lead a force into the Southern Portal, we could penetrate the rebels from the other side of the portal, via the Spirit World.”

“Cancel that order,” Korra interrupted firmly. “The Spirit World is incredibly dangerous if you don't have a guide, and on top of that we don't know how the spirits will react to a large force of humans entering. They can't be very happy with people about now with everything that's happened in the city. This isn't my father's fight.”

Yon Rha raised his brow. “Then whose is it?”

“It's mine,” Korra declared as she cracked her knuckles. “The Spirits are my responsibility, this city is my responsibility. I'm going to take it back, I'm going to bring Haruana to justice for everyone that's lost people on my watch.” Asami placed a soft hand on her shoulder then.

General Iroh nodded in approval before he began scanning a map of Republic City carefully, then he turned to face them. “I believe I have a strategy that may get you through to the portal without making you so vulnerable. Miss Sato, if you would.”

Asami promptly joined him at the map, following his hand wherever he placed it. “Nobody knows Republic City better than you. I'm looking for the shortest and widest route to the portal.”

“Then you'll want to go down Kyoshi Avenue and cut off on 7th. It's not the quickest route, but it's definitely the widest, normally that road is used for transporting heavy goods between factories so I deliberately constructed it to be wider than the standard street in Republic City. It's also pretty much vine free, that'll help move your forces quickly, if that's what you are intending,” Asami explained expertly as she pointed with her mechanized hand. _She used to be so conscious of that. Now she barely bats an eyelid. So amazing._

“That sounds ideal. Would everyone please listen carefully?” Iroh called as he gestured to the rest of the room, some of whom had pretty much fallen asleep, in fact Bolin had actually fallen asleep against Yamamoto who looked as though he was about to explode, much to Opal's amusement.

“We need to get to this Haruana before the rioters make a move and overwhelm our barrier. That cannot happen. Instead I propose a piercing manoeuvre into the heart of the enemy, take them by surprise. We'll pull most of our own forces from the barrier so that there's little more than a skeleton crew left, though enough personnel that will hopefully fool the enemy into thinking the same number of men are still bolstering out perimeter. Afterwards we'll gather the bulk of our forces on Kyoshi Avenue and push for the portal with all our strength, breaking through the rioters and making a path to the portal, after which we will support Avatar Korra in anyway we can until she apprehends their leader,” Iroh explained calmly before his expression became more demure.

“But I'm afraid this kind of manoeuvre also leaves our forces vulnerable to attack on every side. There will be many injuries, and some of you may lose your lives.”

The rest of the room inhaled deeply, Korra pulling Asami a little closer. _I don't want you to fight. But you won't listen will you? You'll follow me till the end of the line..._

After a minute of contemplation the room nodded in unison, though their expressions were incredibly grim.

“We'll go with your plan General,” Korra declared firmly. “When will me make our move?”

“Tomorrow night, it'll take me sometime to get the order out securely and organise our forces on the avenue. You have a days time to prepare, though I suggest you make the most of these hours, be with your loved ones,” General Iroh added solemnly. _Our final hours you mean._

What did people do with the those hours anyway? A day in bed with Asami sounded like an excellent idea, though they were both so edge in probably wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Then Korra's gaze met the rest of Team Avatar in the corner. She wanted to spend the rest of her time with all of them.

“What do you guys want to do?” Korra smiled wearily as she sat down beside them.

“What does a guy do with his final hours?” Bolin grinned as he squeezed Opal tightly who kissed him lightly on the cheek in response. “It sounds like a crazy suggestion...but maybe we could go out, a night on the town? We haven't really had a chance with the whole Kuvira thing and everything else.”

Mako grunted at him incredulously. “A night on the town? The town that's been taken over by angry citizens we'll be fighting tomorrow night?! Sounds just peachy.”

“Hey, there's still some places left on the outskirts of the city, places we have control over. Business is booming in those bars since everything went down, since they're like the only bars open in the city. Plus I think after the fighting so far, most of the police and soldiers want to go there every evening for some drinks,” Bolin retorted.

Mako rose from the ground whilst dusting off his shirt. “I suppose this will have to do. I can't exactly get to my apartment right now for some fresh stuff. Hey Asami, you couldn't whip me out a fresh suit and tie like you did when we were dating?”

Before Asami could try to answer Korra jumped in. “You don't have access to the bank of Asami any more detective.”

“Jealous much?” Mako teased as he poked the Avatar lightly in the forehead, even more amused when Asami started to giggle and nod in agreement before the engineer's eyes glanced briefly to Yamamoto in the corner. _Jealous...I'm not jealous. He's not interested in Asami like she said. Not that he'd stand a chance anyway._

Eventually Team Avatar were on their feet, Yamamoto abandoning his White Lotus cloak and gauntlets for the evening. None of them had showered properly in days. They looked a complete mess, though Korra wouldn't expect them any other way, not for this final night.

“Sure you want to do this?” Asami questioned quietly as she wrapped an arm Korra's, following the rest of the team into the cold winter air as droplets of snow fell lightly from the dark sky above, the yellow light of the portal was radiating in the distance.

Korra wasn't sure what Asami was actually asking about here.

“A few drinks? I think I'll be fine,” Korra smiled lightly, warming the CEO's hands with a touch of light fire bending.

“Alright. If you're sure...” Asami conceded as she leaned into the Avatar, narrowing her brows slightly. “Wait a minute...have you ever had alcohol before?”

Korra scratched the back of her neck. “No. The White Lotus didn't exactly allow that sort of thing in the compound, and after that, we were all so busy saving the world. I never really had the chance.”

Asami smiled mischievously. _How long has she been wanting to get me drunk?_ “Well, now's your chance. Though I'm going to keep a trained eye on you. I can't let you get a hangover no matter what.”

“You'll be paying for my drinks anyway...and probably everyone else's,” Korra laughed as she leaned up to kiss the engineer lightly before they stepped onto a boat to the mainland.

The kiss became a little more than a kiss very quickly as Korra felt Asami pulling at her shirt and everywhere else. Sadly, they were interrupted a few seconds later.

“This boat won't stay docked forever!” Mako called sharply, growling when they both ignored him. “I'm serious, either get on this boat or get a room!”

“Jeez, calm down detective,” Opal hissed as she helped Bolin to unhook Asami's black boat from the dock.

“I suppose we better get on,” Korra finally conceded against Asami's cheek.

“Can't you just water bend us to the shore, in like, an hour or so?” Asami grinned with half closed eyes. The Avatar almost instantly took her up on the offer before cognitive thought returned despite the subtle current positioning of the CEO's hands.

“If we leave them to it, they'll crash your boat in no time,” Korra advised as she gently pulled Asami's hands away.

The mention of her precious boat in danger seemed to bring Asami back to her senses. “Good point, c'mon, let's go!” the CEO smiled brightly as she pulled Korra forward urgently, green eyes reflecting wonderfully in the low light. _How is this my girlfriend? Seriously...how?_

****

The bar of Bolin's picking was one that Asami hadn't seen before, either because it looked particularly seedy or because it was new. Perhaps opening up after Kuvira's bulldozing of down town. A few of the city's police and some of the United Forces stood outside, chatting about various injuries they'd been dealt over the past days. The CEO had really expected more of them. _Guess they're being sensible and using this night to rest. Like I would've been able to sleep anyway._

A few of the patrons nodded to Korra as they passed, though most of them looked to be a little tipsy which had probably lightened their spirits a little. That or they'd drowned out their considerable sorrows.

“Do you guys normally go to places like this?” Yama inquired cautiously as he strolled beside them, running a hand through his blazing hair as he spoke.

“No. Normally we like to hang out in melting air temples, or collapsing palaces. We especially like to meet in prison,” Korra laughed loudly as she pulled Asami close.

Yama grinned widely at that. “So you've all been behind bars at some point?”

Asami looked around the rest of Team Avatar as they walked. Mako was arguing with Bolin about something whilst Opal remained neutral. “With the exception of Opal we all have. I've been imprisoned...four times. Jeez. Guess that's what you get for fighting against your father's revolution and anarchists.” _Another fun fact for me and dad to have in common. Incarceration._

“Let's see...there was Tarrlok's fun box...” Korra mumbled as began to count on her gloved fingers. “Oh man...five times! Five freakin times!”

Mako laughed in front of them. “And there was me thinking I'd beaten you. Glad I can keep at least some of my cop reputation in tact.”

“Oh I don't know about that,” Bolin teased as he punched his sibling lightly on the shoulder before being promptly pushed away by Mako and nearly falling in the snow save a bit of light air bending from Opal keeping him upright. “Thanks sweetie.”

Opal simply folded her arms. “I'm not here as your personal air bending machine. Please stop arguing with your brother.” Bolin quickly nodded in surrender, looking at his girlfriend with huge, pleading green eyes.

A minute or so later and they'd managed to nab a booth inside, Mako dashing off to buy some drinks. The lighting in here was truly atrocious. _I should offer to have a look at their fuse box...it's so dull in here._ Then again the bar was probably deliberately going for this kind of lighting for some ambience. Though with a carpet as grimy as this they were really grasping at straws. The staging area and microphone stands at the front of the bar didn't really look much better, ready to collapse at any moment.

Korra had wriggled ridiculously closely to Asami, arms firmly looped around the engineer's waist and head resting in the groove of her neck. The Avatar's soft brown hair was seriously tickling the skin on the CEO's neck, sending tingles up and down her spine, though she dared not move her. Korra seemed far to comfortable. Asami couldn't help but grimace slightly as she began to stroke Korra's head, vividly remembering the dried blood clumped into it a few days earlier. When Asami had quietly asked Kya who the blood belonged to the water tribe woman said it could've belonged to anyone. Asami knew it was Korra's before she'd even asked the question, she'd just wanted someone else to say it, someone else to feel as angry as her for what the rioters had done because Korra never appeared willing to share that rage. “So, Yama, I've always wondered...are the White Lotus allowed to drink or what?” Korra asked with interest as she leaned into Asami fully. _She called him Yama...finally getting over that jealously hurdle are we?_

Yama scratched his head. “Well, technically there's nothing in the rules against it, but when you're in the early ranks, they sort of expect you to stay sober. Not that it ever stopped some of the guards sneaking in some whisky or tanked up cactus juice for Pro-bending nights. I just wanted to keep a clear head tonight, besides I can't really stand the taste of any of it.”

“Fair enough,” Korra smiled before turning her attention to Asami. “Maybe I won't like the taste of it either.”

“Maybe...” Asami grinned as she kissed the top of the Avatar's head lightly. “You can have some of my red wine and see how you feel.”

“Of course it'd be red,” Mako interrupted as he returned with a tray of drinks, almost doing a little dance move to the light swing music playing in the background. Korra definitely seemed to notice as she raised an eyebrow but said nothing. _The dancing detective...sounds like some kind of musical mover..._

After all the drinks were passed out Mako raised his glass. “I think we deserve a toast of some kind.” _To not dying._ “To Team Avatar!”

Yama and Opal exchanged an awkward glance, keeping their glasses at bay.

Korra stretched her muscular arms out until she had a hand on either of their shoulders. “You're _both_ part of the Team now,” she smiled widely before wrapping her hand around Asami's on the wine glass.

Opal smiled warmly as she raised her cup, tipping her head into Bolin's shoulder. Yama tapped Korra on the shoulder in appreciation, looking slightly guilty as how easily he was now being accepted by the Avatar. Still he chinked his glass of water anyway as their glasses echoed together.

“To Team Avatar!”

A minute or so later and Asami passed her wine to Korra, having barely taken a sip herself in a effort to stay mostly sober. Someone had to keep an eye on the dork beside her. The Avatar took the glass eagerly, placing it to her lips before tipping it back in one large glug, burping loudly when she'd emptied the glass in a second.

Asami slapped her arm as her eyes widened. “Korra! You're not suppose to drink it like that! Why the hell did you do that?”

Korra smiled innocently as Asami wiped away the red liquid smearing the Avatar's lip.

“I saw Mako do it with his,” Korra replied quietly as her face went bright red at just how long Asami kept a finger against her lips.

“Mako's had alcohol before,” Asami retorted which made Mako frown from across the table. “Besides what he's drinking doesn't have the same strength as wine.” Eventually she controlled her panic long enough to remove her finger from the Avatar's lips, unable to conceal a smirk at the redness of her partner's cheek just from that little bit of contact. Then she spotted a strange glimmer in Korra's icy blue eyes, her pupils looked slightly dilated. _Great...one drink was all it took. I'll need to make sure Bolin doesn't slip her anymore._

“Yeh, Korra, listen to mommy 'sami,” Mako chuckled to himself as he sipped on his drink this time. A second later and Korra was reaching across the table and grabbing at his collar, nearly spilling all of their drinks in turn if not for some last gasp water bending curtsy of Yama who held the liquid in place.

Asami pulled Korra back gently. “It's okay Korra. I appreciate you being my knight in shining armour, but I don't need you to fight all of my battles for me. Especially ones with Mako on the other end. I can handle them very well.”

The look of embarrassment on Mako's face was priceless. The detective had been brought screaming back to their fight in Pema's kitchen all those years ago.

Korra stared at Asami apologetically, looking more like a child that had been scolded than the most powerful person in the world. The effects of the wine were already kicking in.

“I'm sorry Asami, I'm...I'm really sorry,” Korra fretted over and over again as she kissed the CEO all over her face in a very messy display of affection.

Eventually Asami was able to pry the Avatar away before stroking her arm. “Don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed the look of fear on Mako's face,” the CEO whispered into Korra's ear.

Korra giggled slightly as she titled her head to whisper into Asami's ear. “I...I like, I really love you. I know I've said it before, but I want you, you to know how much I mean it. You're my everything. I just want to be with you forever...for like all future Avatar cycles,” the water tribe girl slurred slightly, though her words were clearly heartfelt and genuine.

“So you've still not given up the poetry?” Asami sighed lightly, watching on at a particularly furious pout on the Avatar's face. “I'm teasing you. That was lovely, really, despite the red wine. But no future Avatar is going to enjoy my presence. I'm all yours, no matter what happens tomorrow or any other day. You're stuck with Asami Sato for life.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way,” Korra beamed as she kissed her lightly on the lips, slightly missing her target by hitting Asami's chin before eventually correcting herself. “Sorry...I sorta smudged your always perfect lipstick.”

“You sorta have it all of your face,” Bolin interjected lightly before Opal wrenched his head around and began kissing him furiously. _Well...she's definitely drunk._ Bolin didn't resist one bit.

“And you have Opal all over yours!” Korra shouted as she pointed at them with a trembling arm that quickly slumped down into the table before returning to stroke Asami's cheek lightly.

Yama stared furiously at the table whilst Mako looked up at the ceiling with such effort that he might cave the roof in with all that awkwardness.

“You two should totally make out, Yama's into guys you know...” Korra slurred as she slapped the White Lotus Guard on the shoulder.

“I'm going to get more drinks,” Mako said sharply before rising quickly from the table and stomping over to the bar.

“What are you talking about Korra?” Yamamoto questioned, sounding anxious and angry in the same moment as he pushed her hand away. His green eyes bore into the Avatar for a few seconds before briefly darting to Asami and then returning to the water tribe girl.

“Sorry...I just...I've had too much to drink,” Korra admitted as she scratched her head. “I didn't mean to impose. I'm really sorry.”

Yama nodded slightly, eyes glancing to Asami again before he began drumming his fingers on the table. _Did he not want anyone to know? Oh no...I just assumed. I shouldn't have told Korra just like that._

Sensing the tension Bolin quickly tried to change the subject after escaping the lips of his girlfriend. “So Yama, you're into all that spirity stuff. Is the Spirit World an afterlife?” _Nice choice of topic Bo._

“The afterlife is a complicated topic. The Four Nations beliefs about what comes after death vary greatly, even from town to town. But no , the Spirit World is not an afterlife. Sometimes people who have trained all of their lives and are particularly spiritually connected, like General Iroh, can have their spirits dwell in the Spirit World for some time after death, but even they move on eventually. No human, alive or otherwise, has ever maintained a permanent residence in the Spirit World. The afterlife, sadly, remains one of life's great mysteries,” Yama explained as he swivelled his glass.

“Yes, that's, that's definitely interesting...” Bolin slurred slightly before jabbing Opal in the side. “I was gonna ask him about Korra's whole...past life thing...think we'd be here all night though.”

Korra shook her head furiously. “Please, lets...lets not talk about my past lives or I may air bend this table across the room along with the rest of, of you.” Then she grabbed Asami's hand. “Except you...my sweet turtle duck.”

Asami squeezed it back just as tightly. “My little dork.”

Mako returned to the table with more drinks, though Asami made sure Korra got absolutely none of it this time. Quickly, their group shifted into two, Mako discussing Triad's and other cop things with Opal and his brother, whilst Asami tried to speak to Yama through the awkwardness that had developed between them in the last few minutes. Korra remained firmly in the middle, joining in on conversations on either side of the table or simply lying against her girlfriend's shoulder contently.

“I'm, I'm sorry about earlier,” Asami began as she took a large sip from her glass.

Yama shook his head, a light dusting of red on his cheeks in this low lighting. “It's okay. Korra's drunk, I can hardly blame her for saying stuff...”

Asami patted his shoulder assuringly. “I don't need a healer to tell me that,” the CEO chuckled, hoping to dispel the tension between them.

Yama grinned slightly before leaning back and pointing to the lights. “They're a little terrible, aren't they.”

“I was going to go and hunt down the fuse box,” Asami smiled playfully.

“You'll be lucky, in these old buildings they tend to keep them outside. It's pretty cold out there,” Yama replied casually.

The idea of going outside right now into the chill seemed like a terrible notion, even if she got to tinker with some wires at the end of it. It was far too warm and cosy here, with Korra wrapped around her.

A buzzing from inside Yama's coat pocket got her attention as he pulled a radio out. “Oh, it's a portable radio. I rigged up some for the White Lotus based on your incredible design. I hope you don't mind.”

Asami smiled happily. “I think that's awesome. I never intended to sell them commercially, they were only meant for civilian purposes and Korramunication.” _Did I really just say that?_ “If they're helping out the White Lotus then that's great. I couldn't ask for anything else.”

Yama nodded lightly, smiling in appreciation. “Good to know. That'll be the White Lotus trying to get a hold of me now, I better take it, what with all the craziness in the city right now.” With that Yamamoto dashed out of the door away from the swing music and the shouting, and the clanging of a microphone stand moving.

It was then Asami noticed Korra and Bolin had disappeared from the table. “Opal, where'd the two drunks go?”

“They said they were going to the bathroom,” Opal shrugged as she sipped some juice and shifted to sit beside Asami, Mako taking the place Yama had previously occupied.

Suddenly Asami heard a familiar voice rasp into the microphone as her attention turned to the staging area. To both her and Opal's horror Bolin and Korra were stood on the stage, slightly off balance as they pulled and hauled at the microphone stands, the sound of it crackling loudly around the bar prompting a few angry shouts from the police and soldiers gathered here.

“Could, could someone change the music?” Bolin slurred as he pulled his microphone out from its holder, tapping Korra assuringly in the same moment.

“What are they doing?” Mako grumbled as he stared forward with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing good,” Opal replied as she buried her face against Asami's shoulder.

Asami covered her face with her hands as she watched Korra haul at the microphone, grimacing as it screeched around the room.

The music in the room went dead before the gentle beat of 'Lost my Heart in Republic City' began to creep into the room, becoming louder and louder with every second. Bolin took charge of the first few lines, sounding completely and utterly out of tune much to Opal's increasing embarrassment.

_“Lost my heart, to the dawn!”_

_“And I don't know where it's gone!”_

_“I've been searching, all night long!”_

Korra remained completely silent, staring at her feet awkwardly as Bolin continued to shout a song that was never supposed to be shouted. At all.

“Make him stop,” Opal mumbled against Asami's jacket.

 _“Never dreamed that I'd be...”_ a voice began quietly, and it definitely wasn't Bolin as Asami slowly removed her hands from her eyes.

“Chasing for it, you with me.”

The voice was more confident now and in tune. It was then Korra's eyes met with Asami on the stage. It was Korra. Korra was the one singing. And singing like an angel. Asami felt her jaw drop. _She can sing? Like that? Is there anything she can't do?_

 _“Won't you help me find it please?”_ Korra smiled as she pointed to Asami, moving around the stage a little more. Bolin took a back foot, seeing how easily he was being out classed.

The beat increased slightly as Korra began to tap her foot and swung the microphone before the next verse, the microphone landing gracefully in her grip. Even the previously hostile patrons seemed to be getting into it, tapping their feet along with the Avatar and staring at the stage. That didn't seem to affect Korra one bit, only made her appear more confident.

_“Maybe it's magic.”_

_“Maybe it's not.”_

_“But I know that tonight's all we've got.”_

Asami felt a tear fall down her face at just how wonderful Korra's voice sounded, slowly getting to her feet and clasping her hands.

_“Maybe we're crazy.”_

_“Maybe we're not.”_

_“Darling, you've got me caught.”_

At that Korra winked to Asami as she began to stride around the stage with poise and class. _I can't wait to get to a bed. Any bed._ With the Avatar singing like this it was very easy to ignore all the eyes that suddenly settled on Asami. She was completely engrossed in Korra's wonderful voice.

_“Lost my heart in your arms.”_

_“To the city's glow and charm.”_

_“Swear I'll keep you safe from harm.”_

Korra blew a kiss then as the music began to fade down and return to what'd been playing previously, but not before she received a standing applause from the room, even Mako stood up and clapped like a maniac whilst his sibling wrapped Korra up in his arms and spun her around. Though nobody in the room was cheering louder than Asami who was punching her fist into the air in between shrieking and clapping and wiping away tears that wouldn't stop.

The Avatar jumped off of the stage after escaping Bolin's grip and drifted above the tables with ease using some light air bending before promptly wrapping Asami up in her arms, kissing her lovingly as she lifted the engineer off of the ground for a few seconds before, a thrilling experience in itself. Eventually Korra dropped them both back down softly and beamed.

“Was that okay?” Korra smiled as they lowered themselves back down into their booth.

“Are you kidding?! That was beautiful! I had no idea you could sing like that!” Asami shrieked as she squeezed Korra tightly.

The Avatar simply scratched her head as her cheeks went bright red. “Neither did I.”

“It was seriously amazing,” Asami grinned again.

“It really was, what a voice!” Yama interrupted as he stood over the booth, smiling warmly. “Asami, remember that fuse box you were talking about it? I found it outside.”

Asami looked to Korra for approval.

“Alright you nerds. Go play with some wires. Just don't blow the place up,” Korra laughed loudly as she lifted her arm so Asami could slip out.

Asami leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly. “Thanks dork. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Korra replied lovingly before reluctantly releasing her grip on Asami's hand and shifting over to join Bolin and the others.

Asami stretched her arms widely as they exited, feeling the cold breeze hitting her before they've even left the building as she hugged herself for some heat, missing Korra's fire bending powers desperately. _Anything in the pursuit of science. When did a bit of cold ever stop anyone?_

“Did you mess around with it already Yama?” Asami inquired with narrowed eyes as she buttoned up her jacket.

Yama laughed lightly. “No, I thought I'd leave it all to you. You're the expert after all. I'm sure you'll have the lights shining brightly in there in no time at all.”

“Brighter than the spirit portal,” Asami teased as she tapped his arm lightly before taking a step ahead and prancing down the steps of the bar into the street. At least she'd have space to work with the fusebox without any questions since the rest of the police and soldiers had gone back inside. _They're the smart ones. It's way too cold out here._

“Definitely,” Yama agreed from behind, voice sounding a little distant in the breeze.

Asami turned to smile at him before walking ahead.

“Aka! Now!”

Asami raised her head slightly, falling the sound of the urgent voice in the street. A blacked out van sat with its doors open idly on the road. A slender figure stood beside it, marching towards them at speed.

Asami felt her heart drop and froze in place.

“Haruana!”

Instantly Asami powered up her mechanized hand and was about to lunge forward when she felt an open palm slam against the back of her neck, sending numbing vibrations throughout her body as she felt to her knees, limbs feeling like jelly as she tried to spin around.

Her retaliation was halted by more precise jabs to her body. _Chi-blocking...?!_ In a moment all her strength and control was gone as she tumbled forward onto the road, mechanized hand crashing against the concrete as a piece of it flew off from the impact.

Haruana sprinted towards her, black cloak flowing in the wind as Asami felt arms under her shoulders pull her gently upwards. The engineer's vision was quickly going hazy as the figure of the Anti-spirit deputy shifted from side to side, becoming darker by the second. _No...I can't let her..._

Asami tried to raise her hand to zap Haruana when the former deputy grabbed under her legs and began hauling her towards the van much less gently than the person who'd picked her up previously. Her hand didn't respond one bit to her minds commands, drooping in the bitter air.

“Hurry it up Aka! We've got to get her to the portal before her friends show up!”

They picked up their pace up then as Asami's body rocked back and forth limply, using her last once of strength to turn her head slightly, breath catching in her throat instantly.

“Yama...what're you doing...?” she croaked painfully.

Yamamoto looked at her briefly, guilt evident in his eyes before he looked upwards again as the engineer felt herself being lifted inside the van. “I'm sorry Asami. But we needed you, it's the only way we'll close the portals.” Close...close the portals? They...want to use me as leverage...all this time...I trusted him...

_I won't be leverage._

Her vision was nearly black now as she stared forward, the two figures fumbling with her becoming blurry as they bound her legs and hands in front of her tightly.

“Korra...Korra!!!” Asami managed to shriek before before Haruana viciously jabbed her neck, the motion sending the engineer's head crashing against the floor of the van. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she felt her throat constrict, voice nothing more than a pathetic whimper.

“Careful!” Yamamoto retorted as he tightened the chains. 

“You didn't chi-block her properly!” Haruana hissed as she pushed Yama away. With that Asami felt her body give in, falling unconscious as the sound of an engine starting quietly rang distantly in her ears. _I preferred Korra's singing..._

****

Korra rose from her chair, pulling Mako and Bolin with her, her gut was twisting painfully. _Did I eat something bad?_

“What's up?” Mako asked in confusion as she pulled them away from their chairs, narrowly avoiding tripping up over someone's legs as she led them outside. Opal had drifted off to the bathroom a minute ago leaving Korra with her boys.

“I...I don't know. Something just feels off. And I thought I heard some commotion outside,” Korra explained vaguely as she scratched her head, dancing around another drunk patron as the cold wind from the street hit her. The red wine was still effecting her movements slightly though her mind felt much clearer than it had a few minutes ago.

Bolin raised his thick brows. “It's a bar. What'd you expect happens outside?”

Korra snarled at both of them as she shoved them forward. “Just c'mon!”

The Fire Ferrets followed cautiously as they stepped outside in the road, bracing themselves against the considerable cold. The Avatar panned her head left and right, spotting a van just down the street, two figures were fumbling with someone else. Even at this distance Korra recognized Yama's orange hair. _What's he up to?_

Korra's blood boiled furiously as they approached, spotting a half conscious Asami in Yama's grasp along with another hooded figure.

“Let her go!” Korra boomed as she sprinted forward, the sight of Haruana sending her into overdrive and she tore up the earth on either side of her and held it above her whilst running, Mako and Bolin were close behind.

“Now Aka! Now!” Haruana roared as she fired a series of lightning bolts Korra was forced to dodge before the anti-spirit deputy leaped inside the van with Asami.

Yamamoto reached inside his bag and pulled out a familiar object. _Raava's pot..._ The White Lotus Guard stared at it hesitantly for a few seconds as Korra was about to reach them. What was he planning to do with that old thing?

A second later and Yamamoto tossed the pot to the ground, shattering it into a million pieces, the sound of the ancient clay cascading in every direction echoed in the icy breeze.

Korra collapsed to her knees in the same moment, feeling like her insides were on fire as she tried desperately to pick herself up again, bending a rather pathetic ball of flame which Haruana easily knocked away. Korra's organs felt like they were trying to tear each other apart as she stumbled and fell flat on the ground, her entire body going into spasm as she fought to take some control.

The terrible sensation was agonizing, not too dissimilar to when her past lives had been ripped away from her, every agonizing strike echoing in her bones as Korra stretched a trembling, gloved hand forward in vain, even crawling was an effort as the Avatar kicked forward on her stomach, barely getting anywhere at all. Mako was on her a second later.

“You okay?!”

“They...they have Asami...stop them!” Korra rasped breathlessly as she watched Bolin sprint past, struggling to hold her head up at all as her muscles and nerves screamed.

_Avatar State...Now..._

Raava didn't respond. An impenetrable wall appeared to have formed between them. The Avatar State was lost to Korra at this moment in time. _That damn pot..._

“Bolin's on it,” Mako assured as he pulled Korra from the street gently and leaned her against a nearby wall.

The van began to speed away as Yamamoto charged behind it, freezing the road behind him as he ran. Bolin slipped onto his back moments before he had been about to earth bend the road in front of the van, grimacing slightly as Yama made a leap for the vehicle.

He never made the jump as Bolin managed to wrap a block of earth around the White Lotus Guard's foot and pulled him to the ground before encasing him in rock once he'd gotten himself upright. The van was however, long gone, having disappeared out of sight.

“Asami...I can't let them...I have to save her...” Korra mumbled as she felt herself loosing consciousness, grabbing out at Mako's shirt pleadingly.

“Korra! Korra stay with me! You've got to tell me what's wrong with you!” Mako shouted desperately as she shook the Avatar by her shoulders.

Bolin called over from the other side of the street. “I've got Yama...or whoever this guy is. He's out cold and trapped!”

“Nice work little bro, come look after Korra while I go and call this in!” Mako replied as he wrapped his jacket around Korra, warming her lightly with some fire bending and not leaving her side until Bolin had joined them from across the road.

“They got Asami...?” Bolin questioned grimly as he rubbed a hand against Korra's head. “She feels really warm.”

“Yeh, I think she got chi-blocked or something. I don't really know. Her chi feels all over the place,” Mako replied in concern. “Maybe the police can stop Haruana before she gets back with the rioters, save Asami. We can question that guy to. Find out what that crazy friend of his is up to. I'll call Air Temple Island too, Jinora might have an idea of what's up with Korra.”

Bolin nodded firmly. “Don't worry about Korra. I'll keep her safe until you get back.”

Mako tapped his siblings shoulder before dashing away. _If Haruana takes Asami to the rioters...no..._

“We'll get her,” Bolin assured softly as Opal emerged from the bar, concern etched across all of her features as she dropped down beside them. 

Eventually Korra felt herself slipping into blackness as her body continued to tremble and vibrate, her world had been turned upside down in a few seconds. Bolin kept a firm grip on her as Korra clenched her fists viciously, enough to pierce the skin.

“Asami...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to tell you how tense I felt writing that final 3rd even though I knew what the outcome was going to be. I had to keep taking breaks from my laptop just to chill. I suppose that event had been building for almost half the story. Other than that craziness I think a real highlight for the chapter for me was the singing scene. It was such a joy to write. To bad I took all that fluff away a few seconds later.
> 
> -Remember how in a previous chapter Asami and Korra were discussing spirits an attachments to physical objects? I figured that smashing THE Raava pot would do some pretty severe damage to the Avatar Spirit, since we know from Asami's weird spiritual connection with Korra that Raava was indeed still attached to said pot. Damage to Raava is like damage to Korra's very life essence, hence her almost chi-blocked state here.  
> -As for Asami, she was indeed chi-blocked by Yama/Aka, who probably used a little bit of water bending mixed in to amplify the effects. 
> 
> Next: 'The Storm' (A.K.A the chapter where everything really goes to shit and gets somehow shitter in the next chapter)


	31. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra faces off with Yamamoto whilst Asami's life hangs in the balance.

“What's wrong with me!?” Korra grumbled as she shifted back and forth on her feet, following through her different bending stances. The power of each element was a pale comparison to what the Avatar was normally very capable of. _This is the wrong time. The worst time. How could one pot do this much damage?_ Jinora and Tenzin stood nearby, watching on in concern at how agitated their pupil was, though it was hardly surprising given the traumatic events of the last few hours.

_Earth_.

Korra solidified her stance, rooting herself to the ground and closing her eyes. When she clenched her fists the earth responded. Very slowly. The effort of lifting even a few kilograms of stone was considerable, the earthy minerals seemed to be constantly on the edge of flowing out of her grip completely, more water than rock. This core element, one that the water tribe girl had mastered quickly, was almost foreign to her now, like she was learning it all over again in the compound. A second later and the Avatar was forced to drop the earth with shaking arms, taking in ragged breaths as she did so.

“Damn it!”

_Fire_.

This was the element she'd failed with when its strength was most required. To save Asami. Haruana had batted her weak blast away as though she was swatting a fly. Still, fire was coming back to Korra far quicker than any of the other basic elements as she shifted her stance, moving her feet closer together and raising her hands, an open palm at her front, tightly clenched fist at the back. It was no surprise that fire was currently the Avatar's only reprieve. An element which was powered by someone's raw chi and internal emotions. Right now, Korra happened to be extremely furious. More angry and terrified than she'd felt in her life.

She fired a quick round of flames forward in rapid succession, grinning only slightly at the heat radiating from the large, orange streams cascading from her hands. Fire was most definitely back in her control. Tenzin, however didn't seem convinced, looking slightly alarmed at the rage that was consuming his student. Korra ignored him and continued through the elements. Even if the Avatar had to tear the rioters a part with only fire in her arsenal she'd make it happen, burn Haruana's face all over again. No one was going to stop her getting to Asami.

_Air_.

A wider stance and two open palms. Straightened back. Gritted teeth.

“C'mon!” Korra spat as a pathetic gust of air coughed from her hand. Not even enough to knock over a basket of food let alone a person. Ironically, the element which the Avatar had struggled with most was illusive once more. _Raava. How serious is the damage?_

The light spirit was unresponsive, just as it had been for the past few hours, ever since Yamamoto had smashed Wan's pot in the deserted street whilst his psychotic accomplice had bundled a half conscious Asami into a blacked out van. That vision was enough for Korra to immediately switch her stance and fire a roasting ball of flame forward, one so powerful than Jinora and Tenzin recoiled behind a shield of air. _At least they can still air bend._

“Korra, please be careful!” Tenzin called cautiously as he placed a hand on Jinora's shoulder protectively, knowing the last thing his student needed now was a lecture on patience.

_Water._

This was her native element. Where she was strongest, and there was full moon forecast for the evening ahead. It should've been a piece of cake.

It was anything but as Korra opened up her fingers and bent her legs slightly, pulling at a nearby pond on the island. The water rippled from the Avatar's manipulation as she managed to raise the liquid out from pond and bring it in front of her. Again her grip felt too loose, the bubble she was floating molecular structure was constantly shifting in her grasp, the sphere of water was not at all spherical. Normally the constant shifting was to be expected, but usually Korra could control it, make the liquid bend to her will and retain a steady structure, not this bubbling mess before her.

A second later and Korra was forced to drop the bubble as her arms trembled from exhaustion. Being unable to move for the first hour after she was taken down had made the Avatar's muscles stiff and achy, that, combined with the fact she hadn't slept all night through worry and general frustration had culminated in a very sleep deprived and above all else, agitated state.

“Jinora, give me an update!” Korra commanded as she marched towards the two startled air benders.

Jinora wrapped an arm around her neck before speaking. “I'm still not sensing any Raava energy...”

Korra kicked out at the air before slouching to her knees, feeling both Tenzin and Jinora place a hand on her shoulders. The Avatar was suddenly very glad that they were practising in a secluded part of Air Temple Island. The United Forces and police who had also taken up residency here during the fighting in the city didn't know how badly Korra had been injured earlier in the evening. It would be a terrible blow to morale, which was already very low on account of their failures so far and the daunting battles that still loomed in the distance. 

Tears quickly coated Korra's cheeks as she cursed herself over and over again, pulling at her knees for some comfort. _I promised to protect you. I promised. You never let me down once and I've failed you at every hurdle. I'm a terrible Avatar. I'm a terrible girlfriend._

“It's okay Korra, General Iroh is still going to go ahead with his plan of attack. We'll take back the portal and save Asami,” Jinora assured softly, rubbing a hand against the Avatar's shaking back.

Korra shook her head frantically. “They could've done anything to her by now. Anything. Haruana's psychotic. She's killed 100's of people already! We have to go to the city now!” At that the Avatar was on her feet, pushing away from her mentors and running towards the dock. The melee of injured soldiers and police blocking her path proved to be barely an obstacle as she weaved through them with ease. At least her air bending stances were still as natural to her as breathing. That skill was something no one could ever take away.

“Korra stop!”

The dock quickly came into view as Korra leaped over several injured soldiers laying down, narrowly avoiding hitting their heads with her boot as they sat up in shock. _I can drive a boat. I can totally drive a boat._ She did not, however, have a plan once she reached the mainland. Taking back the city was not an option, taking down Haruana didn't seem such a certainty either. Not with Korra's bending in this weak state. Rescuing Asami. That was the priority, the only thing that mattered.

A sudden cable snaking around her ankle brought her escape to an abrupt and slightly painful end as Korra tumbled face first into the ground before being pulled back in the dirt. The Avatar snarled as she readied herself to pounce on however had interfered with her misguided plan.

The person responsible snarled in kind, a much deeper and far more terrifying growl than Korra was capable of producing, no matter how angry she got. Lin released the cables grip when the Avatar was sitting in front of her, knees wedged into the dirt.

“Going somewhere?” Beifong questioned intimidatingly as the cable retracted back into her armour with a snap.

Korra pulled herself to her feet, batting away Lin's extended hand. “The city. I've got to do something. I can't just sit around here doing nothing!”

“And what exactly were you going to do in the city alone? Except for being torn a part by those criminals in down town? You're in no fit state to be fighting anyone,” Lin snorted firmly.

Korra wanted to punch the Chief then, feeling that same resentment she'd initially possessed for Lin when they'd first meant bubbling just below the surface. She managed to hold herself firm on this occasion. The Avatar shook her head in frustration once more. Beifong was right. Korra's own weakness was what was making her more angry than anything else. A soft pat on the shoulder from Lin brought Korra screaming back to her senses.

“I know this must be tough kid, but I need you for something else just now,” Lin explained as she gestured for a pursuing Jinora and Tenzin to move along, then she beckoned for Korra to follow her.

Korra joined the Chief immediately, suddenly realising where Lin was taking her. The person she was being taken to. A person that Korra had been banned from going near in case she tore him limb from limb, a sadistic notion that still had appealed to the Avatar even now. At the present moment Korra was calm, at least enough to be able to control her temper when she faced the man who had betrayed them, had betrayed Asami above everyone else.

The pair jumped inside a power boat belonging to the city's police which one of Lin's men immediately powered as they hurtled towards Republic City. Korra tapped her foot frantically against the floor as the bay swayed around them. If the blue eyed girl fell in the water now she severely doubted she'd be able to save herself with bending. And she was also inching closer to where Asami was being held, at least where the Avatar presumed her partner was being held. Somewhere in the maze that was down town, most likely near the spirit portal since the barrier there was so heavily guarded.

Eventually they reached the city dock as Beifong helped Korra from the boat whilst her colleagues tied the black vessel to the harbour. A moment later and they were in a rather bashed up police cruiser powering through the deserted streets of Republic City. Anyone who hadn't joined the rioters or died already remained indoors since the city was under curfew. The shelter of a building was a safer option too since the rebels seemed to have a habit of popping up where least expected, though they had lost the advantage the sewer network had given them. Asami had been the one to figure out how the rioters had been moving forces around the city so freely. They were missing the green eyed woman's strategic and technical mind desperately. Bumi was no fit replacement.

The police station came into view then, the outside of the building heavily barricaded with walls of metal panelling topped with barbed wire. All in all it bore a striking resemblance to the perimeter at the Spirit Portal. The panelling was not, however, tall enough to cover the statue of a young Toph Beifong staring out at the city, once her city, in chaos. What was Toph thinking about all this? _I hope you're safe in Zaofu granny cranky pants._

Several heavily armoured police stood guard at the stations entrance, bristling slightly at the sight of the Avatar. They immediately stepped aside upon spotting their commander and chief.

“Where is he?” Korra questioned angrily as they stepped inside, passing by the front desk at tremendous speed, though there was no receptionist on call. It really was an all hands to the pump situation they'd suddenly found themselves in.

“In an interview room, heavily guarded. Mako's been questioning him for hours, but he's been asking to speak to you,” Lin replied quickly as they entered the catacombs that made up this area of the station. The lighting in here was truly appalling. Prison had to be a glum place in every sense of the word.

Korra clenched her fists. “To me? What does he want with me? He'll be lucky I don't smash his traitorous face to a bloody pulp.”

Lin spun around at that moment and pushed Korra back with some force. “I've been wanting to do the same thing believe me, but if you attack a prisoner under my care then I'll have to but you in a cell too.” At least the Chief stringently followed the rules, though Korra really wished Lin would bend the law in this case, let her give Yamamoto everything he deserved.

“Alright, I'll keep my cool,” Korra conceded with an exasperated gasp as they stopped outside a metal door Lin bent open with ease.

Mako was stood in a corner leaning against a wall, his expression a mixture of brooding teen and exhaustion. In the center of the room sat a metal table with chains tethered to the middle with a heavy lock, Yamamoto sat on a chair on the other end, a large bruise on his cheek from the body slam Bolin had dealt him. He looked upwards apprehensively when he spotted Korra enter with Beifong, looking as awkward and charming as ever. That made the Avatar's blood boil even more as she gritted her teeth.

It was then Mako tapped her shoulder in passing. “He's not saying much to me,” he whispered softly in his friend's ear before exiting the room. “Good hunting.”

Beifong gestured for Korra to take a seat at the opposite end of the table whilst the Chief stood guard at the back of the room. The Avatar did as she was told, keeping her arms under the table to try and hide her current fury, instead tapping her fingers against her thighs frantically.

Yamamoto pulled on his chains slightly as he leaned forward. “Korra, I'm sorry for what-”

“You don't get to be sorry!” Korra spat angrily, though she managed to stay seated, just. “How long have you been planning this – whatever _this_ is?”

Yamamoto recoiled slightly at her tone. “Years.”

“... Yamamoto, you joined the White Lotus...all that time training, sparring, helping me with my wheelchair. That was all an act?” Korra replied sharply, feeling her heart ache. She was the one who'd assigned Yama – Yamamoto to protect Asami in her absence. He'd done the exact opposite.

“My name's not Yamamoto. It's Aka. Haruana is my step sister. At least I think she is,” the prisoner mumbled, still sounding uncertain about that last part.

Korra leaned forward in that moment, grabbing the scruff of his collar. Lin shifted slightly, though she made no move to intervene. “You and your psycho sister. You murdered people. All for what? To get at me? To get at the spirits? My body in the ground won't bring back your village. You know that.”

“Of course I do. We just want you to close the portals, nothing more,” Aka shook his head. “And we never murdered anyone! That was the work of damn spirit vines, out of control. Out of _your_ control. I don't have to know anything about the spirits to know that you _should_ be keeping them in line, people have died because of your fumbling through life. When Aang was 12 he had far more spiritual control and understanding than yourself. It's your job to protect people from spirits and your knee jerk decisions!” That wasn't fair at all. Aang had access to his past lives, Korra was stumbling around in the dark for the most part.

Korra's eyes widened as her voice picked up pace, surely spattering the prisoner's face in spit. “Your sister messed with the vines! Whatever she told you is a lie. Nobody would have died if she wasn't so hell bent on vengeance, the spirits are only retaliating because they're being persecuted. Even Yon Rha was wise enough to see that. What made you think I'd ever close the portals?!”

“I didn't think you ever would, especially after the Air Nation were reborn as a result. It didn't stop me trying, when I remembered the smell of burning flesh, pieces of flaming earth tearing through the sky and landing in the snow. But then Asami...she changed everything,” Aka began, green eyes shifting to his feet for a long before he spoke again. _You don't get to say her name._ “She came into your life, and I realized, even at a distance, that maybe the key had finally come along. You came to value Asami's life over your legacy as the Avatar, the Air Nation, everything in this world. I know that for her, you _will_ close the portals.”

Korra shook her head frantically. For Asami she'd give up everything. Her life, her bending, her role as the Avatar. She'd go back to that cave in the Earth Kingdom in chains again, let Zaheer finish his work, all of it, if Asami's safety could be guaranteed. _I can't let him know that. I can't let anyone know that. They'll always expect me to put my duty as the Avatar above my duty to Asami._ She steadied herself in the chair.

“I won't do it. I won't close the portals. I'll take back the city and toss Haruana in a cell,” Korra replied firmly.

Aka raised his eyebrows dramatically. “And what about Asami...? You'd just let her die if it meant keeping your legacy in tact...?”

“My duty as the Avatar overshadows everything else. For thousands of years my past lives have been forced to make personal sacrifices in order to fulfil their role in the world, to maintain peace and balance. I won't be the person to end that selflessness because of my own earthly desires. Asami knows that,” Korra stated resolutely, amazed that the words didn't catch at the back of her throat. So many of those words belonged to Zaheer. Her duty as the Avatar could never block out Asami's light and love. Never. __

Aka narrowed his brows as though he had been personally affronted. “You'd let her go...just like that?” he grimaced incredulously, leaning forward aggressively in that same moment. “You don't deserve her love, Avatar Korra.”

Korra removed herself from the table then and stomped backwards, clenching her fists as flames bristled round her fingers. _Not here. Stay calm._ This man was deranged. What right did he have to judge who was deserving of Asami's love? He'd tossed the Future Industries CEO to the wolves only a few hours ago. Aka had betrayed Asami's friendship in the most cruel way and he was incredibly lucky Korra wasn't making him pay for that crime right now.

Lin spotted Korra's building temper and pulled her back to the wall gently before promptly occupying the hot seat at the desk. “If your sister is using Asami as her bit piece why hasn't there been any ransom demands from the rioters, any ultimatums?”

Aka shook his head in defeat, leaning back in his chair as much as the chains would allow. “Haru isn't in control of them. Not really, the Triads and the Red Monsoons are the ones pulling the strings with several members of their organisation assimilated within the rioters, telling them where to go, where to bolster their barriers. The gangs leaders are running things from inside some of the buildings left unoccupied by Kuvira's attack.”

“Great. So you're sister has managed to create a blockade of angry citizens that won't even listen to her?” Lin questioned exasperatedly, rubbing her forehead frantically. “Haruana wants Korra to get through to the city portal then, in order to close it.”

Aka nodded. “When the vines tore down the hospital I realized that we finally had the catalyst we needed to spark an Anti-Spirit riot in Republic City, one that would bring Korra and Asami back from Ba Sing Se immediately, back into our reach. But we also knew that the Republic City police would be able to crush any public disturbance, even a large one, fairly quickly, so I went to the prison in the mountains to cause a distraction-”

Korra charged forward again and grabbed Aka by the collar. “You opened the prisoner doors?! You nearly let Zaheer out! Do you know how many police officers died keeping him inside?!”

“A regrettable consequence of that distraction, but one that couldn't be avoided. Besides, with Asami's technical expertise you succeeded in securing the prison again. By the time you returned from the mountain the rioters had secured down town and dug themselves in, though that's when the Triads and Monsoons began to wrestle control away from my sister, leaving her as a figurehead for the rioters to rally behind, someone who could represent that Anti-spirit sentiment. Though she is allowed to come and go and she pleases she is no longer in control of the backbone of the rioters and dissenters.”

Lin pushed Korra aside firmly, causing the Avatar to fall to the floor hard. The Chief then grabbed Aka's collar herself and slammed a fist against his cheek viciously. The White Lotus guard was propelled backwards violently in his chair before the chains on his wrists wrenched him back to the desk. Blood was trickling down his nose into his mouth. He didn't look frightened or in pain though, nor even surprised. Just sad and mournful, which only served to anger Beifong more.

“My men lives are _not_ regrettable consequences! They were people, people with families who were just doing their job! You can play ignorant all you want!” Lin boomed as she shook her hand. She leaned into his face. “Even if you and your sister weren't the ones who had your hands around their throats, you are just as responsible as Zaheer for their deaths. You are both murderers.”

A noticeable chill fell across Aka's face at those grim words. His expression became sullen and glum, a haunted glint in his normally bright green eyes. _You are a murderer._ Perhaps the red haired young man was finally starting to realize the terrible part he'd played in the events of the past few days. _Good. Let it ache and burn. It's exactly what you deserve._

Lin stepped away from Aka then as she helped Korra back up from the floor, not bothering to apologize for the earlier shove. “Let's go kid. I think we've got just about all we're going to get from this rat.”

Korra nodded firmly as she followed the Chief out of the interview room, glaring back at Aka briefly who was staring down at the desk surface as his blood began to pool there. The Avatar was very glad Beifong had been the one to punch him. This was about the only justice Lin would get for her officers deaths and the hit seemed to have knocked some sense into the former White Lotus member. Or at the very least some self reflection.

“How'd it go?” Mako asked with interest as they joined him outside.

“We're not any further forward,” Lin admitted as the walked away, several police retook their guarding position at the door. “Looks like our friend Haruana has much less control than we realized so taking her out won't necessarily bring this royal mess to an end.”

Mako shook his head in frustration. “And Asami? What are we going to do about Asami?” the detective inquired frantically, the desperation in his tone only increasing Korra's worry.

Lin put a hand on both of their shoulders and halted them in the corridor. “My hands are tied on this, General Iroh is in charge of any of the operations in the city and he won't risk his men lives for one person. If you want to get to Asami then you'll have to wait till the United Forces make their move tonight, as was already planned. I've received reports from my men that Miss Sato was marched through to the Spirit Portal earlier, it caused a lot of commotion.”

Korra removed the Chief's hand abruptly, waving her arms frantically. “Did they hurt her?! Is Asami okay?!” If it was physically possible, the Avatar was sure steam would have been shooting from her ears. Why did she have to suck at bending now? Of all times? She needed control of the elements and Raava to have any chance of success. 

“I don't know, Korra. I'm sorry. My men lost sight of her in the crowd,” Lin eventually replied, stepping aside when the Avatar jumped forward to punch a nearby wall, creating an impressively large hole in the plaster. Even without mastery of the elements Korra was formidably strong, as said wall had just found out.

Korra moved to punch the wall again, cursing to herself as she did so. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why am I so useless at times like this?!!!”

Before her fist was able to make contact Mako grabbed her arm and wrenched it back to the Avatar's side. “Cool it Korra,” he murmured softly before placing his hand on his friend's violently trembling shoulder. “Getting angry like this won't help Asami. You'll get your chance tonight when the United Forces move. Until then you need to keep a level head. With your bending the way it is getting mad isn't going to help anyone, especially not you or your girlfriend.”

The Avatar shook out of his grip but did as was told, inhaling deeply and placing her shaking hands together for a solid minute as Mako stared at her in confusion. She counted her breathes, extending the time of each inhale and exhale until they reached a steady rhythm.

Eventually Korra opened her eyes again, glancing up to Mako with clasped hands. “Breathing technique. Normally I use it when I'm – frightened – or whatever. I figured it might work when I'm mad too.”

Mako looked rather uncomfortable, having only a little knowledge on Korra's nightmares. Asami was right when she said Mako wasn't an in touch with his feelings kind of person. To the Avatar's surprise Mako smiled slightly, glad that Korra was finally finding some control in her considerable mental trauma. “Who taught you that?” he asked softly as they began walking again. Lin made sure to keep her distance from the pair.

Korra felt the slightest tears building before promptly wiping them away and smiling slightly. Now was not the time to be sad. Now was the time to fight. “It was Asami...”

Mako wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder then. “Don't worry Korra, we'll get her back tonight with General Iroh. Plus we both know Asami's tough as nails. She'll be able to protect herself until we get to her.”

Korra nodded slowly, leaning into Mako's strong arm for some relief. It didn't matter how tough Asami was. She was a non bender surrounded by malicious benders. Of course Asami was in mortal danger before Korra got to her, Haruana's hostage or not. There was absolutely no guarantee of her safety.

_What if I have to close the portals? What if it's Asami's life or else? I can't tell anyone. No one. Not even Asami will think that's the right choice._ Korra shook her head slightly. _I'll do it. I'll close them._

****

The ground below Asami was soft, ridiculously soft, like a meadow of grass. It was almost enough to block out the dull ringing from her right temple, a sensation that was growing more painful by the second as the engineer started to come to from the blackness. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, not at all sure what sight was about to greet her as she lay on her back. Darkness.

Black sky filled with stars floated above in a blurry mess as Asami tried to focus in on her surroundings, the dull pain throbbing in her skull making the task extremely exhaustive and difficult. It certainly didn't help that the CEO was trying to correlate the events of the past few hours into something understandable.

Team Avatar had went out for some drinks...then Korra had sung wonderfully on stage...then Yama...The name made Asami's stomach twist horribly as she tried desperately to remember. _Yama. Korra. What happened?_

Her vision became slightly clearer as oxygen began to return to her brain, becoming distinctly aware of a dried substance that run from just above her ear down to her chin, some of it had mashed into her long black hair which had long since fallen from its tie. Blood. That was blood. _My blood..or someone else's...?_ Haruana had taken her with Yama's help, bundled her into the back of van. And Korra had come running for a few seconds. Asami had blacked out then, though she was pretty sure if Korra had been in full Avatar mode then she wouldn't be here now. Something bad must've happened. _...Korra...are you okay?_

Asami had woken again before this, if only very briefly and in a complete haze from whatever Yama had done to her. Some heavy chi-blocking combined with water bending had destroyed her muscles and nerves, though it hadn't actually been very painful, just numbing. Sensation was slowly starting to return as she twitched her fingers slightly, groaning quietly from the effort. When she had woken before now she'd be walking, very unsteadily, being led forward by someone who maintained a fierce grip on her back and shoved her forward. Her head had been covered by an itchy hood that kept making her cough. Even with her vision blocked at that time she was acutely aware of noise, people all around her, shouting like maniacs. Shouting for blood. That's when something had hit the side of Asami's head. Probably a stone. The impact had knocked her for six again.

_It's no wonder my head's pounding..._

The CEO tried to pull herself upwards, surroundings finally becoming clear. The sight was both familiar and comforting. Purple blades of grass shifting softly in the breeze surrounded her, small strangely shaped trees were dotted across the land with icy blue mountains in the distance. This was the Spirit World, or more accurately the beautiful entrance to the Republic City portal. After never entering the Spirit World for most of her life, she'd been here an awful lot of times, perhaps as much as Korra, over the past few months.

When Asami managed to finally sit upwards she felt something tugging painfully at her wrists and ankles. A quick inspection of her lower body revealed the chains bound tightly to arms and legs, stopping her from standing up with assistance, or moving at all really. Her hands were secured against her stomach firmly so she wouldn't be able to zap anyone with her glove. A glance at the device revealed that it wasn't useful at the moment anyway. The fall when Haruana had nabbed Asami had damaged the metal plating of the glove and stuck it's voltage setting to lethal. Then again the damage it'd been dealt meant it probably wouldn't doing much zapping anyway. It was a repair she'd easily be able to make if she was in her workshop.

It was then Asami spotted a figure with short brown hair standing a few meters away, facing the portal, the yellow light was illuminating them majestically.

“Korra...?” Asami asked cautiously, cringing at the rattling sound the chains made.

The figure took a long time to turn around. When they finally did Asami found herself desperately wishing she hadn't spoken at all as the stranger approached, black cloak swaying in the breeze.

It was Korra, but not the one Asami knew. This monster had the Avatar's short brown hair, yet it was duller somehow, though that really wasn't the problem. It was the creature's face that was sending chills up Asami's spine, numbing her muscles more than Yamamoto's chi-blocking ever had. The skin of this face was horribly distorted, patchy in places. Some of the flesh was brown, that belonging to Korra, and some was red and raw, as though the Avatar had bore the blunt of some intense flames. One of the stranger's eyes was closed over and swollen around the edges. The other eye was the opposite, wide open and blue, the purest blue. Even at this distance though, Asami knew that wasn't the Avatar's eye, even if she ignored the considerable scarring of this person's face. It was far too dull and lifeless to possibly belong to Korra, who even in her darkest moments still had the slightest glimmer of hope in her beautiful, blue eyes.

“Good morning,” the figure called sarcastically, not a hint of Korra's love in her voice. There was no warmth at all as the creature approached.

Asami immediately shifted backwards on the dirt, though the chains didn't let her get very far before the stranger was at her feet, staring down as Asami tried with all her strength to look away, unable to bare the sight of seeing Korra's face like this, even if it was just a shade. Firm fingers on her chin prevented the engineer from turning her head as she was forced to face her captor.

“You can't even stand looking at me, can you?” the stranger whispered softly as she leaned forward slightly. “This is the Avatar's face. Your girlfriend's face. I mean , I know it's a little bit shoddy but you can't really blame me. It's been through the wars, so it was bound to have a little wear and tear.” When Asami didn't respond except by locking her green eyes shut the stranger grabbed the collar of Asami's jacket tightly. “Poor Korra. She better be careful. Seems like you'll be running for the hills as soon as she gets any scars which mar her _pretty_ face.”

Then the stranger used her grip of Asami's garment to push the engineer back to the ground. “Where you belong,” her captor muttered before sitting across from the CEO with crossed legs. _This person is out of their mind._ “Still. It's hardly surprising. You pull on people's emotions like you're tinkering with a car engine. They've all fallen for your falsehoods. Korra, Yon Rha, hell you almost had Aka, or Yamamoto, or whatever silly name he went by around you fools. He could've healed that nasty head wound for you, you know?” the scarred psycho suggested, sounding almost genuine before leaning forward slightly and narrowing their one good eye. “You're good Sato, I'll give you that. It's no wonder you head the richest business in the four nations.”

“Haruana...? Your face....” Asami breathed quietly as she tried to adjust to this person's hellish appearance, at least enough that she didn't feel ready to vomit at any moment.

The Anti-spirit deputy half smiled, though the considerable damage to her face made the simple act look painful and all the more sinister. “My face has been a mess for years. I stopped caring a long time ago. Besides, this is Koh's work, not mine. I'm sure it doesn't look any worse than the raw mess of charred flesh it was before. Actually having some of Korra's face is a big improvement, don't you think?” Haruana put her gloved finger under her single blue eye then and smirked.

Asami stared at Haruana in disbelief. When the deputy had attacked her in the city she had seemed very unhinged. Now she was psychotic, well beyond it. She was far more deranged and desperate here, and far more dangerous. That impending sense of doom led Asami to shift her wrists lightly, testing out the strength of the chains whilst the deputy looked back at the portal. They were made of a material the engineer couldn't quite identify, somewhere between raw metal and the purity of platinum. It was difficult to tell whether they could be bent or not, but they definitely couldn't be broken by force alone.

Haruana dropped down to the ground again and scuttled over to Asami on her knees, a wiry smile on her face. “So tell me Sato, how did you do it? How did you nearly corrupt my brother?” _Yamamoto...her brother. The scarring on his arm. The one he claimed to have got from sparring. He didn't get burned by the White Lotus, he was injured in that lost village. His lost village._

“I didn't do anything to your brother. He befriended me and then betrayed me. There's not much else to it,” Asami grunted softly as she tried to sit upwards with some effort before flopping onto the grass a few trying seconds later. Haruana found that very funny as she laughed loudly and strolled over to the engineer, pulling her up roughly to a sitting position.

“You looked like a downed turtle-duck,” Haruana giggled as she sat down again. “He didn't betray you. How could he? He was never loyal to you to begin with, he was always loyal to his little sister, wanted to close the spirit portals just as much as me, though we had a difference of opinion on how this goal could be achieved. I naively thought we could do it democratically, through Yon Rha, but Aka was right all along. The Avatar would never cater to the government of the United Republic, no matter how much support they had. Instead, getting close to Korra, figuring out her weaknesses, how she may be convinced or forced to close the portals. That was my brother's plan. But he almost lost sight of it because of you, honestly I think he fell a little in love with you. That was until he saw me again, saw his little sister's scarred face after all these years and remembered. Remembered all the people who burned because of the Avatar and the spirits, the family we lost in flames.”

“This won't change anything. You're both idiots if you think that Korra will close the portals, undo all of her work, just for me,” Asami replied coldly.

Haruana smirked widely again. “And I think you're blind to the Avatar hero complex. Korra will do exactly that when she comes for her 'beloved'.” There was a definite jealously in the deputy's tone, and Asami was pretty sure it wasn't for her. Did she once have feelings for Korra? How did they even know each other? If there was indeed some jealousy present it went a long way to explaining why Haruana had such pure hatred for Asami, even more so than the venom she bore for the Avatar.

“When Korra gets here she'll rip you a part. You don't stand a chance against her,” Asami stated confidently. Korra's strength was one thing she always had faith in. “And even with that stolen face of yours you're doing a terrible job of hiding the fact that you had a crush on Korra, maybe you still do.”

Haruana launched herself to her feet then and stomped over to Asami, grabbing the engineer by her long black hair and pulling her upwards to stand. The tugging was painful but Asami managed to contain a gasp as the deputy brought their faces together. Now Asami couldn't ignore Haruana's scars, they filled her vision. Every line, ever raw piece of flesh, the way the skin was badly swollen in some places. Still, Asami's gaze continued to flit to the deputy's one good eye, Korra's blue eye, the only thing that was keeping the CEO sane.

“She doesn't stand a chance against me, my brother made sure of that. Aka assured me that smashing that old pot would sever Korra's connection to the Avatar spirit as well as do some serious damage to her bending.” That explained why Korra hadn't freed the CEO by now, though the engineer had no doubt her girlfriend was still going to come for her, if she could even walk. Asami couldn't help but try to propel herself forward, anything to land a hit of Haruana, to punish her for all the pain she'd put Korra through.

The deputy's grip on her black hair was like a vice as Haruana kept her at a distance with ease. “Oh no you don't. When Korra comes she's going to have to make a difficult choice, and a non bender like you isn't going to stop me. You may have had the advantage before, with your earth bending friend and that glove of yours, but not now, I made sure of that. You should be grateful to me. I saved your life. When I brought you to the portal, through the crowds, I kept a hood over your head to protect your identity. Seems you're just as unpopular with those folks as the Avatar. Unfortunately, one of them spotted the Future Industries logo on your jacket and took a wild guess at who you were, following that quickly with a stone. If I hadn't rushed you into the portal then the crowd would've been on you and torn you to pieces. I saved you Sato.”

Haruana then kneed Asami swiftly in the stomach, knocking the engineer back onto her knees forcefully before she lowered herself to the same level, smiling all the while. Asami groaned slightly from the impact as Haruana maintained a firm grip of her chin. “As for crushes on Korra, that was a long time ago. You were traipsing around with a fire bending teenager back then. You probably wish you were still dating him now, then you could have avoided this mess entirely.”

No. That wasn't true at all. Asami would burn for Korra if she had to, she already had. Still, Haruana didn't need to know that, she would play along with the deputy's warped perception of her love for Korra, anything to get Haruana close again, close enough that Asami could retaliate, even in chains.

“Maybe I would...” Asami began, sounding like she was almost speaking to herself as Haruana leaned forward with interest, raising a brow. “I've nearly died for Korra so many times, and she's never done the same for me. Guess that's why I'm here now. My girlfriend has left me with a psychopath who hates me. Not a very good girlfriend.” Asami looked up at the deputy then. Haruana seemed to be lapping up her lies happily. “I should've seen it coming along. The way she disregarded my feelings by kissing Mako, then leaving me alone for three years with barely a word to tell me how she was...” The last part caused an awkward twist in Asami's stomach, making the words sound much more truthful. The years Korra had been gone still ached like a raw wound from time to time.

Haruana nodded slightly, though her single eye was wide with surprise. “She betrayed us both...though the psychopath comment was a little uncalled for.”

Asami half laughed, unsure how genuine it sounded. Haruana seemed to buy it, giggling slightly as she leaned a little closer. _Just a little more._ “You called me rich girl any time you spoke to me.”

“That's only because it's true,” Haruana smiled crookedly. “But maybe I misjudged you Sato – Asami – or maybe you were blinded by your love for Korra. But now you can finally see with clarity, Korra doesn't love you like you love her, she doesn't love anyone as much as she loves herself. All the Avatar's have an ego as big as a badger-mole. Maybe that knock to the head did you some good.” _Lies. All lies._ Haruana leaned forward again, gesturing with a gloved hand to the portal, her expression was incredibly thoughtful. “Maybe you can help me, help me to convince Korra to close the portals. She'll still listen to you. You've seen what the spirits have done, all the chaos they've caused. Without your expertise the economy of Republic City would've collapsed after Harmonic Convergence. Think of all the livelihoods that would've been lost?”

Asami paused for several seconds as though she was thinking about this ludicrous proposition when in truth she was formulating a plan of attack as soon as the deputy moved within reach. She still had to get Haruana there. _Time to use that Sato charm that worked to perfection with that Fire Nation guard. “...I...I'll help you. But only if _you_ can _convince_ me,” the engineer murmured softly, inching forward slightly as she did so._

Haruana's blue eye widened in surprise, but she didn't move away either. _It's working. Just keep it together Sato. Guess it's been a long time since anyone has shown her any affection._ Asami had really expected the deputy to push her back to the ground by now, instead Haruana did the opposite, leaning in hesitantly. Maybe the deputy hadn't been wrong about Asami being able to manipulate Yamamoto, but if she had it certainly wasn't intentional. Closer. Closer. Closer.

_Now!_

A moment before their lips connected Asami brought her forehead crashing into Haruana's skull with all of her strength, the impact stung tremendously as the gash on the side of the engineer's head tore open again, warm blood streamed down her cheek. The clashing of their heads had also stunned Haruana considerably as the deputy crashed back onto the grass. Before she was able to rise again Asami spun her bound legs round and tripped the deputy in one swift motion. A second later and Asami lunged on top of Haruana, the narrow distance that had separated them meant the chains didn't stop her this time. Asami pushed her full weight down as the deputy tried to recover from the initial hit, slowly squirming underneath her. The engineer shifted forward slightly, so her chained hands were beside the deputy's head. She brought her hands back as much as the restraints allowed and crashed the metal into the side of Haruana's head, drawing blood instantly.

She quickly went for a second swing, hitting the deputy with the damaged plating of her mechanized hand this time and further deepening the wound she had just created. Haruana somehow remained conscious through the beating, eventually managing to bring her knee into Asami's ribs with some considerable force, a hit that the engineer was sure broke the bone as she felt the oxygen rush from her lungs. The deputy took full advantage of the pause in Asami's brutal assault, bringing her hands up to shove the CEO to the side and rising unsteadily to her feet as blood flowed down her scarred face.

Asami tried to shift again despite the agony ebbing in her lower torso. The deputy stumbled over a second later, keeping one hand over the gash Asami had created on the side of her head. The deep wound only added to Haruana's hellish appearance.

“You bitch!” the deputy cried with venom as she slammed her boot into Asami's chest again, cracking another rib as she laid into the engineer.

This time Asami was unable to stop herself crying out as pain rocked her body, turning her vision a hazy shade of red. The sound of fire crackling in the air cleared her sight slightly as Haruana crouched down beside the engineer and slammed a flame coated fist into the side of the CEO's face, charring the flesh there as Asami cried out.

“Stop it!” Asami shouted as she tried to bring her chained hands up to protect her face. They were stuck to her stomach. It was truly humiliating to hear how desperate her voice sounded, but Asami was terrified of fire, since her mother, since Korra had attacked her in fear. Was this how her life was going to end? Burned to death just like Yasuko Sato? The universe did enjoy being overtly cruel as well as ironic.

_Are you still that scared girl from the Sato mansion or something more?_

_Koh?...In my head again..._

Haruana raised her fist again, flames licking across her fingers, she'd increased the intensity of the fire.

_I'm still that scared little girl. But I'm also something more._

Fear didn't make Asami freeze in place anymore. It gave her strength, the will to survive, to see Korra smiling again.

Asami rolled to the side rapidly as Haruana's fist crashed down on the grass beside her, setting the grass alight as the CEO brought her chained legs down on top of the deputy's back, slamming her into the dirt before rolling backwards and bringing herself into a crouching position. Her entire body screamed at her to stop moving. She did the opposite, running for her life, well, actually hopping as much as the chains and her shattered ribs allowed in the direction of the portal. 

The yellow light was just out of reach as Haruana pulled herself upwards. A moment later and Asami felt something hot and sharp hit her back, the tingling sensation quickly spread all over her body, burning every nerve ending as the engineer fell to her knees.

Involuntarily, she bit down hard on her tongue, feeling blood in her mouth as lightning coursed through her veins. Eventually the punishment was too much as Asami flopped onto her front, limbs still twitching slightly against the purple grass. A rough hand on her back spun her around. Haruana faced her, two fingers pointing directly at the engineer as electricity sparked around her digits. The deputy looked to be ready to fire again, this time with a more lethal voltage.

“Dam...damaged...goods,” Asami managed to mumble through her blood.

Haruana stared at her in confusion, lightning receding slowly. “What!?” the deputy rasped.

“You...Korra won't...won't do what you want...not if you...hurt me any more...than you have,” Asami groaned as she stared upwards to the darkening sky above. Black dots danced in front of her pupils. _Damn electricity...damn glove...damn chains..._

Haruana gritted her teeth, appearing as though she was still willing to fire. Her blue eye narrowed slightly before she exhaled loudly and took a few steps backwards. Seemingly, the deputy had seen some sense through her blind rage on this occasion. Haruana took a few more seconds before she picked Asami up by her back and marched her forward, away from the portal. She maintained two fingers against Asami's spine as they stumbled, a firm reminder of what would happen if the engineer tried something heroic again. Even tentative step sent pain rocketing through her ribs.

Asami complied on their walk through the Spirit World, eventually finding themselves at the Tree of Time as both of their legs began to tire. The two other spirit portals bookended this location magnificently, reaching up into the sky, a sky that was darkening by the second as Asami glanced towards the ancient tree at the centre of the wilderness. When she'd went inside the tree with Korra she hadn't experienced any past memories, much to the Avatar's disappointment. _I'm probably a lot more spiritually charged now. Maybe things would play out differently._

It began to rain lightly, giving Asami some relief as the dried blood on her face began to wash away. Haruana stopped them then in one of the crevices of this strange landscape.

“Damn Spirit World weather,” the deputy grumbled to herself as she looked up to the sky. Fire benders really didn't enjoy this kind of weather.

The rain became heavier almost instantly after Haruana's words. Almost a deliberate slight of the deputy. Asami had to hold in a giggle, though the monsoon like conditions were starting to make her feel very cold as water dripped from the ends of her dirt clumped black hair and fell slowly to the earth. Her feet were especially chilly as Spirit World rain began to form a small puddle below them, every movement became a squelch.

Haruana stomped slightly. “If this world is supposed to be so picturesque then why does it rain like this?” the deputy groaned. It wasn't really clear if that was a question she actually wanted answered.

Asami simply smiled to herself despite the pain inside her mouth and from her ribs, watching a series of storm clouds way off in the distance, in the direction of the Republic City portal.

“Because this rain is beautiful,” Asami replied smugly as she stared forward. She felt Haruana shudder before jabbing her in the back slightly. The CEO ignored her. “Especially when you know what powerful weather system is causing it.”

Haruana barely even responded. “Don't pretend to be clued up on the Spirit World Sato, it does your intelligence no favours.”

Asami remained silent, smiling slightly, just enough that Haruana couldn't see it.

_Korra is coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was fun. You'd think I enjoy hurting Asami, I swear I love that girl so much. I really enjoyed just how crazy Haruana's gotten, she's so damn unhinged, and sadly Sato bore the brunt of that this chapter. Just a reminder that these chapters are from specific characters POV's, so clearly there will be some biased there.
> 
> Thoughts and such things are very much appreciated. Lots of comments on that last chapter, thanks guys! :)
> 
> Don't be expecting such quick updates for the final 3 chapters, I've got university back in my life and this is a hobby, not my job ahaha


	32. Service and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra faces off with Haruana in the Spirit World to save Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...this chapter. This CHAPPPPTTTTER. Title in inspired by that wonderful piece of soundtrack from the end of Book 3, go look it up if you haven't already. It's so beautiful.

General Iroh's plan was in full motion as what remained of the United Forces and the city's police moved at great speed down Kyoshi Avenue. This was the time, Korra's chance. If they could just pierce through the rioters barrier in one place and get to the ground around the portal they could end this. The objective was relatively simple, though not in Bumi's translation, thankfully Iroh had been on hand to clear everything up. The full might of the United Forces would get to the ground around the portal by breaking through the enemy's barrier and one precise point, once on the other side they would secure that spirit vine infested ground and then push back from there, taking the rioters from behind and crippling any chance of retaliation.

It was a dangerous plan, and one that would result in heavy casualties once they got to the centre of down town which had become a veritable monkey hornet nest. Speed was of the essence too. If they hoped to take the rioters by surprise they had to get through as quickly as possible. That's why a squad of earth benders had been placed at the forefront of their attacking force, to clear a path for all of the other soldiers behind them. President Yon Rha and Bolin were part of that squad. Korra was frustratingly stuck in the middle of the pack, not assigned to any particular elemental team and she was also in an old air bender robe instead of her usual water tribe get up. How much that would fool the rioters she didn't know. Certainly once they realized she was the Avatar they would target her, hopefully that wouldn't happen. Tenzin told her the robe belonged to his father when he was a teenager. It was a strangely comforting feeling, having Aang with her in some small way, though she really wished she had her glider in tow as well. _Then I'd be just like him. The Avatar who saved the people he loved and one with a celebrated legacy._

Tenzin and several others had stayed behind on Air Temple Island to attend to the injured and formulate any required evacuation if the worst should happen. His daughter Jinora couldn't be persuaded to remain at home though, she was running alongside Korra at this moment in time. Jinora's bending was not what was required here though, it was her spiritual connection. She could at least keep tabs on Raava for Korra, alert the water tribe girl if she sensed the Avatar state being reactivated.

Korra suspected that Jinora was aware of her own secret plan, though not the whole closing the portals part. The part about ignoring Iroh's orders and going through the portal anyway to take down Haruana and save Asami, that was something she'd told no one. She simply didn't have time to stay and fight at the portal with everyone else and Korra had every faith that the rest of Team Avatar could hold their ground until she returned, hopefully with Haruana caught and Asami safe in her arms.

The Avatar glanced up at the portal light, the closest she'd been to it many weeks. They had to be getting close to the blockade now, though it was hard to see being this faraway from the front line.

A huge crashing sound from up ahead indicated that they had indeed hit the barrier as the street erupted with shouting and the sounds of various elements being fired by either side. They had engaged the enemy.

“Stay close to Opal,” Korra muttered to Jinora as she brought a flame into her hand.

Jinora gave her a disgusted look. _You're still a kid that I have to protect._ Despite her irritation Jinora eventually nodded.

It was then Korra picked up her pace and began moving to the outside of their forces. “Stay in formation!” she heard General Iroh boom from somewhere in the distance, though the order was not at her. _I can't get stuck with the crowd here or else I'll not even get a shot at the portal!_

The barrier came into view then as Korra sprinted down the road, red cloak billowing in the breeze as she ran with all her strength. She pulled the robes large hood up to cover her head slightly, spotting Mako already in a fire fight with one of the rioters. Korra was about to go and help him when the young detective shot a disabling bolt of lightning which knocked his attacker unconscious in an instant. _He's got this._

The Anti-Spirit rioters barrier had been badly damaged in once precise location by their earth benders just as intended, a large gap had been created in all the twisted metal and barbed wire that the United Forces were now pouring through like a swarm, pushing the rebels back. Korra didn't bother going through the gap herself, instead using some light fire bending at her feet to send herself flying over the wall and landing gracefully on the other side where she was met with total chaos. People were fighting in every direction as elements flew back and forth. Korra ducked down low as a block earth was tossed her way by a muscular looking man. His suit was too expensive and clean. _That's no rioter. That's a triad or monsoon._ Someone that had to be taken down.

Korra was about to knock him off his feet with some air bending when she remembered how utterly useless that had been earlier. Instead she decided to take a leaf out of Asami's book, using some martial arts skill rather than bending here. The Avatar dodged another chunk of earth and used the period between the next piece to be launched to lunge forward and close the gap between herself and the gang member. A second later and she was on him, toppling him over with her momentum and weight before slamming a fist into the side of his head. The man went limp in her grip almost instantly. _Knock out!_

Then she turned her attention to the portal. It was so close. So close.

Unfortunately there was still a lot of rioters between her and it. With the Avatar state this would've been easy, with this kind of terrible bending this would be a nightmare. Korra narrowed her eyes as she tried to visualize a path through. Like a leaf through that stupid, ancient air bending door thing. Except she wasn't going to set all of her obstacles on fire in frustration this time as much as she wanted to. _No more death. No more reasons for vengeance._

Charging at full speed Korra slid out of the way of a wave of water, flipping over a blast of fire a moment later as some of the rioters started to target her. None of them had seemed to notice she was the Avatar yet. She still had a chance. The water tribe girl flitted and dodged between a haze of people, most of whom had blood on their faces from combat. It was getting difficult to tell who was friend or enemy has Korra felt herself being pushed into the swarm, almost losing her footing as the torrent moved to and fro. This had to be the area of the battlefield with the most intense fighting. The red uniform of the United Forces was strangely hard to see in the dimness of the night, or the dark metal uniform of the Republic City police.

When Korra felt an hand grab her shoulder she loosened their grip with some very light air bending, the most she was capable of at this moment in time. _I'm dressed like the ultimate master of air bending and it's like my hands are coughing a little._ It would almost have been funny had the situation not be so grim. On the plus side, at least she wouldn't risk hurting anyone who could potentially be on her side with this level of force.

An astray rock crashing into her temple reminded her why this would be a whole lot better with some decent bending skills. The impact of the stone didn't quite knock her off her feet but it was enough to make her head spin as her vision blurred for a few seconds. She pushed forward anyway, shouldering her way through the crowd where she could. There weren't many people who could compete with Korra on a physical level, even without her bending. Especially an angry Korra. She bulldozed more rioters aside as she felt the crowd begin to thin out again. Perhaps she was finally out of the most dense part of the fighting.

The portal was incredibly close now though there was not a spirit insight. They'd all been killed or retreated back into the Spirit World. _I wanted us to live in harmony. I'm supposed to be the bridge...and look what I've done. Look what my utopia has become._

Korra inhaled deeply as she assessed the ground that lay ahead. Only 20 to 30 meters of dormant spirit vine and concrete remained between her and the portal. She had no idea what she was going to find on the other side either. _I have to go. I have to._ Her last walk through the portal had been so much more pleasant and with much, much better company. _Asami...I'm coming._

There was still an awful lot of people between her and the portal. _Now Raava. I need you._

Again the light spirit was unresponsive.

Fighting still echoed all around her as she turned briefly, seeing the clashing of the elements in slow motion and watching as some of the United Forces soldiers fell, though many of the rioters were falling in equal measure. Could they really hold this ground without her presence? _Yes. It's not like I'd make any difference in my current state. I'm not the Avatar right now. I'm just Korra, Korra going to save her girlfriend from a crazy murderer._

Again her attention returned to the portal as she inhaled once more. The rioters might be able to land a few hits on Korra before she got through but as long as she stayed on her feet she could do this. If she fell, that would be an entirely different story.

_GO!_

At that Korra sprinted forward with all of her remaining energy and resolve, not bothering to dodge this time as one of the rioters sent a flame her way, instead she bent it to the side harmlessly before her cloak set alight. _Closer. Just a little more._

Some frozen water beneath her feet almost made her fall over as she stumbled forward, loosing her speed slightly. Korra managed to stay upright regardless and soon was at full pelt again, though her near fall had caused her baggy red hood to fall back to her shoulders. Her hands were too occupied with defending herself to bother fixing it into place again.

Several of the rioters began to pay attention to her now as a flash of recognition danced across their many eyes. _Shit._

“It's her! It's the Avatar!” one of the rioters cried out angrily before launching shards of ice Korra's way.

Again Korra weaved as best she could, slapping some of the pieces away with her arms. Quickly the pieces began to cut into her skin after she could no longer avoid them, feeling warm blood sticking to the cloth of her cloak in several places. The portal had to be 7, maybe 10 meters away now. _I'm so close!_

Another wave of fire came her way from many directions as Korra batted most of it away, though some of it did manage to singe and burn her.

“Bring her down!”

A instant later and Korra felt earth lock around her ankle, twisting it awkwardly as she felt the bone snap before tumbling forward onto some dormant vines. At the very least she'd managed to twist her ankle, though most likely it was broken judging by the amount of pain coming from that area. More fire came her away as Korra tried to struggle to her feet, forced to stay down by the onslaught as she whacked most of the intense heat away again back to those who had sent it.

The rioters didn't waste another second as they started to swarm her. An armada of elements came her way as Korra tried desperately to knock them back. Water and earth were proving to be extremely difficult. _I have to keep going! I can't die here!_

“Kill her! Kill her!”

A wave of air crashed into her just as Korra found her footing again, wounding her as she fell to her knees again. “I'm not here for any of you!” Korra managed to shout. It was more of a plea for mercy that anything else.

It didn't put the rioters off anyhow, in fact she was certain some of them actually laughed at how desperate she sounded.

Strong arms under her shoulders pulled her back to her feet. Korra tried to spin in place, to do anything to stop herself being grounded again. “Get off me!!!”

“Stop squirming Korra, I'm here to help!” Yon Rha shouted angrily as he slammed his foot down to create a temporary wall of earth around them. There was a nasty cut on his chest which was bleeding out onto workman's uniform.

“You, you're bleeding! You need to retreat!” Korra spat as she tried to push him away, almost falling over as a pain shot up from her ankle up her spine. _Damn it!_

Yon Rha almost smiled at that. “So should you, but I don't see you going anywhere Avatar. You want to go through the portal don't you?” he grimaced slightly. It was hard to imagine she'd ever care about this man's life given their previous record. The wound he had looked to be fatal, even if he got to a healer.

Korra paused before answering him as the barrier Yon Rha created began to crumble slightly from the onslaught of the rioters. If she said yes would the new President drag her away, not allow her to endanger herself any further? The steely determination in Yon Rha's eyes told her the opposite. “Yes, that's exactly where I'm going. I'm taking Haruana down and saving my girlfriend.”

This time Yon Rha really did smile as he placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, blood was trickling slightly from his nose and mouth. “I'm not going to stop you. Fix my mistakes. Stop my deputy before she hurts anyone else,” he gasped slightly. “I'm going to give you a chance Avatar, don't waste it!” he shouted before rooting himself to the ground in an earth bending stance.

Korra lifted her own hand onto the President's shoulder. _Already a better President than Raiko and he's only been in power for a few days._ “I won't,” Korra assured with the same determination before smiling slightly herself. “And when I get back, we're going to talk about all this spirit stuff over a few drinks.”

Yon Rha nodded slowly before abruptly raising his arms and clenching his fists, bringing down the wall he had created in an instant. That revealed the swarm of rioters that had been about to end Korra. They charged forward almost immediately, but not before Yon Rha raised his arms once more as a huge collection of earth responded. The president gritted his teeth fiercely as he dropped the earth back down, creating a large tunnel from their current position right to the portal.

“Now Avatar! Go!”

Korra responded immediately, stumbling into the tunnel and moving as quickly as her injured ankle would allow. The yellow light of the portal blazed ahead. _A light in the dark._ That made Korra increase her speed, her body screaming at her to stop. _Asami is my light in the darkness. I will not lose that light._

Suddenly the tunnel began to collapse behind her as the rioters began to tear into it. “Keep going! Keep going!” Korra shouted to herself as she stumbled forward, hearing cries of pain and anger behind her.

Yon Rha's wall had been too strong though as Korra tossed herself forward into the portal light.

Purple grass brushed against her face as Korra pulled herself upwards slowly. It was so peaceful here that you would never know the fierce battle taking place just on the other side of the portal. The rioters had clearly been too fearful to follow her through. Dealing with the Avatar in the Spirit World was probably not a very good idea.

Korra dusted herself off slightly and gritted her teeth. _So many people have died because of this, because of her. I'm going to bring her down._

If Koh was here now he would easily take Korra's face. She'd never felt so infuriated as she clenched her fists. There was no way to control her emotions here as she stumbled forward. This was her realm, she had control here. It was a big mistake on Haruana's part to bring Asami here.

Even without Raava Korra could still feel all of the energy of the Spirit World flowing around her, singing to her. One song was particularly loud. It was Asami's spirit. Asami was here, somewhere near the Tree of Time, and in danger.

****

If felt like they'd stood in silence for hours as Asami stared up at the sky. Rain was still pouring down and each droplet seemed to send Haruana more and more on edge as she tightened her grip on the engineer's jacket, pinching the skin a little. The pain at her spine was a mere nip compared to that which came from other areas of Asami's body, most notably her ribs and forehead. Each breath caused a horrible rattling from her torso and her nerve endings still burned from being electrocuted. It was doubtful that Haruana was feeling much better given just how much blood had covered the deputy's face after Asami had slammed her chains into the other woman's skull.

“Guess the Avatar's not the hero she thinks she is. A total no show.”

Asami held her tongue, though biting it earlier when she was shocked hadn't exactly made the idea of talking very appealing. The heavier the rain became the more likely it was that Korra was coming. In what kind of state was up for debate. To get here at all Korra would've had to go through the rioters, and if she was to believe her captor, the Avatar's bending had been severely damaged earlier.

A flash of red and yellow a few meters in front of the pair made Asami remove her attention from the sky as Haruana tightened her grip and stepped backwards slightly, splashing the puddle below them as she did so. The engineer didn't have much choice but to follow suit. The mysterious stranger wore the traditional robes of the air nomads, not Asami's modernized glider suits, like a strange ghost from before the genocide of the air benders. The figure stumbled forward slightly. Was that Avatar Aang's spirit? 

“Stay back!” Haruana ordered frantically as she raised two fingers to Asami's skull.

The figure stopped immediately at that. This was Avatar Korra. 

Korra's face wasn't in great shape either, blood trickled down her forehead and she moved with a considerable limp. What kind of fight had the water tribe girl faced to get here? Korra's eyes though, were much the same, icy blue and determined, yet warm all the same. It was easy now to see why Asami hadn't been fooled by Haruana's false eye. Nobody, not even Koh, could ever hope to replicate those magnificent eyes. It was Korra's powerful soul and spirit than gave them such a radiant appearance. No illusion could possibly compare to Korra's incredible strength.

“Let her go Haruana,” Korra said softly, though venom laced her tone.

Venom that Haruana quickly picked up on as she tightened her grip on Asami when the Avatar raised a pleading hand. “Keep your distance freak or I _will_ send a bolt through your girlfriend's pretty little head.”

Korra did as was told, lowering her hands to her side as she smiled warmly at Asami. That made the CEO feel instantly more comfortable despite the precarious situation she now found herself in. She smiled back with equal relish.

“Why are you smiling?!” Haruana shrieked angrily looking back and forth between the Avatar and the engineer in confusion. “What's wrong with you two?”

Asami shook her head slowly. “It doesn't matter how much you hurt me, how much pain you put me through. I'll always smile when I see Korra's face.”

The Avatar nodded in agreement, beaming at Asami's words though there was obvious anger in her expression too. What pain had Haruana put Asami through? The deputy was thoroughly disgusted at the affection pouring between the two other women. “You don't get to smile. Not after what you've done.”

It was then that Haruana pulled Asami even more tightly, making the engineer cry out in pain. Korra immediately stepped forward, gritting her teeth in fury but was halted once more my lightning flickering around the deputy's fingers as she pushed them in Asami's temple once more. “One more step Avatar. Don't think I won't. I don't have anything left to loose. You have everything.”

Again Korra stopped in place though she didn't stop smiling at Asami. _I'll get you out of here no matter what_ , the engineer heard Korra say in her head, the words so real she wondered if the Avatar hadn't actually said them aloud. Korra's mouth remained shut.

“You know what I want. The portals closed, all of them, never to be opened again.”

“You broke my Avatar spirit, I need it to energy bend and close the portals.”

Haruana shook her head. “Not completely. Upon touching the portals you should reactivate the Avatar State for a second, enough to close each portal. And don't get any ideas about using that second to take me down. I'll fire a bolt into this one's brilliant brain in half that time. Then you can bury both of us in the same plot once you presumably tear my head off.” 

Korra nodded slightly. “ If I close them then you'll give me Asami? You can stay here for the rest of your days once we leave. I won't come after you.”

Haruana laughed a little before speaking, making Korra pout furiously. “Oh no, no, no. That will not do at all. If I just give you your precious girlfriend after you've closed the portals who's to say you won't just open them up again the moment I turn my back?”

“Then what do you propose?” Korra asked in confusion, clenching her fists in worry.

“You close the portals, starting with the two in this strange place. The ones that cost me my family. Then you'll step through the one in Republic City and close it from the other side.”

“And what about Asami?” Korra questioned, taking a single step forward.

“She'll stay here with me. I won't harm her any further and you'll be free to visit her using that meditation crap Aka was always yammering on about. If I just give her to you then I'll have nothing to bargain with,” Haruana stated simply.

A life stuck with this psycho or Korra's legacy and the survival of the Air Nation? It was an easy choice in Asami's head, but she doubted Korra would go along with it one bit.

“I can't do that. Asami comes with me or else I won't do anything,” Korra replied sharply, narrow her brows considerably.

Haruana shot a bolt of lightning up into the sky then, the crackling startlingly Asami slightly as Korra took a step back. “You are not in the negotiating position here Avatar. It's a simple choice. You close the portals and still have an alive Asami you can visit from time to time, or a dead Asami whose brain I've just melted,” the deputy reminded as she put her fingers back to the engineer's temple.

It was clear Korra's mind was shifting as she stared down at the ground for a few seconds then back to Asami, moisture in her clear blue eyes. _No Korra. I'm not worth it._ The engineer was hesitant to speak though, unsure how Haruana would react to her interjecting.

“I'll do it.”

“I'm glad you've finally seen sense,” Haruana smiled crookedly as she pointed to the two nearby portals. “Close them please and then come back here.”

Korra stood in place for a few seconds, eyes drifting between the two beams in the sky. Then her attention returned to Asami and she firmly shook her head. “Don't do anything whilst I'm gone or I will tear your head off and then some.”

With that Korra disappeared in a flash leaving Haruana with Asami again.

“You don't know what effects closing the portals again might have, you could cause more earthquakes, create more lost villages. Is that what you want?” Asami pleaded as she watched one of the beams of light disappear from view. One portal closed, two to go. Korra's legacy as the Avatar was slipping through her fingers.

Haruana tightened her grip again. “Be quiet Sato. You have no right to speak on the topic.”

A minute or so later and the other portal light at the tree of time was gone. Now only the one near Republic City remained. _The Air Nation, everything Korra bent and broke for in that cave and in the sky. It's all going to be lost because of me. I have to stop this. I can't let everything she suffered for be lost in a few minutes._

Asami had resolved not to be Haruana's pawn in her game. Now was the time to prove it.

Korra appeared again in another flash, though she stumbled as she walked. An injury to her foot seemed to be the cause. “Korra...Korra you have to stop, don't do what she wants,” Asami begged as she stared at the Avatar with misty eyes. Haruana punished her with an elbow in the ribs making the engineer cry out again as she sank to her knees, soaking her maroon pants in rain water.

The Avatar looked at them with anger and desperation. “Stop hurting her!” Korra warned, though she didn't move forward in case of what the deputy might do.

“If she'd just keep her pretty lips shut then I wouldn't have to!” Haruana retorted furiously as she pulled them to her feet again.

Asami wasn't going to stop here, even if it meant another elbow in the ribs. “Listen to me Korra. If you do this, you'll lose the Air Nation. Who knows what else. It's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it. I'd rather die than spend my life trapped here, even if I get to see you from time to time.”

Again Asami endured another elbow to the ribs though this time she managed to keep quiet and stay on her feet, glancing briefly at her damaged hand. The voltage was still stuck on lethal and the damage to the plating allowed her to see the wires inside. They still seemed to be intact. “I told you to be quiet,” Haruana muttered.

Korra shook her head frantically, tears streaming down cheeks. “ _You're_ worth it! Every. Single. Time! When we came here all those months ago, when I gave you that letter, I promised there and then that I'd protect you, no matter the cost!”

“How touching,” Haruana chuckled. “Aka was right about your love, Avatar. Now take us to the Republic City portal and this will all be over.”

_No. I can't let this happen._

Asami glanced down at the puddle around herself and Haruana. This was the only choice. Korra wasn't going to listen to her. She'd close the portals regardless of what the CEO said. A life spent without the Avatar's presence was not one Asami wanted to live. The choice was abundantly clear to her. She'd stop Haruana and preserve Korra's legacy even if it killed her. And it most definitely would.

_What had Yamamoto said about an afterlife? Nothing very clear._ Whatever it was, if it existed it all, Asami would wait for Korra's time. Then she'd be able to see her mother and father again. Happy, the way she'd tried to remember them before the break in, before Amon.

“Korra...” Asami smiled brightly, tears forming in her eyes as she glanced up at the Avatar, her Avatar.

The water tribe girl stared at her in confusion, eyes bloodshot from crying. “Asami...?” the younger girl whispered softly, blanking out the former deputy completely.

It felt like they were in their own little world for a precious few seconds as Asami blocked everything out, focusing all of her attention on the woman across from her.

“You are an incredible person. The best person I've ever known. Korra, you'll do great things for the world, you already have with the Air Nation and forming the new Earth Republic. Maintaining balance. I want you to keep doing that, do whatever you feel is right, because you have a kind heart Korra, the kindest. I want to thank you for being my friend, for protecting me. After my dad, after my injury, I don't know how I would've gotten through any of that without you. It means the world to me. Especially now. Please don't shut yourself off from Tenzin, Mako or Bolin. They will help you,” Asami spoke with all her heart, trying to stop her voice trembling anymore than it was. “Don't _ever_ let yourself be alone. You deserve happiness more than any other person.” Again Asami had to pause, seeing Korra's eyes grow increasingly wide as she felt Haruana's grip tighten again. That wasn't going to stop her.

“I love you Korra. I'll love you always.”

Korra's eyes flashed with recognition as she realized where Asami's words had come from. The confession letter the Avatar had carried for a year, when she'd felt at her darkest. It was a letter that Asami had memorised in just one reading. Then Korra suddenly remembered why she'd wrote those things down at all. She thought she was going to die. Asami was taking the choice out of the Avatar's hands.

“ASAMI NO!”

_Goodbye Korra. I love you._

The Avatar was too late as Asami slammed down onto her knees into the large puddle at her feet, pulling Haruana down with her as the deputy refused to let go of the engineer. A moment later and Asami plunged her integrated hand into the water with the limited movement her restraints allowed and flicking her pinky. The small light on the glove fired into life in slow motion as Asami watched it glow just below the puddles surface for an instant before electricity poured from her chained palm and coursed up her arm. The pain was overwhelming as Asami felt her skin searing, she could hear Haruana shrieking in anguish just behind her. _Got you..._

~~~~

Korra tore forward to the pair in front of her as she stared in horror at the terrible sight she was witnessing. Both Asami and Haruana collapsed into a pool of water around them after Asami had shocked the water with her glove. _She took the choice from me! She took it from me!_

“ASAMI!” Korra cried out as she approached, watching the engineer's body twitch this way and that from the electricity that coursed around her. By the time the Avatar reached her the movements were much smaller as both Asami and Haruana's bodies began to still until they were frozen in place. The only movement around them was the slightest shifting of the puddle surface in the wind.

That wind was becoming a gale as Korra raised her hands and spread her fingers. _Get the water away! I have to get the water away!_ Just like with Zaheer Korra flicked all of the electrified water to the side, though this time the action made her fall to her knees. That water had been charged with far more electricity than back at the prison. _Oh no Asami...why did you do that...? Why..._

Even the motion of moving such a small amount of water was exhausting as Korra tried to catch her breath, she couldn't control her tears at all. The Avatar's bending was still damaged.

“Asami...I would've found another way...” Korra bubbled as she clenched her fists slightly, locking Haruana in earth in case the deputy wasn't actually dead.

Then the Avatar crawled forward on her hands and knees, too emotionally exhausted to get to her feet again. Eventually Korra's arms found their way around Asami's still form, cradling her there as she sat trembling. Her breathing was completely out of control as Korra couldn't stop the tears falling like a storm. Her lungs burned from the effort as she shrieked uncontrollably, rocking back and forth in her helplessness.

“I promised you...I'm....I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...” Korra wailed as she lowered her head into the crook of Asami's neck. The engineer's skin was already so cold. _I'm losing her. How could I have let this happen?_ Asami's flesh was dotted with burns, the ends of her hair and clothing singed and still smoking a little. All from her own glove which still glowed slightly.

Korra grabbed at Asami's integrated hand and entwined their fingers desperately, spotting the voltage setting on the glove. The switch was set at the highest possible power. A fatal amount. Asami's chained hands had prevented her from lowering the setting. The engineer had known from the outset that shocking the water was going to be fatal.

“Oh Asami...this is...this all my fault...” Korra crumbled as she stroked Asami's cold cheek. Her girlfriend was still insanely beautiful. “I never wanted you to die for me, when you said those words, I thought you just wanted to make me feel safe. I didn't know you meant it...” the Avatar cried softly as she lowered two fingers to Asami's neck in search of a pulse. She already knew the answer. There wasn't even a twinge of life.

Asami...her Asami. She was gone.

“This isn't fair!” Korra shouted furiously as she glared over to the still body of Haruana. “You did this! You! If you were still alive I'd rip the rest of your face off a million times over!”

Haruana unsurprisingly didn't utter a word.

It was then that Korra pointed her own hand to the side of her skull. Her fire bending still worked brilliantly. She was sure she could lightning bend to if she just focused a little. This bolt would be powered by her anguish and loss. But once it was done, she'd be with Asami again. The cycle would continue and they'd fine a brand new Avatar in the Earth Republic who would be born in a former kingdom she'd been integral in reforming. That part of her legacy would remain in tact and the new Avatar, boy or girl, could thrive on that change. Maybe they would change the Fire Nation to, end the monarchy once and for all.

“I did good for everyone else,” Korra mumbled to herself before looking back at Asami's closed eyes. “Except you. I won't let you be alone.”

Korra was about to conjure up the lightning required as her two fingers trembled against the side of her skull.

“Korra, stop what you're doing,” a soft voice warned from just ahead. It was a voice Korra hadn't heard in over four years.

“Aang...?” Korra whimpered, though she didn't lower her hand from her head.

It was definitely the previous Avatar who stood before her, in his air bending finery. He was young though, many years younger than Korra with a glowing and mischievous smile. This was the 12 year old boy who had fought the Firelord and saved the world.

“I thought I lost my connection to my past lives...?” Korra muttered in confusion.

Aang nodded his head slowly, there was such sympathy in his eyes. “You did. I'm afraid I didn't come here for you Korra.” His voice was so high pitched, yet somehow wise.

Korra glanced down at Asami then, gripping her a little more tightly. Again, Aang shook his head. “I didn't come for Asami either. I am very sorry for what has happened here though. We Avatars loose many things we love in our lives.”

“Then why are you here?!” Korra snarled, growing increasingly frustrated at Aang's lack of clarity and his hindrance in stopping her from joining Asami.

Aang's expression became incredibly sorrowful as he looked behind him. “I came here for the love I was lucky enough not to lose in my many wonderful years on this earth.”

_Katara...?_

It was then a young water tribe girl emerged from behind the last air bender. A girl who couldn't have been much older than Aang. They stared at Korra with bright blue eyes, filled with pity and sadness. Korra recognized those eyes immediately, even if the wrinkles around them had vanished.

“Master Katara?” Korra mumbled as she stared forward. The young girl's body didn't look like it was quite there. “What are you both doing here? I don't understand!”

“I believe this is what they call 'passing over',” Katara replied softly as she glanced towards Aang who took a hold of her hand. “Nice of you to wait sweetheart.”

“I'm sure you had your reasons for making me wait, penguin sledging with Toph no doubt, and tea parties with Zuko,” Aang teased as he wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulder.

“You're dead?” Korra gasped in disbelief as she stared at young Katara. The master healer seemed extremely accepting of her fate. _That's because she got to live a full life with Aang. Why have I been denied the same with Asami? What did I do wrong?_

Katara nodded. “I believe it happened a short time ago, in my sleep.”

Then Katara stepped towards Korra, crouching down as she placed a hand on Asami's neck, Aang's tattooed hand gripped Korra's shoulder comfortingly. The healer's expression looked incredibly grim. “I can't feel a pulse...”.

“She's gone, isn't she?” Korra cried as she gritted her teeth in anguish.

“Maybe...but I would expect to see her here for a short time before she passed on,” Aang interjected as he looked around.

“Then maybe she's not lost entirely,” Katara said quickly as her form seemed to be fading away. “It's a full moon tonight. I can feel it. Korra, you need to blood bend Asami, you have to keep blood circulating in replacement of her heart and get her to a hospital. Her life is still in the balance. Even if you can save her, the Asami you bring back may not be the same, her brain has been without oxygen for a while.” That didn't matter one bit. She would do whatever it took.

“I don't know how to blood bend!” Korra shouted as Katara and Aang began to fade away entirely.

“Blood is just water Korra, sense it, feel it, and let it flow through your own veins,” Katara explained hastily. Then the young healer smiled. “You were a girl from the water tribe before you were the world's next Avatar. Water is in your soul, just like Asami. All you have to do in concentrate.”

Aang nodded in agreement as he took Katara's hand again, stepping away from Korra and smiling warmly.

“I know you can't speak to your past lives Korra, but I can. Kuruk in particular would like to thank Asami for something. The rest of us, we are all immensely proud of you. Avatar Wan himself agrees with your decision in opening the Spirit Portals once more, so do I,” Aang declared resolutely before he closed his eyes. “You are more than worthy of being this world's Avatar, an Avatar whose name will echo through the centuries. Avatar Korra. The fierce light which eradicates all darkness.”

With that Katara and Aang faded away into thin air. Katara's child like laughter echoed in the breeze at something Aang had said to her before they had disappeared.

The love those two shared inspired Korra to persevere, no matter how drained she felt. _I can do this. I can save Asami._ She wanted that life desperately, the life that Aang and Katara had enjoyed together, that same life for her and Asami. Only now did she truly realize that. Nothing was going to stop her. Katara wouldn't want her to mourn, neither would Tenzin or anyone else. They'd want her to save Asami.

Korra inhaled deeply as she lowered Asami's still form against the ground. The engineer was icy cold now. Then Korra raised her hands and opened up her fingers, moving her hands back and forward as she tried to sense for some water. _I'm the blood of both the water tribes. The water tribe Avatar. I can do this!_

Firstly she sensed the puddle of water she'd tossed away earlier. _Block it out._ Instead she tried to focus all of her energy on Asami as she closed her eyes.

She twitched her fingers slightly, feeling out for a different texture of liquid.

After a few seconds she found something, something thicker and richer than water she was used to bending. Was this blood? What else could it be? Korra tried to focus in on that particular substance, moving her fingers as though directing a stream. Sure enough after a few seconds the liquid seemed to respond, flowing at Korra's delicate touch. She kept going, moving the blood on a wider scale as she began to sense a form to what she was bending, Asami's veins and bones, her heart. It was so still.

Korra would be Asami's heart until the engineer could be revived on the other side of the portal, even if it killed her. She wouldn't let Asami fall into darkness just yet. Now was not her time.

When Korra finally felt like she'd got a good motion going she carefully picked Asami up and draped her body over her shoulder, still keeping her hand moving as she did so. A pain shot up from her ankle as she stood up fully, a pain that Korra promptly ignored. The Avatar glanced briefly towards Haruana who was still completely still. She thought briefly about what Aang had said. An Avatar that eradicates darkness. That didn't mean she had to murder her enemies. Darkness could only be ended by light.

Korra grumbled slightly as she stumbled over to Haruana, picking up the deputy and slinging her over her other shoulder. After getting the grip of blood bending with Asami tuning into Haruana's bloodstream proved to be fairly easy as Korra used her other free hand to move the deputy's blood.

Doubling the effort was exhausting work but Korra wouldn't stop. She would do this without Raava's help. Instead she concentrated again as the landscape shifted in front of her rapidly, bringing her back to the spirit portal of Republic City. _Stay with me Asami. Just a little longer._ Korra prayed that the fighting was somewhat less fierce once she got through to the other side. If it was still the same she'd be just as dead as Asami and Haruana in no time at all. She continued to flick her fingers back and forth, gritting her teeth from the exertion of blood bending and carrying two full grown adults at once. 

Inhaling deeply, Korra stepped into the yellow light of the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right...so. Everyone is pretty much dead.  
> Two chapters left. I'm not even going to go into if this fic has a happy ending or not.  
> I cried a lot writing this chapter. F*in Avatar soundtrack.  
> -Did anyone catch that little hint as to where Aka had pulled his false name from? 'Yammering on about the spirits'. God I make myself laugh and cry at the same time.  
> -I'm away for a very stiff drink.


	33. Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra deals with the fall out from Asami's actions in the Spirit World. (Penultimate Chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the last action chapter. One more chapter remaining after this. It's been quite the journey. Enjoy. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Who know's. You might get that last chapter quicker if you do ;D

Jinora had sensed it before anyone else as the rioters had been beaten back from the vine covered area around the portal, the ground gained costing the United Forces many soldiers. But they'd done it. They'd secured the area and were now moving out into Republic City again, breaking the rioter's formation. Without the protection of the barrier or a location to retreat to the enemy quickly lost their resolve and had began fleeing in all directions. Likely the Triad and Monsoon members were the first to run like the cowards they truly were, having hidden behind the understandable anger of the populace over the last few days.

There were still a few citizens, benders and non benders, who refused to give in. Seething over the loved ones they'd lost and not prepared to stop just yet. Those few found themselves surrounded by what remained of the United Forces and Team Avatar, becoming cornered animals. One of their own soldiers, a fire bender, prepared an intense ball of flame, presumably to end those resolute individuals. _This wasn't part of the plan. They're just scared and angry. Like a bison who has lost their baby._

Just as Jinora was about to act and prevent another unnecessary death she was stopped by a wave of air crashing into three of rioters legs, knocking them flat on their backs before there was any chance for retaliation. A moment later and an outcrop of earth shot up around them, encasing the rioters so they couldn't move one inch. Bolin and Opal were responsible for the efficient and non lethal take down, smiling to each other briefly before determination etched across their faces once more.

A commanding voice from behind caught Jinora's attention.

“You were ordered not to kill anyone you didn't need to!” At first Jinora assumed that it was General Iroh, berating the soldier who had been a little too trigger happy. The man shouting wasn't a military man though, he was a detective.

Of course it was Mako, with blood and sweat on his face, but very much alive. General Iroh was no longer present in this area of the battlefield, having headed off back into the city with the remainder of his forces to clean up and make any arrests necessary. _Is there even enough room in prison for all these people?_ Who exactly was worthy of punishment was a decision that would probably have to be made by the Avatar, particularly going by the way the current president had looked when Jinora had spotted him earlier. Yon Rha looked on the brink of death. Who else was left that could decide these people's fate?

“Screw the order that Fire Nation royal made. I need to kill all of them. They devastated our forces. They brought this city to it's knees, and look at them now, running away in fear. Cowards. My comrades, my friends, they shouldn't have lost their lives to cowards who flee the moment things get rough!” the soldier retorted with fury, pointing a finger directly into Mako's face. Bolin and Opal began to shift over encase things went south.

Mako didn't even flinch, instead gently lowering the man's hand away. “The Republic City police have lost people to. _I've_ lost people, but that doesn't mean I get to go around deciding who lives or dies. Don't you think I want some kind of retribution as well? But we're not murderers. We only kill if we have to. Now stand down and go with your General. The city is not ours yet.”

The soldier glared at Mako for several seconds, looking like he was about to fire bend him into next week before his expression softened a little. Then the soldier saluted before dashing off, leaving Mako with a slightly smug expression on his face before he became deadly serious once more. He turned to face the remainder of the enemy who were stood alone in various positions on the battlefield.

“And that goes for all of you. You're still citizens of Republic City. Stand down now and I guarantee you will be treated fairly under the constitution of the United Republic. You have my word.”

Jinora couldn't help but gasp as the bulk of the rioters still remaining dropped to their knees in surrender, some started to cry uncontrollably, others sat deadly still.

“Good job detective,” Chief Beifong added quietly as she examined the scene before them. “Alright men, round these people up and get them to the station.”

“But Chief, there's, there's not really any room for-,” one of her younger officers began.

“Then put them in whatever nearby public building you can find and put them in chains. We'll decide what's to be done once the city has been properly secured by General Iroh,” Beifong responded instantly as she marched over to where Jinora, Opal and Bolin were standing. The metal bending police looked ready to argue before Lin's glare persuaded them else wise.

It was then Bolin began to look around frantically, no longer occupied with thoughts of incoming elements from the rioters.

“Where's Korra?” he scratched his dark hair in confusion.

Immediately Mako looked towards the portal, eyes intense with worry when he sharply sensed Jinora's shifting awkwardly on the balls of feet. “She's not with General Iroh, is she?” The concern in his amber eyes was very hard to argue against.

“She went into the portal herself. She wanted to-”

“Save Asami,” Opal finished from the back of her fellow air bender's shoulder.

Jinora nodded slowly, staring at the ground as she felt the eyes of Team Avatar and Chief Beifong boring a hole into her brain. _I should've said something. They're all going to hate me if something's happened in there._

Mako rubbed his hand through his hair furiously. “Why does Korra have to be so damn stubborn?! If she'd just told us we could've went with her and helped! I think she forgets that we love Asami too!”

Bolin shook his head as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Korra knows that. She was probably just trying to protect us.”

“I don't want her protection. Those two mean the world to me, look, I – I promised myself when they got together that I'd do my best to keep them safe. That's all I've ever been trying to do these last few months, and Korra, she's taken _my_ choice away from me,” Mako muttered angrily, stomping on his feet as he shook off his brothers head. The detective looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second. “I just want them to be okay...to be happy...”

Jinora had to interject here. “You're wrong Bolin. Korra didn't keep her mouth shut to protect any of you. She knew that your skills would be needed on this side of the portal to help the United Forces and that if she'd said anything you would've all followed her instead. She knows you care to the point of no reason.”

“Did Korra tell you this?” Bolin asked with interest.

Jinora simply shrugged and gestured to the group in front of her. “She didn't need to. Just look how you're all acting right now.”

Team Avatar exchanged awkward glances and apologies before they became determined all over again and stared in the direction of the portal.

“The battle here is over, we've done our jobs, now it's time to go and help our friends,” Mako stated firmly as he began sprinting in the direction of the portal, quickly followed by Bolin, Lin and Opal. Jinora was slightly slower, despite her air bending. Something felt off.

_Wait a minute..._

“Guys! Stop! Someone's coming through the portal!”

Team Avatar halted immediately, eyes shifting from the yellow light of the portal to the young air bending master. Jinora riveted herself to the ground, trying to focus on the hazy energy she was sensing. The last time she'd been here the insane amount of spiritual energy from the portal had been blinding. Things were different this time, after _a lot_ of practice and meditation.

“Just one person?!” Lin called anxiously, raising her hands in a defensive stance. There should've been at least two, or three, if everything had gone to plan in the Spirit World. If it was just one then it had to be the enemy, it had to be Haruana. Korra had failed. The Avatar would never leave the Spirit World without Asami. _Unless Asami..._

“Definitely just one,” Jinora called as she focused in on the energy. The power the portal emitted was still extremely distracting, preventing Jinora from honing in on exactly who that spiritual energy belonged to. “I don't know who's coming. You might want to get ready.”

Lin nodded firmly as the rest of Team Avatar raised their arms. “Don't fire until you know for sure who's coming through!”

After an agonizing amount of waiting a large figure appeared under the light of the portal. _Too wide for Korra or Asami._ The stranger stumbled forward, falling onto their knees.

“It's Korra!” Mako shouted as Jinora sprinted over. She could feel the water tribe girl's energy herself, though it was dim and still without the light spirit of Raava. What on earth had happened in the Spirit World? _Korra would NEVER leave without Asami. I don't understand..._

The answer was abundantly clear when Jinora eventually reached the group, squirming underneath a reaching arm from Opal. Korra was still conscious, but breathing heavily, her hands moving back and forth in a strange water bending grip that Jinora didn't recognize. It was a motion that the Avatar wouldn't stop even when Mako tried to grab her trembling arms.

“I'm blood bending them!” Korra spat furiously as she glared at Mako. “I have to, I have to keep – keep the blood – the blood circulating-” the Avatar muttered in exhaustion, her eyes staring downwards once more.

It was then Jinora's eyes shifted to who Korra was referring to. Asami, lying completely still with a nasty gash on her head and burns under her chin and at the end of her clothes. It was almost like she'd been electrocuted. That theory made total sense when Jinora stared at the other person on the ground. The Anti-spirit deputy, the one who was good with lightning. Jinora's mouth gaped opened in total awe at Korra's strength and a sudden realisation. The water tribe girl was blood bending them both, without Raava's spirit to assist her, with all that damage to her bending. How was Korra able to do this at all? And not only that. To carry them on her shoulders?

Every time Jinora thought she finally understood the Avatar's incredible strength Korra would find a way to trump her, to do something that shouldn't even have been possible. _Would gran gran even be able to do this?_

“Korra-Korra what happened in there?” Mako asked quietly, there were tears beginning to fall from his amber eyes. “Is Asami...is Asami...?” He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

Korra didn't even look liked she'd heard him, continuing with her blood bending motions from the ground, even when Mako placed his arms on her shoulders, encouraging her to stop. This was just cruel. Like playing with a corpse.

Jinora sat down as well, wiping away tears that she didn't realize were falling. _I have to focus._ She blocked out the energy of the portal and that of the rest of Team Avatar, Korra's currently weak spirit was fairly easy to ignore. It was normally so strong. Then Jinora honed her focus in on Asami. She'd felt the engineer's spirit before. In the early years Asami's spirit had felt so sad, weak and broken, after her father and the Equalists. It started to change during the time Asami and Korra became good friends, searching the Earth Kingdom for air benders. Stronger and warmer. By the time the CEO and the Avatar had finally gotten together Asami's spirit had become impossible to ignore, it was radiant, and happy. All intact. It was how Jinora had figured before most that Asami and Korra's vacation had involved much more than just some casual sight seeing.

Right now though, Asami's energy was non existent. There was nothing to tune into. That made more tears fall. _How can I tell Korra...?_

There was another energy though, one that Jinora didn't recognise. It was a very weak spirit. One that was not far from death. It belonged to the deputy of the Anti Spirit party. _That's not fair! Why would...how could this happen?!_

“Haruana's spirit is still here,” Jinora said quietly. She fully expected Korra to stop then but the Avatar didn't even flinch. Only Lin seemed to hear Jinora, subtly wrapping a cable around the deputy's wrist in case Haruana miraculously managed revive herself. 

Korra continued to persevere, though she was growing weary from the effort. “I – I need to get her to a hospital – or something. I need – to revive her. Start the heart-”

Bolin had turned away and was crouching, hands around his knees as Opal ran a hand down his back. The earth bender could not hide his tears. He and Asami were very close for most of the time they'd known each other.

“There isn't any hospitals to take her to kid...” Lin responded quietly.

“What about the police station?!” Mako asked urgently. “We have a med kit there, maybe we can do something!”

Lin looked like she was about to turn down Mako's suggestion, the futility of it. She didn't though, picking Haruana up and putting the deputy over her shoulder. “Alright, let's get going.” 

The bending brothers crouched down to pick up the heartbreakingly still Asami between them, no longer bothering to wipe away their tears. Korra tried to stop them, to carry Asami herself, but there was no strength left in her legs as she slumped forward onto her knees, gritting her teeth in frustration. Opal and Jinora supported the Avatar underneath her shoulders. Korra didn't try to fight them for once, leaning her weight against them. _She's so much heavier than I remember._

“We've got her, Korra,” Mako said quietly, but resolutely as he and Bolin walked past, carrying Asami delicately in a fashion that was normally reserved for the most treasured and precious items. Jinora hadn't realized the brothers could be so gentle. All she'd ever really seen them do was fight and joke with their friends. It was a strangely comforting sight, to see this other side to them.

Korra nodded slowly, still moving her fingers in a blood bending style motion as she hobbled forward on one foot. The movements of her brown hands were becoming more sluggish by the second. _If she keeps this up she's going to pass out..._ Somehow Jinora knew there wasn't much she could say to stop the Avatar either.

****

The Republic City police station was bustling with officers and prisoners as had been expected. Every single room they tried to go into was occupied and Jinora could feel Korra growingly increasingly irritated and slower with each second. _She needs some healing of her own._

It was hard not to notice that Korra was dressed in grandpa Aang's clothes when she glanced up at the current Avatar. Korra had done a great job of tearing the red and yellow robes in several places. _I'm sure he wouldn't mind. An Avatar should never just stay on the sidelines._

At some point Chief Beifong had been handed a first aid kit, though most of the healers were still on Air Temple Island or with General Iroh. Getting them to the station would take time, and frankly, it was already too late, though no one was prepared to tell Korra that just yet.

“In here,” Lin eventually ordered as she led them inside a dull interview room.

“You bastard!” Bolin shouted with real venom when they entered. Jinora spotted who he was shouting at quickly. Yamamoto. The White Lotus Guard who had betrayed them was chained to the desk, there was spots of blood on his face. The only reason Bolin hadn't been able to smash his face in right then was because he was still preoccupied with carrying Asami.

Yamamoto's eyes widened considerably at the sight. He appeared devastated. _Then why did you do this? You caused this to happen!_ He wasn't even looking at his sister, only Asami.

“Cool it earth head,” Lin managed to say and indicated for the brothers to lay Asami down, doing the same with Haruana. The deputy's spirit was still stubbornly kicking around.

Jinora felt herself being pulled forward by a furious Korra, though she and Opal managed to keep the Avatar back. If Korra had been at full strength there was no way they would've been able to hold her in place.

“I'm going to...I'm going to kill you...” the Avatar managed through whimpers as she slumped down onto her knees, turning her head pleadingly to Jinora and Opal. “Please...please let me go...”

Opal and Jinora shared a concerned glance but there choice was made for them by a quick shake of the head from Lin.

“I don't understand. What happened in the Spirit World? Are the portals closed?” Yamamoto asked frantically, there were definitely tears in his eyes.

“You failed. The portals are open. The city is safe again,” Mako replied sharply as he kept a hand against Asami's dark hair. He was still crying.

Yamamoto shook his head for a long time before saying anything. Bolin grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him. “Nothing to say?” the earth bender questioned angrily, leaning into Yama's face.

“Asami and Haru...are they...what happened?”

Korra spoke this time. “Asami electrocuted herself and Haruana to stop me from closing the portals. I...I tried to save them...both. With blood bending. But I can't start their hearts...I can't do it...” There was a chilling silence in the room at what Asami had done, how painful it must've been. _She really loved Korra...to do that...would Kai do the same? Definitely_

Yamamoto leaned forward suddenly, chains rattling as he did so. “You can still save them both. With electricity. You need to shock their hearts, like I said before. A shock to the heart will help it to pump the blood again. It's not exactly a proven method yet but-”

“There's no way. A bolt of lightning isn't going to help either of them. We'd just be putting a nail in their coffins,” Mako interrupted angrily as he slammed the ground with his fist.

Korra shook her head frantically, looking from the traitor to her practically deceased girlfriend over and over again. “I...I don't have a choice...I can't save her...it's the only way. I can't lose her. Not after everything. Not yet. I promised...”

Mako looked stunned but he didn't say anything. It's not like he had any solutions.

“You can't use lightning...that'd be too much. Use Asami's glove. Lower the setting to stun and place it over the heart, shock until you find a pulse,” Yamamoto fumbled. It didn't really sound like he knew what he was talking about, but then no one did. This was unheard of by healers or anyone else.

“We test it on Haruana first. Not Asami,” Bolin interjected before helping Lin to move the deputy's body within reach of Asami's glove.

Yamamoto didn't look as though he was willing to argue on that issue.

Jinora looked on anxiously as Lin cautiously raised Asami's glove onto Haruana's chest, facing the electrified palm downwards. Korra looked thoroughly disgusted at the sight though she didn't seem to be blinking either, completely engrossed.

The room fell completely silent as the sound of the switch on the glove being flicked echoed around the cramp and increasingly warm space. Jinora cooled herself and Korra down a little with a gentle current of air, not that the Avatar would've noticed as she stared forward without moving.

Lin had clearly seen the glove in operation before as she pressed something else, stepping back as a zapping sound filled the air. The jolt from the engineer's glove made Haruana's body jump violently before becoming still again. _How could this possibly help someone? It's just cruel..._

The Chief then reached up to press her fingers against Haruana's neck, searching for a pulse and then shaking her head.

“Do it again,” Yamamoto said urgently.

Lin nodded, setting off the glove as the same series of events played out. Still no pulse.

Korra shifted underneath Jinora's grip slightly. “Again,” Yamamoto commanded.

On the third occasion, Lin held her fingers against Haruana's neck for a little longer before turning to face the group. “She has a pulse...” Beifong muttered in disbelief, shaking her head of awe and becoming Chief Beifong again. She stomped across the room and shouted for a nearby officer. Two women came quickly, picking up Haruana between them and cuffing the deputy.

“Take her to a cell and keep an eye on her,” Beifong ordered quickly.

Yamamoto spoke then. “You can't do that, she needs medical-” 

“She lost that privilege the moment she decided to murder my men and innocent people,” Beifong retorted angrily, appearing like she was about to punch the orange haired young man before holding her nerve. That scared him into silence.

Korra's blue eyes looked somewhat hopeful at what she'd just seen. Maybe they could still save Asami.

“Now Asami,” Mako said urgently as she lifted the engineer's glove back across her own chest. Jinora couldn't help but think that Asami looked like she was in a coffin in that position. She quickly filed that sort of pessimistic thinking to the back of her brain.

Lin shoved Mako back. “You don't want to electrocute yourself.” Then she pressed the switch on the glove again, watching on anxiously as electricity jolted Asami's body upwards. Korra seemed to jump in unison with her partner, every single shock.

After shock number three Korra started to shake her head. Perhaps realising this isn't what Asami would want, not if she couldn't be saved.

Lin shocked the engineer a further two times. No pulse.

It was only then that Korra spoke up, says words that Jinora never expected to hear. “Stop! You...you have to stop. This isn't what Asami, this isn't what she would want. She'd want to...to go in peace...not like her mom and dad...in peace...” the Avatar started to sob lightly. _It's the exact opposite of what Korra wants to do though. She'll fight for Asami until her last breath._

Lin moved away at Korra's tear filled request. Opal and Jinora shared another concerned glance, deciding together to release their grip on Korra, enough at least for the Avatar to move forward and hold her girlfriend in her arms. To cradle her.

Jinora felt her owns tears start to fall when a strange sensation radiated the moment Korra and Asami touched. She could feel something else, something she hadn't felt at the portal. The energy there had been more overwhelming than Jinora had initially perceived. The new feeling was still very dull and distant so Jinora tried to focus in on it, blocking out the sound of Korra crying softly as difficult as that was.

_Something warm...something gentle...but so weak. So, so weak, in darkness. Lost. Why didn't I feel this before? Only when they touched..._

Jinora grabbed Korra by the shoulders then and shook her. “Her spirits not gone yet Korra! It's weak, but it's still here!”

Korra stared at Asami for a few seconds before turning to Jinora. “What do you mean?! What can you sense?!”

What could she sense? Not a whole lot. She didn't even know how to explain what she was feeling. “I...Asami's spirit, it's still attached to yours I think, but only by a thread. She's in darkness somewhere. Lost. It's not somewhere I've ever been able to feel a spirit before, like I'm not supposed to. But somehow...Asami's attachment to you, it's keeping her here for now. I can feel the connection fading fast though.”

Jinora inhaled deeply.

“Korra. You're the only reason Asami is still here at all.”

The Avatar grabbed Jinora frantically. “Then how do I save her?! How do I bring her spirit back here?!”

“I don't know...” Jinora admitted sadly.

“I think I might,” Yamamoto interrupted softly. The Avatar managed to stay silent. “I thought by smashing the lamp I'd severed Korra's attachment to Asami...but apparently not.” Korra half smiled then. Even Raava's connection hadn't survived that. The Avatar knew how much people tended to underestimate Asami, even people who knew her well. The engineer wasn't ready to die just yet. She'd given Korra some chance, albeit a slim one. “You said that Asami's spirit was in some kind of darkness, a place you'd never sensed before. I've read about just such a place when I was younger. Though only in one book, I don't even know if it's true...”

“Just get on with it,” Mako snarled.

“It's a place that spirits can become trapped when passing over, for whatever reason. Maybe some unfinished business in the physical realm? The book said that place was like a final plane before the afterlife, a zone between life and death, even more so than the Spirit World. No alive person is every suppose to travel there, only those near death. A spirit there would lose all sense of themselves, be overwhelmed and consumed by whatever regrets or fears they had in the physical world.”

“So a person has to be pretty much dead to get there?” Lin asked incredulously.

“Yes. And it can only be Korra. Asami's spirit is attached to her, like a fragile fishing line. Only Korra's spirit could pull her back.”

“I'll do it,” Korra replied resolutely.

Mako put a hand on her shoulder. “I won't let you. I can't lose both of you.”

Korra shook of his grip. “But you're not going to stop me either.”

“How do we do this?” Korra asked firmly as she looked towards Yamamoto.

“We'll have to drown you, partially. In that short time whilst you're brain is without oxygen you have to find Asami's spirit and bring it back.”

“And how do I do that? Bring her spirit back?” Korra questioned.

“I don't know, this has never been attempted before. It shouldn't even be possible. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. Once Asami's back in her body, we revive you. Jinora should be able to keep an eye on both of your spirits.”

Jinora nodded reluctantly. She really didn't want to be responsible for both of Asami and Korra's lives. Too lose them both.

At that Lin created a make shift basin from the metal of the ground and ordered for Mako and Bolin to go and collect water.

Jinora took that time to speak to Korra about what she might face in this dark zone, even though the air bender had no real understanding of that place, she sort of understood the logic of the Spirit World and the spirits. This couldn't be much different.

“Korra, I think it's my duty to warn you, going to this place, it shouldn't even be possible. I don't know what you'll find there. If you save Asami, bring her back, the universe might want something in return. She's suppose to be dead...Korra. You might have to pay a heavy price for, you know, breaking the laws of live and death.”

Korra nodded slowly. “Just like when I opened the portals. It was a gift to the world, it rebalanced itself. Gave us back the Air Nation.” Jinora didn't think that saving Asami would have such large counter effects, it would probably be something smaller, directly related to the two of them.

Bolin and Mako began filling the basin as Jinora offered one last word of advice to the Avatar. “Korra, don't lose yourself in there. Remember who you are.” The Avatar looked sad for an entirely different reason for a few seconds, something related to Jinora. _I'll find out later._

Korra smiled then, hugging Jinora tightly and exhaling heavily before getting to her feet. “I won't.”

Then the Avatar turned to Yamamoto. “Lin, you need to take his chains off, we'll need his water bending to keep this water flowing, it might help me stay a little more connected to my physical body once I'm gone, find my way back.”

Yamamoto looked frankly stunned that the Avatar was willing to trust him. Lin looked appalled, but she did reluctantly agree, freeing the white lotus guard but keeping a firm eye on him. “Don't give me the chance to do something I've been waiting to do all day,” the Chief warned, sprouting a metal blade from her hand as an indication.

Yamamoto agreed with a terrified nod and raised his hands in a water bending stance, starting to move the water back and forward gently. Korra shared one last bone crunching group hug with Mako and Bolin, though no words were shared between the three best friends, just tears and strained grins.

Then Korra crouched down beside Asami, kissing the engineer on the cheek softly and whispering. “I'm coming for you sweetheart. Just hold on a little longer.”

The water tribe girl glanced up to the other Fire Ferrets who nodded in response before sitting beside Asami, taking either of the engineer's hands. This was the last thing Korra could've been expecting for Team Avatar. “If anything happens to...”

“We'll look after her,” Mako interrupted sharply.

Korra smiled again before clambering cautiously inside the tub, shivering slightly at the sensation of the water before lying down and immersing everything except her head.

“You'll need to hold her under until she stops struggling, her body will do it naturally,” Yamamoto indicated as he moved his hands back and forth slowly.

Mako and Lin took on the task, moving to stand at either side of the basin. Korra reached up and pulled at Mako's collar, whispering into his ear. “Don't wake me up, not until Asami's back. I don't care how long it is. Promise me?”

Mako nodded his agreement though Jinora wasn't entirely sure whether the detective would keep to such an oath.

With that Korra pulled her head under the water and closed her eyes. Lin nodded to Mako and they waited for what seemed like an age, keeping a firm hold on the Avatar. Suddenly the water tribe girl began flailing in the water, forcing the two police officers to tighten their grip and push Korra under as water splashed in every direction.

It was a horrible sight as Jinora felt Opal's hand on her shoulder. They were practically killing her. Mako really looked to be struggling with the task, almost ready to let go of Korra until Bolin stepped beside him to assist, nodding slightly. A few seconds later and Korra stopped struggling entirely. It looked as though she was sleeping underwater. Yamamoto continued with his water bending movements, gently shifting the surface of the water back and forth.

It was all up to Korra now.

~~~~

The Avatar awoke in darkness as she stumbled to her feet, feeling some grit scratching beneath her as she rose.

Her blue eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of lighting as she tried to make sense of her current location, noticing no pain radiating from her ankle anymore. She could walk like a normal person. So that's exactly what she did as she stepped forward.

There was no tangible breeze, or smells, or anything much really. This place wasn't hot or cold either. It was just very, very empty. The room she found herself in was strangely familiar though. She'd most definitely been here before, with Mako. This was the ruin of a building in Republic City, one that the spirit vines had taken Jinora and a whole bunch of tourists hostage in after Kuvira had messed around in the swamp. Except this room had no windows, only concrete, dank, grey walls, floors and a single wooden door.

The room was still strangely illuminated green even though the green cocoons that had been here previously where gone. There also didn't appear to be any natural light source. So where was this green haze coming from? Korra scratched her head slightly then. _This isn't Republic City remember. This is some weird dead zone._

When she walked her boots didn't even echo against the floor, no matter how loud she slammed her feet. She was also acutely aware of the fact that she hadn't drawn a breath the entire time she'd been here. Was that a result of what was happening to her physical body or just the way this place worked? Korra could still feel the faint sensation of water shifting against her skin however, albeit a very dull sensation. _Yamamoto is still doing what he's told then._

Now it was time to find Asami's spirit. Wherever that was. She had no clue where to even begin, how to even begin. So she decided what seemed to be the most natural thing to do in this bizarre place. Go through the single door in front of her. As Korra walked towards it she called out for Asami, even if the engineer was no where insight. For all she knew Asami could be one of these bricks, some kind of weird spirity illusion. _Please don't be a spirity illusion. Be Asami._

Her voice didn't echo here either. Everything about this place was wrong. She definitely shouldn't be here. It wasn't natural, just like Jinora had said. It would be best to be quick about this, not to mention the fact that she was currently drowning back in the police station. _I almost forgot about that. How did I forget that?_ This realm was really starting to mess with her head.

Korra opened the door hesitantly, cringing as it creaked loudly. She hadn't expected it to make a noise at all. This place was trying to creep her out then. _Just put on some spooky music and we'll be all set._

_No Korra! Stop getting distracted! Remember why you're here._

The Avatar shook her head and closed her eyes, rubbing her cheeks frantically.

_Why am I here again? What did...when did I?_

She slapped her forehead. _Asami. Remember. Your insanely attractive, nerdy, wonderful girlfriend who you'd probably like to marry at some point._

_Yeh that'd be nice._

She opened the door slowly and stepped through, suddenly feeling some metal wrap around her wrists and yank her forward painfully. A menacing figure emerged from the darkness.

“Is that all you got Avatar?” Kuvira smirked as she extended a blade from her wrist, though the dictator wasn't even wearing any armour. She was wearing Earth Republic prison uniform. Had she escaped jail?

 _I didn't tell anyone! I let her out! I though she'd changed!_ /p>

A moment later and Kuvira lunged forward, piercing the Avatar in the stomach before disappearing in a puff of air. The pain felt very real though but Korra couldn't find any blood on her vest or any sort of impact hole either. She should've been gushing from that.

_I...I don't understand...Kuvira. I was fighting her in the mecha giant thing...wasn't I? I was just there...I think...yeh. I was._

Korra stumbled forward now, the pain of whatever Kuvira did starting to fade as quickly as it had began.

This was the same as the last room. All dark, concretey with that weird, though it was starting to feel sort of normal, green glow. _It's almost comforting. What's wrong with the colour green? It's just as nice as the colour red._

There was another door on the wall, though part of Korra felt content to just sit here. This was room was okay. Then she felt a slight wetness against her skin. Maybe the room next door would be dry. Being cold and wet really wasn't nice. _I'd hate to be a water bender._

Another room. Still dark. But she felt drier here. A little warmer. And there was that green glow she liked a lot. Korra should wear green more.

 _Or red and black..._ No. That was a horrible combination of colour. That looked evil.

It was then she spotted another figure in the room, stood in a corner. He turned around to reveal a bizarre mask. It had red and black markings painted over the white surface. Sometimes the mask was white and blue.

But red and black really was evil.

“Are you, that puppet guy? No wait. You're the face guy. The angry one with all the legs,” Korra commented softly, scratching her head again. This guy only had two legs. He should've had more. Scratching the floor.

“I told you I would destroy you,” the man spoke coldly as he marched towards her. He acted as though he hadn't heard her at all as she stretched his hand out with a single finger protruding. Why did he say that?

A moment later and he shoved Korra to her knees, grabbing at her forehead as the Avatar felt all of her energy drain away in a second. She slumped to the floor as the masked man disappeared from the room, leaving her with the green glow.

Why did that hurt so much? She wanted to jump now. Into the water. She was useless after that. Then they could forget. Move on without her. Nobody would miss her.

Again the pain inflicted faded, leaving only a dull ache as Korra got to her feet again. The door. She had to leave this room. She wanted to die in here.

The door creaked when opened it, making Korra laugh slightly as she stepped into another room. There was a soft, green glow in here unlike the other rooms. So green and warm. It made her feel safe. She decided this would be a good place to sit down and sat with crossed legs on the floor, smiling to herself as she tapped her knees. _Was I meant to be waiting for someone?_

_No. I came her for a break. A vacation. I needed it. I don't think I could've handled losing you and my father in the same day._

Korra shook her head again. Her father wasn't lost he was alive. Somewhere cold. Her mom and dad. There were fine in the cold and ice.

There was some shadows at the edge of this room. People Korra realized. Then they stepped forward. Lots of them. People she had difficulty placing. They looked angry with her. One was a shaved man with a scar, one had long black hair, likes Korra's used to be. He had lots of red lines on his face. _He looks a little like my dad._ Then there was a woman with a melted face, she was smiling at Korra, the only one smiling. And the black haired woman Korra felt guilty about and the masked puppet man. They were all here to see her it seemed. Why?

They stepped forward together and Korra didn't move. She didn't need to. This was safe. The green light would keep her safe.

When they were within a footstep of the Avatar they stopped at the same time. Halted in place by some invisible force. _I'm not letting you go ever again. Not for anything or anyone. I'm taking you home with me. _Korra wiped a tear away from her cheek. Just one tear. She wasn't sad. Not now. This was her home.__

Then a figure stepped forward from the gloom with piercing white eyes and messy, long black hair. She walked with a chain. The voice in Korra's mind seemed to effect its movement, slow it down. But only a little. _Me. That's me. My friend. I think._

This time though, Korra felt a little more fearful of this figure as she got to her feet, bringing her arms up like she was going to do something with them. _Like what? What can I do?_ Her arms felt wet again. _It's not even raining here._ That had to be the tears she felt. They were pouring from her eyes.

Suddenly the white eyed figure lunged forward along with the rest of the people in the room, grabbing and kicking at Korra from every angle as the Avatar cried out in pain. _I thought they were my friends!!!_

They continued with their onslaught as Korra tried to fend them off, though her hands didn't seem to be able to do anything. Like they were supposed to. That's who she was. Protecting people.

But she couldn't protect herself here as she eventually lost her footing and stumbled to the ground, feeling herself being consumed by the shadowy figures above her as they continued to attack her from every direction.

“Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!”

The figures didn't stop, only going quicker as Korra curled up into a ball. Now she understood why she had tears in her eyes. This was painful. This hurt. Everything hurt. “Please stop! I didn't do anything to you!”

The assault seemed to go on for what felt like hours as Korra closed her eyes, trying to block them out.

Suddenly the attacked ceased as the Avatar hesitantly opened her eyes. There was a hand stretched towards her. Korra grabbed it cautiously and felt herself being pulled upwards gently. Who was this person?

The room wasn't glowing green anymore. That was good.

The stranger who had assisted Korra became a little clearer. A woman she didn't quite recognise. Probably in her earlier 40's judging by the slight wrinkles at the side of her eyes and lips. This was someone who smiled a lot. They were quite beautiful actually, with glossy black hair tied up in a pony tail and precise red lipstick. But not the right red somehow, though it was still nice.

The woman smiled brightly. A smile that made Korra's heart melt and grin back immediately, forgetting all of that pain. That was the kindest, warmest smile she'd ever seen. She missed that smile a lot even though she'd only ever seen it a grainy little picture somewhere.

“It's lovely to finally meet you,” the woman spoke softly keeping a grip on Korra's shoulder.

The Avatar nodded. “You to. I think. Sorry but I don't really know who you are...?”

The woman chuckled lightly. “No, I suppose you wouldn't. We've never met before. But I need your help, my baby, she's lost here. Would you help me find her?”

“Sure thing. When did you last see her?” Korra asked softly. This was what she did. She helped people. She was a light in people's darkness.

The beautiful woman looked really sad then. “17 years I'm afraid. I miss her dearly. Though I don't think she misses me quite so much, not anymore, not with you.”

Korra ignored the strangeness of the end of that sentence. “17 years. That's a long time to miss someone. I'll get her back. Don't worry.”

The stranger smiled in appreciation. “I know you will. I have faith in you, Korra.”

Then the Avatar scratched her head. “Three years is a long time as well. What's her name?”

The woman smiled again, putting such weight and emotion in the single word she spoke. “Asami.”

With that the woman disappeared, running a warm hand along Korra's cheek before she was gone completely. That was such a nice, soft name. Such a nice name.

Then Korra slowly remembered why she was here, why her skin felt wet. “Asami...” she pounded her head lightly. _Wake up brain. Wake up._

“ASAMI!”

There was no answer as Korra ran at the nearby door, shouting all the while. The door wouldn't budge one inch as she slammed into it. Then she tried to earth bend down the walls. Still nothing. Bending didn't work here.

“Damn it!”

_Stay calm. Unbendable. Unbreakable._

Jinora had told her not to forget who she was and she had. She'd forgotten everything for who knows how long, even Asami, her purpose. She couldn't even recall how she'd remembered everything again. It had all come flooding back just like that. _I don't understand._

One thing was for sure though, she couldn't stay here much longer. Not with the way this place messed with her head. Asami must've been really lost here. Korra had to bring Asami back _to_ her, not _go_ to her otherwise she'd find herself lost in this nightmare of a maze.

Now was not the time to fight either. Or run. She had to think. To focus. Fighting her demons hadn't done her any favours, trying to understand them had. She closed her eyes firmly and repeated.

“Focus on the memory, who I am, what I have, not what I've lost. On Asami.”

Those words did echo around her. 

When Korra opened her eyes again it wasn't dark, but it wasn't exactly bright either. Everything was a dull, metallic grey.

She felt herself jolt awake where she was sitting, on a crate for some reason. There was a hum of an engine in around her, in the distance. An airship engine...

Korra's eyes danced around the room, examining her surroundings. This was a cargo hold. On an airship. A Zaofu airship. She'd been on this one before...here before...before she handed herself over to...

“You okay? You looked miles away. Though I guess that's pretty understandable given everything that's-”

“Asami?!!!” Korra shrieked as launched herself forward, wrapping Asami up in her arms in a death grip. How was this possible? How was Asami okay?

Then she looked at Asami's hand as she held on for deal life. No integrated hand. No damage.

She held back then, feeling Asami go rigid against her. Not the way Asami normally acted when Korra hugged her. Not even close.

When Korra pulled back she felt herself gasp a little. This was Asami from four years ago. Before she'd handed herself over to Zaheer. That was what she about to go and do. The Avatar spotted her wolf tails in the reflection of the metal floor. She was younger too. Before she was broken. This was a memory. Was it her memory or Asami's she was stuck in? Did that even matter?

_What happened here?_

Asami's cheeks were bright red as she stared forward in shock, watching anxiously as Korra settled back on the crate opposite her.

“Um...um...did you...did you have a bad dream or something?” Asami muttered breathlessly as she tried to compose herself.

Korra couldn't help but grin at the irony of that. Not yet. This was before she had content for those nightmares. Zaheer would give her plenty of material over the next couple of hours.

“Yeh, sort of,” Korra lied, scratching the back of her neck. “Sorry to frighten you like that. Are we...are we close to the air benders yet?”

“Half an hour Captain Kuvira said...” Asami replied softly, unable to look the Avatar in the eyes. She looked so worried. _Guess she had every reason to be. Look what happened after this._

Half an hour. That was how long Korra guessed she had to get Asami's spirit back. However that could be done. This felt like the right place though. It was also insanely hard not to cry just at seeing Asami alive, all young and awkward and still taller than Korra. _How did my stupid brain not realize how hot she was back then?_

The Avatar could remember this conversation vaguely. Asami had asked her to come to the cargo hold alone. For no particular reason. Now Korra understood why. She'd change what happened this time around.

“So...I'm guessing you're wondering why I asked you to come here.”

_Not really._ Korra nodded anyway.

“I just, I wanted to ask you something, after all of this Red Lotus stuff is done with. Once we save the air benders,” Asami twittered nervously, rubbing her arm. The engineer was so cute like this.

Korra couldn't help but grin as Asami lifted her eyes hesitantly, seriously struggling to maintain eye contact. She was used to seeing Asami so confident and sly. “Once we save the air benders...” Korra repeated, leaning forward a little on the crate which made Asami squirm in place.

“I was, just wondering, you know, if you'd want to go out for dinner sometime, when we get back to Republic City. Just the two of us...?” Asami muttered, cheeks growing increasingly red.

When this had happened before, Korra hadn't really understood what Asami was asking. She'd been far too preoccupied with Zaheer and everything that about to happen to really contemplate what Asami was saying. The Avatar had played off the offer, saying they'd talk about it once the Red Lotus were dealt with.

This time however, Korra wasn't going to leave Asami in cold.

She grinned a little. “Only if you pay for it,” Korra smirked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

Asami practically beamed at her and almost fell off of the crate she was sat on. “Really? You're sure? You're totally sure about dinner? I'll book it right away. Maybe there's a phone on the airship Su will let me use. Or maybe she'd kill me for thinking about this at a time like this. And Korra, I mean, I wasn't really expecting, you know anything, I'm surprised actually. I though it was really insensitive for me to ask you, I thought i'd been reading all of the signals wrong. I thought you were just being, you know, friendly old-” _Time to shut you up Sato. Maybe this will work. Maybe Jinora's stupid romantic tales about volcanoes and everything else is actually pretty accurate._

Korra threw herself forward from the crate then and immediately locked lips with Asami.

It took a long time for Asami to even respond, totally stunned by the lack of rejection and this sort of grand gesture of affection. Korra didn't stop however and eventually felt Asami kiss back with the same desperation, though it was a little messier than the Asami Korra was so used to kissing. At some point they fell onto the floor with a slap as Korra felt her head starting to hurt a little. They didn't stop though. Only got more frantic and...grabby.

Then the pounding became unbearable all of a sudden as Korra's skin felt wet again, her lungs were struggling for air, but not from the kiss with Asami, from somewhere else. Where her physical body was.

Then the scene before her disappeared completely. Asami's spirit was gone, hopefully back to her physical body. Safe. _I think I did it..._

Korra grinned to herself as she sank to her knees, feeling her heart start to slow down in sudden darkness. She wasn't going to struggle. She'd done what she came here to do. _At least I got one last kiss for the road. Be safe Asami. Be happy._

****

Jinora wrenched her head upwards as the energy in the room changed suddenly though neither Korra or Asami seemed to move. It couldn't have been more than three, maybe four minutes since Korra had stopped struggling.

“Asami! Asami's spirit is back!” the air bender shrieked as she crouched down beside the engineer, placing two fingers against Asami's neck. There was a pulse. A very faint pulse. Her heart was beating again. _Korra did it!_ “She's alive! We need to get her to Aunt Kya!”

Lin immediately destroyed the metal basin Korra was in and Yamamoto bent away all of the water and tossed it to the side. Bolin and Mako caught Korra between them when the basin was gone and lowered the Avatar carefully to the floor.

“Damn it! She was under there too long!” Mako growled as he checked Korra's own pulse.

“I can't feel anything...her heart has stopped,” Mako muttered which turned the whole room demure again.

Bolin double checked and nodded his agreement. “Not a thing...”

Yamamoto stared wide eyed between Korra and Asami. “This shouldn't have been possible at all. Not at all. For Korra to bring someone back from that place. Impossible...”

“Then we start her heart again,” Opal suggested as she helped Jinora to shift Asami over to Korra's still body. “We use the glove.”

“It didn't work before,” Mako replied angrily. “I shouldn't have listened. I should've pulled her out sooner. So damn stubborn...”

“We don't have another choice. It's this or nothing,” Jinora interjected as she lifted Asami's integrated hand over Korra's chest, the area above the heart.

Opal activated the glove then, watching Korra jolt up and down from the ground. No pulse.

Opal didn't need to be told to try again.

Another shock and nothing.

It had worked a 3rd time for Haruana. Maybe it would for Korra.

Opal went for another shock.

Nothing.

Team Avatar stared at each other with misty eyes. The team that failed their Avatar.

“We have to try again, one last time,” Mako insisted as he took the glove from Opal's hand. This felt cruel for Korra, just like it had for Asami earlier. It wasn't dignified, not what Korra deserved at all. _She was like my sister..._

Mako shocked Korra again. The Avatar's body jolted upwards just as it had the previous three times and then slumped back down again. _Asami will never forgive herself if Korra died to save her. Never._

Then Mako reached for Korra's soft neck.

He closed his amber eyes in deep concentration.

“I can feel it!!!! I can feel a pulse!”

The entire room unfroze itself then as they huddled around the unconscious Korra and Asami.

Yamamoto confirmed it a second later. “Both hearts are beating at a steady pace, but you need to get them to an experienced healer right away, not me.”

“We wouldn't trust them with you anyway,” Bolin spat as he helped Mako to lift up Korra.

“Can I see my sister now?” the White Lotus guard questioned anxiously to Chief Beifong who was standing in the corner.

Lin agreed hesitantly but made sure to accompany him. 

Both the Avatar and the engineer looked so broken. Burned, cut up, bruised, dirty. Who knew what their time in the dark realm had done to them? Their time without oxygen? And the cost? What price had Korra paid for Asami's life?

Those were all good questions for later as Jinora helped Opal to gently lift Asami. Unable to stop herself smiling. “We've got to get them to Aunt Kya right away,” Jinora ordered firmly. Hopefully General Iroh had done a good job clearing up what remained of the rioters.

Jinora shook her head then as they exited the interview room which had become a sort of purgatory of its own. None of that mattered now.

Korra _and_ Asami's hearts were beating again. They were alive. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing you'll have a lot of questions after all of that.  
> -Who would've thought I'd do a POV of Jinora? She was kind of essential for this one to work tbh.  
> -I think I'm going to refer to that limbo like place as the dead zone or the dark realm. Something creepy. I'm torn between that and Asami vs Koh as my favourite scene to write. Having Korra gradually lose herself was really quite enjoyable to do as a writer, and I hope that came across to you readers as well, to see that she was getting confused in her POV. How frustrating was that to read? (Even I was like. Korra focus. Focus Korra.)  
> -Korra did indeed meet Asami's mother in that place. For whatever reason I leave up to you. She has moved on after that encounter though, don't worry. Finally free and stuff.  
> -Take what you will from the scene in the airship in book 3. Was that real at all? Whose memory was that? I like to think it was probably Asami's memory, or her spirit trying to construct some kind of shelter for her mind, but one that wasn't entirely effective. Like she was trapped in a loop of Korra constantly rejecting her feelings. Ouch. That's actually really dark. But maybe better than getting the shit beaten out of you by past enemies.  
> -Oh the Team dynamics were strong in this one too.  
> -Now, I hear you ask, how is all of that going to effect Korra and Asami in the future?  
> -Wait till next time.  
> And thanks for reading of course! :)  
> -  
> -


	34. Turtle Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami try to find their place in the world during a difficult recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I haven't had a chance to read this through at all yet, I just wanted to give you guys this last chapter. I'll go back at a later date a fix all mistakes. So don't moan ;D Tumblr: Ravensbomb100

Three days had never felt so long, especially for Jinora, still in her early teens. Time always seemed to move the exact opposite way she wanted. The moments she enjoyed flitted past in a heart beat. The painful days, the days she wanted to end. Those dragged on relentlessly. Nobody was able to bend time. An element that no one would ever be able to control even though it was one that most people would want. To be allowed to savour the good times and banish the bad as though those terrible things hadn't happened at all.

Air Temple Island had grown quieter in that agonizingly long time. That was probably the strangest thing. Her home had never been quiet. Over just a few years the island had played host to a vast array of people. Revolutionaries and nomads, mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, friends and rivals, prissy rich girls and water tribe princesses. In more recent days this ancient mound of rock situated in the bay of Republic City had been the stomping ground of the United Forces and police. In fact it had never been busier, catering to anyone and everyone who needed help after fighting back across the water.

Now it was strangely empty. The United Forces were gone. They're created make shift headquarters and were now based in the city, in down town. The police were gone too, occupied with the task of transforming public buildings into temporary prisons until a decision was made on how the rioters would be punished, if they would be punished at all. The ones who had surrendered voluntary, they'd probably be let off. The police simply didn't have the man power or space to hold so many people. An emergency government, not unlike the council which had ruled the city years ago, had been put in place with representatives from all nations to try and run Republic City until a new party could be elected into office.

That wouldn't happen for many months, such was the state of the city. People were still angry, divides ran deep. There'd been further riots, albeit much smaller and much less organized. General Iroh and Chief Beifong had agreed on a temporary night time curfew until the streets were stable again. The curfew wasn't discriminatory like it had been under Tarrlok. Only government personal or citizens with express permission from Beifong or Iroh, regardless whether they could bend or not.

Jinora looked up from the 'Republic City Star', the first newspaper to be published in days, and glanced across the healing hut. The dim light of the room had forced Jinora to sit at a small window on the edge of the room, though honestly she was glad of the space. There was another glow in the room other than the cold light of winter creeping from outside. Healing water filled two cots that had been dug out of the floor and those same cots had been pretty much occupied for all of the last three days.

Korra and Asami were still unconscious. It was a fact that made Jinora nervous every time she looked at them lying completely still, there heads poking out of the water. _Seeing Korra nearly drown in something similar probably isn't helping right now._ The young air bender still didn't if her theory about the Death Zone had held firm. She needed to know desperately. What had it cost to defy life and death? Maybe the exchange was free. _No...it doesn't work like that. It never has. Every action has a consequence, no matter how noble Korra's intentions were. She broke the rules._

That thought made Jinora smile slightly despite everything. That was all Korra had every done since she'd arrived in the city all wide eyed and excited. Broke the rules. Never said never. Korra always defied the impossible with a firm pout and flex of impressive upper arm muscle.

The Avatar wasn't pouting now though as Aunt Kya swept healing water back and forth over both girls. Korra looked the opposite of Jinora's Aunt at the moment. Calm and peaceful. Aunt Kya on the other hand was looking more frazzled by the day. Kya had spent most of the past 72 hours here, working away in the dimness, healing like a master. Uncle Bumi had kept a surprisingly silent vigil in the corner, where the air nation glider outfit clung to him like a second skin now. _It fits him better than the United Forces uniform ever did._ Occasionally the former commander would offer words of encouragement or a cheeky joke, anything to keep his sister motivated but not distracted. It did seem to be working. Kya would smile at some of things he said, even if they were ridiculous.

Jinora's father was not present however. In fact Jinora hadn't seen much of her dad in the last 24 hours. Not since they'd gotten _that_ news from the Southern Water Tribe, from Korra's father. It took Tenzin sometime to find the words, a way to explain such sad news to Jinora, Ikki and Milo. Their gran gran was dead. She'd passed away in her sleep. Tonraq and Senna were coming by boat to the city to see Korra and Asami, and were bring Katara with them to be buried on Aang Memorial Island, where the previous Avatar already was.

She'd cried a lot after hearing that. But not in her room, in here, in the healing hut. Kya had been crying a lot too, though it never stopped her working, even when some of the other healers insisted she take a break. _She's so much like gran gran._ Kya was happy to let Jinora sit in here with her, to cry with her away from the prying eyes of the rest of the Air Nation and stupid questions they would be asked over and over again. _Are you okay?_. She just wanted some quiet. Some peace. When the young air bender felt like there wasn't any tears left to fall she'd go back into the temple and brew a fresh pot of tea, she'd talk to Ikki and Milo, comfort them if they needed it. Then she'd bring a cup of that fresh tea to her dad, who could only manage to thank her with a nod most of the time. Once that was done Jinora would take the remainder of the tea to Kya and Bumi to keep their strength up.

Uncle Bumi never cried either. Never in front of them anyway. Sometimes he'd take breaks outside, go walks with Bum-Ju for an hour so. Jinora had heard him though. Somewhere near the pavilion. Crying like a lost child and talking to himself or his deceased mother and father. Why didn't he let himself cry in front of everyone else? It wasn't a sign of strength to just bottle away feelings. It was stupid. Being sad was perfectly normal, even for someone who had seen people die many times before in battle. Jinora could only hope that Bumi would open himself up a little more once the funeral took place. He had to.

“Anything good?” Kya asked casually as she looked up from the healing pool with heavy eyes.

Bumi crossed his arms. “In that piece of toilet paper? Are you kidding me? They ran an article about me once you know? A couple of years ago. 'The Mad General' they called me. Couldn't have found a worse picture either, but I was a soldier on shore leave in the city, what'd they expect really? I wasn't exactly gonna visit a library was I?” Kya grinned a little at that. 

Jinora hopped off of the window ledge and strolled across the room. “Not really. Just more stuff about the clean up in the city.” _She wants to be distracted._ “There is this funny cartoon though, about Prince Wu dancing with spirit vines in some weird contest for the Earth Kingdom crown.”

“Might've done a better job than that squeaky little man,” Bumi muttered to himself.

Kya shot him a sharp glance. “It's the Earth _Republic_ now,” she corrected before looking down to Korra and smiling. “Thanks to this one. Though I suppose Prince Wu helped a little.”

“A little,” Bumi reluctantly agreed. “I hope Korra doesn't let him take all the credit when she's up and about again. After everything that happened in the Fire Nation. She deserves some kind of recognition. I'd give her one of my medals if it'd make a difference.”

“I don't think Korra would be interested in much material reward,” Jinora interjected quietly as she crouched down beside Asami's cot, examining the engineer as she spoke. “How are they today? Any closer to waking up?” She'd asked that exact same question everyday. Kya had to be getting sick of it. At least Asami looked better, no longer bruised a bloody. Her singed jacket and pants had been removed carefully, some of it had melted into the skin from being electrocuted. Now those burns were mainly all cleared up and Asami's ribs were pretty much in tact again. Korra was much the same, cleaner now and floating in the water in a vest and bed shorts, her ankle was all healed up now as well.

“They're getting stronger for sure, Asami's breathing is much more steady than when you brought her here and her heart is beating strongly, though I can't get rid of that small scar on her forehead. It went too long without healing,” Kya informed as she worked. The middle aged woman had berated herself at not being able to heal Asami's ribs completely or the scar, insisting that if it had been her mother, the healing would've only taken a few hours. Jinora was sure how accurate that assumption was but she had defended Kya's healing ability vehemently none the less.

“Korra is much the same, good breathing. Steady heart,” Kya said a little more softly, turning her eyes away from Jinora. There was definitely something else up with the Avatar, something they were keeping a secret. Jinora had heard Kya talking with Tenzin about whatever _that_ was though they'd been too far away for to actually pick up on what they were saying. Whatever it was probably wasn't good. “If they continue like this, I'd expect them both to wake up in a couple more days, though they won't be doing much in the way of walking for a little while. Their bodies were without oxygen for sometime, especially Asami, so it'll take them a while to get their motoring skills back. They should both be fine eventually, though I'd imagine they'll have some pretty severe headaches and spells of dizziness in the next few weeks until they fully recover.”

Jinora nodded slowly. That all sounded like good news. “And Raava's back as well. I can sense her with Korra again, their connection is building back up little by little every time I come in here. Hopefully she'll be able to go back into the Avatar state again, just like before. Master of all four elements.”

Again Kya turned her head awkwardly after Jinora had finished. _I need to find out what's going on. Maybe Bumi or Mako know. Kya and Tenzin won't tell me._ “I hope you and your siblings are ready to push around two wheelchairs soon,” Kya smiled, clearly referring to Korra and Asami. Ikki and Milo would be thrilled to no doubt, even if they didn't get to do the task for very long.

“Have you seen your dad today?” Bumi asked suddenly.

Jinora scratched her head. “No...he had to go to city hall for the emergency council meeting. Opal needed some help on understanding exactly what the Air Nation's position is on all the stuff in the city.” Bumi didn't bother to reply, nodding and then staring at his hands without blinking, closing his fingers over every so often. _He's hurting a lot._

Opal had been made the representative of the Air Nation on the emergency council for the time being. Tenzin was too occupied with everything happening to Korra and what had happened to his mother to keep a clear head at such meetings, a fact that he stubbornly acknowledged. Jinora would've went in his place, but her skills were required on the island. To stay here and keep an eye on Korra and Asami's spirits, check they were all still there when the two eventually woke up.

_Will they even remember what happened? Korra probably won't want to. Not after what she could've saw in that place..._

It was Jinora who had suggested Opal go in her place despite the young Beifong's lack of master tattoos. Opal had over the last few weeks shown some real skill as a member of the Air Nation, both in her considerable bending abilities and her attitude to others. She went out of her way to help others, all the time, regardless of their nationality. She'd forgiven Kuvira even, had told Jinora that one night after dinner. It wouldn't be very long before Opal would be anointed a master and had to experience the awfully cold bald head Jinora had endured for a few months. _That was so breezy._

It couldn't have been very easy for Opal at any of the meetings either. Most of the other nation representatives weren't even close to her age, with the exception of Prince Wu (who was still a real pain to be around most of the time) and Zula, the daughter of Fire Lord Izumi who couldn't have been much older than Asami. _Guess out right naming her Azula wouldn't have went down well with some of the other nations. Especially anyone in the Earth Republic and Ba Sing Se. Those wounds aren't gone yet._

“Hah, if you told mom or dad that a Beifong would be representing a brand new Air Nation they would've checked you for fever,” Bumi laughed to himself as he got up stretched. “I'm going for a little glide. If you need me I'll be floating somewhere above the island.” With that the former Commander exited with a firm salute.

Kya watched him with concern before she returned to her work. There were some small tears in her blue eyes, too little for most people to notice.

Jinora moved to the other side of the healing tubs, keeping a firm hand on her Aunt's shoulder. “You can take a break you know? There are others healers on the island. Korra's mom will be here soon, she's a great healer too. Maybe you can let her take over for a little while once she arrives...”

Kya shook her head frantically. _So stubborn..._ “No, I'm fine. This is my job. I'm not quitting anytime soon. I've been healing these girls all week, I understand their injuries better than anyone else. I'll only stop once both of them are awake, not a moment before.”

“You're...you're going to have to at some point. For the funeral and stuff...” Jinora muttered softly as she stared down at Korra floating in the water.

“I suppose I'll make an exception then,” Kya reluctantly nodded as she moved her hands back and forth and rippled the waters surface.

Jinora took her leave then. Kya looked like she needed some time alone with her thoughts and the water.

****

On day four of the healing process Korra and Asami were still unconscious but they were starting to look less off colour, their cheeks were warm with life again. Jinora had came here as soon as the boat had arrived back at the island from the funeral on memorial island. Most of the mourners who had attended wore black with the exception of those from either water tribe and the air nation. They'd worn their bright colours proudly as the service had taken place.

Kya wasn't in the healing hut this time, only Korra's mother, Senna, who hadn't attended the funeral in order to stay here and keep an eye on two ladies she cared about deeply. It was a little awkward for Jinora who didn't really know Senna very well, not the way she understood Kya. She seemed friendly enough anyway, plus she was Korra's mother, so she had to have a little of the Avatar's personality, her kindness and warmth. The muscle, that was definitely from Tonraq who might as well have been a human mecha tank.

Senna looked up from the healing water with heavy eyes when she spotted Jinora enter. “How was – how are you dear?” the dark haired healer stumbled as she struggled to find the right words. There wasn't any right words for how Jinora was feeling right now, though she did appreciate that Senna had asked about her feelings specifically rather than just the whole funeral procession.

“I'm, I'm okay, everyone's okay, I think. It'll just take time, but it's not like...not like it came as a surprise. Gran Gran was old, as old as the hills and just as wise. And she was loved. I think that's what matters the most,” Jinora exhaled heavily as she sad down beside Asami's cot, running her fingers through the warm healing water absently. It felt nice.

Senna nodded with a weary smile. “She was loved by a great many people, not just her family. She gave the world back it's Avatar and brought the skill of water bending back to the Southern Water Tribe. I'll never be able to properly thank her for what she did for my daughter either. I don't know how Korra would've coped with the metal poisoning without Katara's support and skills.”

“I don't think my gran gran loved anything more than helping the next Avatar,” Jinora grinned to herself as she looked across to Senna. _Korra really, really looks like her. They have the same smile._

For the next 20 minutes or so they sat in comfortable quiet, listening to the gentle sway of the healing water and the occasional yell of an air bender outside, probably Rohan. Everyone other air nomad was a lot more respectful. Then again, Rohan was just a toddler. He didn't understand. Jinora took the reprieve as a chance to replay fond memories of her grand mother in her mind and really started to wish she'd had the chance to meet Aang too. All she'd seen of the last air bender was pictures, but in those pictures, Katara and Aang looked so happy and love as they held onto each other. _Korra and Asami...they looked at each other in the same way, all the time._

Eventually Senna broke the silence. “She's beautiful isn't she? Even beaten and bruised.” Jinora raised her eyebrows slightly. Senna wasn't talking about her daughter in this case.

“That's Asami for you. Seriously. I don't think there's ever been a time where I've seen her look any less than perfect,” Jinora smiled and laughed a little. _Even when Korra didn't like her she couldn't stop herself from calling Asami beautiful._ “Korra's pretty beautiful too. It's easy to see why they fell for each other.”

Senna nodded her agreement happily. “I'm so happy they have each other. Asami was always so kind and thoughtful. Tonraq would often comment on what 'a nice young lady' she was. Especially when Korra was unwell, I've never seen someone quite so dedicated to helping another human being. I just wish Korra had noticed in sooner, though I can hardly blame her for that. She wasn't in a good place.”

“She's happy now though,” Jinora added quickly as she leaned back slightly. “I've never seen her happier actually, over the last few months she's been the brightest and most content I've ever seen her. Asami too. Their...their spirits feel whole.”

A small tear fell from Senna's eye then which she was quick to wipe away. Their conversation was then interrupted by a some heavy footsteps from the door. What entered was a sad sight indeed.

“How are they...?” Yon Rha asked softly as he stumbled inside cautiously, using crutches to support his legs. He was in a full suit and tie again, for the funeral, but he didn't look confident anymore, all his charm was lost. He was shell of his former self. _Or maybe this was how he always was inside...under the politician mask..._ The former President had stepped down from his leadership, handing it over to the council. He really wasn't in a fit state to walk let alone run a Republic. In fact Yon Rha was never going to be able to walk properly again. He'd rely on crutches for the rest of his life to get anywhere. From what Jinora had heard from Mako and others, the President had been swarmed by rioters after creating a large tunnel up to the portal. The onslaught had left his lower legs with permanent damage.

Jinora didn't feel hostile towards him any more. He was too broken to be angry at anymore, and he'd done everything he could to right his wrongs, just as Prince Zuko had all those years ago. There would be no point in yelling at someone who was already remorseful. “Getting better everyday. They should be awake any day now,” Senna answered softly. She smiled a little then, an indication that Yon Rha could step inside.

The former President complied, taking a seat on the edge of the room and grunting slightly when his crutches caught in a small groove in the floor. “That's, that's very good news,” Yon Rha breathed heavily. Even the smallest tasks seemed to exhaust him. “I have much too discuss with Korra once she's able to of course.”

“About what?” Jinora interrupted suspiciously.

Yon Rha half smiled and scratched his unshaven chin. “Nothing bad. Don't worry. I've just been thinking about some issues, issues the Avatar and I discussed with President Raiko before all of this, in regards to the spirits. Turns out Korra was right about spirit retaliation. Since attacks have ceased against the spirits and spirits vines there has been no reported incidents of spirit vs human casualties in the city.”

“Of course she was right, Korra's the Avatar, she's understands the spirits better than anyone,” Jinora responded sharply before exhaling. “Sorry.”

“I deserved that, and this,” Yon Rha pointed to his legs. “I want to put some safe guards in place for the spirits once the city has been stabilized. How exactly that can be done I'll discuss with Korra when she's able to, and you, Jinora, if you so wish.” At least he recognised Jinora's expertise on the spirits as well.

“I'd like that, and Korra will too,” Jinora assured quietly.

Yon Rha nodded his appreciation before struggling to his feet again. “Please call me when Korra and Asami are awake, I'd like to meet with both of them actually.” Jinora helped him out when he started to stumble. _The spirits made him pay this price, for what he did to them before._ What the cost had been for Korra was still illusive. Tenzin or Kya wouldn't budge one inch on what was wrong with the Avatar, whatever Kya had sensed. Clearly, Korra's mother hadn't sensed the same problem, or if she had she was doing a very good job in keeping it secret. _Maybe it's not that bad then..._

The rest of the day passed by much quicker than the first half. Many people came to visit Korra and Asami, some still in the same clothes they had worn for the funeral. Kya had made a fleeting visit earlier to check everything was okay and Tenzin and came in a little later and sat silently in the corner before leaving without another word. Opal had returned from her council meeting for a few minutes when the night was quickly closing in, looking rather exhausted and stressed. She came with Tonraq and they gave Senna and Jinora something to eat before disappearing again when the room was starting to feel a little crowded. 

The last visitors of the day had to be the best. Mako and Bolin. Mako had just got off work and was still in his detective uniform but he looked fairly energized. It was however hard to notice the glint of guilt in his amber eyes every single time he looked at the Avatar floating in the water. Bolin did it as well, though no where near as often. Instead he decided to tell as many jokes and stories as possible, anything to lift the mood of the room. It worked. Jinora found herself smiling for every minute he was there and even Mako smirked from time to time as he sat between Korra and Asami's cot, exchanging a few quiet words with Senna as he kept a firm grip on one of Korra and Asami's hands for the whole conversation. _He still loves them both._ That love had became more for that of a sibling now, but it was just as strong and fiercely protective.

Eventually the time came when Korra and Asami had to be taken to bed and out of the water for the night. Mako and Bolin stayed to help move them and laid them down carefully in separate beds in Korra's bedroom. Bumi had appeared then, apparently he was the one who was stand watch for them this evening, he'd brought a pile of old military books with him, some that he'd actually penned himself.

Senna, Mako and Bolin said their goodbyes and disappeared into the night leaving Jinora alone with her uncle. She couldn't help but think of the picture of Aang and Katara then holding hands then, the one in Tenzin's bedroom. _They shouldn't be sat apart._

Jinora shifted to Korra's bed and started to shove it forward, straining at the Avatar's weight. Bumi moved up to assist with a grin on his face. “Nice idea kid.”

After some quick pushing and shoving Korra and Asami's beds were now side by side. That looked a lot better. Jinora went a little further than was probably necessary as she lifted Asami and Korra's hands and linked across the narrow gap between them. She could've swore they gripped each others hands tightly then, even though they were fast asleep and breathing softly. _They can sense each other. They must be able to. Even asleep. They'll wake up soon._

“Go to bed kid,” Bumi smiled warmly as he took a seat in the corner. Jinora spotted a picture of Aang and Katara sticking out from under one of the military books he'd brought with him. _Oh Uncle Bumi..._. She didn't bother to say anything though, instead bowing slightly and stepping outside.

****

“This is a bit of a problem, isn't it,” Korra half smiled as she turned her wheelchair around slowly. _You can say that again... ___

Asami still hadn't gotten a handle on how to steer her own wheelchair one bit. The one thing she couldn't drive herself. Typical. And Korra wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world when it came to trying to teach Asami either. The Avatar was tired. They both were. _I can feel another vacation coming our way once we can both walk again..._

The feeling in Asami's legs was definitely improving day by day but still not enough to stand on her own without falling. She'd get occasional dizzy spells and headaches as well, even sat down all day. A result of being with oxygen and electrocuting herself. She still couldn't recall much of what had happened since she'd shocked herself to stop Haruana. Everything had felt dark for a long, long time. She remembered hearing Korra shouting at some point, and some rain falling on her. That was about it though. Then she'd woken up here, in a bed in Korra's room, apparently 6 days after she'd shocked herself. Their hands had been entwined together and Korra had woken up shortly afterwards.

“Just a little bit of a problem,” Asami replied distantly as she tried to turn the wheelchair around with some considerable effort. Her bones and muscles ached, thankfully not from injury any longer, just from inactivity. Kya had done a sterling job making sure that most of Asami's internal injuries had been healed. It was strange to think that Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were without and mother and father now, just like her. _They're a lot older I suppose..._ “I don't know how you managed this Korra. I thought driving this would be super easy.”

Korra winked at her then as she stretched forward in her chair to help Asami turn around. “Not as bad a driver as you thought, am I?”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Asami smiled with narrow brows. “I still wouldn't trust you behind the wheel of my motor.”

“You wouldn't trust _anyone_ behind the wheel of _that_ car,” Korra mocked as pushed them both towards the window of her bedroom. The sun was just setting over the city. The portal was there. Just as before. She'd stopped Haruana. “That thing is practically your baby!”

“True enough,” Asami conceded as she ran a hand along Korra's arm slowly. The Avatar had been a little quieter than usual. Jinora had mentioned something in passing about Korra going to some insane, dark spirity place, somewhere no human was supposed to go, but Korra wouldn't speak about it. Every time Asami brought it up the Avatar receded into herself. “Everything okay sweetheart? Well...everything except for the whole stuck in a wheelchair thing...”

Korra half grinned. “Yeh, sure. Everything's okay. Better than expected. I mean, a few days ago I was fighting for my life, being drowned in a tub and stuff.” Mako and Bolin went rigid anytime Korra spoke about that. _They didn't have a choice._ “The city is getting better. I'm feeling better. And I mean, being in a wheelchair again isn't all bad. We could have some kind of drag race on the island.”

“You have air bending, I only have my arms. Hardly a fair race,” Asami laughed as she tried to read Korra's expression.

“Guess not,” Korra agreed as she pulled herself to her feet for a few seconds and moved to close the window over as the room began to chill. The Avatar's injuries had been a little less severe so she was able to walk, if only a little. Then Korra turned and smiled crookedly. “That scar of yours is pretty bad ass by the way. You seriously know how to rock everything. Even freakin injuries!”

The Avatar leaned forward and kissed that scar for a second before she stumbled and fell into Asami's lap. A sharp pain shot through Asami at the impact but she didn't dare cry out, instead helping Korra upwards as best she could. “You should really get back to your own chair before you break one of us,” Asami laughed lightly as she ran a hand through the Avatar's hair and ruffled it up a little.

“Good idea,” Korra giggled as she shuffled and stumbled back to her chair. “If you were in that chair any longer I'm guessing you would decorate it with some lights and stuff. Maybe even shove a radio onto it.”

“I don't want to make this a part of me,” Asami quickly replied a little more sharply than she had intended.

Korra noticed right away, taking a hold of Asami's hand. “Sorry, that was stupid of me. I know exactly how you feel.” She tightened her grip a little. _Of course you do...all those weeks and months. I only have to stay in this for a few days. I can't imagine doing this for any longer._

“You don't need to apologize,” Asami stated sincerely, returning the grip. They sat in silence for a few minutes before anyone spoke again. “Korra...you haven't spoke once about what happened, in that place, I think...I think it'd help if you did, help _both_ of us.” The engineer wanted some information desperately. She hated not knowing, not understanding something. The Spirit World was illogical. The fact she was alive was illogical. She needed to know.

Korra rubbed her cheeks frantically. “I swear I'm not lying here when I say I really don't remember, like any of it. I'll try though. It was dark, and cold, with some weird green light in every room. And there was shadows, shadows of people that hurt me. I didn't know who they were. Then they stopped suddenly. Someone stopped them. It wasn't me...I don't think...I'm sure of it. And it wasn't you either...though a small part of me feels like it was...that's the last thing I remember before I woke up here, beside you.” The Avatar shook her head slowly. “I'm sorry Asami, I know that's not much. But that's really all I remember. Except for the whole drowning part. I remember that really well...”

The Avatar trailed off then, there was a pained look in her eyes and tears on her cheeks that Asami was quick to wipe away, leaving her hand against Korra's cheek.

A few days pass and Asami can walk again, though not very well. She still keeps the wheelchair around and stayed on Air Temple Island for the moment. Korra didn't need it at all any more.

Today had went better than expected as Asami tampered around with her integrated hand, making some much needed repairs. The CEO had travelled to Future Industries Tower with Bolin's assistance and attended a meeting with her shareholders, offering them brand new designs she'd been working on whilst bound in a chair. Asami had suggested that the company branch out into investing in health care, a new project that would be spear headed by her latest designs, mechanized limbs for hands and lower legs that had been lost at birth or through injury in later life. The blueprints had only been possible thanks to the knowledge she had gained working on her own injury and books she'd stolen from the library of Ba Sing Se.

The revolutionary designs seemed to be enough to satisfy those weary shareholders who had tried to oust her from the company before. Asami's position as CEO was secure again. The first thing she did with that security was to buy up the contract of building a new state of the art hospital in Republic City, a project that was given priority, as well as continuing with the reconstruction work which was actually nearing completion, despite delays. _Kuvira didn't win in any way. I actually did it._

The trip back to the tower had allowed Asami to collect some items as well, mainly small precision tools to help make the delicate repairs her glove required after what Haruana had done. One of the tools required was in her torn up Future Industries jacket that was ripped and burned all over. There was also something else, much more precious, in one of the pockets, albeit a little most burned and black that Asami had intended. _It should still work fine._

Now the engineer was wandering around the kitchen on Air Temple Island, making dinner for the Avatar with Pema's assistance. If Asami had tried it herself she would've probably burned the building down never mind poison her girlfriend.

“Does all of this look okay?” Asami worried as she frantically stirred a pot.

Pema laughed a little. “I don't think Korra really cares about the appearance of food, it's all about the taste.” That was definitely true. Especially after today, Korra had been meeting with Yon Rha, Jinora and the council in the city for hours on end. She'd been starving. 

Korra limped through the door then, smiling brightly at the smell of food as she dumped her backpack on the floor on the dining room and wandered into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist and resting her chin on the engineer's shoulder.

“Smells great. I might actually pretend that Pema didn't help you make this,” Korra teased as she planted a quick kiss on Asami's cheek.

“Actually Korra, Asami did most of this herself, this was her mother's recipe,” Pema smiled as she subtly exited the kitchen.

Korra went rigid against Asami and loosened her grip slightly. “Um, oh, Asami...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry that was-”

“Jeez Korra, will you calm down. I think I've learned by now that you're not a mind reader and you like to keep your foot permanently in your mouth,” Asami laughed as she picked up their plates and wandered over to the dining table. Korra followed reluctantly behind and took a seat beside her girlfriend.

Unusually the Avatar didn't dive in immediately. Asami pushed the plate close to Korra.

“You complain at me all the time for not eating enough. Now eat and don't feel guilty,” Asami stated firmly, wrapping an arm around Korra's shoulder and pulling her in for a quick but very tight hug.

That seemed to inspire Korra to eat, though a lot slower than the ridiculous speed she normally consumed food at.

“So, how did your meetings in the city go?” Asami asked softly as she began to eat delicately. _Wow...this actually is good. I can actually cook._

Korra shrugged a little. “Good, I think. Me and Yon Rha have put down the initial plans for a new government department, one dedicated to the protection of the spirits. We're going to make attacking spirits illegal under the constitution of the United Republic. The department will try to educate people on the spirits and the benefits they have, we're also trying to integrate some of the people who were rioting into the organisation under supervision instead of serving in jail. Only the ones who haven't killed people though. And Yon Rha's going to head the department for now, until elections in the Republic are held again for the President and everything else. Me and Jinora have a permanent position in the organisation though, Jinora's going to advise him at every turn. She's a smart kid.”

“The smartest. It certainly sounds like things are going a lot better now,” Asami nodded. “And what about the Spirit Portal, who has control of that now?”

“That organisation does. We're going to rebuild the barrier around it, but one that's less restrictive. It'll be an educational center on the spirits instead, and people will only be able to enter the Spirit World if they've been trained and are qualified, otherwise they have to go with a guide.”

“Yeh, you can't just let anyone through there. It's a dangerous place. Am I qualified?” Asami asked with interest as she ate.

Korra grinned mischievously. “You're qualified in _lots_ of things. I think being the girlfriend of the spiritual leader of the world probably gets you a pass, yeh.”

“And the other portals? The ones you closed in the North and South?”

Korra flexed her bicep then. “This Avatar can get around in a day. Both are open again.”

Asami smiled brightly. “So you can get into the Avatar State again?”

“Just like before. Raava is back. Not that I needed her,” Korra joked as she wiped her mouth with her glove. “The Avatar State isn't as strong as before, it takes a lot out of me doing it, but it's getting better each day. I think it'll be back to full strength eventually.”

Asami squeezed Korra tightly. “I'm so glad. I was the one that brought that stupid pot back with me in the first place.”

Korra poked her in the side then. “That stupid pot saved both of us at one point or another.” The engineer really couldn't argue with that point, as much trouble as that pot had brought both of them.

The rest of the meal went without a hitch, filled with more teases about everything and anything, stupidly bright red blushes and Korra occasionally coughing at the spicyness of the Fire Nation style noodles and joking that Asami was trying to kill her. At some point Korra had made in her mission to balance the empty plates onto top of their chopsticks for no particular reason. _Bolin is such a bad influence._ That was when Asami had decided it was a sensible time to wash up, before Korra broke every single dish Pema owned.

After which a clean up had left both Asami and Korra soaked when the Avatar had decided to start a very one sided water fight. Asami had gotten a little enthusiastic with her splashing, tipping the entire basin of soapy water over Korra's head when the Avatar wasn't paying attention.

Korra had punished her pretty severely for that, tackling the engineer to the floor with her soaking clothes and drenching them both. That had someone how ended in an extended and soapy make out session. Asami was insanely glad that Pema had given them free run of the kitchen and dining room. None of the children deserved to see that. Tenzin would kill the Avatar for exposing them to such adult things in his home.

When they'd both grown too exhausted and had finished with the considerable clean up they retired to Korra's bedroom for a little before eventually wandering outside to the pavilion since the evening was particular nice. The Avatar brought some blankets with her despite the fact she could fire bend to keep them warm, probably an excuse to hold Asami. _Not that I'm going to complain._

That was exactly what Korra did, wrapping a strong arm around Asami when they'd sat down and pulling the blanket over them. The stars were so bright and radiant, making Asami feel even warmer as she glanced at the portal for a few seconds before turning to look at the Avatar, her Avatar. The most beautiful star in the universe.

Korra grinned at her when she noticed Asami staring. “Got something to say Miss Sato?”

“Lots of things Avatar Korra,” Asami smiled brightly, squeezing Korra a little more tightly. “I thought you might be cold.”

“Are you kidding?” Korra laughed. “I've got my own personal nerd heater now.” She planted a short kiss on top of the engineer's head before leaning into her.

They sat together for a few minutes in silence watching boats drifting around the harbour and listening to the quiet bustle of Republic City. Things were definitely getting better, finally.

Asami reached inside her pocket. “Korra, I...I meant to give you this ages ago, before all of the stuff with the riots.”

“Hmm?” Korra murmured softly, she'd been falling asleep apparently.

Asami produced a small key and dangled it in front of the Avatar. They key was a little burned and singed in places, on account of Asami having it in her pocket when she'd electrocuted herself in the Spirit World. The intricate engravings on the key were still visible though, and beautiful. Asami had carved water tribe symbolism to the top of the key, waves and spheres, as well as Korra's initial, not that the Avatar would forget this was hers.

“What...what's this for?” Korra asked in confusion as Asami handed her the key. The Avatar looked completely stunned as she examined the detailing of the key.

“I'm sort of sick you not waking up beside you every morning and falling asleep with you every night,” Asami smiled as she closed the Avatar's open fingers over. “That's your key to Future Industries Tower, to my apartment. _Our_ apartment. If you want it.”

“It's beautiful...you're beautiful...” Korra whispered half to herself as she held the key up to the light for a few seconds. Then she kissed Asami's forehead briefly and grinned like a child. “I'm going to fill your kitchen with SO much food!” _I guess that's a yes?_

“I look forward to it,” Asami winked as she kissed Korra on the cheek, she felt tears there. _I didn't think it would make her cry..._

Korra was staring at the ground hard, actually she was staring at her hands on sitting against her knees. She flexed her fingers a few times.

“Korra, Korra what's wron-”

She didn't even get to finish before Korra burst into a fit of tears. The Avatar lowered her head down to her hands and started shaking uncontrollably. This definitely wasn't about the key. Asami squeezed her tightly and tried to bring the Avatar's head back up to look her in the eye. It took a long time but eventually Korra was facing her, her blue eyes blood shot and moist.

“I lost it Asami! For good this time!” Korra shrieked as she crashed into Asami's shoulder and sobbed.

Asami held her and stroked the Avatar's back in soothing motions. “Lost what...?”

“My...my air bending. It's gone...” Korra cried softly as she shook. “That place. It took it from me. Because I took you...” _No..._

“You can get it back, just like after Amon,” Asami assured.

Korra shook her head frantically. “Not this time. It's not like before. The chi-path hasn't just been severed. It's like it never existed at all. I always knew I would pay a...a price...going there, somewhere like that. The universe is trying to rebalance itself again. When I opened the portals, it gave the world the air nation. When I saved you, when I broke the rules, the universe had to rebalance again...”

“Korra, I'm, I'm _so_ sorry, this is my fault...” Asami muttered as she felt tears form in her own eyes.

Korra looked up then, there was a firmness in her eyes. “No, it's not. Don't you dare feel guilty for this. What I did, that was my choice. I knew that what I did would cost me. No one understands balance more than the Avatar. I knew.” Then she grabbed Asami by the shoulders. “I'm just sad, not angry. I could never be angry with you.” 

“But Korra-”

“I tried to tell you this in the Spirit World, before you zapped yourself. I would give up everything for you, every piece of myself. I'd loose my bending, my identity as the Avatar, my legacy, everything if it meant I could keep you safe. Air bending is a small price to pay for you being here right now. Asami, I don't need to be the Avatar anymore to feel special, to understand who I am. Raava isn't what makes me, me. You do. You make feel special, help me to understand why I fight, what I'm fighting for in the first to start with. For so long I felt like I didn't have a place in the world, my enemies told me that all the time, and maybe the Avatar doesn't matter as much anymore. But _I_ do. Korra the person will always have a place in this world, a purpose. To keep you safe, to make you happy.”

Asami shook her head but Korra wouldn't stop talking. “When Amon took my bending I didn't have a choice, I was angry and sad. This time I did. I chose you. I'd chose you every time.” 

Asami tried to smile then, despite the knots twisting in her stomach as Korra wiped away the engineer's tears without even thinking twice. She couldn't find the words to repay Korra for that kind of loyalty. How could she? The Avatar was prepared to not be the Avatar just for her, to keep Asami Sato safe.

“I don't think I'll ever be able to put into words how much I love you,” Asami whispered softly as she pulled the Avatar back to her.

Korra smiled against her neck. “You don't need to. I already know. I can feel it right now with all my heart.”

_{Two Months Later}_

“Does this look okay?” Korra fidgeted as she fumbled with her hair. It was touching just above her shoulders now. _I need to get this cut back again._ Her fringe was really starting to get irritating.

Asami simply laughed in the background of their bedroom as she fiddled with her shirt and waist coat. “I'm sure it's fine Korra. Anything you wear is fine. You could go naked if you really can't decide.”

Korra wiggled her eyebrows. “Don't even suggest that. You know I will.”

Asami's face went a little green with worry before she realized Korra was only teasing. Then her cheeks went bright red. _Hahha, got you Sato._ “You're so annoying, we're going to be late for dinner, and you know how much Mako complains about lateness.”

“Do you really think I care?” Korra mumbled as she tried to reach for the zip at the back of her blue water tribe dress. “Besides. You drive like a crazy person. We'll get there in no time at all.”

Asami couldn't help but look smug then. Korra knew just what buttons to press, all the time. “Let me help you with that, you look like a downed turtle duck,” Asami rubbed her forehead as she marched over to the struggling Avatar after fixing her tie. “What would you do without me?” Asami exhaled went she'd managed to wrench Korra's flailing hands away and seal up the back of the dress, leaving a pale hand on Korra's shoulder once she was done as they both stared into the large mirror of their bedroom. _We seriously need to get a cute couple picture done to shove on the wall. Not that I can smile at all._

“I'd probably blush a whole lot less,” Korra retorted when Asami kissed the top of her bare shoulders. The Avatar had went for the usual water tribe blue for her dress, but the garment was cut a lot higher than she was used to, just above her knees. The entire outfit was more typical of the movers and shakers of Republic City and very form fitting. Korra was sure Asami was appreciating that quite a lot judging by those wandering green eyes.

“That wouldn't be much fun,” Asami replied quietly. The engineer had went for a more business style attire. Maroon shirt, black tie, black waist coat, and slim black pants. _The snazziest of snazz._ Asami's hand also looked a whole lot better these days thanks to Korra. The Avatar had been visiting Kuvira from time to time, and the former dictator had taught her platinum bending secretly. She'd brought that skill back to Republic City and made considerable adjustments to Asami's integrated hand. It was much smaller and bulkier now, looking more like a silver coloured, shiny hand that some devastating injury.

Asami had agreed fairly quickly in allowing Korra to make the adjustments, fully aware of where the Avatar had picked those skills up from. The engineer seemed happier for it after the operation had been complete.

“You look beautiful Korra, stupidly beautiful,” Asami smiled as she tied up the back of Korra's hair into a bun. “Just make sure to send away on of those prying eyes you're bound to bump into this evening, looking like that,” the engineer added a little more sharply.

“Asami Sato, the jealous type?” Korra laughed as she turned to face the engineer and narrowed her brows.

“I have every reason to be,” Asami retorted quickly. “I gotta protect my little dork from bad influences as well. I'm allowed to be jealous to protect you.”

Korra simply nodded as she rested her hands on Asami's shoulders. _So tall..._ “I guess you are. Now we best be heading off or we're going to miss dinner. And I'll have to trash your car if that happens.”

****

“Mom's up to her eyes in it now,” Opal explained as sipped some wine. Asami hadn't seen her in a few weeks on account of busy they'd all been. It was strange, seeing her friend with such short hair. Air bender master baldness was something that really didn't appeal to the engineer. Opal seemed happy enough with it, in fact she really suited the style. The tattoos made her look more mature to, more air bender, less Beifong.

“Well she is the President of the Earth Republic,” Korra replied casually as she sipped her own drink. The Avatar handled her alcohol a lot better these days. “I'd hope she was kept pretty busy, I just wish she hadn't stuck my name on the constitution.” _After everything with the Fire Nation you deserve the nation named after you._

Asami bumped Korra's shoulder then. “You do really. And you deserve it and much more. 'Korra's charter', it sounds right. You did a lot for that nation. You helped to form it for crying out loud.” The charter was a guarantee in the new constitution of the Earth Republic than guaranteed basic civil rights to the people of that nation, such as freedom of speech, and it couldn't be revoked by any future government either. The charter would always be in place to protect those citizens Korra had put herself in chains for. It was a comforting thought, to think that Korra would be a part of the Earth Republic's history long after she passed away, and the charter credited Korra the person, the girl from the Southern Water Tribe, not Korra the Avatar.

“As long as they don't build a giant statue like you,” Korra muttered as she poked Asami on the nose. At least Asami's next big, secret building project didn't have Korra's face on it, in fact, she was pretty sure that the Avatar would love it.

“I'm going out there soon enough to visit,” Opal smiled happily as leaned into Bolin. “It'll be nice to see how far the place has come since I was last there a few months ago. I think my brothers have forgotten mom is President now and are treating the new parliament building as their personal pro bending arena.” That definitely sounded like Wing and Wei. At least the new building hadn't cost too much to construct, no where near as much as the palace of Ba Sing Se. The new government had to lead by example, no more wasting money on frivolous things while half the nation lived in poverty.

“I promised Asami a vacation there a while back so she could nerd out in the library,” Korra laughed. “Maybe I could challenge your brothers to a match of whatever new crazy sport they come up with, and probably beat them at on the first try.”

“How's working with Yon Rha going little bro?” Mako asked suddenly. Asami had almost forgotten the detective was here he'd been so quiet.

Bolin grinned widely. He looked so much more happy than he had been a few months ago. “It's awesome. I think people are really starting to get the message you know? About how the spirits are peaceful creatures and not dangerous unless you give them a reason to be, just like normal people are. It feels good to be doing something again, helping people, and this time I know it's right because I can see the effects for myself.”

“That's good to hear Bo,” Asami smiled as she tapped her friend's sturdy shoulder. “There's no better person I can think of for Yon Rha's deputy.” _Though that wouldn't be hard with Haruana being the previous one._ The former deputy had been given a heavy jail sentence for what she'd done as well as being forced to public admit to messing with the vines that destroyed the hospital and killed so many people. When that had been done the anti-spirit anger which had plagued the city before really seemed to calm down. Korra had been forced to take Haruana's bending not long before that public announcement when the deputy had tried to escape her prison cell. It was the first time she'd done that and the power had scared the Avatar. She didn't like doing it at all.

“And has Yon Rha thought anymore about what I said? About Yamamoto...?” Korra asked cautiously. This was something they'd discussed before. Without his sister the former White Lotus guard was no where near as dangerous and Korra seemed to believe he could be redeemed, going by his actions in helping Korra get to the dark realm in the first place. The Avatar reasoned that it Yamamoto's vast knowledge on the spirits would be wasted in prison so she'd managed to get his sentence reduced, with Asami's agreement. The red headed man would be out in two years time, conscripted into Yon Rha's department with a police escort and then eventually free entirely if he proved to be reformed. Korra had taken his bending too, making sure that her trustworthy nature didn't come back around and bite her. She would give it back to him if he proved his worth.

“He's still thinking about it, he really doesn't want to bring our new department into disrepute,” Bolin explained slowly.

“It's a hard choice,” Korra agreed. “I'll leave it up to you two and Jinora to decide.”

Bolin nodded quickly. “But enough about me. Let's talk about Mako and his new lady!”

The whole table leaned in then, almost spilling their drinks everywhere as they stared at Mako with interest. “Bolin! I told you not to say anything about that yet! Mako fretted as she glared at his brother and then the table. His face was going bright red.

“I'll need to make sure this new lady is good enough for you,” Korra teased as she elbowed her friend in the side.

Mako batted her away. “You didn't exactly let me do the same with your current love interest.”

Korra continued to lean in with narrowed brows. “I didn't think I needed your assessment of my current 'love interest'. I mean, c'mom Mako you did the thing with her long before me!”

Asami and Opal spat their drinks all over the table then as Bolin fell back into fits of laughter. “Korra!” Asami shrieked in humiliation as she punched the Avatar in the arm. _Never again. No more alcohol for you ever again._

“The 'thing'! The 'thing'!” Bolin laughed breathlessly as he slipped under the table and onto the floor. “I thought Varrick had copyrighted that phrase!”

Mako looked like he wanted to join his brother on the floor and then have the floor eat him up again. He managed to stay on his seat as Korra stared at him with hazy eyes. Asami subtly shoved Korra's drink to the other end of the table and out of her reach. “If you must know,” Mako began as he rubbed his hair frantically. “I'm seeing Zula, Izumi's daughter...”

Korra's eyes went wide then. “Mako...you do realize she's running for the Republic Presidency? You might end up dating the President. A world leader.” Korra's eyes went wider still. “Oh wait a minute! You'll end up like her bodyguard! Just like with Prince Wu!”

Asami tried to shove some napkins in Korra's mouth to shut her up before Mako fainted but the Avatar wriggled from her grip. _Damn it Korra!_ “Though I don't think you'll mind going to the bathroom with _her_ somehow,” Korra continued as she winked heavily and slumped into Mako's shoulder with laughter.

“Could you please remove your girlfriend?” Mako pleaded as he tried to pry Korra away gently.

Asami nodded and yanked Korra off of him. The Avatar now clung to her like a vice and was still laughing hysterically. “Sorry about that, I think she's had a little too much...” Asami muttered as she searched her bag for car keys.

“Just a little,” Mako huffed with firmly crossed arms.

“Korra, I'm going to take you home now. And that's not a request. That's a Sato order,” Asami stated firmly as she pulled Korra upwards from the chair and kept a hand under her shoulder. A quick glance to Opal encouraged the new air bending master to assist with the drunk Avatar.

“Can you – can you amend – that Sato order please? Change it's destination – to the – to the bathroom,” Korra mumbled with a burp. Opal giggled lightly. “See, Opal knows what I'm – talkin about. I'm talking about... _real love_.”

“It's not my policy to change orders,” Asami replied firmly as they hauled Korra inside the passenger seat of her motor.

“Fair enough,” Korra agreed quietly as her head slipped forward onto the dashboard. That was easier than expected.

_{ 1 month later}_

This was the first time that the Avatar was meeting the newly elected President of the United Republic. Zula had seemed nice enough anytime she'd met the woman with Mako, better than President Raiko anyway, and she wasn't that much older than Asami. The former princess was easy to talk to, though by running in the election at all she had revoked her right to ever inherit the Fire Nation thrown. She wasn't a royal anymore.

“Avatar Korra, good to see you again,” the new President greeted as she led Korra inside her office. All of the expensive furnishings Raiko had installed had been removed in favour of furniture you'd find in most offices in the city. “I believe you know Mr Rha, the head of our Spirit Department, and his deputy Bolin.” Korra couldn't help but notice how much Zula looked like her grandfather. She had those same fierce amber eyes, but there was a warmth there to, just like Zuko.

Bolin pretended to look professional in his suit and tie as he sat at the desk but gave Korra a cheeky thumbs up the moment that his boss looked away. Korra grinned back. “Yes, many times actually. Both of them have saved my butt at one point or another.” That was a good line to test the waters here, to see how this new President would act.

Zula laughed loudly. “That's good, you must trust them with your life.”

“I do,” Korra nodded sincerely as she took a seat at the table, forced to move Yon Rha's crutches a little. The sight of them made her stomach churn a little as she recalled that day on the battlefield at the portal when Yon Rha had created the tunnel that led her to Asami. She'd thought he was going to die on his feet then. It was good that the public trusted him enough to keep him as the head of the new Spirit Department. He'd also agreed to Korra's suggestion about Yamamoto. The red headed man would be under Yon Rha's care in a few years time.

“Work around the Spirit portal is going well,” Zula began as she took another chair. “Construction on the new educational center is complete and the barrier is also in full operation with around 10 citizens a day entering the spirit world with a guide, many of them non benders. We've also finished drafting the new spirit charter to be added to the constitution, it's already been approved by Master Jinora, now we just need your input, Korra.”

The President passed forward a large piece of paper then. It documented several new laws regarding the spirits that made sure the creatures would be protected under the law of the Republic, a law that extended to the vines. Korra read it with interest and smiled to herself when she'd finished. This was just what she wanted, what she'd tried to push through with President Raiko before everything had went so badly wrong.

“It's great,” Korra spoke happily as she penned down her messy signature at the bottom. “I hope it can be implemented as soon as possible.”

“Today,” Yon Rha interrupted as he took the paper from her. “Your approval was all that was left, except for a name for the charter of course.”

 _No. Not me. I've already got one in the Earth Republic. Things will only get more confusing._ “I know what you're thinking, don't say it. I don't want my name or face on that thing, as much as I love it,” Korra muttered hastily with pleading hands.

“If you say so,” Zula laughed. “You can still the name the charter though. You are the Avatar after all.”

Yes. She was. She was still the Avatar. Even without air bending. She was the strongest bender in the world. The fact that she couldn't air bend anymore wasn't public knowledge though, only her friends and family knew. Nobody else had a right to know. “I...I'm not really good with creative stuff, this is more my girlfriend's department.”

“You're a talented water bender, that's an art form in itself,” Zula replied sincerely. “But if you don't want to then I won't force you. I'm sure Mr Rha and Mr Bolin can come up with something between them.”

“Why don't you name it after Asami?” Bolin suggested as he leaned back in his chair. “That girl's been in the Spirit World tonnes of times, plus she's practically married to the Spiritual Leader of the world. She's pretty damn qualified.”

After Asami? Would the engineer want that?

Korra shook her head. Asami didn't have any claim to fame desires, though hanging around with the Avatar and owning the world's largest company meant she was already pretty well known. Korra had a better idea for the name, one she thought Asami would appreciate a lot more. Someone Korra felt like she'd met before, even though she knew it was impossible. _I'll make her family history feel less tragic one day at a time..._ “Call it Yasuko's charter,” Korra said warmly. “Yasuko Sato's charter.”

Zula nodded her head. “That sounds acceptable.”

With that the charter was signed off and implemented only a few hours later.

Korra returned to her apartment not long after the bill had gone through, dealing with a few press conferences before hand. They actually seemed pretty happy with the charter for once. Anything Korra did was usually met with a negative reaction, but not this time. It felt really good.

When she arrived Asami was as per usual eating some food she'd bought in instead of cooking and sketching away in her notepad.

“What're you drawing now? Please tell me it's something smutty,” Korra laughed as she made herself some tea.

“Those are in my bed room drawer,” Asami replied nonchalantly as she continued to sketch, burying the notebook under some cushions on the sofa as she turned her head towards the Avatar. “I heard you on the radio earlier. I...I really didn't expect that,” Asami began, choking a little on her words. “My mom would really like that. To be remembered as more than just the wealthy mother who was murdered and turned her husband into an evil maniac. To be remembered for something good. That's all anyone ever wants from their life.”

Korra nodded her agreement as she hopped down onto the sofa beside Asami, allowing the engineer to snuggle right into her as she ran her hand along Asami's back. “I'm glad, I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I keep having these random thoughts about your mom actually. I don't know where they came from.”

Asami turned her head a little as she ran a thumb over Korra's knuckles. “Oh?”

“She smiled a lot, didn't she?” Korra said softly.

“All the time,” Asami beamed, though there was sadness in her green eyes. “The only person I've ever seen smile more is you Korra.”

“There's a common factor in all that smiling,” Korra grinned as she kissed the top of Asami's head. “A tall nerd.”

Asami poked her in the side then before wriggling free of Korra's grip. “This 'tall nerd' has a gift for you,” the engineer smiled as she strolled into their spare bedroom for a few seconds, returning with a familiar device in her hands.

“My glider?” Korra stuttered as she got up from the sofa and took the device gently. “Asami...I...I can't make this fly any more. Remember? The whole lack of air bending thing?”

Asami nodded sadly before smiling again as she pointed to the device. “It's not powered by air bending. It's powered by fire bending. You just need to send a blast of flame through these pipes at the back and she'll go like a rocket. The wings won't even catch on fire, they're fire proof.”

“That's amazing,” Korra stated in awe as she examined the glider. It looked just like her old one in every other way, still water tribe blue. Except for the new addition of the pipes, though you'd barely notice them. She'd be able to fly just as good as any other air bender.

Korra wrapped Asami up in her arms and kissed her deeply after laying the glider down. “I love you nerd. Thank you so much for this. It's the best gift ever. I promise I won't break this one either!”

“I'll build another one if you do,” Asami winked as she initiated another kiss.

_{1 year later}_

Asami's secret project was finally complete after months of work. It'd been a miracle than Korra hadn't found out about it either since said project was really hard to miss if you went to that particular area of the city. The Avatar had been away in Ba Sing Se for just over a week and was returning today, she was supposed to be meeting the engineer here, at the secret project's location, for a date.

Korra was, unsurprisingly, late as the sun began to set on the horizon. At least night time made this place even more romantic than it already was as the still water glowed a hazy orange.

Asami had rebuilt Harmony Tower after it had been destroyed by Kuvira, intending for the monument to become a symbol for harmony with the spirits now as vines streamed up the structures metal beams right to the top. The beam of the spirit glowed brightly behind it giving the vines a strange but beautiful aura that was radiating off of them. She'd also added a water feature to the front of the tower, a large pond which had some strange new occupants.

Giant turtle ducks to be exact. Turtle duck boats that could be pedalled by two people. Tonight was the first night that the area would be open to the public and would soon be full of other couples, though Asami already had a boat booked for herself and Korra. The real turtle ducks that lived in Avatar Korra park had been a real source of inspiration as it turns out.

Heavy foot steps behind her made Asami spin round. “Miss Sato...what the hell is this?” Korra teased as she strolled forward in full water tribe gear, the lights from the tower illuminating her beautifully.

“This is where you die Avatar Korra, if you make another comment like that,” Asami warned playfully as she wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulder and guided them to one of the boats docked.

Korra climbed inside in her usual brash fashion before extending a muscular arm to Asami and helping the engineer inside. Once they'd seated themselves properly Korra stared up at the tower with awe. “That is so beautiful Asami, this is all so beautiful,” Korra smiled happily. “Wait...how do we drive these things?”

“There's pedals in front of you, in front of both of us,” Asami explained eagerly as she pointed to the floor. “Once we get out into the middle of the lake then we can stop. The water will float us along.”

“Two sets of pedals, do you trust me to drive?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“This time, I can't imagine you'll find a way to crash these,” Asami retorted quickly as they began to pedal in unison.

“Oh you underestimate me Sato,” Korra grinned as she picked up her pedalling speed, forcing Asami to do the same as the boat started to go squint.

Once they'd got into the middle of the lake they stopped, allowing the water to move them along naturally as some of the other boats began to be filled with other couples, floating along in the same fashion. Asami leaned against Korra's chest then and sighed dreamily as she left a hand against Korra's powerful bicep. The Avatar exhaled at the same time, wrapping an arm around Asami's waist and leaning her head down on top of Asami's glossy locks.

“I didn't think sitting in the innards of a turtle duck could be this romantic,” Korra teased quietly.

Asami kept her eyes closed, enjoyed the bliss and sound of the water along with the sound of the Avatar's heart beating strongly. _She's nervous about something..._ “Oh you know me, I can find romance in anything.”

Korra nodded her agreement against the engineer's head. “You definitely can. Even a freakin Fire Nation prison cell.” Then the Avatar sighed. “Ignore my teasing, I'm just a little tired from the journey. This is actually really amazing and thoughtful. I'm glad I came running here from Air Temple Island. Totally worth it. Sitting with you I mean, not the boats. Though they're pretty damn snazzy themselves.”

“Glad you like it,” Asami murmured quietly, feeling herself fall asleep in Korra's hold.

“Asami I, I was meaning to ask you something...” Korra shifted slightly.

“Sure, go ahead,” Asami replied distantly as she sat up again, still keeping a tight hold on Korra as the Avatar turned to face her.

Korra started muttering to herself as she searched her pockets. “I thought I'd have room to crouch for this.” _Crouch for...wait a minute..._

;

Asami's eyes widened as she watched Korra's cheeks go red.

The Avatar pulled a royal blue betrothal necklace, engraved with a Future Industries gear and water-tribe symbolism and held it out in front of her. “Asami, you were there for me when I, when I had no one else to turn to. When I realized I didn't want to turn to anyone else...” the Avatar began, her hands were trembling frantically. Asami was desperate to take hold of them but she dared not interrupt.

“I want to be there for you, in life and in love, for the rest of my life. Will you share that with me?” Korra spoke nervously, though didn't sound at all unsure about what she was asking.

Asami's mouth gaped open awkwardly for a few seconds as she tried to find the right words. The overwhelming feelings for Korra folder was messing with her brain yet again.

“Korra...you just said everything I've been feeling lately, for a long time actually,” Asami muttered. “Yes, I'd love that.”

Korra nodded happily then, there were tears of happiness streaming from her blue eyes as she fiddled with the necklace and the ring. _A ring? When did she pull out a ring?_ The Avatar sensed her confused thoughts. “I couldn't decide which way to do it, so I though why not both?” Korra beamed as she managed to clip the necklace with trembling fingers.

She paused before putting the ring on Asami's finger. “And you have to promise to tell me when I'm being a jerk. And don't ask me to do the same thing, because you're never a jerk.”

Asami couldn't help but laugh then as she ran her free hand through Korra's hair. “I promise Korra.”

“I love you,” Asami added with much more sincerity as Korra pushed the ring onto Asami's finger.

“I love you too,” Korra beamed as she embraced the engineer in a bone crunching hug before they kissed deeply.

The kiss lasted almost a minute before both broke for oxygen.

“One for the road,” Korra giggled breathlessly against Asami's cheek.

Asami chuckled mischievously. “As your wife I command you to tear up this road!” Asami boomed as she pointed to the pond.

“This is a lake, not a road,” Korra corrected with a wiry grin. “But I'm pretty sure I can mess this place up!”

With that Korra water bent them forward at a ridiculous speed, splashing past some of the other boats and stunning the couples inside as they nearly crashed into each other. Asami's ribs ached from laughing as Korra moved her arms back and forward, the boat swaying in every single direction as water and waves cascaded inside the boat, drenching them both in a few seconds.

Korra didn't stop though, only making the boat go quicker and quicker.

Asami stared up at her in awe, forgetting how cold she was right now. She'd never felt warmer, felt safer. Korra was her safe harbour. There was no one else Asami was safer with. Korra had defied the laws of life and death to save her. No one else was strong enough, _stubborn_ enough, to do that. Only her dork. Only Avatar Korra.

Only Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I've given you 34 chapters and a journey I hope you really enjoyed. Now I ask something small of you, if you could answer these questions I have about the story, it'd be greatly appreciated. If you've never reviewed before now's your chance, I'll love you for it!  
> Anyways, here are the questions, with my own answers included just to, you know encourage you.
> 
> Feedback:  
> Favourite character moment:  
> -Korra: Physically, it's got to be Korra blood bending both Asami and Haruana and carrying them as well. Emotionally, it has to be Korra in the dark realm, looking for Asami, and that air ship scene that followed. Also her acceptance of losing air bending.  
> -Asami: Physically, when she took on Haruana for the first time and redirected lightning, or when she owned Zaheer in the prison. Emotionally, when Asami made that vow to Korra in the Fire Nation prison and when she played Koh's mind game and won.
> 
> Favourite Chapter:  
> -Chapter 20, Asami vs Koh, and Chapter 33, Two Hearts. Though I sort of love all the chapters in their own little way.
> 
> Favourite Scene:  
> -Korra and Asami's team up to take down Zaheer, Asami's talk with Koh, Korra's drunk singing, that proposal, Asami and Korra's reunion in the prison, and of course that book 3 recreation.
> 
> Favourite Line:  
> "I'm never letting you go again, not for anything or anyone, I'm taking you home with me." Asami  
> Koh, "I'd be a poor host otherwise." That bug.  
> Yasuko Sato. "I don't think she misses me quite so much, not any more, not with you."
> 
> It's been a wonderful journey, and I don't think I'll ever close the door on this fic entirely, but for now it's goodbye. Though my days writing Korrasami are never going to be over. Got more in the works.  
> I'm going to put my full Korrasami playlist here at some point when I get the chance.
> 
> Oh also fun fact, people referring to the proposal thing the voice actors did. That was me, I put that work in motion. Seriously. I married by OTP xD
> 
> For now, in the words of both Korra and Asami. "One for the road." xxx
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Full Korrasami Playlist (This was pretty much what I wrote this fic to ngl)
> 
> Heart's on Fire - Passenger
> 
> I'll Keep You Safe - Sleeping at Last (This one is particularly good for Chapter 34 and 22)
> 
> Drops of Jupiter - Train
> 
> Little Wanderer - Death Cab for a Cutie
> 
> Mountain - Half Noise
> 
> Long Live - Taylor Swift
> 
> Pull Me In - Graduate
> 
> The Real Thing - Fictionist
> 
> All Those Pretty Lights - Andrew Belle
> 
> Thunder Clatter - Wildcub
> 
> Safe and Sound - Capital Cities
> 
> Past Lives - Kesha
> 
> Girls like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> This Love - Taylor Swift (For me this is THE korrasami song)
> 
> Collide - Howie Day
> 
> Holding Onto You - Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Vanilla Twilight - Owl City
> 
> Place for Us - Mikky Ekko
> 
> Come Home - One Republic
> 
> Home - Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> If You Ever Want to be in Love - James Bay
> 
> A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton
> 
> Enchanted - Taylor Swift
> 
> Avatar/LOK epic soundtrack mix (the best thing on this list) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUoH8CzIkDo&list=FL7M0WkycxybtRgYPAfQD2hw&index=5
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Ravensbomb?ty=h


	35. Repairs & Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wants to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would never close the door on this fic? Well, here's a one shot for you to enjoy, part of a sort of epilogue series of one shots, set post the main plot. Some of these will just be pure fluff whilst others will further explore elements of the plot and characters.

Republic City Jail was just as Asami had remembered it, albeit a little more packed than in her fathers time.

Spirit vines sprouted through every single crack in the walls, some areas of the building had been lost to the green foliage entirely. And those sections would remain lost for the foreseeable future, what with attacking vines or any spirit for that matter illegal under the Republic's amended constitution. _At least if they did it in here it wouldn't be very far for someone to be tossed into a cell. Got to admire the efficiency._

Still, the presence of vines in such an otherwise gloomy place calmed Asami as she walked, they were a less than subtle reminder that the world still continued beyond these walls and bars. A world she'd been integral in forging. Life went on. Today was just another sunny working day in Republic City. Except – the CEO quickly reminded herself – this was not like her normal working day at all. Even when Future Industries work became all consuming, which it often did as the company continued to expand into health care and medical innovations, Asami never felt imprisoned or trapped.

Here, things were different, stifling, and that wasn't just because the air temperature was poorly regulated in the high summer of the city. The halls of the building were less than recognizable but familiar figures haunted Asami here all the same. How many times had her father walked up and down these corridors in chains? Hoping for visitors that never came. _No. He had to know I wouldn't come. He was a smart man. The smartest person I've ever known. He wouldn't have expected me to show up._

Yet here she was again, walking those same halls and questioning her decision with every echoing footstep. _Korra was okay with this. She said she okay with this._

If the Avatar was able to be so merciful with Haruana then why shouldn't Asami be allowed to do the same? But then the engineer's stomach started to churn uncomfortably. Korra didn't know all the reasons why Asami had came to this depressing place in the first place. _If she knew she wouldn't let me. I know she wouldn't. She's already accepted what happened. For me to try and change it..._

Asami inhaled a great breath as she neared the end of the long hallway and finally reached the visitor room, an array of tables and chairs were visible through the glass on the rooms small door. Asami found herself unconsciously searching for the frail figure of her father sat thoughtfully and waiting eagerly for their next round of Pai-Sho. _I won every single match._ All those games they'd played together in the workshop whilst Asami was a young teenager clearly came in handy.

“Name?” one of the two officers standing guard interrupted her thoughts.

The engineer rubbed the top of her arm frantically. It felt so odd to be here again. So wrong.

“Asami Sato.”

The officer raised an eyebrow. Asami was recognizable where ever she went nowadays.

“And the name of the person you are here to see?”

“Aka.”

“I'm sorry mam. There's no one on the visitors list under that name.”

Now this was confusing. Asami had called well ahead of time to arrange this meeting. Mako had okayed everything himself. _Wait a minute...he wouldn't – would he?_ It was worth a try.

“Apologies, I meant to say Yamamoto.”

At that the guard holding the list nodded and turned the piece of paper around to the engineer. “Please sign your name here mam, that's to confirm you aren't carrying any prohibited items into the visitor room. That includes water.” _Of course. Water bending prisoners. They can't exactly afford a cell suspended above lava for everyone._ “During your visit you must not touch the prisoner and I'll need to search your bag before you enter. Visiting times are-”

“-An hour.” Asami passed her leather satchel over for the guard to search.

“This all seems to be in order, please go inside Mrs Sato,” the guard half smiled as he opened the door. Asami's heart hammered in her chest. _Here we go._

Once Asami stepped inside it took her a fraction of a second to spot who she was looking for. Yamamoto's hair stood out a mile away.

The former White Lotus member smiled widely when he spotted her enter, the strain on his face a clear indication that this man didn't smile much any more.

Asami strolled over as confidently as possible, keeping her expression stern as she moved. The engineer still vividly remembered the shock and anger she'd felt when her supposed protector had jabbed her in the back, crippling her movements and allowing Asami to become Haruana's pawn. That had led to an whole heap of pain and trouble for both herself and the Avatar.

_Now maybe I'll get a chance to ease some of that pain._

“Asami, it's so good to see you,” Yamamoto grinned happily as he leaned forward, almost touching her shoulder.

Asami immediately recoiled back into her seat. “Don't touch me. I haven't forgotten what you did. I'm grateful for how you helped Korra but don't mistake that for forgiveness.”

Yamamoto nodded sadly as he clasped his hands in front of him. “I understand. Sorry.”

Just like with her father, the change in Yamamoto's appearance was staggering since he'd been incarcerated. His flame like hair had been cut back significantly, much closer to the length of Milo's hair now. His hands were also badly cut at the knuckle and there was a deep scar on his cheek. Had he been targeted by other prisoners here? _Don't feel guilty. Don't you dare feel sorry for him. He put himself here. Not you._ Still, the bags underneath the prisoners eyes as he stared forward increased that oh so familiar stomach churn.

“I don't mean to offend but, if you're not here to forgive me – then why are you here? I know you. You wouldn't come here without a good reason,” Yamamoto asked as he rubbed his hand through what remained of his hair. That simple action had made him seem so naïve and innocent in the past. Now it made Asami narrow her brows. She wouldn't be fooled by it twice.

“I need your help. Your knowledge on a personal matter.”

Yamamoto's green eyes narrowed as he tried to assess exactly what the woman across from him was asking. A flash of recognition danced across his expression when his vision lowered to the engineer's neckline.

“You and Korra, you're married now?”

“Yes, the ceremony was a month ago.” Asami reached up to her betrothal necklace and gripped the intricately carved stone and metal of the object. Touching this piece of jewellery calmed Asami's racing heart immensely.

“I'm glad. She makes you happy,” Yamamoto smiled sincerely though he couldn't conceal the disappointment in his voice. _You could've been happy too, if you hadn't listened to your sister. If you hadn't betrayed my trust._

“Very much so. I love her and she loves me. But you didn't need me to tell you that, your little scheme relied on that very fact,” Asami cut in sharply before she reached inside her satchel and pulled out an array of sketches, schematics and documentation.

“I...I know my apology means nothing to you. But I am sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt, Asami,” Yamamoto spoke with a pained gleam in his eyes.

“But you didn't care if the same happened to Korra. She was going to do it you know? She was really going to close the portals,” Asami spoke, finding her voice increase in volume with every second as her clenched fists trembled. The pained expression on Korra's face when Asami had directly intervened in the portals being closed still haunted the engineer from time to time. She'd never seen the Avatar look so horrified before that moment or since. Hopefully, it would never happen again. The feeling of electrocuting herself paled in comparison.

“Then she deserves you. If she was willing to go so far to keep you safe,” Yamamoto murmured quietly as his eyes started to scan the pieces of paper on the table top. “Even I didn't get what I wanted, at least what happened in the Spirit World proved that.”

Asami glared at him as she slammed an open palm against the desk. “I didn't need you to prove that! I didn't need Korra to suffer for me to know how much she cares! What you did...what both of you did. I...I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for putting Korra through all that pain.” With her father it had been different. Hiroshi had targeted and hurt his daughter more than anyone else. Forgiving her father was in Asami's power. Forgiving Yamamoto. That wasn't her place, her right. Only Korra could be the one to truly give him forgiveness.

“I – I understand. I wouldn't expect you to,” Yamamoto nodded as he recoiled into his chair. “But I will try to help you, whatever you need.”

“Okay...” Asami exhaled heavily as she tried to compose herself and return to the task at hand. “No one else will help me with this, none of my friends or family actually know about it. I need your knowledge on the spirits and the Spirit World.”

“These documents...they're very old, where did you get them?” Yamamoto asked with interest as he picked up some of the papers. Asami instantly recognized the gleam in his eyes. It was exactly the same expression Asami found her face stuck in whenever she was designing or tampering with a new product for her company. The 'enginerd face' as Korra so often referred to it. The Avatar had experienced a mild heart attack when that particularly expression had been directed at their toaster.

“The library of Ba Sing Se. I don't think I need to tell you to handle them with care. They're pretty damn valuable and I didn't exactly get a hold of them legally. I'd like to return them at some point,” Asami explained as she watched the former water bender read.

“So what are you planning to do with these?”

“I want to get Korra's air bending back.”

Yamamato's eyes widened considerably. “She – she lost her air bending? How? Where?”

“In that dark realm I was trapped in, that was the price she paid for my life,” Asami spoke with a heavy heart, clutching her hands together as she felt that familiar pit of guilt build up from deep within. _My fault...all my fault._ Occasionally Asami would have nightmare about that place, what she believed happened there but couldn't actually remember no matter how hard she tried. Her mother's wonderful smile came to mind then. _Stop it...focus Mrs Sato._

Even though Korra hadn't once complained about not having control of that element anymore Asami felt certain that the Avatar was burdened by it, haunted by that loss. If Asami could actually fix it, if she could repair Korra's bending, then why shouldn't she try?

“I see. And you want to find a way to give her control of air bending again.”

“Yes. There has to be a way. Something in the Spirit World maybe. There's always a solution somewhere, I just have to find it. Nothing is beyond repair” Asami muttered as she scanned the paperwork and schematics she'd drawn up of a benders chi paths. The sketch of Korra was perhaps a little too accurate. Yamamoto was trying not to smirk at that fact but he did a poor job of hiding it, Asami did an even poorer job of trying not to smile in response.

“How did Korra describe her loss of air bending? Was it like what Amon did with blood bending?” Yamamoto asked with interest as he scrolled through an old diary of some guru's adventures in the Spirit World, detailing encounters with Koh the Face Stealer and the fog of lost souls.

“No, she – she said it was like – like the chi path was gone in entirely. Like it had never existed at all. Not just blocked because of Amon's bending,” Asami explained sadly, recalling the late night conversation she'd shared with the Avatar all those months ago.

Yamamoto's expression darkened then. “I don't think there's any way to get it back. It won't be natural, to try and force such a change in Korra's system. The consequences could be severe for her.”

Asami shook her head furiously, trying to stop her eyes welling up. Yamamoto had been her last hope with his extensive knowledge of the spirits. She couldn't find any words to respond as the pit of her stomach grew.

“Asami...why are you doing this? Why are you _really_ doing this?” Yamamoto asked softly as he leaned forward and tried to meet her gaze. “I don't think you're doing this for Korra. It sounds like she has accepted what happened to her. I mean, if she was willing to close the portals, to throw away her legacy for you then I'm guessing Korra believes losing her air bending was a small price to pay for keeping you safe.” _That's exactly what she said back then – more or less._

“I know you don't exactly value by opinion or advice, but I think you're here for yourself. You feel guilty and responsible for what happened and you wanted to find some way to numb that feeling,” Yamamoto reasoned calmly. “But none of this is your fault. None of this. You tried to protect the people you cared about. If you need to find someone responsible for all of this chaos and pain then choose me. I'm responsible, not you, not Korra. You don't need to feel guilty anymore. Korra would be really hurt if she found out you were feeling this way and were not speaking to her about it. You need to talk to your wife.” _I do...as soon as I get out of here. I'll pick up some food for dinner and we'll talk. Properly talk._

“I cared about you too you know, I considered you a good friend,” Asami spoke quietly as she started to pack away her papers though she left the Spirit World diary on the table top.

“I know. And I'm sorry. But my sister. She's my responsibility. She's my family, my only family. I could never betray her, even for you, but I didn't think she was capable of such violence, so far gone...” Yamamoto nodded sadly.

Asami turned to look at the clock on the wall. 5 minutes left of visiting. “How much longer will you be in here?”

“A year, then I'm out under supervision and working for Yon Rha and the spirit department,” Yamamoto explained as his eyes drifted up to the clock as well.

“Are you, are you looking forward to that? I know Bolin's excited to try and help you,” Asami asked softly.

Yamamoto leaned back in his chair. “It will be nice to see the city again, and maybe I can work towards spirit harmony rather than spirit destruction. Just like you've already done. I can try to find a better, more peaceful resolution than my previous plans. I get the newspapers even in here. I can see from the success of Korra and your work in the city that there is another way.”

Asami nodded her approval. “Well, I'll leave you with this book. You can keep it. It might prove to be some useful research for when you're released,” Asami smiled as she pushed the Spirit World diary across the table.

Yamamoto picked it up eagerly and beamed. There were tears starting to form in his eyes. “Thank you...this is exactly what I've been missing.”

“Welcome,” Asami replied sincerely as she stood up from her chair and pushed it under the table again.

“I'll, I'll see you later,” Yamamoto grinned as guards approached to take him back to his cell.

“Yeh,” Asami nodded slowly as she walked across to the other end of the room, contemplating whether she would come back here or not, just as a visitor. A soft voice caught her attention as she turned her head briefly at the door. Nobody in the visitor room had spoken. But the voice – it sounded like, it really sounded like her father. What he'd actually said she had no idea. As quickly as the voice had started speaking it grew silent once more. _Dad...you can't really be here...can you? If you are, well. Thank you._

Yamamoto wasn't completely beyond forgiveness. Beyond redemption. He'd been eager to help her. Asami would come back, she'd come here with Korra and visit when they both had free time. Maybe that would help the former water bender to stay on the path of redemption. And maybe he would get that forgiveness he obviously desired from the Avatar, the only person who had the right to deliver it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to see anything in particular in terms of one shots, send them my way. I've got two full fanworks under way apart from this I would recommend you check out, both set in book 3.


	36. Something White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most important and stressful day of Asami's life. Time to take that final step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot, enjoy!

Today was the day.

Asami yawned loudly as she stretched out her aching muscles and adjusted her maroon vest. The early Republic City sun crept through the blinds and illuminated the wooden flooring of the bedroom. Mercifully that made the idea of getting out of bed at all slightly more appealing. The air would at least be warm as it always was in the early summer of the United Republic.

Sleep had been a challenge over the evening. Asami had possibly slept no longer that 30 minutes each time she'd actually drifted away. Nerves had been the overriding reason for her restlessness, but the fact that her bed was _so_ empty when she'd grown very used to another occupant over the past year was also a contributing factor. _Screw that tradition..._

After mindlessly pulling on her pale blue bed robe and rubbing her sleep deprived eyes for a solid minute in front of the mirror, Asami stumbled into the living room/kitchen area and boiled up three mugs of coffee she came very close to scalding herself with.

“Asami...what – what time is it?” a voice grumbled from the nearby sofa. A few seconds later and Mako's ruffled hair rose above the back of the couch followed by an equally gruff looking expression. Maybe that late night drink to calm nerves hadn't been such a good idea, though it had been nice to properly talk to Mako, on his own, for the first time in months.

“Morning, you need to get up,” Asami ordered with another yawn as she moved towards the guest bedroom door.

“Morning to you. And I'm up, see? My eyes are open,” Mako greeted sleepily before he slumped back down onto the sofa and pulled at the water tribe blanket Senna had given Asami for her birthday a while back.

Asami wrenched it from his grip and wrapped it around her shoulders. “I meant up off the sofa. You need to get ready, I need to get ready, there's no way I'm rushing today. I'm tense enough as it is,” the engineer ordered as she knocked on the guest bedroom door loudly. “Coffee on the counter, suits hanging on the back of the door. Drink and get dressed please.”

Mako grumbled something that resembled agreement. “Don't worry, we'll be on time. 12 o'clock. We've got plenty of time. Besides, Korra would probably find it hilarious that for once, you were the one with poor time keeping skills.”

“I'm really not in the mood to test Korra's patience today,” Asami replied sharply as she switched to knocking with her integrated hand. That was significantly louder. “Opal! Opal! Get your ass out here right now or I'm breaking the door down!”

“Alright...jeez, hold up! I'm just coming!” an even more sour voice replied from inside the guest bedroom. A few seconds later and the young air bending master emerged with some fairly amusing bed hair. “I should've know you'd be in _CEO mode_ today...”

“If I wasn't in 'CEO mode' you two would still be asleep till the damn ceremony was over,” Asami spat as she shoved the 3rd mug of coffee into Opal's tattooed hands.

“I think you're forgetting that Bolin and Jinora are in charge of Korra's getting ready. She'll be lucky she makes it out the door of her bedroom without using the Avatar State those two will be fretting so much,” Mako interjected as he gently pulled his suit from the back of the door and hobbled into the bathroom.

Opal nodded her agreement as she gave her friend a reassuring tap on the back. “Thanks for the coffee. And don't worry, today will go fine. Better than fine, it'll be the best day of your life!”

“That'd be the theory anyway,” Asami grimaced as she rubbed her forehead. “I think I might actually be more nervous for this than when we first went to the Spirit World. Hell, facing Koh the freakin face stealer wasn't making me this uptight. Seems like you and sleeping Mako are making me more emotional than that creepy bug ever managed, and he's had thousands of years to refine his technique.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Opal winked.

Half an hour later and the three of them had at least managed to get clothes on, probably the fanciest clothes they'd ever wear actually. And for Asami, that really was an occasion considering the general cost of the garments in her wardrobe. Outdoing any of those outfits was an impressive feet of fashion. If today really was going to be the best day of Asami's life, then she'd have to look her absolute best. No doubt Korra was doing the same.

Even after her mother's death, her father often spoke about how beautiful Yasuko Sato had been on the day they were married. Those were some of Asami's fondest memories of Hiroshi, on those rare occasions where speaking about Yasuko didn't make his face grimace with anguish but grin with happiness. And that was one point her dad had made that Asami could never argue with. Her mother had looked absolutely stunning in their wedding pictures, though it was her content smile, rather than her elegant white dress, that always stood out to Asami in those old pictures she had salvaged from the Sato mansion after Amon. She was happy. They'd both been so happy.

“Asami, hey, do you want me to help with your hair?” a voice questioned as Asami stared at the picture of her mother and father in its frame. She reached out cautiously and held it tightly in her shaking grip. The engineer's green eyes panned down to the other two photographs that sat atop the bedside drawer.

The first was a picture of Team Avatar in some impromptu photograph Bolin had decided they must take with his new camera Varrick had given him. It was taken not long after the whole Haruana business, the burns on Asami's neck a clear indication, but the five of them all looked so happy, and Republic City was wonderfully silhouetted in the background. It was a beautiful picture by all accounts and filled the engineer with a warmth that could only come from the feeling of unity and loyalty that radiated from the frame.

The second was of herself and Korra at some opening of a new building near the spirit portal, the event hadn't been of particular note, but the picture was. Korra was actually smiling normally in a photograph, a skill the Avatar really struggled with no matter how much Asami tried to coach her or assure her. As it turned out, the only way to get Korra to smile like a normal human being and not some creeper was to give the Avatar a little drink beforehand. The results of that drink afterwards were quite fruitful for Asami.

“Earth to Asami?”

_What if that's how we end up? Me staring at that picture and haunted by how happy we were? I mean Korra's the Avatar. She knows how quickly things could go wrong, she warned me herself, what if-_

“Asami!” Opal shouted this time as she crouched in front of the engineer. “Put the picture down. Today isn't about old memories, it's about making new ones. Your mother and father had their day, today belongs to you and Korra. Enjoy it for all it's worth.”

Asami placed the frame down gently. “You Beifongs and your bluntness...”

“It's why you love us,” Opal mused as she adjusted the straps on the back of Asami's dress and then stood back as those admiring her creation with wide eyes. “Oh god...Asami, you'll be lucky Korra doesn't rip this off you.”

“She better not,” Mako mumbled across the room as he tightened his red tie. “That's way too nice a dress to rip. Zula pointed you to that old dress maker in the Fire Nation and had to pull a few strings just to get him to come out of retirement.” 

“Really not the sort of thing the President of the United Republic should be doing,” Opal teased. “Alright. I think we're all good to go. Let's get down to the car.”

“Still trust me to drive your blue baby?” Mako asked as he held open the bedroom door.

“I only trust me to drive it, but I guess today I'll have to make an exception,” Asami winked as Mako wrapped his arm around hers.

“And you're still totally onboard with me giving you away?” Mako continued with considerably more gravity than his previous question.

Asami had nearly burst into tears when Mako had offered in place of Hiroshi. They'd come so far together since they'd first met as crushing teenagers. Now, Asami valued her relationship with Mako almost as much as with Korra. She trusted the detective implicitly with all of her problems and worries. He'd _always_ have a place in her life.

“There's no one better,” Asami smiled warmly as she pulled Mako in for a quick embrace. The look of pure contentment and belonging on the amber eyed man's face nearly did bring Asami to tears, but she restrained herself in fear of ruining all of her make up.

“Good thing Korra's not here, she'd be very jealous,” Opal commented playfully as she walked past them, Air Nation coloured dress billowing up elegantly as she walked. _The new Air Nation. Alive and well._ Opal had been taking on more and more of a joint leadership role between herself and Jinora over the past year.

****

“Mako! You were pushing her too hard!” Asami shouted from the back seat of her sato mobile.

“Oh yeh! And you never do!” Mako retorted as he clambered out of the driver seat and round to the smoking bonnet at the front.

They were going to be late. They were going to be late. What did Mako know about fixing cars anyway? And the entire situation was made far more awkward by the fact the car had stalled in the middle of one of the busiest roads in the city. Other motors tooted their horns at them loudly as they drove around the stranded vehicle. A group of reporters stood nearby just to add to the misery. _Oh wait..._ They were stuck outside the office of the 'Republic City Star', the city's trashiest newspaper.

As soon as the reporters spotted Asami in the car they began flashing their cameras.

Before Asami could even say anything Opal had jumped out of the back seat and was charging towards them, all rage and fury as her dress fluttered in the breeze. She was a bridesmaid possessed.

“Get back into your damn office!” Opal called as she blasted the reporters over with some light air bending.

“I'll be reporting this to Chief Beifong!” one of the camera people called as she pulled herself up from the ground and examined one of the damaged cameras. 

“Good luck with that! She happens to be my aunt!” Opal shouted furiously as she shooed the reporters back into the building and began marching back towards the broken car.

Smoke continued to rise from the front of the sato mobile and Asami could no longer stay seated, climbing out and striding with purpose to stand beside Mako. She raised a hand to her mouth immediately when the smoke from the engine was starting to make her throat burn. It smelled awful. What the hell did Mako do? _People need to learn to drive properly!_

“What're you-”

“Fixing this,” Asami interrupted sharply as she pulled the bonnet open and looked inside.

The problem was immediately obvious. The container of water which normally cooled the engine was totally empty and that had caused the engine to overheat significantly. The damage caused to the engine could only be repaired in a workshop. The engineer closed the engine over again and groaned in frustration. They were definitely going to be late now, and they'd have to go by taxi. Really not classy...

“But Asami!”

“What?!” Asami called furiously as she rubbed her hand against her forehead and spun to face Mako.

Mako, who looked absolutely, totally horrified. “Asami...your hands...your dress...”

The detective was trembling in place as Asami examined her clothes. _Oh god no._

This time Asami actually snarled as she slammed a hand against the car. It was that or Mako's head. Her beautiful, hand crafted, Fire Nation bringing some guy out of retirement, white dress was dotted with really, really black oil.

Opal audibly gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh Asami...” was all the air bender was capable of saying.

“Why didn't you stop me?!!!” Asami shouted as she tried to wipe some of it away, only spreading the black mess further.

“I tried to but you were in full engineer mode!” Mako retorted as more and more pedestrians began to stop and watch the strange site.

“That's not an excuse! My _dress_ is totally ruined, _and_ I'm going to be late!” Asami cried as she flailed her arms in every direction and leaned into his face.

“Well what did you want me to do?! Handcuff you to the car?!” Mako argued as he leaned in with incredibly narrow eyes.

“Maybe! I _know_ your kinks Mako!” Asami shouted much more loudly than any other part of the conversation so far.

Mako seriously looked ready to dig a hole to Ba Sing Se and escape all of the uncomfortable stares he was now getting from driver and pedestrian alike. In fact, Asami had never seen the detective look quite so rattled in all the years she had known him.

“Wow! Guys! Guys! Cool it down!” Opal stood between them before they came to blows.

Asami stood with folded arms whilst Mako stared at the sky, or anywhere not in Asami's direction.

“Here's what we're going to do. We were barely on the road for more than 3 minutes so we're going to go back to Future Industries tower and Asami's going to clean up and put on a new dress-”

Asami raised an arm. “But it has to be white-”

“I really don't think Korra's going to give a damn what color it is! Put on that one you wore for Varrick and Zhu-Li's wedding!” Opal replied as she continued. “Then I'm going call Juicy with my bison whistle and we'll get to Air Temple Island on him!”

On an air bison? On _Juicy_ of all air bison? That was the least classy transport to a wedding Asami had ever heard of...but there was no arguing with the expression on Opal's face right now. The young air bender was channelling the combined fury of Toph and Lin Beifong. Plus Aang had used Appa when his day had come.

“Okay...” Mako and Asami mumbled in defeat as they trundled behind Opal and off the road. _Guess we'll pick up the car later..._

“Good, now pick up the pace! We are not arriving for this wedding late if it's the last thing I do!” Opal commanded as she marched forward. Asami was insanely glad she'd picked Opal to be her bridesmaid.

****

“Korra, your guns look like they could take out the United Republic fleet even in that dress!” Bolin beamed enthusiastically as he flexed his bicep muscles. “You just...oh you look so gorgeous I wanna cry...” the earth bender mumbled before he actually did start crying in the Avatar's bedroom.

“Please don't cry, you'll set me off,” Korra called desperately as she pulled Bolin's arms away from his face. “Plus you'll ruin your nice suit, and you have to look your absolute best today. You're officiating this, remember?”

Bolin smiled wearily as he wiped away a tear. “Yeh, of course. I'm going to be the best officiator ever! Varrick's wedding was just a practice. Now this, _this_ is the real deal! Marrying my two favourite ladies in the world!”

Jinora coughed in the corner.

“Oh, and Opal of course!” Bolin quickly amended as he leaned into Korra's face. “Don't tell her air bending highness I said that.”

“Only if you promise to stop crying, at least until the vows are all done,” Korra smiled as she placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

Bolin pulled lightly at one of Korra's wolf tails. “I promise. Then I'll cry all I want. Which will be a lot.” 

Her hair tended to be a blend of the old and the new nowadays. Two wolf tails at the front whilst still maintaining her bob style cut. It was a style Asami seemed to adore and one the Avatar doubted she would change anytime soon. No doubt the engineer's hair would be down for today, that'd be nice. It wouldn't surprise Korra if Asami came looking like the most stunning human who had ever existed in the history of ever. _My girlfriend ladies and gentlemen...soon to be wife..._

Korra swallowed hard at that thought. She'd hadn't really been nervous until right now. _I wonder how Asami is doing?_

“As long as it's not all over me that's fine,” Korra grinned. “Maybe aim for Mr Mako and President Zula. Take their power couple cred down a little huh?”

Bolin nodded mischievously in response. “You and Asami will be the only _true_ power couple of Republic City after today.”

Korra smiled warmly at that before she walked to the bedroom window and looked out across the bay, to Republic City shining beautifully across the water and looking better than it had been when she'd arrived here for the first time all those years ago.

“I sure hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be a part two to this one shot!
> 
> Thoughts and feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
